


Happy End

by goro_orb



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Major P5R Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 193,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goro_orb/pseuds/goro_orb
Summary: Ren Amamiya was 80% convinced that accepting Maruki's deal was the right choice.He had no clue what he was getting himself into when he first kissed Akechi though
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 321
Kudos: 647





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> \+ = [💖💖💖💖💖](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap1Xe23ji20)  
  
it's my very first fanfic so drop me your feedback, that would be amazing :^)

Yoshizawa Kasumi was terribly confused.

It had already been hard for her to believe that things like Palaces actually existed. As if that alone hadn’t been confusing enough, she had to accidentally stumble into a cognitive world and do a Sailor Moon transformation. Sure it had been a little bit awesome to get those crazy superhero powers that emerge from the very soul - but without hesitation, had she turned down Senpai’s offer to join the Phantom Thieves later that day.

One could take her for a coward for it. But her mixed feelings about Senpai being one of the infamous Thieves aside, she knew that getting involved too much would make gymnastics career go downhill pretty fast.

Now, 3 months later, she had little choice but to get involved anyways. So here they were: Herself, Amamiya-senpai and Akechi-kun (whose aura was strangely intimidating all of a sudden), investigating the stadium... that was actually a giant fusion between a cognitive hospital and a futuristic paradise. 

…and the most confusing part about it was that Senpai was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yoshizawa-san... can you do this?"

"Yes!" Kasumi said, confidently assuming battle position "ready whenever-"

"I'll provide the support," Akechi said, and then, without missing a beat, proceeded with Megidolaon-ing the Shadows out of existence...

...before Kasumi could even do a thing.

"…O-Oh."

"That's that. Let's move on."

While they were fighting their way through the Palace halls, a question had been stuck in her throat for a while now. A million questions, actually, but one she was particularly curious about. She clenched her fist... then went to catch up with Akechi-kun, who was mostly ignoring her outside of battles.

"Akechi-kun...?"

"What?"

Oh... he was _different_. Very different. Intimidating. And sounding irritated.

"So you… uhm, about your Persona..." Her voice was a mixture of confusion and genuine concern. "…well, uhm…"

"Just say it?" he urged her with absolutely no trace of patience.

Torn between curiosity and politeness, she swallowed down a lump in her throat...

"Can you rip off you helmet without dying!?" she blurted out.

Akechi just scoffed, not even casting her a glance. "I wouldn’t be able to be a persona user otherwise, would I?"

"Ah… yes. I-I'm sorry."

Quickly withdrawing, Yoshizawa felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden for asking such a question at a time like this. But Akechi was already busy talking to Joker - back to utterly ignoring her very existence. "Let’s move. We’re still on enemy ground, after all. There’s no point in wasting time here."

The girl sighed, falling back slightly and looking mildly mortified. Senpai, in his thief clothes, smiled at her, slowing down to match her pace as they proceeded up the Palace's wide stairway. "Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"So, if I understood correctly… a Persona…" She said with a serious look, "It’s a manifestation of a Persona user's true self, isn't it…?"

Joker nodded absently, his gaze wandering further up the stairs... 

"Well, I remembered a bit of reading I did in the school library… and it turns out… uhm…" She moved in closer to whisper, "Akechi-kun’s Persona is well-known for deceiving people."

"Is that so?" Joker replied casually. With one solid poker face, he seized the opportunity to get a good look at Akechi's ass in his Black mask outfit. The view was nice.

"Yes… and…" Yoshizawa said confusedly, "...it indirectly killed someone, which started a war."

"Hmm… Sounds alarming." Joker said thoughtfully while leaning in closer, "Maybeee… we should go and ask his opinion about this…?"

Inadvertently, despite the dangerous circumstances, Kasumi's eyes closed for a moment when her Senpai's cologne wafted around her, 

_(mingling with the smell of morning coffee - He just really smelled good for some reason. He smelled... comforting, almost, but also clean. She couldn't quite describe it; he just really smelled good to her, like a warm place she could go to, no matter where she was or what scary things were happening.)_

Only to _snap _them open as a piercing shriek of a Shadow echoed around the facility, blasting her eardrums. Yoshizawa jumped at the sudden threat-

But froze up again when she saw what was going on at the top of the stairs. Blood was spurting out in jets while Black mask, already ahead of them, was just striking out a second time, kicking the encountered enemy to the ground, stabbing it five or six times.

Despite the Shadow's creepy death screams, Akechi-kun continued stomping on it several times at full force. More blood was splattering against clinically pristine white porcelain floor tiles until all Shadows were wiped out; their remains vanishing into thin air.

Cursing violently, Black mask pulled away and marched on.

Joker cast her an... almost amused glance. Yoshizawa’s face had fallen just a bit.

"M-maybe not." she whispered quickly.

Things had been moving fast ever since Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi had formed, yet again, a temporary alliance. Even though the atmosphere _had_ been tense for a variety of reasons, there was no denying how well their cooperation worked out while infiltrating the Palace.

It was, undeniably, a very different experience to fight alongside Black mask compared to the Phantom Thieves. Akechi’s Persona was ruthless but powerful, he leaped to direct violence without hesitation, taking out one enemy after the next. Furthermore, Akechi had quickly assumed the role of the strategist and navigator of the group, not above nonchalantly interrupting everyone else to propose his own thoughts on the matter.

As refreshing as his raw honesty was, Joker tried his best to keep an eye on him, especially later with the other Phantoms around (fortunately, he was good at compensating Akechi’s lack of teamwork). While fighting, Akechi somewhat tried to adjust to Yoshizawa’s pace and seemed at least superficially concerned with her well-being (or at least so he hoped).

They were on a roll - Joker goes first, ambushing the enemy, Kasumi takes over, hits the enemy’s weakness to force them down and set them up for Black mask to deliver the fatal blow. They tore through the Palace without major difficulties, and despite the imminent danger of what they were doing, it almost seemed to Yoshizawa after a while that her Senpai and Akechi-kun even seemed to be having little unspoken competitions over who would kill faster, who would strike down the higher amount of Shadows at once - yes, there was no mistaking it. Senpai _enjoyed_ the thrill of these games on the verge of death.

After a while, she couldn't help but ask herself if they would have been able to clear the whole Palace without her.

This time, Joker set up the attack, Akechi followed up and slammed the enemy into the ground, Kasumi went for her gun... it fired at nothing.

"Ah… I missed!" Yoshizawa stated and, not immediately recovering from her mistake and forcing Joker to jump in and cover for her, but Black mask already delivered the fatal blow. Their enemy disappeared in a wave of smoke.

"T-That was bad. I'm sorry," Yoshizawa scolded herself immediately, somewhat shocked by her little slip but quickly regaining her composure, "I’ll do it better next time." To prove her point, she was already rushing ahead, hyper-focused on the task at hand.

"It's not like her," Joker said lowly. Kasumi really didn't seem to be in form lately, especially compared to how badass she had acted in the Casino.

"Something about her seems to be linked to this cognition..." Black mask suddenly pondered, "Perhaps she's even the ruler of this Palace. Shall we get rid of her, just to see if this place would vanish? Given that it would save us the effort, it would be worth a try..."

He made a thoughtful noise as if seriously considering this. 

Joker shook his head, grimacing... "It really wouldn’t."

"It was a joke… of course." (But Joker didn’t really buy it.)

Joker and Black mask exchanged a glance, then followed after Kasumi.

That being said, Joker clearly hadn’t been expecting a kick to the stomach from Akechi that slammed him backwards. The pain was sharp but short and then everything went fast; there was an explosion of white and he couldn't fully evade it. Then there was a harsh gasp and Cendrillon managed to take care of the two remaining enemies.

What hurt more was the sting of guilt in his chest. He hadn't paid enough attention, been in the Palace for too long. When the dust of the final attack lifted to reveal Black mask staggering back, holding his arm while cursing.

"Ah, Akechi-kun, you’re…" he heard Yoshizawa. Joker stood there, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Few minutes later they were in the next safe room. Joker took some pain killers, waiting for Yoshizawa to heal Akechi with healing spells. Black mask was cursing under his breath like no tomorrow, probably from pain, maybe because his pride was hurt, while Yoshizawa no longer seemed unsettled to hear such phrases coming from the former detective prince.

"It looks painful." Yoshizawa muttered seriously. "Please wait a little longer, it should be fully healed in a few minutes…"

"That was uncalled for," Black mask commented, "We shouldn’t waste our time like that."

Joker watched them. "Thanks for saving me," he told him.

Akechi just made a disapproving sound. "We can’t afford you being injured. It would only make things more difficult."

"Worried about my well-being?" It was indeed quite ironic, coming from Akechi.

"Very funny." he replied, "This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so fond of endangering yourself. Luckily you, you just happen to have a whole range of people who can act as your meat shields.... as well as your nasty habit of surviving."

"You know what they say about the fittest." Ren replied.

Goro scoffed, but the tension seemed to melt away a bit. "We’ll see about that next time."

Yoshizawa knew it was none of her concern what her Senpai's history with Akechi-kun was. The way they both seemed to know the other one’s next move, exactly knowing how the other fights, but Akechi-kun had denied being part of the Phantoms, so...

"Could it be that..." she asked confusedly, "Did you fight each other once…!?"

"Twice," Joker said, fixing his glove. "I kicked his ass."

"That statement... is ignorant of the fact that he escaped death by a hair's breadth."

"You didn’t even last ten minutes."

Black mask glanced at him... then addressed Yoshizawa instead, "Would you please excuse him? He’s on heavy pain meds. I believe his memory might still be a bit hazy."

Now it was Joker who indulged in an icy smile.

**—2/2**

They were just words, but they felt like raw, physical violence to his core. As smug and flashy as he was in the Metaverse, Ren had always been able to stay calm and bounce back from all kinds of hardships outside of it. But on that day, after he had tossed Maruki the calling card and Morgana had left them alone to talk, he was on the edge; internally riled up while Akechi kept insulting him without pause.

"I thought we had an agreement. We should fight Maruki, just as planned. Don't tell me you're truly contemplating his deal?" Akechi hissed at him, "I can't believe it. After all that talk of justice, this is all it takes for you to yield?"

"It's not... that easy." Ren replied grimly. It really wasn't. What Akechi said was true, but the thought didn't go away: Not after he had _seen_ them. Ryuji, Futaba... all of them, they had been ostracized for most of their lives. After all this… they deserved to go on with living their best lives.

_It’s the reality that they deserve. _

"They may be idiots… but do you really think that’s what they would want you to do?" Akechi continued, "Forcing them to live a lie, in a fake reality just to please someone else?"

_A lie..._ _but was it truly...?_ Maruki's powers were able to bend reality - his reality would become a truth on its own. Ren sat there in silence, all the tightly contained anger behind that grim patience.

"Anyways... I'm most certainly not here because of them," Akechi said, "I’m here because I don't feel like waiting. I want to decide my own path, so I'm here to talk some sense into you - and make sure that you don’t make the wrong choice."

"I won't," Ren said. This wasn't about the Phantom Thieves alone. There was something else that was making him FURIOUS.

"You should have told me." Ren said darkly.

Akechi tch'ed, glancing away. "This doesn’t change anything. Why would you lose your resolve over something so little-"

"It’s not," Ren interrupted him harshly, "It’s not… little."

Café Leblanc seemed uncharacteristically cold and dark all of a sudden. It was just the antique clock, tick-tocking away.

Ren couldn’t even look at Akechi, teeth gritted from an effort to remain silent. Of course Ren knew that their first bond, while he had still pretended to be the detective, had meant nothing. But the bond they had formed in the engine room... that one had been real.

Despite being honest with him now, Akechi was still evasive about his true feelings... acting indifferently about his own fate because he didn’t want Ren to give up on his ideals. Always trying to be one step ahead of him... All this continued dishonesty was driving Ren’s frustration over the limit.

"Akechi…" Ren said, calmer now but still staring at the tabletop in front of him. "You, still being here... Isn’t this some sort of fate? Isn't that... what you said back then?"

"Ah... Don’t give me that fate bullshit just to invalidate your choice as an individual," Akechi cut him off harshly. "Besides, you know I wasn’t being honest. I could've killed you that night in Mementos."

"Why didn't you, then."

"I thought you less faint-hearted," Goro told him, getting heated up, "Usually, when an obstacle needed to be taken care of in order for me to proceed with my plans… I would have removed it no matter what. But you were different. You infuriated me by your mere existence. From the start... I wished you'd simply disappear."

(Ren knew Akechi was trying to provoke him on purpose, but it worked nonetheless- He couldn’t remember when he last felt this mad, but Akechi kept going.) "But you didn't. I was curious to find out if perhaps, we weren’t all so different - For a short time, I even thought you’d throw away your friends and join forces with me… I thought you were something more, but you aren’t."

All the bottled-up tension between them... it was nagging on Ren's primeval instinct to resort to violence to just shut him up. Akechi knew to infuriate him like no other, but instead, Ren took a deep breath and swallowed it all down - like he’d always done when it came to Akechi.

He suddenly felt exhausted: Once again, a gap between them; a distance that couldn't be traversed. Nothing had changed; like before, a silence settled in that seemed so full of unsaid truths and "what if"s.

"I don’t want... your pity," Goro said, and Ren was surprised by the sudden calmness in his voice. More than anything, he sounded weary. "I want to choose my own path... no matter what that means."

Ren stood from his seat, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I just wished," Ren said, "it... would have been different."

Their eyes met, but Akechi said nothing, not knowing what to say to that. Ren noticed that Akechi's hands by his side were shaking. He curled them into fists and pretended not to notice.

"I really hoped... you'd change your mind", Akechi finally said, then turned for the door. "There's nothing left to say. I’ll never accept this reality, and you should know better. If you think we'd get a happy ending this way… you’re wrong."

And just like that, without any sort of farewell, Akechi left Leblanc; every nerve inside him tensing to STOP HIM, but Ren could do nothing, just stood there motionlessly while a voice was roaring from deep within him,

_Arsene: "What's the matter...? Are you simply going to let him go?"_

_"Death awaits him if you do nothing."_

_"Are you forsaking him to save your own justice?"_

Ren's glasses glazed over. The shutters closed again. He felt like his soul was being ripped in half. "I don't know."**  
**

_"Or... are you willing to forsake the justice of the Phantom Thieves... for a better life?"_

_"Will you toss away the struggles of your rebellion?"_

_"Were your previous actions a mistake then?"_

"They weren't." Ren said with full conviction. Everything they'd been through... The Phantom Thieves had always been just. They had managed to overcome all hardships together, but...

_seeing all the happiness in their faces..._

_keeping that away from them..._

_"No more words. Listen to your true feelings."_

Ren thought back to the most decisive experience of his life: his awakening, the blazing pain, the moment that stopped all his wavering the second he forcefully ripped his mask off his face-, _"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice... though thou be chained to Hell itself."_

_A happy ending…_

There was no time left. The clock kept ticking. Leblanc was dark. He listened to his inner voice and belief.

"We'll do it." Ren muttered under his breath. "We'll accept his deal."


	2. 3/15 Graduation Ceremony

Ren woke up in a warm, comfy bed on a cold morning in spring.

Dust settled in the air, seen only by beams of light falling through the window. The atmosphere was strange. Blinking slowly, Ren turned around in his attic bed, glancing over at his lumpy couch where Morgana was still sleeping idly... in human form.

_Holy smokes._ Was he still dreaming? His mind felt foggy.

He did an early reality check and tried to push his hand through the closed bedside window. Although this "dream" seemed so vivid, his brain refused to accept the possibility of it passing through... But his hand bounced off the glass realistically.

"Good mornin'…"

Ren looked at sleepyhead Morgana who was rubbing his eyes, then yawned and stretched his limbs. "Is it time already…?"

"Nah," Ren told him, still feeling a bit awkward talking to human Morgana. "There’s still time. You can sleep."

"Alright. Wake me up when it’s time to head out, ok? I can’t make Lady Ann wait."

Morgana curled back into a ball and soon was snoozing away. It was a passion they shared, recently they’d been dozing comfortably till late noon on their days off. After everything that had happened last year, there was nothing better than many hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Ren slid open the window to let a faint glow of morning light fall upon his pile of ragged pillows. Lying back down and folding his arms behind his head, he watched the spider webs in the window's corners that were still damp with morning dew. His young face solemn, he enjoyed the silence of a lazy day where he had nothing to do... other than meeting his friends.

With Morgana's purr-like sleeping sounds as background noise, he was soon drifting back into sleep again... but as nice a warm bed was on a cold morning, he couldn’t just sleep on forever. Silently, Ren climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Morgana, and crept downstairs to get himself a cup of coffee.

It was the day of Makoto and Haru’s graduation. A long array of cherry blossoms in white, pink and fuchsia was shimmering in the daylight on their way to Shuujin academy. Ren let his breath mingle with the fresh, chilly air of the cherry blossom season.

Ren and Morgana had arrived barely on time to hear Makoto, former student council president, give an hilariously sober and unemotional speech about her school experience at Shuujin, on behalf of all graduates. While regular graduate speeches would be more heartfelt, about personal growth and dreams of the future and so forth, Makoto was rather pointing out statistical numbers, giving a list of Shuujin by the numbers in historical comparison, from the school’s foundation to the number of acres of the campus and faculties as well as the evolution of the total number of staff and students in chronological order. Ren and Ryuji tried their best to hide their yawns whenever Makoto looked in their general direction. Ann cried nonetheless.

The graduates then received their deeds, and when the ceremony was over, they descended the grand staircase of the building to be greeted by family and friends.

"Say cheeese!"

After posing for their group picture, their group stood together chatting and taking some more selfies. Several buffet tables overflowing with carefully prepared foods were opened, garnished with baked hams crowded against salads, sandwiches, a hibachi grill, an udon station, saisaki steak, several varieties of tempura as well as desserts consisting of fruits and cake. Yusuke was soon found grazing the buffet before putting what he could in a Tupperware container.

"Yusuke-kun, what are you doing?" Makoto asked in slight alarm after saying her goodbyes to her favorite teachers.

"Oh, Pardon me, I didn’t mean to steal... I simply assumed it was free for the taking."

"What a graduation crasher, did you just come here for the food?" Futaba squeaked. " What else do you crash? Weddings? Funerals?"

"Well, I do sometimes attend occasions of strangers to eat free food," Yusuke confessed, being completely brash about it. "Upon seeing such an abundance of food, I always feel it was safe to assume it wouldn’t make a difference if I were to take a little bit of everything."

"Unbelievable!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Aww, I’m getting sentimental again... My make-up is going to be all smudged," Ann whimpered in the meantime, pulling Haru and Makoto in a heartwarming embrace, "I’m totally going to miss seeing you guys at school every day."

"It’s not a goodbye. We’ll stay in contact. There’s group chats, phone calls, and we’re not going to leave the city," Makoto assured her and firmly hugged her back, then turned to greet Ren who kissed her forehead which made everyone silently stare at them for a long, mortified moment.

"Ugh, would you two spare us the PDA," Futaba muttered.

"Still can’t believe you two are dating," Ryuji blurted out. "Damnit, this guy and Mrs prez? I’ll never get used to this sight."

"C-could we change the topic?" Makoto replied, her face turning dark red.

"What I wanted to say before, I’m gonna go to Shuujin this year, too!" Futaba announced. "And if I work extra hard, maybeee I’m gonna skip a year or two and get to be in class with Kasumi!"

"That would be wonderful! Although that would mean I’d miss out on the chance of calling you Senpai," Kasumi said with an oddly serious display of disappointment.

"One more year of school, huh?" Ryuji meanwhile told Ren. "Nah, don't think it'll be that bad. It's going to be a good season, my track team captain told me I'm in top form at the sports festival. Don’t really wanna think 'bout what ‘m gonna do after school though. At least you're stayin’ man." he grinned.

"I seriously hope for your sakes that you aren’t going to slack off when I’m not around," Makoto told them suspiciously.

"Hello everyone!" Shiho arrived, and everyone disengaged from conversations with Ryuji to greet her.

Ann proudly presented her best friend, "You know, Shiho’s spot on the team for nationals is her ticket to a scholarship _and_ college entry boon. When we go to high school, maybe I can... join your cheerleading team and support you this way, Shiho!"

"Thank you so much, Ann-chan... But I don’t think that’ll be possible." Shiho smiled.

"By the way, in yesterday's training, I switched in for Shiho when she took a water break and covered for her in style! Maybe one day I'll get to be on your team!"

"Uhm, yes…" Shiho said in a tone dead serious. "That’s even more unlikely. That one shot in training yesterday was really bad. Painfully uncoordinated."

"H-hey…!" Ann puffed a long sigh at the harsh criticism. "At least I tried… It's the willingness that counts."

"That's right, Lady Ann! You can do it!" Morgana said excitedly.

"You fell down too early before getting to the ball. You need to get to the ball first and then dig it," Shiho explained to her patiently. "Thatʼs why digging drills need to be a key part of your volleyball training program starting tomorrow."

"Stooop it already~," Ann squeezed Shiho in an attempt to keep her from revealing any more embarrassing athletic failures. "…actually, it did look a bit funny." Shiho's dead serious face lightened up, and she unsuccessfully tried to hide her laughter behind her hands while Ann was now launching an infuriated tickle torture attack. Ren couldn’t help but smile at how happy and carefree they looked.

"Reporting in," Futaba’s head appeared next to him out of nowhere, looking alarmed. "This doesn’t look good. I feel like Ryuji’s mom is about to adopt Akechi. She’s been complementing him eight times by now, says he’d be such a good influence and laughs at every joke he makes."

Ren briefly glanced over his shoulder.

"Ah… Doesn’t it sound more like she’s trying to flirt with him?" Haru suggested. "Akechi-kun sure knows how to charm people of any age."

"Maybe you should hang out with Akechi more, Ryuji," Ann teased, "He graduated with honors, too. Maybe some of his _sparkling_ could rub off on you."

"It’s really nice that your mom dropped by in person to contribute to the buffet, Ryuji," Makoto said, "You should make her proud and finish school with decent grades next year."

"Stop already, for eff’s sake, you guys ‘re supposed to be on MY SIDE!"

Sae Niijima and Makoto's Dad showed up to congratulate Makoto on her graduation with honors, and in the middle of it all, Ren took in this scene from the sidelines for a while. Proud others were playing photographers and arranging their children against cherry trees; graduates were being showered with grad gifts, then meeting friends to celebrate. A girl who had graduated was confessing her love to the one she liked. They all were making memories of this day they’d never forget.

Ren watched a blossom fall into his open palm, like a frail snowflake... a tender trace that would decay soon.

"Senpai…"

Sumire approached him. Ren smiled instantly, and his stomach dropped a tiny bit when their eyes met.

"I look forward to the next school year. Thank you for treating me so well." Kasumi told him, bowing to him formally. Suddenly, he was finding himself utterly unable to look the girl in the eye.

"I’m really happy to get to spend another school year with you!"

"Sure… Kasumi." Ren said, closing his hand; and then Kasumi's words and his friends’ lighthearted conversation faded away when he glanced over her shoulder...

Where a cluster of petals was falling from the cherry tree, the spring breeze gently caressing strands of his brown hair. Akechi was talking to someone, the petals all around him shimmering almost sensually beneath the golden sunlight. Something about it was... unsettling. It had to be the fakeness of the picture in front of him that sent faint flutters down Ren’s body.

Of course, he was aware that he was dreaming. He was going to wake up soon, but for now, there was nothing wrong with staying in this peaceful state of mind a bit longer.

"Akechi-kun… This is my father. Since we were talking about an employment…"

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Okumura."

_That’s impossible,_ Ren thought to himself. _I’m dreaming._

It was one of these short moments of awareness, when one becomes consciously aware of one’s own dreams before waking up in the safety of a bed. Ren shut his eyes, waited, then opened them again. But even then, they were still… Akechi was shaking Mr Okumura's hand. Suddenly, Ren’s heart started to beat faster.

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?_

His environment suddenly grew distant as he realized that there_ was no waking up_... He was stuck in this limbo-like dream world.

_What if this dream would turn into a nightmare?_

Ren's stomach was churning. Back then, it had felt like he made the right call. But now, the uncertain impact of his decision set in.

What if there had been contradictions? What if his judgment had been cloudy? Standing there, he felt like a hologram caught between panels, slowly drifting away from his friends... a horrible presentiment slowly settling in.

**I need to go home.**

"…to have a small graduation party," Makoto continued, "I thought it might be a nice opportunity to make a good memory as friends, rather than students."

"How about we all have dinner and stay over at Leblanc?" Ann suggested. "There’s also a bathhouse close to this guy’s house!"

"The bathhouse? Yeah fine but only if the girls come too!" Ryuji bargained.

"Ryuji, you dumbass," Morgana said but somehow sounded oddly thrilled.

"Ann Takamaki," Yusuke started gravely, "If I could ever see you naked just once..."

"Ugh, DON'T get started with this again!"

"...I'd die happy." he concluded in deepest artistic admiration.

"If I ever saw YOU naked, I'd probably die LAUGHING"

"Would you guys please stop being weird about this," Makoto sighed. "I'd love to go, Mako-chan. A hot bath is surely needed after all those exams!" Haru said.

"Alright. But absolutely NO peeking!" Ann established.

Everyone except Ren agreed, who kept silent, which no one took note of. Reality was coming back to him, but he still felt weirdly out of place, eyes hidden behind his glasses.

When they had said their goodbyes, Akechi was first to separate from the group after not exchanging a single word with Ren. Ren’s stomach was churning again, reviving a small spark of anger that still lingered there. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to know.

"Akechi," Ren said, following after him. "I need to talk to you."

"Amamiya-kun?" Akechi said.

Ren leaned back against the school gate, tucking his hands into his pockets. He waited until the others were out of reach to overhear their conversation, then glanced at Akechi.

"You… remember. Don’t you?"

Akechi stared at him... and Ren couldn’t read his expression at all. It could mean anything.

A month ago, that night when Ren had accepted Maruki’s offer, Akechi had been furious; had told him that he’d never talk to him again if he'd do it. Maybe, some of it had been empty threats to get him to comply. Ever since that day, Akechi mostly was gone - only randomly showing up at times, staying long for a harmless conversation with Haru and the others, always carefully keeping his distance, particularly to Ren. Last time they’d seen each other at the school’s sports event - even there Akechi had mostly ignored him, keeping their conversations to an absolute minimum.

"Remember what?" Akechi asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

His reaction caused a faint stinging sensation in Ren’s chest. Was he pretending? His smile when he had been talking to Haru earlier… It had been strange to see Akechi smile like that. Something about it _had_ seemed different. Or was he being honest? Had his memories been wiped out by Maruki, just like the rest of them?

Ren opened his mouth, didn't know what to say. He was searching for something in Akechi’s reddish brown eyes but found nothing. It didn’t help that he was aware that Akechi had mastered the art of pretending.

From the distance, he heard Ryuji calling his name, causing his shoulders to tense up a little.

"…To come," Ren finally forced out. "Tonight. You’ll join us, right?"

Akechi's eyes widened at the sudden invitation. "Are you sure…? This is Niijima-san and Okumura-san’s celebration, after all. I’m not sure they’d want me to…"

"You should," Ren told him urgently, somewhat strangled. "come."

Akechi averted his gaze, glanced over to the others... then back at him.

"It’ll be less boring than you think," Ren added. "I promise."

Akechi seemed reluctant for a moment, then smiled reservedly. "I’m free later tonight, so… if you don’t mind me joining a bit later, I’d be happy to come."

"Alright. See you in a bit." Ren said as casually as possible, then went to catch up with Ryuji, who was waving and yelling at him to take a jumping picture with him in the middle of the school fountain.


	3. Bathhouse

Ren let himself submerge up to his shoulders and closed his eyes to revel in the blissful feeling of heat blossoming over his body, soothing his mind in tranquility.

"What the eff is this guy’s deal?" Ryuji fulminated next to him, "What the eff was that _flirting_ with my mom thing about?"

"Relax, Ryuji," Morgana grumbled. "He was just trying to be polite."

"No way man. My mum wouldn’t shut up about him all afternoon. _Why don’t you hang out with Akechi more_ this, _why don’t you get your hair styled like Akechi’s_ that." He made a noise that sounded like a kettle that was about to boil. "I don’t know why, but somethin’ ‘bout this guy ‘s driving me nuts, making me want to punch 'im in the face whenever I look at 'im."

"He’s handsome," Ren said matter-of-factly.

"Huh? No way."

"He’s indeed handsome," Yusuke informed him and explained, "His features apply to the golden ratio."

"Eff’ science," Ryuji groaned. "Still looks stupid to me."

An awkward silence followed when the door was energetically slid open and no one other than Akechi stepped inside. The billowing steam surging from the heated water crowded around his body as he skittered to the edge of the bath, careful not to trip on the slippery tiles. Ren could hear the small splash, feel the gentle waves when Akechi joined them, sitting across from Ryuji in the small bath.

"Did I interrupt you?" Akechi asked when no one said anything.

"Ryuji was just wondering if you were perhaps interested in his mother," Yusuke said which earned him some extreme curse words.

"Ah, nothing of the sort. We were just having a conversation." Akechi replied, then seemed contemplative for a second. "Though your mother is quite the charming woman, Sakamoto. For her age, even."

"The EFF did you just say?"

"I wasn’t implying anything," Akechi stated indifferently, "I just happened to notice that for a woman in her 40's, she’s in remarkably good shape."

"Huh? Stop – effin' – COMPLIMENTIN' her, for eff’s sake!"

Since they had nothing better to talk about, the conversation dragged on like this for a while, Ryuji EXPLODING every time when one of the boys started casually complimenting his mother, which they only did for that exact reason. Their banter was only interrupted when they suddenly overheard Futaba’s muffled screams from across the partition:

"Ann-chan’s! Incredible! Squishy! MARSHMALLOWS"

An awkward silence followed. The mental image of Futaba freaking out over Ann’s breasts formed purely unintentionally in their minds.

"Guys," Ryuji whispered loudly. "W-what about we take a short peek!?"

"Don’t be ridiculous, Ryuji," Morgana hushed back, sounding rather scandalized. "We promised Lady Ann not to peek. Also: she’ll never like you that way, you perv!"

"Shut up, it’s not like that!" Ryuji argued, face red - "You _know_ Futaba, they’re probably peekin’ on us too, so it’s only fair to peek back!"

Morgana still seemed terribly conflicted... "C’mon, this might be our only chance!" Ryuji urged him eagerly, "What about you guys, you’re gonna go peek too?"

Yusuke seemed to get intrigued by the thought, blabbering something about the aesthetics of body hair... Ren just sighed silently, looking rather unimpressed.

"Given your state, I presume you’d be unable to keep silent, which would cause you to get caught," Akechi remarked, dwelling in the hot water that was hugging closely to his shoulders. 

"Naaah, I’ll be fine!" Ryuji grinned and was already leaving the bath to sneak away, Yusuke looking after him perplexedly. Morgana was struggling for a while with an expression of severe inner conflict, but stayed strong.

On the other side of the partition, Makoto and Kasumi had been soaking in the girl’s bath, and it had been indeed Futaba who had initiated the peeking, already plastered to the partition.

"Ladies, get over here! It’s getting better by the minute!" Futaba reported. Next to her, in a comfy pink bathrobe, Ann was barely able to stop laughing, playfully telling Futaba what a dirty girl she was but kept checking out the boys anyways.

"I will not participate. This is… immature and stupid," Makoto scolded them.

"You’re going to regret this later when you hear our reactions, Makoto-chan!" Futaba informed her.

"T-the water is really nice here. Shouldn’t we go back inside…?" Haru tried to convince them, looking embarrassed, but staying right where she was behind Futaba.

"G-GUYS!" Futaba screeched, "Now for the main act! Holy moly, one is getting over here! It’s RYUJI!"

"FO' REAL!?" Ryuji yelled.

Upon getting caught, the girls exploded into a sequence of very vocal reactions... Makoto covered Kasumi’s innocent eyes and ears with a disappointed shake of her head.

Meanwhile, in the boys' bath, Akechi was trying to have a conversation with Yusuke about a mango parfait he ate the other day, but it didn't really go anywhere.

"How’re you feeling?" Morgana asked Ren who seemed somewhat close to dozing away.

"A bit strange..."

"I feel the same," Yusuke said, blinking slowly. "I’m afraid it might be those mushrooms…"

"Wait... Yusuke, where did you even get those mushrooms from?" Morgana asked with sudden horror in his voice. 

"I bought them from a homeless man in Shibuya on my way to Yongen," Yusuke stated. "Sensei was too immersed in his newest piece and forgot to buy groceries again, so I had no choice but to pick something up on the way."

"You did WHAT?" Ryuji yelled. "You let us all eat food you got from a total STRANGER?"

"That man is no stranger, to be precise," Yusuke said, "Since I do talk to him for a while every time I pass by."

"Are you all..." Akechi said in disbelief, but abandoned the sentence.

It was going to be a very long night.


	4. Party Night

Everything had started earlier that evening.

With Sojiro's permission, the group had gathered at Leblanc to celebrate the graduation with a so-called "recipe roulette": After being unable to decide what to have for dinner, Ann had proposed the glorious idea in the newly formed group chat to have everyone bring a random ingredient. Then, they'd simply improvise and see what to cook out of it.

Ryuji brought snacks, Yusuke brought mushrooms, Makoto a large number of buns, Haru some fatty tuna, Ann some strawberries, and Ren and Futaba added some other random ingredients they found in the café's fridge.

Nothing spectacular happened at first. Shiho dropped by for some chit-chat, then left again since she had an early start tomorrow. Morgana and Yusuke discovered a roof hatch in the attic ceiling and were trying to make it accessible by constructing a rather wobbly looking ladder that would lead from the attic to the rooftop. While Makoto and Kasumi were busy cooking in the kitchen, the rest of the group had a rather noisy, emotional game of Mario Kart upstairs.

At 8:30 PM, Akechi showed up, bringing a bag of raisins.

"Akechi." Ren greeted him soon after he had entered the crowded, noisy attic that smelled of salty chips and popcorn fresh from the microwave, mixed with a faint hint of dust and... mice.

"Good evening." Akechi forced a smile, getting out of his coat while looking around the tiny-ass attic. "It’s quite crowded in here. Isn't this place a bit too small for ten people?"

"We’ll head out later." Ren didn’t say anything about the bag of raisins, just accepted it with a puzzled look on his face. "Thanks for showing up."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Don't thank me till you’ve had fun."

"I’ll keep your promise in mind."

A silence followed where they just stood staring at each other, like Ren was waiting for Akechi to add something, and Akechi was waiting for Ren to say something, but in the end no one did.

"Well then, let’s not stand around." Akechi finally said, sounding slightly fed up already. "Can I sit here?" he was gesturing at the rather unappealing looking fouton.

"Gonna get you a drink." Ren told him fast.

After accidentally stepping on some crunchy chips on his way to the furniture, Akechi then devoted himself to the inevitable horror of forced socializing. He ended up casually conversing with Haru and Ann over the sound of the TV blasting the video game Futaba and Ryuji were playing.

After handing Akechi his cup of coffee, Ren returned to playing Mario Kart, but couldn’t help but eavesdrop on Akechi’s conversation with the girls - the three of them trying and mostly failing to find even ground. (Akechi interacting with the Phantoms... Despite everything, it was still weird. Of course, they were still warming up to each other - maybe, after a while, it would feel natural. )

When Morgana and Yusuke were done installing the attic hatch, Ann commanded all of them to ascend the ladder and gather on the improvised rooftop terrace. ("Uh, I don’t like the idea of climbing that wobbly ladder again." Makoto worried.) The sun was already setting in an unusually beautiful red-orange over the city of Tokyo. They all were served some sort of mushroom sandwiches which, thanks to Makoto’s cuisine, didn’t taste half that bad, although Kasumi kept pointing out a weird undefinable taste in it. She ate 6 sandwiches nonetheless.

After dinner, Ann handed everyone a cup filled with hot fluid.

"This isn't booze, is it?" Makoto narrowed her eyes.

"Nah, it’s just hot tea with raisins plus lots of sugar." Ann clarified. "We didn’t have anything else, so I just mixed what I found."

"So we could call it ‘Takamaki speziale’!" Haru suggested.

"What’s the occasion?" Akechi asked. "Since some of us can’t call themselves graduates just yet."

"Hmmm… The end of a long day?" Kasumi suggested with an expression of extremely hard thinking.

"The start of a long night!" Ryuji proclaimed.

"How about… ten people who managed to stay friends, despite everything." Morgana said.

"We don’t need a reason to celebrate - We're together, isn't that more we could ever wish for?" Ann said as she grabbed Haru, raising her cup, "To life and happiness!"

"Okay, life, I'll drink to that.

"Life and happiness," Akechi smiled and shot a quick glance at Ren (who looked poker-faced—but then again, he always looked like that), before taking a long swallow with the others. Ren downed the Takamaki speziale. It burned down his throat.

"Speaking of wishes, there’ll be meteor showers next weekend," Makoto informed them, "It's a rare opportunity. Perhaps we could drive out of the city and watch them together?"

"Light pollution might get in the way, but you might as well give it a try - maybe you are lucky?" Akechi said. "You could get to see some shooting stars."

"Then how 'bout we all go out on a CAMPING TRIP?" Ryuji suggested.

"One night in the wilderness, how exciting!" Haru agreed.

"I always wanted to go stellar star-gazing," Yusuke said absently, "I once had a dream of being far away from Tokyo, from the glow of city lights, climbing on top of a mountain..."

"The sky will be empty tonight, because I stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Futaba told Yusuke gravely.

"You’re quite not tall enough to reach the stars..." Yusuke informed her.

"You’re in for a huge ass surprise. The growth spurt has to be coming around… any day now." Futaba declared. "Post-time skip Futaba is going to be HUGE"

"What about you, Senpai? Akechi-kun?" Kasumi asked kindly, "Do you want to go?"

"Ah, I’m sorry…" Akechi shook his head, "I’m afraid I’m not free next weekend."

"Dude, you already finished school, so what’s the deal?" Ryuji pointed out, "Didn’t yo' say yo' wanted ta take a year off? Don’t act like you’re a super busy celeb or s’mthing."

"That’s, well…" Akechi said, his smile freezing just a bit. "I suppose, you’re..."

"It’s decided, then!" Haru said, "We’ll all go camping together!"

After that, nothing interesting happened for a while. They all visited the bathhouse, afterwards the girls were changing clothes and putting on make-up in Leblanc’s restroom while the boys drank coffee. Around that time, Yusuke’s mushrooms must have kicked in because Ren would only remember fragments of what happened next.

The mood had become quite boisterous. They started an enthusiastic photo session on their way to the metro station, taking pictures in silly poses, and Ren couldn’t help but join in the fun as well. Everyone wanted to wear Ren’s fake glasses and he didn’t get them back in the end.

Makoto and Haru were posing particularly cool on a rather nice-looking motorcycle which was parked at the side of the street. Ann was devotedly taking pictures of them, Makoto with her hands in a cool cop-like gun pose, Haru excitedly waving at the camera from the rear seat.

Ren was feeling rather good as well, despite being a little dizzy. He was listening to Ryuji losing his shit next to him upon hearing from Akechi that the latter had never in his life played a video game or read a single volume of Ryuji’s favorite pirate manga which Ryuji absolutely REFUSED to believe.

"Oh, holy shit," Ryuji said when his phone rang. "Everyone shut up. It’s my mom!"

"Tell her I said hi," Yusuke told him.

"Quiet!" Ryuji hushed them, then picked up the phone. "Hey Ma…"

"PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON," Ann yelled.

"Konnichi Waaaa!" Kasumi chanted into the phone a little bit too heartily while Futaba was making obnoxious sex noises.

Akechi, standing on the sidelines, was looking rather sober, watching with a mixture of mild interest and disbelief. Next thing Ren knew, he saw an embarrassed Makoto and Haru now apologizing to an unamused police officer who had just returned to his motorcycle and was asking them questions.

Then there was a jump in his memory and they were at a bar in Shinjuku? or Kichijoji? which he’d never been to before. It was stacked, Mika was there, and he remembered playing a game of pool with all of them.

They had a couple of drinks. Ann had her arm hang loosely around his neck while they were talking to Mika, who kept checking out Akechi. (Ren noticed that Akechi was drinking surprisingly little. Maybe he wouldn’t want to risk an accidental slip and tell the truth, Ren thought grimly.) For some reason, all the girls wanted to take pictures with Ren - probably due to his +Charm (♪♪♪) due to the hot bath earlier-, and he received a lot of compliments on his looks, including a couple of "you look HOT today, Ren!".

They were standing around in a circle in the club then and for some reason Mishima was there.

"Have you SEEN that girl?" in an awe-struck whisper, Mishima was gesturing at Mika who was standing at another pool table. "She must be an angel. She’s so pretty I can barely BELIEVE it."

"Mika? I think Ann is way prettier than her," Morgana said. "They’re work colleagues, by the way."

"You think Ann can introduce us?"

"She’s a model... Way out of your league," Morgana let him know. "Besides, she really isn’t that kind, actually. Ren got to know her a bit too."

"Nah, man, that’s... not the way you should think about this. You’re not like… below her," Ryuji encouraged him. "I mean, look at Ann. Bein’ a model isn’t THAT hard. Posin’ for some cool pictures? I can do that." He took a sip of grape juice. "I can be a model."

"A hand model, at most," Yusuke said doubtfully.

"I want to be her slave," Mishima uttered, eyes glued to Mika. "Who the eff invited Mishima?" Ryuji hissed into Ren’s ear and Ren honest by heart did not have the faintest clue.

"This feels a bit uncomfortable," Makoto confessed soon afterwards, having a conversation with two girls at the bar who had graduated from Shujin with Makoto. "I’ve… never really been to a club like this. Or been invited to a party, either."

"That’s because you were in the school council, we didn’t want you to snitch on us to the principal! But you’re no student council president anymore, so relax."

Makoto looked down herself, feeling out of place. "I don’t even know if this outfit is suitable for a club…"

"You look great," Ren told her automatically, and Makoto blushed.

"Would you like to dance?" Akechi suddenly asked.

"Akechi-kun…?" Haru looked at him in surprise, then blushed just as much as Makoto had. "Ah… In front of all these people, I’m not sure if I feel confident enough yet…"

"You'll feel confident once you start," Akechi encouraged her, politely extending his hand - ever the gentleman. "This song is rather slow, so it doesn't require any fancy footwork. I’m sure we can pull it off."

Haru still seemed awfully flustered, but also happy to be asked for a dance, so she just accepted and let Akechi lead her to the dance floor past Mika, who was in a state of utter disbelief over the fact that Akechi would ask Haru over her.

Perplexed, they all watched Haru and Akechi dance from afar. It was soon clear that both of them must have had some sort of dancing experience because their performance was way too fancy for amateurs. They were swaying easily with the music, Akechi smoothly twirling Haru around the club, while they even seemed to have enough time for light conversation. Haru was smiling and giggling a lot.

When the other girls disappeared in the ladies' room for what seemed more than an hour, the boys ended up at the bar. Since Yusuke and Morgana were broke and Ryuji didn’t really do alcohol, fucking Mishima of all people pretty much was Ren’s drinking partner for the entirety of the night. 

Mishima was rather shitfaced already, slurring every other syllable and barely making sense he told them: "To not… to well… um... Fuck, guys, we’re drinking… we're drinking to me not gettin' any."

"Bullshit, Mishima! We both know that's not the problem. You can get laid, but that's not all you're after, right?" Morgana tried to cheer him up. "Hey, look at me. I’ve got my sights set on something better, right? I won’t settle for anything less than making Lady Ann the _happiest_ person on earth one day!"

"You both have had no luck so far, though," Yusuke said bluntly. "Wouldn’t it be better to get advice from someone who had been lucky already?" 

Simultaneously, they looked at Ren.

"That’s right, why aren’t YOU giving us some advice!? You’re dating miss prez herself!" Mishima blurted out.

"Goddamn it man, I still can’t believe it," Ryuji grumbled, looking surprisingly solemn. "For how long ‘ve you and Makoto even been seein’ each other, man?"

Ren shrugged. "It just happened."

"So that’s… it. That’s the right mindset," Mishima said, somehow incredibly inspired by Ren’s three words like it had been a LIFE CHANGING REVELATION... "That’s it. I’ve been overthinking this. You simply have to... _go for it_. If this guy can do it, I’ll do it too!" he shouted. "I bet you I can get laid."

"I bet against it," Yusuke said immediately.

"Don’t underestimate me!"

"So what are the terms?" Morgana asked.

"I bet I can get laid before the end of the school year. If I don’t… I’m going to pay for a group dinner for all of us including me, at the Wilton Buffet!!" 

"It seems like you just want to force us to spend time with you," Yusuke observed.

"Alright Bobby," Mishima said to the bartender, thoroughly ignoring Yusuke. "Make mine a double!"

"That's the spirit!" Bobby set the shots in front of them. Mishima picked a glass and downed it, made an animalistic sound and stormed off.

With a hint of sympathy, the boys witnessed the sad spectacle of Mishima’s confidence exploding in his face when Mika broke into loud laughter upon hearing his proposal.

They went to sit down in one of the club’s booths. While everyone around him seemed to slowly get comfortable, it was the exact opposite for Ren. He didn’t speak much with anyone all night, feeling a certain sense of loneliness among them now... like he was the only one still sober and aware.

He was only thinking about the choice he had taken.

With half an energy drink in his hand, Ren was staring at Akechi from across the club, with whom he hadn’t exchanged a single word ever since they got here, and who appeared to be coincidentally on the eXaCt oThEr sIdE of the club from where Ren was standing at any given time, which secretly annoyed Ren.

At first, Ren had hoped Akechi was too mad to speak to him just yet. But then why hang out with the others?

Had he chosen to accept this reality, just for Haru and Futaba’s sake? Seemed odd.

But seeing him dance so easily, without a worry in the world... it occurred to Ren that this _couldn’t_ be an act. He seemed genuinely happy. Maruki must have swiped his memories, forced him to be happy like the others. In a way, it made sense. It had been Ren who had made the deal with Maruki - no one else. 

Leaning against his shoulder, Makoto was drinking a non-alcoholic mimosa from a straw. Akechi and Haru were still dancing (they must have been going for over an hour now.)

"They look beautiful together, don’t they?" Makoto said to him, voice raised over the loud music. Ren’s response to her question was delayed because the song _Two Tickets to Paradise_ started playing. The alcohol running through his veins made him wonder why he actually purchased two tickets. If he was going to paradise, the place of never-ending enjoyment and delight, why wouldn't he be satisfied with going alone? Surely even a lonely person could have fun in paradise.

Halfway into the night, Ren didn’t feel like talking nor having any more drinks, so he passed time on the dance floor. Makoto wasn’t much of a dancer, so he ended up mostly dancing with Ann.

At one point he was dancing next to Akechi, and couldn’t help but get competitive about it. The combination of alcohol + his tense mood somehow spurred him on to a particularly fancy spectacle as he spun Ann around.

Out of all the girls, he synced the best with Ann when it came to dancing. Her natural sense for sexiness was what made it feel the most effortless and organic, the choreography just magically appearing in his mind. When the song ended, Ren dropped and caught Ann in a breathtaking one-handed swooping dip, and some random people even started clapping at that.

Ren liked to think that there was something passive-aggressive in the way Akechi looked at him when their eyes met. Feeling a sense of triumph, Ren flashed him the slightest hint of his trademark Joker smirk.

"What a show-off, shouldn't you be more careful about drawing attention to us!?" Futaba commented when Ren returned to the slightly quieter lounge area. Ren collapsed on one of the lounge sofas, heart still beating fast from physical exhaustion.

Yusuke, sitting next to Futaba, seemed all the while oddly fascinated by Futaba’s one standing hair strand, which he kept touching in deepest interest.

"Is he alright?" Ren asked Futaba.

"His hands are shaking and a minute ago, he told me that he can hear colors," Futaba shrugged. "The usual."

Akechi and Haru joined them, still breathless from the dance, with Mika in tow who was hugging to Akechi’s arm closely, which he seemed to be oblivious of.

"Thank you for the dance, Akechi-kun. That was really fun!" Haru told him.

"The pleasure's all mine," Akechi said pleasantly before brushing some invisible dust off his clothes. "Though I feel quite sweaty now."

"You two looked sooo cute together!" Ann said, causing Mika to wrinkle her nose.

"It’s because Okumura-san has quite the talent," Akechi said, then told her directly, "All eyes were on you."

"Yikes, what a smooth talker!" Futaba commented.

Akechi sat down next to Ren, but soon was busy again since he gave in to Mika's wish of taking selfies together. Then he was patiently listening to the young model relentlessly telling him about her imaginary little aches and pains, making sure to have her cleavage in clear sight at all times.

Ren took a sip off his drink, set his glass down, put his head back with a sigh.

"What the hell is that?" Ryuji asked when he caught glimpse of the Monte Cristo Mika was offering Akechi.

"They cost me fifty thousand a piece," Mika said proudly. "They are intended to generously offer and graciously decline."

"Holy shit," Futaba hollered. "Get that thing away before Makoto gets back!", while Mishima yelled, "Holy shit, let’s smoke it before Makoto gets back!"

"Alright but EVERYONE takes a drag, no pussying out."

Mika took the first drag - making a sensual show out of it.

"Tastes like honey," she said, then passed the cigar on to Akechi who, much to Ren's surprise, somewhat begrudgingly accepted. He took a quick drag, just to get it over with. Ren watched him with a blank expression through the haze of smoke surrounding them.

"You smoke cigars like a woman," Ren told him.

"I’m quite sure this is the correct way of doing it though. Besides, it's not considered desirable to be experienced with these sorts of things, is it!" Akechi said, mildly irritated. "Well, are you enjoying yourself? You were the life of the party out on the dance floor earlier."

He turned to look at Ren who was sitting with his head leaned back as if he was dead, his hand resting on his energy drink as if it contained perilous poison that had brought about his demise.

"I'm just smiling... 'cause I have no idea what's going on." Ren deadpanned.

"You rather seem like the party animal type," Akechi said without a second glance, passing on the cigar to him. "I think it suits you. People are drawn to you effortlessly, so it’s easy for you... Besides, you’re the type to act on instinct, without thinking."

Ren took a long drag instead of giving a reply, taking his time to enjoy the flavor of the smoke expertly. He couldn't exactly explain the initial taste, but it definitely tasted like honey as it left his mouth. He quite liked it. And for some reason, he also liked the slight twitch of annoyance in Akechi’s brow.

"So, uuuh, are you two friends?" Mika butted in, sounding bored, probably just trying to regain Akechi's attention.

Ren said nothing - blankly staring into space.

"...we've known each other for a while." Akechi replied, unsmiling.

Mika then continued talking to Akechi about a party at one of her model friends’ ex-boyfriend’s loft where she wanted to take him to. Being ignored, Ren felt tired at this point, pretending to be asleep, then actually falling asleep.

When he woke up, he felt like shit. It was 2:30 AM. Mika was gone, and so was Akechi.

"Sweetie, I’m going to leave now," Makoto whispered to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Kasumi passed out in the ladies' room in a human pretzel position and Futaba, well... I know it's a special occasion and she seems to have fun but I don’t want her to take it too far. I’m going to take them home, ok?"

"OK," Ren told her, "Hey, do you know where Akechi went?" he added casually, looking around for him.

"Huh? Yeah, I think I saw him going to the restroom a minute ago."

Ren got up and staggered to the restrooms where he ran into Mishima.

"It WORKED!" Mishima looked like a kindergartner who just got two toys in his Big Bang Menu instead of one. "Your advice... was incredible! She remembered my name! My NAME! She just told me she’s going to leave now with her model friends for another party and everyone can bring a +1, and she invited me! ME! I’m going to have a model girlfriend at a 5% chance now!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ren pushed past him when he spotted Akechi, who was picking up his coat and about to leave the bar. Ren walked towards the exit, following him.

"Hey," Ren said. "Where’re you going?"

"Oh, it’s you." Akechi turned around. "I just felt the need to go somewhere a bit more quiet for a while."

"You were about to leave, weren’t you?" Ren suspected.

"It's gotten late already, after all…" Akechi said, glancing at his wristwatch. "It would be bothersome if I were to miss the last train home."

Ren regarded him silently, then without another word grabbed Akechi’s hand and walked off with him. His balance slightly off due to the unexpected gesture, Akechi staggered after him. He dragged him outside of the bar, cold air hitting him in the face that had irritation written all over it.

"What, hold on…" Akechi complained, "Where are we going!?"

Ren said nothing, gripping his hand tighter when Akechi tried to struggle away. Outside, the moon, pale and low, hung just above the tip of the Shibuya Tokyu Office Building - it had rained a bit in the meantime, splinters of glass, empty cups and beer cans littering the wet pavement. Ren was tired, probably drunk, but the change of environment combined with the circumstances made him feel very sober all of a sudden.

Ren led him around a corner until the noise of people laughing, yelling over the music became distant, into a side alley that had nothing but some bags of garbage.

"Let go of me already." Akechi staggered upright as Ren released him abruptly, keeping a considerate distance between them. "Would you tell me already what this is about."

"You already know that," Ren replied. 

The wind picked up a torn movie entrance ticket which tumbled down the deserted side alley... and then something in Akechi’s eyes finally changed, the fake pleasantness slowly melting away.

"I’m quite sure I don’t." he said in a calm, yet unsettling fashion - no more friendliness in his voice. "I’m here, I’m alive, and I even came to join your foolish little drinking bout just as you wished, did I not?"

"I knew it…" Ren muttered.

"So what?" Akechi wrapped his coat around himself more tightly. "I’ve been considerate enough to play along so no one would realize something’s off and so your dear _friends_ would keep their delusions. That being said, rest assured that this was the last time I'll endure their presence."

"So that’s it," Ren said simply. "That's how it’s going to be?"

"I’m afraid I don’t understand."

It was like talking to a wall... Tiredness was coming back to Ren, making him wonder not for the first time in their complicated relationship if he should just give up, let him be if that was what Akechi wanted; but he fought it back.

"Be honest with me," he told him in a calm, clear tone.

"I _am _being honest... Besides, aren’t _you_ the master of lies now."

"We both remember. We’re in this together."

"No, we're not." Akechi said. "I trusted your judgement, that's why I let you take the choice. This is what you chose under the guise of _for the greater good_. If you’re having second thoughts now, I won’t be... "

"That’s… not it," Ren told him, eyes glowing in the dark.

"Then what else is there to it?" Akechi asked, enunciating each syllable very clearly.

Ren was quiet for a while, having to say it out loud costing him quite an effort. With Wakaba and Haru's Dad, still alive...

"In this reality—you could be one of us."

Akechi tch'ed at that. There was a pause, Akechi’s hair blown into his eyes by the cold wind, then he replied, voice dripping with malevolence, "From the start, I believe I made it clear I am not one of those 'Phantom Thieves'. I had been ready to testify against Shido and to play along with this illusion because I wanted to repay favors—nothing more, nothing less."

"Then what about us?" Ren demanded.

"There’s no use in pretending to _you_ since we’re both aware of the truth." Akechi averted his gaze. He continued in a tone as if debating the terms of a formal contract, "I don’t see any need to interfere with each other to any extent more than absolutely necessary. You and me... we're done. I believe I made as mu..."

He was cut off when all of a sudden, Ren reached out and forcefully drove him back into the building's wall.

Akechi gasped- for a fleeting moment, he looked strangely young; his mouth was slightly open in surprise, like his heart had just skipped a beat, but then it closed again.

Somewhere further down the street, the siren of an ambulance screamed; their long shadows cast vividly on the wet pavement in the glare of the siren lights, and for a moment, Ren could make out Akechi’s features more clearly: the slight crease in his brow, the gleam in those reddish brown eyes that were glaring at Ren with same displeased look he always seemed to have since he came back. Ren's lips were pressed together as he stared back at him sharply but not unkindly—as if they were equals, as if they could have this fight on level ground.

They both remained that way, not a word spoken for what felt like an eternity... Akechi looked profoundly uncomfortable, yet didn’t move away; gloved hands slowly unclenching and bracing backwards against the wall behind him. (Being so close to him, Ren could actually feel the warmth of Akechi's body very clearly in the cold), the suffocating tightness in Ren's chest was almost unbearable; but just like Akechi, he stubbornly **REFUSED** to be first to break their fierce eye contact.

But in the end, neither of them moved, and when the tension became too overwhelming, Akechi narrowed his eyes.

"Yes?" Akechi urged, voice quiet yet he somehow managed to sound extra-snotty.

Ren gritted his teeth. "It's _nothing_."

"Well," Akechi's voice wavered a bit, which made him fling his hand into Ren’s chest a little harder than necessary. "Then stay _back_."

The moment was broken. Ren let him go and stepped back.

Without any more words, Akechi picked some belongings off the ground that he had apparently dropped earlier, then graciously stormed off without any sort of goodbye, the sound of his footsteps vanishing into the night.

_Goddammit_ _._

Ren ran a hand through his frizzy hair, trying to calm the chaos that was irking him up on the inside lately. His heart was pounding as if he'd just performed some serious stunts, and the amount of adrenaline pumping within him made him kind of want to do that right now.

The general mood had hit rock bottom when Ren returned.

"Can we leave?" Morgana yawned when everyone had gathered in front of the bar, nobody asking Ren where he had been. The girls had gone home.

"Yeah man, I’m cold and hungry." Ryuji complained.

Mishima just left the club, helping Mika get into her jacket who was ignoring him, getting into the limo that was already waiting in front of the club.

"Hey Bitchima~! Thanks for calling the cab. Oh, but the limo driver wants payment up front. Can you cover it for us, baby? It’s just 9,000 yen for the all of us. Thanks, I love you!" she told him and gave him a smooch on the cheek that left a trace of lipstick. "S-sure." Without hesitation, Mishima handed her the money, looking very much like he couldn’t believe his own luck.

"Uh, sorry, there's not enough space for you. We're packed as it is already with ten people in the back. But I reeeally appreciate it Mishy~. Bye bye!"

Then the limo drove off... with his jaw dropping, Mishima finally snapped back to his senses.

"Sh… she tricked me! How evil... that woman is the devil!" he whimpered, his heart shattering for the second time that night.

Ren put a hand on his shoulder, realizing for the first time that the only problem left to worry about in a world of happiness where all wishes had come true, was the problem of love.

It was way too awful to end the night like this, so they decided to head down to Big Bang Burger. Ren didn’t know why, but he felt like taking the Challenge, and Mishima and Ryuji joined in. He wasn’t even feeling that hungry but downed three 1lb patties with all the trimmings, plus 1lb of fries, 12 rashers of bacon, 1 fried egg, 120 grams of spare ribs, 150 grams of cheddar cheese AND a root beer floater.

When he finished, the crowd of spectators that had gathered around them was losing it, exploding in cheers and applause and chants of victory. The waitress gave him a badge and everyone wanted to shake his hand at once. As Ren slowly walked outside and down Shibuya main road, he felt nauseous but still a bit victorious.

By the end of the night, Mishima puked on Ryuji when they were at the restroom and told Ren all about it afterwards. Mishima kept insisting that it was "the funniest thing that ever happened" and Ryuji, who had been puked on, said "it was the worst thing that had ever happened".

With their arms thrown around each other's shoulders, they wobbled to the metro station together.


	5. Camping Trip (1/2)

On the day of the camping trip, Ren overslept. His pleasant dreams faded abruptly when Morgana woke him up with straightforward criticism: "…you dreaming about? Seriously, Ren. You could go camping with the tent you pop every morning."

"Get lost," Ren told him, alarmingly awake all of a sudden, protectively yanking the blanket over his body. Morgana, standing at the end of his bed in a tracksuit and in full camping gear, just shrugged and said in an extra sassy tone, "Just wanted to wake you. Those guys will be here any minute you know. Do what you have to do, but do it fast."

Ren said nothing while Morgana left the attic, a sudden opinion forming in his head that the former cat, now human acquaintance, should from now on pay for his sushi himself and maybe also pay him rent. Maybe he should tell him that sometimes. Even though it was mostly the same guy as before, it had been considerately less weird to share his room with a cat.

Ren peeked below the blanket. It would be too obvious in his gym shorts, so Ren sighed, closed his eyes... visualized Lala-chan in a string bikini, sunbathing with Ohya, then counted to 100 until his morning wood subsided and he was ready for today's adventure.

Down the road close to Leblanc, the rented van was honking impatiently. Ren came outside with a bag thrown over his shoulder that was packed with whatever he had found in under one minute. He wasn’t really feeling it just yet.

"Effin’ FINALLY!" Ryuji said, immediately providing Ren with a can of salty peanuts.

"What are the rules?" Makoto warned from the driver’s seat.

"No eatin’ in the rented van." Ryuji grumbled, putting the peanuts away.

"What else?"

"No feet on the cushion," Futaba grumbled, putting down her legs to sit properly.

Ren climbed into the cramped van, just to freeze for a second when he saw who was sitting in the front between the girls, wearing a light grey tracksuit.

"You’re coming too?" he asked Akechi blankly.

"I said I would, didn’t I?" Akechi replied matter-of-factly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What’re you waiting for? Hop in!" Morgana urged, and a tiny smile tucked into the corner of Ren's mouth as he leaped into the backseat. He was feeling very excited for the trip all of a sudden.

"Let’s GO!" Ann cheered as they pulled out, leaving the city behind them.

Which took longer than expected! Makoto was a very calm driver who followed speed limits and traffic law meticulously, precisely. Three hours later, they had finally left the main road and left the city behind them. While it had been rather cloudy in Tokyo this morning, thankfully the forecast was to clear up this afternoon, meaning the skies should be clear for stargazing.

They passed the time chatting excitedly while driving along an unpaved and very dusty road along the coastline. Even thought the others told her to hit the gas pedal already, Makoto was still worried because the rental van was not insured for driving on unpaved roads, so it was a fairly lengthy drive to their destination.

Akechi was mostly silent in group conversations, only became talkative once when conversing with Ann about a movie they both hadn’t seen yet and about a new sushi restaurant in Shibuya that apparently got a couple of pretty good reviews.

"By the by, where are you all planning to spend the night?" Akechi asked. "Since I don't own any camping equipment, I’d prefer a small ryokan or inn to be there."

"Oh, uhm... well, we thought it’d be nice to spend a night without a tent, all the way into the wild with just our sleeping bags," Haru explained.

"Won’t it be cold though?" Akechi argued.

"I didn’t own any camping equipment either, so I acquired suitable sleeping bags at the thrift shop," Yusuke said. "I can offer you one of them. The brand is called Extreme Night, so I believe it must be suitable even for the chilly season."

"It’s going to get freezing for sure. But no worries, we packed plenty of extra blankets and warm clothes. My mom fashioned me some longjohns." Futaba let them know. "I’m not much of an outside person, so I gotta build myself a warm nest up there so I don’t die."

Akechi didn’t comment further on it but he probably regretted coming along just then.

Halfway up the coastline it got rather foggy. The satnav stopped working and Makoto stopped the van to ask a lone backpacker for directions.

He told them: "Ain’t nobody there this time o’ year. You’ll be all alone up there," in the creepiest voice one could conjure. Then the guy laughed and left. Makoto had an expression of concern on her face for the rest of the drive.

Their group parked in a fairly remote part close to the coastline, then started the hike. They didn’t have a designated campground but wanted to simply hike along the trail that hugged the coastline for a while until they’d find a nice spot.

The hike wasn’t easy, but definitely amazing, since it offered stunning views over the coast from above - breathtaking landscapes from rugged rocky clifftops. Then the path led them through a forest, before dropping down to sea level for river crossings. They all held onto their gear well to ensure to remain dry while crossing the rivers. Ann slipped on a wet stone while crossing a river, and Akechi was quick to grab her elbow to keep her from falling. He was pretty distant otherwise. Then they passed by a green open field filled with sheep, lots of sheep. They had to talk Yusuke out of taking one with him for artistic purposes.

Futaba’s stamina wasn’t really on par with the rest of them so at one point, Ren and Makoto took turns in giving her piggyback rides.

"So what kind of research does your mother do exactly, Sakura-chan?" was the first thing Akechi asked Futaba while they were walking next to her.

"Glad you asked. It’s Futaba," Futaba corrected while hanging from Ren’s back like a monkey, "My mom's research is the real deal. Quantum physics’ next level science. It’s going to give scientists superpowers. It’s all about super small particles… The science behind these little thingies is complicated, and until recently, didn’t exist outside of lab settings. But you can perform amazing feats with them that are able to bend reality - including teleportation!" she told him proudly.

"You seem quite interested in this stuff. Are you going to become a scientist and help her with her research one day?" Makoto asked her conversationally.

"Isn’t Futaba-senpai more one of those people who’re into the squishy things?" Kasumi suggested.

"Squishy…?" Yusuke repeated.

"Yeah," Ann said, "Like squeezing and poking plants and animals that go SQUISH." 

"Nah, I’m not about life. Astrophysics it is. Whatever it is, it better be dead, far away and rock hard," Futaba answered.

"I see. It’s not bad to think about what may lie beyond," Akechi said. "Science fiction movies have been forecasting the future’s technological inventions before."

"Hey... are you... a Star Wars nerd!?" Futaba suspected. "You know, I’m free all summer before school starts. If Sojiro doesn’t mind, we should all meet at Ren's place and have a Star Wars marathon some time…"

(Despite the weight on his back, Ren was smirking to himself. It was the first time he’d heard Akechi interact with Futaba in a lighthearted way.)

After a while they finally arrived at a true gem: Their campsite was a clearing of a forest, there was a clear stream nearby. Upon arriving everyone was hungry, so their first task was to have lunch, then set up camp.

Afterwards, they decided to have another hike further up the coastline. Futaba, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana volunteered to stay at the camp to collect firewood, fetch water from the stream and make fire so they could cook a meal and have dinner while enjoying the sunset together.

When the rest of them followed the trail further into a forest, they learned that Haru was capable of recognizing any plant they found. It was a nice view to see her, excitedly exploring the wilderness on their way, her red tracksuit flashing among the trees.

Unfortunately, after two hour or so, they realized they had gotten lost in the wild. The mood dropped instantly because this meant returning to camp would take longer than expected and their stomachs were growling already.

"This doesn't make any sense. We should have reached the place described in the guide in a few minutes." Makoto was studying the map, which she had, unironically, printed on actual paper.

"I feel like we passed by this tree several times already," Kasumi sighed. "Although, uh... all trees look the same by now..."

"How about we stop here for a bit, until we know where we went wrong?" Akechi suggested, not hiding that passive-aggressive tone entirely.

"I'm rather thirsty," Yusuke admitted. "I'm afraid I already drank all the tap water I brought..."

"Look." Haru picked up a stone from the river at her feet and turned it over to observe it. Small clusters of sand grains crusted its bottom. She showed them what looked like a scab creeping almost imperceptibly along the bottom of the stone.

"Caddisflies!" she identified. "They are useful as indicators of good water quality, since they are sensitive to water pollution."

"That’s amazing, Haru," Ren said, looking over her shoulder.

"That’s… g-great...!" Kasumi said, standing at a 3 meters distance.

Haru chuckled, then carefully returned the rock to the spot where she had gotten it, like she wanted to give the bug back its home.

"We're off track. I'm just... not entirely sure where North is," Makoto meanwhile confessed.

"How about I play navigator for a bit? Perhaps it'll save us some time." Akechi nonchalantly took the map from Makoto's hands.

"Excuse me...?" There was a stunned, wild-eyed look on Makoto's face, but she didn't comment further on it.

"I see. It should be just about half a kilometre south from here," Akechi said after a minute. "That direction."

"Let's go," Ren said.

The group started moving. Goro gave Makoto back her printed map. For some minutes Makoto had a somewhat soured look on her face like she had just tasted something expired.

"My grandfather once told me that moss is thickest on the north side of a tree… And that's a way to figure out where's North!" Haru continued happily, the only one who was still in high spirits. 

"Did you know you can observe ants to tell the direction, Okumura-san?" Akechi said. "Scientists say they can follow a compass route, regardless of the direction in which they are facing."

"So it’s just like moss! Are you interested in these sorts of things, Akechi-kun?"

"Not particularly, it’s just what I remember from school."

They went on with the trivia facts for a while, really because it was the only way to kill the impeding boredom.

"Those two are really something," Makoto murmured to Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"Truly, it’s like watching a documentary," Yusuke said. "I find it quite informative."

"It’s getting a little cold," Kasumi sighed, "Maybe we should go hiking in summer next time?"

"I like the chilliness of spring," Yusuke said. "Despite the cold, the mist and white frost are quite a dazzling view."

"I personally prefer the summer season," Akechi said. "It’s more fun to enjoy things outside. Without being cold, that is."

They went on for a little longer while the scenery outside the forest slowly became rougher and harder to navigate. It became progressively more dangerous to climb over the uneven rocks. The coastine was very steep next to them, a sheer cliff dropping down to the crashing waves of the ocean. That free fall would be from an extreme height, and below was freezing cold water amid the deafening noise of splashing waves pounding the shore.

"That's it! That's the spot described in the guide."

They gazed up the hill. From the distance, he could make out something that looked like a steep rough mass of rock forming part of a cliff or mountain peak, sitting above the shoreline about 70 ft.

"Are you sure you want to climb up there?" Akechi asked. 

"Well... Akechi-kun has a point," Makoto sighed. "The sun is setting, and since we didn’t bring any torches, I'd suggest to call it a day and go back to the camp."

"What?" Yusuke said, "After coming all the way here..."

"It's too dangerous," Akechi said. "Besides, it's gotten too foggy to proceed."

"What," Ren said, "You afraid of drowning?"

Something must have snapped because that shut Akechi up for a very long moment.

"Maybe I am," he said, sounding somewhat upset; and then, without a word, he pushed past Ren and went ahead along the rocky paths leading up to the cliff. Soon, his silhouette was swallowed entirely by the fog.

"So he just went. Didn't we just agree to...?" Makoto sighed.

"I'll go get him," Ren told her. "Don’t wait for us."

"…alright, but please be careful." Makoto said and turned towards him to give him a quick hug. "I'll save some dinner for you."

After the others had gone back to the camp, Ren went after Akechi, whipping cold sea air slapped harshly at his clothes and face.

"Akechi?" Ren shouted into the nothingness. The fog was so dense, he could hardly see. "Akechi." It echoed down the cliffs, but no response.

The softening dusk of evening transformed the harsh landscape, morphing rocky cliffs into orange-colored velvet walls. Sparkling water-diamonds shimmered above the spray, tossed high into the air from blasting from the fissure.

Transfixed, Ren watched him standing on top of the cliff... Something eerie and dangerous surrounded Akechi, and Ren couldn’t help but feel drawn to it.

Akechi didn’t look up when Ren approached him, the whipping wind of the coast blowing open his tracksuit jacket. 

"Are you familiar with ‘the call of the void’, the instinctive urge to let go and jump from high places?" Akechi asked casually. "The sudden, inexplicable urge to jump without thinking of the consequences…"

Ren’s feet rustled an inch closer to the edge, pebbles tumbled from the cliff. His eyes followed, staring down into steep depths. The jump looked high.

"It’s a dangerous endeavor to let go and release one’s inner desires like that. It could even make people suicidal, then make them regret it the second after they jump."

"Or make people take nude selfies at work," Ren said.

"One of the more harmless desires." Akechi said, kind of losing that train of thought.

"It’s unsettling, you know," Akechi said, "That day on the ship... I don’t remember anything beyond that point."

Ren buried his hands in his pockets. He knew Akechi was still trying to find answers to questions that remained.

"At any given moment, I was thinking about this one thing: Masayoshi Shido hunkered over in front of me. His life at my mercy..." Akechi paused, watched the sun dip itself into the ocean, then added, "I never thought much about what would come afterwards."

"He was the reason for my probation," Ren mentioned.

"I suspected as much," Akechi said. "I read your criminal record and grew suspicious since no name was mentioned."

"Yeah."

"Good job. I wish I could have been there to punch him myself," Akechi said lowly but with his indifferent tone it was kind of hard to tell if he was being sarcastic. "However, there's no record of your arrest in this reality since in this world, neither of us has committed any crimes."

They listened to the sounds of waves crashing and the raucous calls of sea gulls, the loud thunderous crashing of waves.

"Time for a new start," Ren said lowly, reaching for the zipper of his own jacket. "Time to let go."

"After all this..." Akechi scoffed. "Even if I could... what then?"

"You're free." Ren was taking his time with taking off his jacket. "Nothing holding you back now."

At that, Akechi looked like he just ate a raw lemon.

"Of course you would say something like that… That’s the way _you_ live, is it not? I wonder how you can do it. Live like that, free from any grudge or..."

But then could no longer ignore how Ren grabbed his own shirt behind his back to yank it over his head. "What on earth are you…"

Ren swiftly turned around, standing there shirtless in the cold, hands shoved into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Just doing what my heart tells me."

"What are you even…" Akechi shook his head. "Were you even listening to me? Besides, I don’t think it’s a way of liv—REN!"

For a terrifying second, Akechi was gripped by what may have seemed like uncontrollable fight, flight, or freeze response when he witnessed how Ren simply took a step backwards over the edge - allowing his body to fall from the cliff.

"Ren!?"

Akechi rushed to the edge of the cliff to look down the large rock formation, the wind rushing through his hair. Through the fog, Amamiya was nowhere to be seen. He felt an immediate chill; the sound of the crashing waves and howling wind diminished and faded as he imagined jumping.

"You stupid... you goddamn piece of…"

Akechi held back multiple curses at once, then released a very aggressive "aughhh!!!" before raising his voice angrily. "Fine, then! I'm doing it!" he screamed down the cliff as he dramatically began to take off his jacket. "Oh, I‘m not going to… LIKE HELL I’M GOING TO LET YOU WIN!" he shouted as he pointed at the spot where he suspected Ren to be. Akechi hissed as he ripped off his shirt, then picked up Amamiya’s clothes too and ANGRILY threw them all down the coast. 

He tried to think rationally. What did he have to lose? It was freezing cold, but there were no rocks. It was just a clear, straight shot down into the water... Nothing one wouldn’t survive.

Akechi figured it would be an awful swim back to the coast from the cliff. However, he was a fairly good swimmer.

The moment of pure silence within him brought solace, but not before his dark thoughts took over and he took several steps back as his head played on repeat how STUPID AND POINTLESS IT WOULD BE TO JUMP DOWN A 70 FT CLIFF.

That reckless idiot had surely not taken the little fact into consideration that they weren't in the Metaverse where he could pull off stunts like that without consequences. Furthermore, they all had no phone signal up here. They could not call for help and NOBODY was in this weather beaten, deserted scenery!

But could he really afford not jumping after Ren Amamiya had done it in a breeze? His stomach was turning at the mere THOUGHT.

"Damn you, you goddamn..."

Akechi's heart skipped a beat the split second before he ran. With no further moment to pass, he executed a running jump, and then he knew nothing but the wind's strength pushing hard against his body as he fought the force of gravity.

Meanwhile, as his face had broken the surface of the water, Ren was breathing and gasping uncontrollably for a few seconds, then took a long, deep gasp for air.

He had kind of slid off the cliff rather than jumped, which had made the plunge unsmooth and pretty uncomfortable. The water was icy cold, but he decided to relax and float in the water a bit until the cold shock would disappear.

Ren stared up the cliff. He couldn’t see him, just heard the echo of Akechi furiously cursing which he found dangerously entertaining. Half a minute later Akechi followed after him, falling and hitting the surface equally as hard.

Akechi emerged from the water with a gasp, then saw Ren just ahead of him, floating idly in the water. After seeing that he was alive, Akechi glanced at him like he was considering something illegal, then instead, immediately began swimming, no sound escaping him except for some small, broken gasps all the way to the coast.

With gritted teeth, he climbed up the coast and walked out of the water. Ren calmly followed after him, his clothes heavy and dripping wet, clinging closely to his body.

"Are you OK?" Ren asked.

"Very funny."

"Guess you are.

"You're... reckless", Akechi snapped between two shuddering breaths, "a show-off, childish, and crazy."

"You’re too," Ren told him. "I like it."

Akechi ignored him, his body shaking uncontrollably as he continued searching for where his clothes had landed.

Rapid hearts still pounding against their chests from the sudden adrenaline rush of a near-death experience, they tried to more or less dry themselves off and get back into their clothes. Ren shot Akechi a brief side glance and noted that Akechi got a couple of bloody scratches on his right ankle.

"Are you really OK?"

"Fine and dandy!" Akechi said, hostile. He finished putting on his clothes. Soaked to the bone, he was shivering violently with water drops falling off his face and body. Ren reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Hands off!" Akechi groaned. "You alm-most got us killed."

"Sorry," Ren said, a bit pale and sounding a bit suffocated himself. "I wanted to know… if you’d do it."

"I’ve had enough of this," Akechi suddenly roared, turning around wildly "ENOUGH of your idiotic friends, of walking and sitting around in the dirt, and particularly enough of _YOU!"_

Ren was kind of startled at that outburst. Staring back silently with wide eyes, he looked like a wet cat with his dark hair sticking to his head.

"I DO prefer spending my nights with a roof over my head. I need a bed and a civilized meal. But most of all, I n-need a hot cup of coffee right now!" Akechi yelled at him. "All of this is seemingly too much to ask for. Because since you idiots thought it would be a great idea to let SAKAMOTO be in charge of the campfire, I will most likely not even get THAT!"

"I think Ann brought a bottle of lemon sour..." Ren offered weakly.

Akechi's lips parted with a quick, shivering gasp, then he shot him a dismissive glance and passed by him, heading back into the general direction of the camp. Ren followed after him.

"Well… at least your plan worked out just fine!" Akechi said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "I am _very_ much in touch with what my heart wants right now."

Ren smiled at that.

And with chattering teeth and goosebumps all over, the two of them staggered back to the camp.


	6. Camping Trip (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for cheating at the end of this chapter - it doesn't have a big impact on the story nor the characters, so if it negatively affects your reading experience it's best to skip this chapter and continue with the next chapter.

Their way back had probably been the longest walk of their lives.

"What happened!?" Makoto squeaked upon their arrival at the camp site, seeing them soaked wet and freezing.

"Amamiya-kun thought it necessary to take a dip in March!" Akechi said through clenched teeth.

"Here." Ren threw him a spare tracksuit that landed on his head. "We should be around the same size."

"I’m going to warm you up." Makoto said and hugged Ren closely, appreciatively rubbing his back. Akechi said nothing, took the dry tracksuit and disappeared into the near forest for quite some time.

Makoto and Kasumi were in the middle of cooking with cast iron over the campfire. Kasumi was in charge of the stew meat, Makoto was doing the potatoes and veggies. Ann and Morgana, who were lovable but useless, unpacked some drinks and sweets. Kasumi added the veggies to the stew, accidentally dropping some into the fire which caused quite a lot of smoke, then tried to keep the fire from going out while it simmered.

"Even I could have done a better job than that," Akechi commented when he had returned, watching them with a cup of hot tea. Wrapped up in a blanket, he’d been quite gloomily, trying to stay as far away from the group as possible while at the same time staying close to the fire, conspicuously observing their cooking for the last ten minutes. It was irritating.

"You know, Akechi, you could just help us?" Makoto suggested, raising a challenging brow.

Futaba was growling. "I’m staaarving. Hand me the goods already."

"Would you keep still," Yusuke told her.

"Wait, are you…" Futaba snitched his sketch book from his hand. "What the hell? That looks like a creepy lil’ gremlin! It doesn’t look like me at all! And you call yourself an artist!"

"What pretensions, young girl! The artist must possess the courageous soul that dares to depict the truth."

While waiting for the stew, Ren listened to Akechi passive-aggressively accepting a spare sleeping bag from Yusuke, only for them to find out a moment later that Yusuke had misread the imprint as "Extreme Night" instead of "Extreme Light". The sleeping bags he brought were cheap things designed for summer camp. Despite his mood hitting a new low point, Akechi didn't look like anything could surprise him anymore at this point.

Soon afterwards it started raining a little bit, but Ren and Ryuji got that damned campfire going in spite of it.

Finally, when the sun had gone down, they all sat around the campfire in a circle and enjoyed their hot stew. By the time they finished their dinner, the camping site was pitch black. And cold. Really fucking cold. The stars took their positions in the night sky and the moon hung like a grey white lantern against the black velvet sky. Later, Futaba and Ryuji were lighting some little fireworks Ryuji brought. They all drank tea and, whoever wanted, from a bottle of chocolate-flavored alcohol to keep themselves warm. Akechi and Ren were sneezing and coughing the whole evening.

"I want a hot shower... I'm frozen through despite the liquor and the fire." Ann sighed.

"I just hope there will be no wild animals…" Makoto sighed, shifting around somewhat uncomfortably while staring towards the near forest. "I need to go to the bathroom, but…"

"Hey… guys, do you hear that?" Ryuji suddenly said.

"What…?" Makoto said anxiously, pulling her knees closer to her body. "Stop it, Ryuji, that’s not funny."

"I hear it, too," Akechi said, serious. They all shut up for a moment and then they heard these voices that sounded like little kids somewhere nearby, towards the direction of the forest.

Makoto let out various tiny frustrated sounds.

"M-maybe that’s just another hiking group?!" Kasumi stuttered to herself, scared.

"I'm only hearing kid's voices, though," Akechi whispered. "It sounds like 5 to 6-year olds."

"Huh? Nah, those’re animal noises fo’ sure," Ryuji replied but then they heard childlike, high-pitched laughter. It scared the shit out of all of them, all of them freezing up in an instant.

"G-guys…" Makoto whimpered, terrified, covering her face in her hands like she didn’t even want to see what it was that approached them.

To calm her down, Ren put an arm around her protectively and in a chain reaction, Yusuke put an arm around Futaba protectively and Morgana put an arm around Ann protectively and was slapped by Ann immediately. "Hands off, I’m not THAT scared!"

Nobody moved. They sat waiting in the dark, the fire the only source of light in the wilderness. Ryuji had already grabbed a vegetable knife. They kept staring at the forest.

The voices eventually stopped.

"Did… we… imagine it?" Haru whispered anxiously, looking over at Yusuke who was also white as a ghost.

Akechi was about to say something when they suddenly started hearing footsteps in the dark, walking towards them. They were soft enough that Ren kept telling himself that it was an animal, but it got so close to their camp that they could hear the individual wet leaves crushing underneath these steps. At this point, even Ren who was normally a cool guy was holding his breath while Makoto was shaking and clutching at his shoulder a bit too hard. The footsteps got so close that it sounded like it was right in front of them. And then, without anything else happening, it just walked away.

The ten of them didn’t speak and just sat there for a couple of tense seconds, then breathed out after the adrenaline had cooled down. "Holy shit, what the eff was that!" Ryuji growled.

"I NEARLY PISSED MY PANTS!" Futaba yelled.

"You guys didn’t really think this ‘outdoor camping’ thing through, did you?" Akechi said, but sounded somewhat amused for a change.

Afterwards, they settled down with blankets and pillows to talk below the starry sky and waited for the meteor showers. To pass the time, Ann proposed a game of Truth or Dare to keep them from dozing away.

"Aren’t we are bit too old for a game like that?" Makoto sighed.

It’s the best game for a sleepover AND for camping nights! Everyone knows it’s always a totally good time!" Ann insisted.

"Truth or dare?" Ryuji asked her.

"Dare."

"I dare you to stop playing this stupid effin’ game."

"That’s a paradox, though…"

They went on playing. The questions weren’t really that exciting, and Ren didn’t really put much thought into the game. He only laughed once when Haru asked Ryuji in what moment of his life he’d been the most truly happy, which even after minutes of back and forth, Ryuji absolutely REFUSED to answer. Ann was asked to rank the boys in terms of sexiness of their body parts and Ren somehow won first place for ‘best booty’, and he accepted this information.

Akechi was as secretive about his personal life as ever and even one hour into the game, they had learned nothing new about him other than that he disliked wasps. Ren couldn’t help but notice that the warm light from the camp fire reflected off Akechi’s hair and made the side of his face seem ablaze with gold.

"Truth or dare?" Akechi asked him at one point.

"Truth," Ren said, realizing his thoughts had been drifting off.

"Tell us an embarrassing fact about Sakamoto-kun," Akechi suggested.

"Dude, that’s not how this shit works! You’re supposed to reveal your OWN effin' secrets!"

"How about you tell us about your own weaknesses, then?" Akechi asked Ren with a smile.

"This dude doesn’t have any flaws, man," Ryuji stated with some shoulder patting. "He’s clean!"

"Oh, but isn't there one?" Akechi acted all innocently, "Your tendency to engage in thievery, I mean."

"Huh? Uh, well... He didn't... break the law or anything, right...?" Ann sighed.

"That’s over, now." Ren said a bit grimly.

"But is it though?" Akechi went on, his smile slowly fading. "I believe thievery lies in your nature. There's something in your thrill-seeking heart that's telling you, ‘If you want it, then take it’. It’s like a little game you play with the people close to you, and every time you get away with it, you ‘win’."

"That’s what you think," Ren replied darkly, his arm remaining firmly around Makoto.

"Yes," Akechi stared at him, "People like you… they see something that interests them, and the thought immediately comes to mind, 'I wonder if I can get away with this?' Just the thought of getting something they don’t deserve gets their adrenaline flowing."

"Detective Akechi, Inside the Mind of a Pathological Thief." Futaba commented thoughtfully like an actual TV reporter, breaking the sudden, strangely heavy atmosphere.

"Speaking of flaws, you _could_ start trying to answer my texts a bit more frequently," Makoto scolded Ren playfully, "and try _not_ to fall asleep after a single household chore so we can meet more often?"

Next turn was Kasumi, who picked Dare and now had to stare into Ren’s eyes for one minute without laughing. For entertainment effect, Ren made one swift movement and drew impossibly closer to Kasumi’s face to stare at her with a blank expression. Kasumi didn’t even last three seconds before bursting into laughter. Her face was redder than anything Akechi had ever seen in his life.

An hour later, despite being scared, Makoto was unable to wait any longer with going to the bathroom, so she unwillingly walked away from the group and further into the pitch-black woods. Suddenly, they heard Makoto scream, and all spun around.

"What’s going on!?"

Ryuji, Yusuke and Ren were already thrashing towards the woods. They didn't see anything.

"Makoto!?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Let’s split up," Ren commanded, and they ran into the woods to search for her. It wasn’t until five minutes later that Ryuji found her. They returned to the campsite, Makoto shaking terribly, face white as a sheet. Ryuji had a very visible red, hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"What happened!?" Ann shot up from the ground when she saw them coming.

"It was just a raccoon," Ryuji said, scratching his neck. "We went to shoo it away. It wasn't afraid of us. Little fucker was rabid."

"Great!" Akechi commented dryly.

"But who slapped Ryuji?" Kasumi asked, but didn’t receive an answer other than Makoto blushing and stuttering something about "thought he was a pervert".

By the time the fire was dying down to embers, everyone had run out of truth and dare questions and sweets to eat. They finished off their cups of hot tea, lied down in their sleeping bags and wrapped themselves in thick blankets, just when the meteor showers were about to start.

And then they saw the first one: A brief, brilliant streak of light that raced across the sky. Futaba had now seen her first shooting star and kept insisting she’d seen an UFO. Soon, large numbers of meteors appeared in the sky, hard golden glitter dropping and fading fast. The spectacular view engulfed them in a sense of beauty and tranquility.

"Screw the cold," Ann whispered, amazed. "I could look at this for hours."

"All that glitter… It’s so beautiful, and so humbling…" Kasumi agreed.

"Gazing upon the sky, enjoying the soul-lifting sight of a starry night like an infinite and ever-expanding canvas... I must say, I prefer the real stars to the ones in the Planetarium."

"These aren’t even ‘real’, Inari," Futaba said, "Light isn’t infinitely fast, it’s just 186,000 miles per second. The nearest known star to the Sun is the Alpha Centauri triple-star system, and light takes more than four years to get from there to here. Most of the stars you see in the sky are already dead by now."

"Truly a shame," Yusuke said, surprised. "To think that this astounding beauty would end up being merely an illusion."

A cozy silence followed, and then they spent the rest of the night reminiscing about their individual lives. While stargazing, Ren felt quite literally stoned. For a while, his mind was devoid of any thoughts. He felt at peace with himself. Everything around him vanished. It was just him and the universe.

**I can never go back.**

Ah... It was a thought that had occurred quite often to him recently. Maybe, for the rest of his life, he'd always be aware that something was off in this reality... while his friends didn't.

Regret wasn’t a foreign feeling to Ren. Just like with that day on the ship when Akechi had died, he’d lie wide awake at night, his stomach churning, and keep replaying the scene over and over in his head, with many different variations, thinking "I should have" or "I could have" or "What if" or "If only" and he’d wish he had done it differently.

But right now – Akechi was alive.

It might have been the amazing view, or the late hour – but Ren didn’t feel unhappy or regretful at all. In fact, he could even say that he felt happier than normal. Ann had Shiho, Ryuji was popular among his track team mates. Morgana was having fun being human. Yusuke had his mentor back but was right here in the wilderness with them, far away from his sheltered life. Makoto had her father and was given real responsibilities. Haru hadn’t been forced to go to her graduation as an orphan, all by herself, with no one to pick her up. Futaba had her mother back and could handle being alone. Kasumi was in top form and had good chances to win on the international level.

Had it been worth it? When Ren thought about Shiho, that young girl that had been raped and traumatized in an alternative reality... he would say yes.

A long time had passed. Most of his friends had already hit the sack, Ryuji was snoring contentedly.

Ren sat up in his sleeping bag. Makoto was idly sleeping next to him, just her head sticking out from the sleeping bag. She was breathing softly.

Slowly, Ren got up, soundlessly sneaking away from the camp, to a place closer to the forest, quite a distance away from the sleeping friends. That’s where he knew a certain social mugwump would be.

"What’s up."

"Oh... it’s you." Akechi, sitting in his sleeping bag with a bottle of whatever was left of Ann’s chocolate liquor in his hand, looked not very pleased when Ren stepped closer. "I needed to get away from those noisy nuisances for a while. You’re still awake?"

"About to pass out," Ren said. "What’re you doing?"

"Drinking myself silly, apparently," Akechi said, almost conversationally.

"Gonna join you." Without waiting for permission, Ren put his sleeping bag and blanket on the ground next to him, lay down and shuffled around until he was comfortable, then stretched out his legs and relaxed next to Akechi with a long sigh.

"So you’re assuming ‘nuisances’ doesn’t include you?" Akechi sneered.

"I have an extra blanket," Ren said seductively, his breath visible in the cold air.

Akechi sighed, then reluctantly shuffled closer so they could share the warm blanket Ren had brought.

For a while, they just lay there on the ground, heads next to each other.

It wouldn’t be long before the first glimmer of dawn, but they could still see some scattered stars in the night sky. Ren was dog tired but somehow, he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet, out of some distant fear that he’d wake up to find Akechi gone again.

"Did you know?" Akechi broke the silence, his voice a bit rough from the cold and all the talking he did today. "That it rains diamonds on Jupiter and Saturn? Furthermore, there’s a planet that’s thought to be made largely of diamond instead of water and granite like earth." He took a long pause, then wondered again, "Did you know that?"

"…" Ren answered simply. Even without further encouragement, Akechi continued, "Hailstones made of diamond form when lightning storms turn into carbon, which as it falls hardens into chunks of graphite and then diamond. So it appears as though it’s raining diamonds."

There was a long pause, then Ren gave a hearty yawn and crossed his arms beneath his head.

"You’re drunk..."

"I believe I said that, yes." 

"And you need to stop learning random Wikipedia facts in your free time."

"Haha, I admit, it’s not something the average person thinks about. But isn’t it fascinating?" Akechi said. "A whole planet is most likely covered in graphite and diamond… making our dirt and water planet look like a real dud in comparison."

"Yeah but…" Ren said slowly, then huffed out a short laugh.

"When watching stars… you’re supposed to think about life, and love... Not some chunks of stone."

Akechi seemed to consider what he said while observing the night sky.

"…Ah," Akechi suddenly said, sudden surprise in his voice when another shooting star appeared for a split second.

"Did you see?"

"Yeah."

"It’s nice, isn’t it?" he then wondered.

"…What?" Ren asked, too tired to think of anything witty. Next to him, Akechi chuckled gently. Ren liked the sound of it.

"Life, supposedly?"

"Sure is," Ren replied, blinking slowly. "I mean… without it, you’d be dead, right."

He could somehow feel Akechi smiling next to him and then he didn’t wait any longer, Ren's hand found Akechi’s under the blanket and he took it in his own, interlacing their fingers.

And while they were awake for a bit longer to watch the sunrise together in silence, Ren thought that maybe, he really had taken the right decision, after all.

Ren woke up on the next morning to the sound of birds, the clanking of cups and pots and Ryuji snoring. The sky was still a hazy grey-blue. Akechi and his sleeping bag were gone.

Ren sighed, rubbed his eyes. A cold splash of water and the morning hike later would make up for his exhausted mood, but he was actually feeling fairly well rested, and an uncontrollable smirk spread across his face as he remembered his conversation with Akechi last night.

Ann and Kasumi prepared breakfast and some instant coffee for everyone, then boys and girls took turns washing themselves and changing clothes by the river. While they packed back up and prepared to go home, Makoto approached him.

"We've searched everywhere, but Akechi isn’t here. The car keys are gone, too."

"I’m sure he’s okay," Ren said.

"Would you mind going after him? I just want to make sure he’s fine," Makoto asked him worriedly. "We still need some time to break camp and clean up the site."

"Should I join you?" Morgana offered, but Ren shook his head. "It’s fine."

So they separated, Ren grabbed his bag and went ahead, walking down the coast trail by himself.

Even though there was no R1 button to open up the Quick Travel, Ren walked the distance pretty fast; his thoughts trailing again to what had happened before he had fallen asleep last night. His body felt strangely excited when he remembered the sound of Akechi's chuckle, and without noticing he walked down the trail with a little jump in every other step.

In no time, he reached the deserted spot where the Toyota Proace van had been parked. The car's door was open, and Akechi was waiting on the backseat of the car, looking like he was brooding in deep thoughts.

"How’re you doing?"

"I’m not very fond of freezing in the cold," Akechi scoffed when he saw him come closer. "At least there are heat vents in this car."

Ren leaped into the backseat next to him.

"So how was your trip?"

"To be frank, I didn’t enjoy this little adventure too much." Akechi said.

"It was that bad?"

"Lying in the dirt in the cold like that, I couldn’t help but think that I’d rather spend time in my bed at home instead. I’d rather not repeat it in the future."

"Hm..." Ren leaned back in his seat. "You got along well with the others."

"Or so it seemed," Akechi said sarcastically.

"You fit in with us." Ren said.

"And if I told you I hated them?" Akechi asked cynically, "That I was about to vomit when the Okumura girl forced me to shake hands with that sorry excuse of a man?"

"I wouldn’t entirely believe you," Ren answered.

"Well, I was indeed repulsed by it. To think that the delusional girl would proudly present me to her father, when that man was one of Shido’s most devoted customers."

"It was just a handshake," Ren said.

He silently wondered if Akechi had decided to play along with this reality for Haru and Futaba’s sake, so they could have their parents back and be happy after Goro had taken them away from them. Maybe he really put Haru’s and Futaba’s wishes over his own but was too proud to admit that he had a soft core.

Part of Ren doubted that this was the real reason... but either way, he knew it must have cost Akechi quite an effort to join the graduation party and the camping trip and to agree to hanging out with Ren's friends.

"Just now, I was thinking about what you said yesterday," Akechi said, crossing his arms. "About letting go, and all that."

Ren stared outside of the van's window. He already had a clue where this was going.

"More precisely... well, I'm considering leaving this life behind as it is."

So he wanted to leave.

Akechi had every right to do so. Having been manipulated by Shido before, Akechi valued his free will above all else. In this reality, his crimes had been erased entirely, and whatever he wanted to do now with this new life, was up to him.

Nevertheless, upon hearing it, Ren still experienced his own feelings turning on a dime.

"I won’t force you to stay," Ren told him, sounding very serious.

"So then, you wouldn’t mind?" Akechi said after a pause. "If I told you I want to start anew, travel the world, leave it all behind and never look back… You’d let me go?"

"…if that’s what you want," Ren said sternly.

Akechi was silent at this, his eyes downcast thoughtfully.

For a while, neither of them said anything.

Outside the car, some birds were chirping happily, which was suddenly very distracting and felt strangely out of place.

"Well, it seems you’re the lucky one of us yet another time," Akechi finally said, turning to face Ren fully now, "because whether I despise them or not… I don’t particularly mind _your_ company."

"That’s too bad," Ren said with the blankest expression he could conjure at the moment. "then we’ll have to bear with you."

"So this isn’t just about you, being selfish?" Akechi remarked, moving closer. "You’re simply accepting my presence from the kindness of your heart."

"A small sacrifice for the greater good." Ren said decisively, leaning into him even closer, carefully bracing his hands on either side of him, which forced Akechi to retreat backwards until he was lying on the backseats’ cushion, Ren hovering over him.

For a strange, long moment, he couldn’t help but stare at Akechi, lying underneath him. His hair was a bit more messy than usual, and the red Shuujin tracksuit with stripes down the sides was incredibly sexy on him. It was uncommon to see Akechi in such a casual, slightly disheveled look. It drove Ren's heart absolutely crazy, in a fantastic way.

"So you never think about yourself?" Akechi said, trying his best to sound particularly jaded while lying underneath him. "Always disregarding your own needs and desires over those of others?"

"That’s what I do." Ren said seriously, dark grey eyes glancing down at him. "Always doing what’s best for the team."

"How honorable of you," Akechi said. He returned his gaze while moving his thigh just slightly, pressing it very purposefully against Ren’s hard-on.

"Such a selfless leader…"

That little touch was enough to make Ren feel like he was frozen in a moment in time. Adrenaline started pumping. Everything around them just vanished.

Ren didn't bother to respond, instead he leaned in because he found himself unable to resist an invitation so tempting.

Kissing Akechi for the first time wasn’t a particularly tender or overwhelming experience. His lips weren't soft like a girl's, and there were no sparkles or sudden explosions. Rather, it reminded Ren of the sensation of holding a gun in his hands for the first time: There was this mix of admiration, humbleness and curiosity while exploring the gun's weight in his hands, carefully running fingers along the edges, the high quality material before fitting the magazine into his heel to find the perfect grip - a dangerous weapon that requires your full concentration the moment you get your hands on it.

_Akechi knows how I feel about him now..._

_There's no going back..._

Waiting for Akechi with his heart pounding in his chest, Ren kept his movements slow, calm, his eyes closed, lips grazing over Akechi's gently like they had all the time in the world.

After a while, Akechi kissed him back; he was first to open his mouth, which caught Ren by surprise. The small touch of their tongues sent an intense sensation down Ren's lower belly that went straight to his balls... Ren's breathing stuttered a bit, and he slowly opened his eyes, drawing away to let their eyes meet...

But this wasn't...

"Guuuys, are you here!?"

"Get off me," Akechi snapped at him and Ren broke out of his dangerous haze, immediately letting go of him. They managed to look more or less presentable by the time Ann arrived at the truck, carrying a gigantic backpack that somehow seemed even larger than yesterday. The others were following up behind her.

"Hey guys, are you OK? We packed up extra fast!"

The group packed their equipment into the van, then they started the journey back home. Soon, they were leaving the vast landscapes behind them, but taking the good memories with them.

The whole endless drive back home, Ren barely spoke a word and could hardly concentrate on the Playstation Portable game Futaba wanted to play with him.

He glanced over at Makoto, with whom he was in a relationship... waiting for guilt to settle in, waiting until the haze would be gone, for the moment where he would be overwrought with the guilt of what he'd done.

But... it didn't come. Ren was unable to shake that hollow emptiness of not feeling guilty for cheating on Makoto. Completely calm on the outside, he felt like he was high, intoxicated, thrilled, hungry, pumped up, as if he’d just pulled off a heist; his whole body fidgety from all the endorphins flooding his system.

"By the way, what were you two doing earlier?" Kasumi wanted to know.

Ren said nothing. Even if he tried, he was unable to think of anything. Talking was Akechi’s thing, so he took over, blithely discussing the weather instead.


	7. Double Date (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are smart ones your type, Ren?" Goro deducted casually while folding his hands under his chin. "You fall easily for reddish eyes? A pretty head?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 1000 Hits... whoah... I really hope you're enjoying the story....
> 
> but Oh no... Oooohhhh would you please look at that... 
> 
>   
I've written so much and forgot about the time... now my desk is all messy and I can't even see the keyboard...! Oh no... How am I going to write the next chapter... I wanted to write it so bad... ... Oh no... Guuuuys... Oh, what...? That pile of paper on my desk... It's talking to me... Oh... What...? It says... One piece of paper will disappear for every kudo I get... and two pieces... for every comment... WHAT? Guys... That's it... You gotta help me out... We can do it...!!!!!!! let's!!!......

When they’d first met, Ren hadn’t even known how to play chess properly. But Akechi had been a very good teacher, and by now he’d become so good at it that they were almost on a par.

Akechi was very bright when it came to academics, had been top of his class. He was an excellent chess player too and very aware of that, which was why Ren always tried his hardest not to let him win.

Which was also why Ren’s hand froze mid-move when he had finished his turn and Akechi suddenly asked, "Do you want to take that move back?"

Ren started sweating, silently staring at the chessboard in deep concentration... Akechi in the meantime seemed somewhat bored, playing with a strand of hair and absently listening to the news on Leblanc's TV, waiting for him to find out.

"Do you want to take that ridiculous move back?" Akechi repeated the question. Finally, Ren realized what he had done: He had allowed Akechi’s knight to fork his queen.

He sighed.

"No," Ren said gravely, deciding to live with the consequences of his poor decision.

"Then wave goodbye to queeny," Akechi said, moving his knight and taking his queen.

"Life is like chess," Sojiro meanwhile said philosophically from behind the counter while drying off a pot, "If you lose your queen, you’ll probably lose the game."

"If you lose your queen, there’s another one right down the road." Ren replied, pushing a pawn and allowing his petulant knight to fork Akechi’s king.

"Good move," Akechi said, moving his king out of check.

"So, what are you two guys doing tonight?" Sojiro asked them, nothing else to do since it’s been a while since the last customer had left the café. "It’s Saturday, you should head out to the city and meet some girls. Two young guys like you shouldn’t be hanging around here."

"We just happen to share the same interests," Ren said absently. "Three, anyway."

"I count two: chess and billiards. I hope the third is where your talent lies?" Goro teased, then pleasantly said to Sojiro, "Actually, I do have plans for the weekend. I happened to win a 30,000 yen restaurant voucher for Aragawa at the lottery the other day."

"The Aragawa?" Sojiro whistled. "That’s a nice spot. A skyscraper restaurant with a nice view, isn’t? I’ve seen it on TV. Ren, you should take your girl to a restaurant like that."

Ren raised his shoulders and let them drop.

"C’mon, she’s former student council president. She deserves the extra mile," Sojiro urged. "She’s a nice one."

"Are smart ones your type, Ren?" Goro deducted casually while folding his hands under his chin. "You fall easily for reddish eyes? A pretty head?"

"Sounds lovely." Ren said wearily.

"Brown hair. Slender."

"Makoto’s a stunning girl." Sojiro mused. "Nice hips. A bit flat on the front."

"I’ve nothing against it," Ren said tensely. "I enjoy women either way, busty or on the flatter side."

"You do?" Akechi asked amusedly.

Speak of the devil - the doorbell jingled and Makoto came in, wearing a raincoat buttoned to her neck.

"I just had a student apartment viewing in the area so I wanted to drop by and say hello." She greeted everyone politely before leaning over Ren to give him a quick peck on the lips. The kiss tasted like peppermint Listerine.

"Sooo… what are your plans for tomorrow?" she asked him curiously.

"Uh," Ren said, "Hang out at the arcade?" he suggested.

Makoto raised a suspicious eyebrow... a dangerous glint of red in her eyes, but then she quickly calmed her expression, looking at him with a patient smile. "Didn’t you… maybe… forget something? A little thing…?" she helped him along, playfully touching his shoulder. "Something… that has to do with me… perhaps…?"

Suddenly, all eyes seemed to be on Ren... He swallowed, then decided to take it like a man.

"Y-your birthday, my Queen."

"That’s right." Makoto said, narrowing her eyes. "Sooo, I’m sure you’ve been planning something for us, right, Ren-kun…? I’m excited to hear it. Where are we going…?"

Sensing that his time was running out, Ren decided to improvise. "What about Big Ba…"

"Well, you can have my reservation." Akechi offered graciously, reaching for his wallet. Makoto and Ren turned around, eyeing the voucher in his hand in surprise. "What?"

"Sorry for butting in your conversation," Akechi said in a calmer and even more unsettling tone, "but we were just talking about a dinner at Aragawa I won. It’s considered the most exclusive restaurant in all Tokyo at the moment - the premium Wagyu beef steak was voted the best of 70 entries from around the world."

"Akechi-kun, that’s really... _too_... kind," Makoto said honestly, yet sounding positively surprised. "That restaurant is _far_ too fancy. We can’t accept such a generous…"

"No need to be humble." Akechi put the voucher on the counter and firmly rose from his bar stool, accidentally SCCCCRRREEEEECHING its legs across the uneven floor (Ren swallowed). "I’m not that interested in going, anyways. You two should have a nice evening together instead."

"You two surely are lucky," commented Sojiro, "Besides, it sounded like Ren didn’t have any sort of back up plan prepared—it’s the first weekend before golden week, so most restaurants will be fully booked by now."

Makoto sighed.

"Then… how about we make it a double date? That voucher seems way too high for two people, anyways." she tried to compromise. "Akechi-kun, you know my sister, right? I could call and ask her if she’s free. We could just... all go together, as friends."

Akechi opened his mouth, but "Sure, he’ll join," Ren interrupted him, much to Akechi’s bewilderment. "It’s a date."

"The Aragawa…" Makoto whispered to herself in awe, touching her lips while picking up the golden voucher and turning it in her hand. "Ren, we _must_ definitely find you something nice to wear for this."

"I’d gladly assist him," Akechi suggested, and in between their stares, Ren suddenly felt trapped... _Right… both Makoto and Akechi had high Charisma stat requirements to level up their confidants._

"And you should make sure to wash your face and comb your hair, Amamiya-kun." Akechi's smile was bittersweet.

"Yeah, Dad."

"And don’t you _ever_ forget my birthday again!" Makoto scolded, hitting him with her elbow.

"Y-yeah, Mom…"

***

10 minutes early, Goro was idly standing in front of the shopping mall’s bakery, waiting for Ren to show up for their meeting. The smell of warm bakeries made him weak for a brief moment and since he'd skipped breakfast he couldn’t resist buying something.

He came back with a giant creme bun in his hand just when Ren nonchalantly walked up to him, came closer, and closer, but didn't stop; then he leaned over Akechi, his face suddenly impossibly close and Akechi tensed up instantly, his whole body going into alarm mode as he was half expecting this _idiot to kiss him in front of hundreds of passersby..._

...but then, without a word, Ren just took a massive bite off Akechi's creme bun.

Akechi watched this with an expression of shock.

"Are you hungry, Amamiya-kun?" Akechi then wondered out loud while passive aggressively shoving the rest of the bun into Ren's mouth. They held eye contact while Ren deadpan chomped the whole thing down in one bite, gracefully demonstrating his Big Bang Burger Challenge gorging skills.

There was a moment of silence, then Akechi just sighed deeply and decided not to grieve over his loss.

"So, where are we heading first?"

"I need to buy a present," Ren remembered, sounding a bit suffocated.

"You really did forget about her birthday, didn’t you?" Akechi shook his head. "Some lover you are."

Ren couldn’t really deny it. Generally speaking, he hadn’t really spent much time thinking about Makoto recently.

What Akechi and Ren had done at the end of the camping trip, however... Well, they didn't talk about it.

Makoto and him had gotten together around the time Futaba joined the Phantom Thieves, months before all of this happened. Now that he thought about it, even back then, he always had felt a lack of commitment since his outlook had been to leave Tokyo after his probation period.

Since then, a LOT had happened, and even though he didn’t want to hurt her at all, Ren had to admit to himself that there wasn't that much of a real reason for him to be dating the girl.

"I need your help with this," Ren confessed. "It’s her birthday. She’s mad. The gift better be good."

Akechi grimaced. "Why me, of all people?"

Because Morgana was out shopping with Ann, but while shoving his hands into his pockets, Ren said instead, "Because you’re good at… charming the ladies in a traditional way 'n stuff. "

"I’ve no idea where you got that idea from."

"How many of your fan girls have you dated back then?" Ren asked him nonchalantly.

"It's none of your business," Akechi said. "Also, it’s rude to discuss such things. Though it’s true that quite a lot of them brought up the courage to approach me - not that I’m bragging, or anything."

He was definitely bragging.

"That being said, I was under the assumption that we were having an agreement of non-interference," Akechi continued, sounding more serious. "But you broke it by brashly inviting me along your romantic restaurant date."

"I didn't want to go," Ren said after some silence, "without you."

Another silence between them...

...then Akechi suddenly slowed to a halt.

"Well, since we’re already here, I guess I can use my famed detective skills to find the right present," Akechi said all of a sudden, sounding rather bored as he crossed his arms. "So. What does she like?"

"Aikido," Ren said. "School."

"That’s not much of a lead. What did you buy for her in the past?"

"A snack pack?" Ren reminisced. "And a Classical hits CD."

"And did she like it?"

"She told me it wouldn’t have been necessary."

Akechi tch'ed at that and rolled his eyes.

"Buy her a rose bouquet. It’s simple, but perfect."

Akechi actually assisted him in picking a rose bouquet for Makoto, and in exchange Ren bought another creme bun and a coffee to go for Akechi. Then they walked aimlessly around in the giant shopping mall.

Upon passing by an awfully expensive looking jewelry and luxury watches store, Akechi found an item that truly caught his interest, and even though he didn’t really care that much, Ren had to admit it was fairly nice looking.

It was a golden, expensive watch, a Giroux-Audemars model. It had two little windows in the face to tell the date and the phase of the moon. The chronometer timepiece could be seen through the transparent case back. It was now 4.34 PM on April 22nd with the moon three-quarters full. But most strikingly, it featured a black dial with the initials G.A. at the 3 o’clock position which were coincidentally the same as Akechi's initials.

Akechi was evidently trying to act mature but while he watched Akechi's reflection in the shop window, Ren didn’t miss the little sparkle in his eyes.

"How about you buy it for me?" Akechi suggested. "In exchange for me, rescuing your relationship."

"Or you buy it yourself…" Ren said upon glancing at the price tag.

"So you’d buy gifts for her, but not for me," Akechi said with a fake (?) display of annoyance, then added in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "I wonder, what does that make us?"

"Friends?" Ren tried.

"No," Akechi said without hesitation.

"Lovers?" Ren said smugly.

"Heavens, no."

"Accomplices, then."

Akechi shook his head. "Idiot," was all he said.

Their next stop was Hankyu Men’s shirts, suits & ties. Since he had slightly more experience with high fashion, Akechi volunteered to coordinate Ren’s outfit for him and Ren disappeared with a variety of options in the dressing rooms.

While he was waiting for him, Akechi was wandering around the shop when a rather fabulous looking Ralph Lauren plain white suit caught his eye. With nothing else to do, he touched the sleeve of the suit to check its quality, just when the salesgirl materialized next to him.

"Oh, haven’t I seen you before…?" she asked him.

"Excuse me…?" Akechi asked incredulously. In this reality, he'd never been recognized in public before.

"Oh, I just thought I’ve seen you before," she tried her hardest to remember, "Aren’t you… an actor? A model…? Have I seen you in VAGUE magazine…!?"

"Ahaha… not really."—he let go of the white suit, sighed. "Actually, I’m just waiting for someone and…"

"No more words. You’re looking for a casual white suit, aren’t you? It can be the ultimate in gentlemanly chic and a sure-fire way to pull ahead of the rest when it comes to fashion stakes!" the salesgirl chanted.

"...I’m not sure whether it'd suit me." Akechi said darkly.

"Oh, but white really _is_ your color—it compliments your graceful appearance. You’d look marvelous, like a groom ready for marriage. The world will fall at your feet!"

"Well. That sounds promising, but…"

Akechi glanced to the side, spotting him right when he stepped outside the dressing room—glasses off, frizzy black hair with a deadpan look on his face; and an UGLY edge of jealousy sprang to life in Akechi, fully formed at the sight of Ren’s suit.

Ren was dressed in a gorgeous array of plain black, dark grey shirt with a crimson red silk bowtie, suspenders underneath. The shoulder line fit perfectly. He wore the dark suit as if the suit was _made_ to be worn by him.

While simply standing there, Ren’s inherently dark sex appeal was almost overwhelming. This piss poor nobody with his messy hairstyle and painfully forgettable appearance looked BETTER THAN HIM IN JUST THE PLAINEST, MOST BASIC BLACK SUIT.

Akechi stared at him in utmost disbelief, the salesgirl’s monologue barely registered over the white-hot jealousy BOILING in his blood.

Ren realized he was being stared at. When their eyes met, the corners of Ren's mouth turned into a smirk.

"Oh, uhm..." the salesgirl said confusedly when she followed Akechi’s gaze. "Or would you rather prefer the regular funeral hue, sir?"

"It’s more likely I’d have to attend a funeral rather than a wedding in the near future." Akechi suddenly HISSED, his low voice all but trembling, then he forcefully grabbed a green checkered sweater and ANGRILY flounced into one of the dressing rooms before he'd crush something.

Alone again, Akechi took some deep breaths and managed to calm down after some moments. Everything was fine. The sweater was a good pick, it was simple and felt nicely on him, it would be easy to wear casually. It was an elegant yet modest colour, suitable for both private and formal occasions. It would suit him just fine. He would ace the styling right down to his socks.

When he was done and back in his normal clothes, he noticed that someone had silently entered the dressing room, the curtain softly closing behind them.

"Ren…?" Akechi asked, but it sounded like a warning.

Without a word, Ren wrapped his arms around Akechi and hugged him from behind.

Akechi’s body stiffened up immediately, but he didn’t resist.

In fact, he couldn’t help but notice that it was a very warm, comforting sensation to be hugged by Ren.

Ren was, in fact, the world best hugger™ and well aware of this useful ability. He knew just the right firmness to be soothing, and he engulfed his targets in a nice, familiar aroma of freshly brewed coffee that lifted all tension... making it feel a bit like 'home'.

"Hey there…" Ren said. "Accomplice."

"Can’t keep your hands to yourself?" Akechi murmured, acting unconcerned while folding the sweater vest carefully in his hands and putting it away.

Instead of replying, Ren closed his eyes while holding him. Barely noticeable, he started to stroke Akechi's shoulder admiringly. Akechi didn’t move, just kept waiting for Ren to pull away first, which he didn’t.

With every second that passed, Akechi grew more used to this feeling... his shoulders relaxed, the goosebumps faded. It was strange to be hugged for so long without a word being spoken, so he wanted to say something dismissive to downplay his embarrassment, but somehow, Akechi was a little bit speechless.

He was aware of every part of his backside that was pressed up against Ren. Being so close, he was forced to breath in the deep, masculine scent of Amamiya’s cologne... Something about the sudden body contact made him feel dizzy and light-headed. He sent a prayer to God that Ren couldn’t feel his erratic heartbeat.

Ren was meanwhile taking his time with burying his nose in Akechi’s hair, inhaling deeply, yet carefully; still testing the waters.

Then his hand sank down over Akechi's tight torso, down his chests; sliding over the material of his shirt, his touch slow and strangely gentle, like he was savoring every inch of his body. After quite some time of groping and feeling, Akechi took the signal and wordlessly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt.

Ren put his hand underneath his shirt, let it slide over Akechi’s flat chest, feeling up the decent, firm muscles beneath his skin that had just the right body fat-muscle ratio. Ren wasn’t really surprised. Of course, Akechi cared too much about his looks to allow himself to look too skinny. He found Akechi’s slender yet toned body incredibly appealing.

Not a man of many words, Ren seemed to be rather physically assertive. Both of his hands were now sliding under his shirt, groping Akechi’s chest, lightly caressing his nipples, outlining them with his fingertips. He ran his hands over Akechi’s flat stomach with somewhat noticeable abs, then stroked his thighs. Grabbing, squeezing, exploring every inch of his body, Akechi could feel Ren’s hunger grow with every touch before out of the blue, he started groping Akechi’s ass.

"Ah, that’s…" Akechi gasped, bracing a hand on the mirror in front of him. "I’ll… take that as a compliment, yes…?"

"Yeah…" Ren whispered in his ear eagerly. Akechi let him grope him with some sort of reluctant interest in this sudden situation, of his body being given full, undivided attention like that. Despite how stupid it was, Akechi couldn’t help but feel flattered.

With a hand on Akechi's waist, Ren's hand drifted down Akechi’s stomach, fingers touching along the line of his underwear. Then he reached into them, and Akechi gasped sweetly as Ren’s hand found his hardness. Ren was hard in his pants and had poked his ass a couple of times already. Experimentally, Akechi pushed his hips back against Ren, grinding his butt against Ren's bulge, and the mere implication made Ren lose all his restraint.

Without holding back anything, Ren grabbed his shoulder and flung Akechi around, and then they were onto each other in a second—Akechi jumping him and the force of the sudden movement sent them both off balance and they crashed against the wall, Akechi pinned beneath Ren.

Somehow they were laughing for a moment, their hands were everywhere at once, Akechi fisting Ren’s hair; Ren’s face buried in his neck, groping his ass, grabbing and kneading it properly with rough hands. God, he loved groping Akechi; it felt like a deep, primeval bodily urge that he could finally yield to.

"Fuck, Akechi." Gritting his teeth in a sudden rush of cute aggression, Ren felt the overwhelming desire to violently crush, bite, squeeze Akechi at the same time without actually wanting to do him harm. So instead he just pulled him into a strong embrace, groaning into his neck, "I could eat you up!" 

Akechi chuckled at this, but was abruptly cut off when Ren’s hand slid further down, hooking his arm under his knee. Lifting Akechi's thigh, Ren was then grinding their hips together which made both of them groan in unison. Although they were still fully dressed, it felt amazing when they brushed their erections against each other for the first time.

"Ren…" Akechi panted out, his eyes hazy and glowing, cheeks red with a nice blush.

"Yeah… Goro…" Ren replied, leaning in to gently kiss Akechi’s neck up and down in something that resembled something like silent worship.

Then without thinking, he turned his face to kiss him...

...but Goro didn’t let him, gently but firmly pushing his head to the side.

"We should stop now…" Akechi said, calm but a bit breathless. "Before it gets too far."

"Y-yeah." Ren said, slowly remembering where they were, what they were doing, and why they _shouldn’t_ be doing it.

"Buy the black one," Akechi told him, briefly brushing his thumb over Ren’s cheek. "I’ll meet you at the restaurant tomorrow."

Then Akechi pulled away, fixed his clothes, grabbed the sweater and pushed past him. Ren was left alone in the dressing room with a raging boner, a suit that needed to be paid for and one big discovery: He was in deep trouble.

***

Ren sat on the bench waiting for the bus to Makoto’s home, feeling dejected. He had no experience with break-ups and definitely not looking forward to it.

Without thinking, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to open his last text message conversation with Goro, which had happened months ago.

_: I can’t do it._

He was feeling cold and a bit nauseous. He decided to never take a bite off of Goro’s sugary food ever again.

_: ---_

_: Do what?_

_: Keep pretending._

_: How pathetic, I was able to do it for years._

_: It's wrong..._

_: If you do it for long enough, you’ll get used to it._

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

The bus stop was strangely silent all of a sudden. Ren looked up to see a young couple standing close. The girl shook her head, still smiling sadly while tears fell down her cheeks.

"What…? You... There's someone else?... But I... I thought we..."

Without another word, she gave in to her instincts and ran away. Out of his sight, her smile finally faded, and she broke down in tears. All passersby heard an ugly sob before the door of the next bus closed behind her.

"Thank God that wasn’t me," Ren overheard someone whisper in a group of girls standing close-by. 

Now that the main event was over, the curious spectators quickly dissolved, and students resumed their normal conversations.

Upon witnessing this, Ren’s brain exuded a steady stream of last-ditch efforts to undo the damage. Maybe there was a way back??? Every possible solution faded away like smoke. He knew what he had to do but he was uncharacteristically horrified.

After he arrived at the destination, it took him a lot longer than usual to walk the distance from the metro station to the Niijima residence because for some reason, Ren's legs were terribly heavy today.

_: Need your assistance._

_: Of course you do._

_: Tell me how to do this._

_: Ren, I couldn't care less about your private little drama._

_: ---_

_: There’s no right or wrong way of doing it. It will be painful either way._

_: The fear of rejection is one of our deepest human fears. We’re biologically wired with a yearning to belong._

_: Luckily for you, there's a possibility that things like heartaches don't even occur in this reality. _

_: It might break her heart._

_: Considering what a bad lover you are, I assume she’ll get over it after some weeks._

_: _

Ren sighed, fingers hovering over his phone for a few seconds.

_: Going to do it now_

__: _Good luck._

_: No advice?_

__: _If I were you, I’d make sure beforehand that she doesn’t have her brass knuckles nearby._

When he arrived at the Niijima residence, Ren was extremely tense, even more so than those times he had entered enemy territory in the Metaverse. The cause wasn’t hard to locate but he had narrowed it down to four of seven reasons: Makoto’s dad was a cop, Makoto’s sister was a prosecutor, Makoto was going to be a cop in the future, and Ren was about to break Makoto's heart

"She's upstairs," Mr Niijima told him over his newspaper, eyeing him somewhat suspiciously. No matter the circumstances, Ren always felt uncomfortable around cops by now.

"Hey, honey. Thanks for dropping by, I could really use a break..."

Makoto rose from her desk and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him when he arrived at her room, then pressed her cheek firmly against his chest. "Mhh... and a hug..."

"…" Ren hugged her briefly, then opened his mouth, wanting to get started immediately...

_I should choose my next words wisely..._

"There’s something I need to tell you." But while patting her back, Ren was glancing around the room... sensing that something was off.

It took him some time, but then he saw it:

_Makoto’s bed wasn’t made_.

Ren had never seen Makoto’s room in such a state of disarray, devastation and disassembly.

Something was wrong. Makoto was an obsessive cleaner. Usually, it had seemed to both her family and Ren, that Makoto spent more time vacuum cleaning the house than she did study.

And then it started.

Makoto’s body suddenly jumped in his arms.

Then she hiccuped one more time.

Ren expected the worst when he grabbed her shoulders to hold her at arms length, but Makoto immediately covered her face with her hands.

Ren wanted her to look at him to assess the situation, so he pulled her hands away. Her nose was red, and he thought she was cold, but maybe she had been crying, which was strange, because the Queen never cried. "I… I’m sorry. It’s just… the last weeks, it’s all been… too much for me."

"What’s wrong?" Ren asked her soothingly.

She looked up at him again, then wiped the tears from her eyes and tried not to let her sobs choke her voice, this time holding her gaze as she spoke, "It’s all too much for me. I’m going to be a student soon, and I only have five months left to move out and find an apartment, find a part time job, finish my documents and, and, and… then I’ll have a new home, new professors, new classes, and… It’s all too much… I wish I could go back to being a simple student… Even entrance exam hell was easy compared to this, I… I just feel so overwhelmed, I…"

Her stiff formality broke down completely; she was sobbing into Ren’s arms, clinging to his chest. Ren’s sweater was quickly becoming soaked, her whole body shaking against his.

"Shhh…" Ren muttered tensely, stroking her hair clumsily and suddenly feeling like it was some foreign object. "It’s fine..."

"I can’t do this, I'm going insane," she started bawling, sobbing uncontrollably. "Do you realize how little free time I’ll have in university? You can't just come visit me whenever you want. I’ll have to write 5 different essays for 3 different classes, and I will not have started any of them because I've been spending my nights in extra classes to understand what the classes in the day were talking about. I can't. I get nightmares of being in a lecture without the daily lab questions done and the professor talks too quietly, and the ringtone sounds like the timer for the mock exams. I’ll walk the wrong way to class and have to spend 20 minutes backtracking and miss everything because these lectures are 2 hours long but are mostly about the professor's life problems and I can't even focus when I get home because the work keeps piling up and up and up…"

She started to cry in earnest, like it was the end of the world and this was also really painful to Ren.

Ren Amamiya had mastered many difficult situations, had faced his true self, had stood up against the injustice in this world, had shot God in the face, but he could honest to God not handle seeing a woman cry like that and so he surrendered, rushed to hug her, postponing this issue to another date.

It was like a blur after that. She was begging Ren to stay the night. She was hyperventilating in between her manic sobs, clawing at Ren, this girl, normally perfectly organized and under control, usually perfectly wonderful, but tonight, Lord o' mighty, she was hysterical as if she'd seen a ghost...

Investigating the source of weird noises, Sae knocked on the door concernedly and Ren had to tell her that everything was alright, and then Ren held Makoto in his arms, said it was going to be okay.

"So, what did you want to talk about earlier?" she whispered, finally calm again after two hours of lying on the bed and rubbing her back.

Ren flinched, cradling her head against his chest.

"Nothing... sweetie," Ren said... while staring at the ceiling.


	8. Double Date (2/2)

At 7:55 PM, Ren was in his brand new suit and waiting in front of the Niijima residence with a rose bouquet under his arm.

He was moving restlessly, shifting from foot to foot. Though he had done pull ups in the morning slot and even worked out at the gym with Ryuji in the afternoon slot, he was still fidgety. For the first time in his life he had his hair slicked back with hair mousse, which, though it made him look cool and more refined and smelled good, felt weirdly sticky and uncomfortable.

"Oh… Good evening, Ren-kun," Makoto said, smiling timidly when she left the house in her coat.

"Hey." Ren greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and the bouquet. Makoto wore a flowery fragrance, which smelled somewhat more feminine than usual. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Ren, that’s really sweet." (+♪♪♪) She seemed really happy about the bouquet, then looked him up and down. "You look great, by the way."

Ren put his hands on the fence to look cool but it rather looked like a fool. "How’s my hair?" Ren inquired.

"Your hair is fine," she said. "Although…"

"!?" He immediately touched his hair with a minimal hint of panic. "Too much mousse?"

"Shhh. It’s okay. Since when are _you_ so concerned with your appearance?" Makoto chuckled. "I simply miss your fake glasses… With them, you look like a model student."

Ren tried to smile again but he was sure it just looked like a grimace.

Sae joined them and Ren escorted the ladies to the restaurant while holding Makoto's hand. It was mostly just Sae and Makoto talking to each other. To look smart, Ren name-dropped this new short-story collection he had borrowed from the school library recently.

The award-winning gourmet restaurant was at the top floor of a skyscraper in Shinagawa. To access the restaurant, they passed by its famous entrance foyer and walked through a path with 6 meters long aquariums on either side, watching giant koi fish swim along with them. Ren was most mesmerized by the marine life while Makoto was mostly amazed by the free electric shoe polishers that were placed everywhere.

The path led into a luxurious cocktail bar, then they stepped into the vibrant setting of the grand dinner hall with its massive chandeliers and warm, soft lighting, wooden beamed ceiling and live music.

"The woman back there," Makoto whispered to Ren, "Isn’t that Risette…? I think she used to be a famous teen idol." Ren didn’t know her, but she looked like the sort of woman who would doze after dinner and then be fetched by an elegant black limousine.

They met Akechi, who was waiting near the reception, standing in the soft blue fluorescent light of the aquarium. He looked like he just walked out of VAGUE magazine in his light brown wool topcoat. Under the coat he wore flannel trousers with a white cotton shirt and a V-neck argyle sweater.

Ren liked the sweater. It looked soft and freshly washed. Somehow it looked like it would smell like fabric softener. Ren couldn’t really name its color, but it was a nice shade of green that suited him perfectly. The two of them were by far the best-dressed couple here, Ren thought by himself.

While the girls were waiting in line at the coat check, Akechi was inconspicuously side eyeing himself in one of the huge golden framed mirrors on the wall.

"Making sure no one's better looking than you?" Ren whispered.

"You should make it less obvious," Akechi said when their eyes met in the mirror.

"What," Ren said obliviously.

Akechi shifted a bit, once again finding that happy medium between patronizing Ren and insulting him. "You really enjoy watching me, don’t you?" 

Ren tried to stay calm despite the blood that rushed into his cheeks. He glanced over to the Niijimas. He knew Akechi was just bluffing and looking for an ego stroke, but Ren didn’t really feel like humoring him. "I wasn't staring at you."

"You tell yourself that..."

"Flattering yourself, aren’t you." Ren said with a vacant expression.

"How about a deal, then?" Akechi turned around to face him. "Maybe if you bought me that expensive watch we saw… I would consider not telling your _girlfriend_ about it."

_You traitor..._

Ren heard the slightest hint of mischievous laughter as Akechi walked past him and towards their table.

They all sat down near the large lofty window. Their table really was offering a stunning panoramic view of the city by night.

"You’ll see, the taste won’t disappoint you, Sae-san," Akechi was already expertly commencing the small talk, "This restaurant doesn’t hold a Michelin Star yet, but based on my experience I can guarantee it will, and soon—probably two or three of them."

"Can you recommend something, Akechi-kun?" Sae asked him skeptically. She probably had something better to do than going on a date with someone 10 years younger than herself, but had agreed nonetheless due to the occasion of Makoto’s birthday.

"Sure, I’d recommend…" Akechi’s brow twitched when he noticed the table was slightly shaking. He blinked at Ren. "What’s… wrong with your leg?"

"My leg? Oh." Ren look down at it, then back at Akechi. "It’s… the music. I like the music a lot." he said, unenthusiastic. "The music that’s playing."

"…for entrées the mango sorbet, as an appetizer… the monkfish with mango slices and squid ceviche, or the gravlax potpie with green tomatillo sauce, and of course, the wagyu beef. You must try the..."

"Twenty thousand yen for an egg roll," Ren uttered blankly, studying the menu with Makoto.

"It’s a moo shu custard, lightly grilled," Akechi corrected.

"It’s an egg roll," Ren stated.

To which Makoto sighed, "You’re so cultivated, Ren."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the waiter welcomed them, putting a hand on the back of Akechi’s chair. "Nice vest, Akechi-kun." The waiter for some reason knew Akechi, because of course he did. "Looking good as always, young lad. Aren’t sweater vests out of fashion though?"

"Vests have never been out of fashion," Akechi said firmly and quoted the recent issue of Elegance: A Guide to Quality in Menswear: "They can be worn to any occasion if chosen wisely. Thinner, fine gauge sweater vests are dressier. Chunkier versions are more casual. Or so I’ve heard."

"Well, anything _you_ wear is going to be a trend this year, so I should probably go and buy one right now!" the waiter laughed and patted Akechi’s shoulder.

Akechi ordered the mango sorbet, wagyu steak with freshly house-smoked salmon and red snapper sandwich on brioche with maple syrup. Makoto went for salmon salad and two desserts and Sae ordered the steak, herbed waffles with ham in Madeira cream sauce and the venison with yogurt sauce and fiddlehead ferns.

"I'll take a pudding, a slice of cheese, of chèvre"—Ren closed the menu while glancing over at Akechi for the sole purpose of seeing him flinch at his mispronunciation—"and the steak, well done."

Akechi and Ren were now silently glaring at each other from across the table while it took Makoto an immense effort to unfold her napkin, lay it across her lap, reposition it correctly, and Sae was busying herself with the wineglass, the ensuing silence causing the loudest possible sound.

"So, did you watch the Champions Trophy finale yesterday? What do you think of their performances?" Akechi revived the conversation with Sae about some hockey match on TV and Ren found this so boring that he was just sitting there hungry, waiting for the food, while Makoto smiled at everyone without saying a word, like a robot.

The Niijima sisters were OK-looking. Sae’s long hair was pulled up and back into a luxurious fall, otherwise she was just wearing a regular long-sleeved business costume. Makoto was wearing a rather down-to-earth cotton blouse and a skirt, her ebony brown hair had diamonds dotted throughout (probably not real ones, but Ren didn’t know the correct term). Her brows were penciled and perfectly arched to accentuate her startlingly red eyes.

The Feathermen opening was playing on repeat in Ren's head until the mango appetizers were served and he appreciated the pudding’s setup so much he couldn’t even consider eating it at first. The mango slices dotting the rim of the wide black plate—it was so artfully arranged, a masterpiece.

Makoto took the first bite, chewing dutifully, then swallowed. She shuddered, then made a grimace but tried to smile as she took another tentative bite.

Ren indecisively eyed his dish for a long time, a little confused, before deciding to eat it, hesitantly picking up his fork.

"How is it?" Akechi asked pleasantly, then his tone was suddenly patronizing again when he addressed Ren, "Eat it. It’s not poisoned or anything." Ren glanced at him while carefully blowing on his pudding (which was, by the way, served cold).

"It’s…" Makoto’s face was now one long agonized grimace mask and, shuddering, she coughed. "…minty." But she tried to smile appreciatively, which became an impossibility. Akechi meanwhile closed his eyes in delight when the expensive taste filled his mouth. "Mmh. It’s no coincidence the chef was medalled in the global culinary Olympics. Some courses seem almost too beautiful to eat."

"If only they’d taste as good as they look, huh." Sae commented humorlessly.

"It’s nice to have such a luxurious meal…" Makoto said, "After summer break, I’ll be a student, so my meals won’t be as fancy."

"It’s remarkable that you’re willing to follow in your father's footsteps and become a police commissioner," Akechi addressed Makoto for the first time this evening. "It's a dangerous line of work. Plus, it’s brave to go against expected gender norms like that."

"We're all happy you got accepted to that academy. It's a good one - the same Dad attended." Sae commented.

"I want to make my family proud... Sae set the bar very high, so I can’t afford to slack off." Makoto smiled, encouraged. 

"Well, Sae-san was indeed an excellent prosecutor," Akechi said matter-of-factly. "I could learn a lot while working with her. She always managed an extraordinary balance of personal toughness and sense of direction. Even as a defense lawyer, she's still considered one of the best professionals in the field, thanks to her exceptional..."

"Akechi-kun, stop. You’re make me blush," Sae said, without blushing, actually completely unfazed by his praise.

"I… I know…" Makoto said quietly, her shoulders dropping just a tiny bit. "Sis… is great."

"Just like you." Ren told her, put an arm around the girl and squeezed Makoto’s shoulder encouragingly.

"So is there any truth to the claims about police academy-intelligence tests weeding out the smartest applicants?" Akechi asked her suddenly while reaching for his glass with sparkling Evian water.

This was followed by a long silence.

The question had caught Makoto completely off-guard. Ren could basically feel how Makoto grew disproportionately flustered, embarrassed and anxious next to him with every second that passed while Akechi was waiting for her to reply. Her eyes darted around, like this was an exam and Makoto was terribly embarrassed about not knowing the correct answer to the question.

"…Makoto?" Sae said after a long time, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I…" Makoto stumbled, her face getting redder and redder while she was staring at her lap. "I can't answer to… I don't know. I can't answer to that. I've never heard of that. I took the test in January, and that's the first time I've ever heard of that."

The air was suffocating.

Akechi then disregarded her completely and continued his conversation with Sae. Akechi was generally cold to people who didn’t capture his interest, and completely ignored Makoto after she once had failed to immediately answer his question. There was a weird silence between Ren and Makoto while Akechi, who evidently respected Sae, was deeply engaged in a discussion with her.

As the conversation dragged on, the tension became almost unbearable. Ren excused himself to go to the restroom for a sec. When he returned to the table he noticed that a mango slice was missing, but he didn’t accuse anyone.

The next dish was served, Makoto got a potpie which looked like a yellow hexagon, strips of smoked salmon circling it, squiggles of pea-green tomatillo sauce artfully surrounding the dish. Ren watched as the waiter placed black truffles gracefully over Sae’s steaming eggs. His own plate was massive, white porcelain; two pieces of blackened yellowtail sashimi with ginger, surrounded by decoration and a tiny ass piece of steak in the middle.

"So what are your plans for after you graduate?" Sae asked Ren.

"Don’t know yet," he replied.

"You should have some idea by now," Akechi remarked as his knife cut through the soft meat, "In case you don’t intend to spend your life preparing coffee... listening to strangers oversharing their personal problems in excruciating detail."

"Is there any particular field you have an interest in?" Makoto asked him.

Ren took a moment to think in silence, then randomly said, "Politics."

"Well, have you heard about Toranosuke Yoshida?" Akechi resumed. "He’s been rather unpopular for quite some time after being involved in a range of political scandals, but recently he’s gained momentum."

"That’s an understatement. Right now, he even has good chances to become a candidate for prime minister." Sae said. "What do you think of him?"

"His speeches are good." Ren said.

"He’s definitely a dark horse, has a tempestuous personality, but he's open minded and surprisingly insightful." Akechi said.

"He isn’t married though," Makoto said in bewilderment. "I’m… not sure if people will support such a non-traditional image of a prime minister."

"You have a point. I don’t think voters will approve of that," Sae said. "There are many corners in the nation where people relate being married to a set of values and experiences that are relatable."

"Well, yes. Politics are about shared values, after all," Akechi said, briefly glancing at his watch.

"But society changes", Ren said gravely, which was followed by a deafening silence and bamboozled stares.

After a pause, Akechi chuckled quietly into his hand.

"So you theorize that the masses would rather prefer a divorced candidate who frequently has affairs to a married candidate?" Akechi rephrased. "In other words, having an imperfect relationship is more relatable and preferable to having a perfectly traditional one."

After a deliberate, intense pause, Ren said, "Maybe"—then lifted an olive out of his drink and popped it into his mouth—"maybe not."

"What a fascinating answer. You’ve given us much to think about," Akechi said, and he had perfected his fake pleasantries to a degree where it was so natural-sounding that no one but Ren saw through his act. "You’re always so intriguing, aren’t you? Truly brilliant."

Ren twisted the edges of his hair in front of his face, or at least he wanted to, but since his hair was slicked back his hand went for nothing.

The atmosphere had finally become somewhat relaxed and less awkward while they finished the main course and desserts afterwards.

"It’s been a while since I’ve had steak. It was delicious." Akechi said as soon as the melting desserts were taken away. "The wagyu beef… it has such a persistently deep rich flavor, a soft texture that melts in your mouth."

"You sure talk about the food a lot, rather than just… eating it," Sae observed.

"Hmm… that's true. I suppose I just enjoy the high-class atmosphere of high quality food places rather than the food itself." Akechi said thoughtfully. "To be frank… My mother must have been an outrageous cook. In retrospective, I think the food she used to prepare for me when I was a child was terribly overcooked. She would always buy frozen food at a convenience store, and whenever she put something in the microwave, she’d turn up the heat too high, so the crust would be burned."

"Oh, well... that’s rather sad…" Makoto sounded reluctant, yet genuinely sympathetic. Ren took a sip of bitter espresso before he placed the cup down. He knew by now that his deceased mother was Akechi’s soft spot, so he knew better than to attempt any sort of witty reply.

"One time she made an apple pie for me on my birthday," Akechi’s gaze became a little distant as he spaced out, drifting into thoughts. "Of course, she overbaked it. Nevertheless, I really liked the taste of that burned apple pie. It may sound strange but I’d like to taste it again. It’s my fondest birthday memory. My only one, to be honest. She passed away before my eight birthday, so I don’t remember her much."

No one said a word while Akechi sat there, lost in his own head, reliving a moment in time gone forever.

"In fact... I’ve never had many chances to eat with another person. Perhaps… it’s not so much about the food, but rather about who you’re enjoying it with."

Ren silently stared at the table’s surface in front of him, his expression blank except for a wrinkle to his brow. Although Ren seemed calm, his hand had found a napkin on the table which he was fidgeting with restlessly. For the first time, he realized that Akechi was the only one in this world whose dream, whatever it was, would never be fulfilled.

"Ah… my apologies… for derailing our conversation." Akechi said, blinking as if he'd just woken up from a dream.

"Wise words," Sae said, taking a sip of coffee, and then her cold demeanor seemed to gradually melt away when she smiled warmly at Makoto, "You’ve become such a fine young lady, Makoto. Now that you’re an adult, I think I’ll miss being the older, responsible sister... But I’m so proud of what you've achieved, we all are."

"Sis…" Makoto said, surprised.

"I’ll miss you vacuum cleaning the house in the middle of the night to calm down before an exam," Sae told her.

"Ah, well…I’ll miss our annual movie binge & pizza night with Dad," Makoto smiled playfully at her sister, "and you leaving me passive aggressive post-it notes on my door when I forgot to do the dishes."

"I’ll miss losing my mind over attempting to tell my underwear from yours whenever you did the laundry and mixed our laundry together," Sae said.

"S-Sis...!" Makoto gave a scandalized half-laugh, "I'll miss going fishing with you and Dad and hear you fighting with Dad over aquaculture laws the entire time," and they both had to laugh about that light-heartedly.

"I’ll miss you, little sister," Sae told her affectionately, and Makoto chuckled, "I’ll miss you too, Sis."

"Would you excuse me for a moment." Akechi said, stood and left the table, only to accidentally bump into a random guest who apologized to him enthusiastically and then yelled after him, "Nice vest, by the way!"

"I didn’t know he was on his own," Makoto said compassionately when Akechi was out of sight. "That’s… that's really sad. Losing mom was bad enough. I can’t imagine what it must be like… to live without any parent or family."

"Well, I think he manages", Sae commented, then snapped her fingers at the waiter to get a refill of coffee.

With a blank expression, Ren kept fidgeting with the napkin on the table for a while, then pulled back his chair to leave the table.

"One sec."

He found Akechi at the restroom, washing his hands.

"Hey… you alright?" Ren asked him.

Which was the wrong question, apparently, because Akechi’s shoulders tensed up visibly before he scoffed, his voice calm yet trembling with irritation and hidden anger, "Of _course_. I’m not the sad puppy you think I am." He sounded rather offended that Ren was even implying the possibility of him not feeling alright.

"…I know," Ren said. Akechi shook and dried off his hands.

"It’s not polite to leave your date alone," he was still letting some of his anger and irritation seep into his voice. "You should return to the table before the ladies get bored to death."

Ren turned around and went for the exit, but was stopped at the door.

"Amamiya-kun… a word," Akechi told him, his voice sounding slightly different.

Ren flinched a bit, turned around and watched him lean back against the sink.

Something about the way Akechi looked at him unsettled Ren. There was no interest, no discomfort, no displeasure, nothing, like he looked right through him, completely detached. Ren felt his chest tightening. He really, really wished Akechi would be angry and trying to kill him instead. He could handle Akechi’s insults and anger, but this sudden indifference was so much worse.

"I fucked up," Ren told him sincerely.

For a while, neither of them spoke. There was a set, tense expression on Akechi’s face.

"I don’t want to interfere in your personal matters. I enjoy spending meaningful time with you," Akechi said after a while, then averted his gaze. "But I'm not going to let you waste my time."

Ren swallowed.

Akechi then turned on his heel and walked past him. Ren stared after him, biting his cheek. He felt incredibly thoughtless. He’d been too reckless, too easy-going about this.

"I need… to fix this," Ren decided darkly.

After finishing their drinks and paying, the group went outside of the restaurant onto the street, the night air fresh, the city bustling. The multi-colored street lamps and traffic lights cast a glow on the trees along the nightly dark river's banks. They said their goodbyes to each other and Akechi politely thanked Sae for the date while she was waiting for a cab.

"Mishy-kuun~" just when Sae had left the group, a familiar voice suddenly was to be heard from a couple leaving the Aragawa behind them. "I need tickets for the baseball game this weekend. I know we can count on you to get your hands on some—huh? Did you just say no to me? When the fuck did you grow some balls? What's gotten into you—hey let go of me! Of course I love you, I was gonna let you kiss me if you bought these! Fine, I hate you!"

Akechi was already busy with turning up the collar of his coat so Mika wouldn’t recognize him, but it was too late.

"Oh, isn’t that the sweet one I met at the club?... God damn, he urgently needs to stop wearing his grandpa's clothes and invest in a fashion adviser"—Mika muttered to herself then gleefully raised her voice to a loud—"Heeey, Akechi-kun, it’s _so_ nice to meet you again~"

"Hello, I didn’t expect... well, I guess I did expect to meet you here." Akechi remained motionless while Mika was air kissing his cheek, "I had a feeling we’d run into each other."

"Ren, you have to save me!" Mishima meanwhile urgently muttered to Ren and looked very much like he was in a state of despair. "That woman is _insane_!"

"Hello, earth to Mishie? You spaced out there," Mika told him annoyed. "Can you get the tickets or not?"

Mishima made a choked noise like he was about to die.

"Thanks! I _knew_ you'd always be there for me," Mika grabbed Mishima to smooch his cheek. "But I'm not ready to kiss you just yet. I need to know if you're the one for me~ By the way can you get box tickets, me and my friend love baseball and we want the best view, you see..."

"Unbelievable…" Makoto muttered, leaning her head against Ren’s chest.

"Oh, huh?" Mika suddenly turned around to glance at Ren and Makoto, standing close together. She narrowed her eyes, checking out Ren. "Hey, the one with the frizzy hair..." She looked him up and down. "Well, _someone _got dolled up. I barely recognized you in those clothes." she said, cutely winking at him with newly awakened interest. Ren gifted her with a lazy smile. "You were at the club, too, weren’t you?" Mika said, and then the evening reached its crisis point when she added: "Aren’t you Ann’s boyfriend?"

"No...?" Makoto scoffed, suddenly sounding very strong minded. "He’s_ my_ boyfriend."

"Oh, well. Sorry about that," Mika said indifferently without even looking at Makoto, "I couldn’t really tell. Anyways, we’re off." she grabbed Mishima while waving at them. "Bye-bye!"

Somewhere, a car door slammed and a motor whined. Makoto flinched. Her bouquet fell down, the roses splattered all over, some of them trampled by passersby who cursed her for messing up the place. Ren reached for Makoto’s shoulder but Makoto drew away, avoiding his touch, stepping away from him. Before he could say anything, he saw tears in her eyes. She was mad. Ren felt like shit. It didn’t help that Akechi was watching it all bemusedly from the side lines with his arms crossed, clearly enjoying the spectacle for a while before turning around and leaving them alone.

Sensing the moment of truth had come, Ren realized he had to face the consequences of his reckless behavior now. He got his composure back, took a deep breath, cleared his throat and walked up to her.

**There's no going back now...**

"Makoto…"

Ren opened his mouth, and several phrases came to mind: _I still love you... I don't feel we're meant to be together anymore… _but none of them seemed to tell the truth. He didn’t want to lie to her, so Ren sighed and said what felt most right: "… I can’t continue this."

With the words finally leaving his mouth, Ren saw his life flashing before his eyes and then he already saw it coming, Makoto breaking down into tears and cursing him and beating her fists against his chest to vent her fury, shouting at him to tell her why, why, why, what she had done wrong, that she hated him and would never ever talk another word to him, but all of this never happened when instead Makoto suddenly closed her eyes and told him: "I’m glad you think so, too."

"Wait, what." Ren blinked at her fast.

"I’m so sorry, Ren." Makoto turned around to face him. "I do love you, but I can’t help but feel like it’s better if you and I just stay friends," she said dejectedly, shaking her head. "With me becoming a student while you’re still at Shuujin, I feel like our lives are simply drifting apart. I know there’s no such thing as perfection, but I still want to be the perfect student, the perfect daughter, the perfect sister, and the perfect girlfriend. And… with all these changes and all that’s happening in my life right now, I… I feel like I can’t be outstanding at all of these things at the same time."

"That’s… yeah, that’s…" Ren said. He couldn’t believe his own luck. In this moment, Ren was more aware than ever that Makoto was an amazing woman, and that there were indeed lots of advantages in dating a literal robot.

"I’ll always treasure the time we had together, so… Let’s just… stay friends, OK…?"

"OK." Ren said, and opened his arms with a questioning look. Makoto accepted the hug. Ren patted her back three times. A sweeper came, unhurriedly cleaned the floor in front of the restaurant and with him, went away the red roses of their love.

"Awkward?" Ren inquired.

"Awkward..." Makoto agreed, muffled against his jacket.

—

The next morning, Ren was helping out at the café while Sojiro was out buying ingredients. While making coffee, Ren listened to the only two old customers, an old couple who were discussing their dog over the idle sound of the running TV.

The doorbell jingled and the door was swung open. Akechi closed his umbrella and entered the café.

"Ready for a rematch?" Ren was already reaching under the counter to set up the chess board.

"If you remembered how to play?" Akechi teased him about his recent losing streak, taking his usual spot at the counter. "So how was it?" he asked casually.

Ren dried his hands off with a towel, grimacing, then went to pour Akechi and himself a cup of coffee. "Devastating… in an unsuspected way."

"Well, but you did it, didn’t you?" Akechi said, with barely hidden interest in his voice. Ren nodded. Akechi’s face lit up visibly.

"Well… congratulations, Ren. Breaking up is never easy, but enjoying the perks of being a bachelor isn’t bad, either." Akechi said, glancing over the top of his cup of steaming coffee. "It seems like you’re finally a single man, again."

Ren downed his drink and set it down on the counter.

"Not anymore..."

He smiled smugly at Akechi, and like a mirror, Akechi smiled back.


	9. Akechi's Part Time Job

"You know it, don’t you?"

Ren said nothing, just kept fidgeting with one of those expensive ass looking fountain pens Akechi had brought.

"So would you kindly tell me?" Akechi said, slightly impatient. "The answer…"

Ren was staring hard at his textbook, his body feeling jumpy under Akechi’s expectant gaze. Akechi had been getting more and more irritated every time he had given him a wrong answer.

"The substitute x=cos\alp,\alp∈[0:;π]…"

When nothing came, Akechi carefully put his pen away. Ren sat rigid, hyper aware of the booth seat’s soft cushion sinking in slightly beside him when Akechi shuffled closer. Their thighs lightly brushed against each other.

With slight horror, Ren’s gaze slowly wandered from his math exercise to Akechi, who was glancing at him arrogantly, eyes shining with dark demand.

"You aren't _that_ much of an idiot, are you? You did fairly well on the mock exam." Akechi compliment, but sounded pissed at the same time. "Then why can’t you tell me the answer?"

Ren grimaced.

"You know why."

"What’s wrong…?" Akechi asked, then Ren tensed up entirely when he felt Akechi's hair tickle his cheek, and then a whisper in his ear, "You seem awfully tense."

Ren swallowed bravely, trying his hardest to act unperturbed while slowly breaking into a sweat. He started writing angrily, deciding to fully ignore Akechi until he had solved the exercise. _x+\sqrt{1-x^2}|=\sqrt{2}(2x^2-1)… _Ren’s hand halted, pen hovering over the paper. Wait, something wasn’t right…

"Are you feeling alright, Ren…?" Akechi said while his hand was gliding under the table, along Ren’s thigh.

"Peachy."

"That’s good." Akechi said quietly, "Because… for a moment, I thought you’re…"

Ren let out a suffocated groan when Akechi gave his boner a hard squeeze through his clothes. A mischievous smile was spreading over Akechi’s face. "I suspected as much."

"Shut up," Ren told him darkly, but surrendered already, threw away his pen and let his gaze drop to Akechi’s lips which needed to be kissed immediately…

...but Akechi had other plans, drew away and cast him a quick glance through half lidded eyes... And then the atmosphere changed significantly when, all of a sudden, he hurriedly went for Ren’s pants, and Ren’s thoughts were suddenly on autopilot when he heard the sound of his belt buckle and zipper being opened and Akechi quite violently pulled out his cock.

"Ah, hah," Ren laughed a bit nervous, mind washed empty with no coherent thought forming, other than a bit of hesitancy whether he could trust Akechi with this. "Careful..."

"Shut up. I’m in control." Akechi hissed, then raised his left hand to his mouth to spit on it and proceeded with touching his dick.

Now, there were SEVERAL thoughts that crossed Ren's mind at the speed of light: 1. They were down in Leblanc, 2. The café was open, 4. Sojiro was just out to buy groceries and 3. Anyone could walk in on them, but Ren immediately accepted all of these risks without hesitation. Let's do this.

The sensation was... overwhelming, to say the least. Akechi's hands were really soft, probably because he wore gloves all the time, and it felt amazing to get touched so roughly.

Akechi took his time, rubbing his dick to its full hardness with a surprising sense of appreciation in his movements. Then he continued to slick up Ren's dick and balls with precum and saliva. Only when his entire dick and Akechi’s hand were wet and glistering, he started jerking him off in earnest, making sure to give him a luxurious experience.

"Akechi..." Ren said somewhat strangled, staring down between their bodies to watch his dick being jerked. He supported himself against the table, quickly breaking into a sweat. "Don't stop…"

"Just enjoy it... idiot," Akechi told him, a low heat in his voice. Ren was breathing heavily already, grunting once in a while in between the squelching noises of his dick being jerked. Akechi didn't even look at him, his fist now squeezing him hard and fast in a near-death grip, and all Ren could focus on was the slick warmth and wetness of his hand on his dick, driving him wild.

"Hngh...!"

It barely took him a minute to explode in Akechi’s tight grip. Thick streams leaked from the tip, strands of cum kept shooting over his lap, and Ren bit his lip to stifle a groan when waves of pleasure ripped through his body.

There was some sort of calm, observant glow in Akechi’s eyes as he looked down between their bodies after he was done, like he was silently admiring his own work.

Ren followed his gaze with a blank expression, taking in the image. Big, thick globs were sticking to his cock, Akechi’s hand was thoroughly slicked with Ren’s cum. Akechi must have still been feeling his cock throb in his hand from the intense release. God, his jizz was everywhere--it looked like he had just spilled half a cup of backed-up cum all over himself.

"How do you feel?" Akechi asked him, sounding strangely concerned.

"Hot..." Ren was still breathing hard. "and sweaty." He was pretty sure he was legally brain dead for about half an hour after that.

"Goood evening!" just for them to snap apart instantly when Morgana waltzed in with Leblanc’s familiar doorbell jingle. "Hey guys, how’s it coming along?"

"Amamiya-kun was having quite a hard time preparing for the final math exam, so I thought I could give him a hand ," Akechi explained, perfectly calm while Ren managed to kind of fix himself up in the last second. "Other than him, I’ve had quite an abundance of free time at my disposal lately, plus, I already passed the exam last year."

"Hey, when you’re done, do you guys want to head out for some sushi?" Morgana inquired hopefully. He didn’t really have much to do since he had to wait until after summer before he’d enroll at school. Recently, it had been even worse since Ann and most of their group were busy with intensive final exam preparations.

"No, thank you. It’s gotten late already, so I’ll see myself out." Akechi replied, already collecting his belongings and putting his pen back into its silver single pen box. "Could I pester you to walk to the station with me, Amamiya-kun?"

"Oh… OK, maybe next time." Morgana headed upstairs, and Ren looked up from his textbook with a puzzled expression, "You’re leaving?"

"Well… Yes. It’s my first day at my new part-time job tomorrow, so I don’t want to end up late and leave a bad impression."

"I thought you worked night shifts?" Ren asked.

"Well, yes. The pay at that electronic goods factory was fairly high, but…" Akechi seemed somewhat uncomfortable. "I’d rather not work during the nights for a longer period of time. It does take quite the toll on your body, after all."

They walked through the rain, Ren accompanying him to the station, sharing an umbrella.

On their way through the narrow streets of Yongen-jaya, they overheard several conversations, the people all around them wearing plastered smiles on their faces, 

_"_...you seen her? She said they've been trying for years without success—now she's got a bun in the oven..."

"...and then my boss called me to his office and rewarded me with a promotion and the title I wanted. I didn't even have to ask..."

"...glad I decided to become a lawyer when I was young, ha! A more unrealistic goal was to be a famous actor, but I'm sure it would have been too much of a struggle."

"Right now, I'm working on finding an agent. I'm already done with the concept art, so now I have to go on to the next step..."

"It’s rather cold today," Akechi noted after a while over the gentle sound of the wind and rain, probably tired of listening to the cheerful chatter around them. "It’s been raining unusually often recently. Makes one wish for a more southern, warmer flair for a change."

Ren said nothing, trying to hold the umbrella steady despite the wind.

"Besides, I was thinking… Perhaps it would be for the best if we stopped seeing each other until you’re done with your exams," Akechi suggested. "It would be bothersome if you were to fail and repeat second grade."

Ren released a long sigh. Then they walked next to each other silently for a while.

"So what’s your job now?" Ren wanted to know.

"Nothing spectacular. It’s just a part-time office job in Ikebukuro," Akechi waved his hand. "The tasks seem easy enough, just some accounting, preparing financial reports, data inputting. Since I have a knack for figures, it shouldn’t be too bad."

"OK," Ren said pensively. Regular salary-man Goro Akechi, that was quite a sharp contrast to the popular overambitious sparkling detective prince on TV he had gotten to know last year. Still, Ren thought that it might be for the best for Goro to lay low and take it slow for now.

In a deserted coin locker spot close to the metro platform, Ren hugged him goodbye. 

"You could always just work at Leblanc…" Ren muttered into his scarf, and Akechi chuckled lightly, which caused his hair to kind of tickle his cheek. "If only you’d get any work done in that scenario."

Ren noticed that Akechi’s scarf smelled very nice. At first Akechi had been quick to un-hug, but now he was fine with being hugged longer, and Ren liked holding him in a long, swaying, never let go hug. He liked it when Akechi would make these content quiet little sighs while they would stand like that for a while and how he would relax against Ren’s body and whisper sweet little nothings in his ear like "Thanks for the evening," "I enjoy spending time with you," and "If that cat’s still there next time I’m going to kill it."

It was indeed a dilemma, Ren reflected while waving Akechi goodbye until the train had left the platform. Each and every time Akechi had come over to visit him at Leblanc, Morgana had always been there, awkwardly and obliviously thirdwheeling. It never had occurred to Ren before just how outrageously much Morgana was THERE. Somehow, he seemed to be constantly THERE. Sometimes, Morgana would leave the house for one minute, just to return immediately to be THERE again for the rest of the day.

It seemed like the logical solution for them to meet at Akechi’s place. However, up to this date, Akechi had yet to invite Ren to his single apartment that was somewhere in Tokyo. Akechi had for some mysterious reason never brought up this option himself, which was why Ren was hesitant to invite himself over like that. He was well aware by now that Akechi was someone who needed more alone time and distance than others.

Through the rain, Ren walked back home, where lots of unsolved math problems were waiting for him.

\---

Meanwhile, Akechi--whether he wanted or not--had to get adjusted to this reality at least to some extent. Along with Akechi's fame and ace detective persona, every source of income or public support had vanished, so it was unfortunately a necessity to get a real part-time job so he could pay his rent.

It didn’t take long for the salaryman blues to settle in. Train platforms were a whirl of noisy activity. Why did the subway make him so damn sleepy? It was a crowded 1 hour-trip to the office, people pressed against each other sardine-style into trains. He wished he could have used all that time to read, but no chance: Shut-eye always got the best of him, even when he'd had an ample night's rest. All it took were five minutes for his lids to start feeling heavy.

Akechi’s new office job at a business attorney's office was tedious, but safe. It didn’t require any sort of customer contact, teamwork, or deal with similar bothersome situations. All he had to do was wear a white dress shirt, do some research, try not to send someone a rude, insulting or angry e-mail message, and drink coffee.

He worked on the 81st floor of an office building, 255.0 ft above the ground. Everyone in the building would try and leave on the elevators at 5 PM, every single day. The elevator would stop at EVERY single floor and when the doors would open, he would see a line up of people looking disappointed, the doors would close and they would move on. This happened even on the second floor.

Still, Akechi didn’t mind sitting in a place for hours working with computers. He didn’t mind crunching numbers and putting the data onto graphs and charts. It was a no-brainer, somewhat relaxing and didn’t demand much from him, although the most motivating factor was to receive his pay at the end of the month.

Soon, Goro Akechi was fully absorbed by the tiring circle of office work: Typing in numbers with the static background white noise of rustling papers, drawers closing, typing and footsteps mixing with the humming and vibrations of the construction works outside.

Getting up after some hours of work. Stretching his limbs for a bit. Having to wait in line to retrieve papers from the printer. Vaguely enjoying the smell of the printer’s ink and the feeling of warm photocopies.

When Akechi returned to his office desk, he slowed down a bit when he realized someone had put a calling card on his desk. With a suspicion and strong displeasure in his eyes he picked it up and read:

“To gOrO AkEcHi, **W**hO HaS CoMm**I**tTeD ThE GrEaT SiN Of cHa**L**lEnGiNg tHe **L**EaDeR Of tHe pHaNtOm tHiEvEs oF HeArTs.

tO HeLl aNd bAcK, aS IrOn sHaRpEnS IrOn mA**Y** **oU**r aDa**M**aNt rIv**A**l**Ry** cOnTiNuE TiLl tHe eNd oF Ti**Me**. 

FrOm, ThE iNfAmOuS ThIeF Of hEaRtS."

"What a complete..." Akechi muttered, shaking his head.

But just when he had swiftly placed the calling card over his shredder, he noticed that there was suddenly quite an uproar near the window.

"You see that?!"

"Is that a stunt man or something?"

"What's he going to do!?"

Akechi put the card aside and very unwillingly walked across the open office space to glance across the gathered crowd and outside of the window.

Impeccably timed, the tiny figure of Ren Amamiya appeared on the rooftop of the skyscraper on the opposite side of Akechi’s office building. Ren climbed over the balustrade, standing stone-faced with his hands in his pockets for a moment, briefly glancing down at the dizzying height of half a mile above the ground. He was attached to an anchor that was mounted on the roof, probably stolen from window washers.

From across the limitless gorge between them, Ren glanced right at Akechi, raising a challenging brow. He seized the rope and swung himself up to the rooftop barrier, then proceeded with hauling himself by the rope and jumping down the steep high-rise glass facade.

"God…" Akechi breathed out with a mix of concern and hatred, quickly opening the window and leaning outside to check if Ren Amamiya had finally died.

Of course, he hadn't... Ren was swinging majestically in one swift motion, hair blowing wildly around his eyes, arcing his way over the skyscraper canyon. As he maneuvered downwards to the next building, it appeared as though he dropped a few meters then abruptly came to a halt – a truly heart-stopping moment.

Ultimately, he dropped gracefully on a steel beam for undergoing renovation works. He briefly balanced on it before looking up to Akechi, giving him a thumbs-up. The dramatic performance reached its climax when a parachute opened up behind him like a flower, oscillating wildly in the wind with letters written on it that read: **_I'll_ _TaKe yOuR HeArT!_**

A dark shadow crossed Akechi's face... 

"Haha, that was AMAZING!"

The crowd of curious onlookers cheered and applauded the spectacle. With an expression void of any sympathy, Akechi watched then how Ren was without further ado apprehended and taken away by a security guard.

"I'm going to kill him.” Akechi uttered very calmly, very collected, very determined. 

"Do you know that guy, Akechi-kun?" a coworker asked, "Who is it?"

"Just a suicidal idiot," Akechi replied, then swiftly let the blinds fall shut.

_Nice stunt._

_That probably looked easier than it was_

_And what was the purpose of this little skydiving show?_

_I was hoping to make you smile... on a long day of boring work_

_Well, you failed._

—

"Goood mooorning…" Ann greeted at the metro station with dark shadows beneath her eyes.

"Bold statement," Ren replied, equally tired.

"I know, right. Exams kept me up all night," she complained. "I have my oral bio exam today and despite studying all week I still don’t get it. Instead of studying I’m getting depressed over how dumb I am and barely get any sleep. But I failed the written test already, so I really need to pass that test or I’m screwed…"

"Don’t worry," Ren told her. "It’s going to be alright."

In class, Ann didn’t do well on the oral exam and Ren whispered the answers to her to help her with her oral participation grade. She passed the exam without getting caught and cast him a grateful glance over her shoulder. Ren smiled at her sleepily, then slumped down in his chair to doze back into sleep, fortunately hidden from the teacher’s gaze behind Ann’s massive voluminous hairstyle.

—

"Your desk is so tidy, Akechi-kun," his boss praised him that morning, gesturing at Akechi’s spotless working place. A coworker told him later, "Your predecessor was notorious for having a messy desk. His desk was crowded with tons of family pictures."

"Well, I suppose I prefer it without any sources of distraction," Akechi said.

"By the way, the boss is in a good mood lately. He left croissants in the kitchen for everyone to take."

Akechi managed to finish a financial report until noon, then decided to reward himself with a nice cup of tea.

When Akechi returned he nearly dropped his croissant upon seeing what had happened to his desk: All the empty picture frames had been changed to pictures of Ren Amamiya. It was mostly just selfies with the same blank expression in front of varying, unspectacular backgrounds.

It took Akechi quite a while to rip out every picture of Ren Amamiya and throw it into the trash. Finally, when his desk was clear and without distractions again, he went back to his PC to continue his work, only to groan in displeasure.

"Idiot!" Akechi hissed while changing his desktop background from Amamiya’s smug grinning face back to plain black. Unfortunately, his mouse movement speed had been changed to the lowest possible setting, and while coworkers were passing by with snooping glances, this took him a ridiculous amount of time to fix it.

_Hilarious. Shouldn’t you spend your time with more valuable tasks, though?_

_I also have an ongoing task of making you smile._

_You’re going to have to try harder than that..._

_Not even the tiniest grin?_

_Not the slightest._

_I’ll get you next time_

—

While most of his coworkers collectively headed out to a ramen bar every lunch break, Akechi had almost always declined their invitation. He preferred getting some fresh air, eating one single apple while taking a stroll on his own, observing people and happenings around him, sometimes engaging in some small talk with the reception lady, random construction workers or interns.

So he was more than puzzled when he returned to his place, just for a delivery man to walk in and in one fell swoop place a hot tray on the desk in front of him.

"Delivery for Goro Akechi," the delivery man said and quoted, "Your favorite takeout, 'for no reason at all'."

He lifted the lid and revealed the delicious spicy aroma of a plate of freshly made curry, together with a steaming cup of coffee. Along with it came a dessert of a crème bun, filled with pastry cream, baked hot so it would be crisp on the outside, light and airy on the inside, garnished with sugar and fresh strawberries.

"You scum..." Akechi uttered under his breath, which kind of scared the delivery man who left as quickly as he could. To say that he was mad would've been an understatement; he was feeling murderous.

Several office ladies had gathered around him to inspect the source of the mouthwatering smell of curry and warm bakeries. "Oh, that looks tasty."

"I’m sorry about this," Akechi explained. "I didn’t order it. This is a prank."

"Oh, you didn’t?" an office lady reached for the pastry. "Then would you mind if…"

"Don’t touch that!" Akechi convulsed possessively. "It’s my lunch."

—

_How’s math?_

_It adds up_

_I’m serious. How’s your progress?_

_It has its pluses and negatives._

_How’s your job?_  
_It's going rather well actually._

_Tomorrow, I’ll have to attend a rather important client meeting where I’m to present some figures,_

_If I’m doing fine, there might be a promotion ahead._

_Good luck_

_Thank you, though I believe I’d be able to succeed even without luck._

—

"…To sum it up, I’m sure you understand that this is an excellent deal for either side."

"That was a very insightful presentation, Akechi-san," Akechi’s boss praised his new "star" employee with a pleased nod.

Everyone applauded. Chatting avidly, all meeting attendants left the conference room except for Akechi, his boss and their client. Akechi returned from the speaker’s desk near the flip chart and took a seat at the conference table.

"Let me get this straight. I agree with your ambitions concerning the future and I’m interested in a cooperation," the President of the Kirijo MNC group said while refilling his glass. "We should definitely have another meeting at my new private property. Do you want to see some pictures?"

He showed them some aerial view pictures of his estate on his iPad. It looked like a castle with multiple golf courses, a gigantic pool in the middle, surrounded by carefully trimmed fir hedge. They listened to the President boastfully brag about its 33,000-square-foot size and estimated value of at least 500 billion yen.

"It’s breathtaking."

"You live in a palace, Sir." Akechi's smile was cold.

"It’s not _that_ nice," the President sneered. "Anyways, let us cooperate. We’ll start with China, then the Russians, then everything else."

Akechi’s boss regarded their client with a patient smile. "Of course we’re interested in a cooperation. We wouldn’t be here otherwise. But we have a few conditions."

Akechi reached into his attache case, only to gasp and immediately snap it shut again.

His attache case had been filled to the brink with dark chocolate mousse combinations of an exclusive brand, wrapped in edible gold paper. There was so much chocolate that it would have been an impossibility to fit even one SINGLE additional box of them into his attache case.

How on earth had someone unlocked his… 

Akechi made a noise between a dying bird and broken lawnmower. Of course, he could think of _someone_ who knew just too well how to utilize a lock pick.

"What did you say, Akechi-kun...?"

"My apologies for the interruption." He retrieved the document and slid it over the table. "The small print for cooperating with us."

They waited while the President read it.

"Have you lost your minds?" The President then said, furrowing his brow. "I mean, all champagne and sales figures aside… how far do you think you can go with this?"

Both Akechi and his boss stared back with a blank expression.

The President motioned at the contract in annoyance. "With this, you’re basically asking me to hand you over control of the entire holding."

"Don't be so naive, Mr. President," Akechi said, perfectly calm, "Look at the state of your company. The highest ranks of your holding are filled with a useless collection of imbeciles, thieves, and corrupt good-for-nothings… How long do you think you have until it’s falling apart? Will you still be busy playing golf at your laughably excessive beachfront estate while watching the unavoidable fall of your empire?"

"What? What are you..." the President shot from his seat, "What the hell are you implying?"

"People like you…" Akechi said, "It’s always about power and personal gain. As long doesn’t run out of golf courts, women and liquor, you’d gladly accept ruining the lives of 60,000 employees… Perhaps you should step back and hand over your responsibilities to someone more capable, instead."

"Listen," Akechi’s boss interrupted calmly, "We don’t want to harm you, instead, we’re offering you a way out. With our help, the Kirijo group can be rebuilt - to the outstanding, prestigious facility it was in the past. We’ll not only be capable of creating valuable technological research for Japan, but also for that other malfunctioning establishment called the USA."

"You are wasting your time with this proposal." The President's eyes wandered suspiciously to Akechi, then back to Akechi’s boss. "I’m going to ask you this question one time only. Where exactly did you get all this insider information? You must have hired a private investigator who has been illegal wiretapping, trespassing..."

"So you're accusing us of being criminals," Akechi said coldly. "Quite interesting, coming from someone who’s responsible for the largest charity fraud scandal in history." 

The President went silent at this, an angry vein now pulsating very prominently on his temple.

Desperate, he took out a soiled handkerchief and blew his nose loudly, proceeding with swiping sweat with it from his forehead.

The President thought about his wive, his children, the beautiful estate of his dreams that had become his ever since a few months. Laid out on the conference table in front of him was still the contract. He maintained the pitiful expression as he peered up at the two men on the other side of the table.

"You're a criminal. This is blackmail!" the President barked.

"But it’s very good blackmail." Akechi smiled, his hand outstretched with a sterling silver fountain pen in his grip.

—

"Your efforts have not gone unnoticed." Akechi’s boss told him, regarding him from across his massive mahogany desk. "I was blown away by your investigative contributions to this deal. We’ve been working on this plan for years, and thanks to your investigative efforts were were able to gain upper hand in this negotiation."

"Thank you for the praise, Sir." Akechi said, standing with his hands behind his back.

"Which… actually leads me to something I wanted to discuss with you, privately. Now that the deal is settled, it would be the appropriate time to give you the credit you deserve." He nodded to the well-stuffed armchair in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

Akechi picked up his attache case and followed his invitation reluctantly. His boss waited until he was seated, then leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the table’s surface.

"Akechi-kun… I believe your talent to shed light on the truth about society is way too valuable for you to be working part-time from the shadows. I’d like to offer you a full employment, as my personal assistant and right hand." he said, and Akechi’s eyes widened at that. "With you on the team, we have a bright future in front of us. You must be aware yourself that it would be a waste not to use your exceptional talents for the benefit of society."

Astounded, Akechi sat silent for a moment. Then he opened his mouth, weighting his words carefully.

"That’s… unexpected. I’m honored by the sheer amount of trust you’re willing to place in me..." Akechi said, then fell silent again, lost in thought.

All of a sudden, a hint of irritation flashed up in his eyes.

By nature, he was a high-achiever, and had quickly managed to gain himself a good reputation even in the short amount of time he'd been working at this place.

But all of this was going too smoothly... and Akechi couldn't help but wonder how much of all these convenient opportunities had been Maruki's doing.

"So what’s your answer?" his boss asked, and Akechi closed his eyes for a moment, then raised his head.

"I’d gladly," Akechi shook his head, "accept your offer, Sir."

—

_Stop bothering me at work, it’s an annoyance._

_How was your meeting?_

_It couldn’t have been better. The client signed the contract and I got promoted just as expected._

_Congrats._

_That being said, your little pranks are far too predictable, I see them coming a mile away._

_Is that so?_

_You should give up. I’ll never fall for your tricks._

_I'll get you next time._

"Dude, who the eff’ are you texting? Everyone you know is right here," Ryuji exclaimed, trying to snitch Ren’s phone out of his hands, but Ren was faster and dodged the attack. "Your mom."

"What the hell, man?"

"It’s none of your business, Ryuji." Ren grinned.

"Ey, I'm your bro, you gotta tell me." Ryuji nudged him with his elbow. "Got something new Ren-Ren?"

Ren-Ren ran his hand through his hair with a faint smirk.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ryuji bellowed. "How serious is it?"

Mishima walked through the corridor and joined them. "'Sup, guys?" he asked, drained of any energy.

Ryuji put an arm around Ren. "Mr Heartbreak here has himself a new sweetheart. Tryna' find out the deets."

"My condolences, bro," Mishima sighed. "Having a girlfriend..." He hung his head. "It's terrible. I’m completely broke. That woman is going to be the death of me."

"Dude, Mika’s gorgeous," Ryuji said, then added curiously, "Eff’ her yet?"

"No way. I don’t even have her phone number, so whenever I want to meet her, I need to schedule an appointment with her agent." Mishima sighed. "At this rate, I’m losing the ‘getting laid till the end of the school year’ bet at a 98% chance."

"Welp, believe it or not," Ryuji suddenly confessed, scratching his cheek with an uncharacteristically shy, excited grin, "I’m seein’ someone, too. Totally can’t tell you who it is, tho."

Ren raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I saw you two the other day studying together at the bistro…" Mishima said. Ren sat there, looking somewhat puzzled, then looked over to Ryuji who was blushing instantly. Like, it wasn’t a small little 'aww' blush he could be bullied over. He went like super super tomato red. "Mishima, you effin’…"

"Uh-oh, was I not supposed to say anything?" Mishima said apologetically, clasping his hands over his mouth.

The school bell rang, and before going back to class, Ren glanced at his phone once more to see a text from Akechi which made his day.

_Besides, I'm perfectly happy with a 100 Grand bar._

_ I find the dark stuff a little too bitter for my liking._

_Just so you know._

—

It was way past 9:00 PM, and Akechi was still sitting at work over his laptop, his eyes tired from the double shift the day before, but he needed to finish this report. Maybe a bit of stretching and walking around would make him feel more awake, so he stood and went outside of the mostly empty office building towards the coffee dispenser. He put in a coin and watched the plastic cup pop out and be filled with black fluid, listening to the humming noise of the machine and the rain drumming on the windowpane.

Quite an unusual amount of time had passed since Amamiya had last surprised him at work with one of his imprudent attempts of cheering him up. Not that he had been looking forward every day to those little unnecessary distractions, or anything. Not at all. It was simply a bit worrying that those efforts had stopped, all of a sudden.

If anything, it surely was a good sign that Amamiya had finally come to his senses and was hopefully focusing his energies now on his academic achievements, rather than those fruitless efforts.

Akechi returned to his workplace, taking a sip of coffee. Its taste was nasty, but all vending machine coffee was.

"You’ve been here all day, Akechi-kun," an office lady who was still there with him told him concernedly. "You’re working so hard. I’m sorry our boss is making you get home late every day. We all look up to you."

"Nothing a reviving cup of hot coffee wouldn’t be able to fix." Akechi waved his hand dismissively. "There’s nothing waiting for me at home, other than some dirty laundry and a heater that ought to be fixed."

"By the way, who’s the one leaving you notes and love letters all the time?" she inquired with a smirk. "Someone got a crush on you, or something?"

Akechi sighed warily. "It’s just a stalker. He’s stopped recently, so I’m hoping he finally received his temporary restraining order." 

After that, Akechi went back to his report. It was going to be a long night, compiling all the legal case files which needed to be done for the meeting tomorrow.

He rolled his eyes yet another time when a steaming cup of coffee had been put on his table, the aroma unmistakably reminding him of Leblanc’s house blend.

Akechi sighed, decided to extend his break and reached for his smartphone.

_Sneaking around in my office again, are we?_

_Shouldn’t you be learning instead?_

_My opinion on that is pretty divided…_

_You need to stop those puns, too._

_Guess you’re right._

_I’m always right._

Then the conversation stopped.

Despite himself, Akechi was staring at the screen while tapping his fingers impatiently, his nerves completely frayed.

Nothing happened. He sent his last reply 20 whole seconds ago. Why hadn’t Ren responded by now? Did he fall into a volcano and got swept away by fiery lava? That had to be it—that was the only excuse.

Oh, wait, just kidding, he was responding. It felt like the longest time ever. That idiot sure took his time with a reply, and with every second, Akechi stared at the screen harder. Those three gray little dots... He’s typing. Typing. Typing. Wait, the dots disappeared. Three whole minutes go by. What happened?! Akechi was moving his leg restlessly. Finally, the three dots appeared again in the chat app.

_Actually, you’re a leftie._

Akechi sighed. What a waste of time.

_How's it going anyways._

_I’m still at work. It’s been a rather lengthy day._

_How about you?_

_I’m OK. Learning for my history exam._

_I hope you are warm and dry, it's not a day to be out._

_Can I pick you up from work tonight?_

_Haha, unfortunately, it’s going to be a long night. I need to finish a rather troublesome assignment before going home, so I’ll be working after hours._

_OK._

_Then I’ll return to the Middle Ages._

_Best of luck._

Akechi put his phone away, unaware of his own fond expression, then closed his eyes, laid down his head on his arms on the table to rest his strained neck for a bit.

—

_How was the apple pie?_

_Well, it was a bit burned, so of course, it tasted bad._

_However, it was a lucky coincidence that you decided to leave it on my desk that night. I was in urgent need of a meal._

_Are you texting me during class?_

_It’s boring._

_Tell me about it. I’ve been working as an accountant for the past month, you know._

_So you quit right after being promoted..._

_I felt it was the right time to move on._

_I found a new job, I rather like it. I might continue working there._

_Where is it?_

_I’m not going to tell you. I'd rather not have you show up here and embarrass me with any more of your idiocies._

_I know you love the attention._

_Believe whatever you want._

_Have a blast_

—

Pi Pi Pi his phone rang, and Ren grabbed it from his nightstand, his pulse jumping with anticipation. "Yeah?"

_"It's me,"_ Akechi started, _"This week, I've uncovered a few things about..."_

"I know what you mean," Ren sat bolt upright on his attic bed, his hand tightening on the phone. "I feel the same."

There was a brief moment of confusion.

_"...about the economic system into which we have come,"_ Akechi reckoned. _"In this Maruki-revised reality."_

"Y-yeah," Ren said quickly. "That."

_"General working conditions seem to have improved. It seems like corruption and crime, albeit to a smaller extent, do still exist - as long as they don't affect any person's health or happiness in a negative way."_

So not much had changed economy-wise. A certain degree of inequality and crime was still in existence in Maruki's reality.

Now that Ren thought about it, it kind of made sense - there was quite a bunch of big capitalist companies that would cease to exist otherwise.

"Sounds like Maruki's done his homework."

_"That's one way of seeing it,"_ Akechi said, cold. _"Besides... about that little 'calling card' of yours."_

There was a small pause, and Ren leaned into the phone, into that voice on the other line. Ren was oddly fascinated by the way all politeness in Akechi's voice melted away in a matter of seconds.

_"I'll be honest with you, so listen very closely," _ Akechi's voice, slow and deliberate, was dangerously low now. _"From the depths of my heart, I despise you. I've hated you... from the start."_

Ren swallowed. His mouth felt suddenly very dry.

_"'The Infamous Thief of Hearts'... Don't make me laugh. Do you really think you’re so special, worth to be loved by everyone around you without exception?..."_

Akechi continued, on a roll now with his voice dripping of brooding resentment spurred on by his boundless hatred for Ren Amamiya; _"While I have worked for every single thing I’ve ever received… have fought and scraped and bled for EVERY INCH OF GROUND I WALK ON?"_

"Akechi..."

Ren gritted his teeth. Akechi's words ignited something in his chest; something he hadn't felt in a long time.

_"But despite everything, I managed to get into an elite school, to build up my reputation... to be someone. I made that happen all by myself, while you and your friends cried into each other's arms because the bad guys wronged you… —Hnngh."_

There was a slight hitch in Akechi's breath, and his voice was just a little lower, a little rougher now, when he went on, _"But one day, rest assured… I’ll prove it to you… when we’ll go against each other one last time." _

"Guess our rematch's still on the table, then." Ren smirked.

_"That's right," _Akechi said, and Ren could clearly hear the smirk in his voice. _"__In fact... ever since you chose to accept Maruki's deal... my wish to kill you has grown stronger, day by day."_

A lance of heat tickled down the back of Ren's neck... He was a little breathless now, and if he was is brutally honest with himself, this conversation was starting to make his skin prickle with heat, a low burn that settled in the pit of his stomach.

As the haze wore off a little, Ren realized that he was still clutching the phone to his ear; and he could hear how Akechi's breath was still coming fast. For long moments they just sat there, listening to each other breathe.

_"That's all I had to say," _Akechi said, clumsy for the first time in the call. _"Have a good night."_

"You too."

The call ended.

Silently, Ren took another deep breath to calm the heat in his chest.

"Was that Akechi?" Morgana asked in confusion when he came up the stairs. "Rematch? What the heck were you two conspiring about?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling like an idiot?"

"I'm not smiling."

"You were just a second ago," Morgana accused him over a mouthful of Doritos while collapsing on the couch. "You're happy about something."

"I’m not happy." Ren said, trying his hardest not to look happy.

"Your face is glowing, you're smiling like an idiot, and I saw you doing a little dance just now. And why the hell did you buy a parachute that one time?"

"I’m just in a good mood."

"Whatever you say," Morgana rolled his eyes. "Welp—let's go to bed for now."

—

The Tokyo Mermaid***** five star luxury hotel had been overflowing with customers once it had opened the gates of its swimming pools at night. Come evening, the wealthy young women of the city had been donning their best bikinis and headed to the motto parties at the luxurious outdoor poolside. When the "night pool" trend had been at its peak, the largest majority of office ladies had spent their Friday evenings bathing at night at high-end hotel pools, sipping cocktails and taking pictures for their social media accounts.

The unexpected popularity of nighttime swims had calmed down significantly ever since, and it had been just the right time to get an easygoing job as front desk receptionist. Akechi’s task was, besides handling the cash register, to simply do some irregular patrols to observe the pool and spa area. Mostly, he enjoyed quiet hours. At ¥8,000, admission was not cheap, and if not for the rare poolside events, it was mostly just some isolated rich tourists visiting the pool for their morning workout, then chatting with Akechi for a bit before heading to the breakfast lounge or getting ready for their next TV appearance.

It was late in the night, dark outside, the last customer as well as the cleaning lady had gone home already and Akechi was doing some crossword puzzles, waiting for the swimming pool facility’s closing hours. His mood was fairly good. There was no more overtime, he entered and left the workplace every day at the same hour. It was perfect and no one bothered him at work. With nothing else to do, Akechi casually checked his phone to find no messages from Amamiya. A proud, self-indulgent smile spread across his lips. An entire day had gone by with no surprises from Ren Amamiya. No love messages in the mail, no chocolate stuffed into his personal belongings—Akechi had eradicated any slightest possibility of him startling him yet another time. Whatever wannabe romantic prank he had been hoping to pull on him, Akechi was NOT going to fall for it.

He reached for his notebook, glancing upon the calling card that Amamiya had left him at the beginning of this month. Of course, it wasn’t like this ridiculous declaration of rivalry meant something to him, or anything. He simply couldn’t help his occupational disease which made him collect all evidence that could prove useful later.

Leaning back in his swivel chair, Akechi took a moment to enjoy the feeling of victory over Ren Amamiya, who had ultimately been utterly defeated.

He was so immersed in this pleasant feeling of eventual triumph that he didn’t really pay the distant sound of music any mind. Oh, he recognized this song. What was it again? Beethoven? Mendelssohn? Probably.

_A Midsummer Night's Dream…_

Suddenly, Akechi’s heart skipped a beat. Ancient and deeply ingrained reflexes snapped his body forward and he nearly fell off his chair while throwing his notebook open once again.

With mortification written all over his face, his eyes were darting over the calling card, writing down the bold letters with harsh movements. When he was done, Akechi’s mouth was dry. His hands were SHAKING. He stared at the result in front of him, eyes burning alive with deepest loathing, anguish and hatred.

_W__iLl_ **yOu **m_**Ar**R**y **_M_**e**_

Akechi was seeing RED, anger soaring at 47 degrees in the pit of his stomach. _(Security level alert: 100%...!)_

_Damn him._

So there HAD been a hidden double meaning behind all of this. This piece of trash had gotten him yet ANOTHER TIME.

Akechi’s eyes went narrow, rigid, cold, hard. Then he left the reception desk and ANGRILY followed the paper trail of badly drawn arrows on the floor that led outside to the nightly outdoor pool, approaching the music that was now blasting at full volume through the premises.

The billowing steam surging from the heated pool water enfolded and crowded around Akechi’s body as he shoved open the door that led out to the outdoor pool. A brilliant sheen was already dampening his skin while he broke through a curtain of smothering fog. Surrounded by the nightly skyline of Tokyo, the pool lay behind the misty blur in front of him, illuminated by glowing night lights. Along the edges of the pool, dozens of tealight candles were lit, forming a heart.

Amamiya, wearing nothing but a swimsuit and a crimson bow tie, was relaxing in a pink inflatable pool chair floating in the middle of the water, sipping a cocktail while Mendelssohn’s "Wedding March" was blasting from the music speakers. Standing at the side of the pool with his bag thrown over his shoulder, Akechi glared at him, tapping his foot expectantly.

"Get out of my pool." Akechi told him harshly.

"Goro," Ren opened his eyes as if meeting him at a party. "What a pleasant surprise."

Akechi scoffed, sounding permanently pissed off as usual. "Would you kindly stop this music? It’s blasting everywhere. We have neighbors you know."

Ren used a remote control to pause the music.

"Did you find out?" Amamiya inquired.

"You disgust me," Akechi said, in a very clear tone.

"So you found out," Ren grinned, abandoning the chair and gliding into the water with a gentle splash. "Faster than expected."

"Well, it seems as though not all of my detective imagery was fake." Akechi put a hand on his hip. "I might as well report you for breaking. The front door is locked. We have security guards. How did you even enter the premises?"

"Why don't you come join me for a swim and we'll discuss it." he said, swimming towards Akechi.

Akechi sighed, glancing down at him dismissively. "I did want to take a short swim to relax after work, although I would have preferred to be alone."

The reflections of the pool lights danced across Ren’s skin. "I have a better idea." he glanced up at him flirtatiously.

"You’re so indecent."

"Only when it comes to you."

"I'm not going to risk my job for this." Akechi declared rigorously, turning away from him. "Plus, we have children's swimming lessons tomorrow. I’m not going to let you taint this place."

Ren looked after him with a blank expression, his chin diving under the water.

"So you’re leaving…?"

"No... I’m going to take a shower." Akechi said, then stopped long enough to shoot him a playful wink. "There happen to be no security cameras there."

In the public showers, Akechi was already soaping himself up and cleaning his skin. After a while, he noticed that Ren was leaning motionlessly against the door frame behind him, naked, but not moving an inch. His gaze was blank like a dead man’s.

"Won’t you join me?" Akechi asked.

Ren was regarding the shower like it was some evil entity. Since there was no shower at Leblanc, he had been used to cleaning himself in the blissful heat of the bathhouse close by. Ever since then, he had found showers not only extremely cold in comparison. It was just a quick splash of water, then you had to leave it again, being even more cold than before. It didn’t compare to soaking in a long, hot, relaxing bath.

Plus, it was almost impossible to take a shower without getting wet hair, and Ren HATED getting wet hair. Part of this was because he had thick, curly hair, and even though one could think his unique hairstyle was just messy, it was, in fact, a work of art which depended on a large number of natural, internal and external environmental factors, and the careful avoidance of the contact with a comb, to look as cool, disheveled and carefree as it did, and a splash of water would be enough to destroy it.

"What are you, a cat?" Akechi rolled his eyes, turning off the water.

Slowly, the steam faded away and Ren could make out Akechi more clearly now. Akechi’s naked body was finely muscled and lean. His arse was firm, his waist trim. Water was dripping from his chest and stomach, sinking over his hips and down his thighs as he stood, and God, were his legs long and toned and sexy.

Unable to resist, Ren walked up to him, lifting his hand to brush some strands of golden-brown hair out of Akechi’s face, pushing them back behind his ear. Water droplets were glistening on his dewy skin and from his lashes when Akechi blinked at him, and oh, those expressive eyes that were glancing at him with this dismissive, expectant, calm and menacing look, Ren would miss thousand sunsets just to look at those eyes. It was amazing how, from near, you could see the merge of the chestnut and maroon shades, it was just magical how the intensity of one color overpowered the other, always changing. He never knew what to expect. It was confusing, but Ren loved large, beautiful, stunning eyes. They were his weakness.

The trickle of a droplet tumbled from Akechi’s cheeks, falling down the slender column of his throat, and Ren reached up to cup Akechi’s face in his hands. The kiss was gentle and slow, softly at first, then with a swift gradation of intensity. His insistent mouth was soon parting Akechi’s hesitant lips, and before he knew it, Akechi was kissing him back. With no other sound than water droplets falling, Akechi was fully focusing on the sensation of the hot, slick glide of their mouths together.

After a while, Ren drew back to impatiently turn his attention to Akechi’s neck instead, carefully brushing his shoulder-length wet hair out of the way. Akechi’s skin looked so juicy and healthy and delicious, he couldn’t help but gently bite into his flesh. Akechi let him. The warm, damp air made him feel lightheaded. He was only distantly aware of his back being pushed against the shower tiles behind him. With half lidded eyes, he tilted his head back against the wall to allow Ren access to his neck, meanwhile burying his fingers in Ren’s hair. He was just enjoying this for a while, the warmth and his lover’s hands adoring his body and groping his ass, and Akechi didn’t really expect it when he heard Ren’s hot whisper against his ear: "Can I lick it?"

Akechi considered his wish for a moment.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Akechi replied reservedly, "I'll just…" He turned around to face the wall, widening his stance a bit and bracing his open hands against the wall. He arched his back gently, lifting his arse while glancing over his shoulder. "Like this…?" Akechi asked softly, all faux innocence.

"Yeah…" Amamiya whispered and went down on his knees.

Akechi closed his eyes and let his new lover spoil him. What he lacked in speaking skills, Amamiya surely compensated with his naughty skilled tongue. While groping one of Akechi’s ass cheeks, he was licking, tonguing at his entrance. Akechi could get used to it. It was a perfect relaxation technique after a long day at work to have his lover’s tongue on his ass, licking and worshiping it like he was some sort of hungry animal, salivating so hard over his body, so eager for it... It was so sexual, yet it demanded nothing of him. He could just stand, head resting against the cool wall, relax and enjoy. And Ren seemed to enjoy it equally as much, taking his time with slowly, eagerly tracing his hole with his tongue. It was ecstatic... It felt like Ren had been born to lick his ass, and the thought gave Akechi a very hard erection.

After being licked by him for a while, Akechi bit his lip when he felt a finger, then two slip inside of him while Amamiya also started palming his front. Even though he probably had no experience with this, Ren was a quick learner. After experimentally fingering his ass for a while, Amamiya soon got the hang of it and found a walnut shaped bump, his prostate.

"That’s it, yeah…?" Ren said, which woke Akechi from his haziness in the sultry atmosphere.

"Yes… Handle it with a lot of care at first," Akechi instructed weakly, his voice slightly unsteady. "It's extremely sensitive." He closed his eyes. 

And so he did, started by fondling it gently and as Akechi got more and more aroused, he increased the pressure, finger fucking into him towards his belly while at the same time, massaging his length. With small, short breaths, Akechi let his hair fall forward. Soon, a gentle aching sensation permeated through him when Ren’s skillful touch took him over the edge. He tensed up with a shaky gasp, clasping his fingers against the wet tiles while coming into Ren's hand, a full-body orgasm sending waves of pleasure over him from head to toe. He allowed himself to hazily cherish the nice warm pumping sensation originating from his prostate, radiating out to his dick, for a bit longer, then slowly, Akechi opened his eyes, watched his own ejaculate being washed down the drain. His heart was pounding like he’d been in a fight.

"Wow," Ren whispered against his skin, then sucked a love bite into Akechi’s inner thigh. "Did you like that?"

"It wasn’t bad," Akechi decided, turning up the water again. "Now go clean yourself."

Ren got up from the ground and dutifully occupied the shower next to him. Akechi finished his own shower, feeling warm and fuzzy but also tired and yearning for a soft bed.

"So, then. I hope all of your little overdramatic surprises didn’t stop you from learning for the test tomorrow?" Akechi asked him. "Since I’d rather not have you hold me responsible for failing your exam."

There was no response for a rather lengthy time, and when Akechi inquiringly looked to his side he saw Ren standing there in silence while letting the hard shower stream hit him in the face. Akechi’s eyes widened. "Don’t tell me…"

Ren turned off the water, slowly turning his head.

"I forgot," Ren said in mortification, water dripping down his face. "Tomorrow. The test… I forgot it’s tomorrow. I didn’t study…"

"Oh, you…" he scoffed, "You idiot!" Akechi facepalmed.

—

There was no turning back now. On the day of the exam, Ren Amamiya decided to accept his cruel fate and take it like a man.

So when he left the house, he did his best to remain perfectly calm and level-headed. He decided that he would think about nothing, absolutely nothing, until the exam would start and most importantly, he would NOT think about all the ways doing poorly on the exam would ruin his life.

"Hey bro, did you learn the Diophantine Equation?" Ryuji tackled him upon intercepting him on their way to Shuujin, in lieu of simply wishing him a good morning. "Holy shit, that was an effin' pain in the ass! Took me hours to learn it!"

Ren Amamiya nodded quietly. He had never in his life heard about the Diophantine Equation. But that didn’t matter. He had shot God in the head with a single bullet and saved the world once. He only needed 60 percent on the exam in order to pass second year. He would manage somehow.

"Hey Amamiya, did you learn the Diophantine Equation?" a zombie that remotely resembled Mishima asked him 5 minutes before the test in the school hallway. "That shit was so goddamn tough to understand! But a third-year student told me it’s definitely going to be on the test. So I pulled an all-nighter and now I finally got it in my head!"

Ren nodded, playing with a strand of hair in front of his face. He was sweating. He had been unable to eat breakfast this morning. Some butterflies were currently inhabiting his stomach instead.

When it was time to head back into class to write the math exam, it happened. Ren broke into a cold sweat. His skin felt too tight and too hot. His heartbeat was rapid. The final exam started now and he never paid attention in class. He never took notes and never did the readings or assignments. He’d never get 60% on the test. Suddenly, the school building was huge. He couldn’t find his classroom building. He was lost. Where the fuck did Mishima go?

There was no denying it. He was an idiot. He had used all his time slots thinking up and preparing surprises for Goro. He had risked repeating second grade. Akechi had already finished school. There were going to be separated for yet another year.

The school bell rang. Ren slowly approached his class with his head hanging low as if he was going to his own funeral. It was right then at the hallway’s corner that a hand grabbed him in a violent, painful grip and dragged him to the men’s restrooms. Harshly, Akechi kicked the door of one of the stalls open and shoved Ren inside.

"What’re you doing at Shuujin?" Ren asked, clueless.

"What’re you waiting for? Undress!" Akechi snapped at him, locking the door behind them. "Quickly!"

"What?" Ren said as if in pain. "Akechi, at a time like this…"

"No, you idiot," Akechi hissed at him, already stepping out of his pants. "We’ll switch clothes. Hurry up and hand me your glasses. I need some time to copy your ridiculous hairstyle, as well."

Ren’s eyes widened.

"Wait... You want to..."

Then it dawned on him what Akechi had in mind, and it was such a surprise that Ren was standing there, unable to process his own luck for a moment. Then he followed Akechi’s example and hurriedly started undressing.

When he was done, Ren was standing in front of Akechi in the cramped, narrow school restroom stall in an awkward position, stripped bare except for a pair of underpants. 

He was looking down at the top of Akechi’s head with a sudden, very urgent need to tell him something. It wasn’t a very spectacular situation, nor was it romantic, it was rushed and Goro Akechi was busy with taking off his socks right now and not even looking at him, it was not the right time to talk at all, but he wanted... needed to say something. Many things, at the same time.

_I feel like I’ve never known anyone like you._

_I respect you._

_I want to fight you._

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

_I think I’m_

Eyes hidden behind his glasses, Ren made a strangled sound in his throat, and then he suddenly said: "I love you."

Akechi’s movements stopped.

There was a moment of silence, the weird, ghostly silence in a school building when you show up late for class and the hallways are empty.

"I could tell," Akechi replied after a while, but with no trace of arrogance.

Then, without making eye contact, he grabbed the pile of warm clothes in Ren’s hands. "Now let’s hurry… The exam is about to start."

In perfect disguise, Goro then left him alone in the men’s restroom to go to his class and write the exam for him. Ren stayed in the restroom, face red. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled silently to himself. Even though he had finally surprised Akechi, he still felt like he’d lost some sort of unspoken game they’d been playing for a while now. Oh well… How do they say it? Unlucky at cards, lucky in love.

—

_How’s my score?_

_I’m in the top five._

_Not bad at all._

_Not to flatter myself or anything, but I’ve exceeded my own expectations. _ _It’s been a while since I’ve been dealing with algebra, after all._

_I passed English and History, too._

_That calls for a celebration._

_Let's meet on Saturday._

_It’s your birthday._

_So then, it’s my turn to wish for something._

_Anything you want._

"Who on earth are you texting?" Morgana inquired from across the room. He was lazily lying on the couch, his feet which were dressed in soggy socks dangling over the edge.

"Ryuji’s mom," Ren said absently.

"And why did you bake apple pies for every single day for the last two weeks? I’m so sick of it."

"Practice."

"You obsessively check your phone every 10 seconds."

"Candy Crush," Ren said dead serious.

"I’m not buying it," Morgana sneered suspiciously. "I’ve never seen you like that before. Just don’t hit your head on a wall or something. I’m gonna sleep now."

Ren replied to Akechi’s messages, then stretched out his legs and folded his hands underneath his head, closing his eyes with a comforted sigh.

_ I'd like to try something._

_It would be just the two of us, in a private place._

_Can you arrange that?_

_You bet._


	10. Going on a trip

"No mysterious disappearances, no people pushed in front of the subway"—Akechi flipped through the pages with mild interest—"no Yakuza clan wars, less domestic violence… Crime rates have dropped significantly. It’s almost as if negative desires have diminished--as if there is no more reason to assault, to steal, or to murder."

Sitting across from him, Ren was resting his chin in his hand, gazing out of the window from the cool confines of their train compartment. "Sounds like a good thing."

"For someone like you, perhaps…" Akechi glanced over his newspaper. "For a detective, it means losing his job."

"It means there’s no war," Ren replied, leaning back in his seat.

"True…" Akechi said, "but it also means that there’s no challenge, no one who’s willing to break social mores in order to advance and compete. And where's the thrill if there's no competition?"

Initially, Maruki had started with altering the cognition of a few selected, including the former members of the Phantom Thieves. Now, the dream dimension had swallowed all of reality. Glancing out of the window, Ren was suddenly distracted by a child that was standing outside on the station’s platform. It was alone, and looked like it was about to cry. Ren watched it concernedly, wondering where its parents had gone... But then, a man in a business suit quickly walked up to the child, going down to his knees to pick it up and hug it to calm it down. And soon, the little girl was smiling again.

"…my apologies. Do I bore you?" Akechi asked, a tad aggressive.

"I was just checking something," Ren said, stretched his arms before slumping back into his seat again. "There’s still enough crime in the world for you not to get bored, anyways."

"But for how long, I wonder." Akechi picked up the newspaper, rolled it up tight and threw it across the waste bin. "I wonder what Maruki’s been doing back then, showing up at the graduation festivities. It seemed as though he’d been there to confirm something."

"Maybe he wasn’t sure if you’d be affected by the illusion, as well," Ren crossed his arms.

"It’s possible."

"Do you think he bought your act?"

"I’m absolutely certain he did," Akechi said self-assured.

Ren leaned his head against the window, absently watching his own reflection as the train left the station with a steadily increasing chugging sound.

"You seem tired." Akechi remarked. "Haven’t you been sleeping?"

"Had to work some additional shifts at Crossroads to raise the money for this trip"—Ren rubbed the inner corners of his eyes with his thumb, then said gravely, "It was expensive as hell."

"So it’s a nice hotel, yes?" Akechi asked, repositioning his crossed legs, sounding actually excited. "I’ve never had any opportunity to leave the city and go on a vacation, so I’m looking forward to it quite a bit."

The train slowly clanked by on its six-hundred-mile journey. They listened to the soothing, rhythmic sounds of wheels passing over rail joints while watching the scenery fly by. It was quite a long train ride to their destination and Ren slept through most of it. Akechi meanwhile seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. Since they were alone in their compartment, he even allowed Ren to sleep in his lap for a while.

"But we shall be passing by Mount Hachimantai in a minute," Akechi informed him. "Don’t you want to see it?"

"This is much better." Ren said, closing his eyes blissfully.

Akechi regarded him for a while, then said, "If you intend to sleep, don’t you want to take your glasses off?"

"Don’t like them?"

"I think they suit you just fine," Akechi replied, then said, "It’s funny, really. A rebellious spirit, hiding under the guise of a meek student… wearing fake glasses to contrast his intense gaze. It’s creating quite an interesting dichotomy."

Ren had no clue what Akechi was talking about, but he liked the sound of it.

"You look great too… as usual." But when he reached up to touch Akechi’s face, he caught his hand before his fingertips made it, telling him, "Your compliment was sufficient."

An hour later, factories, skyscrapers and city landscapes had disappeared. Instead, trees covered the distant hills. Farms and small villages swept by as the train rushed past them. It was an unusually domestic scene, Ren’s head warm and heavy on his lap while Akechi was absentmindedly fondling Ren’s thick, black, frizzy hair.

"I think I’ve spotted the Goryokaku Fort." Akechi said after some hours of nothing but peaceful, relaxing train sounds.

"Hip…" Ren muttered sleepily.

"You shouldn’t sleep so long," Akechi said slyly. "You’ve been missing the historic landscapes. And it’s time for the on-board service."

Food sounded good, so Ren sluggishly returned to his seat. Board service came and Akechi had a 4,500 yen gnocchi gratin and vegetable strudel, walnut salad and a vitamin drink. Ren had a 800 yen pizza bruschetta with mascarpone. Fortunately, Akechi offered to split the bill.

Ren slept some more after that. When he woke up, they’d reached the land area of Hokkaido. Impulsively, because he had to, Ren sat up and stretched out his legs. He went outside the compartment into the corridor where he found Akechi, leaning outside of the opened train window to enjoy the beautiful scenery, his hair flowing wildly in the wind. Ren’s face slid up alongside his, the wind hitting his face instantly. He came so close that their elbows were touching.

Side by side, without speaking much, they watched the hills roll along in the distance. The sun was shining brightly on the beauties of nature and occasional ponds. Deer and wildlife were abundant here on the countryside. When they passed by the coast, they could even smell the ocean, feel the moisture in the air, the strong breeze. A couple of times, Ren caught a glimpse of how Goro’s eyes were shining with an almost childlike sense of wonder.

After six hours of train ride, they reached their destination, Lake Toya, a sleepy town that sat on the south side of the famous lake. It took another twenty-minute bus ride along the waterfront to their hotel. The bus slowly trundled through the hilly wilderness, providing breath-taking views of the lake. It was an almost circular lake with a volcanic island in the middle. Akechi passed the time reading a travel brochure to Ren to keep him from dozing off again. The lake was famous for permanently appearing emerald green, whether through algae or mineral deposits. The destructive potential and danger of the volcano, Mt. Usu, also provided bountiful sources of onsen water. There were boat cruises that took tourists around the lake and to the island. There was also a festival ongoing, so at night there would be some firework displays.

After a short hike, they reached their ryokan. Hidden in a backdrop of mountainous forests, it wasn’t large but held a small fame for being so remote and difficult to find that it had been hosting a range of celebrities and highest society in the past. It granted its high paying guests a vast amount of privacy with individual hot-spring baths on private terraces. The perfect place for a romantic retreat.

The journey had been quite lengthy and exhausting, but once they arrived at the haven of dark wood beams, it felt indeed like entering into another world. The hotel was entered through a modern indoor take on a sand and stone Zen garden. There was spa music playing while they checked in. The arrival lobby displayed ornate fresh flower arrangements, and alongside were modern sculptures around a mesmerizing central installation piece of a waterfall harnessing water droplets.

"No. 12 is the best room in the ryokan," the concierge told them while leading them through the hot springs. "Every comfort intended for visitors of distinction."

"That sounds marvelous," Akechi said, excitedly swinging his suitcase in his hand.

"In fact, it is the room reserved for honeymoon couples."

Akechi said nothing at that. Ren smugly adjusted his glasses.

The concierge unlocked a door and stood back. Akechi had to approve. The elegant decor was warm dark wood with dark red carpets and curtains, subtly lit. The double bed against the left-hand wall was huge. A large mirror in a gold frame covered most of the wall behind it. The sun streamed in through wide double windows that gave on to a terrace, looking out onto a flourishing green garden with a private hot spring bath. From here, they could see the beautiful valley scenery with lake Toya in the middle. In the distance, they could even see the volcano, steam billowing out from the vents of the mountaintop crater.

"Please enjoy your stay." The concierge bowed as she closed the door and left them alone.

"It’s nice," Akechi praised, dropping his suitcase on the bed. "Definitely worth the long travel time."

"I'm glad you like it," Ren replied with a stressed expression, standing there while trying to take in all the luxurious interior of this room. He had spent his entire savings on this one night, so at the moment, his head was busy planning how they would be possibly able to use everything this room had to offer to full capacity in such a short amount of time.

"I’d like to visit the lake now," Akechi said enthusiastically, turning around to face him. "This town’s history is quite unique."

"Or we could just stay here…" Ren murmured, hands touching the high-quality bed sheets. "Appreciate it from afar."

"We’ve come here all this way, and you intend to laze around inside?" Akechi scoffed softly while passing by him. "Let’s leave for now. I like walking out in the evening." He winked at Ren. "The dust of exploded ambition makes for a fine sunset."

Ren sighed, grabbed and downed an entire bowl of peanuts that had been placed artistically on the nightstand, then followed after him.

Akechi insisted they’d participate in a guided bus tour around the lake, and since it only cost 1,000 yen for students, Ren agreed. They were part of a rather large tourist group of exclusively very old people.

"This is the portion of town that was destroyed by the eruption of Mt. Usu eighteen years ago," the old guide told them. "It has been a rather poor region ever since. The volcano destroyed large parts of it. Although there are no records of how many died, one still gets a sense of how powerful the eruption was... The bridge was washed away and deposited in between the apartment and community center… Trees now grow on top of the bridge, and nature is blossoming, more beautiful than ever."

Like many rural areas of Japan, Lake Toya was slowly disappearing, almost all inhabitants of it elderly. But tourism, regular fireworks festivals and hot springs did a decent job of keeping the region alive. The port area was in reasonably good condition but heading up the hill into the forest revealed a number of abandoned and partially collapsed buildings. The houses were now inhabited by several hundred felines, instead, and while they were exploring the area, as if attracting them magnetically, Ren was constantly being followed by a hoard of friendly cats.

The last station of their guided tour was the Lakehouse. Once a noble’s retreat, it had now been converted into a museum, situated on the shores of Lake Toya and surrounded by an abundance of chestnut trees. The Lakehouse exhibited the historical heritage of the town from its origins until the present day, and since the untouched nature had over the years attracted many artists in search for inspiration, it also held several pieces of art worth vast sums of money. Unfortunately, the wing of the museum that held the most valuable piece was closed due to some restoration works, but maybe they’d get to see it another time.

Akechi meanwhile seemed rather intrigued by it all, listening very carefully to all of their tour guide’s speeches. The museum was crowded chaotically with a massive amount of tourists even at this hour. The air was heavy and hot. They’d enter one exhibition hall, stand around while the guide would explain the history of the most valuable piece in the room. After long moments of silence while staring at the exhibited object, the tourist group would then move on to the next hall.

Meanwhile, Ren was sitting a bit farther behind, relaxing in the seating provided in every exhibit hall, and enjoying the most stunning piece of art in the museum. It was nice to finally see Akechi in a summer outfit again. He was wearing a pristine white, airy short-sleeved shirt that revealed his arms. He wore it slightly tucked in above his belt which gave him a more refined, polished look, but was also showing off the nice curve of his butt, perfectly filling out his skinny slacks… nicely complimenting his slender waist, while leaving nothing to one’s imagination.

Ren hadn’t been an ass man until he’d seen this spectacular butt on a guy. Every time they’d ran into each other during summer last year, Ren had slowed down to eye Akechi’s butt from afar for as long as he could, had craned his neck just to keep it in his view. God must have been in a particularly mischievous mood the morning he had blessed Akechi, of all people, with an ass so firm, perky and grab-able. Ren just found it irresistibly cute.

Then the group left for the next exhibition hall. While slowly following after them through the noisy crowd of visitors, Akechi was distracted by a displayed tooth of a Pliosaurus and suddenly bumped into a wide and bulky man, who was clumsily touching his butt. "Ah, I’m sorry," the man apologized immediately. "That was my mistake."

"It’s not a problem." Akechi said, unsmiling, taking a step back.

"I’m sorry, but… do you know what time it is?" the man asked Akechi nervously, somewhat distraught. Akechi eyed him with a calm expression, opened his mouth to answer when he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist. Ren had appeared next to him, glaring at the stranger with a serious, menacing glint in his eyes.

"Ah, I… haha, sorry," the man said, apparently changing his mind. "I’ll just… never mind." then he disappeared in the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Akechi muttered when he was out of sight.

"Marking my territory," Ren murmured darkly. Akechi just shook his head.

"You’re not really paying much attention, are you?" he said patronizingly, then stared up at the painting next to them, portraying two lovers. The label said:_ The Myth of Cupid and Psyche._

"It seems I’m unable to grasp the meaning behind this one," Akechi told him pensively. "It’s an ancient story of classical mythology. Cupid was depicted throwing arrows into people’s hearts and make them fall in love. Psyche was the most beautiful girl that existed, but she was lonely — always admired, but never really loved. In fact, she is the symbol of the soul purified by passions and misfortunes."

"So what’s it about?" Ren said, holding back a yawn.

"It's a myth in which the heroine must prove her mettle by coming back from the dead," Akechi explained, only mildly interested. "Cupid takes her to an unknown paradise to have her enjoy eternal happiness, but warns Psyche if she valued his love, not to ever try to catch a glimpse of him. One night after Cupid falls asleep, she brings a lamp and dagger in her hands, ready for murder in case her lover might turn out to be a monster. Angered by her betrayal, Cupid left Psyche. Psyche then has to undergo various painful tasks, including her own death, to prove her love for Cupid."

He found it boring, but Ren enjoyed listening to Akechi’s gentle voice, nonetheless. "Sounds like a love story."

"I believe it’s about betrayal…" Goro pondered. "Modern interpretation suggests that real trust can’t, in fact, truly be realized without betrayal. It is only after we have experienced betrayal, acknowledged and grieved for what has been lost, that we can experience true trust." Akechi shook his head dismissively. "But I think it’s naive to believe that it was possible for them to have a happy, long-lasting relationship, after all that."

"So you don’t believe in happy endings." Ren said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Superficially, it may sound like a happy ending. But how are we to understand Cupid’s condition that Psyche must never try to see who he really is?" Akechi marveled, touching his chin thoughtfully. "Is Cupid deceiving Psyche? Is it a big set-up?"

"Maybe he just thought nobody would like him for what he really is?" Ren suggested.

"That’s foolish… I believe that a relationship with anyone is impossible if it’s built on lies," Akechi reflected while staring at the painting. "To have a stable relationship, it has to be with someone who knows the person behind the mask."

"But they look happy together." Ren said to him, a breath from behind his ear.

"Perhaps… that's only because they don't know each other well enough yet."

Akechi turned his head.

They stared at each other, then Ren slowly reached his hand down and gave Akechi’s ass a good squeeze.

Akechi flinched just slightly, otherwise seemed unimpressed, not even bothering with confirming that no one had seen this public display of affection.

"That knocked your socks off, didn’t it?" Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"Almost as exciting as a school trip." Ren said, stone-faced.

"Well, I agree that these cliché love stories bore me to death," Akechi replied while they rejoined the tourist group of elderly people. "I do enjoy looking at interesting historical pieces, though."

"But it's rude to stare at old people..." Ren whispered to him, and Akechi had to chuckle at that.

It had been one of the last tours of that day. The sun was already setting outside, and it was time to go back to their tourist group’s meeting spot. When Ren returned from the public restrooms, their group was already moving, with only Akechi still waiting for him, standing at the side of the Lakehouse.

"Hey," Ren said while walking towards him, "Are you…"

"Ren," Akechi said suddenly, serious. Ren looked at him, then noticed that he was watching something on the opposite end of the building. One of the windows stood slightly open. Ren seemed to sense Akechi’s thoughts. It was the wing of the building that was closed for all visitors. Akechi started moving, and without a word, Ren followed after him.

"I’m sorry, but you can’t enter the museum!" the woman at the ticket counter told them. "We’re closing in a few minutes."

"Oh, I just wanted to fetch my little sister. She got lost while playing hide and seek, the charming little troublemaker," Akechi shot her a dazzling TV smile, the lies leaving his lips oh so easily. "No worries, we’ll be quick."

Soon, Ren and Akechi were kneeling next to each other in front of the wide, locked wooden doors in the outermost wing of the building, the area on the other side being strictly off-limits. Ren was silently picking the lock with a lost hair pin he had found, while Akechi was listening. At first, there were heavy movements as if trying to force something open, then a loud crash, the crunching sound of someone stepping on glass. Light from what must have been a flashlight crept under the door. They took turns with glancing through the keyhole. Then a dark figure stepped into their field of vision, and there he was, a hooded bloke with a travel bag, picking off valuables.

Suddenly, footsteps were coming closer. Both Akechi and Ren held their breath, their backs against the old wooden door. Then, there was nothing.

"Are you sure we should risk it?" Akechi whispered, looking over at Ren with a raised brow.

"He’s a criminal." Ren whispered back.

"I’m aware. I just thought…" a smile flickered across Akechi’s face, "you might feel sympathetic to him, being a former thief and all. No honor among thieves, then?"

"What about you, lawboy?" Ren teased back.

"Well, we’d go against the law, obviously," Akechi shrugged, uncaring. "Vigilantism is a dangerous and unlawful game, blah blah… and all that."

"Then it's good I didn't dress as Batman like I planned," Ren said and with a silent clack, the lock finally disengaged and opened.

In the next moment, the two young men burst inside the door with a loud bang.

"Don’t move!"

The burglar panicked, the glass in some display cases around him smashed. He bolted the way he’d come, trying to escape through the window. But Ren intercepted him and he skidded to a halt, just short of crashing into him. The burglar gulped, then dashed towards the other side of the exhibition hall. A wild chase across the closed museum began.

Directly behind the thief, and far to his left, the two pursuers chased after him through the empty, dark halls and hallways. He checked the other way. To his right. Jumping over the shutoff barrier in one swift leap. Easy enough to do. Easy enough for the two chasers to do the same behind him.

But he was fast. He had to. He managed to run into the reception hall. Luckily, there were still tourists there, masses of tourists, who were leaving the museum for the bus stop. The crowd moved and bunched beside him, pushed on by new arrivals who had just finished the last tour, and then dissolved into them, easing his way through the people blocking his way. He checked again, over his shoulders, left and right, long and swift steps, then he walked up to an opening. A sigh of relief as he got to the exit and away.

He ran into the wilderness outside, disappearing into the forest. Hidden by fog hanging low at the edges of the trees, he went into hiding behind a massive oak. Then he waited. Checked behind him, left and right. There was no sound, just the eerie dewdrops glistening on the needles of the woods.

Then they appeared behind him, dark slender silhouettes in the fog. So they were still following him. Those two were close. Close enough to be slowing down and forming up, deciding exactly how they were going to do what would need to be done next. The burglar didn't know what their approach would be. He checked left, then ran farther into the forest. He ran until his lungs were burning. After running for an eternity, he finally reached a wooden forest cabin. Checked right. He wondered if they had given up the chase. If they had lost him in the fog.

Ren and Akechi were meanwhile tracking down the thief, arriving at the cabin several minutes later. All windows were closely barred. They ran towards the rear of the cabin, then waited with their backs against the wooden façade, listening. They heard a noise. Then silence. Waiting for the noise to appear again, they didn’t move. It was going to be a risky business. The noise died down at last and moving as quietly as possible, Ren eased to the front door, carefully avoiding the various rusty garden tools that lay scattered on the grass.

"Where are you going?" Akechi whispered harshly. "Don't go in there."

"I'll just take a look."

Akechi grabbed Ren's shirt and soundlessly pulled him back against the wall. "Don’t be foolish." he hissed at him quietly. "We aren’t in the Metaverse. You can’t just walk in and ambush him."

Ren thought for a moment, then turned to pick up a broom handle that was leaning against the cabin wall. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Not perfect, but it’ll do," Goro rolled his eyes.

Not giving their target any more time to prepare for the confrontation, Akechi made a sharp turn and flung the door open.

The small cabin lay dark and deserted in front of him. Akechi waited, cautiously looking around. His eyes fell on the travel bag that was deposited on a counter on the side of the cabin.

"Robin Hood was famous for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor," Akechi lashed out at the burglar upon entering the room, "To steal from a poor town’s people, however… It’s appalling, really."

Suddenly, with a loud bang, the burglar slammed in through the back door. His eyes were wild, probably on drugs. There was a quick shift in Akechi’s gaze as he registered the fact that the thief had a long sharp knife in his hand.

"Where have you been?" the burglar snapped at him, not letting him out of sight while locking the door behind him. "Where is your companion?"

Akechi stepped into the light that fell in through the cracks in the wall, eyes cold. "I’m alone."

"I’m gonna hurt you!" the guy yelled at him, firmly gripping the knife in his hand. "Leave now, or I’m gonna stab you!"

Akechi eyed him with a calm, menacing expression. Several long moments passed, then Akechi raised his hands, walking slowly backwards. Given his intoxication, he didn’t know how far the burglar was going to go. Seconds passed, and then the burglar suddenly snapped. Frozen in place, Akechi saw him running at full tilt with his arm raised, screaming in anguish, ready to strike…

When one powerful blow caused the back-door frame to splinter. Ren kicked the door open, brandishing a broom handle like a baseball bat, and ambushed the thief. He hit his legs once or twice to make him fall but not too hard, he doubted he even bruised him, but it was all it took—the burglar was busted. After some struggle, Goro and Ren managed to tie his legs together, then his hands and arms. In the end, they were holding him captive, the burglar so terrified that he didn’t even try to escape, he just lied on the wooden floor tiles, petrified.

"I’m sorry, I can't help it! Someone is controlling my brain through TV! Please don't tell the cops!" the thief begged, and Akechi sneered.

"Ren, would you kindly…?" Akechi told him, arm outstretched. Ren dove up from rummaging in a storage crate, casually throwing him some heavy-duty duct tape he had found.

"Are you insane?" the burglar choked out, looking around between them, terrified. "You’re crazy, aren’t you? You’re going to torture me!? Y-you’ll go to jail for that!"

"Akechi…" Ren came up again with a mad smirk on his face, his hands full of utensils. "I found even more."

"Well, you know…" Akechi told the burglar with a half-smile, going to his knees to be on eye level. "It’s my birthday today… and I’m in the mood for some fun. We’re going to wrap you up… like a nice birthday present for myself… because I feel like it."

Now that they had a common goal, Akechi and Ren fit together like a well-oiled machine. After duct taping his mouth so he would shut up, Ren and Goro managed with combined efforts to fit the burglar into multiple trash bags, the only part sticking out of the pack being his head. He looked like a huge ass cartoon caterpillar. Then they tied him up even more, wrapped rubber bands and some scotch tape around him, everything they found. The dude, who was pretty tall and broad but untrained as hell, was just sitting there, stammering in shock against the duct tape to be let go and that he would never do it again.

Akechi then made an anonymous call to the police and while waiting for the police to arrive, they had a nice polite conversation with the burglar who was starting to sober up, nonstop apologizing to them and vowing to never steal again. Since the police were still nowhere in sight, Ren helped Akechi who had the glorious idea to carry and tie the burglar upside down by his feet to a tree outside the cabin, like a piñata—just for kicks. They kept him hanging there, along with the bag containing the stolen bangle. When they heard siren lights and a police car approaching, they abandoned the burglar to his fate, hiding in the shadows of the forest.

"Justice has been served," Ren whispered to Goro. 

"I'm surprised you didn't suggest keeping it for ourselves," Akechi said. "Aren't you short of money?"

"It wasn't real gold," Ren replied, somewhat disappointed. 

While they were watching the spectacle from afar, Akechi said, "I wonder why he isn't affected by Maruki's illusion."

"His desire to commit crimes should have been removed."

"Based on his confused thoughts and disorganized speech, I was suspecting he might have schizophrenia. It would explain why it was impossible for Maruki to determine his desires," Akechi hypothesized.

They watched as the police approached the burglar. The guy asked them to get him down from the tree. Grinning, a policeman took him on his shoulder and carried him as if rolled up in a carpet, carefully placing him inside the police car. They left with the burglar still in caterburglar costume.

"May he turn into a beautiful jail butterfly." Akechi said, and since their work was done, they started walking down the unpaved roads back to their hotel, looking out into the heart of the tragic, orange-red sunset.

"So you had noticed that he wanted to go for my wallet earlier at the museum?" Ren nodded, and Akechi smirked coldly. "I like that about you. You pay attention to details."

"Still weird to hear you compliment me sometimes."

"Well, don’t get used to it."

They had a fine dinner at the ryokan’s restaurant. Later that night, while wearing the yukata provided by the hotel, Ren drew aside the balcony’s heavy curtains and slid open the glass doors. He stepped outside into the fresh air and billowing steam emerging from the hot springs. With bare feet, he walked down the stone path leading into their garden. It was peaceful. Serene. Akechi was soaking under the crescent moon, dwelling his body in the hot bath. Ren sat down on the stones next to him and let his legs dangle into the water. He unwrapped the chocolate box in his hands with a gleam in his eyes. "Happy birthday."

"This is lovely," Akechi said appreciatively. "Pick a chocolate for me?"

Ren selected one from the box and held it out to Akechi’s lips.

Akechi ate the chocolate, eyes half-lidded. "Perfect," he said. "Another?"

"Hmm…" Ren took his time with selecting the next one he would feed Akechi, wondering which one he’d like best, then decided and picked it up for him. Akechi ate it and made a satisfied hum of pleasure. Then he slowly sucked a bit of melted chocolate off of Ren’s hand. Seductively tilting his head, he licked the side of his finger like an ice cream cone. Ren watched him very attentively.

"I was wondering," Akechi asked casually, "Are you an only child?"

Letting his yukata fall to the ground unceremoniously, Ren joined him in the water. "Why are you asking?"

"I simply deducted it," Akechi said. "It wouldn’t surprise me. You always think you’re so entitled... Makes me wonder why you consider yourself so ‘special’. Is it the same trait that tells you that you’re allowed to lobotomize people’s minds and bend their hearts to your will?"

"Been thinking about me?" Ren inquired, leaning back in the bath. "So what’s my profile, detective?"

"Daddy's rich, your Mom loves you..." Akechi regarded him with a calm expression, then closed his eyes again and said, "Your life must have been awfully boring… if there was nothing else to wish for than..." Akechi fell silent, probably regretting that he brought up the topic. "Well, other than removing your guilt about someone’s death."

"So what’s your dream, Akechi," Ren asked him instead.

Akechi didn’t reply.

"Tell me." Ren urged.

"Standing over your corpse, watching the light fade from your dead eyes," Akechi replied perfectly calm.

"I’m serious," Ren said, looking at him blankly.

"My wish in this reality, well…" Akechi spread his arms wide over the edge of the bath, allowing himself this period of relaxation. "Since the cause of my endeavors has been magically removed in this version of reality, it’d be different, of course... Perhaps… It would have been something simple." he said thoughtfully.

"Like, for example?"

"All I would have wished for…" he tilted his head back, "a partner, maybe. Someone to have an interesting conversation with over a cup of coffee. Play some billiard, perhaps even solve crimes together. Discuss the oddities of this paradoxical thing called life… before our insignificant lives would reach their inevitable end."

"Sounds like we’d be a great match."

"If only I wouldn’t despise you with a passion," Akechi regarded him coldly. "Despite all of your futile attempts to convince me otherwise."

He remained motionless while Ren moved to approach him, planting his hands on the ledge on either side of Akechi--carefully, as if defusing a bomb.

"I’ve been thinking about you too," Ren stated. "And I think you don’t really hate me."

"Tch..." Akechi was regarding him with a condescending expression. "Just hearing you say that... is enough to make me sick."

Ren leaned closer and Akechi averted his gaze, avoiding the kiss, staying unresponsive while Ren was instead trailing hot, open mouthed kisses up his neck, to his jaw, behind his ear.

Akechi tried to keep his cool, moving one hand to grab a handful of Ren's hair and pull his head to the side, exposing the sharp lines of his neck. 

"I tried to kill you," Akechi whispered in his ear, like they were sharing a secret only they knew about. "So tell me… why are you humoring me? Do you have a battered wife syndrome?"

"For you, it was attempted murder…" Ren replied while kissing his neck, his mouth open and hot, sliding over his shoulder as if he wanted to taste him. "For me, it was a clever power move."

"Yet here you are." Akechi sounded rather disappointed while he was trailing his lips up the side of Ren’s ear, whispering, "Still alive."

Ren smiled, breath warm and teasing against Akechi’s ear. "Wasn’t clever enough, apparently."

"You dare me to do it again?"

Then he leaned in to kiss him, and Akechi took control over the kiss immediately. Savage, open-mouthed kisses, in sharp contrast to how they had kissed for the first time.

It was just then that the fireworks started, golden light streaking up high, then bursting into myriad red, gold and blue showers, but they were still kissing each other harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need.

"Stop it…" Akechi broke the kiss after a while, voice rough from arousal. "Not yet. I want to see the..."

"Let's do it now," Ren whispered harshly. "Let's go."

Ren took Akechi's wrist in his hand and pulled him out of the bath, towards the open door that led to their hotel room. Akechi grabbed his towel, muttering under his breath, but his words were lost in the sound of the fireworks.

"Lights on?" Ren asked when Akechi stepped over the threshold, shutting the door behind them with a click. Akechi made his way to a standing lamp in the corner, near the hotel bed. "I couldn't care less. Or would you rather _not_ see my face?"

With a hand on the light switch, Ren tried to focus his blurred vision on Akechi, standing across the room. It was dark but some moonlight fell through the window, edging Akechi's figure as he was toweling his hair and body dry, facing away from him. Knowing that he led a pretty isolated life, Ren briefly wondered if Akechi was a virgin.

Akechi turned to face him when Ren walked over. He took his time, pushing Akechi back onto the mattress and straddling him. Akechi let him. "How should we do it?" 

"Aren't you the one in charge?" Akechi's voice was taunting, and it had Ren pushing him a little harder against the mattress. Akechi's breath was stuttering a little when Ren ran the tip of his nose along his neck. 

Ren spent another second looking down at Akechi before leaning down to kiss him roughly again.

Without warning, Akechi closed his teeth and bit down on Ren's lower lip, hard, and Ren pulled away on instinct. Irritated, Ren went to grab Akechi's chin, who immediately had an insult threatening to spill from his mouth.

"I wanna watch you," Ren said, that infuriating smirk pulling on his mouth. "See you fall apart."

Akechi clenched his jaw under Ren's fingers and his lips curved up at the corners. "I'd like to see you try."

Then the world twisted and swirled--it was all angry words and harsh touches, hands gripping roughly at each other, pulling at each other’s hair, and then he was flat on his back again, Ren looming over him, fingers buried deep in his ass. 

"Is this what you wanted?" he heard Ren's voice in his ear. He sounded wrecked. He sounded careful and kind, and it made Akechi hate him so much and not at all.

Akechi ignored his question. He couldn't lie right now. "I told you what I wanted," he hissed back, "So either fuck me, or get off me."

That was probably enough of an answer for him, because Ren's fingers slid out only to be replaced by the blunt pressure of his cock entering him.

Obscene noises were spilling from both their mouths. Akechi's voice was suddenly an octave higher than normal, but he had no attention left to care about who might hear.

"God... I hate you... I fucking... Damnit, I despise you," Akechi cursed, gasping for breath. His head was swimming and he was seeing stars with his eyes crammed shut. There was a pause, filled with nothing but the slick sound of skin slapping against skin, of rough breathing and suppressed moans, and then Ren replied, "Liar."

Akechi gritted his teeth. "Hurry up..." When Ren continued his slow pace, Akechi's hands landed on his forearms.

"Go harder," he demanded and _Fuck _he looked so hot with that wild look in his eyes, it was criminal. "Fuck me harder."

"Ask nice."

Unexpectedly, the immediate answer was a hard slap to Ren's face--a sharp jab that snapped his head and put a flash of light in his field of vision. It was a nasty hit, but with a grimace, Ren took the painful impact in stride--with adrenaline pumping he barely felt anything.

"We’re gonna play like that?" Ren's voice was low, angry, and the sudden change made Akechi's face burn hot. Every thrust Ren gave him felt like another taunt. Akechi broke into a stream of particularly blasphemous cursing and for some reason that only turned Ren on more because he wanted to _win_ this. It felt like a challenge. _Everything_ with this bastard felt like a challenge to Ren. 

Ren leaned forward, one hand braced against the wall, and then he was hitting Akechi just right, an angle that made Akechi curse and then he was instantly thirty seconds from coming. Seemingly without effort, Ren had found the perfect spot, each thrust of his cock against Akechi's prostate teasing him closer to spilling over.

"Ah, shit." Akechi hissed and then he was holding onto Ren, digging bloody claw marks into Ren's back. "D-Don't you dare stop now."

"Wasn't planning on it," Ren growled back, his bruising grip blurring his thoughts. All he was aware of in that moment were the crashing waves of pleasure taking his breath away and how amazing Akechi looked and felt. Everything was blurry, but Akechi's face wasn't; dark red eyes shining, his hair sweaty and flopping down wildly over his forehead. He was so tight. He was gorgeous. It was too hot, too much. Ren had never had sex like this.

Ren's thrusts were going wild and erratic now, and Akechi could feel the energy building in him. He'd be damned if he let Ren come first, though, so Akechi closed his eyes and jacked himself off furiously. With Ren's next thrust, a new wave of pleasure shot up Akechi's spine that made his balls tighten, come spilling over from his dick over his fist.

Ren was fading fast then, sweat all over his body, and his orgasm was inching closer. He came, still buried deep in Akechi's ass, both of them panting into each other’s arms.

For a solid minute they hovered there, shivering through the aftershocks and finding a normal heart rate again.

Akechi considered in silence what to say next, his vision doubling before him as he tried to think. In a corner of his mind he realized that his hands were bloody. On top of him, Ren held very still and Akechi could hear his own heart thumping in his ears, his breath slightly ragged.

With a sudden rush of raw aggression, Akechi shoved Ren off of him, then turned around and toppled onto the mattress face-first. He didn't know what he was feeling, not really; but he really, truly resented Ren from the bottom of his heart for how well he had fucked him just now.

"Hey," Ren whispered, scrambling upright and pulling himself closer to Akechi. "You okay?"

Fuck off, Akechi wanted to spit. But then Ren was brushing the hair out of his neck, placing one wet, open-mouthed kiss there and all Akechi could do was to melt into the mattress, his whole system shutting down within moments.

"Pain killers… in my bag. If you..." he babbled mindlessly, darkness creeping in around the corners of his vision.

Ren said something in reply but Akechi was already asleep.


	11. Next morning

Now the next morning was no bueno. The bright morning sun almost stung in his eyes. Ren Amamiya's back was burning and his head felt like he had been hit at full force with a frying pan last night.

Sitting up in bed, Ren rubbed the side of his face, trying to ignore the blooming excitement in his chest. He hadn't exactly had a clue what he was getting himself into when he first kissed Akechi. But he wanted to see him again. Akechi, who once had tried to kill him, was his lover now. They secretly had hate sex. No one could ruin his high today.

Then, the sound of water stopped and soon after that Akechi stepped out of the shower.

"You look terrible," was the first thing Akechi told him. Ren smiled at the slightly ragged quality of his voice. Someone had done a lot of screaming yesterday.

"How was your trip?" Ren asked.

"It was exhausting, but not bad," Akechi said, without watching him, busy with packing up his belongings. This probably meant no relishing in the lazy, silent atmosphere of the drowsy morning. It didn't even look like he was in the mood for room service, so Ren just followed his example and got ready to leave.

"Actually, there’s something else I wanted to talk about. Once we're back, can you take a day off from school next week?"

Ren's glasses glazed over. "Back for more?"

"Nothing of the sort. There’s something I have to do," Akechi said while putting on fresh clothes. "I think I’m ready for it, now. And I suppose it’d be less bothersome if you would accompany me."

"Sure."

"I won’t say thank you," Goro told him, still averting his gaze. "About that intercourse, it doesn't—"

"Nobody calls it that, Akechi," Ren said quickly. "Not a one..."

"...it doesn't change anything about our deal," Akechi told him coldly. 

"I know," Ren said, turning to face him. "One hand washes the other."

"Shall we shake on it?"

"I had something else in mind."

Ren stepped closer, while Akechi was watching him expectantly. He leaned in to kiss him, and Akechi immediately took control over the kiss. Ren liked the feeling of that—being skillfully kissed by someone with dripping, narcissistic self-esteem. Without haste, Akechi devoured him, dominating their movements, and Ren's world was mostly just one thing: _Akechi, Akechi, Akechi, you fucking beautiful bastard, Akechi..._

"I hate you." Akechi said weightlessly, and then he smirked at him. "Well, this is interesting, isn't it?"

"Mmh," Ren affirmed, loving the feel of Akechi's lips against his own. "Very interesting."

"You know... I'm curious how our rematch will end next time." He drew away then, picked up his suitcase and turned to leave. "When that day comes, I look forward to what you will do..."

And just like that, he walked outside the door, and Ren had to admit to himself that he had fallen for this deceiving, traitorous devil.

He was no fool. He knew loving Akechi was a dangerous endeavor, but their new bond was based on trust. He knew he could rely on Akechi from now on, and that when they were together, Akechi was telling the truth. At any rate, eighty percent of it.


	12. School Play (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The familiar rhythm of the cricket's chirps announced the arrival of summer. It was warm and bright and full of life outside, and Kasumi realized that there was a boy she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is told from an interesting outsider’s perspective, before the POV goes back to Ren and Goro  


The familiar rhythm of the cricket's chirps announced the arrival of summer. It was warm and bright and full of life outside, and Kasumi realized that there was a boy she liked.

It was the last semester of the school year and the school assembly hall was busy. Whoever wasn’t in the school play’s cast had been divided into various committees taking care of stage decorations, marketing, and so on. Students handy with a hammer, screwdrivers, hauling lumber and a paintbrush were building stage props to help bring the play to life. The council of the drama club had gathered quite a crowd of students, consisting of a large number of ”volunteers” from 2nd and 3rd grade who needed to get their mandatory extracurricular activities done last minute.

”Ya wanna hand me that hammer, Ren?”

Ren picked up a hammer.

”No, the bigger one,” Ryuji said. ”The sledge.”

Ren picked up a sledgehammer. Ryuji took it, then whacked the length of timber HARD with the sledgehammer.

”Anyways, gotta be honest here… this sucks.” Ryuji said. ”Screw this. It’s way too much effort to build an actual vehicle for a one-time show. Why can’t we have a haunted house for the school festival? Stage play’s effin’ lame.”

”Dude... haunted house was last year,” Mishima said.

”I’d rather just have a maid café and a haunted house every year. Or combine it into a haunted maid café.” Ryuji proceeded to hammer into the half-assed construction, then stopped, mesmerized. ”Damn, that’s pretty rad. I should be in charge of the festival committee.”

”You hammer like lightning…” Ren said, idly sawing a board.

”Thanks, bro,” Ryuji said. He thought it was a compliment until he thought harder. ”Wait, what does lightning do?”

”Never hits the same place twice,” Ren muttered, and it was only due to his high Proficiency stat that he was able to dodge the bag of goggle-eyes that was sharply thrown his way.

On the school assembly hall’s stage, the cast was meanwhile being taught a short combination from the choreographer before performing it in groups. Each dancer was wearing a number to make it easier to take notes and tell them individually what to improve, where to stand and so forth. Among them was Kasumi. She had auditioned for the play. After a grueling one-hour audition Friday night she had been both surprised and excited to hear they wanted her to read for the lead during the next round of auditions. Kasumi felt confident in her performance and after another one-hour process of dancing, singing, improv and cold reads, she was released to go home. The next day the cast list had been posted on the bulletin board, and her name had been on the list. She had been chosen as the main character in the school play entitled CINDERELLA.

When they finally got a break from rehearsing the choreography, Kasumi gleefully ran across the hall to greet her friends, face red, breathless.

”Hello everyone!”

”Hey, Kasumi.” Ren said, and Ryuji added, ”You’re playin’ Cinderella, right? Congrats on the lead role.”

”Ah, I’m excited to be in the drama club!” Kasumi near screamed. ”I told the drama club president that I might be unable to come to rehearsals next month since I’ve got an important tournament, but I hope we can all have fun and make new friends!” Then she turned towards Ann who joined them from dance rehearsals with a water bottle. ”Ann-senpai! I’m so sorry you didn’t get the lead. I’m so sorry!”

”Ah, no worries,” Ann waved her hand. ”It was exciting to be in an acting audition, but I totally mixed up the time tables. When it was my turn, I hand’t really learned my lines properly and kind of improvised halfway into my audition… so I kinda knew I wouldn’t get the lead,” she sighed. ”But it’s fiiine. Dancing’s fun, and I think I’ll get to learn a lot helping with the costumes and scene decoration. I’m really happy for you, break a leg!”

”Huh? You applied for the audition?” Ryuji asked Ann, who turned bright red. ”S-so what? I love the fairy tale and I'm blond like the original Cinderella, so why not give it a try?”

”Because your acting skills are awf—?” Ryuji blurted, but the rest of the sentence was lost in a sudden high-pitched drilling sound.

”My acting skills are WHAT?” Ann asked forcefully over the loud vibrating noise.

Ren stopped drilling. ”Awfully good,” he deadpanned.

”I don’t have any acting experience, so I hope I won’t disappoint anyone.” Kasumi’s expression grew a bit worried. Most of the cast, as well as the creative team, were senior students. She was one of the youngest. ”The club president told me she saw potential during the audition, but… ah, ehm… I hope I won’t embarrass myself.”

”You will,” Ren said, slowly winking at her. ”That’s the point of it.”

Kasumi smiled and clenched her fists. ”You’re right, Senpai. I’ll try to have fun and don’t take myself too seriously! By the way, what are your roles?”

”I’m dancing laundry,” Mishima sighed.

”I’m the clock,” Ryuji told her. ”I’ve no lines, just gotta come on stage in a clock costume, count to 12, point, then run off-stage.”

”Alright, break time’s over,” the drama club president clapped her hands for the cast and rehearsal pianist to return from their water break. ”We’ll go through the choreography one more time. Get in position!”

—

The one she liked was one grade above her. He was silent, his expression always blank. He was inconspicuous, but there was something about him, some sort of glow, that would always draw people to him. He was always on the sidelines, never in the spotlight, but nevertheless, Kasumi only ever saw him surrounded by people. He wasn’t picky about them; he would listen to anyone. It was always fun talking to Senpai. Kasumi had never felt around a boy the way she felt around him. She always enjoyed the moments she could have with him. And before she knew it, Kasumi had fallen for that warm, fuzzy feeling she had when they were together.

Recently, it hadn’t been easy to get Senpai’s attention. Of course, she had to train a lot for her upcoming contest, but that wasn’t the only problem. Even though they were both working on the stage play, she hadn’t gotten much opportunity to talk to him alone. When he wasn’t busy helping with stage props, he was always texting someone and seemed a bit more distant than usual. By now, Kasumi had a pretty good idea of what his class schedule looked like, but oftentimes, he seemed to just vanish from the school building once class was over, like a ninja. She’d wait in front of the gate, embarrassed, looking over her shoulder, anticipating when he’d come so they could walk to the station together. More often than not, he didn’t appear. Kasumi normally was confident enough to approach someone, but… something about him made all of that fall away to the point where she was a bumbling, nervous wreck. So when the school festival committee had stopped by her classroom, speaking about their stage play production, she somehow knew she had to do it.

—

Kasumi was now waiting for her chance. The school was like a square, with hallways meeting at 90-degree angles, so she couldn’t see him until he came around the corner to go to his chemistry class. Finally, he appeared, and finally he was alone.

”Good morning, Senpai!” Kasumi jumped out of the corner, tried her best not to sound breathless. Ren looked up from his phone.

”You surprised me,” he said, not surprised.

”Sorry about that!” she said, and while they continued walking next to each other, Kasumi felt butterflies in her stomach, then brought up all her courage. ”Eh, Senpai… Would you like to go eat at Kichijoji after school…?”

”I already have plans… sorry.” Ren told her, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

”Oh. I see.” Kasumi said while smiling. ”Then I’ll see you in drama club on Friday…!”

She turned around and tried her best not to run as she walked away. Blood was rushing to her cheeks at an extreme speed.

—

Walking around their attempt at an Cinderella carriage for the third time, Ryuji cursed again.

”That bloody carriage. I really am going to spend my life trying to get it to drive without crashing.”

”A few minutes ago you said it’s done.”

”Yeah, I know what I said. Goddamn it, look at it! The thing is a write-off!” To emphasize his point Ryuji savagely kicked the carriage’s wood so hard the side panel cracked and fell off—which he immediately regretted. ”FOR EFF’S SAKE”

From afar, Kasumi watched her Senpai whenever she could. She had been feeling a bit down the last two times because Senpai hadn’t shown up to afternoon rehearsals. The club president had scolded him for no-shows but had let it pass somehow. Whenever Kasumi spotted him now in the school assembly hall, it brightened up her day. He never really stood out, blended in with the group like a shadow among others. Simply seeing him made her happy.

Just for that reason, she felt incredibly motivated to go to her after school rehearsals and do a good job. She practiced her stage movements. She learned to memorize all the lines. She slept with her script under her pillow. She tried her hardest to always be on time and prepared for all rehearsals. Even though it was just a school play, she really wanted to deliver high-quality performances. But most of all, she was eager to learn more about her crush each day.

The one she liked had also been assigned a small side role. His role had no lines. At first, the cast had only met to read the text, so he hadn’t needed to join the rehearsals. But once they all gathered to practice the chorus together, Kasumi was excited. She’d get to hear her crush sing! Senpai’s singing voice, well… Senpai wasn’t an amazing singer… It was a bit too monotonous. But Kasumi liked it, nonetheless. She could easily hear his voice stand out off the crowd of dozens. His voice was much deeper than the others’.

That afternoon, Cinderella’s carriage was finally finished, and it was time for the first dry run.

”Alright. Let's have a read through from the top. Act Two, Scene Three. Enter Kasumi. Off you go.”

Kasumi took a deep breath and tried to immerse herself into the role. Cinderella is a pretty girl. She’s got beautiful eyes and beautiful hair. She’s always happy. She likes singing and playing with her pet cat and the mice in the kitchen.

She lives in a big house with her two sisters. They don’t like Cinderella, and she has to do all the work in the house. They throw their clothes on the floor.

_Pick up our clothes!_

_Clean the kitchen! _

_Wash the clothes!_

_Cook the dinner!_

One day Cinderella is in the kitchen. She’s washing the plates. The sun is shining, and Cinderella is happy. She’s looking out of the window and singing with the birds. She’s playing with her friends, the little mice. Senpai is Cinderella’s goldfish. He’s swimming in his bowl and says nothing.

At first, it went fairly well. Kasumi remembered all her lines and played her role enthusiastically. Then she danced her solo choreography. It would be more difficult to dance in the dress than in her tracksuit, so now it was easy and fun.

”Would you like to dance?” the prince asked her.

”Yes, I would like to dance,” Kasumi said while returning to the stage floor. She expertly performed the last dance steps she previously rehearsed, then jumped onto the wooden plate placed on top of two gymnastics benches like a π, the improvised visual of a romantic bridge over a moonlight pond (that was made of blue trash bags). She was lifted aloft in the arms of the prince, who was played by a tall male student. Right from the start, Kasumi felt that they didn’t really sync well. The prince caught her with a pained expression, then attempted to carry Kasumi to the castle. He went awry when he tripped and fell with Kasumi still in his arms, then the bridge broke under their weight in the middle of the romantic scene. The prince got buried under Kasumi and they all saw the fairy tale tumble — much to the entertainment of their ”audience”.

The prince had to take a break afterwards. For the rest of the show, Kasumi’s face was crimson red and the role of the prince was played by Sakamoto’s Rectangle Bag of Potato Chips.

—

Once the set was built, it had to be painted. Whenever the cast took a break from their rehearsal sessions, Kasumi liked to help out with the props. She went to the manager of the stage set and asked for a job.

”You can help the one over there,” he rolled his eyes, pointing at Ren who was currently painting a stage background. ”He looks like he needs help.”

Kasumi felt her heart flutter.

”Senpai, can I help you?” Kasumi asked as she approached him. She looked flushed and excited, as always when she was in practice. Ren looked at her while dipping a brush into a can of paint. ”Sure.”

”What are you painting?” Kasumi inquired.

”A background,” Ren replied blankly.

Standing next to each other, they stared at Ren’s work. The wide canvas was monotonously filled with only one color: light blue.

”A simple sky, that’s… yes, that’s good… It can be used in a large variety of scenes,” Kasumi said, thinking hard. ”Hmm… maybe I could add, eh… a bit of landscape…?! A sun, some clouds… hills… flowers, and fences placed in front of the sky?”

”OK,” Ren said.

Kasumi took a brush and after staring at the blue canvas for a very long time, she started drawing a yellow sun, because it was an easy shape to draw. She had no talent for painting, but Kasumi gave it her all. Just a circle, just one 360-degree stroke, she could do that… Kasumi's hand died a little when she realized that the circle wasn't circular, but looked wobbly. Oh no, now she had ruined Senpai’s work... Quickly, she tried to fix it by adding another stroke... Which made it even worse. Kasumi blushed. And then blushed some more. At this point, Kasumi was sweating, desperately redrawing the sun’s outlines which made the sun bigger and bigger with every attempt.

Soon, people gathered behind them and made fun of their work, which honestly looked like a painting drawn by a 6-year-old. Even though they were being made fun of, and Kasumi kept apologizing to Ren about 70 times, Kasumi felt a sense of happiness to be associated with and teased together with her Senpai. Even being teased wasn't painful when Senpai was around, who just smiled mysteriously at it all. Senpai was amazing. He never lost his cool, no matter what. It all was new and exciting to Kasumi. Her Senpai inspired her to do things she wouldn’t normally do.

—

Among the masses of people in the crowded subway, Kasumi spotted her Senpai! With his back turned towards her, he was standing next to Akechi-kun. They stood very close and talked to each other silently. They seemed to be very comfortable around each other. Now Akechi-kun even brushed some dust off of Senpai's uniform jacket. Kasumi didn’t know Akechi that well, and she wondered if the two of them had a lot of things in common. Now that she was watching them, they really seemed to be on a wavelength. Her hand clenched around the subway handle. So Akechi-kun was someone Ren liked talking to lately... He somehow seemed like the exact opposite of herself. He never seemed to get flustered or even smile at anything Senpai said. Akechi-kun even seemed a bit dismissive of Senpai whenever she met them, although he had always treated Kasumi kindly. Or maybe it was only when Kasumi was around…?

Kasumi stared at Ren with sadness in her eyes. She felt actual physical pain in her stomach from liking him so much. She really wanted to go talk to them, but she was drenched deep in shyness.

—

Kasumi couldn’t help but feel nervous whenever they acted out the play. She knew about her biggest weakness: Her memory was bad. She was afraid that she would forget her lines. From the start, she had also been afraid that people in the drama club wouldn’t like her for being in the lead. There was a girl with very high self-esteem who had applied for the role of Cinderella, but only had gotten the witch’s role. She was the daughter of a rich foreign investment banker, and the most gorgeous girl of the cast, a stunning girl with long brown hair and a cute face. She was always surrounded by a brigade of underlings. Kasumi was very polite to her but was afraid that she would bully her.

Kasumi hoped that with every rehearsal, she would become more and more one with her role to be completely in character. Cinderella was expected to do all the work around the house and yard, plus cook all the meals for her stepmother and stepsisters. So, Kasumi, as Cinderella, began sweeping the floor. Then she dusted the shelves and furniture. Her stepmother came on stage and told her to prepare breakfast. Cinderella stepped over to a kitchen to the right side of the stage. She prepared eggs and bacon and made muffin dough to put in the oven. Then she got the morning post.

”The Prince of the Diamond Kingdom...” Kasumi said, collected herself, then continued to read: ”...solicits applications for director of his new 'Let's Go Green' agency. Candidates should have a demonstrated interest in cleaning up the environment. Interviews will be held in the royal palace.”

Her part was followed by herself and the sisters deciding they wanted to apply for the job, then rhythmic verses, sung by Cinderella’s father, talking to her mother:

_It's just I have a few concerns  
_ _I want to share with you.  
_ _My daughter has issues   
_ _I mustn't mince words.  
_ _She spends her time talking   
_ _With goldfish and birds.  
_ _I fear that this audition will  
Bring nothing but strife  
I fear they'll reject her and scar her for life._

And then Cinderella’s mother, talking to her father:

_It's just I have a few concerns  
I want to share with you.  
_ _Eats portions too large for her body  
_ _The girl dresses too gaudy!  
_ _Oblivious of the dangers  
_ _She’s too polite to strangers.  
_ _You have a good point there_  
_I see where you're at_  
_The prince said ”bilingual” not ”fluent in rat”_

Kasumi looked fairly bothered at this point. She couldn’t help but wonder who wrote the play this year. It was a modern make-over, so it was clear there would be some changes, but… she didn’t like this passage.

Her mom said to her Dad: _”Are you sure about this?”_

And her Dad nodded: _”We have to protect Cinderella. She's not ready for this.”_

Kasumi was listening to it absently while mopping the walls. Her sisters then proceeded to act out clearly what THEY thought would attract the Prince rather than something appropriate for a job interview.

”Cinderella? Could I talk to you for a minute?” her father said.

Kasumi stopped, and turned around. ”Me? Sure, Dad. But I need to go shopping too. I don't have anything to wear but these rags.”

Father: ”Cinderella, you can’t go there.—”

Kasumi: ”But I want to go.”

”Cinderella, please listen. You aren't going shopping. You're not going to the job interview.”

”But in this letter, it says that…” Kasumi looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. Suddenly, she realized someone had glued an obscene but funny picture on it. With the drama club president and the entire cast watching her, it became an impossibility to keep a straight face. She was falling out of character. And the most terrible part was that her crush was there, at the other side of the hall, and probably witnessing it all. Kasumi turned purple green, blue, and then red. Oh no. It was quiet. It was her part. What were her lines again?

”Alright, Cinderella's head might explode any second now.” the club president barely held back a laugh. ”I think it’s time for a break.”

—

That night, Kasumi was in sweatpants in her bed with a tub of ice cream. Her insides cringed every time she replayed the last rehearsal in her head. She had wanted to impress him so bad. She had wanted to act like a true lady in front of him, beautiful and elegant. Now he probably thought of her as a clumsy, nervous, shy child.

Then, she wondered if he cared about her at all, even just a little bit. Whenever they talked, Senpai was so friendly and helpful. But he always seemed to just play it so cool that it was basically impossible to tell if he felt the same way back. Whenever she saw him with someone else, a part of her died a sad death.

Suddenly, the entire ice cream tub was empty. She wanted to call in sick for tomorrow. She couldn’t get out of bed. It was immobilizing. Then, she got even more depressed by the very thought of her being all emotional while Senpai was probably off with someone better, someone more special and mature. And then, she felt sorry for herself.

—

The Shuujin school gate was plastered with posters with her picture. School bulletin boards and social media feeds were now strongly advertising the school festival stage play. Rehearsals were daily now, and Kasumi’s distress about the Investment Banker daughter situation grew greater and greater. By now, the girl’s mere presence put her in a cold sweat. She regretted applying for the lead role now. There would be so many people watching the show, and Kasumi didn’t think she was the best option for Cinderella. She was growing more insecure in her own artistic abilities, because although she tried her best, she was not a natural or dynamic acting performer. Investment Banker daughter was a mediocre dancer, but was excellent at making a spectacle. Kasumi wanted to perform quiet and enchanting pieces about the complex emotional landscape of the individual. The other girl did wilder stuff with lots of shouting and party poses.

While she was sitting all by herself at lunch with a giant bento box, Kasumi had a sudden, horrible realization. Summer break was just around the corner, and that meant she wouldn’t see her Senpai for a long time. She had let so many possibilities go by to get his attention, had always hesitated. Suddenly, she felt both angry and determined. She wasn't Cinderella, but Kasumi! She didn’t believe in waiting for a good witch or prince to appear and magically solve all her problems. She believed that people should solve their own problems instead of relying on others. She needed to speak up. How could she play a role she didn’t feel comfortable with?

So after lunch break, she did it. She approached the drama club president and told her that she wanted the father’s and mother’s lines about Cinderella to be removed since it was different in the original Cinderella story. To Kasumi’s great surprise, she immediately agreed to change the script and even thanked her for the feedback. She said it had felt a bit lackluster, and that this was what made them a great team, with everyone adding bits of their own. She said she believed in teamwork.

So then, Kasumi confessed her worries that she wasn’t really good at singing and not the best actor in the cast. She also confessed that she felt like the victim of a subtle bullying effort led by investment banker girl, and that she was worried that most of the people in the group secretly disliked her. This was surprising news to the president, especially about investment banker girl.

”She’s actually really friendly.” she informed Kasumi. ”When I was hanging out with her, she only had nice things to say about you! She was really impressed that you’re even helping with the set! The nicest people are the ones who have it figured out and help everyone. All the divas are the insecure ones overcompensating.”

This was a real WTF moment for Kasumi. Investment banker girl wasn't a malicious bully who had it out for her, and when she gossiped about Kasumi behind her back it had been just positive stuff! The girl almost seemed to like her. And to say that she had conspired against her was absolute nonsense!

”How did you even get that idea, Kasumi? You’ve improved so much. I knew right when I saw you at the audition that you’ll be the perfect Cinderella. I just see it in you. You may not have acting experience, but it would be stupid to give the best part to someone with a strong voice, who can't act for shit,” the drama club president told her. ”It’s not the singing that’s important, it’s about telling the story.”

”But… I felt like everyone on the set was bullying me,” Kasumi admitted, embarrassed.

To that, the drama club president barked out a laugh. ”Oh God, I’m sorry about that, Kasumi… It’s true that we find it hilarious to pull some pranks on you. But it’s because you’re our baby. You’re so innocent and pure, plus, you always make priceless faces when you’re being bullied.”

”I-I see!? Thank you for telling me,” Kasumi said with a confused smile, newly awakened confidence growing within her. They had lunch together after that and the president tried and praised her selfmade bento. Kasumi somehow had gotten it into her head that everyone had disliked her, and it was all a misunderstanding. Actually, they were all really happy to have Kasumi in the team! She didn’t want to disappoint them. She would be the best Cinderella the school had ever seen.

—

”I need volunteers to fetch some materials from the hardware store,” the drama club president said, holding up a car key. It was a massive sterling silver fob in the shape of a sports car brand’s logo. ”Anyone here with a driving license?”

At first, no one raised a hand. Most of them were too young to drive. Kasumi was very surprised to see Ren’s hand rise in the air.

”Collecting some bonus points for skipping last week?” She raised an eyebrow. ”Fine. Here are the keys. But PLEASE drive carefully. You MUST bring back the car until tonight. It’s Mrs investment banker Dad’s car, so if you crash it, we’ll all be dead.”

Ren nodded while she instructed him, took the keys and left with Ryuji, Ann and Mishima in tow who took it as a nice opportunity to take the rest of the day off. Kasumi hurried after them. ”Ehm, could I join you? I’m already done rehearsing, and I can help you with carrying!”

”Sure,” Ren said.

”I didn’t know Senpai was old enough to have a driving license,” Kasumi said, confused.

”Tell her,” Mishima barked, suddenly a cop.

Ren, Ryuji and Ann said nothing and Ann whistled innocently.

They left the school building and walked towards the parking lots where they found the car, a canary-colored Ferrari 488 Spider Cabrio with hood down.

”I’m going to drive,” Ren said even before anyone had a chance to comment on the nice sports car.

”NO way man, we gotta take turns!” Ryuji yelled.

After some dispute, it was decided that Ann would get the first turn. Even though it was such a fancy sports car, she drove like a grandma. Ann was really bad at parallel parking and closed her eyes whenever she drove into a crossroads. While it became more and more apparent to Kasumi that no one of their group actually had a driving license, Mishima had accepted his cruel fate but kept complaining about it (”Man, I’m not trying to ruin your fun, but don't kill anyone before we’ve had something to eat!”). Ann made it to the next Big Bang Burger drive-in. There were lots of empty drinks and fast food wrappers in the car after they were done stuffing themselves with fast food and soft drinks, but at least Mishima wasn't grouchy anymore. Ann then let Ryuji take over. Ryuji honked when the light was green and put the sound to full volume, imposing his hip hop music to the world. They parked in front of the hardware store and got the items they were supposed to pick up, then waited in the car because Mishima needed to pee for the second time.

”That was your last pee break for this trip.” Ann told him.

Since they were allowed to have the car until evening, they decided to drive up the countryside highway and go for a spin.

Next driver was Ren – he was a fast but very good driver. On an open road underneath the red evening sky, the visibly hot air was filled with the vrroom of their sports engine. Ren swerved around a tight corner at 90 mph and the group was either screeching in panic or cheering.

”We’re not in a hurry. Do you have to drive so fast!?” Mishima yelled, mildly troubled, while buckling his seat belt.

”More often than you’d think,” Ren said.

A red Porsche Boxter Cabriolet came into view in the rear mirror. Ren flashed a smug grin as the Porsche pulled up beside him, with hood down, sound system set at a level to stun, flashing his headlights, drawing closer. There was an old man behind the wheel, some madman driving at impossible speeds, and a beautiful brunette sat beside him.

The Porsche and Ferrari were still doing 90 around a corner. The Porsche passed him and played a little road rash, nearly crashing into an oncoming tractor, spinning out of the way. Tires were squealing as Ren gunned the engine and raced toward the man, trying to take. Ren was enjoying every minute of it. Meanwhile, on the backseat, Kasumi was holding her breath while the wind rushed through her hair. Even though her heart was beating fast at the way Ren perfectly took those sharp cuts while driving, she felt safe with him as the driver. Senpai was such a good driver.

Unfortunately, the irritating Porsche man revved up and pulled out to overtake, beating the Ferrari for speed.

”Would you please stop that now!” Mishima yelled from the backseat. ”My stomach is CHURNING!”

”Let him have some fun,” Ann laughed while trying not to spill her SMARTIES® white chocolate milkshake.

”Can’t let him win, can I,” Ren murmured, sounding a lot more serious than he should.

They were approaching a blind corner, the lane squeezed between the hedgerows. Ren glanced over to the lane next to them, where the Porsche driver was laughing with his passenger, the young woman whose oversized designer sunshades were pulled firmly over her eyes as she pretended not to notice the stares of disapproval being thrown at them.

Ren’s hand reluctantly hovered over the gear stick of the Ferrari. He didn’t like road rage, but by now, the irritating Porsche man knew it, too, and was provoking him on purpose. Ren was hardly listening to Ryuji’s vivid encouragements next to him. The old man revved up and pulled out to overtake. Ren lifted his foot off the clutch, knowing he wouldn't beat the Porsche for straight-line speed. But Ren didn't do straight lines... Instead he swerved into the middle of the road, into the path of the red sports car as it leaped forward. A collision seemed inevitable. Ren gave the wheel another decisive twitch to force him wider. The red car's driver had no choice. He had no room and huge excess on his insurance. He swerved into the only gap still available to him.

It turned out to be an open gate leading into a sunflower field. The Porsche bounced, the engine revved, the tires spun as the man struggled to regain control. The wheels plastered the paintwork with mud as they dug themselves into the ground. The driver had time for nothing more than a single curse before he found himself stuck. Ren nonchalantly pulled back into the flow of traffic.

Ren’s fingers drummed on the black leather of the steering wheel while Ryuji and Ann were cheering like they’d just won a medal. Even Kasumi had to laugh, but mainly because she was relieved. It seemed to Kasumi that her Senpai was in a very good mood recently… Like his self-esteem was through the roof.

”YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE,” Mishima yelled. ”You’ve been reckless before, but ever since Niijima-san has left school, you are just insane!”

”Hey, we're here to have a good time!” Ann said. ”Nobody was hurt, and at least that bragging guy learned his lesson.”

”Don’t you have some competition in you?” Ryuji grinned at Mishima. ”Any sane man would have gone fo’ it!”

”Now that you say it… it’s typically male,” Ann giggled. ”Everything you do, it’s always about showing off the size of your—” Ann fell silent, remembering they had innocent little Kasumi on board.

”Engine?” Ren suggested.

”Ego.” Ann snickered.

”Are you implying that Amamiya's hung?” Mishima was quiet for a while. ”Now I’m officially jealous.”

Then it was Ann’s turn again. They were idly driving along the highway when all of a sudden, the engine started sputtering. Ann panicked, pulled the brake and the car screeched to a halt on a plowed field. In a matter of seconds, the borrowed car was billowing steam and smoke all over the road. It was very quiet in the car. Mishima sighed in distress while Ann tried to restart the engine. It stuttered, died. They were stranded on the open road.

”For eff’s sake!” Ryuji groaned and unbuckled his seat belt.

”We’re just going to have to call a transporter…!” Kasumi said optimistically.

Ryuji threw the passenger seat’s door open and walked around the car, proceeding with opening up the engine. He inspected it while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. ”Mishima, get the effin’ manual!”

”You’re not intending to fix this yourself, are you?” Ann said doubtfully.

”Shut up and help me fix this car.” Ryuji said. ”Ren, Kasumi, you gotta build up the triangle thing.”

Half an hour later, the Ferrari was sitting in the middle of a square with smoke coming from the engine. Various tools were lying around the smoking car. Ryuji, Mishima and Ann were standing in a circle in front of the engine, wet with sweat from the suffocating heat. Ann was holding the manual while Ryuji manhandled the broken engine, still incapable of solving the issue. Mishima was reading the manual to him, looking like he was about to cry.

With a loud clank, Ryuji pulled the PCV valve out of the valve cover.

”Alright. Let’s try it once again!”

Ryuji ignored Ann’s questioning look through the rear view mirror and tried to start the car again. It sputtered, but the engine didn’t come to life. On the third try, it suddenly started. The engine was moving and vibrating a lot more than usual. Then it was just stuttering, and the mounting failed. Then the engine stopped entirely, excessive white smoke emerging from the tail pipe. Ann couldn’t contain a giggle.

”God damnit, stop laughing! We’re screwed!” Ryuji yelled. ”We’re gonna have to pay the bastard for all this damage. Goddamn it!”

”Maybe we should let Ren fix the car, as it seems you can’t.”

”Pah!” Ryuji said, wiped his dirty hands on his soiled tee shirt and threw it to the ground. ”Well, I’m done. Try your luck, man.”

Ren inspected the engine with a solemn expression.

”The fan vet broke,” he stated, then looked up. ”I need a rubber band.”

”Well, where am I supposed to get a rubber band?” Mishima said in a state of stress.

”Ann-senpai’s hair ties?” Kasumi suggested excitedly.

They tried it, but the hair ties broke immediately.

”Are there no condoms in here or something?” Ryuji checked the glove compartment. ”Or in your wallets?”

”Why the hell would I have condoms in my wallet?” Mishima gurgled.

”You should always be prepared, man.”

”I am unprepared since I did not anticipate being forced to spend my afternoon repairing car engines!”

”Your stockings,” Ren said suddenly. He was looking at Kasumi, who flinched, surprised. ”Huh…?” She looked down on herself, onto her black nylon pantyhose.

There was a very strange silence after that. Blinking fast, Kasumi was still unable to process the request.

”Should I… eh, undress…?” Kasumi asked, confused.

”Don’t worry, they might get torn but we’ll pool our money to buy you new ones,” Ann told her.

A car passed by them at 200 km/h, the sudden rush of wind blowing back Ren’s hair. Ren extended his arm. ”Please.”

”Alright guys, turn around and close your eyes! Absolutely NO peeking!” Ann ordered and made sure that all of the boys obeyed.

Kasumi felt strange. She tried her best to remember how to take off a pantyhose. She took her loafers off, then tried to push down her stockings but even though she was a gymnast, she suddenly lost her balance and wobbled back to the ground. Second try. She set one foot on the car’s cushion to roll off her stockings while trying to be extremely careful about not letting anyone see her panties. Her hands were shaking when she rolled her stocking down her leg, then repeated it on the other side. Then she quickly offered her stockings to Senpai who was standing there with closed eyes.

”Thanks.” Ren unceremoniously ripped off the elastic band part of them, then inserted it to fix the fan vet. Although it was a tight fit, it seemed to work and spin. Leaning into the car, Ren started the engine and it roared to life.

”YEAH!” Ryuji was running into the plowed field and jumping, throwing his arm into the air, Ann was jumping and dancing around the car and Mishima was on the ground, sobbing. Ren smirked.

Kasumi was just standing there at the side of the road with her legs bare, skirt flowing wildly whenever a car passed by. She felt very strange after Ren had repaired a car engine by using her stockings. It was an aching, uncomfortable tingling sensation, the same one she had felt when she had met him for the first time, when he had helped her get away from that man… and then it got really warm down there. She could feel the wetness spill onto her panties. Why now, of all times! Kasumi’s face turned crimson red when she realized that her panties were soaked, like an overabundance of sweat in her underwear. Extremely ashamed, Kasumi stiffly sat down in the back seat with her legs pressed firmly together. She had never experienced it before and prayed that no one would notice.

”Alright, time to drive back!” Ann announced when they were done recollecting their tools and food wrappers.

”I’m going to drive,” Ren told them.

”THE FUCK YOU ARE!” Mishima screamed.


	13. School Play (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some horror/gore at the end of this chapter

Act XIII. The door swung open with a sound.

_“Oh, you're beautiful.” _her sister said as she saw Kasumi. _“But you're not supposed to be beautiful. You're supposed to be tired and ugly!” _

“I don't understand,” Kasumi said, confused.

_“How dare you! You haven't finished your chores!”_

“But I have…”

_“That's impossible.”_

“I thought so too,” Kasumi said, “And I don't know how it all got done. Almost like magic!”

Her sister was staring and glowering at Cinderella while skipping by. _”You little thief, you stole that dress. That's mine!”_

“No, it belongs to me. I’m the one who made it.” Kasumi said, miserably, but no one believed her.

_“Mama is coming now. You're in trouble, Cinderella.”_

“But… how could I be in trouble?” Kasumi said, slowly walking backwards as she was glancing down sadly. “I've… done… everything.”

—

It was rather late already when rehearsal was over. The date of the school festival was coming closer, and for the main characters, the weekly rehearsals often went on for a long time. It was hectic. Lighting and costume designers were now constantly running around and taking notes to coordinate overall look, move furniture, set decoration, and so on.

Kasumi quickly changed into her shoes by the lockers, then hurried to leave school.

She saw him standing at the school gate. He was talking to Akechi-kun. They were standing with their heads close, like they were checking something on a phone together.

“Senpai! Akechi-kun!” she ran towards them and then drew to a halt, bowing politely. “Ah, I still caught you! Where are you going?”

“Billiards,” Akechi replied while Ren said simultaneously: “Cinema.”

“I wanted to thank you!” she turned to Ren, fervently. “For coming and helping with the school play so much. I’ll be sad once it’s over. It was such a fun time!”

“Sure, Kasumi.” Ren said, already used to her over-politeness.

“School play?” Akechi asked with mild interest. “You’re playing Cinderella, aren’t you, Kasumi? I’ve spotted a poster on the school gate.” He turned to Ren. “So what’s your role—the good witch?”

“A silent goldfish,” Ren said.

“Spectacular,” Akechi said. “They must have discovered your hidden talent.”

“Senpai is a very good actor and dancer!” Kasumi defended him, extremely serious. “Last year at the school festival… I saw him bust loose! I could never have seen it coming! He started dancing out of nowhere! It was adorable!” she almost screamed. ”Senpai’s a very good dancer!”

“Then why aren’t you playing Cinderella?” Akechi inquired.

“Too many lines,” Ren deadpanned.

“Will you come to the school festival and watch the play, Akechi-kun?” Kasumi asked him politely.

“I’m afraid fairy tales aren’t to my liking. They tend to be surprisingly sinister at the endings—in the original versions, at least. I grew up with legends, that have actual evidence of the historical figures,” Akechi replied with an almost invisible smile. “Besides, my memories of Shuujin’s last school festival aren’t too fond, especially of the food. But I’m sure you’ll do great in the role of Cinderella, Yoshizawa-san. Break a leg.”

“Thank you!” Kasumi bowed again, and once more, and then again, and she felt all of her blood rush to her cheeks that were now burning when she raised her head and stuttered out, “If you don’t mind… could I, uh, come along to the cinema or billiards, too!?”

The two boys both stared at her for a strange, long moment, as if they were silently wondering about something. Being regarded like that, Kasumi felt very strange. She didn’t like it. She wished they would say something. Her hands curled a bit.

“It’s more of a… well.” Akechi resigned, looking at Ren instead.

“I’m sorry, Kasumi,” Ren told her finally. “I’ll see you at school, OK?”

—

Kasumi let her schoolbag sink down to the ground, put her ear buds with her music in, and stepped into the empty gym hall. It was very late at night, and Kasumi was still at school. Her first international tournament was close, and she had mostly taken a break from school and the stage play to train every day.

She started dancing. She didn’t mind rehearsing at night, no one would get jealous of her getting special treatment and being allowed to use the gym hall for practicing if no one saw her. The pounding of dancing feet on the barn floor echoed ahead of her, and then it came rushing back. At her feet, the floor was like a glowing stage, brightened by a moonstruck bank of paned glass windows. And in it, her long shadow, dancing. The sputter of her heels was a hollow sound, like the tap of a fingernail on slate, or the gentle tinkle of silver on glass.

The competition… she had felt really nervous about it lately. Whenever she thought about her performance, she’d find herself paralyzed by miserable, horrible, inevitable shyness. Thinking about the stage play was easier. Acting was something new for her. It was true that she had no experience with singing and acting, but she liked roleplaying. She liked being someone else.

But nothing would ever get close to the feeling of dancing. Whenever her feet were flying lightly in fairy rings around the echoing hall, the sounds of voices in her head faded away. Whenever she was dancing, she would always soon start dancing way outside of herself, going even bigger. She enjoyed dancing the most when she remembered that her energy couldn’t be contained within a small space. Projecting her energy to the vacuous space of a hall was so much more fun than dancing in her practice studio.

At the end of the dance, she kicked out her leg to deliver an elegant, wide-legged roundhouse move. Somehow, it turned out a bit too energetic, which caused her loafer to slip off her foot, which she forcefully kicked across the hall.

There was a muffled sound behind her and Kasumi squeaked, spinning around.

Her overconfident show-off self-esteem melted away like ice on a hot summer day when she saw Ren standing at the exit, holding his nose. Staring at him in surprise, she forgot to put her foot down, and immediately began to fall. Then it dawned on her that she must have kicked her shoe into Senpai’s face, as a trail of blood trickled down his face.

”ARE YOU SORRY?” Kasumi screamed at him, completely devastated and rapidly going into sensory overload. Instructions unclear; crush is now bleeding. “I mean, ARE YOU OK? I'M SO SORRY, Senpai, oh my God. You are bleeding, aren’t you!? This is my fault, oh no…” With light bewilderment in his face he told her he was fine, and it was mostly Kasumi who seemed dangerously close to passing out now so he helped her get up on her feet again. They walked backstage of the hall, behind the curtain and to the sink. Ren rinsed his face, and Kasumi got him a tissue to stop the blood flow. ”I am really sorry for hitting you in the face Senpai,” Kasumi apologized, still mortified, and Ren replied ”It's alright,” and also “You're a really good kicker.”

“This shouldn’t have happened… My reflexes and agility are sometimes really bad, and that’s when things like that happen… I’m so…”

“It’s fine,” Ren repeated indifferently, although he did wonder why people felt an urge to throw shoes and gloves at him all the time. Also remembering that one man who had bothered Kasumi at their first meeting, he was wondering if she would have just used her strong athletic thighs to realign that guy’s face if Ren hadn’t intervened.

Afterwards, they were sitting on the steps of the carriage that was stored behind the curtain of the gym hall and Ren gave her back her shoe, which was somewhat less romantic than in the Cinderella tale. Kasumi still felt terribly ashamed, even though the excessive sweating slowly subsided.

“Why did you come here?” Kasumi asked.

“I promised,” Ren said. “Heard your flight goes tomorrow.”

“That’s really kind, Senpai… Thank you for coming to see me before I leave,” Kasumi sighed, and her eyes fell sad as she looked down at her feet, dangling below her. “Yes, the competition… I wanted to train some more tonight because I don’t feel confident in the program yet. It probably sounds strange but… even though I’m an active gymnast and made it to internationals, I sometimes still have that dull feeling that I’m just… pretending to be an athlete. That's stupid, isn't it?”

They fell silent, and sitting there on the stairs of the carriage next to Senpai, it happened again… this warm, fuzzy, secure feeling immersing her that made her feel like there was no need to pretend, there was no need to be nervous, to impress, to prove herself, to be talented, to be smart, to be interesting. She felt like she could fully be herself next to Ren, open up and reveal all her thoughts to him, even the stupidest ones, and he would listen and never judge her for it.

“You know, Senpai…” she started, “There was a line in the play’s script ending that made me think… 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies'. I think that when she was still alive, my sister was my soul's other half. When she passed away, I... wasn’t sure if I would ever be able to continue dancing… not to mention even finish school.”

Ren listened to her silently. She stared at her hands in her lap.

“But I continued school that semester, always referring back to the promise we made. I finished that year despite losing half of the world as I knew it. I managed to transfer here despite the pain of her absence and the weight that came along with it. I... I really want to finish the school year as an entirely new person, that I can be proud to be.”

“I’m sure your sister would be proud of you.” Ren said. “For not letting go of your dream.”

Kasumi smiled. There was a comfortable silence.

“Thank you for always being there for me, Senpai,” Kasumi said. “I feel so much more confident now that Senpai showed up! Now all I need for the competition is a bit of luck.”

“Hmm…” Without a word, Ren went to the stage play craft supplies that were stored in huge piles behind the horizontal rack next to them. He reached into a bag of FIMO and started kneading it into a shape. When he was done, he offered it to her with a questioning look.

“Ah, Senpai!” She was absolutely amazed and confused. “That’s amazing, it’s really good, it’s … it’s so cute!” Her face turned very serious. “It’s a, ehm, it’s an…”

They both stared at it, very long and hard.

Kasumi gathered all her confidence and said: “A hot dog…!”

There was a silence.

“A frog!” Kasumi corrected quickly.

Ren made a suffocated noise.

“Ah, it’s a… a…” Kasumi was sweating. Ren’s eyes were hidden behind his glasses, his expression unreadable. She didn’t want to disappoint him. “Could it be a destroyed building?” She swallowed, clenching her fists, trying to tap into all her imagination while staring a hole into the foreign, unidentifiable object. “A nuclear weapo…”

“A carp,“ Ren said swiftly. “For good luck.“

“Thank you, Senpai,” she said with sudden tears in her voice, holding onto the good luck token like it was a fragile snowflake. “I’ll… I’ll give it my all at the contest. I promise, it will be a great performance. I won’t disappoint you. I’ll defend this carp’s honor with all my…”

“OK,” Ren told her, then gave her an awkward, brief head pat. “I’ll see you around.” Then he turned around and left, hands shoved into his pockets.

Kasumi stared at the little clay fish in her hands. Her heart ached from happiness. Her Senpai was an amazing person. He was patient and true, treated her the same in public as when they were alone. He was different. He never tried to woo her or change her in any way, always accepting her for who she was. Her intuition—her heart—sent a message to her, and when she listened, she knew that Ren Amamiya was the right one for her.

—

Winning her first international gold medal had been an incredibly surreal experience for Kasumi. Although she had already known that she had probably done something right when she had received a standing ovation on the huge stadium from the audience, it hadn’t hit her until quite a bit after she watched the screen on the wall and saw number one by her name. Winning an international competition had been something that she and her sister had dreamed about for a long time, and they had promised each other that they'd one day do it together. She had put so much hard work and effort in her training so she would be able to keep her promise. There were tears in her eyes, and she whispered to herself in the words that she thought Sumire would tell her,_ “You did it, Kasumi.”_

“Just as promised, sister,” she whispered while she would stand tall on the top podium, tears glittering like diamonds in the stage lights just like her fancy gymnast costume, and nothing would ever match the serenity in her again when she closed her eyes and heard the National Hymn of Japan play.

Among the hustle and bustle of travelers at Paris Charles de Gaulle airport, Kasumi had sat down outside Burger King with a giant serving of ice cream and used her very last 4% of phone battery to text her Senpai that she’d DONE IT!!!, and that it was all thanks to him. The little fish Senpai had given her had given her luck and strength.

—

When she returned from the competition, the end of the school year was approaching. Apart from lots of congratulations from classmates and the Principal, as well as several boys walking up to her and asking for dates, something else changed when she had returned to school with a gold medal.

By now, the stage play’s cast really had become close friends for her. Kasumi had been a total newcomer, and she had never thought how much fun roleplaying was. After all the failures and pranks they had been through, they were almost like a family now. And they were a very happy, fun group. Backstage, they had developed a tradition of making a pentagram on the floor out of black tape, then turn off the lights. Then they picked a crew member, who was almost always Kasumi, and who was referred to as the ”virgin sacrifice” who was put in the middle of the tape pentagram. The rest of the cast would make a circle around her and started spinning, shouting ”Kasumirella!” and getting louder, till it was too loud to handle. Then they quieted back down and stopped moving, followed by an unanimous ”Ramen”.

One afternoon backstage, boys and girls were all dancing in their underwear with each other. Senpai hadn't been part of it, but it was fun, nonetheless. One time Ryuji and Senpai showed up late after gym class, wearing tracksuits. On that day, she couldn’t help but stare—at Ren's lean hips, long legs that went on forever, and at the slight definition of his bulge that was showing off in his sweats. Somehow, she felt like her Senpai had become even cooler and more masculine recently. Or maybe it was just her own perception that was changing. 

Kasumi felt different. She would lie awake in bed at night and feel good. She felt content and calm like never before. What was most surprising, Kasumi didn’t much fantasize about sex, rather than about kissing and hugging her Senpai. Thinking about him was comfortable. It felt like crawling into a warm cozy bed with fresh sheets: safe, warm, secure, and enveloping.

On the last day before the school festival, Kasumi attended the final rehearsal. The drama director gave specific directions how to speak and move on the stage as she projected her voice across the auditorium. Then it was time to try on the costume. Even though they'd had to pull an all-nighter to get it done last minute, Ann-senpai together with another student had managed to design and create an amazing dress for Cinderella! They were the last ones at school since it had taken them hours to boasts countless layers of tulle on the petticoat. When the dress was done and the cleaning lady was telling them to leave, they wished each other a good night, with just Kasumi staying to try it on.

The dress stood unaided in the middle of the class room, as if it already had an invisible bride encased in the middle of it. Silvery moonlight fell through the windows upon the dress, reflecting the light in its folds and creases. Cinderella's gown was a beautiful dreamy blue with little capped sleeves and lines of roses and diamond pearls that closed in the back. It was beautiful; a majestic dress. A magical dress. Would she wear it, or would it wear her?

Kasumi stroked one of the rose petals thoughtfully. She had always liked roses. It had to be roses for the play. Everything was impeccably correct. Excited, she slipped the dress off its padded hanger. She unzipped the back and stepped carefully into the middle of the hoop. Pulling it up over her shoulders she struggled to zip it up from behind, contorting her elbows and neck to make sure it was fully fastened. With it came luxurious light satin-like gloves that reached to the elbow with silver glitter bows sitting on the ends.

Turning back to the mirror she was almost afraid of the beautiful woman in the glass. She looked like a bride! _So this is why they wear dresses,_ she thought. She smoothed down the folds, walked a little to the left and right, hearing the satiny rustle and feeling its coldness against her skin. Tomorrow all the people she loved and many more would all be in one room for her, because they wanted to see her. She would wear this dress and they'd be surprised at how feminine, how adult she looked. She couldn’t wait for Senpai to see her in the dress.

** **—** **

On the day of the school festival, it was pure chaos! Kasumi hadn’t been part of it because she had spent time with her Dad but right before the show, the drama club pretty much all got food poisoning from trying the Russian takoyaki the festival's maid café had served. They had to basically throw in an entire cast of backups instead to perform for the big show! Everyone had to improvise! All that preparation had been for naught!

The drama coach gave everyone a pep talk before the performance, but all pressure had been blown away since no one expected a great performance anymore. But Kasumi didn’t mind, because since he had to jump in for another person, she’d now get to be in the very first scene with her Senpai!

The school festival was in full swing and never before had there been so many visitors! Of course, a lot of people had read about her in the news and wanted to see the international gold medalist’s stage play. Together with her Senpai, Kasumi peeked outside from behind the curtain to see the school auditorium that was full with so many people! The hall was so crowded that not a single person would have fit anymore!

“Do you know your lines already, Senpai?” she asked when they were hidden behind the curtain, excitedly wobbling back and forth.

“Yup,” Ren said. “All three of them.”

“Let’s have fun out there, Senpai!” she beamed, and he nodded.

Then everything went real fast. Someone helped her with doing her hair. 3 minutes left. Her cheeks got flushed, she felt a hot nervousness in her gut and her breath quickened. And then Kasumi felt no nervousness when the curtain opened.

Cinderella entered the stage right with a bucket of wash water. Her father entered stage left with his suitcase. She turned to him.

“Father, do you have to go?” Kasumi asked him with big puppy eyes, sadly.

Ren put his suitcase down. ”I'm sorry, Ella, but you know I must. You'll be all right. Your stepmother will take care of you.”

“Goodbye, Father.” Kasumi said and with tears of tiny crystals falling from her eyes, she ran to her Senpai, throwing her arms around his neck and he caught her, picking her up from the ground for a moment before fully embracing her. The sensation of hugging her Senpai in front of so many people sent a jolt of electricity through Kasumi's body. While she was lost in the love that flew through her, she curled into his chest, standing on tip toes to reach his neck, her body shivering against his as she cried and the whole audience went: “_Awwwwww_,” like they thought it was the sweetest scene ever.

It felt so different to hug Senpai as compared to hugging anyone else in the past. Senpai was so much taller than herself. His body felt foreign and firm. He also put a bit more force into his hug than a girl would, and it made Kasumi feel warm and secure and protected in his arms. Hugging him reminded her so much of hugging her Dad, but also it was different, way more exciting and tingling in her body. He smelled so good, like a man but also like coffee. She loved loved loved loved loved him. She never ever wanted to let go of him again.

Unfortunately, it was such a short scene. Ren, who was now her father, drew away, patted Kasumi’s head, and exited stage right.

“What a sniveler you are, Cinderella!” Ann, who was now playing her sister, went to her mirror and preened.

“You baby!” Mishima, the other sister, said and threw himself into a chair.

“Cinderella, your father has enough to worry about without your whining and pouting.” Ryuji, who was playing her mother, said to Kasumi. ”Now go feed the chickens and gather the eggs for breakfast!”

The stage play went on and by the time she started dancing, she knew that her performance was enjoyed immensely by the appreciative audience! She was getting each and every move of her scenes perfectly right. She had a smile on her face and felt really, really good. She loved dancing no matter where she was, but when she was performing to a crowd who were enjoying what she was doing she could feed off their energy the same way they fed off hers—her confidence built every second she was on stage and whenever the scene ended, she came off feeling exhilarated and excited and she just wanted to do it all again and couldn’t wait for the next scene and it really was the best feeling in the world.

She always had thought that she felt most alive when she danced. She wanted her Senpai and the audience to see her real self, the confident, beautiful and devoted girl she had become. Because they would know if she was faking it. There was no faking in dancing.

PRINCE: Do you want to dance with me?

CINDERELLA: Yes, I want to dance with you.

NARRATOR: And they danced all night! Suddenly, Cinderella hears the clock strike…

CLOCK: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!

CINDERELLA: I have to go!

Cinderella runs and runs outside the palace, but she drops one of her shoes. The Prince runs after her, but he doesn’t see her. Then he picks up the shoe and says:

PRINCE: Wait! Wait! I don’t even know your name! Wait! Please tell me! What is your name?...

—

After the final scene, the curtain fell, and it was all over. The audience was cheering loudly and giving standing ovations. The stage play had been a full success, even though there had been a lot of improvisation and fails, but the audience had loved them! At some points the audience had even been on the floor, laughing!

Kasumi felt pretty. She felt great. Ever since she had joined the drama club, she’d felt an overwhelming feeling of sheer desire... that either made her fully excited and eager for the future to come or empty and depressed about her crush's absence. It had been so polarizing she hadn’t been able to think of anything else... But she didn’t feel embarrassed about it anymore. She imagined her life with him and while doing so… she felt happy beyond reason!

As soon as she was hidden behind the curtain, Kasumi was running. She didn’t care that she was still wearing the dress. She ignored the boy who tried to talk to her and give her a beautiful flower bouquet on her way out. The drama club council tried to stop her, insistently asking her if she could act the part of Cinderella again on Saturday and Sunday night and on the following weekend on Friday and Saturday night because it had been such a tremendous success, but Kasumi kept running. She didn’t care about anything anymore. She had lost interest in seeing anyone else, because she had fallen in love with her Senpai!

Ren, with one hand in his pocket, other on his phone, was leaving school with large steps.

“Senpai…” She jumped and hugged him so hard that he stumbled backwards and dropped his school bag. “Woah… you’re happy.”

“I’m so glad we did well! It was so much fun playing with you!” Kasumi said gleefully into Ren’s uniform.

“Yeah… you did great.” Ren hugged her back reluctantly. Kasumi’s heart was beating so fast. She could feel every bit of where she was pressed against her Senpai and there were ants crawling all over the front of her body. Then after a long time she drew back.

“Careful…” Ren said, awkwardly untangling her long red strands of hair from where they were stuck in the buttons of his uniform, trying not to hurt her. Kasumi had to laugh, but it hitched in her throat from being so breathless. And then she felt really calm. She looked up at her Senpai, eyes shining with a blush. They were so close.

So much had happened during the past months. She’d been so pure, delicate and innocent, immature and childlike at the start of the school year. But she wanted to be a perfect person. Fulfilling her sister’s dream and achieving perfection as a dancer was her path to becoming complete as a person. And now, she finally felt complete, both as a person – and as a woman.

“I have to confess something to you, Senpai!” Kasumi started, her tone warm and confident. She smiled, then took off her right-hand glove, and Ren tensed up, somehow already mentally prepared to get another glove thrown at him in a dramatic subtle declaration of rivalry—but instead, she raised her hand up to his face, and Ren was frozen in place when she cupped his cheek, her fingers closing like warm velvet against his skin.

“I like you…” Kasumi said, feeling warm and happy inside. “I really do, Senpai…!”

A long moment, it seemed to her, passed, and a silence around her greater than the silence of the grave settled in, for not the footfall of an ant within it, not the pushing of a grass root. The street was silent now, with no one passing by, as silent as the world at night... as if all clocks had stopped.

“I’m sorry, Kasumi,” Ren told her, serious. He touched her wrist and gently drew it away from his face. “I can’t.”

“Hm…?” Kasumi said, still smiling. “Why not…?”

“I’m in love with someone else.” Ren explained.

“Really…?” Kasumi looked puzzled. Her eyes went wide and she blushed.

It had all made so much sense. He had fit into her life perfectly. She had thought they were made for each other. Ever since their first meeting, she had noticed changes in her world. Everything seemed easier, and she had gotten more accomplished than ever before. Her coach had noticed the changes, too, and had been very complimentary of late. So his response was strange to Kasumi. It was unexpected.

“Let’s stay friends, OK?” Ren tried to comfort her. “I like you, but more like a…(don’t say daughter, don’t make it weird) good friend.”

“Oh…” With a strange expression, she just stood there for a moment, her shoulders slumping just a bit. Then her head kind of fell forward, her forehead bumping into Ren's chest. With growing concern, he heard what sounded like muffled sniffs coming from her and quickly put his hands on her shoulders, “It's OK, don't cry.” When she pulled away, her face was red as a beet and she unwrapped herself from him and clasped her hands behind her back. She hadn't been crying, Ren realized. She'd been laughing!

“Ahh, I’m sorry for surprising you, Senpai.” she snorted. “I think I’ve been brainwashed!”

“What do you mean…?” Ren asked, alarmed.

“By the fairy tale, of course!” Kasumi laughed. “I watched all the Cinderella movies to prepare for the role. The story ends with Cinderella and the prince living happily ever after. It must have gotten to my head!”

“So you’re fine…?” Ren asked, relieved.

“Hm… Senpai, you’re… my first love.” Kasumi confessed quietly, smiling at the ground between them, trying her best to stay brave as she continued: “But it’s not uncommon for Cupid to fly where he’s not supposed to! Maybe sometimes he doesn’t look where he is shooting the arrow and he ends up targeting the wrong person. So thank you for your honest answer,” Kasumi said simply, surprisingly diplomatic. “We’ll still be friends, right?”

“Sure.” Ren said, nodding at her. “Are you going back to the school festival?”

“Ah, I think I’ll be going home. We had a lot of fun today!” she smiled.

After they politely said their goodbyes and she went home, she texted Ren back who asked her if she had gotten back home safely and Kasumi thanked him again for everything. Then they wished each other a good night.

—

On the next morning, the birds were chirping outside her window. Nothing had changed. It was still summer outside, the rising morning sun was falling warm and bright into her room, the leaves of trees were swaying in the breeze in a fresh green color. Kasumi was lying in her bed, hiding under her covers. She tried to focus on those birds in an effort to distract herself from the slightly tight feeling in her chest. So far, she was dealing with the rejection relatively well. It had been clean with no hard feelings. Senpai had told her the reason why he couldn’t be with her, and in fact, it had nothing to do with her being not desirable enough, so she didn’t feel bad or worthless. She loved him, and the last thing she wanted to do was to set that person free… but she also understood that there was no point in clinging to him if she just happened to love him more than he loved her. So, thankfully, there was no extreme gnawing sensation in her heart, no crippling corkscrew feeling, no deflated ego. They’d stay friends, nothing would change.

“Kasumi?” Her father knocked at her door, then entered hesitantly. “Are you awake, honey?”

Kasumi’s eyes peeked up from below the duvet. “Good morning, Dad!” she sighed.

“Good morning, little princess. What a wonderful play that was yesterday. You looked so stunning in that dress, it was a sight to behold!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kasumi smiled sadly.

“Though it’s not easy for a father to see his child grow up so fast!” her Dad sighed nostalgically as he entered her room. “With each year that comes and goes, a father watches his little princess grow up a little more. And then suddenly, she's gone into the arms of another Prince Charming…”

“Daaad,” Kasumi complained, hiding under the bed cover again.

“Thankfully, kids nowadays don’t get married so soon, so I won’t have to let go of you for now.” he laughed. “So, well… I was cleaning up the attic yesterday and found something.” He revealed the photo album he had been hiding behind his back. “Wanna see some pictures of yourself when you were little?”

”Daaaaaad,” she protested again, sitting up in bed. ”Those are so boring!” But she shifted to make place for him anyways. He sat down at the bedside and they opened the album together. They stared down at her earliest baby pictures, including ones taken on the day she was born.

“Oh God!” she whimpered, blushing. She had been a chubby baby, fat!

“You sure were a bundle of joy,” her father laughed, and Kasumi wished her Dad would hurry up, turn the page, and get to her toddler days, but he kept lingering there at the beginning, looking sort of proud, until he said, “That’s one good-looking baby.”

Kasumi made an embarrassed grumbling sound, but then sighed and looked down at the pictures again. Somehow, it felt strange, looking at those old pictures of herself… like the person in the picture wasn’t her. Something told her that that old version of her felt distinctly different.

Her Dad turned the page. There were various pictures of her, walking, smiling, playing in a blue dress, trying to eat a dead hornet.

“Do you remember that?”

“No…” Kasumi said, strained, then pouted, “Of course not, Dad!”

“You’re right, you were a toddler, so of course you can’t remember.” her Dad laughed.

Later, there were also family pictures of her mom and of Sumire. Even though it made both of them sad, her Dad smiled the whole time while they looked through the album together, commenting on this or that. Then, when they reached the end, he closed the album and ruffled Kasumi’s hair.

“You know, no matter how beautiful or serene the past was… the future can always be better,” he said, pulled her close to briefly kiss the top of her head. “Because you have control over every moment of the future. I’m so glad I’m here with you, Kasumi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” Kasumi said, a bit muffled.

“How about I go buy some breakfast for us?” he suggested after a while. “I was thinking muffins, the giant ones from the bakery you like?”

“OK.” Kasumi forced a timid smile.

When he had left she got out of bed, took a shower. She tidied her bed and got dressed.

While waiting for breakfast, Kasumi sat at her vanity mirror, putting on some makeup and thinking what a fool she was. How had she been unable to sense that Senpai didn’t love her? Somehow he had reminded her of her Dad, and she had taken it as a sign that they were meant for each other. But who wanted to date their own Dad? That was stupid! Hopefully Senpai would forget about it fast so it wouldn’t be awkward next time they’d meet.

Gradually, the pain about her Senpai’s rejection subsided. Life would go on as usual. Lots of other things had been going well lately to be happy about. But although she was feeling much better about the rejection now, there was still something that kind of bothered her ever since her Dad had left. Like she had forgotten about something. Something was feeling off, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Ouch…”

There was a sharp, sudden itch in her eye. Did she just stab herself with the mascara…?

Warm morning's light shone on her face, and she kept her eyes shut as she waited for the burning sting to go away. Then she opened her eye again. And continued putting on her make-up.

Her breath stopped in a gasp. There it was again, in the socket of her eye, lightening flashed again, painting the whole world purple for a second. There was a terrible pain in both of her eyes, a sharp discomfort. She put her hands on her eyes, making a low, annoyed sound, and then, somewhere in the blackness around her, a child began to sob. Kasumi froze in her chair. An almost drowsy terror stole through her veins when she recognized her sister’s voice.

“Sumire?” she gasped out, removing her hands. “Where are you?”

Then, there was nothing. No one else was at home, her father had left. There was no sound in the house. Then suddenly, Kasumi shrieked and jumped in her chair when there was a sudden ghastly bumping noise in the silence of the house - a bird fluttered madly against the window, moving its wings quickly and pecking at the glass. It must have flown into the window by mistake.

“Ugh…” Kasumi’s hand went for her eyes again. Where did this sudden infernal headache come from? The pain was so intense her whole head began to ache in cruel waves, and soon, she could feel her head going numb from so much pain. She remained there for a while, hoping it would go away. Then she steadily looked up again, bracing herself against the table as she stared up at her reflection in her mirror... It was then that she saw a flash of red in her eyes. No, not just a flash. Something… something didn’t add up. Her eyes… Why were they red? Her eyes had been grey in all of the pictures in the album.

She tensed up again when there was that voice again. It sounded like a chuckle, now. Yes. Yes. There was something in here with her, some awful thing. Maybe a huge spider that had burrowed down under her bed, or a rat... or maybe the corpse of some little kid that had died here. She shuddered. At the far end of her room, Kasumi heard the silent sound, as if something was silently squirming, moving underneath her bed.

“I’m imagining things,” Kasumi said to herself, fast. “My sister… no, she’s not… She's gone...”

The voice cracked and rose and whined into a shrill, terrifying cry, and now Kasumi’s skin broke open in sores and surface tumors and milky cataracts covered both of her eyes. The pain was so bad that she fell off the chair and slumped to her knees, placing her hand on the ground while pressing the other to her burning eyes. Struggling, she grabbed at her chair to steady herself, got her blouse tangled up somehow and a couple of buttons popped. Suddenly, there was an awful smell, like something was rotting and it only was worse now that she had stumbled to the floor; it was the high, gassy, gagging smell of high-speed decay, the smell of death... a strong chill went through her, and all of a sudden, like in the school play, a narrator’s voice resounded in her head:

_Cinderella is the most famous good sister!_

_But the original Cinderella is the one with the biggest contradiction in her narrative!_

_At the end of the story, Cinderella invites her wicked stepsisters to her wedding!_

_But as they're coming out of the church, Cinderella's birds settle on their shoulders and vengefully peck their eyes out!_

_Cinderella is punishing them for their wickedness and malice!_

_Cinderella’s bird friends peck her step-sisters' eyes out, condemning them to a life of blindness for their cruelty towards her!_

_It was her revenge on her sisters, who mistreated her because she was prettier than them!_

_Peck Out Her Eyes!_

_She Deserves It!_

_You’re the One who should disappear!_

_You’re the One who should just die!_

“No!” Kasumi screamed, “No, no, no…! No! No! I’m Kasumi! I’m Kasumi! I didn't steal it! I am her! No! No! Stop!” With a struggling gasp, Kasumi crawled across the room on all fours, realizing now that the crying voice and the bad rotten smell were not coming from underneath her bed, but from the photo album her Dad had left on the nightstand. She reached for it, and it fell from her hands, pictures falling out from the pages, to the ground, and her eyes were burning, burning so bad, but she kept them open, she had to see—

And then she screamed. She stared at the girl inside the album, the many pictures of Kasumi staring back at her with a smile, and suddenly it was the grin of a dead girl — a dead girl with blood all over her face and dress, a dead girl with what looked like stones pushed into her eyes.

“No! No! No!” Kasumi screamed, screaming at the top of her lungs as she somehow crawled away from those pictures and made it back to her mirror, screaming at her reflection, “It’s not true! I’m Kasumi! I’m Kasumi! Those eyes aren't mine!” She shrieked and clapped her hands to her face, pulling her cheeks down, harrowing them with her fingernails. And then, possessed by an unholy power and her urgent wish to end the pain, the excruciating pain torturing her insides, she pushed her thumb, pointer, and middle finger into each of her eyes. She gripped each eyeball, twisted, and she squirmed desperately. It felt like a massive struggle, the hardest thing she ever had to do—and she was screaming, so loud it hurt— and then, with another tremendous dull wave of pain, blood sprayed across the glass in front of her, and a long silver crack appeared in the mirror. Finally, she pulled until each eye popped out of the socket.

There was a mental blackout in her mind after that. She remembered being outside of the house, not understanding how she had gotten there, standing at the side of the street. From what was left of her orbital sockets, she saw the world in weird shapes, without color, only grey monochrome shadows moving around her. In her trance, Kasumi saw something with slumped shoulders standing on the opposite side of the road, something with black eyes and surrounded by birds. Whatever it was, it looked like her, and it was mirroring her movements, staring at the cars passing by between them.

By the time a passerby was approaching her she was holding both of her eyes in her hands. She had squished them, although they were somehow still attached to her head. Even more people then soon started running towards her and desperately tried to restrain her.

—

Everything was faded and dull when she woke up. Colors weren’t as bright or strong when she blinked awake. Any kind of noise sounded far away, and she didn't even feel the clothing touching her skin.

Was she dead? Was she dreaming?

“Are you awake?”

She recognized the voice. It was... Akechi-kuns voice. Why was Akechi-kun here?

Kasumi sat up in the hospital bed. Akechi-kun was sitting in a chair at her side. He looked different than usual, somehow more mature and very serious as he asked her, “How’re you feeling?”

Instead of a reply, the girl reached for her head. Her eyes… They felt sore, but they were still there. When she looked around the room, the edges of random objects turned fussy or blurry, and she could blink and rub her eyes all she wanted, but it didn't go away. 

A doctor came in with a nurse. ”What happened...?” Kasumi asked worriedly. ”Why am I here...?”

“When this young man found you, you were in a drug-addled haze of distress,” the doctor told her, referring to Akechi. “You might have been hallucinating. Has this happened to you in the past?”

Kasumi felt bad. All that... it hadn't really happened…? It had seemed so real to her. She also didn’t remember anything about how Akechi-kun had found her on the street and taken her to the hospital. It was scary. 

“No, never,” Kasumi shook her head stubbornly.

“Have you dealt with depression in the past?”

“No. Yes. A little bit… but I've recovered,” Kasumi said quietly. “I mean… I’ve never been diagnosed with any kind of disorder. I saw a therapist once, but... he couldn't really tell what's wrong.”

The doctor talked to her while the nurse was taking blood from her arm and Kasumi didn't say anything, too disturbed to speak. When the doctor and the nurse were talking to her, she felt like they were talking to someone standing behind her. She just felt like air. She felt utterly and completely disconnected from her surroundings and her body and mind. She felt as if she was merely a passenger in someone else's life, like in an endless dream. She looked twice at objects around her, and something was off. It just looked... wrong.

”I think it might be for the best if I could speak to your parents,” the doctor informed her.

“Right,” Akechi said, standing up. “I should inform your father that you’re here. I have his number saved.”

“No, please don’t,” Kasumi pleaded, gripping at the bed cover. She looked helpless, unsure, but also too embarrassed to make a scene. “I… don’t… want him to know.” She swallowed down a lump in her throat. ”Can I... speak to Akechi-kun alone, for a minute...?”

The doctor told her to call a nurse as soon as she was feeling ready for a psychological examination, then they left them alone.

“What happened to you, Kasumi?” Akechi asked her carefully.

An uncontrolled sob came from Kasumi, and then the words broke out of her. “I was in my room… And didn’t think about anything bad... I started thinking about childhood memories, but felt totally disconnected from them. Like it wasn't really my memories. And then... the room would turn dark and pictures were looking demonic... If I looked in the mirror, my face would look demonic—I thought I was the ugliest person in the world,” she sobbed. ”Then my vision and hearing started to change, making it extremely hard to make sense of the world. It was like Alice in Wonderland...”

”It's fine, Kasumi, it's over now,” Akechi told her, and she felt his hand resting on her upper back. ”No one can hurt you.”

They just sat there for a while, Akechi rubbing her back while Kasumi's heartbreaking sobs slowly went smaller and quieter. She wondered why it had been so easy to tell Akechi-kun, but not the doctor. She didn't know Akechi-kun that well, actually she felt like she didn't know him at all and he was mostly a stranger to her. But in that moment, it felt so much easier to talk to him instead of her father or Senpai or anyone who knew her better, or was trying to medically examine her.

“Uhm, excuse me...” Kasumi said after a while when she was feeling a bit calmer, pulling back the duvet. ”I need to go to the bathroom.”

She went to the hospital room’s bathroom and locked the door. She had shivers through her body when she looked at herself in the mirror. It was terrifying. Her reflection in the mirror wasn’t her. It looked exactly like her on the outside, but it definitely wasn’t her. No, that wasn’t it... It was her, of course, but another her. Another her that never should have been.

_This body isn’t mine_

She realized she had been looking at her reflection for the first 10 minutes or so but couldn't stop. With every second that passed, her reflection turned into a distorted, evil, ugly view of herself that kept telling her to stay with her in front of the mirror. She was convinced that she saw her sister who had passed away within the mirror, standing just behind her evil self. Even as she left the bathroom and returned to the hospital room with a tense expression, she swore she could hear her sister’s voice calling her back to the mirror.

Back outside, there was a surprise waiting. Her Senpai, and Futaba, and even Sojiro had come, all standing in the hospital room. Kasumi attempted a smile. Her friends had come to see her!

“Kasumi-chan! What happened!” Futaba exclaimed.

“Futaba-senpai! Sojiro-san! Senpai! I’m sorry for worrying all of you,” she said timidly. “I’m doing fine, really! It seems it all got too much for me and I went a little crazy!”

“It's so out of character for you,” Futaba said. “You're always such a rainbow sunshine cookie thing. Anyways, big huuuugging time!”

”So you found her?” Sojiro asked Akechi while the girls hugged.

“I saw her standing at the side of the road near Kichijōji station,” Akechi told him seriously. “She might have been standing there for several minutes, motionless, staring at the cars. When I approached her, she didn’t react at first. She looked like she was about to jump in front of a car.”

“No, no, that’s…” Kasumi whispered incomprehensibly, her shoulders tensing up as the smile struggled to survive. “I didn’t, I didn’t want to jump… I’m fine, I just… I was just… _sleepwalking_!” she said determinedly, nodding eagerly. ”I sleepwalk a lot, it happens to my Dad too, all the times. Anyways, I'm sure I can go home now. I'll call the nurse to tell her that I'm feeling...”

“What’s your name?” Ren suddenly asked, serious.

Kasumi froze up. Then she looked at him directly for the first time, looking shocked.

After a short silence, she burst into laughter upon being suddenly asked this, like Ren had been joking. “Kasumi! I'm Kasumi.” She nodded. “I’m fine, Senpai. Please don’t worry about me, there is no need to. I remember everything now. There is no problem. I’m feeling great again!”

“Geez, don’t make us worry, spacing out like that!” Futaba wheezed. 

Then the doctor showed up again and she insisted again that she had only been sleepwalking, and then the doctor used a lot of medical terms which he finally summarized with: “Since these episodes haven't happened to Kasumi in the past and she's been in a state of stress lately, we shall hope it was indeed just an occurance of sleepwalking,” he said. ”I’ll prescribe benzodiazepines which will help you relax before going to sleep. Despite your ambitious athletic career, please take care of your stress level, Kasumi, so your friends will never find you sleepwalking in the streets again!”

”Futaba used to sleepwalk a lot when she was around 12–13 years old,” Sojiro said, reminiscing. ”I was in the living room when she walked in in the middle of the night, completely covered in blueberry yogurt with her eyes half shut. Thinking she was awake, I said, 'What are you doing up?' And she'd just lower the blueberry yogurt in her hand strangely, respond, “Mmm good shit” and go back into her room.”

”And you still remind me of this years later!” Futaba complained. ”When will you finally get old and forget about it?”

“It's the same for your mother, so it must run in the family,” Sojiro continued. “Once when we had just moved in together, I found Wakaba sleeping next to a half-eaten steak. The thing was, she was a _vegetarian_ back then. At least she thought she was.”

The doctor, nurse and everyone else laughed about the sleepwalking stories except for Akechi and Ren.

All commotion had subsided and they were still joking while Kasumi was changing back into her clothes and released to go home. As they left the hospital, Akechi was glancing at Ren silently, then asked, “Yoshizawa-san… would you allow me and Amamiya-kun to accompany you on your way home?” Kasumi nodded. 

They brought her back home. Her father was at work, and a second after the entrance door of her house had closed behind them, as if someone had pressed a switch, she fought a losing battle to control her tears, which spilled down her cheeks and seemed unstoppable. A moment before, she had been laughing merrily, but the moment of magic had dissolved and her bright smile withered into an expression of abject misery. “Senpai,” she whispered beneath tears, and as she pleaded for him her tears flowed still faster.

“Kasumi, what’s wrong?” Ren said quickly, sounding genuinely concerned.

“Something isn’t right.” she whispered in a low voice, gripping her head with her hands. Big drops of tears were streaming down her face like waterfalls while she was shaking her head. “Something isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?” Akechi said, but she couldn't respond because she broke down in tears again, her whole body shaking, trembling in desperation. Communicating silently, Ren and Akechi exchanged a glance, then Ren stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, because she really looked like she could need it.

“It’s fine, Kasumi,” he told her soothingly while stroking her head. “You’re safe.”

“We’ll protect you,” Goro told her. ”No matter what it is that’s frightening you.”

She went limp in Ren’s arms, having apparently released a bit of the stress and panic engulfing her. She trusted her Senpai. She knew it was selfish, but secretly, she wished that Akechi-kun would leave so she could be alone with Senpai. She knew it was selfish but being selfish was better than enduring this pain. She wished it would make her feel worthy to be hugged by him. It didn't.

—

When he was lying in bed that night, Ren couldn’t sleep. It was kind of unusually cold in the attic bed. Morgana was making little noises on the futon, sleeping already when Akechi called.

“I hope you’re aware what her little ‘sleep walking’ meant,” Akechi said, and even through the phone he could hear how tense he sounded. “As expected, this imperfect ‘reality’ apparently has its inconsistencies.“

“Thanks for helping her,” Ren murmured, not even trying to conceal that he was feeling miserable.

“I just happened to be close by and the only one to notice,” Goro replied on the other line. “Besides, since I’m aware of the nature of her dissociation, I feel… strangely responsible for her.”

“She’ll be fine…” Ren said, but didn’t sound any less concerned. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“It wasn’t just a small blackout…” Akechi said doubtfully. “She seemed genuinely traumatized. Whatever has been going through her mind in that moment… it must have been truly unsettling.”

“I know,” Ren said lowly, running his fingers through his hair in concern.

“I suppose the most disturbing things don’t happen in the world, but inside of us.” Akechi said.

Ren was biting his cheek. There was a long pause where neither of them said anything, both of them just lying, standing with their phones against their ears. Even without talking, Ren knew Akechi was having the same thoughts he had.

“She must be an exception.”

”It must be… because of her history,” Ren said warily. “And her being a former Persona user.”

“Just tell me, Ren,” Akechi said, sounding somewhat grudging. “Will the same happen to me one day?”

Ren threw an arm over his eyes, saying nothing. He didn’t even want to consider the option. Instead, he desperately wanted to be close to Goro right now. Wanted to pull him close and bury his face in his hair and inhale his scent to remind himself that this was right and real. Wanted to forget about this day as quickly as possible. Something inside of him ached. He sincerely wished that Goro would have stayed the night.

“Well, there’s no use in taking guesses right now.” Goro said. “As Lavenza said, there’s no way to revert this reality, so we’ll have to learn to live with any inconsistencies that may occur. You should keep an eye on her, specifically, whenever you can.”

“Yeah.”

“On another note… about the thing I asked you about recently,” Akechi changed the topic, sounding a bit less tense now. “Can you take off a day of school next Thursday?”

“OK.”

“We should meet before noon. Maybe at café Blanc et Noire?”

There was long silence, and for a moment Goro thought Ren had hung up. But then he heard him laugh, low and quietly. “I have no idea where that is.”

“Oh, well. How about I’ll meet you at Leblanc instead.”

“OK.”

“Good night, then.”

“Good night,” Ren said, and then added, softly, “Can’t wait to see you.”

“Rest well.” Akechi said gently, then ended the call.


	14. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not here to hear your excuses," Akechi glared down at him, his voice oozing resentment. "I am here to say goodbye. I want you out of my life."

It was June 14th—the end of the school year was approaching, so it was fine to skip a day of school. Ren couldn’t help but feel different ever since it had become serious between Akechi and him. Even though he felt like he had connected with someone in a way he had never before, he didn’t want to neglect his other bonds, so he made an internal promise to spend more time with his friends during summer break.

Driving up the gate, they were passing by the premises which beheld the unattractive exterior of the maximum-security prison. The bus driver hummed to the radio as they pulled past security gates and onto the prison grounds. Through the bus window, Ren watched inmates jogging around a track, their figures skewed by lines of fence and barbwire. Not far from them, guards were standing with holstered guns. The prison wasn’t exactly a hangout location Ren had ever considered for any of his confidants, but as with everything else, his bond with Akechi was different.

“About Shido… I wonder why he’s in prison in this reality,” Akechi fathomed while staring at nothing, decidedly refusing to take in their environment. “Given that the mental shutdown incidents never occurred in this reality. Though he hasn't been charged for them after his change of heart either, has he? The only charges against him had been for breaking election laws, breaking funding control laws, and bribery.”

“It’s because Takuto holds a personal grudge against Shido.” Ren replied.

“He’s a petty one, isn’t he,” Akechi said and his eyebrows remained slightly raised, “Leaving Shido locked up while he fully erased the crimes of people like Madarame and Okumura... Instead of granting everyone’s wishes, he picks and chooses … just like the Phantom Thieves did.”

“Your Dad’s a criminal. He should be in jail,” Ren replied.

“Well, I won't complain about it.“ Akechi said with a smug grin. “Besides, I was wondering... After their change of heart, would your target’s guilt ever grow weaker?” Akechi pondered distantly. “Naturally, they'd break down mentally the moment their treasure was removed. But would they ever be able to lead a normal life again, without being plagued by guilt and suicidal thoughts?”

Ren thought back to the Prison of Regression where the Phantom Thieves had met all their targets after changing their hearts. Kamoshida would be in jail for a long time, afterwards he'd probably change his life forever and become a monk. Then yes, he'd be able to lead a pretty normal life.

Madarame, he had been completely destroyed. There had been several instances that had made their team believe that deep inside, he had actually cared about Yusuke, so he would have been a vegetable for life and would never forgive himself for what he had done to him… if it hadn’t been for Takuto who had granted Yusuke’s wish of removing his distortion while at the same time, not losing his Sensei forever.

“Depends less on the gravity of the crime, and more on your personality.” Ren guessed.

“So for Shido, even though he was your worst target, he'll serve his sentence then continue his life… Good for him,” Akechi said coldly, probably not happy with this answer at all.

“Maybe he'll go all good Tora and become an actually good politician…” Ren offered.

“He could only become all good Shido if someone had actually reformed him, instead of simply destroying his will. But the chances of that died with his Palace.” Akechi replied, his tone hard now as he crossed his arms. “You stayed true to your promise, but I won’t thank you for that… since I would have reformed him myself if you hadn’t interfered.”

Ren said nothing at that, trying not to be bothered by the subliminal accusations thrown at him. He had already suspected that Akechi would be on the edge during this trip. He knew that even though it was incredibly hard for Akechi to go see his father, it was something he had to do—not to make his peace with him, which was naïve to believe, but as a form of closure. Ren would simply be there to support him.

“They say a life of forgiveness is better than hatred,” Ren mumbled next to him.

“Well, I don’t agree,” Akechi said curtly. “I never thought much about the future anyways. All I wanted was to see him suffer. For now, I want him to know that I exist, and I want to make sure that he rots in hell.”

Ren remembered that Iwai had some connections in jail that could assist Akechi with this endeavor, but decided to keep it to himself.

“You’re not going to kill him,” Ren said matter-of-factly. Then added a bit more uncertain, “Are you?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Akechi said conversationally. “How would I be able to kill someone in a maximum-security prison?”

Ren smiled tiredly at that. If there was anyone who’d be able to smuggle a gun past security controls, it’d be Akechi. People with this kind of wit did not make mistakes about who they visit.

The inside of the prison smelled uncomfortably familiar—suffocating, hopeless. ”Stand up,” the guard said. ”We have to process you.”

The guards took some photographs, touched Ren with gloved hands, made him squat to make sure he was not hiding any contraband. Ren was already familiar with this kind of procedure, being treated like a package like that. Which silently annoyed him, because for some reason, Akechi meanwhile seemed to be treated with far more respect. Apparently, Ren inherently appeared to look more suspicious than him.

Afterwards, Ren sat in a plastic, yellow-colored chair in the visiting area while Akechi preferred to stand. Ren could hear buzzers go off as doors opened, the shuffling of shoes over the linoleum floor. Ren shut his eyes. The sound of it all was both so foreign and familiar it made his skin itch. The walls felt like they were closing in, a labyrinth he couldn’t escape. Like he was sitting in his grave.

Meanwhile, Akechi was walking up and down restlessly. There had always been insurmountable walls between him and Shido. The only memories of being in his presence were the few times he had been visiting his office. Akechi seemed nervous, and Ren was a bit worried his nervousness meant something worse than he assumed, that he was not ready or may never be ready to know his father as a remorseful man.

“Hello. You’re here to see Masayoshi Shido?” a security guard finally entered and Akechi swiftly turned around, seeming jumpy. No more turning back. “Yes.”

“He should be out of the infirmary. Akechi Goro, yes? Amamiya Ren. Okay. Just sign in.”

And then Shido showed up. Upon seeing his visitors, his lips writhed briefly. There was no light in the very pale brown eyes. Ren started looking at him to see if he could see a resemblance between him and Goro. He couldn’t.

Akechi’s father had been an authoritarian leader. He had seen himself as an ordained minister, had had zero tolerance for differences of opinion, and had always refused to be questioned. He had hated the politicians and the young, saw himself better than all of them, and even after his treasure had been taken his massive ego hadn't disappeared entirely. At the heart of his pride he had been a raging nationalist who had the anti-constitution thing down pat and had ended up using that as an excuse to do whatever he wanted.

When they met, they stood rigidly. They didn’t say hello. They didn't shake hands. Akechi felt no desire to. To do so would have seemed jejune at the very least. The very fact that they were even in the same room, breathing the same air was suffocating.

Meanwhile, Ren was unemotional, indifferent about meeting him. There was no surge of anger. Any sense of resentment had been diluted ever since he had seen Shido’s confession on TV back then.

Staring at him but also staring right through him, there was a barely noticeable tremble in Akechi’s voice when he declared without any sort of delay: “I am your son.”

Akechi had imagined this moment many times in his head over the past years. Of course, the circumstances had been very different. He had wondered how Shido would have reacted. Laughed at him. Denied, at first. Yelled at him to get out. Then get angry. Asking him what the hell was the purpose of his visit? What he wanted? Money? An apology? It was the bitch’s fault. She tricked me. That he hadn't known about Goro. That he would lie about having tried to contact her but that she had refused. That he’d try to put the blame on her.

But none of that happened. Instead, Shido regarded him silently, pensively looking him up and down.

“I had a feeling.” Shido said, sounding somewhat defeated.

So it must have been his appearance that gave him away, and Akechi realized that ever since the start, the real Shido must have been suspicious of his similarity to his mother too.

They went to the prison canteen, but no one felt like eating so they just sat down at the table. Shido emptied his glass of water and put it down. Then he folded his hands on the table's surface and asked Akechi some questions. How old he was, which school he had attended. How he had initially found out about their relation. He sounded very guarded and a touch grudging. Akechi answered his questions truthfully, told him about his time in foster homes, his voice calm but audible reproach resonating in every word. Ren noted that they did have one similarity, Akechi had adopted Shido's methodical way of speaking.

While they spoke, Ren tried his hardest to look at Shido as a human being rather than the man who had ruined both of their lives. It wasn’t easy. There didn’t seem to be anything likable about Akechi’s dad. But it was still his father. Akechi was 18; he was 54. The man who had not been there when Goro had been alone after his mother’s suicide with no place to go, the man who had let him kill for his own gain, who’d planned to kill him when it all was over despite being aware of their relation. His head was shaved, he was taller than Ren and looked annoyingly fit. He wasn’t wearing his colorblind glasses. His face had a different shape than Goro’s. He wore a normal jacket and pants, his shoes spotless. His voice was smooth, calm, educated.

To anyone observing them, the conversation was tense and formal. They might have been a boss and his younger underlings discussing a work related matter at lunchtime. But beneath the surface, Ren knew Akechi was feeling extremely distraught and disturbed, and the feeling took over onto Ren as well, as if gripped by a knot in the stomach. Akechi didn't feel he could stand up in the crowded canteen and shout: ”Why did you never bother with me?” But both of them knew the unanswered questions and accusations hung all around them, leaving a bitter taste in their mouths. Shido was skirting around the issue, cautiously trying to find out more information about Akechi, while Akechi didn’t really seem to be interested in asking Shido any questions just yet.

“I can offer you money, of course,” Shido said at some point. “There’s someone who manages my funds. I’m not quite as well-off as before, but… I could arrange something.” He seemed like he was talking about a very foreign concept when he said, “You're young. Since you graduated, you might want to go to university. Housing, food… it’s not cheap. I’m thinking 120 million yen.”

“I’ll consider it,” Akechi said reservedly, not sounding very fond of the idea of taking money from Shido as compensation for years of suffering (while Ren’s eyes widened with interest), then finally took control over the conversation for the first time. “I’m not really comfortable speaking here. Is there a place where we could go, somewhere more private?”

Shido suggested they’d move to a visitor’s room. They went inside of one of the rooms which had nothing but a table and chairs and sat down. Then, after another long pause, Shido tensely put his arm on the table and tentatively wandered into unknown territory.

“I met your mother at a bar,” he said. “I attended a sponsor party. She was young, she was naïve. There was alcohol. She told me about a dream she had. She was in need of money, and I took advantage of her…”

“Don’t tell me,” Akechi cut him off harshly. “I don’t want to know.” Ren looked around the two of them cautiously. Tension signals were on yellow.

“She never wanted to have children,” Shido said after a long while. He was tapping his fingers, apparently feeling extremely uneasy. “The only reason she didn’t get an abortion was that she found out about the pregnancy too late.”

”Yes, I know... I have often been told that it would have been better if I hadn’t been born at all,” Akechi told him, bitter accusation now in every word. ”For my own and my mother’s sake.”

”I don't know much beyond that point,” Shido confessed grudgingly. ”That was the last thing I heard of her before I broke contact.”

“Well, yes. It’s something she found impossible to forgive, especially as there had never been an explanation or apology.” Akechi’s voice was low and his stance upright, but Ren noted that in his lap, his hands were clenched into fists, like he was trying really hard not to punch Shido in the face right then and there (which Ren found oddly relatable). “One thing led to the other, and you left her to die.”

“I understand,” Shido said, his voice calm but heavy, conscious of his guilt. “The reason…” Being forced to tell the truth seemed to cost Shido an extreme effort as he rubbed the inner corner of his eyes, dejected. “I was afraid she would endanger my career. That’s why I made the decision to cut all ties with her.”

“Well… that’s right,” Akechi said coldly. “You left her when she was very young, which made her resentful. She had to stay and be the responsible mum, which she hated. Mum’s first love was always men, and she would often send me away to bring them home. I would see children with their parents on the streets or on playgrounds, and I remember thinking: this is what family should be like.”

Ren, who had been silent until now, couldn’t help but exhale, annoyed. 

“You should apologize,” Ren gave Shido a hint, the slightest attempt of lenience.

“Listen, young man…” Shido shook his head, visible regret in his downcast eyes. “I can sense your anger, and it’s only understandable. I was charged with an attempt of overthrowing the government. I stole, I betrayed. But I am worse than that… I ruined your mother’s life, and in the end, I only did it for my own selfish gain. My reputation is ruined now and will never be restored. Here, I cannot hurt anybody. But nothing can be done for the dead. I've thought about killing myself. Even if I did, it still wouldn't be enough as she will never come—”

“SHUT UP,” Akechi suddenly exploded while jumping from his seat, which cut harshly through the air that had been so suffocating, pent-up and loaded with tension for so long now. Akechi’s breath hitched in his throat. He looked distressed. Talking about his mother to someone who had known her when she’d still been alive after so long, it stabbed his heart, like someone had ripped through his carefully stitched up tissue and exposed the infected, pulsing red wound that he had thought was healing.

“Goro…” Ren said softly, in a soothing voice, to get him to calm down.

“I need a break,” Goro uttered under his breath and without looking at anyone, he went straight for the door. With a scratching sound against the floor, Ren immediately stood from his plastic chair, but Akechi raised a hand to hold him back. “No… I want to be alone.”

He left the room, all but slamming the door shut behind him. Then it was silent. Ren and Shido stared at the door. Shido took a deep, exhausted breath, then slumped forward in his seat, supporting his elbows on his knees while running a hand over his face. Then he looked at Ren. “And who are you?”

“You sued me,” Ren replied while crossing his arms and didn’t voice the ‘asshole’ he would have loved to attach. “Can’t remember?”

“I don’t,” Shido replied, looked to the door, then sighed. “Well, I’ll take a wild guess and assume that _you_ won’t be satisfied with an apology, either.”

“Nah,” Ren said while leaning back in his chair. “I’m just here… to ask for your blessings.”

Shido stared at him, and Ren watched his expression grow more puzzled by the second. “Huh?”

_Yup, bastard. I’m fucking your son, _Ren thought idly to himself.

“Blessings? Is that supposed to be a joke?” Shido asked uncomprehending. It seemed like the dead sense of humor ran in the family.

The door burst open and Akechi returned.

“Would you leave us alone for a moment?” he asked Ren while just standing there in the middle of the room, not returning to his seat.

Ren glanced up at him, then nodded. He left them, and Akechi waited until the door was closed and the sound of his footsteps had disappeared and it was just the sterile sounds of the visitors room.

Shido put a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes tensely. “Listen, I…”

”I’m not here to hear your excuses,” Akechi glared down at him, his voice oozing resentment. “I am here to say goodbye. I want you out of my life.“

Shido didn't react in the slightest when Goro retrieved his gun. Instead, when he opened his eyes and his gaze wandered from the barrel back up to Akechi, he seemed rather unsurprised about it.

“No,” Shido said. ”You aren’t going to do it.”

“You think I don’t have it in me to do it?” Akechi said menacingly.

“That’s right,” Shido said, serious. “Because you aren’t like me.”

“I wish I wasn’t. I have your poisonous blood flowing through me and every single day I wish I could remove it from my veins,” Akechi's red eyes were clouded with hate. ”Look what you made out of me. My pain is constant and sharp, and I do not hope for a better world for anyone. In fact, I've always wanted my pain to be inflicted on others. I knew it from the very moment I was enveloped by a storm of power, the very second I awakened I knew my purpose in life was to turn everything to ashes.”

Shido kept still while Akechi, standing two feet away, pointed the gun at his head.

”Don't do this.”

”I have to.”

”No, you don't. You don't want this.” Shido shook his head dismissively. ”You don't want what this will do to you.”

”I'm ready for any consequences. In fact, I've never had any reservations about my plans,” Akechi said bitterly. ”Building up the public ace detective image... I didn't mind it. I enjoyed every bit of the past years despite all the deaths I caused. And I would have kept going if it hadn't been for…”

He tightened his grip on the gun in his hand, noticing that he was losing focus. He wasn't an idiot. He had been painfully aware that he was very lonely compared to the Phantom Thieves. He knew what he did had been wrong but kept going anyway... kept telling himself that the luxury of a moral center wasn't really something anyone would have prioritized over having to go back to the old bullshit they put up with for 15 years.

“Listen…” Shido started, shielding his eyes with a sigh. “36 years in the isolation of solitary confinement—I'm not gonna let that happen to you, son. You hear me? You're not the one who'd have to go through it.”

“Shut up,” Akechi hissed. “You never were, and never will be a father to me.”

“You’re not like me.” Shido glared at him, and it sounded like a command when he said: ”You're better than that.”

”You don’t know anything about me!” Akechi spat.

“I can see it. I can tell because you made it this far, because you came here, and because you’re standing in front of me now. You’re stronger than me and your mother. You didn’t take the easy way out.”

Akechi clenched his teeth. His face was wrought with tension.

“There is no reason for two lives to be lost,” said Shido. “We already lost one. We can’t change what happened to your mother.”

Akechi wanted him to shut up. Because he was right. He couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger.

”Go down,” he said after a long pause. ”On your knees.” Shido didn't move at first, remained in his chair, staring at his hand holding the gun. “No need to hesitate,” Akechi said, threateningly low. “I’m not doing you the favor of shooting you.”

Akechi approached him, then smacked him across the jaw with the handle of the gun, making sure to hit his bone, hard. Shido's head turned, then his eyes went wide when Akechi had the barrel of the handgun lodged in his mouth, letting him taste the grease and the metal.

“Funny, isn’t it? It was you who gave this gun to me.” Akechi said, mesmerized. “Now you get to taste it yourself.”

Then he rammed the gun into his mouth. Shido struggled intensely, eyes burning with frightened anxiety while he was being forced down onto his knees. Gasping with fear, he was unable to breathe.

“Oor--ee --uh -- aa-i——“

“You sound better with a gun barrel between your teeth,” Akechi said.

He made Shido choke on the gun, then shoved it even deeper down his throat. The barrel dug into his flesh. The top of his throat soon was bleeding. There was the taste of blood like old keys. 

Shido struggled. He was sweating, his eyes wide, his whole body shaking, but he let him do it. He soon seemed to be losing his will to fight. He was in shock, detached and drifting away, passive and submissive. Akechi had clenched teeth. It didn’t feel bad to have him at his mercy like that, but naturally, it was only a glimpse of what Akechi had wanted.

Then, Akechi violently raked the gun sideways out of his mouth, breaking his front teeth on purpose. Shido's mouth filled with blood. Then he hit him across the face with the gun, doing it very hard this time, before shoving the gun violently into his cheek.

”Apologize,” he screamed at Shido.

”Yes. Please. Please. I'm so sorry.” He was begging and his mouth was bleeding, his teeth were sharp, broken things. His words were all mangled and came out in sibilant because of his teeth, and the old man looked at him, eyes bloodshot and filled with an red-orange color. He was visibly in pain.

Akechi kicked him to the ground and Shido stumbled backwards, staying on the ground with his head bent over. Akechi put the gun away, then left him there, turning on his heel without looking back.

“I’ll never forgive you.” he hissed into the empty air. 

Before he left through the exit, there was a sound. The pathetic, pitiful sound of a formerly well-off man in his fifties who was shedding tears.

“It’s not too late, boy,” was the last he'd ever hear from Shido. There was another, pathetic sob. “Don’t throw your life away...”

When it was over, Akechi stood in the dark hallway with his back against the cold wall, trying to calm down.

He hadn't been able to do it. It was then that he realized that his plan would never have succeeded. He had been but a sacrificial pawn from the moment he was born, never one to rule, never meant to live. As a kid who grew up being passed around foster homes, he always had had a severe inferiority complex that he had tried to cover up by acting like he was special. After being a burden for his mother and causing her death, he had a strong desire to have his existence be validated and be useful for somebody.

His plan to create a scandal and ruin both himself and Shido had been nonsense, he would never have stopped being a tool... because being a tool had been the only thing close to the one thing he had actually wanted, needed, even if it all had been one big fucked up lie. 

He could have delayed it indefinitely. Tomorrow, next month, after this job, and so on. So long as he would have gotten recognition, approval, appreciation, he could have kept on with it indefinitely. He had been stuck in this superhero movie where he had been ridding society of bad guys and was celebrated by the very same society who deemed him a failure since the moment he was born. 

Akechi stared down at the gun in his hands, miserably. Ren had told him to let go. That it was wrong to hate. That only if he could let go of his hate, his heart would be free.

Akechi hated his own father, he really did. But there was no point in killing the man back there. The man whom Akechi hated had disappeared, and there was no way he’d ever get an apology from him, now. But even though he was gone, he still didn’t fail to break him, still didn’t fail to remind Akechi the immense strength of his emotional attachment to him... Shido still didn’t fail to make him want to shoot himself whenever he remembered that Shido had wanted him to shoot himself once he'd stopped being useful. He hated him, he hated his father with all his heart.

He had tried to hold it back at first, but then Goro continued to sob soundlessly, his whole body wracked with raw emotion. Akechi remembered Shido's confession, how Shido had protected him from being accused, too. He may have seen it as making up for the past to let him go unpunished. And then, much to his own surprise, Goro could not control his tears. He was wailing, sobbing. He was inconsolable. Lost, even. When he had met his father without his distortion, had seen the glimpse of a faulty human being behind the walls, the hate had lost his object. He had let the hate fill his life; and when he realized that he was gone, there was nothing left to live for. And then, Akechi's life was empty.

—

When he left the prison, the air felt different. It felt easier to breathe. He walked away from him and found that the terrible weight in his stomach seemed to have lessened slightly.

Ren was waiting for him at the visitor’s front gate, his hands in his pockets, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. He stepped away from the wall as he saw him approaching.

Meeting Ren had been both the worst and best thing that had ever happened to Goro. Two men whom the entire universe had conspired against, foresaw their fates to antagonize one another. He hadn’t liked him much at first, and Ren probably hadn’t really cared much about him, either. But in the end, they were the only two people in the world who could have possibly understood each other.

“Didn’t kill him?” Ren said, somewhere between a question and a statement. He didn’t really think he’d done it. He knew Akechi never had planned to kill Shido. It would have ruined the epic prank he had in mind.

“Of course not,” Akechi said sluggishly. “There would be no point in doing so, now.”

They stood there for a while, before Ren had to ask him, ”Are you colorblind?”

Akechi's mouth remained shut at first, looking rather unexcited about it. ”I have a slight type of red-green color blindness. It's not particularly uncommon. What about it?”

Ren made a knowing sound. That was the definite proof of their relation. That also explained why Goro hadn't been able to tell the red takoyaki from the others, back then at the school festival.

“Was it hard?” Ren asked after a while. “Letting go?”

”I could not recapture something I had never had, and to try to do so would have been futile.” Akechi shook his head. “I guess that’s what saying goodbye is always like — like jumping off an edge. The worst part is making the choice to do it. Once you’re in the air, there’s nothing you can do but let go.”

“What now?” Ren asked.

“I… don’t know,” Akechi replied—looking out into the sky, watching some doves fly by. “I never thought I’d be alive at this point, after all.”

Ren smirked. “Wanna come home with me?”

At the end of the day, they had curry and an uneventful game of Scrabble down at café Leblanc. Akechi didn’t talk much and seemed a bit absent-minded. Even though he had an eerie, exhausted aura surrounding him, Ren somehow felt that he wasn’t in a bad mood. Instead, something about him seemed strangely clean — physically and emotionally. Ren didn’t mind sitting next to him and playing games without talking at all – it made room for a deep, non-verbal, connection.

After the game, they went upstairs. Morgana was out at the cinema with Ann and Haru and wouldn’t be back until an hour or so. Since Akechi didn’t really feel like going out, they were sitting on the bed, watching a rather boring horror DVD in the attic without speaking a single word. While watching the movie, they could still hear voices downstairs of customers discussing politics.

“It’s a bit dense, isn’t it?” Akechi commented on the movie after a particularly horrific splatter scene.

“Disappointing scene.” Ren had to agree.

“The blood looked fake,” Akechi said matter-of-factly.

“Wanna watch something else?” Ren suggested weakly. “I have… Spider-Man 3, Jaws… and minions movie.”

“…no,” Akechi crossed his arms. “It’s fine.”

So they continued to watch the movie in silence, sitting together on the bed that was way too narrow for two people. It was uncomfortable, his legs felt numb and Akechi had an early start at work tomorrow, but he didn't want to go home just yet. He knew he had to return to the regular world soon, so for the moment he was content to be, content to breathe.

And, finally, after all the events of the day, Akechi allowed his thoughts to fade, his mind to be silent. The distracting sounds of someone getting brutally murdered in the movie were far away, and soon, there was nothing else, just the warmth of the person next to him, and he felt... home.

Near the end of the movie, Ren felt a weight on his shoulder, and suddenly Akechi's head was leaning on him. 

”Akechi...?”

But no answer came but Akechi's cute, little snoring sounds.

Later that evening, when they went to the metro station together, they stopped on a bridge for a moment because before them was the most stunning sunset they had ever witnessed. The entire sky was ablaze in golden color, reflecting onto the water below the bridge. There was brilliant yellow, soft tangerine, rich orange, softer amber, and a number of colors Ren could not even find names for. The clouds streaked and stretched through the colors, adding a flame-like texture to the display. They watched a cabin cruiser passing by on the river.

Feeling romantic while they were leaning over the railing, Ren moved closer and said smoothly, “You look gorgeous.“

“Try harder than that,“ Akechi said, completely unfazed.

So he said smugly, “Did it hurt when you fell from the sky?”

Instead of a reply, Akechi just raised an eyebrow and said, “Did you know that studies have gathered evidence that being in love releases the same neurotransmitters in the brain as having a psychopathic obsessive-compulsive disorder?“

They kept staring at the stunning sunset in front of them in comfortable silence.

“I don’t like to say it, but I’m relieved that even in this bizarre situation, we both remain unaffected,” Akechi told him. “If you ever were to lose your sanity, as well… Well, if that were to happen, I would have to beat you awake.”

“I’m glad that you’re here with me, too,” Ren whispered, putting his hand on Goro’s lower back.

“It’s ironic, really,” he heard Akechi say next to him. “Who would have known that it would turn out like this.”

“Surprised?”

“…Well…” Akechi said unwillingly, drifting off in thoughts. A gentle breeze was playing with his brown hair, the edges golden in the sunset light. “I was indeed surprised that my memories weren't distorted. I hadn't expected it, to be honest." Akechi had refused Maruki's salvation mainly because he thought it would require his memories being distorted - which Akechi always saw as no different than when he was manipulated by his father. 

"I wonder why that is... and if it has something to do with you." Goro said a bit guardedly.

"Maybe."

"To think you’d wish for my true self to be in this world,” Goro said after a while, averting his gaze. “With flaws, and all.”

“I did,” Ren replied. “I want to know you. All of you.”

“Well… for my part, I think I already know enough about you,” Akechi said while turning around, away from his grip, leaning back against the bridge railing instead. “You’re an imbecile idiot. Besides, with how little you speak, you barely appear to have a personality.”

“You’ve got two of them…” Ren taunted. “More than enough for both of us.”

Akechi regarded him, tilting his head callously. “You know, I like you better when you don’t talk. Better to be silent and be thought a fool than to speak and remove all doubt.”

When they reached the train station, Ren embraced Goro, and when Akechi pulled back he remained close to him, taking his time with carefully closing a button of Ren’s shirt that should be closed in his opinion. When he looked up, their eyes met for a fleeting moment, and the way how Ren was paying very close attention to the details of his face made Akechi blush just slightly, forgetting what he had wanted to do.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Ren asked.

“I need some alone time, for now,” Akechi let him know, solemn. “I’ll text you.”

“OK. Call me anytime… if you want,” Ren murmured, and Akechi said nothing.

After spending the evening with Akechi, Ren felt like going for a stroll in the evening, watching the day end on his way back. The sun was only a small stripe of gold on the horizon, and he was staring at the faint sparkle of the stars above him, wondering about the ways of life. Within moments, the sky above the city would be completely dark.

It wasn’t easy to always let Akechi go. There were memories, secrets they shared, from a reality only they had seen, and whenever they parted, it felt like each of them was ripped in half.

Ren knew that with Akechi at his side, every day was going to be an adventure. But he would never own Akechi, he was a free spirit now, an independent enigma that would never belong to anyone. So all Ren could do was cherish the time they had together, the glimpses of his many sides that Akechi would let him into from time to time.

For now, he’d give him as much space as he needed; and until their next meeting, Ren would have enough time to prepare to lose both at Scrabble and at resisting Akechi’s many linguistic (and other) charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter (posted either tomorrow or on Sunday) the one I've been looking forward to : summer beach date (◕‿◕✿) (◠﹏◠✿) ôヮô ┌( ^‿^)┘ v(⌒o⌒)v♪ ＼(￣▽￣)/


	15. NEW Heat Wave (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last 2 brain cells after beating P5R: please spit on me Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ren's dream revised

_"It seems you lost."_

The blazing sun beating down is merciless, nearly a physical weight on his shoulders. He knows what comes next--this isn't the first time Ren finds himself in this kind of situation. His contender is a looming presence behind him, demanding his full attention. Ren can't see him, but he can feel him: his powerful aura. Either way, Ren can't move even to change the angle: the cuffs are tight, and the chains have been pulled to their limits.

Ren tries to put on a straight face, feigning ignorance. "Uncuff me."

"The great leader of the Phantom Thieves, still giving commands... Seems like you're not used to getting ordered around." With each word Akechi steps closer until he's standing right in front of him. "You never submit to anyone, do you?"

Ren snorts, biting his cheek to keep from grinning. "Not to you."

"Is that so?" Akechi tsks, gentle when he ghosts the back of his hand along Ren’s cheek, then grabs a fistful of his black hair. "Perhaps it's time someone taught you some--" _Smack._ "--_discipline_."

Ren doesn’t make a sound--he’s made of stern stuff. The second hit is nasty though, Ren drops to the ground after he's been kicked, shoulder banging against the hard floor.

Akechi steps closer, kicks the same spot again, harder this time, and he hisses between his teeth. He doesn't know how long he'll stay like this but he brushes the burn of discomfort off with a snort. It takes a lot more than that to make Ren Amamiya break.

He has a split lip and a sore hip from where Akechi slammed him onto the ground, struggling as he gets back up on his knees because Akechi kicks hard. "You can't break me."

"We'll see." Akechi says quietly, stroking through his black hair, "You asked for it... You’ll learn this the hard way."

Ren's pale throat works in a swallow - Akechi brings down his hand again, the resounding _smack_ echoing in his ears. He keeps his eye contact with Ren while doing so, quite enjoying the determined expression on his face, as well as the low groan that comes from his throat. He hits him again--then once more; it’s wild and raw, and soon Ren’s not so silent anymore, rough pants punched out of him with every other hit, swallowed only by the sharp slap of skin on skin. 

Soon enough, a flush has filled Ren's cheeks. His breathing is coming harsher and Akechi is reveling in the little noises the boy makes with each hit, loving the way they become throatier as time goes on. Ren's body is sore and in pain, but Akechi isn't exactly giving him much leeway. The grip on his hair is tight and Ren can do nothing but grit his teeth and take it, growing steadily hard inside his pants.

Ren’s trembling all over now, every breath a gasp or a moan, but he hasn’t spoken a word. Akechi’s not satisfied.

"Admit your defeat." In the sunlight, the polished stainless steel of the 9mm pistol gleams brightly in front of Ren’s face. It feels like a bucket of ice water washes over him and his breath catches in his throat, his pupils blown.

"Thought that I didn't notice, did you?" Akechi's gun is only inches away from Ren's face, the barrel staring him down. "Notice how you froze and stared at it."

"Gonna shoot me, handsome?" Ren teases from the ground. It makes Akechi bristle, then a charismatic smile passes over his lips... as if he isn't holding a loaded gun to Ren's head at the same time. "You've got a death wish, don't you? Look at you, you useless little criminal..." he snarls as his eyes wander down, "Don't tell me..."

Ren closes his eyes and makes a choked sound when Akechi puts his foot on his member, hidden beneath the fabric, stepping down on it. 

"Do you like that, Ren?" Akechi asks while towering over him, his foot teasingly rubbing Ren's cock up and down and adrenaline burns with power under his skin. "How does it feel to have your enemy make you feel this way? Do you feel ashamed?"

Holding back a strong urge to rut against his foot, Ren is becoming increasingly aware of it: This harsh treatment is definitely getting to him. He gets high on this thrill, and it's probably going to kill him some day, but the dick wants what it wants.

"You filthy piece of shit." His eyes wide open, Akechi is grabbing his face harshly and moving in close. "You think you deserve this?"

Feeling reckless, Ren leans forward to kiss him. Akechi looks him in the eye, holds his gaze, and… spits right in Ren's face.

Ren is taken aback. Shocked might be a better word. Did he just spit on me? _What?_

A slight, dangerous tingle in his chest tells him that he's enraged. After a few seconds spent considering whether he should spit right back at him, Ren realizes he feels upset and dismayed, disrespected and indignant, but he has to admit to himself that he liked it. A lot.

"I could kill you this instant," Akechi hisses, fingers over the trigger, just ghosts over it, "yet you still enjoy this, don't you? Have you any excuse for yourself?"

Ren finally speaks, voice hoarse and utterly wrecked. "No, honey," he says, grim but obedient, because he doesn't give a damn as long as Akechi keeps _staring_ at him like that, "No excuses..."

"Seriously, there are potato chips crumbs and empty pizza boxes everywhere and if you don't finally wash your damn dirty clothes, I'll throw them out the window."

"What?" Ren breathed, suffering when the dream suddenly faded and he woke up.

Next to him stood Morgana, fully dressed and ready to leave for the beach, staring at him critically. "Do you hear me? This place is a mess. Tell Ryuji to clean up after himself after he comes over, or do it yourself. As long as we’re sharing the attic, I want it to be as clean as possible."

"S-sorry." Ren said and pulled the blanket up a little. Appearing calm and relaxed on the outside, it was quite different inside of Ren. His heart was pounding wildly, and it took him a while to realize that he had just had a strangely realistic wet dream about Akechi. The sweat stuck to his forehead and the shock was deeply felt. Very deep. He was so damn hard at the moment and Morgana really needed to stop staring at him.

But his roommate raised an eyebrow first and stood there in front of him like he was his mom, slowly blinking at him with dilated pupils. "Did you even listen to me? You really should clean up the place before you leave."

Ren’s eyes glinted. "As you wish." he said, dead serious. Morgana gave him one last calculating look, then turned with a swing and went downstairs. "Alright. See you later."

Ren closed his eyes with a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was definite. Somehow, he needed to get Morgana to move out.


	16. Heat Wave (2/2)

The weather was stupidly hot again. For breakfast, Akechi drank down some ice-cold mineral water with fresh lemon slices, ate a sliced pear and took two multivitamin pills. Then Akechi continued with his morning routine to get ready for the date.

He took a cold shower first, using a regular honey-almond shampoo which served the purpose of getting rid of the salts, oils, airborne pollutants and dirt that can weigh down and flatten the hair. Once a week he also used a conditioner which put protein back into his hair and would give it a nice shine.

Then he splashed on water on his face before applying a day lotion to soften the skin. His skin lotion contained an ingredient that increased the skin's ability to absorb vitamin C and also had an integrated sunscreen, which offered strong UV protection. Akechi had heard that this brand was used by popular actors to get smooth skin.

He inspected his teeth in the mirror which were completely straight and unnaturally white. Akechi then held his upper eyelid with one finger so he wouldn’t blink or get his eyelashes in the way, and carefully pulled down his lower eyelid to put in his light brown contacts. Light-eyed was perceived as more attractive in Japan. His TV station stylist once had told him that the combination of light brown hair with light brown eyes looked gorgeous on him, so he would sometimes hide the dark natural reddish brown behind innocent light brown.

Now, the most crucial and most difficult part: Styling his hair. If anything would go wrong in this step, a whole look could be ruined. Of course, during his time as a person of public interest, magazine journalist had asked him repeatedly about the secret to his shiny hair, and he had always laughed it off, telling them _He can’t give away all his secrets!,_ although he of course had long worked on the correct method to do this. The chin length cut had to be styled precisely to look good, and it was not an easy thing to do. Without proper styling it would look messy, or even worse, girly. The key to this cut was correct hair texture: straight hair wouldn’t stay in place as well as hair with a subtle wave, whilst curly hair would struggle to keep smooth.

He toweled it dry. Then he used a special sea salt spray and worked through his damp hair. He left his locks to dry naturally whenever possible (blow drying would encourage unwanted frizz). By the time it was dry, he would have a slightly shaggy, messed-up texture with just the right amount of volume. To style, he then used a bit of grooming creme which he combed through his hair which also added a bit of shine and protein. Finally, he used a texturizer where it sat too straight or too curly. To emphasize the angles of his face, he carefully brushed some strands into his forehead and cheeks until they curled appealingly and continued this until it would have the desired look of perfectly disheveled hair. It was a carefree style after all, so he wouldn’t want to look too groomed. The whole process usually took him about 7 minutes.

He then made his way to his wardrobe, choosing a subdued patterned blue and gray vest with a white chambray shirt and light brown, caramel colored corduroy pants with a flat front, relaxed fit in seat and thigh, straight leg for a casual, leisure-time inspired look. Before leaving, he winked at his reflection in the mirror. Ready for battle.

—

School life at Shuujin was exhilarating. Occasionally historic, but that was not the norm. The norm was crap. Strict teachers, heavy workloads, too many exams and too little entertainment, always ensuring that the long-awaited summer break would beckon to Ren and his friends like an oasis in a desert.

Speaking of deserts: A heat wave had arrived just at the beginning of their summer break, and it was hot as hell, announcing a capricious summer to come. Neither Ren nor Ryuji had air conditioning in their houses, so they went down to the arcade in Shibuya where it was air-conditioned. The sweat stained Ren’s armpits and made his hair slightly stick together in different places. The arcade was full of teens and pre-teen girls who wore short shorts and half T-shirts that displayed their flat abdomens.

Ryuji and Goro were currently playing a VR game. Goro wasn’t the type that was into video games and had limited experience playing them, but he had mentioned during their post-graduation party that he'd be willing to try, so Ryuji wanted to blow him away with an immersive VR experience. While they were busy, Ren put his 100 yen coin into a random video machine and began to play. The machine had handlebars and on the screen was a little boy riding a bike, delivering papers in a neighborhood.

"Ya like paperboy?" Ren heard a voice say.

"Hm?" Ren looked away and stared into the eyes of a teenage girl who was two heads shorter than him. She wore braces. "The game you're playin'," she said, mooning over him.

"I've never played it before."

"Ya wanna play two?" she said, holding up a 100 yen coin.

"Alright," Ren said.

The paperboy crashed into the curb. "Go ahead and take over." The girl took the handlebars and maneuvered the boy down the street hitting every mailbox with a paper.

"You're good," Ren said.

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

Meanwhile, Ryuji was still trying to teach Goro how to play GTA but Akechi seemed to pretend to only be interested in boring taxi driving side quests instead of running amok and fucking prostitutes.

"Man, that’s really not how to play this game," Ryuji clarified. "C'mon, you gotta do the jet-ski race now."

"And this is how you usually spend your leisure time?" Akechi asked Ryuji, sounding slightly condescending.

"Dude... GTA 5 is the best game ever made," Ryuji blared. "There has never been such a massive, meticulously crafted virtual environment before. Look at the graphics. That’s Los Angeles, man. Look at those efffin' mountains in the horizon, those crowds of people going about their business! GTA V is the ultimate game. It represents both a technical and artistic PINNACLE in the video game medium! It’s the perfect bookend to the current, outgoing generation of consoles!"

"…" Akechi stayed silent at that, clumsily continuing his taxi driving.

"Don’t just say nothin'! It makes me feel like a dumbass!" Ryuji groused.

Meanwhile, Ren couldn't help but get fragments of flashbacks of the dream he had this morning every time he glanced in Goro's general direction... which was not only terribly distracting. He also kind of felt confused about it.

Before he met Akechi, he had been spending his romantic nights dating nice, good looking vanilla-pudding girls and having polite conversations. He'd listen to their problems, give them perfume and jewelry as gifts and received chocolate in return until he'd take them to his attic at rank 10. He loved girls and chocolate just as much as the next guy, but now it all felt so... _conventional_. There was no heat. Not the kind of heat he felt when he looked at Akechi.

"You’re not really paying attention, are you?" the teenage girl suddenly asked Ren, sounding disappointed. The high score came up and he realized that she had been kicking his ass.

"Sorry," Ren sighed, putting back the handlebars.

They stayed for a bit longer until Akechi had motion sickness from the VR game and Ryuji came to Ren to complain about how bullshit it was that the galaga machine had eaten his last token. Then the three boys walked around Shibuya main road, searching for a place to have lunch, which was more difficult than expected. Akechi didn’t really like fast food nor cheap ramen and Ryuji didn’t have money for expensive sushi nor did he like sweet stuff so they ended up just drinking milkshakes at a cafe.

Afterwards, they arrived at the crowded beach, where a brisk wind whistled through the sand dunes. The girls were already waiting for them, sitting on their towels in their summer dresses and bikinis while eating picnic snacks from the cooler.

Akechi offered to help Morgana with putting up the big beach umbrella Morgana had purchased exclusively for Ann, but it was big enough for all of them. While Goro was distracted, Ren couldn't help but let his eyes drag over his body. The summer humidity stuck to Akechi’s skin, and a golden line of sunlight outlined the curve of his bicep. Shiny gold caramel brown hair was partly brushed back to the shoulders to curl up slightly at the ends. He had it casually brushed into his face, hugging his cheeks to flatter his handsome features. Under his shirt, his shoulders rotated and shifted in perfect control as he moved. It all looked so easy to him.

Akechi was 5'10" and had more meat on his arms and legs than Ren. Ren had slightly broader shoulders and was 5'9". Hopefully he’d grow some more during summer so he'd get taller than Goro.

Ren removed his shirt and made a feeble attempt to sunbathe. "Are you crazy?" asked Morgana. "You're not going to get a tan. You're going to get a heat stroke." Five minutes of sweating in the blazing sun convinced him that Morgana was right.

"Did you work out more than usual lately, Ren?" Makoto asked him appreciatively while putting sunscreen on her legs.

"I doubled my push-up count last night," Ren replied.

"What, from 1 to 2?" Goro inquired. Ren glanced at him.

"Sorry about that," Goro smiled. "It’s just that I believe I’m more active when it comes to sport, compared to you."

"Pool and darts aren’t real sports," Ren grumbled. "I do real sport."

"Oh, really?" Akechi said quizzically, glancing down Ren's body. "It doesn’t really show, so…"

"Guys, what's the best exercise to achieve a flat stomach?" Ann asked, feeling guilty.

"Lie face down on the floor and don't move," Futaba advised. "Stomach is now flat."

"…and then he said he didn’t even know what GTA was!" Ryuji finished his report to Futaba about what had happened at the arcade earlier.

"Sweet heavenly blueberry yogurt, did you live on the moon until recently or something?" Futaba yelped at Goro. "Do you even know who Pepe the frog is? Do you know a single meme?"

"Memes?" Goro replied, surprised. "Of course. They're essential to understand the greater forces of society at large."

"OK boomer," Futaba narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Actually, I do have evidence. I have one meme saved on my phone…"

Goro put out his iPhone X and started scrolling through the gallery.

They waited. He kept scrolling.

"Dude," Ryuji said after what seemed like an eternity. "You found it yet, dude?"

"Sorry," Goro replied with a serious expression. "I have a lot of important pictures on my—"

"It’s selfies," Ren deadpanned, looking over his shoulder.

Akechi froze up upon being discovered, putting his phone down.

"Mishi-kuuun, can I borrow 100,000 yen?" a familiar voice appeared close-by. "I absolutely NEED this new purse and they wouldn’t give it to me after modeling with it so if you do I’ll forever and ever love – thanks!"

Mika was passing by without noticing them, wearing sunglasses and a black bikini. She had Mishima in tow, who accepted the kiss on his cheek with a very pained expression.

"OH, I just remembered I need another 50,000 yen for an investment. If it works, all the negative influences in our lives will be repelled! You love me, don’t you my little Mishi-boy? Consider this a business expense." She smooched him again. "Thanks huuun~!"

"I feel sorry for him," Morgana murmured when they were out of sight, sounding as if he'd just seen a horror movie.

"It's what he wanted, man. He chose this path," Ryuji said, serious. "At least she keeps him away from us."

Kasumi and Haru were both gone on summer vacations with their Dads, so when Yusuke joined them later the whole group had assembled. They split into teams and had a game of volleyball whereby Goro and Ren, in opposing teams, naturally got very competitive. Then Yusuke and Futaba went to build a gigantic sandcastle, decorated with shells, which turned out breathtakingly professional, soon to be destroyed by a douche named Chad and his frisbee. Makoto had brought some cards and they played for a while.

The whole time, Goro kept throwing subtle insults at Ren. Ren paid him back by silently pranking him, stealing his place repeatedly by lying down on Akechi's towel in a relaxed position whenever he had left for a moment so upon returning, Akechi had to stand around until Ren would leave. Akechi mostly tolerated it... Mostly. ("Keep it up and you’re going to get it!" he told him at one point.)

One time, after Akechi had teased him verbally again, Ren took away Goro's crosswords puzzles and threw them over his shoulder. The wind blew them away onto their neighbors' picnic blanket, and Goro had to stand up and awkwardly retrieve them. There was a strange silence when Akechi bent down to pick up his fallen crossword puzzles in front of a large amount of strangers, with not a small number of people turning their heads 180 degrees.

Despite their constant, subtle bickering, Akechi was generally in a charming mood and unusually talkative with the others. Constantly goading them to talk, he brought up multiple topics which allowed him to wax phrases and random trivia facts he memorized at them.

Physically, he kept a considerate distance to Ren, the most he gave Ren was a shoulder tap when he asked him to take a picture of him. He did make lots of winking and cute poses though, and when they made eye contact, he held his gaze for more than a second. As they lounged on their towels in the hot summer sun Ren could not help but stare at him rubbing sunscreen on his smooth, sexy legs. He found himself fantasizing about kissing them up and down.

While listening to Ryuji’s portable music player and the sound of the water lapping on the shore, they enjoyed the breeze and stunning view of the vast ocean. Goro was now busy reading a book while Ren was mostly just lazing around, enjoying the sensation of sand between his toes. After a while, the girls decided to take a ride on the banana boat, and it was just at the same time that Mishima found them.

"Hey guys, you're here, too? What's up!" Mishima smiled, seeming stressed. There was a silent scream in his eyes. "C-can I stay here with you for a while!?"

"Sit with us," Morgana offered pitifully, handing him some grape juice. "Drink with us."

"Heeey Bitchima I need a favor!" Mika was already approaching him from behind. "Lol, why did you take your wallet out, God that's hurtful!" she chuckled. "Anyways. Some annoying fans of that pop star are starting to ship me and him together. All cause of that shoot we did with the perfume and the guitar, whatever that's not important! What's important is people are saying we banged, when I never even spoke to the guy outside of that shoot! What's worse is he's egging on the rumors by implying things and fanning the flames, grrr!"

"Hey, Mika!" Ann waved at her from her towel.

"Huh?" Mika swirled around. "What a surprise, it's Ann-chan!"

"Yeah, what're you doing?" Ann said, friendly.

"I'm just out on a date with my boyfriend," Mika beamed, acting cutely, then uttered towards Mishima, "Stand up straight," before her voice returned to a gentle chant. "Did you know he runs my official twitter fan page all by himself? He's, like, a computer genius. But how are you? Are you still dating that guy with the glasses?"

Ren and Ann tensed up simultaneously. "Huh?" Ann blushed. "W-we're not...!"

"You could do so much better, with your natural looks!" Mika said, not even listening to her. "Well, anyways. That's enough talking, ciao, Ann-chan! I'm here to spend the day with my little Mishie-kun and have a night of wild loving. Come on you little runt, let's go."

"Bye, Mika!" Ann waved at her, then left with the girls for the banana boat.

"We should help him," Morgana said after the girls were gone. "Mishima, I mean."

"Are you shitting me? Did you see that little devil?" Ryuji blared. "She might be crazy, but she's hotter than asphalt on a summer night!"

"Are you guys feeling hungry? Shall we go grab a bite?" Goro suggested, pointing at one of the beach bistros.

While they were standing in the long line to get their food, Akechi 'unknowingly' let his butt graze against Ren's leg. Eyes hidden behind his glasses, Ren acted nonchalantly about it, but his swimming trunks instantly got tighter.

"I GOT LAID!" Ryuji blasted as soon as all of them except Goro had gotten their food and had sat down at the table, so loud that a few people around them turned their heads in confusion.

"Congrats," Morgana said before biting into his burger. "Who is the poor girl?"

"Shut up, she said there was room for improvement, but it was ‘kinda good’!"

"You guys have no idea," Morgana said seriously, his eyes darkening. "You ought to check out this guy’s back. This guy got destroyed, and he still refuses to tell me who he’s dating!"

"Huh?" Everyone’s heads turned. With an unwilling expression, Ren let Morgana lift up his shirt. Ryuji dropped his popsicle and the boys choked out in amazement when the red glowing stripes on his back were revealed. They were almost fully healed by now, but he still had visible red scratches across his back.

"How aesthetic," Yusuke said, baffled. "It’s a work of art... A masterpiece…"

"Holy shit," Ryuji gurgled, both in jealousy and sympathy. "What happened to your back? What on earth are you effin’, Ren? A wild animal?"

"Whatever it is, taming it won’t be easy," Morgana commented.

Ren adjusted his glasses. He couldn’t help but feel a bit honored by the respect from the bros. Because even though he had found it terribly hot in the moment it had happened back then at the hotel, Ren had been sobbing internally like a milquetoast a few hours later when it had started to burn like hell.

"What about Mishima?" Yusuke said. "Do we know whether or not he won his bet? I wouldn’t mind the free food he promised."

"He got laid a few weeks ago."

"Fo’ real? That must have been some really bad pity sex."

"What about Akechi? Did he have sex already?" Yusuke wondered.

"Maybe," Ren deadpanned, playing with a toothpick in his mouth. "Most definitely."

"So then... _you’re_ the last one of us who’s a virgin, Morgana!" Ryuji blurted out, sounding awfully happy about it.

"Huh?" Morgana looked around himself, shocked. "What about Yusuke?"

"I got lucky once already," Yusuke said to everyone’s surprise. "Though I must admit that the girl's name has slipped my mind soon after."

Ren was confused by all this new information. He always sort of imagined Yusuke wasn't interested in sex. He'd just sweetly hold hands and stare soulfully into… whoever’s eyes.

"It's because you're so goddamn obsessed with Ann, Morgana!" Ryuji wheezed. "You gotta open your eyes, man! Broaden your horizon! She ain't the only girl on the planet!"

"If Akechi got laid already... then that means I’m the only virgin among us?" Morgana hiccuped, sudden realization putting him in a state of distress as he touched his head in horror. "I’m not dying a virgin!"

"A strange and wonderful reason to stay alive," Yusuke remarked.

Ren’s shoulders tensed just a bit when suddenly, Akechi came from behind him, coming back from the food counter with a red velvet vanilla strawberry slushie in his hand, reaching across his table to grab a napkin. He involuntarily turned, and his shoulders had nowhere to go so he had to touch Goro's arm. And that was by accident, of course. It was more than enough to revive Ren's fantasies.

"What are you guys talking about?" Goro asked innocently.

"Are you a…" Ryuji blurted out.

"Don’t ask him," Morgana whined. "I don’t want to know!"

After eating, some of their group went for a frisbee match while Ren felt lazy and returned to their place to take a snooze on the beach. Before dozing off, he overheard a conversation between the girls, who were under the impression that he was sleeping. It was mostly Futaba complaining about still being unkissed, asking for tips on how to get a boy to like her.

"There's no need to hurry, Futaba! You're so young!" Makoto said.

"I didn't even hold hands with a boy yet, Goddamnit!" Futaba complained.

"Well, hmm... Let's see. First step: Leaving the house more often than once a week?" Makoto suggested. "How else would you meet new people?"

"Seducing a man is an art, and one that’s thoroughly enjoyable," Ann chuckled. "It’s subtle, devilishly innocent and he can never ever blame you for seducing him. You’re a girl, so you have girl parts. Put them to maximum use, Futaba! Men love boobs and butt. You know that, right?"

"Easy for _you_ to talk! I don't have either," Futaba whimpered.

"Then let him admire those sexy legs of yours!" Ann suggested. "When he falls in love with your body, he’s definitely on his way to getting seduced by you."

"I’m sure Ann is a better teacher than me in those matters, but I know from experience that this works: When you hug him, make sure he can feel your girly parts touch against him," Makoto instructed. "There is also this trick to casually touch your neck and collarbone when he looks in your direction. Like that, you are pointing out a weak spot, and it drives men crazy. If you don’t make any of these moves obvious, he’ll think he’s the lucky one for getting to touch you in places he could only dream of."

_So that’s what you've been doing back then, Makoto,_ Ren thought ominously to himself, still pretending to be asleep. He couldn't help but feel somewhat shocked upon hearing, for the first time, the truth about the true nature of women. They were a clever, cunning species, easily outsmarting the oblivious and weaker male species by employing their charms if required.

"That’s right! Never ever throw yourself at him or let him know that you think he’s hot stuff," Ann resumed her lesson. "By letting a guy know that you’re already interested in him, he wouldn’t feel excited by any of your antics! He’ll just assume you’re trying really hard to get his attention. And you don’t want that. You’ll end up looking trashy and clingy."

Since the conversation grew more tedious afterwards, Ren drifted away into sleep. After a nice nap, he woke up to the sound of the waves crushing into the shore, spotting sea gulls flying freely above him.

"Ren?" he heard Goro’s voice say. Ren pulled himself out of his thoughts and sat up on the towel.

"Are you ready to get in the water?" Akechi asked him.

"Yeah, let’s go." Ren pulled his shirt over his head and followed him.

While walking slightly behind him over hot sand, Ren tried to hide the slowly growing erection the sight of Goro’s body was causing.

"Take a look at my swimming trunks?" Akechi invited him casually. "They’re brand new for the occasion."

"Hip," Ren deadpanned. They walked through shallow water into the ocean, and the shimmer of water dripping from Goro’s ivory skin was soon building Ren’s erection to such an extent that he legitimately thought he might tear a hole into his trunks.

"My apologies for beating you at volleyball earlier," Akechi smirked as Ren walked up next to him into the knee-high water. "Did I embarrass you in front of your friends?"

"You fight dirty, so you usually win."

"You tell yourself that." Akechi said bemusedly. "It was your own fault. You shouldn’t have teamed up with Takamaki."

Instead of a reply, Ren pushed Akechi gently on his shoulder to get him off balance. He looked to see him smile as a sign that he was trying to pick a play fight, immediately coming back with some pushing of his own. They didn’t shove each other too hard, but some gentle pushing was enough to get Ren frustrated and ramp up the play fight.

Soon, Ren was chasing after Goro in a wild high-stepping run, water splashing up his legs and onto his bare stomach. While escaping excitedly, Goro stumbled once on the unpredictable ocean bottom and Ren managed to ambush him, throwing himself onto him into the waist-high water at a run. Then they tried to pin each other, hands flying and water splashing around them with some wrestling moves, and soon Ren was on top of him, on side of him, or with Goro on top.

Akechi managed to successfully put him in a half nelson by pinning him face-down, the palm of his dominant hand on the back of Ren's neck while pushing his head down so he was stuck.

It kind of did feel like Akechi was actually trying to drown him. Struggling against Akechi’s unyielding grip, Ren was underwater for quite some time before he managed to break free. Coming back to the surface, he gasped for air, breathing in sea spray and oxygen all at the same time, when a wave hit them both in the face and Ren inhaled a mouthful of saltwater.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Ren then tried a kimura submission move on Goro that involved twisting his opponent's arm to make him give up. He grabbed Goro's wrist, reached over his arm and grabbed his own wrist, then twisted Goro's arm behind his back. He held it there so Goro had to fight to get out of it, and then it kind of felt like Goro was letting him win on purpose. It felt good to get physical with him like that, even if it was just bullying each other, it helped relieve the intense romantic tension between them.

"Stop your fidgeting."

"Hahaha." Akechi laughed breathlessly while squirming in his grip. "Let go of me."

"Don't feel like it…"

But then a sudden wave crashed into Ren’s face - the water was refreshingly cold.

When he recovered, Akechi was already far ahead of him, confidently streamlining through the water. Ren dove forward, heading for the horizon.

They swam out fairly far into the ocean, enjoying how cold and refreshing the water felt after a long day in the suffocating summer heat. Nothing would ever beat a good open water swim. Afterwards, the two boys returned to the shore, walking along the beach while catching their breath.

"Do you want to go back?" Akechi asked.

Ren nodded and they headed back to the towels. As soon as they were back at the towels they grabbed their regular clothes and went to the public restrooms on the boardwalk to get changed. Just when Ren had retreated into one of the stalls, Akechi spontaneously slipped in next to him.

"Are you having fun, Ren?" Akechi smirked mysteriously, locking the door behind his back.

"Definitely," Ren said.

Goro’s eyes glinted, then he pressed his body next to Ren's. Ren felt Goro’s hand slide down between them, petting the front of his trunks. He gave him a sly grin.

"You seemed rather distracted all day," Akechi asserted, glancing down to inspect the very visible bulge between them. "I wonder who the culprit is…?"

"He should be captured immediately," Ren replied gravely, and feeling childish, he targeted Goro’s sides around the ribcage and stomach to get him amped up. Akechi laughed and fought back in the cramped space. It wasn’t easy to tell when the fight ended (or who won it), but soon, Ren had him pinned against the stall door, his face buried in Goro’s neck.

"I bet a lot of people were fantasizing about you, out there," Ren mouthed a line down Akechi’s shoulder. "About touching you."

"Doesn’t sound too different from you." Akechi smirked at him, a flush starting in his cheeks. Ren's gaze slipped lower, staring down at Goro’s lips. Something was thumping in his chest madly with the force of his rapidly beating heart.

"What are you waiting for?" Goro asked him after a pause.

"I—" Ren stammered helplessly. He wanted to say something witty and seductive, but his synapses were completely overloaded. Words were beyond him, he just wanted so damn much. He didn't even know where to start.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Akechi sighed, before an impatient hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of Ren’s hair, pulling him forcefully towards him, and then Akechi’s mouth was on his and nothing else mattered. The world didn't burst into flames, but it was a damn near thing. There was the faint hint of honey almond scent in the air. Akechi’s lips were cool, the slightly chapped skin dragging deliciously against Ren’s and shooting tingles down his spine.

They kissed until Ren felt dizzy from it, breaking away to pant wetly against his cheek. "Fuck, Akechi, I—" Goro’s hair tickled his cheek and Ren shuddered. "Fuck, I want you."

Akechi drew back, a faint, healthy hint of red on his cheeks.

"Want to head back to my place?" Ren asked him, strained.

"Isn’t it too far?" Goro replied. "Besides, I assume the cat still hasn’t moved out? It would be bothersome if we'd get caught."

"I can't get him to move out..." Ren sighed.

"If that's the case... I have a plan," Goro offered.

"It can't involve murder."

"Well... in that case, I don't have a plan."

"Hm…" Ren said, and then was only half joking when he said: "How about we just do it here?"

Goro stared for a second, unsure if he was serious. "In a public toilet?" Akechi then chuckled, lightheartedly. Ren cherished every single one of the rare times he managed to make him laugh. He’d never get enough of it. Goro’s genuine chuckle was so soft, clear and stunning. Intoxicating. He couldn’t help but stare at him with a big smile himself, captivated.

"I thought you were more romantic than that," Akechi said chidingly, his open hand sliding up Ren’s chest. "Besides, I imagine it’s too uncomfortable to do it like that, standing. I’d prefer not to get my back strained."

_What about my back?_ Ren's inner milquetoast whined silently.

"Then how about…" Ren said, blinking with a sudden thought. He leaned back against the wall behind him while letting his hand wander from Goro’s shoulder up to the top of his head, letting it rest there… then gently pushing him deeper.

Goro didn’t resist at first, just went along with it for an oblivious second, letting Ren guide him down with a puzzled look.

Then, all of a sudden, his smile faded and within a moment, turned into something between shock and disbelief. Reflexively, petrified, he slapped Ren’s hand away, stumbling backwards, away from him.

"…you piece of shit," Akechi hissed, hostile, fully in disbelief now. All kindness had left his expression in a matter of seconds.

"I’m sorry," Ren said quickly, immediately letting go of him. "Goro, I wasn’t…"

Akechi still seemed not only extremely alienated, but at a complete loss of words, glaring at him threateningly while grappling for words that would properly convey the utmost disgust he was feeling. "Are you kidding, you worthless lowlife?" Akechi then pronounced with a fake-exhilarant smile, his voice louder when he added, hostile, "Who do you think I am? I'd rather cut off your stuff!"

"Oh," Ren exhaled, desperately wishing to undo his mistake. "In that case, I didn’t… That's... too bad." He was genuinely disappointed but tried his very best not to let it show.

"How about you suck it yourself?" Akechi suggested incredulously, then determinedly adjusted his clothes and left the stall, violently cursing under his breath while doing so.

Ren took a deep breath. That was close. He felt like he had just witnessed and barely survived a volcano eruption. Of course, he hadn’t wanted to insult Goro at all, but it seemed he had crossed some sort of line of Goro’s masculine ego. He hadn’t really thought about it, but it kind of made sense, now. For Goro, it was extremely insulting to be not considered at eye level. It was just sex, but Ren cursed himself for not having thought about it earlier. Now he had to hope for Goro’s mercy and forgiveness, which wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

—

The following morning, Goro’s phone rang, and upon glancing at his digital alarm clock on his nightstand his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?" a sleepy voice yawned.

"Goro, it’s me," Ren said, a subdued muttering. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Who died?" Goro snapped.

"What?"

"Who died? Why else would you call me at such a stupid time?"

"Nobody died. I mean... I'm sorry. I forgot what time it was."

"I bet you did," Goro scoffed. "So who left this little present outside the door yesterday, Santa Claus?"

"So you found them?" Ren asked.

"Yes, I did," Goro replied. "And put them in the trash already, too."

"Don't you even want to know what they mean?"

"No. Not if I don't know where they came from."

"Lily and tulips... To express regret." Ren explained, sheepishly. "It’s flower language to say sorry."

"Well, I'm not a plain, primitive girl who'd get charmed by something like that. They will just wilt anyway, so it's just clutter." Goro said, completely unimpressed. "Besides, you're not going to make a habit of getting me out of bed every morning, are you?" Even down the phone line, he made it clear he saw this as an instruction rather than a question.

"Wait." Ren said, confused. "That’s the only reason you’re mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Akechi sighed, sitting up in bed begrudgingly. His morning was ruined as it was, so it would be pointless to be annoyed about it.

"It’s not a thing to get melodramatic about," Goro let him know, sounding grim but also rather indifferent. "You’ve been an acceptably decent partner so far, after all. I had fun at the beach."

Ren took a deep, relieved breath. Thank God.

"I’m sorry," Ren said, sounding earnest. "About… back then. I didn’t… think."

"I bet you didn’t."

"It’s just…" Ren sighed. "…you. You drive me crazy."

"So now it’s my fault that you have no manners?" Akechi said, cold.

Ren bit his cheek. It had taken him quite a long time until a sudden revelation had dawned upon him. Slowly, he had realized what had been going on lately. The girls' talk about the art of seduction that he had overheard… It had already kind of reminded him of something back then, and now he was certain. "Kinda."

"How so?"

After a considerate pause, Ren brought the charges against him. "You’re playing with me," he said darkly. "Manipulating… my mind and body."

There was a pause, and then a barely audible smirking sound coming from Akechi. "And you’ve only just noticed that now?"

Ren’s expression darkened. So he had been right. It had all been foul play. Ren officially realized that Goro’s Charm stat was at Devilish... Kindness: 0.

—

"I’ve got news," Morgana announced a few days later while walking up the attic stairs. "I found an apartment!"

"That’s great news," Ren jumped out of his bed immediately, and, upon realizing that he had sounded a bit _too_ happy about it, he repeated, more severe: "That’s… great news."

"By the way…" Morgana was scratching his neck. "Sorry for scolding you the other day… for the attic being so messy. At first, I thought it was just you, but then I realized…" He grew a bit timid. "I shed a lot. When I sleep, my hair seems to get everywhere, furniture, clothes, tables, counter tops…"

"Yeah," Ren said, putting his hands into his pockets, relieved that he had noticed on his own. "I cleaned up a lot whenever you were out."

"I’m sorry for vomiting into your shoes that one time," Morgana said awkwardly. "And for scratching you that one time you took me to the dentist."

"And for eating 30,000 yen worth of sushi in one sitting," Ren reminded him with a cold smirk.

"Yeah," Morgana shrugged. "That, too."

"I’ll miss coming home to find you sleeping in a cardboard box..." Ren said, re-conciliatory.

"Thanks for not complaining when I got fleas," Morgana added. "I know it itched as hell."

They gave each other a bro hug, carefully keeping distance between their bodies to not let their soft junks touch.

"We should also stop sleeping so much, shouldn’t we?" Morgana said.

"Feels like we spend 70% of our lives asleep," Ren agreed quietly.

"OK, let’s become better at that," Morgana sighed.

_ Morgana moved out…_

_ So you’re not sharing your room anymore. Took you long enough._

_ Make yourself presentable._

_ I shall arrive in 7 minutes._

_ _

_ wait_

_ what?_


	17. Home Alone & Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the heck do you spend time with him, Amamiya?” Mishima pointed an accusing finger at Akechi. “He’s a goddamn asshole!”

The drowsy luxurious silence of the late morning at café Leblanc was broken only by the sound of the old grandfather clock downstairs. Since there was a slack-off of customers on hot days, the café usually took a whole week of holiday break every summer. Sojiro had taken Wakaba and Futaba on a vacation to Hawaii. As tempting as Maui's glitzy resorts stretching under palm tree dotted sands and perfect surf were, Ren had politely declined the invite to tag along, eager as he was to push things even further with his very new relationship with a certain someone.

There was a visible trail in the form of takeout sushi plastic wrappers and scattered pieces of clothes leading from the entrance door up the attic stairs. It was crazy hot up there, midsummer heat pressing heavy in Leblanc’s attic without ventilation and fogging up the windows. Ren was currently on the wooden floor of the attic, naked. Sweat dripped into the corners of his eyes and off the tip of his nose. He exhaled a shudder.

Goro looked up at him impatiently. “Move it out.”

“Nope,” Ren decided.

Goro made an encouraging noise, urging him. “Do it.”

Ren felt a trickle of sweat slide down his cheek and he exhaled slowly, strained. “Don’t want to.”

“You have to…” Goro chuckled sweetly, sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades. “Sooner or later.”

“Not necessarily.”

“So you’re giving up?” Akechi smiled lazily at him, dark reddish eyes gleaming.

Ren closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before opening them again. It was his turn and he was in a stalemate situation. On the chessboard placed on the ground between them, Goro had him in check, forcing his king to move out. With a rook at H8, black's king was unable to flee there. The only empty space adjacent to the king was F7, but if the king moved there, it would still be checked by the bishop.

Instead of accepting his unavoidable defeat, Ren decided that he had lost interest in the chess game, pushing the board out of the way indifferently, scattering the chess pieces over the ground as he started to nibble at Akechi’s cheek instead.

“Mhahaha…” Akechi laughed, his fingers threading through Ren’s hair while he was falling backwards. “You’re a bad loser, Ren.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you now.” Ren hissed which gave him 3 confidant points as he flipped Akechi around. Kneeling behind him, he waited until Goro was on all fours. Conveniently, Goro was only wearing his A-G monogrammed boxer shorts, so all he had to do was push them down and reveal Goro’s ass. Leaning over Goro’s body, he started gently groping his flat chest and stomach. Goro grew silent, biting his lip while waiting excitedly for what would happen next.

Ren’s favorite part about their relationship after it had become sexual was how their bond got really strong, partially because of the secret nature of what they were doing. As opposed to hiding a secret from each other for so long in the past, Ren enjoyed having a secret with him.

As always, Ren’s cock slid inside wet and nicely with an insanely, almost unbearably tight fit. ”Oh.“ Akechi gulped, his voice turning to gravel for a moment. His hands were gripping at the floor upon being entered so quickly.

Their sweaty skin made slapping sounds as Ren pounded him from behind. Akechi just gasped gently, soon trying with shaking fingers to hold it open for him in a meager attempt to ease the far too tight fit. When they had first done it, it hadn’t been Ren’s first time fucking someone, but it had been his first time fucking someone without a condom. The ‘true’ feeling was so fucking good in comparison, Akechi’s hot insides squeezing down onto his naked cock, skin on skin and his muscles rolling with him with so much more friction.

“By the way—nh–I’ve beaten you 16 times at chess by now...” Goro gasped out in between harsh thrusts. “–Isn’t it time for a little reward—? ”

“You’re getting it right now.”

“I was thinking about sushi though?”

Ren rolled his eyes internally. They had been living off nothing but expensive takeout sushi for the past... who knows how many days. He wasn’t a super fan of sushi but Akechi had forced him to buy it for the both of them so many times to the point where he kinda liked it. To quote Geoff Ramsay ”Sure sushi is good if you try it a dozen times, but if you were to lick my balls a dozen times you'd probably start to like that too”.

“The score is 12-12.” Ren reminded him.

“I shall correct that: It’s 16-12, in favor of me.” Akechi pointed out with a smirk. “Have you—nh–perhaps forgotten how to count? –nh–Has your brain stopped working already–?”

Ren defiantly stopped moving for a moment, and Akechi froze.

“Want me to take it out?” Ren threatened.

That actually made Akechi shut up. He was silent for a while, looking afraid, even.

Since there was no reply, Ren started pulling out slowly.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Akechi said timidly, suddenly defensive.

Ren smirked, not moving. Two could play this game.

“I hate you,” Akechi exhaled, annoyed, then unwillingly shook his head. “No… don’t stop. I want it.”

Ren smirked as he leaned down over him, pressing his lips to the dip of Akechi’s spine. The lube squelched obscenely when he pushed in very deep, and Akechi threw his head back with a throaty gasp. Ren bit at Akechi’s ear. “How does it feel?”

“Hnngh,” Akechi gasped, hands clutching weakly the ground below him. “Full… and… unnatural.” His back was soaked in a sheen of sweat, and Ren rubbed the insides of his thighs, noticing that Akechi’s hard-on hadn’t wilted even a little. He knew by now that Goro didn't mind it to ache a little. He bit hard into Akechi’s neck, making Akechi gasp out and clamp hard down onto his dick. 

It had been only a few minutes but Ren could feel himself getting close already. It always blew his mind when they did it this way, doggy style, his dick draped in Goro's ass cleavage. The clear view of his hole, of course. He loved seeing him like this. But he wanted to see his face when he fucked him.

“Hey, honey,” Ren whispered. “Wanna ride me?”

Akechi shot him a smirk over his shoulder, then they changed position with Akechi pushing Ren down onto his back. Akechi sank down on Ren’s cock, sighing loudly and bracing his hands on Ren’s stomach. Ren guided him for the first few strokes, but then Akechi was bouncing on his cock by himself soon enough, head bowed and mouth hanging slightly open as he moved his hips. “Ren,” Akechi smiled with hooded eyes, licking his well-kissed lips. “I feel so full.”

“Yeah?” Ren reached up and spread Akechi’s ass wide, gripping each globe of flesh hard.

“Ah, I’m close…” Akechi gasped, and Ren started fucking up into him, pressing hard onto Akechi’s prostate each and every time he pushed in until Akechi was a quivering mess. Akechi came first, like he always did, even though he had just come half an hour ago, gasping as his dick dripped onto Ren’s toned stomach. Ren liked seeing him like that very much, breathless and shaking, all in disarray but with a secret smile upon his face.

“Did you enjoy my performance?” Goro said with a cute wink. 

With a growl, Ren pushed Goro back onto his back instead of a reply, setting a rapid pace to madly pound Akechi into the wood flooring. Akechi laughed in surprise, but his laughter melted into breathless gasps as Ren found the bundle of nerves expertly and started pounding into it.

“Uah… Ren… Ren…”

Soon, he came in his ass, dick pulsing, for the sixth time this day. Both of their bodies were dripping with sweat, mouths hanging open as they huffed and puffed while lying outstretched on each other on the floor, sweltering with the sticky heat.

”You have been ravaged,” Ren said under his breath.

“Get off me.” Goro shifted but Ren reached out and grabbed his ass, squeezing it in his grip. “Don’t move,” Ren commanded him. He slid out of him and moved down, pushing Akechi’s legs apart and silently appreciating the sticky trail that broke off from his cock before he bent down and laid his tongue against the sweat-slicked skin inside of Goro’s thigh, past the curve of his ass. Ren licked the gaping rim of his hole spontaneously, drawing an unintended gasp from Goro before he sealed his mouth over it and gently started sucking. His fingers sank down into Goro’s thighs possessively as Ren angled his hips down and knelt in further, milking his ass slowly.

“Tastes like vanilla sauce… served warm,” Ren said when he came up, expression serious.

Hot, sweaty, aroused and half-dazed, Goro regarded him slowly. “Were you always this pathetic?” He sounded distantly amused at what he was doing.

Despite the many complexities of their relationship, their sex had turned out to be amazing. Which was mostly because Ren was a master of adaption and therefore capable of perfectly tending to his lover’s every need. Sex with Ren was whatever you wanted it to be. You want to tie him up and ride him hard and long all through the night? You got it. You want to let him take over and pound you senseless till the sun comes up? You got it. You want soft cuddling and tender kisses all afternoon as you tell him all about your lost hopes and dreams? You definitely got that.

Afterwards, they lazed around, partially on top of one another. Goro was playing with Ren’s hair. Ren loved it when he did that. He was already falling asleep again, but Goro tipped his head up to kiss his nose languidly.

“I’d like to go out,” Goro nudged him gently.

“Ugh.” Groaning inwardly, Ren struggled immensely with the task of keeping his eyes open.

“Come on, Ren!” Akechi said encouragingly. “Let’s go out.”

“...it's hot as a bastard.”

“It can’t be hotter than inside of this pressure cooker of an attic.”

“Don't mind it.” Ren turned around on the ground as if he was a steak, trying to get grilled on both sides. “I like being sweaty and naked.”

”Well, I, for my part… wouldn’t mind doing normal things, for a change.”

Not feeling it yet, Ren cracked an eye open, managing a questioning look. Goro never did normal things.

“Yes, normal things. Like eating at a restaurant, or taking a shower, for example?” Akechi smiled tiredly. “I lost track of all time. How long have we been in here? I don’t even know what weather’s outside. What day is it? Is it day or night?”

“Dunno.”

“Well… This is crazy.” Akechi said while stretching his arm in an effort of reaching for his clothes that had been carelessly discarded over the chair in front of the workbench. “There might be an apocalypse and we’d not even be aware of it.” Ren watched as Goro got up on his feet and lifted a leg to step into his pants. He stumbled and fell against the wall.

“Can you walk?” Ren asked, incredulous but proud of his handiwork.

“Yes,” Goro said and Ren had to laugh over the fact that he was, indeed, having a little trouble. “Don’t be so amused.”

“Should I apologize?”

Not answering, Goro buttoned up his shirt and walked back over to him. Moving carefully, he lowered himself back into Ren’s lap, and Ren put his arms around his waist. They regarded each other, a wave of silent desire passing between them.

“Make me breakfast“, Goro whispered against his lips.

“In a minute.” Ren let his hand drift beneath his shirt and up the pleasant heat of his back. “It’s a waste that you wear your clothes so often.”

“Well… I’m not some primitive animal that prefers to stay undressed around the house all day.” Goro said, condescending.

“Like me?”

“Perhaps.”

They would have probably soon initiated round number seven if it hadn’t been for an urgent need for water as well as the yellow public phone to suddenly start ringing downstairs. Ren came down the stairs in nothing but boxer shorts and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“What the hell is going on?” Sojiro thundered. “I tried calling you on your phone. Don’t make me worried like that. Are you alright?”

“Sorry,” Ren said. “Ran out of battery.”

“Just checking in to hear if everything’s alright,” Sojiro said, sounding very relaxed all of a sudden. “We landed safely in Hawaii. Gotta tell you, the food and the beaches, it's a dream. Wakaba might add a recipe of Hawaiian toast to the menu when we get home and back in action. It was Futaba’s first time flying but she managed it like a boss. Even though she forgot about airport liquid regulations and chugged two 1 litre bottles of ice tea rather than give it to airport security.”

“Whoa,” Ren replied on the other line, impressed, running a hand through his hair.

“Anyways, our return flight goes tonight. We’re going to the beach now. Futaba and Wakaba have borrowed some snorkeling equipment. How’s it going at Leblanc? You aren’t making a mess in the store, are you?”

With the slightest hint of a cold sweat incoming, Ren’s hand froze on the handset. Reluctantly, he turned around. In front of his eyes was the result of a week of nothing but playing board games, eating, and lovemaking. He had bent Akechi over every surface of Leblanc, and there were visible trails of their intimate adventures everywhere. Ren absently watched Goro coming down the stairs, grabbing some leftover sushi from the fridge and expectantly taking his usual seat at the counter, awaiting his morning coffee.

“Hello?” Sojiro’s voice barked. “What about the store?”

“It’s…” Ren swallowed, searching for words. “…in a state of entropy.”

“Whatever that means, I’m spending my vacation with a genius scientist and my genius girl who won’t stop talking about cryptocurrencies, now don’t you start using that science talk on me, too!” Sojiro said. “Anyways, try to behave yourself! We’ll open the store as soon as I come back, so make sure you leave it clean, boy!”

“Sure. Bye,” Ren said, sweating, quickly putting down the phone.

Later, hours later, after breakfast and a bath house visit and changing the sheets and cleaning up, the two of them arrived at Dometown amusement park. It was one of those freakishly hot days and the bright sun stung Ren’s eyes. He wouldn’t have minded spending the last day with Sojiro out of town just hanging around Leblanc, doing nothing. Amusement parks were fucking expensive and there was a lot of waiting time and standing in lines. Meanwhile, Goro seemed to enjoy being outside after a whole week of being completely shut off from the outside world.

“I want food.” Ren stated while they were walking along the park’s main street.

“We just ate?” Akechi claimed.

_None of that sugary Instagram stuff,_ Ren thought to himself. “I need real food.”

“And what’s your definition of ‘real food’?”

“I need meat,” Ren replied. “Flesh…” To emphasize his point he swiftly pulled Goro close by his waist and bit down Akechi’s neck, sucking on the skin eagerly. “Would you stop that!” Akechi whispered, distressed. “You embarrass me.”

“Senpai! Akechi-kun!”

Kasumi arrived just in time to not witness the public display of affection. She looked good, running towards them in a brightly colored silky flower dress that was flowing around her legs, her bag bouncing at her side, screeching to a halt in front of them. Her cheeks were shining brightly, excitedly. Nothing seemed out of the norm. “It’s so nice to see you again!”

“How was your vacation?” Ren asked her.

“Aahhhh… It was so-so!” Kasumi had to admit breathlessly, wiping some sweat from her skin. “I always wanted to visit the Maldives before they sink—I've said it since I was a kid! Back then my Dad told me that there is a PROBABILITY, not just possibility, that they will sink and I was scared I'd miss them, so I wasn’t sure if I should give up on the dream just yet! but, uh… I felt like a third wheel the entire time given it’s such a popular spot for honeymooners,” she explained, scratching her cheek as the excitement faded. “It’s probably not a good place to go with family, I ended up feeling a bit bored. It was really nice to go scuba-diving and to watch the dolphins though!”

“Sounds nice,” Ren said.

Then the three of them were just standing around while Kasumi showed them a very small number of pictures on her phone of swimming dolphins and stunning beaches before she ran out of battery.

“Hey guys!” Ann was waving widely at them as she found her friends. She was with Morgana, who looked like he couldn’t believe his own luck about finally getting a date with Ann. They had Mika and Mishima tagging along behind them, since they had run into them by chance earlier--Mishima had stuck to them like a Titanic survivor holding onto a life jacket ever since.

“How’re you doing?” Ann asked them cheerfully, looking at Akechi.

“I do enjoy the atmosphere of amusement parks. It brings out your inner child,” Akechi pondered.

“Samesies! Although, I’m deeply suffering from third-wheel syndrome.” Ann whispered beneath her breath and cast a dramatic look at Mika obnoxiously smooching Mishima's cheek who had just bought her purple sunglasses and Gucci flip flops for no reason at all.

“Well, it seems like you’re in luck. We happen to have a third wheel too!” Akechi said cheerfully, putting a heavy hand on Kasumi’s shoulder. Ren’s stomach dropped, but in the next moment, everyone, even Kasumi, laughed, as if Akechi had just told a brutally funny joke. Ann laughed the loudest. Ren just swallowed, hoping they’d quickly change the topic.

“Hey, by the way, why did you bring an umbrella?” Ann asked Morgana confusedly.

“Oh! I just wanted to be on the safe side. It might get rainy, and before you know it, I’ll be there!” Morgana said proudly.

”Oh,” exclaimed Ann, staring into the sky above... But it didn't look like much rain was around.

“Being at a theme park… It's a great way to reveal your character,” Goro rambled as the group headed off to that multicolored wonderland of gleaming lights, attractions, food trucks and joyous squeals. ”The day is yours. Do you run straight for the biggest roller coaster? Do you prefer a calmer sail down the river on rapids? Your ride selection can say a lot about you as a person.” He turned towards Ren. “Where do you want to head first?”

Ren craned his neck to see the arc of a massive coaster scrape the sky. Dometown had some pretty intense rides. They had attractions such as the Drop Tower, Pirate Ship, Magic Dance and Dream Twister. They were standing right underneath the rails of that one, and when the cars passed by them the noise and ground shaking were amazing. “That one.”

“Oh, you’re such a thrill-seeker,” Ann gloated him. “Are you going to peer pressure everyone into the puke rides?”

“We understand that you need to impress your date, Ren,” Goro half-smiled. “But there’s no need for pressure. We’re here to have fun, after all. You can go for the tame ones such as the Grand Carousel, or Cruise by the Bay.”

“Nah,” Ren insisted. “Dream Twister it is.”

They joined the long queue in front of the ride. Ren still thought amusement parks were an expensive way to stand in line while roasting in the sun. It was a really fucking long line, but at least that could be an indicator that the ride was good. While Ren was thinking about ways how to pass the time, Akechi did not seem to mind the long waiting times and all. Being the most talented of conversationalists, he used the opportunity to expertly make small talk with Ann. It really was beyond Ren how someone could talk about crepes for such an extended amount of time without getting bored.

With nothing else to do Ren checked out what the others were wearing. Despite the withering heat, Akechi was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and long pants to protect his body from the sun. Ren hadn’t put much thought into what to wear and was just wearing his _I Love Tokyo_ shirt and shorts. He probably looked like a slob, but then again, everyone looked underdressed next to Mika. It was pretty weird to wear high heels to a theme park.

“Hey Mishi~, do you want to be my ride mate?~” Mika asked Mishima.

“Oh, look!” Kasumi pointed at a sign above their heads. “What does it say?” she asked confusedly, squinting her eyes…Which kind of surprised Ren, because the sign was like, really, really easy to read from here. SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED it said in large red letters. Ren could see the tips of Morgana’s ears turn pink while he resolutely did not look at Ann.

“We’re an uneven number of people, and we’ve got one couple… how should we split up?” Ann questioned when it was finally their turn.

“Fortunately, they offer convenient third-wheel seating!” With a smile, Akechi referred to the roller-coaster's cars which had 3 seats each. “Ladies first,” Goro made an elegant sweeping gesture and let Ann go first. Ann hopped into the front car with Mika and Mishima while Akechi occupied the next wagon with Ren and Kasumi following suit. Morgana, who had hesitated for too long, had to share the ride with a couple of very energetic children.

They got strapped in, then the ride slowly took off and started the incline. Everyone's ears were hypnotized by the clicking of the gears while they watched themselves climb higher and higher. Dramatically, the climb started to slow as they reached the acme of the structure. All the noises stopped and they felt a rumbling as gravity ripped the cars down, the wind slapping them in the faces as the ear piercing screams of all the thrill seekers behind and in front of them only boosted the adrenaline into full throttle, their bodies shaking from the twists, turns and loops. The excitement soon consumed Ren as he felt the sling shot of velocity with every drop they took. He wouldn’t admit it, but the rides reminded him of the stunts he used to do in the Metaverse during their time as Phantom Thieves.

The ride then came to a stop and Ren’s adrenaline was still pumping. He felt like doing it again and again while the rest of their group mostly felt like crawling into a dark motionless hole, feeling terrified. Mishima kept complaining that they should have started slow instead of doing the most thrilling ride of the park first.

After their first ride Morgana bought some bright blue cotton candy for Ann, and Goro coaxed Ren into buying one for him, too. They sat down at a bench, the two of them devouring the cotton candy.

“Mmmm,” Ann said. “It’s so sweet and fluffy—“

“—Like you?” Morgana interjected, love-struck.

“Haha!” Ann said. “Douuuuche.”

“Feed me some?” Ren asked Goro, since he had paid for it.

“Like this?” Akechi grabbed a chunk of the cotton candy and put it in his mouth, but most of the treat did not end up in his mouth but kept sticking to Goro’s fingers.

“Kinda,” Ren replied, taking the initiative to lick the cotton candy off of Akechi’s fingers before realizing that they were in public and maybe that was kinda weird.

They did the water slide ride next. Morgana bought Ann a plastic raincoat for 1000 yen (which was a ripoff considering how short the ride was, but they already knew that). While waiting in the long line, Ann and Akechi were talking vividly to each other, basically ignoring Kasumi who stood next to them for half an hour straight. Ren was later in a boat with Kasumi, Ann, and Akechi, the latter two still blabbing the entire time. Kasumi just sat there, saying nothing. Ren didn't say much either, just tried to enjoy the cool splashes of chlorinated water on his face while they whirled around the water slide.

”Hey, Kasumi,” Ann asked her when they exited the ride. ”Why're you so quiet?”

”Oh... I forgot you were still here.” Akechi said with a cold smile. Kasumi looked a bit sad afterwards.

They passed some time at the gift shop after that. Kasumi was standing around alone, randomly checking out the merchandise. While she was rummaging through the various shop items, there was a slightly miserable look on her face. She couldn’t help but feel excluded. She didn’t want to drag down the mood, but unfortunately, her eyes were really large and expressive and she was really bad at hiding how she felt.

“Huh—?” Kasumi jolted when she suddenly felt a weight on her head. She blinked around her to see her Senpai, eyeing her thoughtfully, then turned to look into the gift shop mirror in front of her. She was now wearing a hat that was shaped like green grass, her face red as a beet, so altogether, she looked more tomato than ever.

Instead of commenting on the embarrassing look, Kasumi took off the grass hat and quickly proceeded with picking funny oversized sunglasses for her Senpai. Senpai accepted them and put on the shades WITH STYLE.

Then Senpai wordlessly picked a very tall traffic cone hat for her, inspecting the result with a dead serious expression.

In revenge, Kasumi stretched her arms to put a giant flamingo on top of Senpai’s head.

Ren immediately returned the favor by picking a giant turkey hat for her.

The parade of silly hats went on for a while until Kasumi finally found the one she liked best on her Senpai. She had decorated him with cat ears and now scrutinized him.

“Adorable!” she nodded, her eyes very serious.

They smiled at each other briefly, then Ren put the hat away.

“How’re you doing, Kasumi?” Ren asked her, his voice low.

“Thanks for asking, Senpai,” Kasumi said, immediately blushing and keeping her hands busy with some random plush toys on sale in front of them. She managed a warm smile. “I’ve been doing a lot better lately. I’ve been taking better care of myself, saw a therapist… and he prescribed me some pills.”

“Pills?” Ren repeated, his eyes flinging open for a second.

“I don’t remember what they’re called, it’s a really long name... so I simply call them Happy Pills!” Kasumi explained while looking at him, then looked down on the merchandise table again. “I know… it sounds a bit fishy. But the therapist convinced me that I should think about it like this: Humans have to eat and drink every day, or else we die! So if I take a little pill every morning in addition to that, and it helps me to keep myself healthy and happy… it’s not really fishy anymore.”

Ren stood there in silence for a while. “I see,” he said blankly.

“I just don’t want anyone to worry about me… There’s no need to. I’m really doing great again, now.” She smiled at him out of bright red eyes, and she really did look happy—contagiously happy, even.

“Hey guys, are you done? Then I hope you’re all ready for the haunted house!” Ann interrupted them, wearing a glittering princess tiara on her head which Morgana had bought her.

“S-sure!” Kasumi said, and Ren tore his gaze from her large, innocent eyes. _Happy pills…_ While he stared after Kasumi, Ren had a strange feeling. It was only then that he realized that Akechi had been standing close enough to watch them. There was a strange tension between them when their eyes met for a brief moment before Goro drew away.

Ann absolutely insisted they’d do the Haunted House next, which was kind of ironic since shortly after entering it, Ann stopped walking and decided she wanted to go back instead.

“We’re already in here, you can’t just go out!” Mika rolled her eyes, barely visible in the flashing lights of the haunted house.

“I’m… a bit frightened too, Ann-chan!” Kasumi said, looking actually terrified.

“Just have fun…” Ren told them. “Don’t take it seriously.”

“That's right! We'll protect you!” Mishima nodded, but looked equally terrified.

“You're trapped in a haunted house, a nightmare come true... What do you do to survive?” Akechi asked them casually.

“Leave!” Ann said immediately, getting goosebumps at the thought.

“’Trapped’ is an important aspect of the challenge,” Akechi sighed. “Well, what would you do, Ren?”

“Mind my own business,” Ren said blankly. “The ghosts were there first.“

“How can you be so calm about this!” Ann asked anxiously, staring into the pitch black path in front of them without moving an inch.

“You know, Ann-chan… there was that Instagram post that said that the average person walks past 36 murderers in their life...” Mika giggled gleefully while Ann and Kasumi seemed to grow more uncomfortable by the minute.

“You meet 36 murderers in your life, hm?” Morgana said thoughtfully while stepping very close to Ann and making sure to keep his hand in grabbable proximity to hers. “That means one could even be inside of here right in this moment…”

“Some things are better kept in the dark, wouldn’t you agree?” Akechi said with a half smirk and was first to walk ahead into the dark path before them, and in the next moment the darkness had swallowed his presence whole. Ren stood still for a moment while they listened to the sound of Akechi's footsteps echoing away, then followed Akechi into the darkness.

Kasumi swallowed bravely, then slowly followed after her Senpai. Soon, she couldn't see a thing in front of her and got shivers. It was weird walking without seeing the ground. Then she was in a room that was supposed to be a scary butcher shop where everything was gutted and the wall had thick fake gore with a person shaped outline.

“Ugh… huh…” Kasumi couldn’t help but feel terribly afraid. She decided to just close her eyes again and walk through the rest of the house like that, maybe it would be less scary that way. She felt safe enough hearing Senpai’s footsteps in front of her. With her Senpai around, there really wasn't anything to be worried about. Senpai was so cool, he'd probably even befriend the ghosts instead of being afraid of them! That thought actually made her smile and she had to share it.

”Senpai, do you think the ghosts would stop being scary it if we'd just give them a hu—”

She turned towards her Senpai and the zombie was close enough that he could see her pupils as they widened. Instead of her Senpai, a zombie had been walking next to her the entire time, dressed in a suit that had some grueling fake gore on the front.

“WAAAAAHHHHH,” Kasumi jumped probably a foot in the air and sprinted through the rest of the maze.

“Kasumi?” Ren, already ahead of her, stopped when he heard her scream.

”SENPAI,” she screeched when she heard her Senpai’s voice and crashed into his chest at full speed. “Ohgodohgodthe ghostwasrightinfrontofmeIthoughtIwasgoingto—”

“…it’s fine,” Ren patted her shoulder. “The exit’s right there.”

“Huh?” Kasumi opened her eyes, and there it was: The light at the end of the tunnel.

Nevertheless, Kasumi didn't let go off Ren for the rest of the haunted house and only felt secure enough to unclasp once they were outside. The others were already waiting for them in the bright sun.

”That jump scare at the end... I nearly pissed my pants!” Ann exclaimed but laughed anyways.

”I nearly squashed Mishi's hand! That ghost looked sooo scary and realistic!” Mika snivelled.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Akechi said dismissively.

“Easy for _you_ to talk!” Mishima scoffed at Akechi, then told the others: “I saw it clearly. That one ghost looked at him, hesitated, then quickly turned and left.”

“Nerds!” Mika said, without malice. “Let’s go see the pictures!”

They walked a short distance to the picture stand, and waited for their pictures to cycle through. Their pictures popped up onto the screen, and Ren was too busy trying some bubble tea he had bought to pay attention. He heard some gasps, laughter, and Mishima said, “oh man,” next to him. 

“Welp, cat’s out of the bag, sweet cheeks!” Ann said with a big grin (Morgana looked confused). “Third wheel my ass! You two are the cutest couple of the day!”

Kasumi was blushing, again. Curious, Ren looked up and froze in place. Right there on the screen, were him and Kasumi in the heat of the moment. Screaming at a zombie like she was trying to scare it away, Kasumi had her hand twisted in Ren’s shirt, clinging to his chest. Ren had his hands in his pockets, eyes closed, and his eyebrows sitting high on his forehead.

Even without looking at him, Ren could feel a dark aura emitting from Goro beside him who was very soon no longer interested in looking at the pictures.

“Look!” Morgana sounded breathless when a picture of him and Ann came up. His eyes were shining. “I’m buying twenty of these. I need proof when I wake up tomorrow and have to convince myself that it wasn't only the best dream of my life.” He excitedly stumbled to the stand.

They posed for a group picture in front of the fountain next, which was photo bombed by a theme park mascot dude in a teddy bear costume. Afterwards, the bear mascot hugged Akechi very enthusiastically. Akechi didn’t resist but had a hint of homicide in his very dismissive eyes.

They had lunch at the 3 Broomsticks. Kasumi confidently tried to walk into the men’s restroom because she had confused the signs and Ren had to stop her last minute. (”Are you _sure_ you don't need glasses?” Mishima asked her.)

Ann and Goro decided to share a chocolate pizza. Both Ren and Kasumi were BIG eaters, mostly because Ren suddenly felt like he hadn’t been eating in days. He got a huge burger with bacon, sausage and fries.

“You’re gonna eat ALL that?” Mika blurted when she spotted Kasumi’s gigantic serving of pancakes with extra pick n' mix in quantity, having only a venus salad for herself.

“It's basically frowned upon to eat healthily at a theme park, so it's fine,” Goro said diplomatically. “There are certain tastes and smells that evoke amusement parks, and they’re special because they’re things you can’t really get outside of parks or make at home. Hot dogs, turkey legs, churros, funnel cake—these classic theme-park foods are an attraction all on their own.” He turned to Kasumi. ”You should probably draw the line at that 3rd tub of pick n' mix though…”

“Uhm… OK.” Kasumi said, her cheeks full and puffy as always when she was eating something that was a little large for her relatively small mouth.

For a while they ate in silence when Akechi suddenly sighed, closing his eyes. “Ren, would you please stop that.”

Ren raised his eyebrows over a mouthful of food. “Hm?”

“Those funny little... sound effects of yours,” Akechi told him.

Now Ren was even more befuddled. He swallowed. ”What are you talking about?”

”Pretending that the french fry in your hand is an aircraft... forced to make an emergency landing on the dip.” Goro made a dismissive gesture. “You like to make random noises, mostly honking and whatnot.”

“It’s true,” Morgana told Ren. “When you're stacking the dishes, you're making sound effects of a robot doing the work. Whenever you're cutting meat or vegetables, you also make lightsaber sounds, and you sigh and grunt and go "Hmm" a lot. Like... you're trying to make the sound effects track to your life. “

”I don’t.” Ren said blankly.

”You definitely do.”

Red dismissed it, still thinking they were just making things up.

“You know, Mishi-kun also has some strange habits,” Mika revealed. ”He likes reading girl mags. Don't you, Mishi-kun?~,” she teased him, ”You like looking at all these pretty girls, do you spend all night fantasizing about getting your hair braided and talking about boys you like with them? I bet you stroke your little meat just thinking about getting all made up.”

“No, I don’t!” Mishima sighed, suffering.

“Pssh, nah I love ya little wimp.” Mika ruffled Mishima's hair.

”We look cool together,” Morgana said excitedly when he was looking at the pictures with Ann from the Haunted House, glancing over at her timidly.

“Yeah!” Ann beamed happily.

“Like a couple!” Morgana continued bravely.

“Yeah!” Ann smiled, throwing her arm around him. “Like a couple… of besties!”

Ren swallowed while he very clearly heard Goro snort next to him.

“I look fat!” Mika said, shocked, while looking at the pictures they had taken in front of the fountain.

”There are a lot of men out there who prefer plump women,” Akechi mocked her and Mika responded with an angry roar, her cute gentleness fading away very fast. Even though she had been an Akechi fangirl in the past, Mika had been considerately less nice to Akechi once she had somehow gotten his number and texted him. Goro had read her message but had never replied.

Later when Ren collected their food trays and went through the mind-numbing task of packing them into the tray return station, he suddenly HEARD THEM. HE HEARD THE ROBOT NOISES. He’d apparently been doing it for years without noticing it. From that moment on he never made the noises again. He thought.

After lunch, a part of them wanted to do the 4D dinosaur ride but Goro refused to go since they just ate and he didn’t want to get sick, so Ren and Goro split from the group and Kasumi who had eaten a lot kind of awkwardly stayed with them.

”Step right up and try your luck!” heckled an operator when they walked past a .22 caliber shooting gallery. 

“Should we try it?” Kasumi suggested.

”The chances of winning are laughably low. It's a waste of money,” Akechi replied.

”But here... doesn't it say that...” Kasumi pointed at the displayed labels that were posted around the booth, showing names and dates of people who had won prizes already that day.

”Those are just ads, designed to convince us that the game is possible to win, and that we ought to try.” Akechi said.

They were already moving on when Ren’s eyes got stuck on a plush animal on the wall of the shooting stand. He had to laugh quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Akechi asked, sounding uninterested.

“Nothing,” Ren replied, nodding his head slowly to a black-white colored stuffed cat that was on display among the prices and trophies. “That one… kinda reminds me of a cat I had.”

There was a very tense second where the three of them stood rigid. Then, as if struck by lightning, the fierce battle began: Goro shot forward to pick out the ray gun, except Kasumi got it faster. Goro tried to coax it from her but she didn’t budge.

Kasumi closed one eye, aimed at the target... and missed.

“Oh,” she said, sounding disappointed.

“Of course you wouldn’t hit it,” Goro said, pulling a mock-fascinated face at how ridiculous that shot was. “Or did you actually intend to hit the wall instead?”

Kasumi looked a bit disencouraged, putting the gun down. “I’ll go try the one over there for a while.” She went off, deciding to do the game with targets of spinning ducks that had to be hit by softballs instead. Ren walked after her, trying to cheer her up.

Without hesitation, Akechi picked up the gun and straight arm aimed at the little red star at the center of the paper, cocking back the hammer.

He missed.

“Tch…” he hissed. He glanced over quickly. ”Five more shots,” Goro ordered, pushing back his hair. ”With the same gun.”

Goro loaded. With the first three shots he scored thirty-six points, a twelve each time. The operator saw that the iPhone 11 Pro Max, roomba robot vacuum cleaner and giant plush banana were in danger. He took one of his ”magic bullets”. The next shot was a six.

”Hold on!” Akechi laid down his gun. ”There's something wrong here. I made a perfect shot that time.”

”Perhaps you trembled a little,” the operator said. ”It's the same gun.”

”I don't tremble,” Akechi answered, narrowing his eyes. ”I know the way I shoot.”

It was the operator's turn to tremble. Something about that guy made him jumpy.

Akechi stared at him. ”There's something fishy here,” he said menacingly.

The operator made no reply. He handed him the loaded handgun again. He had put a regular cartridge in it this time. Goro glanced at him again before he aimed. He scored another twelve and laid the gun down. ”Well?”

”It sometimes happens,” the operator said.

”It sometimes happens? Four twelves and a six! You don't even believe that yourself, do you?” Goro exclaimed, then suspected: ”You did something to the cartridge.”

The operator said nothing, growing sweatier by the minute. 

Ren had meanwhile been watching Kasumi until he was distracted by the roaring applause from the shooting gallery where they had left Akechi. He approached and watched Goro, who was still hitting the paper targets, drawing a crowd of admiring spectators.

“You did it again,” Ren pointed out after a while, standing behind him.

“What?” Akechi asked.

“You hit it, did your little dance... and went ‘weee' again.”

”...No, I didn’t,” Akechi clarified, serious while putting the gun down in annoyance.

“You did.”

“I did not.”

”You did. Did it in the Metaverse, too.”

“No, I did most certainly not go ‘weee’ like an overly excited child, and I will prove it to you by stoically shooting that little...” Akechi said while expertly aiming the gun again.

“You also talk, then suddenly drift off and stop mid-sentence,” Ren revealed to him.

“Really?” Akechi said, lowering the gun again, genuinely surprised. “I do that?”

Ren shrugged. “Happens a lot.”

Akechi was silent for a while. “What else?”

“You use 1920s vocabulary... and sometimes talk in law terminology when you’re aroused.“, Ren whispered to him.

Goro blushed a bit.

“Well, I used to think that you lose hair a lot... but it turned out to be just that former roommate of yours.”

Few minutes later Akechi had won not only the grand prize, but an armful of stuffed animals at the shooting gallery and walked around with them as a token of how awesome he was while Kasumi had only won a small squid plushie. Goro had also won the plush kitty that had reminded Ren of Morgana in cat form.

”You can have it if you want,” Akechi told Ren, handing it to him. ”Thanks,” he said, and accepted the gift with the same display of indifference.

Afterwards they were just walking around the park when suddenly, Goro stopped, awestruck, his eyes fixated on something in the distance. Ren searched for his eyes behind his white framed sunglasses, or for the reflection of whatever had him so excited. He was peering at something over his right shoulder. Ren wasn't quite sure what he saw among the crowd of theme park visitors, but he was curious.

It was… just a crazy crepe wagon, advertising a specialty that was ridiculously overpriced. They moved closer to inspect the item. 

“I’ve seen that one on TV,” Kasumi pointed out. “It went viral earlier this week!”

”Oh!” Akechi lifted his sunglasses and the shine in his eyes would have lit the whole city of Tokyo in a power failure. ”In that case, we need to try it.”

Goro was already heading for the queue, but Ren didn’t move an inch. “Would you buy it for me?” Akechi turned around to face him.

Ren squinted. 30k yen… that was a lot of money. For this price he could buy 200 servings of Big Bang Burgers or 300 Krispy Kreme doughnuts. He couldn’t make such an irresponsible expense.

”Why is it so expensive?” Ren said, indecisive.

”It's filled with white truffle cream cheese, capelin caviar, goji berry and edible golden leaves, all of that in a crepe,” Akechi explained after reading the description. ”The main reason for the price tag are the Alba white truffles, which are an extremely rare delicacy.”

”We could just buy regular ones,” Ren offered weakly.

”Sure, but those regular crepes don’t come with white truffles.”

”Hmm, well... at least the name 'crazy crepe' is justified?” Kasumi offered. ”I always thought it was a bit disappointing to call them 'crazy' when most flavors are just banana, strawberry... nothing too crazy, actually.”

”Some of the proceeds go towards charity, so there’s that.” Akechi added.

Ren sighed, again. Somehow, he did want to see Akechi’s face while getting to eat the delicious treat. Coincidentally, Ren _had_ gotten a little bonus at the flower shop lately for nailing the flower combinations. So, after a while, he whipped out his wallet and put three 10,000-yen notes on the counter of the food truck, trying not to feel guilty about that new pair of jeans he’d wanted to buy for himself. His wallet felt significantly lighter afterwards.

“Wow.” Eyes shining with joy, Goro received the crazy crepe, his eyes resting on the nearly shining object in his hands. ”It really looks delicious...” Transfixed by the crazy crepe, he tried it and commented on the taste in excruciating detail while walking away from the truck. Meanwhile, Ren had to smile at that one displaced strand of hair on Goro's forehead that was bobbing excitedly with every step. 

Soon after that, they ran into the others. Mika animatedly told them about all the “fun” they had missed at the 4D dinosaur ride. Goro offered the giant cuddly Rastafarian banana he had won to Ann who was extremely happy about it. Then they were bursting to talk about the must-have Instagram-worthy snacks in their hands and started to take pictures of each other.

As the three of them walked away while chatting enthusiastically, Ren squinted his eyes when all of a sudden, he realized that Ann, Mika and Goro were all holding crepes in their hands.

“W-wait,” Mishima gurgled out next to him while Ren’s soul slowly started leaving his body. “Y-you too…!?”

Ren reached for his forehead, recognizing the cruelty for the first time.

“Did you just…!” Morgana gasped out, pale faced and shaking as he gripped Ren's shoulder, realizing that all three of them shared the sentiment.

“Blew 30k yen for a shitty sounding crepe?!” Mishima cried. “Yes, yes, holy shit, I did!”

Ren nodded, bitterly, stupefied by the realization of the unpleasant truth. An unsettling resemblance dawned upon Morgana, Mishima and Ren. Without really realizing it before, all three of them had become slaves to their voracious, seductive and Instagram-addicted masters. They had been keeping them on a leash, playing them like instruments.

They had lost Kasumi and couldn’t reach her on her phone since she had no battery, so they just decided to do one more ride since they were already here. It was a rather tame jungle ride that was probably more suitable for children. It definitely had some funky monkey sounds going out loud.

There were just going up a hill so they were hanging there when there was a sudden mechanical malfunction and the ride stopped. But the animatronic monkeys didn’t. The noise of 100 plus robotic monkeys dancing and opening and closing their mouths rhythmically soon became an auditory hellscape. The ride's song was blaring and they were stuck in the boat while the music played as nauseum. The park operators apparently didn't have a speaker installed in the ride at the time, so nobody had any idea what was going on. A wasp got stuck in Goro’s shirt at some point and his mood quickly turned for the worst. 

”I’m pretty sure this is the definition of torture,” Mishima sighed.

Meanwhile, Mika passed the time sharing her work related drama with everyone and showing them pictures of shootings on her phone.

“...and I just wonder if Yohanna invited the boys over to mess with them. She knew April and Shandi had boyfriends. Yohanna just didn’t win because for some people, crowning an adulterer wouldn’t be sending a great message to young girls and...”

”She probably lost at the casting show because of sabotage,” Akechi interrupted her. He couldn't care less about the girl's private drama, but being forced to listen to it for more than 30 minutes he found himself unable to endure it any longer without commentary. Ren glanced around the two. Mika and Akechi: A duel of facades, each trying to out-glib and big time the other. 

”Ah, haha... What?” Mika said in surprise, then switched back to her prim and proper mode. ”You mean... someone spread rumors about her?”

“To be honest, I don't really care, I’m just observant. But yes, I did imply that,” Akechi said, sounding plainly bored. “I assume that among the contestants was a mastermind who has been sabotaging the careers of others to get ahead. It's not uncommon in such TV shows. Agencies can't do anything to her because she's too popular. Judging from the pictures you showed us, the culprit might have been jealous of the darling of the public because she looks different than the average Japanese woman, so naturally, the audience would have interest in her regardless of how 'pretty' she actually is. This means the culprit was most likely someone who conforms to regular Japanese beauty standards.”

Mika looked at him, narrowing her eyes. ”Are you by any chance suspecting _me_ of spreading the rumors?”

”Perhaps,” Akechi said innocently, crossing his arms.

”I actually felt bad for Yohanna!” Ann butted in. ”I saw the show on TV. She nailed the Milan fashion challenge, as well as the nude photo shoot. I loved her photos and confidence.”

”Oh Ann-chan...” Mika snapped at her, for the first time dropping her cute facade in front of her. ”You're just teaming up with him because of your stupid crush on Akechi-kun!”

“WHAT?” Ann blushed angrily. “I-I just said I liked his outfit...!”

“It’s not like he’d _ever_ be interested in you!” Mika pouted.

“Why not?” Goro rolled his eyes, growing tired of the conversation. “I do appreciate someone like her who doesn’t overthink.”

“T-thanks, I guess...” Ann sighed. ”Though, it _does_ sound a little like you're calling me stupid.”

“Is that what you think, Akechi-kun? We're models, so we have lots of potential malice and a lack of brain!” Mika bitched at him. ”Well, try _thinking_ when you’re on less than 800 calories a day! It’s not like boys would ever understand, you get to eat pancakes and ice cream and you’re still thin as a Pocky stick!”

“I’m not a stick…” Ren protested weakly, but was ignored by everyone when the fighting escalated.

”OK, I can no longer ignore how much of a scumbag you are to Amamiya the whole time! Why the heck do you spend time with him, Amamiya?” Mishima pointed an accusing finger at Akechi. “He’s a goddamn asshole!”

“Well, isn’t it the same for you?” Goro replied, mildly annoyed.

“He's kinda right, you know,” Morgana shrugged, gesturing at Mika. ”Why do you let her do with you what she wants?”

”I...” Mishima seemed very small all of a sudden.

”You should apologize to Akechi-kun, Mishima! He's been nothing but kind to us all day!” Ann interjected.

“It's really cute how you keep flattering him, Ann-chan! Too bad you'll never have a chance with Akechi-kun, since he’s not into women!” Mika said grimly.

“It’s a bit pretentious, isn’t it?” Akechi scoffed. “To assume I’m not into women in general just because I ignored _your_ text messages.”

“Oh shut it!” Mika blurted out. ”No straight man on earth runs a food blog!”

“Mika...” Mishima suddenly asked her, very solemn. ”Why do you like me?”

She asked back, “Why?”

“Yes,” Mishima said, “Why. Please. I want to know.”

“You’re sweet.” She rolled her eyes up. “Sweetness is… sexy… I don’t know. But so is… mystery.” Mika stared at him straight on. “And I think shy men are romantic.”

Mishima's stomach made an indignant noise like a forgotten telephone receiver with an angry caller on the other end.

“How many people in this world are like me?” Mishima asked her solicitously.

Mika sighed. “Now you're implying I'm superficial? Do I really appear like that?”

“No, of course you don't… but I think that…” It was Mishima's turn to sigh, contemplatively. ”I just sense that you want to rearrange my life in a significant way.”

There was an awkward, very hostile silence afterwards. For 45 long minutes they sat there with the song blaring away which was now occasionally interrupted by the vaguely threatening announcement: “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE HAPPIEST CRUISE THAT EVER SAILED....HAS STOPPED. At that point... we anticipate a lengthy delay.”

There was then an announcement that the ride was not able to be fixed and they would be evacuating passengers. At some point while they were waiting to be rescued, after being pummeled by the music for longer than humans should have to endure, the music FINALLY STOPPED. Ren was relieved since he couldn't stand the song anymore.

The mood had reached its low point. Airplanes were flying low in the evening sky, crossing in front of the setting sun. The girls and Morgana went to the restrooms while the Ren, Mishima and Goro waited near a bench.

“I keep her in cashmere. A great deal of cashmere,” Mishima murmured. “But sometimes I wonder: If I married Mika, would she make me buy her Lacroix gowns until we finalized our divorce?” Mishima swallowed, hard. ”But... I still can't end it. It's just... I like to make her smile, you know...? Haven’t you ever wanted to make someone happy...?”

Ren and Akechi stayed silent, just staring into the landscape.

“You guys must probably think I’m a pathetic wimp.” Mishima's shoulders slumped.

Goro's eyes fell on him coldly, untouched. “Not really… not because of that, anyways,” Akechi replied. “Money… women… mistresses… You would be surprised how many criminal cases I’ve been dealing with that had been caused by weak human emotions, out of control.”

”You know... I'm not an idiot. Lately, the question 'Why not end up with her?' floats into my line of vision all the time. Sometimes I wonder why I even like her,” Mishima sighed.

Ren said nothing. Akechi regarded him like some pitiable object, unwillingly answering: ”Well, the most logical reason is that she has a better body than most other girls you know. Despite of how useless, boring, physically beautiful she really is.”

Mishima sighed deeply. “I’m sorry about calling you an asshole earlier,” he manned up and told Akechi. “That wasn't fair. I’m just jealous... because you’re handsome… way more handsome than me. Dude, you should be a model. Like, no homo. But yeah.”

“Thank you,” Akechi said, sounding completely indifferent about it. He probably couldn't even believe that he was speaking to someone as far beneath him as Mishima and left considerable space between them at all times, determinedly refusing the mint bonbon which Mishima offered.

“I got a second coke per accident,” Morgana said when he came back from the vending machine, the girls joining soon after.

“Too many calories,” Mika replied grimly. “Ask Ann-chan.”

“I don’t want it,” Ann sighed.

“Oh, can I have it?” Akechi asked. “I feel rather thirsty. I'll take-“

“Actually, yeah, give it here,” Mika said and gulped down the coke just so Goro wouldn't get to have it.

Since they were all exhausted after the long day, Ann, Morgana, Mika and Mishima decided to go home. Kasumi was still nowhere to be found. Before they disbanded, Morgana pulled Ren close one last time.

”Ren… you're my friend, aren’t you?” he sighed. ”Tell me the truth. Do I have a chance with Lady Ann?”

Ren looked at him in silence, then released a sigh, that went from very thoughtful to indecisive before ending in a very definite final negative buzzer sound.

“I knew it. I’ve been such a lovesick idiot.” Morgana looked sad. ”I'll end up being forever alone.”

“You won’t,” Ren offered. “Don't worry.”

“You think I’ll find someone better than Lady Ann?” Morgana said doubtfully. “I don’t believe that. Maybe I’ll find someone... but nothing will ever compare to what I feel for Ann. Man, but I don’t want to stay alone for the rest of my life.”

“You won’t,” Ren said.

“I know.” Morgana sighed. “I’ll just let myself be adopted by a beautiful millionaire lady.”

“Mishy... take this.” Mika said while they headed towards the park's exit.

“Huh?” Mishima blinked.

“It's 100,000 yen. I've been getting a lot of gigs recently, so its no big deal. Just take it.”

”Thanks...?” Mishima said, baffled.

Mika stopped, not looking at him. “I want to thank you for putting up with... me. You're not the first guy I've treated like this... but none of them have stuck around as long as you.”

Mishima stared at her, sighing deeply.

“You deserve better, so I want to learn,” Mika said. ”Lets go get some crepes, don't worry, I'll pay. This isn't a trick, I just realized that... I'm lucky to have you. I didn't see it until now, but you're my Mishiman. And I'm your Mika. Umm, hold my hand while we walk... please...”

“Mika… Listen...” Mishima stopped. A wind was blowing. “I’ve learned what it’s like to be alone, and… I think I’m in love with you.” Mishima said this last part quickly, forcing it out. Almost superstitiously, Mika turned toward him, then, suddenly, Mika broke into laughter.

“Ahaha, thanks for playing along, Bitchima! Don't worry, you can pay it back later. I just needed to get the money off my hands for a while. Don't tell this to anyone, alright babe? Now, I want you to go pick up some dresses for me, I have a photoshoot in two hours so don't be late. Thanks~!”

Akechi and Ren were the last ones left. The last park area they visited was Harry Potter Wizard world. It was pretty cool, recreating the now-famous, immersive world of wizards and witches complete with the majestic Hogwarts Castle that had moving pictures everywhere; inundated with guests rushing to grab a spot in the line for the amazing attractions. They saw flying furniture and screaming, shaking plants with peculiar faces. Some English speaking little kids begged Ren to get into a picture with them in front of the Hogwarts Express steam train which he confusedly complied to, and they absolutely insisted with pantomime that he left his glasses on.

The entire time, the atmosphere had fallen a bit tense between Goro and Ren. They were just walking next to each other, glancing at the spectacle and even doing the Flight of the Hippogriff ride without saying a single word to each other. While they were walking around the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade with its snow-capped roofs, they silently stared at music shops with string and wind instruments in the window, the cello beginning to play without aid of any human hands every few minutes or so. 

It was only when they walked past the shop-windows of merchandise stores on their way out of the area that Goro suddenly drew to a halt. Eyes fixed on a dark grey and blue 100% wool scarf that had a beautiful Ravenclaw house patch on one end, Goro touched Ren’s arm to get his attention. “That... Would you—”

“No,” Ren deadpanned.

“Come on,” Goro insisted, waving his hand. “It would make for a nice souvenir.”

“Nope,” Ren repeated, unwavering. It was bad enough that Goro had let him finance his foolish obsession for unreasonably exclusive food. Of course he liked making Goro smile, and it was the easiest way to do that by just buying him gifts, but Ren was still a broke high school student and Goro already earned his own money, so there was absolutely no reason to continue this. It was true that the scarves were pretty cool looking and he had thought about buying one earlier, too, but they were premium priced merchandise and Goro wasn’t even familiar with the fantasy novels so he had already decided he wouldn’t give in this time.

His refusal meanwhile actually seemed to catch Goro off-guard, and his expression turned slightly annoyed.

“I thought it would be nice to have matching ones,” he said, sounding slightly pissed-off now about Ren’s negative response.

“You could buy it yourself,” Ren reminded him.

There was no humor in Ren's eyes, and Goro was staring back at him in agony. There was some electric tension between them for a moment but then suddenly, it stopped abruptly.

“Well, that’s…” Goro’s gaze drifted off. Then there was a very strange silence. At first, Ren thought that Goro was pissed, even partially expecting him to throw a tantrum that might ensue if he wouldn’t succumb to Goro’s will. But then the mood changed significantly.

“My apologies,” Goro said, completely sober and calm now as he stared off into the distance. “I shouldn’t be expecting you to spend your money on me. It’s uncalled-for to get materialistic like that. After all, it’s not about what we can buy each other, but about sharing moments with each other.”

Ren nodded, very serious.

“Actually... Soon in my life, I learned to be satisfied with the things that I had,” Goro told him. ”I said in my heart, if my mother couldn’t afford to buy it for me, I didn’t need it. I learned how to wait for the things that I desired. Throughout my early school years, my wardrobe stayed basically the same with just a few new clothing items every now and then. When I got into high school, I got a nice high quality uniform. I will never forget the day when I wore that uniform for the first time... how professional and different I looked.”

Akechi actually smiled fondly at the memory and Ren was relieved for a moment. He wanted to get moving again, when suddenly... Goro cast his eyes downwards.

“Ha… I don’t know what got into me. It must be because I never got any presents from friends or family on my birthday or on Christmas.”

Ren's smile faded away. No. _Don’t give me that look._ He tried not to think of Goro's lonely childhood, a small Goro waiting patiently for Santa Clause on Christmas every year and his ensuing disappointment about never getting a single present.

“So usually, I would get nothing if I didn’t buy them for myself. The worst Christmas was when I bought myself a picture dictionary from the 100 yen store. Well… it was a stupid present, anyways. It’s almost funny now that I think about it.” Goro smiled, the sadness never leaving his eyes. “Presents mean nothing. Especially if it's a picture dictionary.”

There was a pause.

“You’re still doing it,” Ren grumbled.

“Excuse me?” Goro acted all confused now.

“Eyes glancing sideways in a sad kicked puppy manner.” Ren commented, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

Goro seemed speechless for a moment.

“Sorry about that,” he said, regarding him coolly. “I just overshared because I felt comfortable telling you. I believed you didn’t mind this side of me... it seems I was wrong about that.”

Ren glinted. “You just brought out your sob story because you know you fucked up earlier.”

“Well…” Goro scoffed. “I’m sorry for boring you with my _sob story_ about those periods of abject poverty while my father had been living off tax expenses on the fat of the land.” Akechi turned on his heel, away from him.

Ren took a deep breath.

“Please stop talking about your Dad,” Ren exhaled, deadpan. “It's such a turn-off.”

Akechi flinched.

This had probably been the wrong answer option, because there were no confidant bonus points for the rest of the evening but Ren still thought it had been worth it. Akechi was behaving like he was on his period afterwards and Ren had to accept several agonizing insults thrown at him, swallowing all of them in silence.

It had gotten pretty late already and the park would close soon. In the public restroom, Goro was returning from the stall and taking his time with carefully washing his hands while being compelled to listen to the weepy words of resident Moaning Myrtle.

His vision was suddenly obscured by a stretch of green when someone had soundlessly approached him from behind, wrapping something around his neck several times.

Goro looked up at his reflection in the mirror to find an authentic Slytherin scarf with grey stripes and green tassels around himself. Ren was standing behind him, a red-gold Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck.

”Merry Christmas,” Ren deadpanned.

“Couldn’t buy the blue one for me?” Goro sighed. “I found it’d suit me better.”

“Nope,” Ren said darkly. “Greens are the bad guys.”

Their eyes met in the mirror. “I’m not even mad,” Goro said, watching their reflections with interest in his eyes while raising a hand to touch his scarf suggestively with a smirk. He leaned back against Ren a bit, resting his head back against him. “We look good together.”

“We look hot together.” It was like a light switch for an erection. They were out in the open of the restroom, anyone could have walked in on them, but caring wasn’t really something junkies did much. Ren reached around Goro and let his hands wander up the front of his body, squeezing Goro’s flat chest. Then, with a sudden, forceful shove, he had Akechi bent over the sink. With rushed movements, Ren struggled for a while to open Goro’s pants and pull them down a bit then urgently rubbed the front of his pants against Akechi’s ass that was clothed only by his underwear. Akechi could do nothing but hold onto the sink while Ren held his hips down, rubbing up against him harsh and desperate, teeth clenched like he was really one second short of snapping. For a while, there was nothing but the sound of clothes rutting against each other and Ren’s low breath while Akechi gasped, eagerly trying to push back against him.

Then Ren grabbed Goro’s wrist and flipped him around, trapping him against the sink while cupping his face and kissing him, hard. Goro kissed him back immediately, all but tongue fucking into his mouth.

Then, in the middle of their heated make out session, their lips sealed, hands all over each other, chest to chest and thigh to thigh, the public restroom door swung open on squeaky hinges… and then Ren’s eyes met Kasumi’s.

Kasumi’s eyes met Ren’s.

Then Kasumi’s eyes met Akechi’s.

Akechi’s eyes met Kasumi’s.

Kasumi stared at them.

They stared back.

Kasumi stared back.

They stared back.

Kasumi stared back, her mouth dropping open in slow motion.

They stared back.

And then she walked away, very sluggishly, with a traumatized look on her face.

“You idiot! It’s your fault!” Akechi hissed, accusing him immediately while fighting his way out of Ren’s arms who was paralyzed like he had just been struck by a _Petrificus Totalus_. Goro proceeded with quickly adjusting his brand-new scarf and combing his hair with his fingers to make sure he looked presentable like this was the most important thing to do right now.

“What?” Ren panted out, stressed. It was too late now, it had already happened: They had been discovered, and the situation was precarious, but despite the situation and his state of stupor he felt the immense urge to say: “You started it.”

Half an hour and an extremely awkward and painfully long train ride later, Kasumi, Goro and Ren were sitting at a sushi restaurant. Ren and Goro sat next to each other, Kasumi on the other side of the table, looking disturbed to say the least. On the table between them was a gigantic, incredibly yummy looking yet untouched sushi boat that Goro had paid for (for a change).

“S…Senpai…?” Kasumi raised her voice, awkwardly. “So… when you said you liked someone…” She swallowed, looking up from her lap. “That person… was Akechi-kun…?”

There was an awkward silence before Ren nodded, a droplet of sweat on his temple.

Probably, maybe, definitely, it had been a bad idea to take Kasumi with them when they were still in a state of raw lust like wild animals. Even though there had been security cameras EVERYWHERE at the park, it had been kind of predictable that they wouldn’t be able to control themselves, nonetheless. 

“I’m unsure if I fully understand the situation just yet?” Akechi inquired innocently, leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table while he looked around between Ren and Kasumi. “Is there a reason for any sort of hardships between the two of us, Yoshizawa-san?” Akechi inquired, acting oblivious.

“No,” Kasumi said, staring into space with an expression of extreme focus. “No… ships. Just a boat.”

Akechi blinked at her, uncomprehending. “Say it again?”

“A boat,” Kasumi repeated, blinking dumbly. “A… sushi boat.”

She lowered her gaze, desperate.

The silence was deafening. Ren even thought he could hear some crickets chirp. That had probably been the worst joke he had heard in all of his life and even Kasumi looked painfully aware of this fact.

“Kasumi,” Ren addressed her, his expression blank. “Would you mind if…”

“S-sure, Senpai!” Kasumi replied, quickly turning red upon being addressed by him. “I won’t tell anyone about what I saw! You can count on me. My lips are sealed!”

Ren was relieved, but it was just really awkward nonetheless. Kasumi was a pure soul who had probably only seen a penis in a biology textbook once and had a very limited concept of the many forms of love. What she had witnessed had befuddled her beyond words.

“I’m… just… so terribly confused,” Kasumi said, staring down at the table.

Ren did not say a single word, so Goro was forced to take over. “Well…” Goro sighed, gesticulating purposefully. “As far as I understood, we’re here to clear up all confusions to avoid any sort of misunderstandings. Go ahead and ask if there is anything unclear… about the situation.”

It looked like she was close to losing an ongoing battle between her over-politeness against the strong innocent curiosity that was nagging at her. “It’s just that… I don’t understand…” She swallowed, then looked up with big eyes.

“Who plays the role of the girl!?” Kasumi blurted out confusedly.

What followed was the most awkward silence imaginable... Even though for Ren it actually wasn’t that bad. Actually, he was already opening his mouth to answer her question when he felt a very painful kick to his leg under the table.

“I cannot see how this would in any way relate to the topic at hand,” Akechi smiled reservedly while also blinking in irritation.

“I just…” Kasumi‘s voice fell really quiet. “...don’t want to be a disturbance.” She looked a bit depressed.

“No, you aren’t,” Ren told her, fast. He really didn’t want her to feel like he was just giving her sympathy attention. Since Goro decided to stay silent determinedly, as if trying to make a point, Ren spoke up again to clarify: “It’s fun. Hanging out with you. We’re glad that you tagged along.”

“Oh… OK.” Kasumi looked up, smiling timidly. “I-it’s fun hanging out with you too, Senpai!”

“So this is how it’s going to be.” Goro crossed his arms, smiling but not trying really hard to cover up the coldness in his voice.

Ren nodded, “We’ll all stay friends.”

Akechi then asked Kasumi, “Are you really fine with that?”

“Yes!” Kasumi exclaimed, back to her usual excited self. “M-maybe… I can look at it like this: Senpai and Akechi-kun are my European friends! I don’t know any Europeans but I’ve heard that all that kissing and hugging is how they express their friendship!”

Hot blood gushed into Ren’s cheeks while his soul was shattering just a bit.

“Well, that’s…” Goro said slowly, discreetly rolling his eyes, but then decided to just eat the sushi instead.

Sojiro and Futaba returned that evening and they sat together down Leblanc at night to hear their report on Hawaii over curry, then they wished each other a good night and the two boys retreated to the attic.

“Well, that was turbulent.” Goro said. ”Your group of friends is bothersome as it is already, so I'd prefer it if I'd at least get to choose which ones to spend time with. I prefer to live my life as drama free as can be.”

“It’s wrong to exclude her,” Ren replied. “You know that.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that. In actuality, I haven’t been talking about Yoshizawa.” He rolled his eyes. ”Those two... I avoid those kinds of people like the plague.”

“Oh,” Ren said. Well, he couldn’t really deny that he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy hanging out with Mishima and Mika much, either.

“About Yoshizawa... It’s what they call a ménage-à-trois, isn’t that true?” Goro asked casually while they were lazily fooling around in bed. “Do you enjoy it? Being admired by her?”

Ren sighed. “Not in the slightest,” he said truthfully.

“She seemed anxious of me.”

“She’s jealous,” Ren murmured.

“Because I stole you away from her?”

Ren grumbled, lazily painting Goro’s face with the fringe at the end of his Slytherin scarf.

“Well, if that’s the case… tell her she can have you back as soon as I grow weary of you.” Goro said coldly.

“That won’t happen.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“I’ll keep you forever...” Ren muttered, moving closer.

“Unenforceable,” Akechi replied. ”Aspirational only.”

“…and now, I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Ren told him.

“Voidable for unreasonableness,” Goro murmured.

Ren drew away the fabric from Goro’s neck and sucked on his collarbone, leaving a dark red mark where no one would see because Akechi wore his shirts buttoned all the way up to the collar. He smirked, inspecting the mark that was the revenge for the scratches on his back, then sucked a trail of hickies down to Akechi’s navel. “Lube,” he demanded, and Akechi groaned.

“I told you to make a habit out of having it before we start,” Akechi complained, but he flipped over anyway to reach into Ren’s school bag and dig out something that looked like a whole container of lube. “…why did you bring so much?”

“I got my reasons.”

“I have work tomorrow.” Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “It would be unwise to do anything that would restrain my ability to sit properly in a chair.”

Ren leaned forward, letting their foreheads and noses touch gently while their authentic Hogwarts scarves got tangled up in each other.

“Can’t be wise, and in love… at the same time,” he murmured.

“…you idiot,” Akechi replied guardedly, “Stop saying stupid things like…” before Ren shut him up with a kiss.

—

“Thanks for helping at the store.” Sojiro told him several weeks later.

“Sure.” Ren said, quickly unwinding the apron. “I’ll head out.”

“Got a date?” Sojiro inquired suspiciously.

“Yup,” Ren said curtly. “Cinema.”

“Now, don’t rush out like that” Sojiro sighed. “You haven’t eaten anything all day. At least grab a bite before you leave. You can’t just live off air and love alone, boy.”

Ren realized that he had indeed forgotten to eat all day. He was so hungry now that he ate cereal out of a box. Then he sprinted up the stairs with large steps but was stopped mid-way when Sojiro leaned against the counter and said: “A word.”

Ren froze mid-step.

“Hm?” he said, very quietly.

“I forgot to flip the sign last night,” Sojiro announced grumpily. “And briefly went in to check the store.”

Ren stopped breathing, his glasses glazing over. Last night… What did he do in the evening time slot last night again? He wasn’t entirely sure. Didn’t he take Goro to Kichijoji for some darts? Yeah, that had to be it. He could clearly remember that. No, wait. The darts place was closed on Mondays. Or was it Friday?

“Look, I know you're boning the detective boy,” Sojiro took him to task, and Ren near jumped out of his skin.

“I know it's none of my business and I've been a horny teenager too once, God damnit, I wish I could still go 6 times in a row like that... good times,” Sojiro sighed nostalgically.

Ren’s soul was shattering. Absolutely Not turning around to face him, he began to sweat profusely.

“Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you that you're having a good time. But you need to keep it down on workdays. Just yesterday you made the pictures fall from the wall downstairs, I almost mistook it for an earthquake. Also, you're scaring my customers if you make the ceiling shake like that. The running TV sure doesn't cover up those squeaking sounds and my customers sure as hell don't believe me that you've been practicing how to hammer nails for the last 2 weeks. Can’t you just move the bed away from the wall a bit? That always did the trick for me when I was young... Gotta tell ya, I sure didn’t mind pounding my girls back then in their rooms even if their parents were around.”

Ren swallowed, which was an immense struggle to do.

“And tell the boy that he needs to keep his voice down, sweet Jesus…” Sojiro shook his head with a sigh, shielding his eyes. “He’s going to wake up the whole of bloody Japan. It's good for you that you apparently have a large one but the ”Oh God” and ”Fuck me harder” gets old after the 100th time…”

There was visible steam emitting from Ren's head as he ascended the stairs with extremely stiff movements.

“Also, you ARE using protection, aren't you?” Sojiro called after him but Ren Amamiya’s soul had already left his body. “Don't get me started on that!…”


	18. Akechi’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Goro have a very honest relationship now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a smol filler chapter
> 
> I'll go to sleep now and post the actual next chapter in the morning.... gooood night

Ren’s gentle sleep was discontinued abruptly when a sharp pain tore through his body. He felt himself falling into a great darkness. He was growling in pain, his face buried in his hands, but there was no way to escape. As he collapsed, twisting in pain, rage burned through his mind: Death was nothing.

Now, after more than a year of fighting shadows in the Metaverse and barely scraping by, Ren would consider his pain tolerance to be on the high side. During his time as leader of the Phantom Thieves he would often be forced to overlook the pain in order to take responsibility for the safety and health of the other team members. The pain he woke up to on that morning, however, hurt like a mother. He only saw white. He couldn’t breathe. At one point, he switched from laying on his stomach to laying on his back. When he was on his back, it was easier to turn and cough, which was kind of an intuitive reaction of him to feel less pain.

When his senses slowly returned and he was able to perceive anything other than rippling pain, he pried open his eyes in the harsh light of morning. He saw Akechi standing there at the end of the attic bed, holding two stripes of hard warm wax in his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Ren yelled, the most emotional he had sounded in months.

“Removing the hair from your legs,” Akechi said innocently, completely calm.

Ren stifled an angry sob after several seconds of nothing but struggling for words: _“Why?”_

Goro’s smile was cold. “It had been bothering me for quite some time now.”

“Why?” Ren repeated, drawing his completely bare and now very sensitive legs closer to his body, carefully inspecting the skin where the hair had been ripped out against the direction of growth. He touched the places in sorrow as if he had just lost something very precious to him. He felt robbed, betrayed.

“I did not agree to this,” Ren stated, devastated.

“I imagined it’d be more tolerable if I were to surprise you.” Goro tilted his head. “Our worst fears lie in anticipation.”

Ren took a deep breath, but this time he was unable to not get upset. He clenched his teeth. “It hurt."

“You’ll get over it. Besides, you prefer my body to be smooth too, don’t you? That being said, I wouldn’t mind it if you’d shave your downstairs.” Akechi was already turning away and on his way out when he swiftly, nonchalantly shattered Ren’s self-esteem in only one sentence: “Hiding it in a bush doesn’t make your marginally above average-sized organ appear any larger than it is.”

A sinister chill went through the air, unusually cold for the summer season and an antagonizing silence hung like fog over them. Ren said nothing, just sat there, then shot him a furious glare before retreating underneath the blanket.

“What,” Goro said softly, halting and turning at the top of the staircase. “You’re not joining me for breakfast?”

“I had considered it,” Ren said grimly to the wall. “Before you insulted my dick.”

“Oh, don’t be a crybaby.”

Futaba, sitting at the coffee shop counter downstairs and watching TV while having curry, was blinking confusedly at the two boys as they came down the stairs a few moments later. “What the hell were you doing just now? I heard some really weird noises going on up there.”

“I just helped Ren move some furniture,” Goro said pleasantly. “The interior was in urgent need of some… realignment.” Ren said nothing, still fighting back tears of betrayal.

“Lies…” Futaba suspected, her glasses glazing over suspiciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was Goro's revenge for ren's "sob story" comment in the last chapter.


	19. Ren's Hometown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Ren visit Ren's hometown, back to the roots of where his path of justice began.

30 miles away from Tokyo, a police officer had been waiting all week. He seemed his usual cool self as he had gone to church that Saturday morning, ate a polite amount of lunch, listening to the small talk of his wife, then, with a smile, hugging his girls, petting the family dog and after bringing out the trash, he was free. “I’ll see you after bowling!” he called out as he headed to his old bulky land rover.

It was hot, so he kept the windows down and listened to country music on the radio on until the static obscured the music too much to bear. Where he was going, they didn’t have good radio reception, but they had something else. Over the past years, the place had attracted lots of managers and high-ranking officials in need of blowing off some steam, far away from the ever-present cameras of media journalists.

The rural neighborhoods out here had begun falling apart in the 1960s with skyrocketing crime. The rural cities quickly woke up from this nightmare after 20XX: Crime plummeted in many towns, and soon, there was only one left. It was Yokohama's last bastion: the official’s tribute to “keep the peace”.

He’d discovered this place years ago when he was still just an officer-in-training; one of his colleagues had hinted that there was a lot of drug activity and prostitution in this forgotten hollow in the middle of nowhere. When they had arrived, everyone had scattered within minutes. But based on what he had seen, he had already known that he would come back.

Driving through dirty country roads, he cracked open another beer and gulped it down, his gut tightening in a familiar way. He didn’t allow himself too many of these trips—he wasn’t some kind of sex addict. Since he was a cop himself, he had a pretty good idea which days were safe to come out, and with local police tied up with the juvenile bank robbery case, it was as safe as this sort of thing would ever be. He crushed the beer can in his hand and tossed it out the window before cracking open another.

Half an hour and several beers later, he arrived at the mostly deserted railway station on the outskirts of the town. He was pulling his car over, parking slightly off of the road. He opened the last beer of the six pack and went outside, then strolled along the road, ignoring the tightness in his chest as his eyes stared ahead. His slightly blurry vision adjusted enough to make out some figures, some with cigarettes, and some bubbly, over-friendly, over-talkative girl who could clearly take you to someone at the rave. The man wasn’t interested in drugs right now, he was seeking something else. He took a deep breath and crumpled his last beer can before reaching down to palm his cock to get it stirring.

There he was, standing at the side of the road, leaning against the bus stop sign. He was slender, had light brown hair, good grooming and form-fitting clothes. Actually, the boy’s clothes were a bit too prim and proper looking for his line of work, but he knew it wasn’t unusual for hookers to dress professionally in order to avoid police attention. He was staring off into the distance with his arms crossed, looking confident and focused. Of course he was. They were all here for a reason, there was no point in trying to hide it. He was ready to get sucked, and that boy over there, waiting patiently, was the person who was ready to suck him. It was easy. This was fine. Better, much better than cheating on his wife and messing up his family, he thought. Every man had needs. At least he had figured out a way how to deal with this.

Akechi, meanwhile, had always had a sixth sense for crime around him. Fully aware of his surroundings, he had of course noticed the tall, faceless, overweight, thirty-something man in jeans who was approaching him, currently trying to light a cigarette. Nevertheless, Akechi felt no need to be on alert. Predators usually looked for people who were meek, weak, unfocused, and distracted. Criminals look for easy pickings, for someone who they can take by surprise—just as you can sense people's feelings, others can sense yours as well… unless they are drunk. The faceless man swayed like a tall tree in high wind and Akechi was extremely certain that he was wasted enough to not pose any threat.

”You've got it backward?” Akechi informed him disdainfully.

”What?” the man asked rather loudly, looking in his general direction, adjusting his red baseball cap.

”Flip your cigarette around? In case you don’t want to hurt yourself, that is…” Akechi suggested, condescending. “You're… attempting to light the filter.”

”Oh shit,” he muttered. He lit his smoke. Akechi meanwhile just sighed, staring off into the distance while choosing not to complain about the man’s filthy habit.

”Hey,” he grumbled, stumbling into Akechi's direction. He stopped next to him, his body language edgy, unsure.

“Well?” Akechi asked, not moving from his leaning position against the bus stop sign.

“Never seen ya around here,” the man whispered, careful to avoid speaking aloud. “You sure seem mighty tense. What, you fresh meat or sumthin’, boy?”

“No… sir,” Akechi replied unkindly, the last part sounding particularly arrogant, but the man was too distracted, noticing now how beautiful he was, flawless really—he was especially fazed by the little jump of his gracefully shaped upper lip with every syllable he said. The man could tell by his flawless skin that he was fairly young.

“How old’r’ya, boy?” he whispered, the boy’s pristine, polished look sending a surge of a thrill through him.

“Eighteen, as of June,” Akechi said, staring off into the distance. “Now, for God’s sake, would you stop calling me ‘boy’”.

_Only just legal_, the man thought, and he grinned in spite of himself. The youngster’s angelic face in combination with that dismissive glint in his eyes… This one was the jackpot. He wondered if he’d resist if things would get a little rough.

“Jump into the car, son,” the man said, “Then I’m gonna teach you how to suck a man’s cock. Happy fuckin’ belated birthday.”

“Excuse me…?” Akechi said, mystified, not having understood a single word. He was having severe difficulties understanding his rural accent. Just to be on the safe side, he took a precautions step backwards, carefully watching him come closer.

Ren finally returned from the railway station’s public restroom, saving Akechi from the awkwardness of the situation. “What’s up,” he asked the stranger, presenting himself in an assertive manner.

“Hey, kid.” the man said to Ren. ”You holding?”

“Sorry,” Ren said with a neutral expression. “I got nothing.”

”Then you fuckin' suck, dude,” he said, coming up to Ren and exhaling a puff of smoke in his face.

The insult didn't seem to faze Ren. Like many guys from the countryside, he was a hard-ass. If he didn't return fire, he'd lose his respect. If he lost his respect, he'd start messing with him. Having grown up here, and also having learned to negotiate with dangerous shadows of many personality traits (Upbeat, Timid, Irritable or Gloomy), Ren knew by now how these guys had to be operated.

”Whatever, _cockrocket_,” Ren deadpanned, choosing an extra-strong insult and taking a step toward him to signify he wasn't afraid. ”I was about to ask you the _same thing_.”

The dude raised an eyebrow, impressed... Then slowly walked off.

“So this barbarian village full of criminals is where you grew up?” Akechi sighed. “Explains a lot.”

Soon after that, their bus arrived, and they went inside. They were the only people in the very old looking bus. No one asked them for a ticket and Ren didn’t buy one, so Akechi didn’t either.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into coming to your hometown,” Goro said while regarding his own reflection in the dirty bus window. “I would rather have watched the baseball game tonight… or gone to the gym.”

“I asked you if you had plans,” Ren replied. “You said you didn't.”

“You asked about Saturday and Sunday nights. I was going to play tennis Sunday afternoon.”

“With whom?”

“I have other acquaintances too, you know.”

“I already told them you’ll come.”

“You can’t just announce my appearance before asking me,” Akechi replied, then scoffed. “Well, there’s no use in continuing this conversation. The tickets you bought would have been wasted, so this time, I'll do it. In the future, don’t go signing me up for trips without asking.”

“They aren’t bad people.” Ren murmured.

“You never mentioned them before now.”

“There’s not much to say about them.”

Akechi sighed. “Remind me why I ought to join you on your trip back home in the first place?”

“Because… we’re together.” said Ren, in his blandest voice. “Goro A…mamiya.”

“Please never say that again,” Goro blinked, irritated. “It stung in my ears.”

Although there were beautiful rural places in Japan, vibrant and appealing, relaxing and peaceful–Ren’s hometown was not one of them. The town was spectacularly bland. Sure, it was pretty if you liked endless fields and trees and paraphernalia like pipes and syringes lying around and yellowing advertising posters on lamp posts. But the novelty wore off quickly and it soon became extremely dull. The shops closed at 4pm, and disregarding the occasional dingy mobster yakuza bar or the occasional drunk human on the streets, this side of the country was faceless, bland and boring. The public transport sucked, there were only two busses four times a day from the train station to Ren’s home, each hours apart; and even after arriving at their stop they had to walk another half an hour distance by foot.

Akechi didn’t feel any need to feel nervous about meeting Amamiya’s family. There was no reason to impress, or at least none he could think of. Taking a deep breath, he followed Ren up the stairs of his house to meet his ”in-laws”.

“There you are!” Mrs. Amamiya stated when the entrance door had swung open.

“Alive and well,” Ren mumbled, then briefly hugged his mother.

“Wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Amamiya.” Akechi shook her hand. “And may I say that you are breathtakingly lovely.”

She smiled and replied with her first name, which was so bland that Akechi had already forgotten it in the next second. Ren’s mother… She was average looking, overall in good shape, but looked like over the years, life had sucked all energy out of her. She had four kids. She seemed gentle and caring, but also exhausted by years of constantly getting bred by Ren’s dad. She smiled a lot. Her hair was pulled back into a chignon. There wasn’t much to say about her other than… she was Makoto. Of course, she looked profoundly different, but there was a Niijima-esque aura of order and command that reminded Akechi of the younger Niijima sister. The controlling authority of a former student council president radiated from her dark grey eyes. Feeling merciful, Akechi decided that he would spare Ren of the embarrassment of pointing out this observation.

As they came down the steps, Akechi could feel many eyes turning to him from both sides, hidden behind furniture and staircases like little rats. He kept up a polite conversation with Mrs. Amamiya, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he was being stared at. At first, Ren’s little siblings seemed somewhat intimidated by him, and only slowly approached them, without saying a word. Ren then greeted his three little siblings with a soft head butt each… like cats would greet each other.

Introductions were made to Akechi: “These are my other children: ___, ___ and ___.” Mrs. Amamiya introduced, but since their names were so bland Akechi immediately decided to name the two boys rat #1 and rat #2, and the youngest, a little girl with curly black hair who looked a lot like Ren, just mouse. The mouse was 4 years old. Ren gave her the little Morgana plushie which Akechi had won at Dometown as a present. Akechi didn’t care about kids, but he was particularly dismissive of 4-year-olds. He had his reasons.

In older days, Akechi would have perhaps composed a list of conversation starters upon meeting strangers if he’d be forced to stay overnight. However, given that his hosts were genetically related to Amamiya, it was to be expected that they wouldn’t exchange many words, anyway.

They entered the kitchen. The room was bland. It had a light bulb that was bland. There were chairs around a table. The chairs were bland. There were 3 little kids that all looked bland. It was so painfully average. The kids looked like 99% of Japanese kids, and taken the average.

“What do you do around here?” Akechi asked Ren.

“Climb trees,” Ren replied. “Go fishing.”

“Is your father at work?”

“Nah. He’s out fishing.”

That was so bland.

Ren’s little brothers, two little rats, suddenly bounded around the corner like overeager house pets. Neither of them was ever in a bad mood. Ren’s mother explained that the pair had two modes: chipper or asleep. True to form, Akechi wasted no time post-introduction and launched into his usual small talk with Ren’s mother, the only one who seemed capable of speaking more than 3 words at a time. Then Mrs. Amamiya excused herself to prepare lunch. Akechi entered the living room.

“What are you watching?” he asked the mouse who was sitting in front of the TV.

“Dude stays up late at night,” the mouse said. “Because he can't get over his parent’s death.”

Perplexed, Akechi glanced over at the TV. He recognized the movie. Currently, it was playing _Batman: The Dark Knight,_ which was not only Goro’s secret favorite movie, but, by many, considered the greatest movie of all time. He could not believe that someone had managed to sum up the film’s content in such a bland... boring... way. Somehow, this reminded him very much of his first meeting with Ren Amamiya. Akechi had been the celebrated ace detective, only to have his TV appearance disturbed by 3 banal words thrown at him from a bland guy in the audience.

Akechi sighed and let the hint of anger fade away.

While waiting for lunch, they sat on the furniture in the living room. Seeing Ren in the rural lifestyle environment he grew up in, Akechi couldn’t help but notice the similarities the entire family shared with cats. Like a cat, Ren didn’t talk much but quietly enjoyed the presence of multiple people around him. He liked doing things slowly and elegantly and took many naps. Like a cat, he normally didn’t bother people and only requested attention when he wanted it. He brought people presents if he liked them. Furthermore, he disliked loud noises and tensed up whenever he heard a dog bark outside.

Akechi couldn’t bring himself to feel anything close to fondness for the two 12-year old boys. They looked like exact rip-offs of Ren with their unkempt hair, had snotty noses and talked in this stale, monotone voice. Their sole interest were cats and fast cars. They did not have reactions when Akechi told them something exciting. They also did this weird thing where they would come to his seat and try to initiate conversation with something like ”How did you sleep last night?” or “Are ya thinking good thoughts...?” And after Akechi would end the conversation they stood behind him awkwardly for a good minute. They were watching him right now while he was having these thoughts. From the bottom of his heart, Akechi felt no need to be friendly towards them. In fact, in spite of himself, he distantly wished for them to become failures at life, to feel unwanted and unloved for the rest of their pathetic existences. Even though they seemed harmless, Goro mostly treated the boys with indifference or slight annoyance. One could cope with feelings of paranoia by carefully intimidating friend and foe alike. lt worked for Stalin.

And then there was this little girl who just... existed. That was the only thing Akechi could say she did. She added no value to any conversation or event. She just took up space and breathed out air. Everyone seemed to be fond of her nonetheless. Akechi could swear she had never said a word so far unless directly asked a question.

After a short while, it became very boring. There was no tension in this life. No frisson. People were not so much relaxed as soporific. Still, Akechi had to accept that the Amamiyas might not consider this a problem. Indeed they might not even identify their own blandness as an issue. Maybe it was bland in heaven too! In a word, they were unremarkable. 

Akechi waved Ren over and told him to plop beside him and he seemed elated that he was being so welcoming to his company. In reality, Akechi just thought he should take responsibility for bringing him to such a tedious place.

“Do you like it?” Ren asked.

“Do you want to hear the truth?” Akechi asked, and Ren nodded. “It’s supreme boring. In fact, at the moment, I couldn’t conjure up a single place more boring.” It was the truth. He wanted nothing more than to escape, but Akechi sighed. It didn’t matter, now. One more night and he’d be gone.

“You might be the boring one,” Ren said, unfazed.

“Isn’t there something we could do?” Akechi inquired.

“What do you like doing?” rat #2 asked.

“He likes to learn random Wikipedia articles…” Ren responded. “Even better, edit articles to make them correct and add info...”

“I don’t write articles,” Goro smiled coldly, leaning back. “Articles are _written_ about me.”

Goro jolted when all of a sudden, the frizzy head of a little mouse had appeared next to him, staring at him blankly. Akechi stared back, expectantly, but the mouse said nothing, her eyes empty. Then, she slowly reached forward and put her little hand on Akechi’s face. After a long moment of consideration, she then turned around her head and looked up at Ren.

“I’ll marry that one,” the mouse decided. ”So will you?”

”Will I what?” Ren asked, pretending to be puzzled.

She asked, ”Be a bridesmaid?”

”Oh,” Ren said. “Yeah. Sure thing.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Akechi sighed.

Later, Ren showed Akechi the room that had belonged to him during his childhood. It was bland, tedious, mostly vacant, except for a race car bed.

“One time I broke my leg while jumping on that bed,” Ren told him.

“Sounds like a wild and crazy time,” Akechi said ironically. Then he inspected the bland walls covered with photos from Ren’s childhood days.

Ren draped an arm over Goro’s shoulder, while he confided to him as an aside, “Your butt looks nice in those slacks.”

Akechi just kept staring at the pictures. “You idiot.”

”What are the two of you whispering about?” inquired a rat suspiciously.

”I wish I could fuck you now,” Ren whispered under his breath to Goro. Then aloud he said, serious, ”Uncle Akechi just said he doesn’t believe in Santa Clause.”

“What?” The rat blinked at Akechi. “Are you an idiot?”

Goro then got dragged out of the room by a rat who wanted him to play a video game with him. So Ren sat and studied one picture on the nightstand of two childhood friends and him after a football game, wearing sweatshirts. Their cheeks were painted with red paw prints, the logo they had created for their team. They had always been underdogs, and no one had ever remembered their team’s name since they had been pretty weak and never had taken training seriously. As a result, they had barely won anything and were unpopular. But Ren remembered that he had just caught a long touchdown pass to win the game before they took that picture. He remembered how he had taken off his helmet that day, his hair and face drenched with sweat like the sexy star of a Gatorade commercial. Then, as his whole school class had roared from the sidelines, he had beamed up at the cheerleader girls and pointed, as if to say, _”That one was for you, sweetie!”_ He had lost his virginity that night.

Life was good then; not better, but different. Those days would be very slow. Of course they were when there was nothing around for almost a mile, forcing you to take a bus into town to find decent spawns and pokéstops. His former life felt very detached from him now. It felt like his life story was split into two parts: Before and after his glory days as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. No one remembered the Thieves, now, in this reality, they hadn't even existed, and of course, his family would never know that he’d saved the world, either. But it was fine. That was what working from the shadows always had been like, and Ren knew that it wasn’t important as long as he stayed true to the justice in his heart.

Mrs. Amamiya informed them that lunch was ready and Akechi went into the bathroom to carefully wash his face and hands first.

“You’re so… polished!” Mrs. Amamiya told him when he returned, and Goro was unsure if it was a compliment or not.

“Careful,” Ren whispered to Goro, winking. “Don’t make her like you more than me.”

”Dad is late, as usual,” Ren’s mother said when he came into the kitchen, and then, to Akechi: ”Congratulations on your graduation. It must be a big relief.”

”It felt indeed like breaking the chains of slavery,” Akechi said conversationally.

”Ren is at a dangerous age right now,” his mother said. “He thinks he knows everything, but in reality, he's always one impulse away from doing something monumentally stupid.”

”Thanks for the talk,” Ren said.

“So this is your entire family?” Akechi inquired, trying to patch up the conversation with something more lightweight.

“Almost,” Ren replied. “There’s one uncle…”

“As soon as uncle gets out of jail, you an' button come-a my house for pizza an' meet him!” a rat informed Akechi in that annoying country slang.

”What's your uncle doing in jail?” Akechi looked astounded.

Mrs. Amamiya shoved her hands into the capacious pockets of her apron, which she wore over a severe navy-blue dress that came almost to her ankles, and frowned. “He’s the black sheep of the family…”

Ren eased past her without a word. Akechi felt interested in the topic for some reason, but in his stupefied state he refused to ask for specifics.

They sat down at the table and Ren’s mother brought starters and bread together with the blandest village salad Akechi had ever witnessed. He tried one of the starters and it tasted like nothing and if he’d been at a restaurant Akechi would have politely sent the dish back.

Late for lunch, Ren’s father showed up, whom Ren shared several striking similarities with. The only one in the family who looked vaguely different than utterly painfully average was Ren’s dad. The dark hair Goro had seen in photographs was now silver-gray. His father wore glasses; that was probably where Ren had gotten the idea of wearing fake glasses to look less threatening. Despite being completely quiet and void of any facial expressions, Ren’s dad exuded the energy of a man who probably could have been a lot more in life—a hero, a rebellious spirit, a revolution leader… The unplanned baby, a result of his dangerous lifestyle, had cemented his life, only for him to turn to door-to-door selling in order to support himself and a partner whom he had gotten pregnant too early. He had been forced to change his appearance from a misfit to an ordinary salesman, growing his hair out to conceal the scar on his forehead, replacing his intimidating aura with his now-respectable appearance; and the same tendencies that marked him as a rebel in his teenage years had made him an awkward and socially inept adult.

Overall, Goro had the impression that he had probably wanted to get more out of what life could have offered to a man of his caliber, but had been forced at some point to give up on his dreams and become a lazy, responsible husband instead. All he did nowadays was help with the household, cook, go fishing, do some pull-ups and never talk back at his wife. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but never said anything of substance, like he was on automatic. Nothing seemed to phase the man.

As he had sat down at the table, Mr. Amamiya told them with the blandest expression on his always-calm face of his speeding ticket on the way back home. ”Was only going seven over.”

”Was it really just seven?” Ren’s mother asked, hitting his arm.

”Cross my heart. Seven over.”

“Oh button, the cops in this town are relentless.”

”That's what I told you,” Ren said. ”A lot of good that excuse ever did me.”

“Are you that much of a sloppy eater or are you just clueless?” Akechi asked Ren who seemed to be significantly more of a messy eater in his home.

“You’re one to talk,” Ren replied serenely, licking the spoon. “There are crumbs on your face.”

Ren kept looking at Goro. Tentatively, Goro touched his chin to see if it was messed up and to his shock and surprise, he felt two pieces of breadcrumbs on his face.

“Oh.” Akechi played it off and wiped his face. He spent the entire rest of the day being mortified about it.

Akechi managed to find out that Ren’s father had done legitimately cool and exciting things in his life, like big wall climbing, skydiving and other extreme sports. He was also proficient and had apparently made some tremendous renovations to his house. But whenever he talked about any of it, he used a monotone voice and used only very few words. When Akechi would try to steer to the exciting parts, or away entirely, he brought everything back to the very specific point he had been trying to describe. Absolute conversation killer.

It was easier to strike up conversations with Ren’s mother. She was a lot sunnier than Akechi would have guessed countryside people to be, happy to ask about goings-on in Tokyo, a place they only visited once a year. They were law-abiding people, and when the conversation turned to a handful of prisoners that had left Tokyo a week ago they scoffed, criminals weren’t welcome on the countryside, they told Akechi. Crime was everywhere around them but they clearly didn't want to have anything to do with it.

As much as Akechi was thrilled to hear more about The Mediocre Life of the Amamiya Family, they at some point all fell silent while finishing their meal. Akechi was usually not bad at small talk, but Ren’s family had only very limited subjects they were interested in talking about. If Akechi tried to lead the conversation onto something more interesting, he saw them glaze over. The conversations had soon run dry for the most part, like there was basically a wall between them. At this point Akechi was certain they would never be able to have a meaningful conversation. Always silent, Ren didn’t seem to mind it and initiated not a single conversation himself, so Akechi just stopped struggling at some point.

In fact, Goro realized that it wasn’t much different with Ren, either. The only times they ever had had a proper, dynamic conversation had been when they were disagreeing on something, and they were basically polar opposites in every opinion they held.

Nothing happened, except for a little rat to yawn then check who else yawned. _Fucking kill me with a fork already,_ Akechi thought to himself. At that point Akechi found it understandable for locals of this town to start hitting the booze.

It was an especially hot afternoon, and in the sticky heat of the siesta, Ren enjoyed the cool feel of the armchair’s leather against his skin. Waiting eagerly for the sun to go down already, Akechi was lazing around with the rest of them in the living room after lunch. The only mildly interesting thing to happen was whenever Ren woke up from a nap. When he stretched, and his shirt came up just enough to show his stomach that had become slightly more defined over summer. It didn’t look bad. Maybe, Akechi thought with a faint smile, he had been training for their rematch.

“Do you want sugar?” Ren suddenly asked him. Akechi regarded him with interest.

“Well… if you’re offering… then perhaps I shouldn’t say no,” he said reservedly. “Although I must say it’s rather surprising for you to offer such services to me in front of mino—“

“In your coffee,” Ren interrupted, yawning. “Do you want some sugar in your coffee.”

Trying to have an enjoyable time despite the blandness of his environment, Akechi spent the time observing and making deductions. Ren came not from a lonely childhood, but, so he supposed, a solitary childhood. He had the classic provincial childhood—exactly that kind of solitariness of being born in an allegedly snooze-inducing spot that fired rebellion. The cinema had been probably glamorous to him, taking him away to amazing places before returning to the most utterly unremarkable place one could find on Earth. Most town children were kept busy working in the countryside so there was no opportunity for them to disrupt the order. The only legal and pleasant thing available in a distance of less than 45 minutes was the internet. Their generation was going to be known for wanting to die and memes.

At some point, Ren’s parents had retreated to their bedroom for an afternoon snooze, so Akechi was stuck with the little kids and Ren in the living room. All early afternoon, most conversations were simply just someone mumbling 3 words, which was followed by:

_Sigh_ your mom

_Yawn_ your dad

Not to mention the constant meaningless phrases, like “What nice weather we're having.” Why bother saying it? All you have to do is look up at the sky to see for yourself if the weather is good or not.

Akechi was looking over at Ren, who was sleeping, again. He snapped one of his suspenders but there was no reaction. He did it again, harder this time.

After waking up, Ren tried to get Akechi to join them on a walk with the rats with the intention of picking up any litter they would find. Akechi reluctantly agreed since it was better than nothing, but said he'd only do it if they could do something fun afterward. The rats were confused because they thought the picking up litter WAS the fun part.

“Don’t just leave me here,” Akechi sighed.

“You’ll survive,” Ren said, and left him to go on a stroll with the rats.

Akechi was now alone with Ren’s little sister. They were watching some mind-numbing kids show on TV while Goro was slowly developing Stockholm syndrome. Since the girl did not speak a single word, he tried not for the first time to focus on the song that was being chanted:

_Well, I'd like to visit the moon  
On a rocket ship high in the air  
Yes, I'd like to visit the moon  
But I don't think I'd like to live there  
Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I might like it for one afternoon  
I don't want to live on the moon_

_I'd like to travel under the sea  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Yes, I'd travel under the sea  
But I don't think I'd like to live there  
I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
But there's not much to do when your friends are all fish  
And an oyster and clam aren't real family  
So I don't want to live in the sea_

_I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lions roar  
Go back in time and meet a dinosaur  
There's so many strange places I'd like to be  
But none of them permanently_

Akechi then cleared his throat. “So… it’s really sunny out today, isn’t it?”

“It is,” the mouse agreed.

“Ask me a question,” Akechi told her, suddenly feeling, well... spontaneous.

She inhaled deeply, then puffed out. “What do you do?”

“What do you think I do?” And playful too.

“A model?” She shrugged.

“Haha… no,” Akechi gracefully crossed his legs.

“An actor?”

“No.” Akechi smiled. “I graduated from high school earlier this year. Before that… I was into murders and executions, mostly.”

“Did you like it?” she asked, unfazed.

Mrs. Amamiya came back from her nap and served the two of them some sorbet that didn’t taste like nothing, for a change. While eating at the kitchen table, the mouse stopped and her eyes landed on Akechi’s sorbet, blankly. Akechi pulled it toward himself protectively.

When Ren came back, Mr. Amamiya took them and the children up a hill to a small lake close-by that was nothing special. It was dull as dishwater. It smelled and looked like it consisted of industrial water and was framed by thistles and stinging-nettle and other bothersome vegetation. Since Akechi had no interest in learning how to fish, he was stuck with the rats while Ren and his father were fishing, sitting for hours next to each other, motionlessly. Ren and his father didn't seem to know any other way to interact. Akechi was absolutely mesmerized by how they were sitting next to each other for HOURS without speaking a single word.

Goro was wandering around the landscape aimlessly to pass the time, tried to keep as much distance from the kids as possible and ignore them, which became an impossibility when the mouse kept clinging to his leg, shaking and hiccuping.

“Why are you crying?” Akechi asked the girl in a tone like he was accusing her.

Blinking up at him through wet, big grey eyes, the little girl was silent for a long time, looking slightly intimidated.

“Tell me!” Akechi spat in Black Mask fashion, profoundly annoyed by the constant weeping sounds.

“My kitty got stolen…” the little mouse said, and deprived of her plush animal, she seemed devastated out of proportion over this ridiculous loss.

Akechi sighed deeply, cursing Amamiya again for having him brought here and forcing him to deal with this shit.

“Well, it can’t be helped. Crying won’t bring you back your toy. If you want to have it back, you’ll have to go search for it!” Akechi explained impatiently.

“But it was stolen by a thief,” the mouse said. “I don’t even know where to start looking.”

“And why did it get stolen?” Akechi scoffed, his voice a bit louder than normal.

“Because…” She looked sad. “…I didn’t pay attention.”

“That’s the problem. Your worst habit is that you simply don't pay attention,” Akechi all but hissed at her now. “You prioritize getting things done fast and miss the smaller details. You’re only 4, but you’ve already managed to lose the childlike wonder of focusing in on the smaller details and asking ”why is that there?”—So, like any habit, increasing your powers of observation means first identifying your bad habit and cultivating new observation habits.” Goro shook his head dismissively. “Did you never read any detective novels?”

“Like Sherlock Holmes?” the mouse inquired, befuddled.

Akechi let his cold gaze drift away. “Well, not really. Forgetting, for the moment, that Holmes was a fictional character—albeit based on a real person—, the premise is too simple. It's not really possible to do what Sherlock does… He makes deductions based on insufficient evidence, then is magically right because the authors want him to be.”

“How do you know so much about it?” the mouse asked curiously.

“I… used to be a detective in the past,” Akechi said grimly.

The mouse blinked slowly. “Did you catch dangerous criminals?”

“Quite a few of them, actually,” Akechi gritted his teeth. “Unfortunately… the biggest fish got away.”

The rat was an annoyance, but at least his monologue had calmed her down. No more tears were coming.

“Can you teach me how to make deductions…?” the little mouse asked.

“Well, that largely depends on how bright you are. Most kids your age prefer mindless games like Uno or Slapjack.”

“I can recognize my mom's footsteps by their sound, strength and frequency,” the mouse said quietly. “Sometimes I can even tell for what reason she goes somewhere.”

Akechi stared off into the distance, irritated.

“You know… A lot of people seem to have…” He stopped, shaking his head as if realizing how useless it was to talk to a 4-year-old. Then he continued hesitantly, “…lost touch with life and I don’t want to be among them.” After a long while, he added, “I prefer not to get… bruised.”

He thought the girl was nodding. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He looked down at the little runt.

“Fine,” he sighed, extending his arm. “I’ll teach you. It’s a deal.”

The little girl stared at his hand, then confusedly took it. A new bond had formed.

Then, the investigation begun. At first, Akechi and the mouse went around the area to interrogate several witnesses, soon to learn that not only the stuffed cat, but a couple of toys had gone missing.

Then they quickly identified a suspect, and even caught him in the act.

When they saw him walking up a baby stroller, they were like: ‘What is he doing?’, then they soon were all witnesses of the crime when Koromaru, a Shiba Inu, tried to evade the two detectives, holding a stolen baby doll. The detective and his young officer-in-training pursued him to a nearby hiding place in the bushes and found evidence of past crimes—as well as the lost plush kitten.

“We’re sorry 'bout that,” Koromaru’s owner, who had unkempt brown hair, worn perpetually under a beanie, told Akechi and his young trainee in the aftermath when they brought up the charges against him. “We were chattin' away n' didn’t realize what the fuck dude was doin’.”

“There hadn’t been many suspects around, so it was rather simple to figure out it was Koromaru.” Akechi explained to the imaginary broadcast microphones of several TV reporters.

“When Koromaru had seen the toys, he thought they all belonged to him!” the mouse said darkly.

It was unlikely the culprit would face charges. Not unlike the case of Ted Bundy, he was simply too cute for that. Plus, he had already gotten his slobber all over them at this point. He was like that guy who’d show up to a party that everyone loved. When Koromaru walked in, it was like a ray of sunshine.

Koromaru didn’t deny the crime. In fact, he seemed quite proud of it without a hint of guilt of what he had done. But rather than punish the accused thief, the two officers came up with a better idea.

“It’s an easy solution,” the mouse told the dog owner. “Koromaru has to be put on a leash!”

The dog looked up at Akechi wagging its curly tail and Akechi couldn't help but pet the dog's head reservedly.

“So did you learn the lesson, little mouse?” Akechi asked her after she had washed and gotten back her plush kitty. “The art of deduction always stresses the importance of observation and that’s absolutely correct. The problem is that most people don't understand what _observation_ actually means. It's not enough to simply notice details: You have to understand the importance of those details and how they apply to a given situation.”

“Let’s solve even more crimes,” the mouse said with a dangerous glint in her otherwise bland eyes. “Maybe a murderer is hiding in the grasses back there.”

“…well, if you insist,” Akechi sighed, following after her.

The sun was already setting over the lake and Ren was still fishing with his Dad.

“A-havin' ayy darn good time in Tokyo, button?” Ren’s Dad finally asked him, the first time to raise his voice after several long hours of silence.

“Yuhp,” Ren said.

“Got a bidey-in?” he inquired.

“Yuhp,” Ren said.

“She a nice one?”

“Yuhp,” Ren said. “Student council president.”

His Dad smiled proudly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Daisy job, button.”

Ren smugly adjusted his glasses.

“Got yo’self a boy, too?” his Dad asked.

Ren nodded.

“Th’ fella over there?”

Father and son turned their heads to take a look at Akechi, who was standing in the distance, currently bent down in an attempt to free his legs from some thistles. Ren’s Dad made a deeply understanding sound at the back of his throat.

“Fuck ’m good?”

Ren’s glasses glazed over. “Yuhp.”

“Goddammit, button,” his Dad nodded, impressed.

“You caught only a small fish,” the mouse said later when the sun had set, and they were walking back to the car.

“They didn’t bite today…” Ren agreed with a sigh.

“Uncle... don’t be disappointed!” the mouse warned Akechi.

Akechi just smiled. How could she ever understand that there wasn’t any way he could be disappointed since he no longer found anything worth looking forward to?

Akechi didn’t know what made him endure this dinner; at least it was less of a catastrophe as lunch had been. (“_I’ll teach you to cook food the way he likes it_,” he had overheard Ren talking to his father-in-law earlier.)

Then the family got ready for bed. Since the race car bed was most definitely too small to fit two people, Goro was forced to spend the night in the guest room. After he had washed up and changed into sleep clothes, Ren joined him on the bed for a while, gracefully lying down in his lap to get his hair stroked.

“Your mother is terrific,” Akechi said. “I thought it might be difficult if she was to share any similarities with you, but she doesn't, and couldn’t be more pleasant.”

“I think she likes what she sees.”

“Me?” Akechi asked.

“Us,” Ren answered. “She can tell you’re good for me.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s nearly 10pm and I haven’t embarrassed her.”

“How could you embarrass her?” Akechi smiled tiredly.

“By going to jail?”

Akechi just smiled at that. “They're nice enough people, but we have nothing in common. I _am_ hoping for maximal disapproval. It will be first and last impression since I’ll never let you force me to visit your home again.”

Ren opened his eyes, looking up at him silently.

“When’s the last time you lied?” Ren murmured.

Akechi thought about it for a while. “The last time I lied? Well, I assume that was at work… I somehow lost track of the time, and ended up 10 minutes late. I said… well, I said there was a subway incident and I got stuck on my way there. However… my lies were swiftly seen through when I left the premises by bicycle that night.”

When there was no reply, Goro asked, calm, “Why are you asking? I think nobody is above white lies from time to time.”

Ren was silent, brushing the back of his hand against the comma of hair on Goro’s forehead.

Later, around two, in bed, Akechi was unable to sleep. He was so bored he was getting fidgety, and it left him for the rest of his life grateful that he had not been born and raised in this painfully boring town that was nothing special. He hated nothing more than lying in bed, forcing himself to go to sleep. He felt out of place. Everything he had seen today… It just felt like it wasn’t for him, no matter how much he’d try. Many thoughts were plaguing him that night.

–––

The blubbery tentacles of Maruki’s soft life were all around Ren, gripping at his body. Soon, the gentle arms had Ren round the neck, slowly strangling him.

In the early morning, Ren awoke in his comfortable bed and was disgusted to find that he was thoroughly bored with the prospect of the day ahead. He was a man of contrast and when, for a long period, there was no conflict, his spirit went into a decline. Circumstances forced him to wake up bored, so there was only one way to deal with it—kick himself out of it. So he left bed, went down on his hands and did thirty slow press-ups, lingering over each one to allow his stomach muscles no rest. He continued with pull-ups until his muscles screamed. He went over to arm exercises until he was dizzy and panting with exertion.

It was Sunday. The house was still asleep with not a sound to be heard. Akechi left the bed, went into the big white-tiled bathroom and stood in the glass shower under very hot and then cold hissing water.

After finishing his shower, Akechi put on a bathrobe and joined Ren wordlessly in the long big-windowed living room. The room was cool, or perhaps it was the venetian blinds that gave the impression of coolness. They threw bars of light and shadow across the long dark grey carpet. Akechi drew aside one curtain, opened wide the tall windows and stood, holding the curtains open and looking out across the great boomerang curve of the lake in the distance under the rising sun. The morning breeze felt wonderfully cool on his skin. He looked at his watch. It said 6:00am.

Akechi let the curtains drop back into place, turning around. Ren was sitting, naked except for his jeans, in a comfortable-armed chair with a steaming cup of coffee, fully engrossed in a novel in his hand: _The legendary master criminal Arsène Lupin, witty gentleman thief and master of disguise_. Akechi approached him and swiftly, gracefully sat down in Ren’s lap which Ren accepted without a word. Ren lifted the cup towards Akechi to taste it. He did. 

While watching him being fully consumed by the fictional adventures of Arsene that had probably inspired him as a kid, Akechi distantly wondered what it was that drew him to Ren Amamiya, the only one he had ever opened up to in his life. in the past, he undeniably had thought of him as his ideal human being with his ideal sense of justice. But what about now?

Was it the leadership, the power he had formerly held in his hands and the impression was still lingering? Or was it the sexuality of how contrasting, how different they were? The indifference in those eyes? Or was it spiritual—an inexplicable animal instinct telling him that inside of Ren’s painfully average body, there had always been the violently suppressed potential, the roots of an evil person?

The somber silence of the early morning was then broken by the sound of a car coming down the road. It stopped in front of the house. There was the tinny clang of a car door being opened. Someone dropped a newspaper. Then the car drove off. It reminded Akechi that he hadn’t been reading any newspapers lately. He still remembered the times he’d wake up and read every single one he could get his hands on, his eyes carefully scanning flattering photos of himself on the cover pages and over several articles. At the peak of his popularity, people all around the world had been interested not only in his cases, but in every aspect of his life. Interviewers would ask a variation of questions like ”_Is there anyone you're interested in now?”_ or ”_What do you look for in a partner?”_. If a celebrity was in a relationship but wouldn’t want others to know, it would really have put them on the spot to answer.

“It’s still odd not to see myself filling the newspapers every day,” Akechi voiced his thoughts, sounding almost melancholic. “I was being applauded, celebrated… not unlike a hero in an action movie. ”

“If only they had known.” Ren replied after a long pause.

“A young, idolized genius detective, dedicated to go against crime and corrupt old politicians... giving the apathetic nation back its self-esteem. A dream come true,” Akechi said distantly. “Stories like that... they stir our emotions. It’s what people want to read about.”

“…you enjoyed it,” Ren said, more of a statement than a question.

“Well… it was better than being hated on.” Akechi leaned back against him gently, taking up more space, filling the room with his presence. “Didn’t you enjoy it too? The peak of the Phantom Thieves… before everyone forgot about them?”

“I didn’t get to see my face in the newspaper,” Ren muttered. “Unlike you”. He drank down his coffee and put the cup away. Not seeming to enjoy this topic very much, his eyes were still fixated on the novel in his hands.

“We polarized the nation. Thief against Detective… that’s how the masses perceived it, isn’t that true?” Akechi continued incidentally. “We created quite a buzz.”

“They just enjoyed the show,” Ren said slowly. “You were an idol first. Detective second.”

“You almost sound envious,” Akechi said, thoughtfully staring out the window. “Everyone likes detectives. They’re the real heroes. But thieves…?“

Ren said nothing, just sat there in the lazy boy with his expression washed empty as always. They stayed in that position while Goro started grinding very slowly.

“People from all over the world possess a strong desire for justice,” he continued, voice low. “We need to believe that we live in a just world where bad things happen to bad people. Heroes deliver justice. They quench our thirst for lawfulness…”

While Ren decidedly ignored him, Akechi paused dramatically. “I wonder,” he said, like a sudden thought was crossing his mind. “Can you still honestly say that the Phantom Thieves were in the right?”

Ren kept acting like he was too immersed to reply, the words never reaching him. Goro leaned back, his cheek against Ren’s.

“No… their hero… it was me,” he whispered. “The ace detective with his charismatic persona and ambitious agendas.” He knew when to hold a pause for an extra second to let the words sink in. ”I fooled you too at first, didn’t I?” Goro chuckled silently, so weakly that Ren felt it more than he heard it. ”I bet you liked me more when you thought I was serious.”

“Goro...” Ren said, a slight tension appearing between his brows. He lowered the novel in his hands. “I’m trying to…”

“But then you learned the truth about me,” Akechi resumed, voice low and pensive. “In the end, so you thought, I wasn’t so different from them… it made you thoughtful, of how easily the Phantom Thieves could have become like the ones they were opposing…”

Ren put the book down while he was still looking away. A silent warning.

“The Phantom Thieves succeed in stealing the newly elected Prime Minister’s heart, making him confess his crimes at a live press conference… ” Akechi's voice grew more excited with each word. “The crowd loved it!... It was all it took for the masses to accept that as their new “justice,” the failure of a country with rule of law…”

Without watching him, Akechi was rocking pleasurably on Ren’s lap by now, straddling him backwards so they could both keep an eye on the door that stood open, in case anyone would wake up earlier than expected. 

”Your actions inspired them,” Akechi continued, his voice neutral, void of any judgment. ”A group of troubled, tragic outcasts of society who chose to uphold their self-determination and principles over selfish lies and corrupt indulgence…” He pressed his body up against Ren's, a breathless gasp escaping his lips. ”Yes… nothing ignites the masses more!...”

As indifferent to his ecstasy as Ren truly was, Akechi soon felt like there was something underneath him, something he had sat upon, and Akechi smirked to himself as he gently turned around in his lap, casually leaning his arm over Ren's shoulder. 

“If only they had known,” Akechi whispered warily. “That one day, their leader would betray his own ideals, willingly choose to let one of those rotten adu…”

Ren’s hands gripped at Akechi’s waist to stop him from moving. He had heard enough. Goro didn’t see the look on his face since he was glancing over his shoulder, facing the window. He could, however, feel very clearly the hardness in Ren’s pants, as well as sense that Ren was very pissed off right now.

“Haha, I didn't expect you to get excited by this.”

“You talk too much,” Ren said serious, a dangerous hint of antagonism in his low voice.

“Well…” Akechi said, primly. “You talk too little.”

Ren sighed. It sounded very annoyed.

“Why are you provoking me,“ Ren demanded, sounding mad.

Akechi was quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t dare,” he murmured.

With one swift move, Ren pushed Goro off the armchair and walked out of the room, aggressively kicking some toy on the ground against the wall on his way out. He left the house without another word, letting the dead Sunday morning of his hometown feed his mood.

Standing in the bars of shadows of the blinds, Akechi watched him leave. His heart was beating very hard in his chest while he was still catching his nervous breath. He felt triumphant. He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Thank you for visiting us,” Mrs. Amamiya smiled when they left. “It was really nice to meet you... and to see that Ren is doing well.”

“Thank you for… yes.” Akechi said, drifting off, and just accepted her handshake instead.

Ren’s mother then went to get the car to drive them to the railway station. Ren stood there with his backpack in his hand, staring into the distance, saying nothing. Goro picked up his suitcase. A little mouse came running on silent feet.

“When will you come again?” the mouse asked Akechi.

“Never,” Akechi huffed out a laugh without hesitation, his smile turning cold. “I will return by no means. Unfortunately, this is goodbye.”

After that, the mouse suddenly looked very gloomy, wondering how they were going to get married if they’d never even see each other again.

Out of politeness, Akechi offered a handshake, but the little mouse didn’t react, just looked at him sadly. “You don’t want to be my friend?”

“Heavens, no,” Akechi rolled his eyes like this was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard.

The mouse stared at the ground. “I wish you hadn’t told me,” she murmured miserably.

“So you’d prefer it if I’d lie to you?” Akechi asked, patronizingly.

“No,” she said, her shoulders dropping. “But… if you’ll just disappear again…” Silent tears came out of her eyes. “…then it would have been better if I hadn’t met you at all.”

Akechi stared at her, his expression firm. He was unsure what to say.

“Please go away quickly,” she mumbled in a tiny voice before slowly turning and heading up the stairs, her head hanging low. “Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Farewell… little mouse,” Goro murmured, watching her disappear from his life.

He tensed up only when he realized he had said that last part out loud. He determinedly did not look at Ren’s reaction and gracefully went outside the door.

—

They were sitting next to each other in the train without speaking a word.

“Will you refuse to speak to me for the next 3 hours of train ride?” Akechi asked, annoyed.

“You made her cry,” Ren said grimly, his arms crossed. “That was an ass move.”

“And what was I supposed to do, lie to her?” Akechi sneered. “It’s the truth.”

“Just because it’s the truth… doesn’t mean you should say it.”

“What substantial benefit would I gain from a bond with a 4-year-old?” Akechi replied, sounding equally annoyed now. “They are powerless, incapable of telling stories, have no life experience, and never pay attention to current events. The worst about them is that they just keep going, even if no one is paying attention. She needs to learn to take hints. It’s a good life lesson.”

“Stop making up excuses,” Ren’s voice hardened. “Admit that you’re wrong.”

Akechi tensed up. “But if I agreed with you, we'd both be wrong.”

“This isn’t a battle, Akechi,” Ren said after a pause. “We’re equals.”

“That’s impossible, and you know that,” Akechi said, staring out the window. “Your joy is my low. I win, you lose.”

“That’s not how love works.” Ren’s eyes were dark. “I thought you didn’t want to be alone.”

“...it’s not like that...” Akechi murmured. “It just suits me better this way.”

They fell silent again, a radiant darkness falling upon them.

No one said a thing. After a long while, Akechi sighed.

“Well, there’s at least one thing I was wrong about. You aren’t an only child, after all.”

“Dad's not rich, either.” Ren said, irritated, and for a moment, Akechi wondered if he had only taken him to his home to prove that his delusions about him had been wrong. He could have just told him instead and spare him the hassle.

“Well… it was mostly a waste of time, but at least I got to learn something new about you.” Akechi sighed.

“And what’s my profile, now?” Ren said, still staring out of the window.

“Your family, well… They are ordinary. Almost painfully ordinary,” Goro said, carefully, imagining in his mind that he’d be writing an actual report on his findings. “Good-intentioned people. But complacent, never willing to accept anything that might change their normal lifestyle. There’s still the lingering memory of their uncle who had disgraced them, reminding them… Although they believed their son's side of the story that fateful night and supported him throughout, the rumors became so nasty that they decided to send him away, and there's still that lingering, unspoken apprehension that they hate that he had to bring so much attention and drama upon their family even if he was just trying to do the right thing.”

Ren kept staring, watching landscapes fly by, passing rugged peaks and green pastures.

“His mother works at the small, regional office of a larger advertisement company. She never adds seasoning. His father usually cooks dinner.” Goro paused. “They love their son and gave him a good childhood environment.” and then he added, quietly, as if talking to himself: “They have no idea how wonderful of a person they've raised.”

Goro had said this without any kind of irony in his voice.

“What?” Ren said, annoyed, but also mildly perplexed, after a long pause.

Goro crossed his arms next to him. Ren glanced at him, but his face was in the tunnel’s shadow and he couldn't read his expression. For the rest of the ride home, Akechi said virtually nothing despite plenty of effort from Ren.


	20. Akechi’s Dream (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being someone’s puppet… I’m done with it. It’s my deliberate decision to end it here. I died free and as my true self,“ Akechi said aloud as he made the necessary preparations.

Summer was drawing to an end, fighting violently against fall that time of year. Somehow, Ryuji distantly remembered that at some point in the past, he had HATED Shuujin's study trips. Long bus rides with other students carefully avoiding him like he was some sort of outcast, teachers questioning a hole load of shitty questions... He had hated the way teachers looked down on them ''children'' and never listened to what they had to say. It’s called dig in your heals and give them the finger, just assert yourself and tell them why you think it's bullshit.

However, it seemed to him that those things had happened a long ass time ago. His class and Ren's were currently on a cultural field trip to Okinawa and shit was awesome as hell. At first, they had visited the old military bases and the old Okinawan peace guide dude told them all about the wartime incidents that happened 30 years ago from his own experience. At the top of the ridge, they had a clear view of the military air base. Shit was MASSIVE.

Afterwards they visited the city’s giant famous campus. In the past, university had been a concept as foreign to Ryuji as a girl’s toilet bag. School was hell, so why bother with even MORE once you’re done with it? Nonetheless, while his friends from the track team and everyone else had been attending random lessons at university and chatting with local students, he couldn’t help but think to himself about what branch of study he’d be most interested in if he’d ever go to college. Not that he was an honor student or anything, but lately, his grades had gotten quite a lot better for… reasons.

For physics class they then went to an amusement park. They were supposed to make silly tools to measure stuff on rides and record it, but the teachers never collected the data... trolls.

At night, their class sat together at a traditional izakaya near their youth hostel to have dinner. As much as he enjoyed slurping down juicy ramen with thick soup and soft chicken and having an eating contest with his track teammates, Ryuji couldn’t help but notice that his best bro hadn’t returned to their table for a long ass time now, so he walked out of the restaurant to go look for him.

It was late at night; the stars studded the sky like diamonds. The mountains, the effin’ moss among the trees, the billowing river in the starry night and the faint chirp of a cricket made the autumn evenings out here nice as fuck. Ryuji didn't mind being away from home for a while, especially if it was a nice spot like this one. He found Ren standing around near the river, staring off into the distance. Dude sure was spacing out a lot lately.

“Hey man.” Ryuji walked up next to him. “What’s up? You getting’ homesick or what?”

He noticed that Ren was smiling weakly. “Just felt like zoning out for a bit.”

“When a man doesn’t finish his ramen, something’s up,” Ryuji said. “Got somethin’ on your mind? I mean, I kinda feel ya... Man, I kinda got nostalgic today too. Talking ‘bout all that college shit, reminded me that we’re gonna graduate soon and I won't see my classmates again...”

Ren just smiled, saying nothing.

In the comfortable silence, they just watched the stars for a while. Things were going great for all of them recently, so Ryuji supposed the only problem left in the world to worry about when everything else was nice and easy was the problem of love. Ryuji sure as hell did wonder whom Ren was thinking about, but he didn’t press on further. Ren was his best buddy, and dude was normally cooler than ice in a refrigerator. Normally, it was the other way around, with him listening to Ryuji’s troubles, and he had been there for him ZILLIONS of times in the past, so it was the least he could do for him to just… be there. Sometimes, you don't need to do anything special to help a guy cheer up. Just be there. Sit with him quietly and chill together.

“They have some retro pinball machines inside…” Ren said after a long while.

The toothpick pinched between Ryuji’s teeth bobbed as he chewed on it, “Wanna go play?” Ren nodded, and they went back into the restaurant.

Humans had been thrown out of Paradise because they had eaten from the tree of knowledge. But before that, what was it like to wake up in Eden? Before the great fall, the birds sang in harmony in perfect pitch, never in discord. The Garden of Eden had to be absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. No sin, sickness nor death, no lack or hunger—only life and eternal at that! Peace flowed like a river, every morning the sun rose and shined, causing growth as the flowers burst forth in radiant colors and spreading happiness among humankind. At night the Heavens would whisper ever so softly of the glory and authority of God, the maker of heaven as the stars studded sky like diamonds twinkled against a black velvet sky. Everything was perfect.

When the first leaves of autumn began to fall, Akechi knew it was time. He wouldn’t mind lying in bed then from time to time, closing his eyes, remembering summer, cherishing all the small moments. Now the leaves began to change color, and some began to wither, reminding him again of the fact that summer had always been his favorite season. When he would spend endless afternoons in cafés, cruising the city streets on his bicycle, people all around him would praise the colorfulness of the autumn season with its various shades of yellow, orange, red, purple, and brown. However, Akechi couldn’t help but disagree. In his opinion, autumn was Tokyo’s grayest period. By the time it arrived, the clouds had cut loose and the city turned gray under the gloomy clouds. There was neither sun nor rain, and when a thick curtain of fog filled the city, he could no longer distinguish people or surroundings through all its grayness. It was but a sad sort of month.

When all preparations had been made, he headed to the ginkgo lined avenue in Meiji Jingu Gaien, one of the best autumn colors spots in Tokyo. While sitting on a bench and eating a very hard apple he had bought at a Korean deli Akechi spotted Kasumi who was asking a startled leaves sweeper for directions.

“Oh!” she said as she spotted him, her surprise quickly morphing into timidity. ”It’s you, Akechi-kun...”

Akechi looked up at her expectantly. Kasumi stood there like a lost child with her bagel in her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Kasumi asked while slowly approaching him, unsure if she was welcome.

“Well, shouldn’t I be the one asking you?” Akechi scoffed. “You’re a student, right? Shouldn’t you be in class?”

It had probably come out a bit too harsh, because she was blushing, staring at the ground. “Uh, it's… a holiday today…”

“Written as ‘holiday’, read as ‘skipping class’, is it? That kind of defiance…” Akechi averted his gaze. “It reminds me of Amamiya. You, and him as well, you’re so...” He gritted his teeth, deciding not to continue this train of thought.

The wind came suddenly and ferociously, catching the trees off guard and making them tumble.

“Is something wrong, Akechi-kun?” Kasumi asked him carefully. “I haven’t seen you in a long time…”

The autumn breeze blew through their hair, carrying some dead leaves with it. Akechi’s eyes seemed a million miles away as they tried to come back and refocus on her. “I just have something on my mind. My apologies… for taking it out on you.”

Kasumi’s expression grew concerned. Normally, there was something… wild about Akechi-kun, but not today. She always had felt like he didn’t care much about her, but right now he just seemed… very empty and far away.

“Did something happen, Akechi-kun...?”

“No…” He closed his eyes, irritated, but his voice was just as weak as hers; he was drained of energy. “...I’m surprised that you’d worry about me. Don’t worry, I know what’s best for myself.”

“Senpai, he…” she muttered as she stared off into space. “He's still on his field trip...”

“...is he?”

Kasumi nodded. A silence fell between them.

“...well, it’s getting late.” Akechi stared off into the distance, ostensibly looking at nothing in particular—or so it seemed. “I’ll still be here for a while. There’s a lot on my mind now.” He looked at her. “You’ll get into trouble if you don’t go back.”

“But it really is a holiday today…?” Kasumi said, though she was starting to get unsure about it. While staring at the ground between them, she remembered that day which she had tried not to think about during the last months. Her eyes grew sad. Although he had probably saved her life that day, she knew nothing about Akechi-kun... And still, somehow, she felt like they both shared some sort of distant melancholy.

“Can I… join you for a bit…?”

Even though the bench was pretty short, Akechi didn’t move when she sat down next to him. While she timidly munched on her bagel, Kasumi glanced around, then carefully poured some bread crumbs from the paper bag into her hand. She tossed some to the pigeons and intently watched them consume it, while a young couple laughed as they passed by them. They both watched the pigeons try to carry off large pieces of bread while others attempted to rip it out of their beaks.

To fill the silence, Kasumi decided to bring up the only topic that united them at the moment: The view of autumn in front of them.

“There’s so little red this year,” Kasumi wondered. “Makes it all seem less colorful... somehow.”

“Well, I’m not fond of autumn anyway,” Akechi replied gloomily. “It's cold, there's sickness everywhere... It's just an excuse to stay inside.“

“Mushroom picking sounds fun though.“ Kasumi attempted. “And it's... nice to look at the leaves!“

“I find none of those colors particularly stunning.”

“So what’s your favorite color?” Kasumi asked.

Akechi shook his head in a mildly bewildered manner. “…why would you ask me about that?”

“I don’t know,” Kasumi said, dumbfounded. “I… just don’t know anything about you, so… it was the first thing that came to mind.”

Akechi took a deep breath of the autumn air. The last rays of sun pierced the park’s paths, slanted and dim, igniting sparks in the dark-gray fog that clouded the landscape. While dripping from red and bronze leaves, some warmth was seeping into the silvery depths.

“It’s gray… I suppose.”

“Oh,” Kasumi said. “Mine… too.”

Akechi sighed tiredly. “Of course it is.”

Shadows were lengthening while gold and crimson leaves were drifting on the breath of the whispering wind, over the lonely souls.

In the back of a pitch-black limousine, Akechi was writing into his notebook. His notes were for no one in particular, just observations for himself, a collection of truths and answers. He had managed to fill it till the last page which he decided to leave blank. 

He looked down at his watch with the initials G.A. at the 3 o’clock position. It was a mid-autumn Thursday, at 8:34am in the morning. The new school year had started a while ago, so Ren was probably in class right now, busy with lectures. It had ended on bad terms, but Akechi wasn’t going to let it bother him. The unwillingness to continue in this reality didn’t and probably would never leave. His relationship with Ren would probably lead to nothing… it didn’t change anything.

Akechi’s phone was ringing. It kept ringing.

After more than 20 seconds, Akechi sighed, then picked it up. He paused, then calmly announced in a dull monotone voice, “You have reached Goro Akechi’s number. He is unable to come to the phone right now. So please leave a message after the tone…”

“Don’t hang up.” Ren said. 

Akechi paused. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Why don’t you answer my messages?” Ren asked, not sounding worried. He didn’t sound mad, either. He sounded like he just wanted to know.

“I’ve been… busy,” Akechi replied, batting down his eyelashes—“Trying to live the easy life.”

There was nothing, then Ren laughed, quietly. “I thought you were still pissed.”

“Jesus said we shall forgive our enemies.”

“What about lovers?”

“He didn’t say anything about that. In general, I find it the easiest to forgive myself.”

After silently staring out of the cab’s window for a while, Goro found himself wallowing in memories, torn fragments of the events of the last two years appearing in his mind. Akechi had to sigh, closing his eyes in irritation. “Pancakes…,“ he said all of a sudden, “to think that such a trivial overlook would bring about my demise. Back then, it was quite a surprise for me, as well… to think you’ve only been pretending the whole time.”

“…I wasn’t only pretending...” the voice said on the other line.

Akechi didn't know what to say to that.

“You sound unhappy,“ Ren said, more quietly. Akechi touched his hair, running his fingers through it.

“Well, you do too.“ Akechi said, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything else.

“What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.“

“Why?“

“It’s nothing,“ Akechi said, then, suddenly feeling a strong urge to end the conversation, “You want to know why I’m sleeping badly? Well, it’s because I dream about killing you.” He clutched the phone in his gloved hand, allowing his voice to grow cold. “Isn't it the same for you too? You wanted me to return just so you could kill me yourself this time. Back then, was it too unsatisfying to have me disappear and erased from cognition like that? After months of pretending to be my friend, did you want to be there, to stand close and watch the light fade from my eyes?”

He hoped that would shut him up, but instead he heard Ren laugh, silently. “Almost sounds romantic.”

Akechi scoffed. “God, I do not like a single thing about you.”

“Tell me more.”

“This isn’t dirty talk.”

“This is better than dirty talk.”

Without noticing, Goro had to smile in spite of himself.

“You’re crazy, Akechi,“ Ren said. “You know that?”

“It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane.“ 

There was a pause with just the sounds of the car’s engine. Ren broke it by asking, “Goro… Are you breaking up with me?”

Outside the window, Akechi saw the world fly by, the autumn breeze strumming the trees, millions of maple leaves swirling and falling, spilling down. When the wind settled into silence, a ripple of color still thrummed across the ground.

No one could say he hadn't made good use of his time. He had spent every day of the past months like he had only had one day left in his life—had spent his entire savings, tasted the best foods the world had to offer, had tried to taste the life of a simple man. The past months, being with Ren and trying to play normal… it hadn’t been bad. Thanks to Ren, he had caught a glimpse of what could have been. It had been the most pleasant way of self-destruction.

“I didn’t mind it... spending time with you,” Akechi said, and then, “I will end the call now. You should go back to your friends.”

“Not yet,” Ren murmured.

“What else?“

“It’s…“ Silence. “Just want to hear your voice.”

Akechi sighed. “Did you enjoy your field trip?”

“It was boring.”

“Good. Don’t have fun without me.”

“I brought you a souvenir.”

“Ren, I…” Goro opened his mouth as if to say something, but ended up closing it again, tightening his lips. For a moment, he wondered what it had been that he had wanted to say. But then again, what did it matter?

“...Never mind.” Akechi said. He lingered for a moment longer than intended, then ended the call.

The cab continued on their way up along the cliff top path, and soon arrived at the old, remote house at the top of the weather-beaten cliff. When he left the cab Akechi said nothing. He headed towards the gate he crossed the lawn where a dense grove of ancient trees had left the ground covered with heavy layers of fallen and decaying leaves. They crunched under Goro's spotless dress shoes, and he recognized the feel and smell of the rotting leaves, bringing back childhood memories. 

Before he went inside, Goro walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out to sea. It was a murky day, the mist hovering over the water, a great, grey-white mass of sea and sky and mud and sand and rock, with no features to distinguish one from another. It was a place where someone trying to swim home in the cold water would easily get lost, cold, and tired; a place where numbness, disorientation and despair would come quickly, so quickly that they might never reach the shore.

When he entered the bedroom, pale light fell on the old lady who was lying in bed, looking sick and unhealthy. She recognized the young man in the light brown trench coat and scarf immediately. He had grown, changed, but the look in those eyes was not something one would forget easily. 

“You…”

“Yes, it’s me.” Akechi said coldly. “You didn't expect me to return to this place, did you?“

“What are you doing here? No...“ She looked away from him. “You were an awful child, so this might be revenge.”

“No, that’s not it.“ He pulled a chair close to the bed and sat in front of her, crossing his legs. “Actually... I’m just here for answers.”

He waited while the old woman broke into a violent coughing fit, then proceeded. “I've been in care since I was nine years old. I've had 34 addresses. I've always been moved around, often very suddenly, without any real explanation. I was received without care or love no matter where I was placed, but this place…” He stared at the room's old, ugly walls with no visible emotion other than disgust. “...it's the worst memory of them all.”

“Don’t think yourself so special. It's nothing unusual to be passed around. There's always been a shortage of people willing to foster... and thousands of other kids in care, so if a kid's a little git, he gets moved on...“ the woman said before coughing heavily again. “You had your chance. It was your own fault.“

“My fault?“ Akechi repeated. “Because I had a strong personality? That is why I was being punished when I cried or left outside for hours or not being given real food? Or being yelled at when I expressed any kind of opinion?“

“I don't know what you're talking about,“ the woman said grimly. “You were just wallowing in self-pity. You thought of yourself as someone special who needs to have all the attention and love in the world. You were also not humble at all, given how disinterested you acted with anyone except for the dog. You never opened up to me either.“

“I was a fine child. In fact, I was very astute and down-to-earth. Do you think I would let you into my life, when all you've ever done was cut me down?“

“No, it was you who refused us. You kept saying: _I want to go home to my mum_. It was your own fault for being so stubborn,“ she said bitterly. “You didn’t want this life. You refused it. All of it. You should learn to be more grateful. We offered you a house, stability, love and…”

“Yes, you are quite the epitome of familial love. I know being berated and snipped at by you as a child brought me unequivocal joy and happiness. When you threatened to send me away if I misbehaved, that was you loving me and doing your family a favor, wasn't it?“ Akechi scoffed. “You sent me away at Christmas because you said that was family time.”

“I don't remember anything like that.“

“Honesty isn't a put-down,“ he told her. “It's a way for you to grow.“

“You want honesty, you goddamn brat?“ the woman spat as she felt the heat rise in her face. “I always knew you were up to no good. The apple didn’t fall too far from the tree. Your father was convicted to life imprisonment for treason because he was massively prideful and thought he was better than all of us. He got what he deserved. I was hoping for you to get toppled from your pedestal too.”

Akechi took a deep breath. “I was supposed to stay here for seven years but ended up staying for seven months. Why?”

“Because he was all over the news!” she blurted out with the indifferent honesty of a dying person. “Your father made sure to keep us silent because he was wrapped up in a different scandal back then. But it all grew too fishy for me. I did it to protect my family from whatever evil thing was going on there.”

“So that's the reason you bothered with me in the first place,“ Akechi said silently. “Because of money.“

Akechi regarded his hands in his lap thoughtfully, letting his mind wander. All the people he had met in his life… he had always felt indifferent towards most of them, but there were times when he would look at people and see nothing worth liking. They were all tools with limited intelligence, following the rules society bestowed on them, unable to think or act for themselves.

However... one of them had been different. It had been the first and only person that had ever made him genuinely open up in every way. He knew about his story, but apparently didn’t mind this side of him. While any hate or bitterness he could have felt would have been understandable, Ren had always chosen compassion instead. He had forgiven him with all his heart. During their final moment in the ship's engine room, Akechi had seen nothing but sorrow for him in Ren’s gray eyes.

“Listen… I’m dying, Goro, I’m dying,” the old woman said, wearily. “I know I made mistakes, but at this time... it's too late to go back.“ She coughed again, and this time he had to wait for a long time for it to end. “Forgive a weak human being…”

While he watched the old woman in front of him that had neglected and abused him in the past, and was now left alone in this house of sadness, abandoned by everyone who had formerly lived here, Akechi thought to himself that we probably all have an image in our heads of how we want to be. The truth is that we strive to become what, by nature, we are not. So we work toward becoming that thing. We set our hearts to it. To finally become the version of ourselves that we know will make us the happiest. Becoming who we really are.

Akechi reached out to take the woman’s hand in his.

“I wish we could go back to those times…” she murmured sadly. “Yes, back to those times…”

“Rest,“ Akechi murmured. The answering pressure of the woman’s hand in his was pitifully weak.

He sat beside the lonely old woman and kept her company during her last moments.

“Goro… you were…” she managed, but her eyes were already falling shut. As if she had been waiting for someone to come and send her off, she died moments later. He was counting heartbeats, knowing, really, that it was only a matter of time. Then the old woman’s hand stilled on the back of his; fell away.

Akechi stepped outside and stared out to sea, narrowing his eyes against the wind. It was a proven fact that when we eat from the tree of knowledge and thus, disobey the Heavenly Father, we get escorted spiritually out of the Garden of Eden. At this point, Akechi had committed every single deadly sin._ So, God,_ he thought to himself, _it’s about time for you to expel me from your paradise, wouldn’t you agree?_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he could see a little mouse with frizzy black hair and dark gray eyes at his side. For a while he did the same, standing in silence beside her, hoping that she'd start to talk. When she didn't, Akechi walked down the stairs into the neglected, overgrown garden behind the cliff house.

_Is that really it?_ a voice asked in Akechi’s mind.

“Being someone’s puppet… I’m done with it. It’s my deliberate decision to end it here. I died free and as my true self,“ Akechi said aloud as he made the necessary preparations.

The sea was a calm silvery gray in the cool light of dawn, as Goro put his impeccably maintained gun against his head. The gunshot echoed down the cliff face, setting a gaggle of seabirds wheeling, shrieking out to sea.

When 38 million people live in one city, street crossings like the famous Shibuya pedestrian scramble are bound to be noisy. As hundreds of people walk from one street corner to another, one can listen to the mix of footsteps, the bird chirping sounds, the clicking of heels beloved by Japanese women, the music coming from adverting screens on buildings nearby. Only stopping for a strange, long moment, Ren stared up into the sky, then continued crossing the road in the middle of all the quiet but numerous happy conversations happening around him.

The watch on Akechi's wrist, as well as all clocks in his mostly empty apartment had stopped just at the same time when he had ended his life. Without a trace of pain on his face, Akechi seemed peaceful as he was lying there on the leaves-covered ground with his arms wide, eyes closed, as if he had just been sleeping. The blood he had despised so much was seeping out slowly, dark red mixing with the warm, saturated colors of autumn.

Ren would continue his life, remember him for a while as the one soul he couldn't save, and then no one would remember his existence, as if he had been eradicated from cognition. Akechi vanished without a trace, swept away by the flood of people and the flow of time.


	21. Akechi's Dream (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Akechi’s dream had become reality—but in the worst way imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we going down that road???? 
> 
> yes we're going down that road.

The dark-gray sky was on the verge of rain. The restaurants down here in Kichijoji were empty, after midnight the streets remote, dreamlike, the only sign of human life someone playing a saxophone on the corner of the street, in the doorway of a jazz bar. It was the kind of bar you’d find down a dark alley taken as a shortcut, and brushing rain from your hair in the dimness of the bar found there, you’d hear the singer crying just for you, while behind her a horn collects all the things she forgot to say, the brushes sweeping it all up against the skin of the drum.

As he sat down by the bar, Akechi’s gaze slid over the old man slouching over the wooden bar counter on the bar stool next to him. The bar owner, an older black man who always wore a hat and sunglasses, seemed to instinctively know when the man’s glass was empty and brought him another. The old customer next to him was in no mood for pleasantries, but then neither was Akechi. “Tropical fizz, straight.” he ordered.

Sitting at the bar, Akechi listened to the performance of the jazz band appreciatively, if sadly. The singer was wearing a blue-green colored, sexy and sparkly dress holding a microphone and singing the song _I'd Rather Have the Jazz Than What I've Got_ with piano accompaniment.

“Eikichi,” the bar owner said. Said it again.

“It’s alright, man.”

“It might be the beer?” Akechi guessed. “You know it’s not good for you.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“Then it’s love,” the bar owner shook his head.

“No… it’s the jazz,” the miserable old man said. “It’s just… the jazz.” When the singer started singing a slow, sad ballad, the man started to cry. One could see tears running down his face.

Akechi sighed, then gestured at the old man. “What happened to him?”

“His wife died three weeks ago.”

“Was it sickness?” Akechi asked.

“No, she had a long, healthy life. But when your significant other dies… Well, they were married for over 50 years.” The bar owner was polishing a glass while looking back at him. “He had a crush on her since he was a kid. After they became regulars, he had several live music gigs here and she always stood by his side to support him. About two years later, I was invited to their wedding. They never stopped coming here, even after their 80th birthdays… it was fun to see them holding hands and smiling and kissing and doing all the in-love things we usually think of teenagers doing. It was romantic as hell.”

“I see.” Akechi said, pretending to listen attentively while absent-mindedly stirring his drink with a straw. “After being married for so long, it must feel like a part of you is gone too.”

“You would see them and just know that there was a hand who wrote them to be destined for each other. Miyabi was a nice and quiet woman, her easy-going humble nature brought balance to his high-strung flamboyant nature. People like that… you see them and you just know that there’s a twin soul for every person in the world”

Akechi kept his thoughts to himself. While using a glass to scoop ice out of the ice machine, the owner mentioned, “You’ve disappeared for quite a while, Akechi-kun. What’s the story?”

“I’m doing well“, Akechi told him, his posture confident. “Just… existing. At the moment, I’m simply trying to keep myself busy.”

“And your friend?” he asked. “How is he?”

“Well… we broke up.” Akechi said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” The owner took this in while putting the drink down in front of him.

“Haha, actually… That was just a joke. It’s not like that.” Akechi smiled. “We just had a difference of opinion… and parted in disagreement. I’m surprised you’d even remember. It’s been months.”

“You usually come here alone, so I couldn’t help but notice,” the owner said. “He’s a quiet one, isn’t he? But I usually think quiet people are interesting. It makes me wonder what they're thinking about.”

”That’s true. Words really aren’t his strength, but he simply doesn’t seem to care much about what others think of him…” Akechi supported his chin with his hand while watching the band’s performance. “He has a unique ability of listening to people, and sometimes almost listens too well, haha... But I didn't mind. Frankly, I am usually bored to tears by people who do nothing but talk...”

He went on for a while, somewhat unprompted, but the bartender was used to it. Every miserable fuck ever who had paid for a drink and sat down at the bar saw the bartender’s presence as free rein to unload as much about their personal thoughts as they could. He didn’t mind Akechi-kun at all, actually, he was one of his favorite customers. Not only was he polite and mostly consumed non-alcoholic drinks or coffee, he also tipped well. He was good-looking but alone, and the best customers at a bar were always the attractive single men that don't “flirt” per se but are friendly and adorn your bar with a little eye-candy.

“Well… it’s a pity it didn’t work out,” Akechi continued, staring down at his bright-colored drink. “For me to be able to have conversations like that… Maybe it’s normal for others, but it’s rare for me. It’s a talent, the way he connects with people of all kinds.”

“What… Lotus…?” The old man next to him had finally woken up from his melancholic haze. “Why’re you… talking… about Lotus?”

“Huh?” Akechi blinked at him, as if stirred awake.

“Lotus… You keep mentioning Lotus.” the lazy eyed-man explained. “Like… you keep talking about them… a lot.”

“Oh… well.” Akechi shook his head. “I must have been drifting off.”

“Lotus are shitty plants… that have too many holes in them,” a middle-aged man with a thick beard said sluggishly from his position two seats down the counter. “Also… eating them… may cause you to be locked in endless dreams.”

“Well, where the hell can I find these Lotus’,” the other man said before slumping over again. “I’m eating all of them.”

“…He just made me curious,” Akechi muttered, his gaze far away. “He didn’t excel particularly in areas of looks, intelligence, or athletics. Yet I couldn’t help but wonder why people tend to gather around him… I am perhaps a bit jealous of that part of his personality.”

“Maybe… we’re subconsciously drawn to people who have qualities we lack in ourselves.” the bar owner said after a pause.

“Yeah. Everyone… lacks something. That’s… why people need each other“, the middle-aged drunk man said gently, trying to make eye contact while maneuvering his martini’s olive into his mouth.

“Some don’t.” Akechi cleared his throat self-consciously, and after a long pause, “Humans can get accustomed to anything, correct?”

“Well… what you identify as your path may be different from others.” The bar owner put a glass on the hanging glass rack and leaned over the counter, looking Akechi dead in the eyes. “But the purpose… will be the same for everyone. Every single one of us needs to find his own path, but in the end… everyone on Earth shares the same dream.”

“To live happily ever after, correct?” Akechi said sarcastically.

“Well, of course,” the bar owner said, thoughtfully staring at the saxophonist. “That’s what everyone wants…”

After leaving the jazz bar that night Akechi watched a documentary about crazy-eyed snail parasites. Inside the snail, the parasite grows and then tunnels into the eye stalks of the animal. Here it turns into fat, throbbing brood sacs in the snail’s eyestalks, pulsating beacons that look like caterpillars. The snail dies soon after. It was morbid but at least it was quick.

There was just a clicking sound when he dry fired the gun into his temple later that night. He blinked, then lowered his hand and gazed down at his empty gun with mild annoyance. He had run out of bullets.

“Tch…”

—

In the following week, when he left work, his employer’s daughter followed like a puppy dog at Akechi's heels and walked up next to him, which meant he was supposed to stop brooding and cover his mood with a simple smile. A mask. She suggested that they go have dinner together, her treat. Akechi was nodding mindlessly. She started rattling on about a restaurant in Shinjuku that Akechi was actually mildly interested in hearing about but not from her, yet she was his employer’s daughter and for that reason he could manage.

“I’ve heard the wagyu beef is good there“, Akechi murmured, lost in thought.

“I went there last week. I had the wagyu beef, the roasted chicken and… the pudding“, she said.

“Pudding?” Akechi said, confused. “I didn’t know they served pudding. What sauce or fruits were on the roasted chicken? What shapes was it cut into?”

“None, I think?” she said, also confused. “It was… roasted.”

“And the pudding, what flavor was it?” Akechi continued. “Was it perhaps mango?”

There are two signs that a woman is attracted to you (in general. There are also women who start getting mad at you when they are attracted to you.): 1. High pitched voice. 2. Laughing too much. Warning lights were on yellow while they were heading down the neon-lit, densely packed alleys of Shinjuku by night, but before he could come up with an excuse to end the date prematurely, she confessed her love. Akechi found himself almost dazzled and of course, in no capacity to accept, not to mention return, her love. He wondered if even now, in this moment, she could see the darkening clouds behind his eyes, the boredom, his suffering under the all-embracing shallowness that reminded him of back then: _Tokyo FRUiTS magazine just recently has featured an article about Akechi-kun, revealing that he probably prefers girls younger than him—at only 60% speculation!_

“Are you sure this isn’t a misunderstanding?” Akechi asked politely, then rephrased the question, ”You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough,” she replied, staring at him from her dimwitted devoted eyes, displaying a drug-like state of love.

“Well… my apologies. I’m still unsure about the appropriate way to say this, but...” Akechi wanted to say but then:

“You don't have to tell me anything. I can read it in the tarot cards. I know all the people you murdered!” someone shouted next to them. “The cards tell me people's secrets.”

“Excuse me?” Startled, Akechi looked at the fortune-teller at the sidewalk. It was a woman with long blonde hair and bright, purple eyes with heavy eye shadow, dressed in a cheap purple dress, and a fake golden cardboard plaque hung out front: “_Readings by Chihaya, real fortune-teller: 5,000 yen First Reading Special_.” She was facing him, staring at Akechi with a gaze fierce enough to pierce flesh and bone.

“I can read it in the tarot cards.” the psychic said in a low, menacing voice. ”I know all the people you murdered.”

Several people were staring in their direction while passing by, gently guiding their children away from the scene. Akechi's sunny smile was firmly in place. When fortune tellers cold read their clients, they usually manage to throw out a number of guesses and of course, some are correct or can be interpreted as being so. The client then pays and often continues to pay.

“I believe you don't know anything.” Akechi said, calm.

”I know… from the tarot,” she insisted darkly. ”The cards showed me all of your 8 fatal victims. The cards tell me people's secrets.”

For a moment Akechi did not react. He was like transfixed, his face betraying no expression, his eyes not moving from the eyes of the fortune-teller. At some point, Akechi returned his attention to his boss’s daughter.

“…As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted: Don’t worry. It’s for the best“, Akechi stressed. “You shouldn’t fawn over him…” He paused before correcting himself: “I mean… me. You’ll be fine.”

“But Akechi-kun…” She grabbed his arm firmly. “You don’t have anyone else, right? Maybe… if you want… we could give it a try?” Her hair and scarf were wind-blown as she said, “I thought… you liked me.”

“No,” Akechi said, smiling. Something snapped, then he forcefully shook off her grasp. “In fact… I dislike clingy people like you the most.”

Of course, the girl started crying as she ran away afterwards, but it was better this way since she would have no trouble falling out of “love” very quickly now that she had caught a glimpse of his real self.

“Tell me,” Akechi said then, turning towards the fortune-teller.

“You’re responsible for 8 deaths. Okazaki Katsuo. Ōta Fusae. Ōwada Hisashi. Kunikazu Okumura—” She stopped and took a breath. ”Ichirō Ozawa. Mizuno Rentarō. Eiichi Shiokawa. Wakaba Isshiki…”

Akechi regarded her. “The people you named… they’re alive though?” he said, careful, as if not so sure himself.

“It doesn’t matter. The cards don’t lie. They tell the truth.” the psychic intoned in a shaking voice. “The cards told me whom you killed. From their ancient wisdom. The cards tell me everything.”

“Well, I’m not familiar with astrology. So, what is the usual procedure for such readings?” Akechi said, reservedly eyeing the cardboard sign. “Is there a ‘curse’ on me that ought to be removed? If so, what is the price for such offerings?”

“I can’t,” the fortune-teller said grimly. “I can’t change what happened in the past. You’re guilty. Your guilt cannot be removed.”

Akechi smiled at her softly. “So what can you do?”

“I can tell you more… about your inevitable future,” she said unwillingly. “200,000 yen.”

“Oh. Am I mistaken? I thought that here, it says ‘5,000 yen special’?” Akechi reminded her, mildly amused by her blatant overcharging.

“Well, it’s different for you,” Chihaya glanced at him grudgingly. “Several times when I look at the palm, it gives a very nice feeling, a sort of happiness. I immediately convey this to my clients when they have a nice pair of palms. It actually feels really good to study their palms. I can see certain happy moments, great health, prosperous family life, content feeling and support from everyone around that person. But you are very unfortunate, and it’s impossible to have any remedial solutions. 200,000 yen for you.”

“No… I think I’ve heard enough. In fact… I’d prefer to decide my own fate.” Akechi said, then went away while Chihaya glanced after him. Soon, he had disappeared in the maze of alleys and crowds among the bright lights of billboards of the nightlife district.

—

“She ain’t bad, huh?” the woman next to him—absolutely drunk off her scent—commented on the jazz band. She had black hair in a bob cut and red lips, a pair of orange sunglasses on her hair and wearing a pink fanny pack.

“It’s a stunning performance.” Akechi smiled, a futile effort on his part to mask his dismay at the woman’s inability of respecting other people’s personal space.

She patted his back, said, “Come on, smile“, she urged sometime later. “You’re young and handsome as hell! You’ve no reason to be so gloomy.”

“I know“, Akechi sighed, relenting. “But it’s…“ Startled by the laughter at the table behind them, Akechi cocked his head. “…a hassle to smile. These days. At least I find it difficult.” He sighed, deciding to change the topic. “In fact, I never cared much about music, but… there’s something about this expression of intense emotion that fascinates me. I don’t get distracted when listening to other music but with jazz... there's so many things I simply _have_ to pay attention to that I can't think of anything else but the music.”

“I know, right? I usually drink in a bar down in Shinjuku, but this place isn't bad either. It’s something about the collective dialogue, the rhythm, the drive to discover something new, the continuance of historic tradition of… of wait! There’s my friend. One sec.” She put down her beer and stood from her seat to wave at her. “Kayo! Over here!”

“Kayo Murakami?” Akechi murmured.

“Huh? You know her?” Ohya asked, surprised.

“Haha, no. It’s just a coincidence,” Akechi said, smiling reassuringly.

Since the reporter woman got wasted with her friend afterwards, Akechi could enjoy the music. There was something about solitary drinking that was different to other forms of social interaction. He enjoyed the bar’s crowded, dimly lit and intimate atmosphere. It was an atmosphere that embraced people from all walks of life with no judgement. All it did was give an excuse to simply exist, to be oneself in (mostly) pleasant company.

“Almond?” someone asked him, offering a bowl of nuts that was actually part of the jazz bar’s inventory. It was an adult with unkempt black hair and gray eyes. He wore a black suit with a crooked dark red tie. “Heh… I see you around here a lot. You sure stand out among all the lonesome bar drinkers. Don’t have anyone to drink with?”

“I prefer it this way.” Akechi said simply.

“You got it wrong... I don’t pity you. I’m a free spirit too,” the unattractive man told him. “We’re broken free from the shackles of conventional social situations. Enjoy it as long as you can!”

Judging from his nasty and disheveled appearance, the man did indeed look like he spent all his time at home alone, doing nothing aside from drinking beer and watching TV. Seemingly too apathetic to bother with anything else, Akechi said nothing, listening to how the jazz singer opened _No More What Ifs_ like a slow-breaking sunrise, with the heat gradually rising and then fading away again like a tragic sunset.

“You know, I never had a positive view of society. Did you know that, if you rip off the fronts of houses, you'd find pigs? The world's a hell, and boring at that. What does it matter what happens in it?” The man banged his beer bottle down on the counter. “Women, people… I never felt much remorse for them. It never occurred to me, ever, that people were good or capable of change… you know that deep down, all of this is true.”

His eyes were dim and his face red from the alcohol, but his tone ran through Akechi’s ears so confidently, so firmly, that he decided not to move away. “Perhaps there’s some truth in your words.” Akechi murmured. Early in life, when he had first gained his powers and met the shadows of the masses, he had found out the truth about this world… in a way few men had.

“Of course I’m right!” the man sighed. “What a pain in the ass. I figured this out when I was a kid, and you know what I did? Moved on and enjoyed my life. You and I, we’re both smarter than the rest of them. But being smart ruins a lot of things. But you know what? Who cares! Why choose reality when you can just choose the easy life? That's clearly the choice, y'know... I mean come on. Hehehehe… Just because we're all doomed, doesn't mean we can't have a good time…”

“So you’re saying we shouldn’t let those ‘truths’ take our happiness away?” Akechi’s lips curved into a weak smile.

“That’s right. Not everything needs to have a reason. Because at the end of the day, your own happiness is what matters most…”

“Don’t listen to that old misanthrope!” a drunk woman said to Akechi, emptying her beer, then telling him with a slur: “Listen... deep down, humans aren’t evil. We all cast a shadow on something wherever we stand… and the shadow always follows. We need to accept them… and choose a place where we won’t do harm—yes, choose a place where you won’t do harm, and stand in it for all we are worth, facing the sunshine…”

Akechi was nodding, pretending that this primitive information was revelatory and saying things like “This is enlightening” while at the same time telling everyone “Feel free to crawl off and die”.

“That's it, huh? Just when it was getting fun!” the drunk man said to him when Akechi got ready to leave. “Well, it managed to kill some time. Maybe I'll hang out with you again!”

The smell of burning chestnuts mixed with carbon monoxide fumes when Akechi left the jazz bar.

—

Akechi woke up with a day of nothing ahead. Life remained a blank canvas, a cliché, a soap opera. From morning to night a gray fog hid the horizon, gray like iron, concrete and asphalt. Everyone around him looked happy and Akechi was in the middle of it, a self-contradictory human being. His personality was sketchy and shapeless, his unkindness went deep and was untiring. Any trace of compassion had been eradicated. He was the victim of a slow, purposeful erasure. By the time of the late-autumn mooncake festivals, Akechi was simply imitating reality, a rough resemblance of a human being, with only a dim corner of his mind functioning.

While watching the crossed-out days in his calendar he simultaneously read several new best sellers including one called ‘10% Happier’. Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he had to go outside. He played racquetball with an acquaintance from high school whom he had only met three times so far. They stopped at an outdoor café then aimlessly wandered around the city, debating if there were any museum exhibits they should attend, maybe just a walk, his acquaintance suggested Akihabara.

They walked in the thin sunlight towards the worst horror of all—Futaba Sakura who was out shopping with her mother, Wakaba Isshiki. Of course, they initiated conversation. It was a vision so clear and healthy and perfect to him that in its purity it was almost abstract. Look but don’t touch. Touch, but don’t taste. Like a one-way mirror, happiness was all around him and he could watch it from the other side of the glass, never able to grasp it.

—

There were plenty of people, it was 10am in the morning, bikers, joggers, tourists, workers, police officers biking around. Akechi found his spot. A beautiful woman walked up to him, asking, ”Will you take my picture?”

“Of course,” Akechi smiled. She had sunglasses on, her hair blowing in the wind, she was a tourist, madly in love, all she could see was this guy standing right where she wanted her picture taken. Akechi took the picture, then handed her the camera. She walked away. Akechi walked as far back to the railing as he could.

He would later remember every second of it, the moment when his hands left that rail—A human body falls fast. The adrenaline stops them from noticing any pain, especially if it's so fast. So when he lost consciousness at point of impact, he didn’t feel much.

—

It had been a very unstable week for him. Unable to maintain a credible public persona, Akechi would lie around, waiting for something to happen. He sat in his bedroom for close to an hour. Nothing did. He went out to grab lunch. Refusing to dissolve into his single apartment yet again, he found himself roaming the streets in Shibuya by day and night like a ghost. There wasn’t a clear, identifiable emotion within Akechi, except for loneliness and, possibly, total disgust.

—

Akechi ground up a tab of pills and watched them dissolve in the glass. He raised himself in bed and swallowed the contents of the glass; then he turned off the lights and lay down. He lay very still, waiting impatiently and without pleasure for the first effects of the soporific. He knew in advance what form they would take—the gradually rising inner throbs, the soft approach of numbing passiveness, an invisible hand pulling him into the darkness. It was a slow death, but at this point he was out of options. Slowly the sense of complete subjugation came over him, and he wondered languidly what had made him feel so bitter before. Soon, he fell asleep, and the sense of loneliness and disgust had vanished.

He dreamed of comfortableness, relief and peace. There were people in his dreams, thousands of people passing by him and beneath the mess, he could see Ren Amamiya’s blissful smile. He woke up in such dreamy light the next morning, a soft ethereal glow falling onto the white bed sheets. A single white feather floated down, landing on his disheveled light brown hair. The clocks were still stuck at 10:12am, but life went on. Again, his body was healthy as if nothing had happened.

“Why… why can’t I…”

Akechi groaned, then turned his face to the pillow, his hands clasping into the soft material. He felt like laughing but he didn’t. Tangled up in the good, generous, soft pillows, deftly cased in smooth, cool bed sheets for hours, he at some point did it anyways, threw his head back and laughed like a madman at the irony of it all.

Akechi had tried to live the easy life. Had tried to play normal. He couldn’t. He detested this world, this fake reality. He had killed himself in every possible way by now, and yet he found himself trapped, reincarnated every time he tried to escape because his survival was Ren's wish. All his life, Akechi's dream had always been for someone to want him around, and it had come true—in the worst way imaginable.

—

“Listen… If I’ve ever learned something in life, it’s this: The journey toward inner truth is too taxing to be made solo,” the wasted man next to him slurred wisely through the smoke of his cigar. “Without support, the solitary traveler soon becomes weary and is likely to quit the road. That’s why… we shouldn’t travel the path to wholeness alone… Back then, I was…”

He roamed until 4 in the morning, even though Akechi utterly ignored him.

A dissolve indicated the passage of time; only the singer, owner, Akechi and two women, sitting at the bar, remained. Akechi’s presence at the jazz bar seemed habitual by now, so the bar owner bought him a drink.

Observing his line of vision, Akechi’s tired gaze swept the room, pausing on the woman seated on the close end of the bar. She had dark brown eyes and long straight black hair that was kept neat with her red hairband. All of a sudden, Akechi decidedly stood from his bar stool and approached her.

“Can I have this dance?” he asked her.

Startled upon being asked all of a sudden, Yukiko turned a dazzling drunk smile on him, but it was a smile that instantly faded when she realized who it was asking her to dance.

“Er... no. No thanks.”

“Why?” he demanded, feeling actually surprised. It hadn't entered his head that she would refuse him.

“Um… er…” she stammered, casting an imploring glance at her friend who was trying to smother a grin.

“You’re… too… intimidating,” she slurred out.

She saw the look of astonishment on Akechi’s face. “That’s the reason? You’re skeptical of my appearance?“

“Well, yeah… a well-dressed guy like you who looks like Prince Charming is probably incredibly successful or very talented and it’s kind of intimidating… because if I dance with you, I’ll immediately—“, she hiccuped, “—fall in love with you and cry for days when I go back to my hometown and you don’t call me back in the morning.”

Akechi sighed. “Fair enough.”

She paid him a drink as an apology for “rejecting” him, and they talked for a while about which horror movies they preferred. Overall, it wasn’t a bad encounter.

—

It was a bleak November night. Rain was pouring down outside, battering against the windows. Akechi got thoughtful and sought time in the shower to ponder life decisions. The mood was very serious. After toweling his hair dry, he put on a bathrobe and walked back into his living room.

With a gloomy expression, he stood there in the middle of his dark apartment, indecisive, regarding the closed entrance door thoughtfully. After a long while, he stepped towards the door and unlocked it.

The door clicked open with barely a sound, opening into the darkened corridor. Akechi walked away to stand by the window with a drink in his hand, then expectantly turned to face him when Ren appeared in the door frame, showing no reaction other than mild discomfort.

Ren’s eyes were blank like a dead man’s under Goro’s expectant gaze. He must have walked through the rain on his way here because he was soaked, his uniform drenched and darkened with rain, water droplets dripping onto the floor. He was leaning tiredly and lifelessly against the door frame, his heavy eyes only drearily taking in the scarce interior of Akechi's single apartment that he saw for the first time. It lay in darkness before him and was mostly empty, as if barely inhabited, spotless except for white feathers scattered everywhere.

There was a silence, then Ren sluggishly went inside, letting the door fall shut behind him. Ren looked up, watching him. They stared at each other for a long moment, listening to the soft sounds of water drops falling from Ren’s hair and body.

“Goro,” he said, sounding defeated. “You tried to leave?”

“Yes I did. But I couldn’t…” Akechi said with a bitter smile while sitting down in his armchair. “Because of you.”

Ren put his hands into his pockets. His blank gaze was very distant.

Akechi emptied his drink then put it down on the coffee table. ”That night when I was at Leblanc and realized that you’d choose this reality, I went to the Palace to fight Maruki on my own,” Akechi told him.

”By yourself?” Ren repeated after a long pause.

”Yes. Of course... I couldn’t do it.” Goro lowered his gaze. “But I’m going to find… a way to leave. Unless this is hell, after all.”

“This isn’t hell, Akechi…” Ren said quietly. His shoulders sank low. “What about our promise…”

“To bring this up at a time like this," Goro scoffed. "What does it matter now."

Ren didn’t respond. He looked… serious. Defeated. Every single time Akechi had died during the past months, Ren had known, had felt it in his heart. And every time he had left him, a little piece of Ren had died with him. It was destroying him. It broke him apart inside. But he wasn’t very good with words, and he didn’t know how to explain to Goro how he felt. So he could only just stand there, staring at the ground blankly.

It was only when Ren thought the pain that was throbbing in his heart would end him when Akechi yanked him by the collar to lift him off his feet and threw him against the next wall, and despite the hint of anger in him Akechi found his lips still hovering over Ren's, his body shaking with frustration. Bracing himself for any sort of outburst that never came, Ren stood there against the wall, frozen, arms hanging by his side.

“To think you’ve been the one who wanted to teach me about letting go,” Goro hissed, his voice trembling. “Yet here we are. I cannot leave because you won’t let me.”

For a long time, neither of them moved or said anything. When the pain killers kicked in Akechi felt terribly tired all of a sudden, releasing his grip on Ren's collar. Gentle rain was pattering against the window while they stood there with their foreheads touching. Akechi's body felt limp and weak and he didn’t react when Ren’s right hand reached up and tenderly touched the side of Goro's face, brushing his skin softly and gently as he did so. 

“Goro, I…” Ren said silently. “I just wanted… to save you.”

”It’s too late for that,” Akechi replied. “Maybe you could have… in another time.”

After a long moment, Ren finally let his hand fall down, his eyes hidden beneath the wet strands of dark hair. He knew he had no right to be upset, because he was the one who had told Akechi to let go. “I know… it’s selfish. But…” Goro heard Ren exhale. “I wish… we’d had longer.”

Akechi didn’t know how to respond to that. He felt like there was nothing left to say. He didn’t move, just slowly drew away his gaze, then said tiredly: “I don’t want your pity… nor forgiveness… nor do I want to be saved. I want to choose my own fate. You said it’s fine to leave. So… this isn’t me breaking our deal.”

“I know,” Ren said, staring at the ground. In the darkness, his expression was unreadable.

“Let me go, Ren,” Akechi said quietly, then walked away from him.

Leaned against the wall with his head hanging low, Ren remained there for a while, but all things that had to be said had been said. Ren left Goro’s apartment without a word.

Outside, on the streets of Tokyo by night, the rain was falling gently, yet steadily, on the late flowers and last remnants of autumn, upon all the living and the dead.

—

Below the neon lights, in the middle of the red-light district of Shinjuku, two dark windows outlined with red neon were separated by a wide entryway. Here, if one would look closely enough, he’d find the Crossroads. It was a quiet evening here at Crossroads with only one seating area behind glittery curtains and the bar area, lined with plush crimson stools that matched the red and white checkered floor. The jukebox contained a legendary mix of smooth music that, fortunately, did nothing to cheer up the delightfully glum atmosphere. The headlights of faceted globes on the ceiling were slowly moving, cascading warm multicolored lights onto the garlanded walls and the only customer.

The drag queen bartender turned unwillingly to the shelf behind her and dragged down a bottle of very superior whisky. “You’re coming here way too often lately.” Lala-chan said after hours of silence, glancing down at her only customer, who was apparently sleeping on the bar's counter with his face buried in his arms. It wasn’t an unusual sight around here, but she liked the kid and couldn’t help but feel concern.

“The one who got away, huh? Listen, kiddo…” she said as she lit a cigarette. “I used to be a heart surgeon, then a whore, then I lived in the jungle and became a bushman, then I became a spirit healer... before I found my passion for bartending. If you need some life advice… ask Lala-chan.”

Ren didn’t move from his slouching position over the bar, not answering for a long while.

“...Is there something selfish in all of us?” he then murmured in his usual quiet manner.

“Something selfish? Of course. We’re all born selfish,” Lala-chan replied, exhaling cigarette smoke through the gaps between her teeth. “Basically all of human interaction is initially selfish. We all use each other for selfish needs such as attention, admiration, money, entertainment...” She regarded him gently. “Until people find themselves, and the love that we all possess at birth… we’re all using others. So, to stop being selfish… we need to find ourselves first.” Lala-chan took another deep drag from her cigarette, then looked down at the half-burned stick. “Finding ourselves… It’s always painful, my dear. Sometimes even requires medical surgery. But once you do it… you’ll find true happiness.”

Ren said nothing.

Deep into the night, he was still sitting there alone at the bar with nothing but the gentle sound of the jukebox washing over him and the sounds of clinking glasses and bottles being put into the bar shelves.

“Finally!” he heard Lala-chan’s voice when the bar’s door opened. “Was about time you showed up.”

Not surprised at how much effort it took to raise his head, Ren saw Goro enter the bar in his scarf and trench coat. When their eyes met, it seemed to him that time stood still. Without a word, Goro walked towards them and sat down next to him. Lala-chan, who was eyeing them knowingly, simply finished her cigarette, flicked it into an ashtray, then left them alone, disappearing through a door leading behind the bar. Fumes rose from the ashtray, then died.

“Goro…” Ren whispered seriously, and even though the jukebox was playing gently, Akechi could hear his words like they were all that was left in this world. “You can leave... if that's what you want.”

”You won't stop me?” Akechi asked.

Ren shook his head, crestfallen. ”I'll let you go.”

Akechi dropped his gaze into his lap, and when he closed his eyes, the soul of the world surged within him, like a calm serenity—the serenity he had been awaiting without even knowing he had for all his life. The serenity he had sought to find in his struggle, in his search for admiration and purpose. It required no explanation, just like the seasons came and went as years passed.

“I see.” Akechi replied, waited, and then he looked away. “…thank you.”

Ren didn’t watch him leave when Goro stood up and walked outside the door.

After Akechi had left him, Ren stayed at Crossroads for a long time, resting his head on his arm and listening to the gently sung words coming from the jukebox:

_Of all the words of mice and men_

_the saddest are, 'It might have been'_

In the early morning hours, Ren was no longer able to hold back the silent tears that came running down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that totally was the "hereward awakening" moment.
> 
> little guest cameos so far:
> 
> Yukiko & Chie (P4)  
Koromaru & Shinji (P3)  
Adachi (P4)  
Eikichi (P2)  
Reiji Kido (P2)


	22. Ren's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got me good," Ren murmured, slowly uncurling his hand from the hem of the tracksuit.

Not a sound broke the silence after Akechi had left him.

It was that silence as Ren let his last seconds with him tick away before Akechi walked outside the door.

It was the moment of sorrow that left the crushed look in Ren’s eyes when he stared down at the bar counter through tears.

It was the tears that fell hot and fast when Ren realized that he would never see him again.

Not being able to save Akechi had been Ren’s biggest regret. In that split-second before the shutters had separated them, time had stopped. From that moment on, Ren didn’t care about himself or anything other than that person he had lost that day. He had wanted to save him, no matter the cost.

When they had met again... it was an incredible feeling, pure salvation sneaking up on him. He knew he wasn't some sort of savior, but he had felt pure elation about the fact that someone had used his heart and mind to keep someone alive. It had felt like _he_ had really been the one who had been saved.

But when his dream was over, Ren was numb: Motionless, as if not even breathing, he was lying with his legs tangled up in the rumpled disarray of grayish-green cotton sheets of his unmade bed. It was so quiet he could actually hear every tick of the clock’s second hand as it moved. The hands on the clock looked so still, as if they were never going to move on to the next number. Shutting his eyes, Ren sighed. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Going to school was hell. Unable to maintain a poker face, he had decided to spend his winter break at home. His friends shouldn’t see him like this. 

Almost a year had passed since he had accepted Maruki's reality. By now he had quite often forgotten how he had ended up here—as if this had been the only life he had ever known. But now, in the middle of his friends’ idle talk and subdued laughter, he’d find himself alone, wandering around aimlessly and following the traces in the snow, snowflakes falling silently on his black hair from a dull gray sky. Those were the times when Ren felt the farthest away from his true home. While watching the gentle shaking of the bare branches of trees laden with snow, it would all seem to him as if he was in a different world, far away. Not for the first time, a dangerous deep desire was simmering in him that wanted to deny the existence of a world that didn’t have Akechi in it.

Ren rolled himself around in bed. His gaze fell on his hand that was still tangled up in his red Shuujin tracksuit jacket that Goro had borrowed during their camping trip. He had never bothered to wash it. He pulled it close and inhaled deeply. Akechi's unique scent was almost gone entirely now, only the faintest hint of his presence lingering before it would fade away forever. Soon, Akechi’s existence would be erased, all their text messages gone, the pictures they had taken slowly vanishing like melting snowflakes, leaving nothing behind.

"You got me good," Ren murmured, slowly uncurling his hand from the hem of the tracksuit.

Arms crossed under his head, he then watched the snow fall behind his room’s window in large flakes on the town that was still sleeping. Heavy with snow, the trees curved toward the whitened ground. Everything was covered under a blanket of white with a muffling silence that seemed to go on forever.

Something about all the heavy snow outside was filling Ren up with a soft heaviness, making him want to let go, too, fall under all that weight. He wanted to sleep a lot these days because his dreams felt real and in his dreams, Akechi was lying next to him, reddish-brown eyes observing him thoughtfully, the faint smirk never leaving his lips.

But Ren knew this wasn’t healthy, so he threw the covers back. Time to gaze into his second true love: a cup of coffee. The floor was icy under his bare feet as he walked through his parent’s house to brew himself a cup. With the coffee steam rising from his mug, he then sat down in front of the window again to watch the snow fall in a thick curtain outside.

The deep, rich taste of coffee lingered on his tongue but did little to distract him from the raw, acutely painful hole in his chest... He hadn't realized until much later how hard it had truly hit him. Soon after their first meeting, fire had been flaring in his chest whenever he had heard Akechi speak. His presence had stirred him up completely, ignited all sorts of strong emotions: Anger, frustration, grief, and later, desire. Nothing would ever compare to the rush of chasing each other down that had left him with the overwhelming feeling of being really, truly alive, and wanting to do it all over again. It was crazy. It left him breathless. Slowly, he had succumbed to the mind-boggling addiction to the raw things Akechi evoked in him, consuming him to the point where death didn’t matter. Loving Akechi had always felt like daring death.

In the end, he'd been the one to steal Ren's heart—and like the little traitor he was, Akechi hadn’t bothered with giving it back.

“Akechi…” Ren let his forehead bump gently against the cool glass, his every breath fogging up the window a little. “...I hope you’re happy.”

Even though he had let Akechi go, the bond they shared would never disappear. With a weak smile, Ren had to realize that their bond had always been the _almost_, but not quite—they had only _hardly_ become friends, barely true rivals, scarcely true lovers. But no matter how brief, he'd forever treasure the time they had together in this reality—that first warm day of spring before falling for him entirely that summer… and then, losing him again even before the year had ended with a million things undone... leaving only the grim certainty that Goro would have been the one for him.

Ren sighed, dejectedly glancing down at his reflection in the black fluid. Unfortunate for him, there was nothing that reminded him more of Goro than the smell of fresh morning coffee.


	23. Home (1/2)

In the cold winter air, Ren's thick royal blue wool scarf was soft and warm. He buried his nose in it. 

It was Christmas Eve, yet the train station was alive and crowded, the female voice of train departure information mixing with people chatting and luggage rolling sounds. Holiday music was distantly playing as Ren walked away from the gate, his bag casually thrown over his shoulder. To the hundreds of passersby, he looked unhurried and, perhaps, mildly exhausted. Loneliness was silent, invisible and as deadly as a smoking habit****—****he knew it was time to return to the living.

Two girls, face lit up blue from a smartphone, were laughing. Most of the people around him looked happy, and a little bit frazzled. There were family reunions all around. A guy running through the place with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. There was a young mother with a newborn baby on her arm as she made her way to the young man who stepped out of the train next. Then suddenly a squeal and his name was being shouted, but when he turned around, he saw that it was a different Ren. There was a big sweeping moment when someone jumped into that other Ren's arms.

Ren's lips held a faint, mysterious smile as he watched the families, friends, and lovers around him who were anxiously waiting. Their eyes would dart eagerly across the gate, eager to envelop their beloved ones in a hug until suddenly, they’d find their love. From the sidelines, Ren watched them as their eyes lit up, as their pace quickened and how it was as though all the noise in the station would suddenly dissipate.

As he walked outside of the station at a leisurely pace, Ren dug his hands into his pockets to warm his suddenly frozen fingers. After being shut off from the world for days, Ren had to realize that it was really feeling like Christmas out here now. The cheerfully decorated stores, opened for last-minute Christmas shopping, had just closed down. The snowy streets were full with people hurrying home, with parcels dangling from their arms, and some carried sizable Christmas trees. Cheer spread from person to person, carried by a smile.

In the middle of his walk through freshly fallen snow in a fairy-tale like winter, Ren slowed down, then stopped... Taking a moment to eavesdrop. He just stared in awe at the stunning winter wonderland before him. He listened to the happy laughter of passersby, inhaled the aroma of baked bread from a bakery close by. He relished in the love that was around him, let it warm him up. There was so much happiness out there, he could easily steal a bit of that warmth. 

In the last weeks, he had fought many battles between his heart and mind. His mind would ask him to let Akechi go for he would be happy at least... but the heart always wants what it wants. Not seldom, there was a feeling of being abandoned that would make him get mad at Akechi for leaving him behind. Sometimes he felt grateful and blessed because even though he was gone, he had the opportunity of meeting him again. He remembered many things they said and did. Lots of conversations. Every argument... And then, very often, deep regret came over him, drowning him in darkness. Why didn’t he spend every second of every day in the past year inhaling Akechi's scent and feeling his warmth? How could he think anything else was important?

But even though he needed to spend a lot of time alone right now and somehow felt way older than everyone else, Ren was forever grateful to have his friends, waiting for him in Tokyo. During the past two years, his friends and him had learned a lot about strength, and he was glad that they now supported him in return by simply being there. They would all stick together until the end of time. Ren resumed walking, his frozen hands buried deep in his pockets.

_Your life must have been awfully boring if there was nothing else to wish for than..._ Ren remembered Akechi’s voice in his head... That's what he said back then. Something else to wish for… Ren thought about it for a while. He put his head back, let the snowflakes fall upon his face with closed eyes.

_Oh hey, you guys remember those Phantom Thieves guys from a few years back?_

_I wonder what ever happened to them._

_Dude, you know that was just an urban legend right? No way could people like that have actually existed”_

_Come on, they were real! They had to have been._

_Hey you, do you remember the Phantom Thieves?_

_Certainly. I owe the Phantom Thieves my life._

_Of course! And l'm sure they're still out there, making the world a better place!_

_They were far more effective than the police, and I believe far more just._

_They were very nice people who helped many others. Every day I try my hardest to live by their example._

Ren smirked weakly to himself. Being celebrated, an urban legend… it wouldn’t have been bad, maybe. But it had never been his true dream. If he was fully honest with himself, he had always run the risk of taking the Phantom Thief thing a tiny bit too serious. No… What he really had wanted… it didn’t matter.

He knew he’d never be truly happy again. His remaining life still felt like a race that had already been won by someone else, and now it was just a game of making it to the finish line. Knowing there wasn't going to be a reward at the end.

But there was happiness in the happiness of others, in selflessness, in putting other’s wishes over his own. His wish had been to save Goro, and even if he was dead, he had perhaps managed to save his soul. He hoped that in the end, Goro had found his peace.

Despite the ache in his heart, Ren had to smile up at the night sky, at the God who had once wanted to pit him and Goro up against each other. He probably never saw it coming.

”In your face, Yaldabaoth.”

Most people were at home by now, celebrating Christmas Eve, leaving the streets of Yongen-Jaya mostly empty. In the heavy snowfall the soft, gentle lights of lamp posts illuminated the darkness, spreading a warm orange glow on the snow and through the cold winter air. There was something mystic, magical about how bright it all seemed despite the late hour with all the snow around. It was quiet and peaceful.

The powdery snow-mist that hung in the air started to fade and, while wondering about what he was going to eat tonight, Ren saw a shadowy figure standing beneath the lamp post. He was wearing a nice looking burnt sienna wool coat and seemed to be waiting.

A slow moving family passed by and he could barely see him, but when he caught sight of him, his thoughts were silent and the world slowed down. He stopped. A strong electrical current was shooting out of Ren's eyes and into his; he felt naked, overwhelmed, it was difficult to think about anything other than: _This isn't happening. I'm dreaming._

Like in an Old West movie, they were facing each other from a distance of 15 feet, like a lawman and an outlaw, two men ready for a merciless quick draw gunfight. Time was frozen in their moment as they formally waited for one of them to take the first shot.

“Good evening,” Akechi muttered, slowly turning to face him.

”Goro,” Ren stuttered out. His bag was forgotten, dropped carelessly onto the ground. ”You're... here...?”

”That’s… a misunderstanding,” Akechi clarified, looking serious. He cleared his throat purposefully before averting his gaze. “I didn’t come here with the intention of picking you up... or anything. I simply happened to have a massage appointment nearby, and since it got cancelled I wa…”

But Ren had already reached up and pulled him against him, and the rest of his words were lost against his mouth.

Akechi made that little gasping thing of his like he always did when something caught him off guard, but he flinched not a bit when Ren kissed him. Instead, he started kissing him back, gently. But it wasn’t gentleness Ren needed, not now. Ren’s heart was being flooded, overcome with such a heavy, aching feeling of happiness like his chest was going to burst any second now because _Goro was here, he had decided to stay_. In his mass excitement he grabbed Akechi and lifted him off his feet in an effort of pulling him harder against him.

”Wha—”

But then he immediately lost balance. Akechi stumbled along, right before they made impact with a soft thud, falling into the snow together.

Immediately, Akechi’s arms circled him, gathering Ren against him as they kissed each other in the snow. The soft Christmas music coming from a house down the street and the lights of the lamp posts and snow swirling and the world around them disappeared, and then Ren was alone with Akechi, tangled together in an endless grind.

When they came to a stop, Akechi found himself lying on his back in the snow, looking up at Ren's snow-covered face and hair. The moment Ren opened his eyes and saw him, equally snow covered, they both had to laugh. Ren felt Goro's body shaking gently against his, but soon his own laughter melted away, replaced firmly by desire. The warmth of Goro's body, alive and well, pressed up so close against his was so strong, so raw and real and true. This was real. He was holding Goro in his arms. Goro noticed him staring at him, and swallowed a chuckle.

”You're staying,” Ren said, more in an effort to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. He didn't dare to close his eyes. ”Goro... you're staying.” He lay his head down on Akechi's chest.

“Ren?”

“Hold on.” He placed his arms around Goro's waist. “Stay still, let me feel your heart for a second.”

For a wile, Ren had to just close his eyes while listening to Goro's steady heartbeat. The smell of pine and Goro’s scarf in his face as they held each other... everything felt right within this embrace. Without another word, they let the moment drag out for as long as possible, feeling the soft crunch of the snow under their bodies.

Goro was somewhat transfixed by the stars glittering in the night sky above them. His breath was visible in the cold air as he said, ”I guess, in the end, we both won... in a way.”

”Oh,” Ren said, his voice rough and heavy with desire. ”I'd say I definitely won.”

He drew away to stare down at him. Goro's cheeks were rosy from the cold, and there were some light reflections in his eyes, making them shine even more. Ren opened his mouth, because he had to.

”I think... I love you a lot,” Ren had to admit.

“...well, I…”

Akechi paused, looking as if wanting to say something but then let his gaze drift away. With every second that passed, heat slowly rose in Goro’s cheeks, probably no longer from the cold alone.

Ren had to smirk, clearly enjoying his sudden inability to speak.

“…I suppose I don’t particularly dislike you, either.”

Hesitantly returning his gaze, Akechi reached up with a snow-covered gloved hand to brush some wet strands of frizzy black hair out of Ren's eyes.

”Welcome home.” Akechi winked.


	24. Home (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and his friends spend Christmas Eve together, featuring a "strip mistletoe"...  
and discuss future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of last chapter

In contrast to the cold, crisp air outdoors, there was instant warmth and the smell of fried chicken, coffee, and the sugary, good smell of cookies inside of Leblanc.

”Merry Christmas!” it chanted from every corner of the café when they entered, followed by Futaba's ensuing: ”UNDRESS!”

”?” Ren said. He stood frozen in place at the front door.

All his friends (minus Kasumi who was on a skiing vacation with her Dad) had already gathered at Leblanc, sitting and standing around the booths, everyone holding a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. They were watching him and Goro expectantly.

”Strip mistletoe!” Ann announced delightfully, pointing at the object above the two boys' heads. ”New house rule: You get caught under it, you have to remove one item of clothing. It has to reveal skin though—outerwear and accessories don't count, obviously!”

”Damn,” Ren muttered. He hadn't noticed the mistletoe at all when he walked in. His sneaky bank heist skills were in a decline.

”Socks?” Goro suggested

Ann beamed at him. ”Pants.”

”It's kinda unfair you know!” Ryuji complained. ”You girls came up with this lil' game without telling us beforehand! Obviously _you_ came prepared!” He gestured at Ann who was, very obviously, wearing more than 20 layers of clothes.

”Alright, you can _choose_ which items to take off,” Ann rolled her eyes.

Ren didn't move, just watched Goro pull off his socks, then straighten up and shove them in his back pocket.

”Do you need my help?” Goro offered, nonchalantly reaching out to tug on Ren's belt.

Ren laughed with a hint of panic and flinched away. ”I'm doing it.” He unfastened his belt, stepped out of his jeans, then picked them up and threw them over Goro's shoulder. ”Merry Christmas.”

There was comfortable laughter from his friends, all of them oblivious of their relationship... except for one.

”His hair is wet,” Futaba murmured to herself. ”Why is his hair wet?”

”You guys are effin' late! Where've you been?!”

”We haven't seen you in a long time, Akechi-kun,” Haru asked him, ”Did you go on a vacation?”

”Well... something like that.”

”A vacation? For four months,” Yusuke repeated. ”Isn't it rather lengthy?”

”Ah, well... I quit my job... mh...” Goro waved his hand, scratched his cheek, blinked fast... then admitted the truth. ”In fact, I was fired by my boss on the same day, so it was... a convenient coincidence.”

As he made all of them laugh, Akechi smiled a bit, as well. Ren felt his heart melt in the warmth of his rare smile.

”Don't disappear like that again!” Ann told him.

”I do have a feeling I'm not going to get out of here without buying whatever it is that smells so wonderful,” Akechi replied. 

”Well“, Ryuji exclaimed, “What are you waiting for? Sit the eff' down!”

The room was soon filled with laughter and conversation. Akechi was tasting some biscuits with Makoto and Haru while Yusuke and Futaba started to decorate Ren since there was, in their opinion, a ”lack of Christmas decoration”. 

”Inari, pass me the glitter glue.”

”That reminds me, young lady,” Sojiro said grimly. ”What happened to the living room?”

”Can't talk,” Futaba replied. ”Must... art. Go watch the chicken.”  
  
”Not until you explain why it looks like Tokyu Hands Hobbies & Crafts vomited in my house.”

”Mom conned me into helping with costumes for her science lab's Christmas party... Again.”

”Boss! All those biscuits taste amazing.” Makoto complimented with a sigh as she reached out for another.

”Those are all Wakaba's fault. Her recipes are a story on their own,” Sojiro replied before biting into another. ”People say cooking is an art, and that's true, but her scientific understanding of cooking and baking really creates some groundbreaking innovation. No man on earth can resist those little sins.”

”You too can be a Christmas pudding this year, just consume all these sweet treats!” Futaba informed Sojiro. ”Thankfully, Mom bought an exercise machine in the sales that will both gather dust and take up space in our home as it remains utterly idle.”

As a Christmas surprise, Haru had brought a large number of ugly Christmas sweaters for all of them which were assigned by lottery drawing. Ren looked rather ridiculous in his ugly Christmas sweater. It was red and had Rudolph the reindeer with large bells and holly all over it. The reindeer's nose lit up and blinked on and off when booped. Goro, on the other hand, didn't get the memo and somehow pulled it off to look ridiculously attractive even in an ugly Christmas sweater. It was black with two ice skating snowmen, one of which had fallen down.

Still completely rattled on the inside about Goro's decision to stay, Ren accidentally stepped under the mistletoe several times, but miraculously avoided getting completely naked in front of all his friends. While listening to Haru, he was savoring the sweet warmth of the cup in his hand.

Ren sneaked another glance at Goro who was sitting at the counter, having a very serious debate with Futaba about what was the best Feathermen season. Ren's heart was doing crazy stuff, but he had to play it cool. In retrospective, it was kind of embarrassing how much he had missed Goro when he'd thought he was gone for good... But!... Goro didn't need to know that.

After a few games of cards, Goro stood from his place to walk into the kitchen. Ren squeezed in between Haru and Yusuke and followed him. Goro was reaching up into the cabinet to retrieve a glass when Ren casually threw an arm around his shoulders. He reached across and lifted his mug of coffee to his lips. “Taste it.”

“What kind?” Goro asked as he glanced down at the drink.

“You tell me, detective,” Ren replied, a lazy smile touching his lips.

Goro guided his lips to the mug, tasted it, savored the drink for a moment. Despite the ugly sweater he looked like a model in an advertisement for a_ Château de Montifaud_ fifty-year-old luxury brandy as he did so. He turned around and leaned his hip against the counter.

”Delicious. And surprising...” As he looked up, Akechi speared him with his mesmerizing eyes. ”I wouldn't have pegged you for a latte boy.”

_God_... The salt. The challenging, slightest jump of his eyebrow. That defiant glance, barely even trying to conceal the subtle mockery in the sweetness of his voice. The awkward Christmas sweater. Ren CRAVED it. It put him on the edge.

With a heavy compulsion to be both assertive and to propose to Goro, Ren stepped as close as he could, hands planted on the counter on either side of Goro, trapping him. Expectantly, Akechi just stood there without a movement, waiting, staring right back.

Ren's gaze was dark and intense when he opened his mouth to give him a witty reply, a good one: One that would impress Akechi and leave him speechless. One he would remember even days after... 

”Holy moly,” Futaba whispered to herself while peeking at them from around the corner. ”The sexual tension between those two sizzles hotter than the chicken on the stove.”

Several moments had passed, but Ren still got nothing. He was simply speechless.

After a long while, when he felt the first signs of a nervous sweat incoming, Ren just slowly, very slowly shoved his hands back into his pockets, and walked off. _That round goes to you, Goro... But I'll be back. _(”Goddammit! It was just getting good.” Futaba sighed.)

His hip still pressed against the counter, Goro glanced after him, then adjusted the collar of the shirt beneath the sweater, enjoying the small triumph for a moment. He glanced down at his watch. It was 9:36pm. The second hand smoothly moved about the clock face. 

Meanwhile, Ryuji was audibly expressing his discontent about the fact that ”everyone who steps under the mistletoe keeps acting like total pussies and gets dressed again as soon as they can”.

Yusuke sipped his hot chocolate. ”Perhaps we should try turning the heat up?”

”Or, how about a new rule?” Haru suggested. ”From now on, once removed, we can't put any new clothes on for the rest of the night!” She was still fully dressed in a cute Christmas sweater and about 10 pairs of tights.

”Are you trying to turn this place into a brothel?” Sojiro sighed.

”Guuuys! Next round of Takamaki speziale coming up!” Ann came around the bar with a tray full of hot tea. ”Everyone, take a shot!”

”Hell no! No one likes those.” Ryuji grimaced. 

”I do!” Morgana, only wearing his underwear, interjected and was first to reach out... only to accidentally step under the mistletoe. _Again_. Morgana looked around in shock when everyone roared in laughter and applauded.

It was unanimously decided that Morgana was spared the embarrassment of being naked for the rest of the night and have him wear a pointy elf hat instead. The bell on its end tinkled every time he even so much as sighed.

When their dinner was soon to be ready, they all sat down in the booths. Ren had just sat down next to Akechi when his stomach suddenly made a noise like a mortally wounded animal.

”Sorry,” Ren said.

“Were you on a diet or something?” Futaba asked him. ”Thank God that's over, you were one miserable mop in the landscape lately!”

”L-let's not talk about diets right now?” Makoto sighed, looking at the pile of warm chocolate biscuits in her hands. 

”Your last school year, hm?” Sojiro said from his standing position behind the counter. ”Man, those sure are exciting times.”

Ann murmured, “Can’t believe time passed so quickly.”

“What did we do all this time?” Morgana wondered.

Ryuji wheezed. ”I mainly just remember a whole lot of stuff that made my head hurt.”

“Time passes quickly when you have fun!” said Haru.

”I can't wait to go to college together with Shiho! Those fancy university hoodies... it was love at first sight!” Ann gushed.

“What was it like for you to finish school?” Yusuke asked.

”Hmm...” Makoto said, ”You imagine it to be huge, but actually, it's just a short ceremony, a handshake... and in the next moment you're already standing knee-deep in a flood of university bureaucracy, stressing out over deadlines.” She turned in her seat. ”What about you, Akechi-kun?”

“Ah, well…” Akechi rolled his eyes thoughtfully. ”I was working on quite the thrilling case at that time, and had wished for my last high school memory to be catching those thieves… In the end, it was rather unspectacular.”

Ren was idly smiling to himself, thinking about his own graduation in less than half a year to come. What would it be like to smell freedom?

”So now that you quit your job, what are you going to do next year?” Ryuji then asked Goro.

”My plans for next year...” Goro thought about it for a while, and then said, ”Perhaps it wouldn't be bad to leave, and travel the world. I always thought it would be nice... traveling by myself.”

_What? _

Behind his glasses, Ren looked perplexed. Under the table, his nails started digging into his palms for a moment before the floor fell out from underneath him. It felt like a sudden a gut-punch.

Truth be told, Ren hadn't really thought about the future at all just yet. He had no idea what he was going to do after school. His final grades probably weren't going to be bad, but he couldn't bring himself to feel thrilled to go to university. Truth be told, when he had thought about the future a minute earlier, the only things that were in it for sure were his friends and Goro. 

Just to hear Goro dropping the bomb like that! A silent, hot wave of anger was boiling through Ren, and it pissed him off even more that Goro had revealed this piece of information so casually.

With an urgent desire to confront him about this, Ren turned to look at Goro, saying, irritated, ”You're not going anywhere.”

Goro half regarded him.

While everyone around them started discussing future plans about what they were going to do after graduating, a very tense silence fell between Goro and Ren.

”Alright, dinner's done,” Sojiro said as he returned from the kitchen with his assisting Christmas elf called Morgana. “Let's get some fried chicken for you animals. ”

”Hell yeah!”

“Man, you guys,” Ryuji suddenly said while he flung his arms out over the back of the seating. ”Doesn’t it all sometimes feel like a dream to ya?”

Everyone looked at him.

”Huh?” Makoto said.

“I dunno, man. Don't yo sometimes... get this feelin' that you're forgetting something? Like… I dunno, like... something’s missing?” Ryuji asked. For a moment, he looked like he was thinking so hard it hurt his head. “Just a feelin’.”

They all sat there for a while, thinking about it.

“Oh, you’re right!” Futaba suddenly exclaimed, palming her forehead. “We _totally_ forgot to include a chicken leg for Ryuji!”

They broke into cheerful laughter over Ryuji’s dismay.

Outside the snow kept falling all night, covering the city rooftops of Tokyo with a thick layer of frosting that glowed blue in the brightness of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter soon: finally introducing maruki-sensei to the party! FUCK YEAH


	25. Winter Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending their first year in the dream world, Goro and Ren bump into an old acquaintance...

Goro went cold on him after Christmas Eve. For a few days there was no sign of life before he finally texted Ren to meet up at the Tokyo Skytree to talk.

Ren showed up early. The Skytree had stunning winter illuminations and a ”Winter Village” built around with a variety of traditional Christmas-themed crafts, warm food and drink stalls. The world appeared to be at peace during the holidays, smiling eyes peeping out over scarves, rosy cheeks and red-blushed nose everywhere... Especially around the drink stalls.

“Ah, where are we going Mishyyy ~... you didn't drink at all... what a g-gentleman!”

Without noticing Ren, a very drunk Mika walked past him while hanging on a guy's arm. ”*hic* Hey, wait... who are you? G-Get your hands off me, you're not m-my Mishi-*hic* my Mishiman... I love him, he'll do anything for me, you know... but he never asks me to do anything... he should hate me... I love him but he should hate me. All I do is bitch bitch bitch... why does he stay with me? *hic*... Mishi, he shouldn't...”

The wind whipped Ren's frizzy hair around his face as he continued walking. He couldn't stop thinking about what Akechi had said on Christmas about 'traveling the world by himself'. He didn't think Goro actually wanted to do that. Rather, it had kind of sounded like an ultimatum: leave your friends behind, or spend your future without me.

Things were kind of weird between them, now. Even after a year of being in a relationship with Goro, not much had changed. It was fucking complicated. Sometimes Goro disappeared, then he comes back, they have a dispute, Goro acts like an ass, Ren says nothing or tells him to fuck off. Then, they don't talk to each other for days. 

Sometimes, Ren was pretty sure that Goro was still doubtful about the outcome of their relationship. But Ren was convinced that someday, everything would be fine. Their bond was strong.

So he stayed patient, gave Goro time, but _damn_, did he miss him when they were on a break. During those times, he had to force himself to spend time with Ryuji and the others to keep himself busy or else he would probably do something dumb and text Goro a stupid message like ”you 're cute” when he was supposed to act like a true rival and this would only confuse Goro more and make their next meeting awkward. But goddammit... he missed him. Every goddamn second, he missed his skin, his voice. Goro fucking killed him.

”Heeey, Ren! Over here!”

Ren turned around to see Morgana, standing in front of a shop, juggling four boxes in his arms as Ann preened in front of the mirror. She was holding two polo tops underneath her chin, eyes locked onto her reflection. Behind them stood Goro, silently cursing his misfortune of running into Ren's friends when there were so many people out. Despite the annoyance in his eyes, Goro looked gorgeous in his green scarf and a gorgeous tan trench coat—like some sort of supermodel.

”Hey,” Ren greeted them. ”What're you...”

“I ran into them and couldn’t run away fast enough.” Goro said.

”Don't be a meanie, Akechi-kun!” Ann chuckled, playfully hitting him.

”It's after Christmas sales, and that means: Lady Ann will shop aggressively!” Morgana beamed. Ren could see twinkling gold ornaments and glistening garland bouncing off of his eyes.

”Do you guys wanna go grab some toffee apples when we're done? They smell so good!” Ann asked the boys.

“I thought you had late Christmas shopping to do?” Goro said, nearly getting hit in the face with an emerald green polo shirt.

”I'll see you later,” Ren told his two friends. They said their goodbyes and Ann happily disappeared into the crowd to continue her shopping spree with her personal shopping assistant.

“Hey, honey.” Ren then greeted Goro, and kissed him. Goro gasped weakly.

“You know I dislike it when you call me that.” 

“I know that you pretend to.” 

“Those two... Isn’t it cruel of her to treat him like that?” Akechi asked, not sounding very sympathetic.

“Morgana likes it,” Ren shrugged. “He looks happy.”

“So his dream was to become her personal doormat, rather than having a romantic involvement with her? Isn’t it a bit strange?”

It was indeed a bit weird that becoming human just so he could be carrying Ann's shopping bags was Morgana's biggest dream, but Ren was pretty sure Morgana didn’t really have a broader concept of traditional love. His entire spectrum of ”intimacy” was limited to hugs and hand holding.

“He got neutered as a cat,” Ren explained.

After walking around for a bit, they stopped at a huge ice-skating venue pop up in front of the markets for a while to watch the ice-skating enthusiasts of every age. A serious atmosphere was hanging over their heads. Ren waited for Goro to speak up first.

”Well, the reason I wanted to meet... there's something I want to talk about,” Goro said, turning around to lean against the rink wall.

”Yes,” Ren said, bracing himself.

”About... this 'reality'.”

Ren looked kind of tired. Slipped his hands into his pockets. ”I'm listening.”

“I was... very infuriated with you at first,” Goro said slowly, gazing out at the cloudscape. ”I didn't expect you to be the type to choose sweet fakeness over harsh reality. Rather than accepting the flaws and responsibilities of the real world... I was under the impression you simply wanted to avoid them by living in a fabricated reality.”

”It's not that simple,” Ren said grimly.

”...well, I know that.” Goro crossed his arms. ”In fact, you took sacrifices, as well. Everything the Phantom Thieves did, the truth of your achievements together... those memories are buried forever, now.”

Ren nodded. He knew he had to stay serious because it was important for their relationship to talk this through... But he couldn't help but notice that Goro had caught a cold—making his voice raspy and more charming than ever.

“I'm still pissed off about it,” Goro informed him. ”That you'd think that living in reality isn’t better than an illusion. But everyone is happy, so... let’s leave it at that.”

”So you're accepting it,” Ren said, relieved.

“Well, I still think what you did was idiotic and I'm disappointed by your choice. But… I respect your decision, and after some years… Perhaps I could—”

There was an unexpected interruption when suddenly, Goro sneezed. Ren’s heart shattered as he stared at him, his eyes wide in shock. This had probably been the most adorable sneeze he had ever witnessed.

Goro blew his nose with a tissue, coughed three times, and sighed.

”...get used to it!” Goro finished his sentence, looking at him again. ”I owe you my life, at the very least.”

”Bless you,” Ren said quickly, and, ”You're welcome.”

”Well, thank you very little.”

“So that means the rematch is still on the table?”

”Correct,” Goro replied. A smile was gracing his lips. ”I shall give you some more time to prepare for it.”

Ren then startled Goro when the latter suddenly felt a hand touch his palm before lacing their fingers together. Ren held his hand with a firm grip that gave a sense of intimacy. Goro glanced down, then up at Ren, looking rather aloof.

“My hands are freezing.” Ren pointed out.

Goro struggled not to roll his eyes at him. “Yes, it’s winter. You should wear gloves.”

“Don’t have gloves,” Ren said, then remembered, “Just one.”

Goro sighed. ”Let's walk around for a bit, I'm getting cold too.”

As they walked around the venues, Akechi let himself be captivated by the Christmas atmosphere and, particularly, by the aromas of roast chestnuts, the sweet, hot spiciness of cinnamon and toffee apple wafting through the snowy cold air. The tantalizing scent of rich caramel blended with fresh apple was particularly intoxicating.

Even after a long while, Ren didn't let go of Goro's hand, just held it passively. Goro got a tingly feeling at the end of his finger tips. He wasn't used to such things, but there was also comfort in holding someone's hand. It felt... secure. Maybe it felt a bit like coming home.

They had just bought some food when someone walked up to them. 

“I think I know those two, haha. I certainly didn't expect to see you here!”

Ren recognized this pleasant husky voice... Surprise and sudden awareness flashed across his face; his shoulders tensed up almost simultaneously with Goro's. Goro's face paled a bit and he frowned, immediately withdrawing his hand from Ren's. Ren swallowed before he turned around.

In front of them stood Maruki, distantly handsome if it wasn't for his unruly hair and stubble and ill-matching winter clothes and the... pencil sharpener in his front pocket. No one would expect him to be anything than a friendly, normal adult in his midlife crisis. But he was the architect of this reality, and Ren couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable under his amiable gaze.

”Such a strange coincidence to meet you here,” Maruki said.

“I'd say it's rather fortuitous, wouldn't you?” Goro started tentatively. 

”Oh, I see you already got a caramel apple? They are to die for.” Both Ren and Goro held a caramel apple on a stick in each hand. Since neither of them did reply, Maruki asked Ren, ”How is it going at Shuujin? It's your last year, it must be tough for you.”

”Yeah,” Ren replied. ”Lots of exams.”

”I heard. You'll be fine. You always are. Let me know if I can help.”

That confused Ren. ”You're not at Shuujin anymore...”

”Ah, that's right. In fact, I recently opened my own counseling practice,” Maruki smiled. ”However, I'm still in contact with several students and teachers at Shuujin. I was even invited to the upcoming coming of age ceremony... Some students pressured me into convincing the Principal to allow them to bring George foreman grills to class. We'll grill some burgers during a testing day, for which many will be exempt.”

”Cool,” Ren said. ”Hope they'll be good.”

”Well, don't worry. I'll send out the perfect meal,” Maruki said reassuringly. ”No plain old meal for you. I'll even make them myself.”

”Don't do that.” Ren said.

”But what's the point of knowing the chef if you don't let him show off for you?”

”Don't overdo it, then.”

”I can't promise that!”

Maruki laughed, a gentle, infectious laugh. Ren joined him. Goro was laughing, too, but it sounded more like it was out of disbelief.

”And how's it going for you, Akechi-kun?” Maruki asked him.

Ren remembered that Goro had attempted to fight Maruki on his own on February 2nd... Whatever had happened back then, it surely had only served to make their conflict worse.

Ren sent an extra glance Goro’s way and was slightly startled at how his expression had changed from gentle dismay to a presentation of complete, utter, absolutely convincing happiness. ”Wonderful. No complaints.”

Maruki smiled at Goro.

Goro smiled at Maruki.

Ren regarded them, cautiously. _There is No War in Ba Sing Se._

”You know...” Maruki smiled to himself, ”Two little kittens ended up on a tree near my house the other day, and found themselves unable to climb back down. When I heard their cries, I went to their rescue... Only to get scratched! It reminds me of something…”

Maruki stared at them fondly while saying nothing. Akechi kept smiling with his eyebrows raised questioningly, then pointed a finger at himself? He looked at Ren who was doing the same thing.

”Well, listen...” Maruki laughed. ”I couldn't help but overhear your conversation earlier. (Goro frowned.) I wasn't aware that Akechi-kun's memories of the past are still fully intact, just as yours. It's quite a surprise!”

So he really hadn't known. Ren could basically feel Goro grow more uneasy by the minute. 

He looked at both of them, then Maruki's tone suddenly turned deeply concerned and confidential: ”I wondered whether you'd have dinner with me sometime. I'm sure you think I'm too old and there's nothing to talk about,” he went on quickly. ”But I'd love to meet you again, Akechi-kun. Amamiya-kun. In fact—can I confess something? It wasn't entirely due to coincidence that I'm here. In fact, to be perfectly honest, coincidence has nothing to do with it.”

”How did you know where we were?” Goro asked reluctantly.

”I visited café Leblanc and was told by the owner that you'd be here. So I googled the place. As I don't work far away—I thought I'd just drop by... and say hello.”

His honesty had triumphed over his cunning. Talking to Maruki again, Ren felt himself reminded of the relaxed and quite intimate atmosphere of those hours spent behind closed doors with Maruki during their counseling sessions. Who would’ve known that every chuckle he breathed over the straw of his apple juice was just hiding an insanely powerful Persona, able to bend reality.

However, Goro didn't seem very relaxed at all.

Maruki's voice was soft when he said: ”I've been waiting so long to have a chance to bury the past.”

His choice of words sent a chill through Ren.

”Bury the past?” Goro said. ”How do you mean?”

Maruki's face tensed with concern. ”I'm sure you remember all of that unpleasantness that passed the night before we parted ways. I didn't want that to be your last memory of me. I hope there aren’t any harsh feelings,” Maruki told them sympathetically, his eyes burning into Goro's. ”There is nothing personal in the things I've told you. I only want what’s best for everyone involved. We’ve had a good companionship. I would like it to continue.”

”No harsh feelings at all.” Akechi flashed his TV smile, but was relieved Maruki didn’t offer to shake hands. There were harsh feelings. All kinds of them.

”Now...” Maruki smiled in a good-natured way. ”Akechi-kun, there's no need to act polite with me. We can talk about anything. You didn't want to have lunch with me back then—or even a coffee. You probably thought I had ulterior motives, concerning my research.”

”I did think that. Yes.”

”But now that you know that I'm not, I wonder whether you two might like to have dinner with me?”

Ren suddenly realized that he _did_. He liked Maruki, he was an adult you could actually talk to, unlike many people his age. Everyone had warmed up to him pretty quickly, feeling comfortable sharing personal things. Sure there had been discrepancies when Maruki had revealed his true intentions, but Ren had chosen to accept his irreversible deal so it was pointless to argue about it now.

Goro ignored his question and posed his own, ”You said you opened your own counseling practice? Is psychotherapy really necessary in this reality? How long are you going to continue those... services?”

”Indefinitely,” Maruki responded, the hint of a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

”I see,” Goro clipped his words inadvertently, ”And why?”

”Unfinished cases,” Maruki answered, allowing the friendly smirk to come to the surface. ”Clients in ongoing therapy.”

Goro narrowed his eyes. ”I see. And I take it I'm one of these 'unfinished cases'?”

Maruki looked sad at that, briefly shaking his head. ”I see. I already know what you're thinking. Well... I understand if you'd prefer things to be left like this. I won't force you to do anything. There was distrust between us in the past, but if you were willing to overlook that handicap, I'd be delighted if you'd have dinner with me sometimes. But it doesn't sound as though you'd want to.” He gave them an anxious smile.

”That's correct,” Akechi said with a calmness he did not feel. ”Thank you for your offer.”

Maruki looked at Ren, now, who shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

”I... don't know.” Ren said.

”You don't have to say now. Here...” Maruki opened his wallet and took out his business card. Ren glanced at it. ”Just let me know if you're tempted. Now—,” he said pleasantly, ”I would love to stand here and talk with you—but I'm not going to interrupt your date any longer.”

He briefly waved at them as he turned away, his friendly smile silently reminding them of the happiness that was surely in store for them.

”Wew,” Ren mumbled to himself when Maruki was gone. 

”I have a bad feeling about this,” Goro murmured. He had a feeling that Maruki was planning something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He found the disorientation caused by the information gap unsettling.

”I like him,” was all Ren said.

”Idiot.”

”About that 'date'...” Ren reminded him, blowing on his frozen fingers. ”My hands are cold again.”

Goro looked at him, in annoyance... then sighed, and swiftly grabbed Ren's wrist. ”We're going to buy a pair of gloves for you, now.”

”Or we save money,” Ren deadpanned. ”And hold hands.”

”Fine!” Goro spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a blast writing the next chapter which will be posted soon:
> 
> Ren, Goro and the Phantoms go to a New Years costume party. Spoiler: Everyone gets trashed


	26. New Year's Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Goro go to a New Year's Eve costume party at Haru's place. Ren wonders what kind of drunk Akechi might be?... It all results in several surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is drunk in this chapter
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Ren was standing in front of the mirror hung on Leblanc’s wall next to the TV, adjusting his tie. But even after minutes of fidgeting, Goro’s black-and-white-striped tie ended up with an irregular knot never to be seen in the pages of _Gentleman's Quarterly_.

”Help me with the tie,” Ren surrendered.

“Do it yourself. Can't you see I'm busy?” Akechi wasn't preoccupied by anything but anguish, and Ren respected that. He decided to instead go back to fixing his now light brown hair where it was still sticking out in places in a too Ren-esque sort of way. Finally, the best part: He put on Goro’s black Valentino Garavani leather gloves, adjusting them on his hands with interest.

Ren looked up at his reflection—and couldn’t help but smile at how good he looked. He was wearing Goro’s former winter uniform which was fitting close to his body as if tailored to perfection. It had taken him an hour to get the hair styling right, but now he looked smart and prestigious, perfectly disguised as Goro.

“Well, are you done? My headache isn’t getting any better,” Akechi said while fumbling with his Shuujin uniform’s turtleneck collar.

“One thing missing.” Ren picked up his fake glasses as he walked over and carefully put them on Goro’s face. Goro accepted them with slight reluctance. When he made eye contact through the glasses, Ren couldn’t help but smile. It was unusual to see Goro with glasses and the fact that they were Ren’s made it somewhat cute.

With a condescending expression, Akechi reached up to loosen Ren’s necktie. With practiced hands, he tied it into a half Windsor knot. Ren basked in it. He had left his tie crooked on purpose, just so Goro would feel obligated to straighten it.

Akechi then held Leblanc’s front door open for him. “Well, I dislike arriving late. Let’s leave.”

“Don’t piss off people tonight,” Ren told him. “They’ll think you’re me.”

“Don’t befriend anyone while looking like me,” Akechi instructed in retort. “I don’t want any new ‘acquaintances’ calling me up for hangouts in the morning.”

“Deal.”

Later that night, they reached the Okumura residence which was almost laughably excessive. It was a gigantic modern house, surrounded by carefully trimmed fir hedge. Since Mr Okumura was out of town and Haru’s recent 19th birthday had been overshadowed by university exams, Haru had invited her friends over to have a New Year’s Eve costume party. After surprisingly lax security procedures, Haru welcomed them in the entrance hall.

”Good evening, Ren-kun! Akechi-kun!” Haru looked perplexed, then corrected herself, “I mean… Akechi-kun? Ren-kun! I was confused for a moment!”

“WHOAH! You two switched identities or what?” Ryuji eyed them in bewilderment. “Not gonna lie, that’s kind of lazy but brilliant. I thought you were Ren fo’ real!”

Ren reached up and almost ran his hand through his hair before he remembered he was wearing a wig.

“Wait a sec,” Ann said, squinting her eyes. “You _are_ wearing costumes, right? Which one of you is the real Ren?”

“Me,” Goro said without hesitation, and Ren, simultaneously: “Him.”

“A stunning masquerade,” Yusuke said. “Even I am unable to tell which one of you is counterfeit.”

“Well, thank you for the invitation, Okumura-san,” Akechi continued, saying this in the friendliest tone available to him at the moment given that he was about to spend the entire night with people he absolutely didn’t care about. He looked at Haru who was dressed up as a deranged axe murderer with blood splatters all over her sparkly cashmere dress. “Your costume… well, it’s a bit surprising. Isn’t it unusual for you?”

“Oh, I simply feel comfortable in it! It’s fun to dress up and pretend to be someone else, isn’t it?” Haru beamed, a strange sadistic aura radiating from her eyes—then, for effect, Haru laughed in the most evil, maniac way she could. She still sounded like a cute sheep baa-ing. “How was that, Akechi-kun?”

“Chilling,” Goro said ironically. “A good effort. Truly menacing.”

“T-thank you!” Haru chuckled and Akechi’s forced smile faded when 3 notes appeared. He didn’t know anything about the girl, but apparently any compliment you gave her was max confidant points. Haru was not smart enough to detect overt flattery, poor girl.

Ann was dressed up as Harley Quinn (which was universally considered a trashy costume but looked sexy nonetheless), Futaba wore a dinosaur onesie, Makoto & Ryuji were dressed as Furiosa & Max (Mad Max Fury Road). Kasumi was dressed as a wellness monster, wearing pajamas with a green face mask. Yusuke’s costume was a rather sexy female kunoichi.

“What’s your costume,” Ren asked Morgana confusedly.

“Can’t you tell?” Morgana asked, shocked. He had borrowed Ren’s winter clothes and wore a pair of cheap hipster glasses with them. His hair looked like he had just walked through a hurricane. It was kind of flat on one side, clearly indicating on which side he had slept last night. Overall, he kind of looked like a broke highschooler.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Goro asked.

“He’s dressed up as Ren. Same as Akechi-kun,” Makoto pointed out.

Ren stared at Morgana with raised eyebrows. He could by no stretch of the imagination see any similarities.

After welcoming them, Haru gave them a tour through the ”Jungle area”, a massive greenhouse in the backyard of the residence. The garden also had a heated outdoor whirlpool, a covered outdoor bar and a tennis court. Inside, the property had 4 garden side bedrooms and 3 guest suites, featuring king-size beds and small living rooms on their own, a gigantic living room with the largest TV set everyone had ever seen, luxurious plush seating areas and a state-of-the-art sound system for a full home cinema experience.

Marble steps led to the second floor that had a cozy dining room with a huge catering kitchen, an air-conditioned fitness center, billiards room as well as two private balconies, from which there was a magnificent unobstructed view of Tokyo by night. There were no security systems of any sort. Despite the fact that Mr Okumura had become an honorable yet clumsy businessman in this reality, the Okumuras were still outrageously wealthy, and her friends were fascinated by all those barely secured luxuries. The Wifi-password was haru123.

Despite how impressive it all was, they soon ended up lining up for the most interesting item in the house: A massage chair. The fun ended when Makoto was sitting in the massage chair and not letting anyone else have a turn. (”I'm a university student. I had to write a paper this week and all the sources were in French. You guys have no idea how much I need this,” she sighed.)

Haru, suddenly Goro’s best friend, was saying to him: “How do you like it at work, Akechi-kun? My father is a bit clumsy when it comes to management and he isn’t the type to shower the employees he values with praise… but he is really impressed with you, even if it doesn’t show!”

“Well, that’s… good,“ Goro said reservedly, “I couldn’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the amount of trust he was ready to put into me right from the first day on… even asking for my input in one-on-ones.“

“You work for Haru’s Dad now?,” Ren asked and shot Goro a look, and for about the hundredth time that night he had to convince himself that it was, indeed, Goro. His resemblance to himself was slightly off-putting: He had mastered Ren’s styling from hair to socks. 

“She offered me twice,” Goro hissed back. “It would have been impolite to refuse.”

“Hey, can I rent Akechi-kun for a while?” Futaba demanded all of a sudden. “Those girls back there are initiating a pub quiz night and I need to lend his trivia fact-packed brain for a bit.” Goro regarded her in surprise, just about to answer when—

“Whoah, did you see that billiards room upstairs?” Morgana said as he walked up to them. “If we’re gonna play, I’m gonna team up with this guy!” He pointed at Akechi.

“Uhm, I—,” Akechi said, slightly baffled.

“Aw, Shiho just texted me she’ll arrive later. Welp, then you’re going to be my sidekick for now.” Ann enthusiastically took Akechi’s arm and dragged him off. Maybe she was going to throw him in the pool. Suddenly, Ren found himself standing around alone, which was unusual. Somehow, he had a feeling that all his friends were actually mistaking him for Goro.

”Is Ryuji here?” Ren looked back, but Makoto was having a conversation with someone in a Darth Vader costume.

With no one to talk to, Ren decided for fun to do something that Akechi would probably do now. All by himself, he sat down in a comfortable-armed chair with crossed legs and sipped a glass of grape juice while watching an impressive painting on the wall called ‘Spring Comes to Tibet’, showing five women in bright dresses under snow-covered mountains. 

Ren felt sophisticated doing so, but soon was bored. He turned on the giant TV and watched an American football game. The screen was so gigantic you had to basically move your head to follow the players on the screen.

After a short time, a handful of Haru’s old girl friends from ballet class joined him on the furniture to watch the game with him. In the past, Haru had huge trust issues and had been the shyest girl Ren had ever met. It was nice to see that in this reality, Haru had a large number of very good friends, even outside of their Phantoms group.

Soon, he was suddenly surrounded by about 15 girls who were drawn to him like magnets. Ren actually wanted to watch the game, but had to spend most of the time explaining the rules to those girls who all had high-pitched voices and laughed at everything he said. So these were the effects of looking like Goro.

When 12 AM was about to roll around, Haru announced, “My friends, the time has come to start the new year. Follow me to the balcony!”

”One more minute!” Ann said, turning around, ”Sooo, who's going to kiss me at midnight?”

”I am!” Morgana said.

”No, I am,” Shiho said.

“Theoretically, can three people kiss at the same time?” Ann asked, stressed.

“Welp, I guess my year starts as un-kissed as the previous one,” Futaba asserted.

“Welcome to the club, Futaba-senpai…” Kasumi sighed. She was a little moody that night, holding a champagne flute to her chest and looking like a dork. 

As the clock neared midnight, everyone began to countdown. Ren noticed that Kasumi wasn’t counting. Her eyes were a bit sad as she stared at the clock, watching the last seconds of the year ticking away while their loud voices were mingling together into a chant: “Five, four, three, two, one!”

The room erupted into cheers as some of them popped their poppers, showering everyone in glitter, and Ryuji blew the party horn. Ren smirked intently as he turned to Goro, “Happy—“

But Goro wasn’t facing him. Instead, he had turned around and was currently cupping Kasumi’s face in his hands.

A small pop was snapping in the air before a moment of silence, then Goro pressed a hard kiss to Kasumi‘s lips right when the excited fizzle of gold crackled in the sky.

Eyes wide open in surprise, Kasumi’s cheeks turned red and white alternately as she watched the fireworks pulse multicolored light onto Goro in “Senpai costume”, flashing green and pink, blue and orange. Blood was flooding her cheeks like a hot geyser before her eyelids fluttered shut, and she pushed back against Goro’s lips.

Ren stared at them with raised eyebrows, taking in the confusing view of “himself” kissing Kasumi.

It didn’t last long, and they broke apart to the sound of loud whistles, courtesy of Ann and Futaba, while Kasumi was completely frozen with an open-mouthed expression of shock—currently processing a major error in her brain. Goro nonchalantly let go off her and returned to Ren’s side.

“…New year,” Ren lamely finished his previous sentence, not knowing what else to say. Goro sent him an annoyed sideways glance, arms crossed over his chest. It was pretty obvious Goro had noticed Ren’s concern about Kasumi and had been unable to stay indifferent about it. Ren couldn’t help but give him credit for that.

Nonetheless, he made a strained noise in the back of his throat.

“You owe me a New Year’s kiss,” he told him.

“You could kiss my ass?” Goro said coldly, the first words of the new year and it felt like a promise of a great year ahead, and then the fireworks began in earnest, lighting up the sky behind them.

“Alright—group selfie-time!” Ann announced.

The night took an unexpected turn afterwards. When Ann had posted their group selfie on Social Media she accidentally put a public invite. The party had been planned for 25 people, but an hour later, about 200 arrived. Since Haru‘s Dad was so popular among his employees he could be considered a minor local celebrity, they came like a herd of wild animals, rolling down the street in stolen shopping carts filled with people and vast sums of alcohol.

Haru seemed completely relaxed about the fact that her house was being filled with strangers. Even though there soon were drunk people EVERYWHERE, the Okumura mansion somehow survived the night without any major damage (other than someone using Haru’s bedroom door as a ping pong table). There was that one dude who was pretending to be passed out on the floor so he could look up girls' skirts. After Haru, in her axe murderer costume, had talked to him in private for a while, she returned with a bright smile. The dude left as soon as he could.

Since Goro seemed to be constantly busy with other people, Ren was downstairs, sharing a poker table with a crowd of strangers, playing in low stakes. Kasumi joined him but clearly had no idea what she was doing beyond how poker worked in general.

Calls raised preflop. Flop came out with a pair of Jacks on the board and another irrelevant card. Despite his bad hand, Ren kept his usual pokerface.

All of a sudden, Kasumi stood up and yelled ”YES!!!” before regaining her composure and sitting down. Her face was dark red when she quietly said: ”Check”.

Ren, preflop aggressor, could barely hold back the grin on his face. That was a pretty clear tell. He really wished that had been a bluff, because it would have been the best thing ever. He checked back. Everyone else folded (including the initial raiser, who ended up showing that he had pocket aces). Kasumi showed pocket eights, having flopped quads.

“That was bad,” Kasumi said, embarrassed.

“Kinda,” Ren half-laughed, then suddenly froze. Had he just been rude to Kasumi? Was it the costume, or was Goro’s ruthless honesty rubbing off on him?

After losing 2,000 yen at the poker table Ren decided he had no luck tonight. He swung right to the party buffet and to the unlikely sight of Disney Frozen’s Elsa, Jack Sparrow, and Captain Morgan sharing a pizza. There was so much food: a seafood tower, a table-side banana split, and lots of veggie pizza and Ren just decided to taste a little bit of everything. Time slowed down with every bite. 

The whole night, his Akechi costume was drawing girls to him. Usually, Ren only was popular with the ladies if he took the initiative, so it was unusual to have girls just walk up to him. A pretty attractive group of Kyoshi Warriors dared Ren to drink a bottle of hot tabasco sauce. Being all bad ass, he pulled it down on one swig but suction shot a few drops straight up his nose. It BURNED! HOLY FUCKING HELL IT WAS HORRIBLE BURNING! The attractive girls thought he couldn't stand the painful pleasure of spicy food and called him a milquetoast. Ren tried to explain that some of it went up his nose, but no one believed him. As quickly as they had started fawning over him, they had already lost interest.

When Ren walked past the kitchen afterwards he saw that a large group of party guests had convened and was chanting, in unison, ”SAKA-MO-TO! SAKA-MO-TO! SAKA-MO-TO!”

In the center of the crowd, Ryuji was butt naked except for his briefs and running in place, as if he was winding up for a sprint. Everyone chanted louder and louder until he ran full speed into the kitchen, where everyone had dumped anything onto the floor that would make it slippery: Olive oil, water, beer, you name it.

Ryuji went sliding across the entire kitchen and through the door frame into the arms of several female One Piece cosplayers. Everyone cheered. It was a glorious moment. Watching Ryuji had even made Ren feel glorious. In the past, Ryuji's reputation had been fucked due to Kamoshida, but that surely was over now. That must've been quite the moment.

Ren went outside for a bit. It was cold as fuck and there was deep snow and ice everywhere. Futaba and Makoto were still shooting fireworks into the air. There were still more people arriving, the crowd was so huge it spilled into the surrounding streets. Ann, Shiho and Morgana were busy playing bartenders. A guy asked Ren if he had any acid, then effortlessly climbed over the 8 ft high fir hedge before Ren could even respond.

Ren had just started to get a pleasant beer buzz going; he walked down a long hallway, at the end of which was a prodigious set of double doors with a uniformed police officer in front, talking to a dude in a stop sign costume.

Ren opened the doors and froze: The room was filled with people dancing and drinking. At one point an apparently quite famous idol band had shown up and was now giving a free live concert in Haru’s living room, and since the room was equipped with professional lighting it really was an amazing show. 

The ceiling seemed to be pressing down; the floor seemed to be rising up; the smell of microwaved pizza and sweat mixed with the pungent smell of cranberry juice. Music was blasting so loud it seemed to resonate with Ren’s every heartbeat.

“Holy moly, I'm getting a free tattoo from the famous Madarame pupil Yusuke Kitagawa! I'm the luckiest girl in the wooorld!“ a girl was yelling, currently getting a Pikachu tattoo from Yusuke who was expertly manhandling a tattoo machine. On the other side of the room, Kasumi meanwhile won a milk chugging challenge, managing to down one gallon (3.8 l) of whole milk without vomiting even a little. Ren was pretty impressed.

The sparkling rosé was flowing. The crowd went nuts as the idol band’s hits spewed from the speakers. Foghorns blared every few minutes, making Ren jump out of his skin. Midway through the set, they shifted gears to play “_Colors Flying High_”—and Ren was in the middle of it all, surrounded by half-naked people, remaining cool and level-headed himself.

A banner emblazoned with “HAPPY NEW YEAR 20XY” was flying overhead when Goro tapped him on the shoulder. Ren turned around to look at him admiringly. Goro handed him a drink.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“Try it.” Ren sniffed the drink. It smelled sweet and rich. He took a tentative sip. Wow. Not bad at all.

He took a quick mouthful, letting the syrupy heat flow down his throat. God, it was fucking good. Like summer cherries, and winter caramel, and something heavy and smoky...

“Spiced brandy,” Goro said, sipping his own drink. “What do you think?”

“It's good. Thanks.” 

“My pleasure.”

Ren took another taste. It tasted strong, too. “Trying to get trashed?”

“Well, I assume it is obligatory to get drunk on such occasions,” Goro said. “Your friends keep bothering me. It might be our disguise… I’m thinking they’re confusing us.”

Ren looked down at the drink in Goro’s hand and realized he had never seen him completely boozed. He wondered what kind of drunk Akechi would be. Sleepy? Sentimental? Violent? A naked drunk? He was suddenly thrilled to find out.

Akechi suggested going somewhere calmer for a while (probably wondering just as much as Ren did what it would feel like to kiss “himself”). Ren agreed. They walked around aimlessly in the gigantic Okumura residence, then opened a random door—but it was already occupied. Ren had to blink several times until he could believe who it was: there was Ryuji, lying in the king-sized guest room bed, flat on his back, wearing nothing at all—unless, of course, you consider Makoto and two other girls clothing.

It was a view so surprising that Ren had to stare for a long time to process it. Makoto was sitting on Ryuji’s face, backward, with her butt smothering his nose and holding his arms down; there was a second girl dressed as a One Piece character mounted upon his loins, thrusting up and down. She was engaged in a ferocious kiss with Makoto—apparently a lesbian drunk—, and there was a third girl dressed as Naruto’s “Sexy no jutsu” holding Ryuji’s ankles down. The obvious fact that two new people had entered the room hadn’t slowed them down a bit. They were still going strong—a meteor could have hit the earth and they would have kept going. 

The image was too confusing, so Ren took a moment to regard Akechi instead. His head was cocked to one side and his hand touching his chin thoughtfully, as if he was trying to make heads or tails of what each girl’s role was in this unexpected scene. 

“Sakamoto?” Goro asked with distant amusement.

“Camm’t talk!” Ryuji responded, holding onto the girls for dear life as if he was absolutely certain that this would only happen once in his life and he was absolutely NOT to be disturbed right now.

“Are we perhaps interrupting something?” Goro asked casually.

“Imme mgemming mmcrummed!”

“You’re getting what? I’m afraid we don‘t understand.” 

Ryuji took a deep breath, as if he was trying to muster up every last ounce of strength, and snapped: “I…get…ting…scru…ummed!”

“What?” Ren said, so confused there was actual pain in his expression.

“Well, I believe he said that he is getting scrummed, as if he was a rugby player of some sort.” Akechi explained. “It appears as though Sakamoto is, indeed, being scrummed, but in a most unusual fashion. Let’s see if he is a true gentleman and will be kind enough to interrupt the wealth.” 

Finally, Ryuji wriggled his arm free and pushed Makoto off his face. He lifted his head and probably would have looked shocked, if his face wasn’t nearly frozen.

“Dude,” he said to Ren, very sober all of a sudden. “You’re… What’re you doing here?”

“Ren!” Makoto exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment and immediately stopping whatever the fuck they had been doing. She was sitting on the bed, looking lost, since Ren had already seen her naked there wasn’t much of a reason to hide anything.

A few seconds later the random girls had left the room and Goro left them to their own devices, feeling utterly uninvolved in the matter. Thankfully, everyone was wearing their underwear again. The atmosphere was very serious all of a sudden. Ren awkwardly put his hands in his pockets.

“So you’re a couple now?” he asked Makoto and Ryuji.

“Dude… I would have told you earlier,” Ryuji said, looking really fucking stressed about it. “I should have, man. I just was… kind of a pussy about it.”

“It started after we broke up… when I was helping Ryuji with final exams,” Makoto confessed, still blushing.

“Dude, you’re my best bro… I really didn’t want to jump her right after your breakup or anything…” Ryuji scratched his head. “If it pisses you off you gotta tell us, man… It’s just that we had a feeling that you definitely moved on, and you’re obviously over it, so we thought we’d give it a go… didn’t want to be an ass about it, man…” Ryuji explained sheepishly, sounding really anxious about pissing off his best bro.

“It’s fine,” Ren said, and really meant it.

It was weird to have two of his friends hook up, and also kind of a surprise how fast Makoto had found someone new—then again, Ren was in no place to feel bitter about it given that he had started dating Goro the day after their breakup. Overall—minus the surprise—he really did feel kind of indifferent about it—although he did wonder a bit where Ryuji’s “_You Need To Broaden Your Horizon When Picking A Girl_” and Makoto’s “_Can’t Be A University Student And Girlfriend At The Same Time_” had gone all of a sudden.

Toward the end of the night Ren was unable to find Akechi again and ended up lying in the whirlpool with Yusuke and a handful of girls, contemplating the current and general insanity of his life.

Party guests who didn‘t mind being wet the rest of the night frequently jumped into the whirlpool fully clothed, but the girls in the tub were all naked and trying to hit on them. Even though Ryuji was his best bro, Ren was suddenly reminded of how much he valued his bond with Yusuke, designated thot slayer, who was burning girls left and right. At least they were passing around a bottle of Belvedere black (and other such substances).

Ren had only been really drunk once in his life before, and the second time was that night. At some point Yusuke was turning towards him and said, “Ren-kun, would yở̴̹͇̦̿̊͒͂̓̅̓u̵̡̗̼͐̉̈́̿́͛́̕ ̵̖͓̜̞̃͛ď̷̢̖̗̻̥̪̯͎̩̿͆͐̈́͝o̶̢̳̭̓̓͜ ̷̪̠̟͔̟̙̝̳̩̂͂̈̒͝m̷̺̖͍͈̆̔̿̒̽̊ē̸͎̘̼̫̥̫̫̐͛̂͋̏͑͠ ̵̢̯͈͇̺̰̼͕͒̏͗̃͜a̵̧̠̹̟̘̪͑̐ ̶̜͎̯͉͖̣̼̄̈́̓͗͗̚f̵̡̢̥͍̤̻̟͔͒̔̂̓̂͗͝ạ̷̭̟̠͔͈̽̃̅̐̂̅͌͜v̷̢̛̖̣̟̆͛̊̂͋͠o̴̡̯̗̙̼͑ͅr̴̼̥̗̖̯̯͚̘̺̞̅̄̈́̚͝͝ͅ and ̬͙̺͎̗͍hold my glass for a moment… Oh, you’re already holding a drink.”

“I can hold it,” Ren said. Slightly perturbed.

“I see,” Yusuke said, befuddled. “It seems as though I forgot you had a second hand for a moment…”

Everything that happened after that had a dim, hazy cast over it. The whirlpool was full of cheerful people. Ren got very laid back, very calm. Yusuke was talking about the weirdest stuff and Ren didn’t really hear his words but somehow thought it was terribly funny, watching him talk. Suddenly, he started considering things he’d never even thought of before, like why cats were so much better than dogs or why crazy crepes were called crazy? His senses seemed to be sharpened, listening to voices or music became a different, somewhat deeper experience. Slowly he just melted away in the hot bath, feeling ready to stare into space for the rest of his life. 

At some point Yusuke said he had to get up and go home (he was absolutely annihilated) and left the hot tub. Ren left the whirlpool and put on his regular clothes, since he kind of had enough of pretending to be Goro.

The rest of the party’s highlights featured such moments as Ann finding an authentic sword in an umbrella stand which she then used to cut a pineapple. The party host had established a lucrative black market of selling her self grown veggies to drunk guests. When he passed by the kitchen, Ren witnessed with concern how several people were currently waterboarding Kasumi with tequila.

Yusuke then called him on his phone and said he got lost. They found him a few blocks away asleep in a bush after Ren had started a 50+ people drunk search party. Yusuke said he didn’t remember leaving and also didn’t remember how he came into possession of a 4ft high metal sign on a stand with a Thai menu printed on it. They googled the Thai restaurant. It was on the other side of the city.

The house was weirdly empty when they came back. There were muffled sounds of breaking glass and music and it took Ren a while to realize that everyone had gathered in the living room, trying to get inside at once while smoke effects were leaving the door frame. There was this swelling heap of dudes literally climbing over each other to get toward the front. 

“That’s like straight out of a strip club, man,” someone said next to Ren.

“That girl sure is sexy as fuck…”

“She’s definitely a girl to make your heart beat faster.“

“Who’s that handsome guy… isn’t he wearing a Shuujin uniform?” a girl wondered.

“He’s that juvenile delinquent who transferred there. It just figures that he would one day bust loose like that,” another one said, recording the whole thing with her iPhone.

Alarmed, Ren wormed his way through the crowd toward the inner rim to see what the hell was going on. His heart seemed to be pulsing to the thunderous bass from the speakers which were blasting some evil gangster tune. What happened next would over the next years be notoriously known as “_The Thing That Happened At Haru’s New Year's Party_”.

On the table in the middle of the room, someone had built a DIY stripper pole out of what looked like a steel pipe for gardening. On it was Kasumi, who was drunk. Or high. She was probably long gone, her expression washed empty while she was hanging from the pole upside down, letting herself fly across the stage. The upper buttons of her pajama top were open to reveal a lace bra underneath. She stretched one leg out horizontally, the transition easily flowing into a broken doll position while she gracefully released her long red ponytail so her hair draped on her shoulders.

Ren swallowed. Watching Kasumi dance had always been stunning, but now… She had changed. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was moving erotically, sexily—well, like a professional pole dancer.

On the other side of the room, however, was an even bigger surprise: It was himself, Ren Amamiya!—, smirking as he jumped from the house bar counter to the table, stepping over heads and drinks. His skin glowed blue and red from the lights. He was swaying from the alcohol he wasn’t used to but countless hands were reaching up to him to keep him steady.

Everyone was calling out for him to strip and Goro happily obliged, hands sliding slowly over his body. He let his dexterous fingers trail down the buttons of his Shuujin uniform jacket, making them stretch and click. Then he provocatively shed his jacket, twirled it above his head before flinging it away. The audience howled… and Ren just gaped.

Basking in the full attention of the crowd, Goro snapped the uniform’s suspenders against his chest—then tossed his head back, laughing mischievously like he was having the time of his life. Up to this point, even Ren could have been convinced that it was himself standing there if it wasn’t for that good-looking, Akechi-esque TV star laugh that was a dead giveaway. 

Goro’s fingers danced around his neck, over his clavicle, to the collar of his shirt, then he took it off and continued with stripping himself down to his pants. Feeling gracious, he threw every piece of clothing into the audience that was screeching and grabbing them like a bunch of starving animals. Someone handed Goro a bottle of champagne which he forced open, brought to his lips and let the froth dramatically pour over his face and down his body. Champagne droplets were glistering on his bare upper body. It was sexy. Ren couldn’t help but feel his own arousal stirring within him like fire.

“DUDE,” Ryuji suddenly shouted in Ren's ear, “What the eff’s going on? Look at what Ren’s doing, holy shit! That shit’ll be posted all over Shuujin’s bulletin board on Monday!”

“It’s Akechi,” Ren corrected, not for the first time this night.

“Huh?” Ryuji yelled, but they both had no time to talk because Kasumi was suddenly on top of Goro, her legs perched on top of his shoulders and wrapped around his head, then, defying the laws of physics, she jumped down with a backward flip. The audience was cheering when they started dancing. Kasumi was grinding back against Goro before he turned her around by the hips. At some point, he threw Kasumi up in the air and caught her again. Kasumi played along, leaned into him with her legs spread impossibly wide, nearly pressing her crotch against his face. 

“Why are you dancing with me, Akechi-kun?” Kasumi asked, drunk and confused.

“I don’t know,” he said indifferently. “It’s fun? I want to?” Then he let her slip out of his hands to whisper something in her ear, throaty, demanding, “Stop gaping and touch me, will you?”

“Where?” Kasumi asked, stupefied.

“Anywhere.” Akechi glanced down at her. “Do it.”

Eyes locked on his, she hesitated, then went down on her knees. She trailed her fingers up to Goro‘s stomach—and the audience went bananas when she started licking his belly button.

Akechi quirked an eyebrow. Daring, “Go on.”

Kasumi moved further down to his pants, drew the button into her mouth. The crowd was losing their shit about the sexuality of it all. If you want to know what Ren was thinking at that particular moment: He felt an urgent tingling sensation shoot through his entire central nervous system and into his loins. He was only human. He might have been staring. Possibly drooling.

Ren wasn’t an idiot, he had noticed Goro and Kasumi competing and vying for his attention, so it was all the more surprising to see them team up for it. Even Ryuji, straight as an arrow, was hypnotized, his eyes raking up and down Akechi’s body. 

In the meanwhile, Morgana and Yusuke had found them, equally shocked, looking at both Goro and Kasumi in a way they probably never had before.

“A-am I hallucinating? Or did you bare witness to this arousing performance as well?” Yusuke stuttered, uncharacteristically emotional. Futaba was currently using Yusuke's shoulders as ”VIP seating”.

“Holy shit, I kinda had a feelin’ Ren was a freak on the inside behind all that deadpanning—but who’d have thought Kasumi would be a total animal in the sack!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Geez, imagine what she’d be like in bed. All instinct and passion and clothes ripping off!” Futaba said.

“There’d be howling,” Morgana joined in, nodding frantically—like he actually knew from experience or something. 

”Uh...” Ren swallowed down all the saliva in his mouth and was vaguely aware that he currently had the vocabulary of a two-year-old. “Uh.”

The scandalous show was then interrupted when Kasumi was dragged away by police commissioner to-be, Makoto. Goro was still in stitches about how an enthusiastic crowd of drunk people was crawling onto the table, fighting over who'd get to lick the whipped cream off his long legs. With a sudden spasm of jealousy, Ren decided it was time to steal drunk Goro away. He had been generous enough to let the world catch a glimpse of this crazy sexy miracle of the universe, but the rest… was for his eyes and tongue alone.

“Goro.” Ren stepped close to the edge of the table and looked up at him, hands deep in his pockets.

Goro turned around and stared down at him as if he was nothing but an impostor. He looked satisfied, in his eyes an amused, _Who’s the protagonist now?_

“Show’s over,” Ren said loudly, the barest hint of coldness in his smirk. “Get off the stage.”

His demand was followed by several boos from the audience. A happy gleam was building in Goro‘s eyes while he reluctantly put his pants back on. “It sounds as though no one is on your side right now…”

There was a sudden calamity in the room. The crowd was now interested in the two Ren lookalikes who were staring each other down, silently antagonizing each other. Without a word, Ren reached up and grabbed Goro’s wrist to drag him down the table. 

“Fight!” a drunk party guest suddenly demanded, and several others joined in, mindlessly chanting, ”Fight! Fight! Fight!” 

Akechi’s eyes met Ren’s before he started smiling, laughing happily, clearly enjoying this turn of events. At this time, the entire crowd around them was watching them, chanting, ”Fight! Fight! Fight!” It was quite a group of maybe a hundred people, circled around them and instigating them to fight.

Still smiling, shirtless Goro took a step back and assumed fighting position. Time for a rematch—this time, a real bare-knuckle match. They had an unexpected audience, but Ren had earned himself a bad-ass reputation at school already, so what did it matter to get a fist fight added to the list. He wasn’t used to being in the spotlight like that but the thrill that surged through him made him accept the challenge anyway. 

A large cycle had formed around them like a boxing ring. Akechi, looking as happy as he had ever seen him, stood in front of Ren, bouncing up and down a little, doing undecided things with his hands, which were pretty much clenched fists at this point. Goro either knew he was in no condition for much of a fight or was simply unable to decide exactly how to start hurting Ren (Ren kind of hoped it was the first one).

For show effect, Ren threw away his jacket with a lazy smirk, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and cracked his knuckles. How did these sorts of things work? All he could think about was “Hit the X button” which was, admittedly, how you punch someone in Smash Bros. This wasn’t the Metaverse, and Ren never had a real world fight, but he assumed neither had Akechi. The way his eyes glinted in anticipation, Akechi was nonetheless looking quite confident he was going to kick the holy living crap out of Ren. 

Some of the crowd started yelling, so the match began. Akechi launched forward and threw the first couple punches. Ren was more or less elegantly dancing around them, ducking and dodging. Then he stumbled due to the alcohol and Goro got him, pushed against his chest with much more force than expected to shove him away—so hard he knocked Ren off balance. Ren felt nothing but a numb sensation when he hit the ground, which probably meant he was really fucking drunk.

_So we’re doing this_, Ren thought grimly. As he got back up, the crowd was hollering louder and with more intensity than before. Goro went back into a fighting stance, preparing for his next attack. Deciding to play hard too, Ren got into an active stance so he could move around easily.

They were circling each other predatory now, Akechi was yelling trash talk at him which Ren couldn’t hear over the loud cheers around them. A second later, Ren retaliated with a few punches of his own, which Goro dodged. Then, before Ren knew it, Goro’s knee was in his gut—knocking the wind out of his lungs. He followed up with a punch to Ren’s ribs, holding back nothing. That really pissed Ren off. Goro was laughing, enjoying the praise from the audience and asking him something that sounded like, ”How do you like that?”

It was unreal. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion (some would call it being punch drunk), some people in the crowd were helping Ren get back on his feet. When his eyes met Goro’s, his adrenaline started pumping through his veins. The crowd was screaming, ”You're not trying, Amamiya! He's going to beat your ass big-time!”

Ren was fast on his feet, and the next thing he knew, he could hear the bystanders shouting, ”Hit him!” So he did. He was running forwards, threw himself shoulder-first into Goro‘s chest, ramming into him when he was still off guard. That stunned him for a second.

Ren took advantage of him still being a little stunned. Without thinking, he let his body fall forward while snapping back his leading arm—and going for it. He threw a beautiful right hook that caught Akechi flush on the left side of his jaw, sending him flying into the crowd. 

There was a shocked silence when Akechi regained his stance. He rubbed his chin, then wiped his mouth with his open hand. A bit of blood came away from his lip. Goro stared at him.

”You're going to pay for that,” Goro said, his smile gone. Ren said nothing, well past talking.

The crowd was still shouting, egging them on, excited about how the friendly fight from earlier had quickly gotten more violent. Goro looked really pissed now. Knowing that his getting mad could be dangerous for him, Ren was on high alert, going into defense. Without missing a beat, Akechi came jumping up and swinging a wild hook at Ren's face. Ren ducked, stepped in close and elegantly sank a fist into Akechi's gut that doubled him over. Down he went.

A couple of “OH”s went through the crowd as Goro landed on his back. Goro rolled away, gasped, staggered back to his feet… only to clumsily go down on one knee again.

Ren looked down at him, then rubbed his aching knuckles (which probably hurt more than Goro’s jaw). He only felt a little guilty. Over a year worth of pent-up rage had been boiling over in that split-second when he had punched Goro in the face—truth be told, it had felt kinda good.

“We're finished,” Ren said glumly, turned around and decided to leave it at that. 

The crowd wasn’t very entertained by that—there were lots of disappointed noises as if most of the onlookers had been rooting for “stripper Ren”, but Ren decided that they had given them enough of a show already as he walked away…

…when suddenly, someone grabbed his leg in a death grip. That took him by surprise. Ren had to take a big step or else he would have fallen down. Goro was lying on the ground, trying his hardest to lift Ren’s leg to make him fall. Breaking into a sweat, Ren struggled to get out of Goro’s ruthless grip while standing on a single foot, but Goro only exerted more pressure on his raised leg to topple him over backwards.

Ren landed pretty hard on his back. Goro immediately jumped on him and pinned his arms: And then it all was blurry, they were rolling over the ground, kicking and swearing, hands and feet everywhere—the growing circle of watchers, thrilled by the escalating violence chanted: “Fight. Fight. Fight,“ and “Break him“ and “Smash him. Bust him down.“ It was a ferocious battle all the more extraordinary because at school, Ren Amamiya was normally quiet and yet there they were, two of them, swinging with fists and writhing on the ground, two pairs of glasses knocked aside, Goro gaining the upper hand, straddling Ren and grappling with Ren's hands, violently trying to pin him down.

Next thing Ren knew was that Goro had the palm of his dominant hand on the back of his neck, pinning his head down to the ground with a half nelson. He had his arm on Ren‘s wrist, lifting it up to make him immobile and even after a long moment of fierce resistance, Ren was kind of unable to get out of that one.

Ren seemed stunned when he saw the mad look on Goro’s face who was grinning wildly, asking him breathlessly, extra-pleasantly: ”I wonder; should I beat the hell out of you, or would you rather give up?” 

Ren stared back at him in disbelief and wondered if any other couples did things like this.

After a tense moment that had everyone hold their breath, Ren stared back at him angrily... paused… then started smiling. “I give up.”

The crowd EXPLODED with victorious applause.

Ren collapsed on the ground when Goro let go of him, taking a deep breath when Goro’s fucking entire body weight was removed from his lungs. Ren just lay there for a while, catching his breath while he had to watch everyone praise Goro and pat him on the back, then they raised Goro on their shoulders and told him to raise his hands in the air like the prize fighters do. They carried Goro all around the Okumura residence, cheering, ”Champ! Champ! Champ!” giving him victory laps with crazy fanfare so all would see who was victorious.

“Dude! What the eff was that!” Ryuji yelled as he grabbed the real Ren’s hand to help him get back up on his feet. “You won’t let him get away like that, right? There’s gotta be a rematch!”

“You bet,” Ren replied with a grim smile, then rubbed his aching neck. His ego had taken the biggest blow, they both had gotten away with just small bruises. Maybe he could pretend they were hickeys.

“Here’s your 5,000 bucks. Congrats.” Futaba suddenly slipped up behind them and handed Ryuji some bills. Ren’s eyes widened. Ryuji hesitated for a moment, then accepted them with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

“You bet against me?” Ren asked, perplexed.

“Dude, he totally copied your moves!” Ryuji spluttered. “I totally thought he was the real one!”

Ren sighed. It was true that Goro was a master of deception. It seemed like he had to accept the bitter truth that Akechi, for some reason, was a more popular Ren Amamiya than he was himself.

—

“You are a terrible driver,” Goro informed the cab driver as he flopped quite ungracefully out of the cab when they reached Yongen-Jaya. Ren smirked while helping him get back up on his feet.

“I’m going to feel that tomorrow.”

“You loved that spiced brandy,” Ren said darkly. “Can’t believe you did that.”

“It was fun. I entertained them,” Goro chuckled.

“My whole school will be talking about it. Thinking it was me.”

“It’s easy to imitate you,” Goro replied.” You are a very simple… straight forward person.”

“I’ll give you straight forward…”

Before he could escape, Ren made grabs at Goro’s ass right before they reached the café’s front door.

“H-hey, don’t…”

Goro half-laughed, wrestling with him some more before Ren managed to catch him well enough to drag him back and throw him over his shoulder to carry him the rest of the way. He walked inside of Leblanc with the familiar door chime to see Wakaba and Sojiro sitting there, holding hands over a half-empty bottle of wine.

Akechi, hanging over Ren’s shoulder like some sort of trophy, immediately went limp and pretended to be deceased. Ren smirked smugly.

“I am fucked up drunk,” he announced.

Wakaba snorted out a laugh as Sojiro raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I could tell. But why the hell are you two back already? Do kids these days come back home this early?”

“But Sojiro my dear, it’s already five in the morning!” Wakaba chuckled, trying to push him away, but playfully, and hitting him only lightly on his back. Oh God, those oldies were madly in love.

“Sweet Jesus, it’s gotten that late already. Well, time passes when you’re enjoying yourself.” Sojiro put his white ‘special occasions’ fedora back on his head and got up from the table. “Well, looks like it’s time for us to hit the sack.”

Futaba had already revealed her suspicions to Ren that there was something going on between Sojiro and Wakaba. This was the ultimate proof. Ren distantly hoped that he would still remember walking in on them in the morning so he could report back to Futaba.

Sojiro shot Ren a glance as he let them pass by towards the stairs. “Don’t go through the floor, you two,” he told them.

“You’re just jealous,” Ren said, feeling bold. “’cause you know we do it better than you.”

Sojiro paused and glanced back at him, arm snaking around Wakaba’s waist. “Keep telling yourself that!” he said, “Stamina! That’s what you get with age: Stamina.”

Wakaba burst into an enchanting snort of laughter as he led her out of Leblanc to go home.

Goro snickered silently as Ren carried him the rest of the way up the stairs, only stumbling a few times, but thankfully not dumping him down the flights of stairs. “Let me down…”

“Anything the lady requests!” Ren said in a high-pitched voice, cruelly imitating Goro—but he overdid it and it ended up sounding kinda faggy. It wasn’t a good idea to insult Goro’s masculine ego like that but thankfully, he was too wasted to notice.

Ren released Goro and put him back on the ground where Goro just kind of lay down, limbs outstretched.

Ren walked over to his attic bed and lay down in a relaxed pose. He took a moment to watch drunk Goro curiously.

“These clothes… mh, they’re… uncomfortable.” Akechi lifted his butt in the air while leaving his empty head on the ground. Drained of all energy, he did the little shimmy move, shifted his pants down his thighs then wiggled out of them. All of this happened at a snail’s pace.

“See… I'm not too drunk. I can still take my clothes off.”

“Just your pants… They're mine, by the way.”

“I may have lost my pants… but I found myself.”

“Very inspirational,” Ren said. He still felt drunk and fuzzy, his ears ringing from the loud music.

“Isn’t it… incredible,” Akechi said, his eyes distant. “You… me… we are just a small spec on the grander landscape of the universe.”

Ren made a thoughtful noise while supporting his head on his arm.

“It’s turtles… all the way down.” Akechi was shaking his head slowly.

Ren nodded. He could see the truth in the saying.

“But… our mortality is undeniable… and death will eventually be our fate,” Akechi said suddenly. 

“Yeah. You’re a genius,” Ren said, voice deep from fatigue. “Star detective. Everyone knows that.”

“I… think I should write this down.” Akechi rolled around onto his stomach, starting to become overwhelmed by these far out thoughts of the very nature of reality. “My phone, where is it… I might have to post these thoughts online.”

“...It wasn’t that amazing.” There was some silence, then Ren opened his eyes again to see that Goro was inspecting the attic’s house plant, touching its leaves as if he’d discovered something truly wonderful. Ren stared at him before lifting an eyebrow in slow motion. “How drunk are you?”

“Yes,” Akechi whispered back.

Goro was lying on his stomach with his feet bent up in the air. It was a cute pose, incredibly sexy completely by accident... Which caused a moral conflict. They hadn’t fucked once since Goro had come back, the last time had been at the end of summer. Even though Ren had the worst case of blue balls ever, it felt wrong to take advantage of Goro's state. The gentleman in Ren advised him to just fool around with Goro tonight and cuddle in bed for a bit.

“Come here, honey,” Ren said and swiftly sat down on the edge of his bed, making sure that the muscles in his arms flexed and his thighs were welcomingly manspreading. “Kissing time.”

“That’s too far,” warned Goro, raising his hand in the air. “You come here.”

“Nah,” Ren said, feeling lazy. “You come here.”

Akechi glanced back impatiently. ”It was me who took the victory tonight. Now bend down just like I said.” Ren sighed, then did as he was told. After all, who was he to argue with this deliciously drunk miracle of the universe?

Goro’s arms wrapped around him until he had tugged him up and they were wobbling to the bed, collapsing on it. Ren’s hand immediately went for Goro’s hair to remove the wig… when it wouldn’t come off.

“Goro,” Ren asked in surprise. “You cut your hair?”

“S-so what?” Goro said defensively. “It will grow back anyway. How else would the disguise have looked convincing?”

Ren touched Goro’s hair, feeling slightly disoriented. The black color had been washed away entirely, but it was much shorter than usual.

“Being dressed up as you… it made this night much more bearable,” Akechi said with a hint of bitterness. “Actually… I even had fun. A lot of it. I bet it was the exact opposite for you.”

Ren thought about it. The party had been quite a blast, but it was true that he had been kind of bored at times when his friends had exclusively clung to Goro.

”Haru likes you a lot,” Ren told him. ”She said her father adores you.”

”Well, I've been trying my best at work. Her father...” Goro sighed. ”He's a generous man in this reality. He even offered me to use their summer cottage for my vacation.”

Goro was lost in thought for a while.

”Ren…” he then said, and suddenly, his tone was different, very different, tired and sad as he said: “Are you an idiot? You know… about my past.” He shook his head. “How could you possibly care about someone like me?”

_So Goro’s a happy drunk, violent drunk AND sentimental drunk—in that order_, Ren took that as a mental note.

Ren said nothing at first, just stared in Goro’s eyes, nothing but his eyes full of a world he was dying to be a part of.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Ren said.

“It’s what I am,” Goro said. 

“Nah. Your father wronged you. He wanted you to think you're a monster... Don’t let him get into your head,” Ren said. “It’s over now anyway. You’ll be able to live a normal—“

“But I won’t live a normal life.” Goro swallowed a hiccup. “Not ever—I’ll n-never—“

“You will…” Ren was shaking his head. “Because you’re not alone. Not anymore.”

They were quiet for a while. Ren took Goro’s hand and tilted it towards his lips as though he was about to kiss his knuckles, but stopped just shy and peeked up from his hand to meet Goro’s gaze.

“After I finish school… Let’s leave,” Ren said all of a sudden. 

Goro seemed surprised but also doubtful. “Drunken promises… I won't take your word for it.”

“I’m serious,” Ren said. “I want to take you away. Steal you from this world.”

”And leave your friends behind?” Goro fell quiet. He hesitated, “Because you love me?”

“No,” Ren said, somehow staring at Goro’s lips, studying the shape. “Because… you are dangerous.”

Ren said it so deadpan that Goro had to look to see if he was being serious.

“You are… a hilarious drunk,” Akechi told him and batted a weak fist against Ren’s arm. It was kind of cute. Ren felt, abruptly, very fond.

“I am not drunk,” Ren insisted. He tried to get into a sitting position, but forgot to stop the motion and fell into the bed again. “Maybe… a little drunk,” he admitted.

Akechi chuckled and practically pounced on top of him, hurriedly unbuttoning and removing Ren’s jacket. “Need some help with that?” 

“You’re drunk. Are you sure you want to do it?” Ren asked softly, but was already tugging his own shirt off while Goro dragged his own shirt and underwear off, saying nothing.

”If you changed your mind… tell me now.” Ren pulled Goro close, brushed his lips against the hollow of his temple.

”Or now.” Four months without touching him, Ren's voice was strained with arousal. Ren’s hands slid down the length of Goro’s bare torso when he felt him roll his body from top down to his lap, one fluid motion with all the emphasis pressed into his loins.

”Or now.” His lips were on Goro’s, and they started kissing, roughly.

”Or—”

“Mh… ah…”

Next thing he knew was that he was sitting on the side of the bed. Goro straddled his lap, backwards. Ren kneaded the flesh of his thighs while Goro was slicking up his hole. _I'm going to fuck Akechi_, Ren thought stupidly.

“Don’t be so nervous,” Akechi said. ”I'm almost done.”

There was a sudden urgent, deep rush of breath, so loud and needy it startled Ren. It took Ren a moment to realize it had come from himself.

_Don't cum before you're inside._ His heart was banging against his ribs, and he had to soothe the raging animal in his head, _Not going to cum before I fuck Akechi, not going to cum before I fuck Akechi._

”Come on, Ren,” Akechi practically growled, and Ren was vibrating beneath Akechi's body, ready to, ready for—

”Oh, fuck.” Ren’s eyes flew open when he pushed inside that little gate that always took him to paradise. Akechi was such—he felt so—Ren had no words. He gripped Akechi by the hips and thrust, less of a rhythm and more of a wild need to be as deep inside of him as he could. God, oh God.

At this pace, he was going to come after seconds so he had to stop. He stayed there, face buried in Goro’s neck, penetrating Akechi’s ass so deep it almost hurt.

”Nh... come on,” Akechi gritted out, sounding somewhat pained while he tried to circle his hips. ”Ren.”

Ren caged him in his arms to stop him from moving, waited until Goro obeyed. Then he was half-heartedly playing with Akechi’s nipples while moving his cock in tight, tiny circles.

“Still can’t believe you let me do this,” Ren whispered against his ear.

He searched for Goro’s hands, laced their fingers together before he began to thrust lazily.

“Finish inside of me?” Goro asked him all of a sudden.

“You like that?”

“No, but you do. I find it… amusing for that sole reason,” Goro explained. “You usually act quiet and serious, but you start trembling… and moaning whenever you do it.”

“Can’t help it... it’s hot,” Ren said hazily, then held Goro’s hips tight against him and slammed in hard, over and over. Heavy breaths, a complaining mattress, a grunt from Ren, then Akechi’s gasps rising in pitch, only pausing to grasp for breath.

“Goro—” He held his hips tighter, planted his feet firmly on the ground and fucked up, hard. Akechi was shaking everywhere, reaching back to grab Ren’s shoulder. “You like that?”

“Nh—yes, that’s—”

He fucked him fast, until Akechi was bouncing in his lap. He hardly even pulled out, just thrust up into him, grunting with exertion. 

“D-don’t stop—I’m—” Goro gasped, the end of each word choking off with Ren’s thrusts until he sounded like a broken record. Ren only had to reach around and put his hand on Akechi’s dick before he threw his head onto Ren’s shoulder and arched his back. White splattered up to Akechi’s stomach. Ren came within moments, growling through his orgasm, his entire body shivering.

Ren buried his face in Goro’s neck that was so nicely accessible now that his hair was shorter. ”...Want me to eat it out of you?”

“Mh…” Goro sighed. “I… sleep.”

They lay down in bed and in his haze, Goro was even fine with Ren putting an arm around him.

“Well, this night surely was an eye-opener for me,” Akechi suddenly said with satisfaction, and Ren felt him gently nudging closer to get into a comfortable position for sleeping. “Who would have thought... I’d easily gain the upper hand in a real world fight?”

Ren realized that Goro was delighted to have found a new topic to get him riled up. “It didn’t count. You distracted me.”

“You tell yourself that. It was a fair fight.” Goro smirked.

Ren let his breathing get quiet and slow, hoping Goro would drop the whole conversation and forget about the fight in the morning. But before long, he didn’t need to pretend any longer. His body felt pleasantly wrung out and satisfied, and soon sleep stole over him, with Goro’s body soft and warm in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> costumes:
> 
> Ann: Harley Quinn  
Futaba: a dinosaur  
Makoto & Ryuji: Furiosa & Max (Mad Max)  
Kasumi: wellness monster in pajamas with a green face mask  
Yusuke: sexy female kunoichi  
Goro: Ren  
Ren: Goro  
Haru: deranged axe murderer  
Morgana: Ren


	27. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day—and for a change, everything is perfect.

The New Year had started off with a bang. A good one, obviously. And just like that it continued. Now, it was time to get back to work. Ren had turned 18, his senior year was approaching its end and there was still one more month to go before March and graduation.

Truth be told, things were never going better between Ren and his charming yet turbulent rival-enemy-to-lover. Despite classes and all the late-night study sessions with Ryuji and Ann, he nonetheless got to see Goro three to four times a week now, which was a LOT in comparison to once a week—the average of last year. Goro had been in a quite good mood ever since New Year's Eve, and if they weren’t busy playing competitive games or sports, they ended up in their sex room (I mean… attic) to watch DVDs and cuddle. If you want to know how the sex was going, well… Even if Ren would ask him, Goro would probably never say out loud that the sex was a 10/10 (but the sex was a 10/10).

It was Saturday. After dutifully using the morning slot for solving math problems, Ren was up in the attic, playing Bomberman on his N64. After all, he could now enjoy the freedom of not having a cat around who kept telling him what to do. He beat a tough level that he never got to finish as a kid while drinking some Gatorade. Then Goro called him.

“What’s up?” he said, picking up the phone.

“Ren, I hope I interrupt an intense study session.”

“Yup,” Ren said, quickly turning down the video game’s volume.

“Then I am sure you are in urgent need of a little break?” Goro asked. “It’s Valentine’s Day, after all.”

“Oh,” Ren said, positively surprised that Goro would care about such things.

Both of them were kind of maniacs when it came to planning out dates. While Ren liked to surprise his date and Goro was more of a perfectionist, they both liked to take care of all the little details to provide their date with a nice experience. However, Ren had kind of thought of Valentine’s Day as more of a girl-boy kind of thing and all he had planned regarding that was to buy Valentine's chocolate for himself 75% off on February 15.

“Then we gotta celebrate.”

“I should humor you, for a change. What’s your wish?”

“Hm,” Ren said thoughtfully. “Cuddles and some dicking. Don't care what order. Thanks.”

“Ok... is there a website that sells that?” Goro asked casually.

“Wait… actually I’m hungry,” Ren said. “Big Bang Burgers?”

“Fine. I’ll see you in a minute.”

—

“Wow… The sheer size of it!” Goro said, amazed.

“Wait ’till it gets hard,” Ren replied.

“How many kilograms is this? Do you have a death wish?” Akechi pointed at the ‘Big Bang Burger Challenge’ ad saying ‘COULD YOU TACKLE THIS BEAST OF A BURGER?’ “Are you really going to eat this?”

“How about we both try it?” Ren asked. “I won it many times.”

Goro looked indecisive for a moment.

“Fine, then. I’ll take the Challenge,” Goro said.

“Really?”

“It seems like a nice change of pace to do something so unbelievably unreasonable.” Akechi smirked and took his gloves off.

They sat down at an empty table in the crowded fast food restaurant. It was filled with couples—even though it was Valentine's Day, it seemed like lots of girls these days would fall for a guy who would bring them chicken nuggets and vice versa.

Even though they usually sat across from each other, Goro invited himself to elegantly sit down next to Ren. When Ren turned to acknowledge his presence, Goro was suddenly drawing his face close enough to Ren’s that the latter had to press himself back into the booth seating to keep their noses from touching. “Do I make you uncomfortable, Ren?”

“Do you like making me uncomfortable?” Ren retorted.

For a second Goro's dark reddish eyes were on Ren’s, and he was quiet. Then Goro leaned in close, brushing Ren’s lips with his. He smiled and pressed his mouth to Ren’s.

Ren tensed up at first, unsure of himself. He couldn’t remember the last time Goro had initiated a kiss in public, or had he ever done so at all?—, so when Goro pulled away he was sure he did something wrong, or badly. But Goro took his face in his hands and kissed him again, firmer this time, more certain.

Ren wrapped a lazy arm around him, sliding a hand up his neck and into Goro's hair that was back to its usual length. For a few minutes they kissed, deep in the chasm, with the sounds of food trays clanking, people ordering, and chatting at the tables all around them.

“Whoa.” It probably was the first time for Ren to be first to break a kiss. “You’re in a good mood.”

“Well, we are a couple, aren’t we?” Goro said lightly against his lips. His thumb was swiping across Ren's cheek in a sweet gesture, something that felt more cozy than seductive, and yet it was doing so many favors for Ren. “It’s what couples do.”

”I'm just not used to it,” Ren said. ”You, acting...”

”Normal?” Goro chuckled.

”Something like that.” That was unusual too—Goro never made fun of himself. Just the opposite, in fact—he mostly thought of himself as an amazing person and mostly made fun of others.

They played ”footsie” under the table. Goro's pleasant attitude was a nice change, and it was contagious. When the waitress came to serve the monstrosities, Goro gasped in disbelief. The ‘Challenge’ involved eating an absolutely enormous stack of food, but if Ren Amamiya was able to ingest 20,000 calories, he could do so as well. What seemed to be the bigger problem was how to eat this burger without spilling the contents all over the table or down himself in public.

“Good luck!” the waitress said.

Unwavering, Akechi took a selfie with the giant burger, then tried to come up with a strategy. His stomach was entirely empty—how hard could this stunt be? He set aside one patty and one block and started working on the other half. Meanwhile, Ren tried to eat the fatty burger with his hands, taking a hearty first bite.

The taste was incredibly disappointing, nothing to Goro's usual standard. But the taste didn't matter in this anyways. He just had to get the whole thing into his stomach. His strategy was to maintain a slow, steady pace. The trick, he thought, would be to treat this like any other meal.

In Akechi’s past history of miscalculations, this was probably his second worst. Five minutes into the gorging, he was already in trouble. His stomach was not used to this attack. He regretted doing this, but now was no turning back. He couldn't let Ren be better than him at anything, so he soldiered on until he was midway through the second piece and made a lackluster attempt at the curly fries. The more he ate, the more it seemed he had left to eat.

Ren smiled at the unusual picture of Goro eating fast food. “How's it going?” he asked, a sprinkle of tomato sauce on his cheek.

“It isn’t going down easily,” Goro sighed. “And everything tastes the same by now. I suppose this must be what they call ‘flavor fatigue’.”

He took a short break and let the food settle, analyzing how much food he had left.

Twenty minutes passed. Drawn to the two wildcards, the entire restaurant seemed to watch them now. People seemed to get such a kick out of watching them eat this outrageous amount of food. They kept coming from other tables, taking pictures and cheering them on. Akechi looked a few shades paler than when he had started. By the 30-minute mark, he slowed to a crawl. Each French fry felt like chewing gum as he gnawed away. With this much public audience, losing or vomiting was simply no option anymore.

“Go! You can do it!”

“Don’t think, just eat!”

When Goro finished the last bite, the cheering crowd was losing it, exploding in applause. The waitress praised them and gave them badges.

“Let’s never have any food competitions again,” Goro sighed, touching his completely flat stomach.

“I know a good way to burn all those calories,” Ren winked.

It sounded like a shitty pick up line but they actually ended up hitting the gym all afternoon. They even ran into a very sweaty Ryuji.

“You’re at the gym on Valentine’s Day?” Goro asked him, “Shouldn’t you be having a date with your girlfriend?”

“I’m _preparing_ for the date,” Ryuji replied.

Ren soon joined Ryuji who was lifting weights. As far as Ren could tell, Goro was just standing around at first, energetically encouraging them to do their best, then was just walking around the gym, mostly having conversations with the staff while drinking protein shakes.

”Com'on,” Ryuji yelled, ”Blast those guns, dude!”

Ren didn't reply but did another rep of the exercise, making the count up to twelve.

”That's it dude, one more!”

Ren brought the bar back down and then, with a massive groan, thrust the huge bar back upwards. His teeth were clenched hard and he was sweating excessively. His body was showing the most effort though; all the veins on his arms were bulging—he finished the rep.

”Six! Alright dude, well done.” Ren rested the bar along the hooks on the bench's poles and then got up from the bench. He picked up his gym towel and wiped his face with it. ”Six reps, one hundred kilos,” he said to Ryuji. ”I'm getting stronger.”

”Yeah well, it has to be said,” Ryuji replied, ”We're certainly showing the signs of all this time down here!”

Ryuji and him had indeed spent more time at the gym than usual. Ren simply found it was a great combination of 1. Strengthening his bond with Ryuji, 2. Get stronger to win the rematch, and 3. Get more stamina for sex.

“Next time, let's see how much I can press with just four reps.”

”Yeah. Anyway, let's go grab ourselves some protein shakes.”

Ryuji visited the gym about three or four times a week now and it really was showing. Of course, being in the track team, keeping in shape was a necessity anyway; it was just quite a surprise to some as Ryuji used to be quite skinny in the past. Ha! Not anymore though you flicks, any of you who wanted to pick on him now were gonna be in for a nasty shock!

“Who’s that?” a girl asked over another girl’s shoulder, pulling away from the cardio machine and glancing over at Ren. “He’s cute.”

“Oh, it’s that Shuujin guy who went bonkers on New Year's.”

“I’m in the same year as him,” a big busted girl in a crop top said. “He’s usually a calm one. I thought he was as handsome as a gaping fish at first. But… Amamiya-kun has something attractive going on.”

“Yeah, a calm boy with a secret crazy side… that’s kind of sexy,” the other one gushed.

“But he's spoken for,” Akechi explained to them. “Approach him with any romantic requests and I’ll kill you. I’ll make it look like an accident.”

“I’m sorry, _what?”_ the crop top girl said, flabbergasted.

Akechi sighed tiredly, taking a sip of his drink.

After some hours the lads went to take a shower, and then went back to the changing rooms.

”So anyway,” Ryuji started up all of a sudden, “I don’t understand it, man. How the eff' can you have such a nice body, eatin' sweet stuff and no protein all the time?” Ryuji was gesticulating at Akechi. “You're the fittest of us yet I never see _you_ 'round here!”

Ren's head sunk as he pulled his bag out of the locker and placed it onto the bench. He glanced at Goro’s body and then at his own and could not believe that Ryuji actually found Goro fitter. Ren did pull ups. His chest and shoulder line were visibly broader than Goro’s. What the fuck?

“Well… Thank you,” Goro replied with a winning smile. “To be honest, I’ve never been fond of team sports and also prefer more fashionable sports like billiards and darts—but I'm a world-class cyclist, and fairly skilled at in-door climbing if I say so myself.”

_You just think you__’re good at bouldering because you mix up the colors all the time, _Ren thought to himself.

“Yeah but fo’ real, don’t cut your hair again,” Ryuji suddenly blurted out. “It looks way better like this!”

There was an awkward silence afterward. Ren was eyeballing Ryuji in surprise.

It took Ryuji a while to realize he had said that out loud. He was suddenly extremely busy searching something in his bag, but there was no taking it back now… Ryuji reached up and awkwardly scratched his neck.

“I mean… not to be an ass or anything,” Ryuji clumsily continued, “I kind o' thought your long hair looked shit at first. But now that you had it short fo’ a while, I gotta admit it looks better long—just 'mirin, no homo.”

Ren could have sworn there was the slightest hint of a blush on Ryuji’s sweaty face.

“But you still gotta effin’ calm down and stop dressing like a senior citizen all the time. Man, I can lend you some cool print shirts. No offense, but your taste in clothes effin’ sucks.”

“Well…” Goro said, fully facing him now, “About what you said earlier: I actually do watch my nutrition. Did you know that Vitamin E gives you fantastic extra energy for training hours? Of course, including protein is crucial, but the body can only take seventy grams at a time.”

“Fo’ real?” Ryuji said. “So you could eat as many steaks and fish as you want without building up muscle?”

“Yes, that's the rule: a gram for every kilo of body weight,” Goro explained, suddenly intrigued. “Muscle-building shakes are much more convenient for that. You can't eat enough meat to make up for the protein powder, because it's concentrated and...”

They kept on discussing and Ren was just a silent bystander when Ryuji and Goro had suddenly become fitness buddies. Throughout the conversation, it was pretty obvious that Ryuji was oddly fascinated by the random things ”encyclopedia” Akechi knew.

It was nice to see Goro genuinely get along with one of the Phantoms, but it kind of bothered Ren that Ryuji had complimented Goro’s hair earlier. The mental picture of a sweaty naked Ryuji lying in a king-size bed, watching in awe how Goro’s hair fell in wild strands over his face, his eyes glowing while he was riding Ryuji's hard dick kept appearing in his mind and Ren couldn’t help but frown.

Before they went home Ryuji suggested (as a joke) they go bungee jumping in summer and Akechi agreed without hesitation. They even bought tickets for it on Ryuji’s phone because neither of them wanted to show any unmanly weaknesses and then there was suddenly no going back. (In reality, they were both secretly scared shitless.)

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Goro wished when the two of them were back from the bathhouse and in the attic to spend the evening together.

Ren accepted the gift box with a stunned expression. The most Goro had ever given him in the past was a single glove and a hard time.

Ren sat down on the sofa, and Goro joined him.

“Is this a prank?” Ren asked. “Where’s the real Goro Akechi?”

“No, it’s me, all right,” Goro said.

“You’re acting weird,” Ren said, serious. He glanced down at the gift. “Is it dynamite?”

“Would you open it already,” Goro said, seeming somewhat nervous. “You’re spoiling the…”

“The what?”

“The… mood,” Goro said, a bit timid. “Now, open the present, will you.”

Ren unwrapped the box. It was a treasure chest that had a box of chocolate and bucket list vouchers inside of it. It had 365 entries, vouchers for adrenaline-rush activities such as jumping from a plane, hand feed a shark and so on. Even though it could be considered attempted murder, Ren liked it. It felt like someone had actually listened. It was much more fitting for him than the earmuffs and Buchi calculator he had gotten from past lovers.

”Pretty cool,” Ren said. “It will last all year if we use one a day.” He put the gift away and looked at Goro. “So what’s your Valentine’s wish?”

”Well, I would like to stay the night?” Goro asked. “In addition to that… I want your strong black coffee, and your breakfast in the morning.”

”That can be arranged,” Ren said.

They sat down on the bed and killed some time until the café downstairs would close. Since Ren had yet to return the rented DVD, they watched Minions movie together. After 1h 30m, Ren had made the valuable discovery that there were two things in this world that genuinely made Goro Akechi laugh: Minions movie and Ryuji's intelligence.

It was pretty late already when Ren reached for his alarm clock, his entire body weight resting on Goro while doing so. Goro raised an eyebrow. ”What are you doing?”

”Making it still Valentine's Day.”

“I can reach the clock. How much of Valentine's Day do you want left?” Goro inquired.

”Thirty minutes.”

Goro wound the clock back to eleven thirty. ”Now what?”

Ren reached under his bed and returned with a bag. ”Happy Valentine's Day.”

”Did you buy me the same thing? If so, we'll have to use two a day,” Goro said.

”You’ll see,” Ren said.

As their relationship's anniversary was approaching, Ren had entertained the thought of buying [those bangles](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0314/5521/products/CleoBangleCuffs_1000x.png?v=1553189685) he had found for him and Goro that could be converted into handcuff restraints so any night could take a sexy turn. However, he had decided to go for a more romantic approach instead.

Akechi took a black box out of the bag, fingered it, then opened it. A gold ring, with a straight forward yet elegant design, glinted on the box's black velvet. Goro picked it up and turned it in his hands. It had Goro’s full name engraved on the inside.

“That’s…” Goro said, trailing off. He looked surprised, but also lost.

“Yes?” Ren urged.

“You had this customized… especially for me?” Akechi seemed genuinely surprised. Ren didn't answer, just watched him while trying some of the chocolates Goro had given him earlier.

“It looks…” Goro was speechless for a while. ”...valuable.” he admitted, truthfully.

“88,000 yen,” Ren told him. His funds had been reduced to 230 yen in cash—he had planned to officially romance Goro for a while now, but had wanted to wait until he'd have enough cash to buy the matching ring for himself. Whatever, the moment had felt right.

“I…” Goro laughed hesitantly, giving him 3 confidant points. He put the box away onto the window sill and tentatively tried on the ring. Ren watched him cautiously scrutinize the shiny object on his hand. “It’s a bit unusual… and unexpected. But I like it. Thank you.”

“So what’s your answer,” Ren asked.

Goro’s gaze turned somewhat disoriented, uneasy, even. “Answer to what?”

Ren sighed. Goro's eyes widened when Ren left the bed in one swing, swiftly went down on one knee, took both of Goro's hands in his, and looked into his eyes. Goro immediately tensed up, very much looking like he was already mentally planning the fastest escape route.

”Goro,” Ren said, serious. ”Till death do us part?”

Goro frowned. ”Don't kid about things like that,” he closed his eyes in distress. “You are... embarrassing me.”

“I’m serious,” Ren said.

With a sigh, Goro muttered something incomprehensible. He averted his gaze, then dropped it back to the ring.

It really looked expensive, and Goro was probably wondering to what lengths Ren would go just to play such an absurdly elaborate prank on him—or if he was actually being serious.

“You know we can’t…” Goro scoffed, as if he was angry at him for putting him on the spot like that. “So would you spare me the embarrassment... and stop asking about it.”

“I just want to hear your answer,” Ren insisted. “That’s official enough.”

They sat looking at one another for a long moment, neither speaking.

Goro's gaze slowly, very slowly turned soft—then he was smiling with a hint of sadness in his eyes. ”You know, I am tempted to say yes... But this is such a foolhardy agreement.”

A wide grin spread over Ren’s face.

“Now... would you get up from the floor,” Goro said and added, just to immediately end this discussion, “and fuck me into this mattress already.”

”OK,” Ren said quickly.

Nevertheless, he decided to take his time when he joined Goro on the bed. There was no need to rush, not today. First of all, he needed to kiss Goro properly. He hooked a finger under Goro's chin and slipped his tongue back into his mouth.

Normally, he'd kiss Goro senseless until Goro’s tension loosened and he would kiss him back. Their tongues would soon spar for dominance, hands grabbing each other's clothes, touching each other until they'd be writhing with need.

But today, Ren controlled their steady pace, the slow glide of wet lips sealing as tongues slid together between them in a slick tangle. It was slow and sensual, hands delving into each other’s hair to hold the other close.

Ren was comfortable kissing him like that until his cock was painfully pulsing together with his heartbeats. With the quiet smack of their mouths parting, he broke the kiss. ”Where did you put the lube?”

”There's no need... I already did it beforehand.” Goro slowly pulled away from Ren's mouth, teeth pulling at his lower lip before his tongue chased it once more, sliding against Ren's one last time.

“Let’s try something new today… for the occasion,” Goro said.

Goro's hand reached up between them, fingers opening up the buttons of his shirt. Ren pulled away a bit to watch him, still close, with noses touching. Goro was flushed, a trace of red spreading across the bridge of his nose. It was incredibly endearing. Ren felt his heart swell with affection.

Then Goro climbed on top of him. His half-open shirt was falling around Ren’s face and for a moment Ren didn’t see anything. Goro positioned himself, arched his back while lifting his butt in the air, and then—Goro was on all fours of him in a 69-position with his shirt hiked up above his hips—his underwear nowhere in sight. 

“Goro—” A strong shiver went up Ren’s spine when he felt Akechi’s hot breath on his dick. ”I thought...”

Goro meanwhile worked Ren’s jeans further off of his hips to reveal his briefs underneath. Through the restricting fabric, the very visible outline of Ren’s hard-on was showing. Goro made a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat. ”It's fine. I owed you anyway.”

Ren's mind felt foggy, dull, his body tense with interest. Ren swallowed, “I wanted to do this... Thank you, Goro.”

“Get to work, idiot.” Goro urged him with a half-laugh.

Ren’s former girlfriends had all been prudes. Blowjobs, when they happened, were “just the tip” and the girl would completely stop all action as soon as he got close to coming, leaving him to finish himself off with his hand. He was kinda glad that was over with.

On the other hand, he had often wondered what it would be like to get blown by Akechi—who only pretended to be a prude as long as the sun was up.

Goro pushed Ren's legs apart and knelt down, palms spread on Ren's thighs. As if testing the waters, Goro leaned down, lips pressing against Ren's inner thigh in a barely-there caress. 

Ren lovingly licked at Goro's entrance, and was rewarded when Akechi placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his balls _(ooh Goood)_, then on the clothed underside of his cock, before his tongue dragged a sensual, slick line from base to tip _(oooooh Goooooood)_. There was still a layer of cloth in between, but the way Goro dragged his tongue over Ren’s bulge felt so pleasurable and delicate it curled his toes. Ren did the only thing any rational man could do: He growled like the animal that he was.

“Your hands,” Goro said as he lifted his head. ”Let go of me. You’re gripping me too hard.”

“Never,” Ren said through gritted teeth, keeping his hands firmly on Goro’s ass. “It's mine.”

“You idiot,” Goro chuckled, “I know it’s your favorite part of me. I noticed you… staring.”

“In the Palace?” Ren asked before putting his tongue back on him, feeling very lightheaded.

“Hm?”

“Your butt is distracting.” Feeling obliged to confess, Ren said, “That one time a Shadow ambushed us? It was 'cause I had to stare.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Goro said bemusedly, trailing his fingers along the edge of Ren's briefs. He hooked his fingers over the rim of them, about to free his swollen, hard cock from its cage… but somehow, Ren felt a need to clarify this first.

“In the Metaverse,” Ren repeated. “Back then… in Maruki’s Palace.”

Goro didn’t seem to be in the mood for much talking right now. Before Ren could come up with another reason to postpone their wedding night, he continued pulling his briefs down. Ren squirmed away to establish a distance between them and moved into a sitting position before Goro could do so.

“The Palace…” Ren said. “You remember that… right?”

“What? What’s this about?” Goro looked at him, openly irritated.

A pause. “Are you joking?” Ren asked him in dead earnest. “The Palace… where we fought together with Sumire.”

Hesitantly, Goro turned around in bed to face him. There was confusion in his eyes.

“Sumire? Palace?” Goro said, slowly shaking his head. “Ren, what… are you talking about?”


	28. Snowed In (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro's mind is being controlled. To help him get his memories back, Ren takes him away to a remote cabin in the mountains. What's the worst that can happen?

It was too early in the morning when Goro’s doorbell rang. It rang and rang. He ignored it. But it didn't stop. _Do not answer that_, he told himself. But the bell kept ringing. He was getting aggressive listening to it, so Goro groaned and dragged himself out of bed.

He was still in sleep wear when he dramatically yanked the door open. Ren was waiting outside. The two of them stared at each other, hostile.

Ren was first to break the deadly silence. ”Pack your things, Akechi.”

”Go soak yourself?” Akechi suggested pleasantly before slamming the door shut, but Ren stuck his leg in before it closed.

”I'm delighted to see you too, my darling husband,” Ren said grimly.

”Don't call me that after throwing me out like household garbage last night!” Goro hissed. ”I should trash you within an inch of your life.”

Ren pushed past him and went inside, into the bathroom, presumably to get started. Goro sighed in annoyance, following after him. Ren was tossing his stuff into a bag. Goro crossed his arms.

”This is breaking and entering. Continue and I'll have you arrested.”

”Pack your things.”

”What?”

”You heard me,” Ren said. ”Pack your things. This instant. We're leaving.”

”How can you stand there, calmly packing my things?” Goro exclaimed. ”Am I about to get kidnapped?”

Ren chuckled. ”Kidnapped,” he repeated, bitterly, as though Goro had made a joke. He opened the bathroom cabinet and found some medicine inside. ”Which ones of these did you take?”

”What? I don’t take any medication.” Goro really thought he was acting strange so he asked, politely this time, ”Excuse me, why are you in such a hurry to pack my things? At this hour even. If you were to bother me this early, then couldn’t this at least wait until I’ve had a cup of—”

”Shut up,” Ren all but shouted and slammed his fist into the wall.

A shock wave ripped through Akechi’s body. He shut up immediately. For a moment nobody moved.

”For once in your life,” Ren said under his breath, on the edge of control; ”Don’t _fucking_ lie to me.”

Stunned, Goro needed a moment to recover. Normally, he gained some sort of sick satisfaction from the rare times he saw Ren lose his temper, but now… He couldn’t even say anything, just stood there frozen, reduced to his deepest fear of rejection, frightened to the core by the sudden unexpected punishment. Something inside of Ren wanted to stop this conversation immediately, but this was important.

”Which ones?” Ren repeated.

”I—” Goro said, lightheaded. ”I just use pain killers… whenever I have a headache.”

”You just develop 'headaches' when you want to draw attention to yourself,” Ren said. ”What else?”

”Those… Sometimes. Whenever I have troubles falling asleep.”

Ren took the pill bottle and turned it in his hand to read the active substance. It was a long ass name. ”Where did you get these?”

”At the pharmacy? There’s nothing wrong with them. I’ve used this brand for years and...”

”This one.” Ren held up the white pill bottle and shook it. It sounded nearly full. ”When did you buy it?”

Goro was lost in thought, then said, reluctantly, ”A week ago?”

Ren eyed it, then let the little container fall out of his hand and into his bag. He looked up at Goro.

”I’ll take you away for a few days,” he told him. ”You won’t have to do anything. Household, cooking… I’ll handle it.”

”What if I refuse?” Goro scoffed. ”With you acting like this, all of a sudden… I don’t think I should trust you.”

”Goro,” Ren persisted, close to snapping, ”We are _married_.”

”It isn't a real marriage. You don't even love me—”

”That’s true,” Ren answered in spite of himself, just because that statement was so stupid it pissed him off. He was too wound up to realize the depth of the wound he’d just inflicted. ”All the same, pack your things. Be ready when I finish this call.”

For a fleeting moment a look of sadness crept into Goro's eyes, then he walked out. Ren took out his wallet, searched in between receipts, then whipped out Takuto’s business card and stared at the metallic gold finish digits of his phone number.

Ren’s gaze turned dark. His thumb hovered over his phone, indecisive, then he went to the bottom of his contact list instead.

He didn’t reach Sumire—perhaps she had problems with her phone again. All of a sudden, Ren felt angry with her. It was 20XY. Who over the age of eight didn’t have a properly working smartphone?

Thankfully, after a few seconds, Sumire called him back.

”Good morning, Senpai! Did you call me?”

”Kasumi… I need your help for a sec,” Ren said, ”About those… happy pills you told me about.”

In the meanwhile, Goro returned to his bedroom. It was in darkness with just a slant of light appearing through the closed shutters. Goro didn't want to pack anything. He sat down on the bed, his head hanging low.

When Ren finished the call, Goro’s nice apartment fell into silence. Ren followed him to the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. And there he was, the source of all of Ren’s heartache, miserably sitting there with bed hair and his mind broken.

”Ren… What’s wrong?” Goro said, looking actually concerned. He sounded uncharacteristically dense when he added, ”Do you have a migraine?”

Instead of answering, Ren said, ”Let’s leave.”

”Why? Where?”

”You’ll be fine,” Ren told him. ”Once you adjust… you’ll probably make a miraculous recovery.”

”Recovery?” Goro sighed, drawing his legs closer. ”Well… I don’t understand what this is all about, but…” He lowered his gaze. ”I'll trust your judgment. Ren.”

Ren sighed.

”Come on, honey,” he said gently. ”I'll help you pack your things.”

—

In the Shinkansen, Ren and Goro shared the train compartment with three generations of people, including very noisy children. There was a hen party going on. The head ”hen” had a toddler who was allowed to run up and down the aisle, yelling, while she clucked away with the rest of her group. At one point the little kid fell down with a hard thump. Her eyes started to water due to the scrapes on her knees. She started crying loudly.

Finally, one of the regular passengers had enough—Goro stood up, walked over to her, grabbed the kid by its arm (gently!) and marched her back to her mother.

”Goro?” Ready to intervene, Ren shot from his seat, fully expecting him to file a blood boiling complaint with the 4-year-old’s mother and tell her to control her kid.

Instead, Goro said patiently: ”There’s no need to cry, little lady. See, your mother’s here.”

”Oh, thank you,” the mother said, ”I was chatting away. I’m sorry they’re so loud.”

”It’s no problem,” Goro said, ”She’s a lovely girl. Kids that age have greater energy levels than endurance athletes.”

”Thank you. She’s stopped crying. It seems you have a knack for dealing with children.”

”It’s rare for men,” another hen chuckled, ”You’d make a good father.”

”Ah... I don’t think I’d make a good father.” Akechi smiled as he was being attacked by a horde of children. ”I’d mostly be away, making my children sad and my spouse worry.”

Ren could only stare in disbelief at Goro's unusual behavior. All his life, he had vehemently refused to rely on his wildcard persona abilities, yet there he was: Goro Akechi, talking cordially with people and bonding with them. It was disturbing. Goro wasn't like this. Something evil was going on.

At some point, Ren turned to face Goro, looking at him disapprovingly, and saw that he was facing him as well.

”How many fingers am I holding up?”

”Four,” Goro said, batting them away.

”OK. How old are you?”

”19.”

”And who am I?”

Goro scoffed, flipping open one of the travel brochures. ”I know who you are.”

”Repeat after me,” Ren said gravely. ”Ren Amamiya is the sexiest, most amazing person I have ever...”

”Stop that,” Goro punched his arm lightly, mindful not to hurt him. ”Is this an interview? What’s up with all these questions?”

”You remember me.”

”Of course I do!” Goro sighed. ”Hi, hi, hello. I hate you.”

Ren was slightly relieved. ”At least that part is functioning just fine.”

”It seems like it! So would you tell me already where we are going.”

”Haru’s summer cottage.” First of all, he needed to isolate Goro from any external influences until he was back to normal. Once more, it was proving handy to have connections to a millionaire’s daughter.

In addition to that, Ren had a feeling he should isolate himself too for a while. He didn't entirely trust himself to be able to remain level-headed if he'd confront Maruki in his current mood. 

”She handed you the keys?”

”I told her you’ll take a vacation.”

”What about your exams?”

”It’s fine. I brought my math book.”

”Great. That sounds like a wonderful honeymoon,” Goro sighed.

During the train ride, Ren tried to casually assess how heavily Goro’s mind had been altered. It was alarming. His friends’ cognition had only undergone minor changes, but for Goro to be ‘happy’, his life story had been rewritten entirely. He was distantly aware that his father was in prison and his mother was dead, but had no memories of foster homes, his ambitious detective activities, the conspiracy or his former Persona powers.

From the sound of it, Goro was convinced that he was a perfectly normal person, living a good, uncomplicated life in Tokyo together with Ren and his friends—who had become his new family. He kept referring to Ryuji and the others as ”_our_ friends,” but the most disturbing moment was when they had a train layover at noon and Goro suggested they go eat pancakes.

To sum it up, Goro Akechi’s mind no longer existed in any way that mattered.

Big wet flakes had started to fall by the time they arrived at the tranquil retreat in the mountains. Ren had sentenced themselves to exile, hiding away in a remote area in Akita that was known for its fresh air—and not much else. As they left the station, Goro helped an older woman carry her luggage down the stairs. Ren glanced at his phone. It was only 3 PM. He checked the weather app. They should have plenty of time before it would start to snow in earnest tonight.

After a hike through the snow, they reached the remote timber frame cabin which the Okumuras used for summer and winter vacations. The patio offered cozy views of the surrounding landscape, a frozen lake and a small town in the distance. After deposing their stuff they headed down the hill to buy groceries.

The supermarket was packed with panicked locals who were apparently bracing themselves for the incoming apocalypse.

”Well, do we have everything we need?” Goro asked after a while, placing only a single polystyrene tray of apples in the shopping cart.

”You let me pick the food?”

”Cooking is your area of expertise,” Goro replied, a teasing note in his voice. ”I keep you around for those sorts of tedious tasks.”

”So that’s why,” Ren said, pretending to be fully focused on contemplating the curry assortment in the shelves.

”Obviously,” Goro said with mock arrogance, which was similar to his regular arrogance but Ren was able to tell the difference. ”Well… and the sex, of course.”

_Red or yellow curry paste?_ Ren distantly thought to himself.

The supermarket shelves were mostly empty, but they managed to buy ingredients for breakfast and curry, as well as some meat whereby Ren had to engage in a glare-off with a combat-ready looking woman to obtain it.

Each carrying a shopping bag, the two of them slowly made their way back to the cabin in the snowy silver-grey twilight. The entire time, Ren kept a hyper vigilant, suspicious distance between them, eyeing Goro incredulously.

”Would you stop that?” said Goro. ”I'm not a stranger.”

”Somehow, you are,” Ren said, softening his voice with effort. The unrelieved anger at Maruki was still pulsing through his veins.

”I can’t be a stranger if I know your name, can I?” Goro sighed.

The street was hushed and silent under a thick blanket of snow with not a single car passing by. While Goro was enjoying the scenery, even spotting the occasional fox in the snowy landscape, the gears of Ren’s mind were turning in silence.

He could not believe what a fool he had been to believe and be taken in by Maruki's false words after Christmas. Maruki wasn't reliable. He had used a 15-year-old girl as patient zero for his cognitive rewriting powers without telling her or asking for her permission. He hadn’t told her father even though he trusted her to his care. He deadass had done the same thing to the Phantoms without their consent or knowledge and...

”Hey,” Goro suddenly said softly behind him, ”Take a look.”

So he did. Goro was gazing out at the falling snow, down at the small town at the foot of the mountain that was illuminated by the newly-lit streetlamps. It was a cozy view, but... Ren's gaze got stuck on something else. The smile on Goro's face made him appear young and innocent, veering on the edge of angelic in a way Ren couldn’t recall seeing before.

”It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Goro said, and even his voice sounded happier, less grim, his carefully maintained disgruntlement eased away.

A strange feeling rushed over Ren, too terrifying to even name.

”You’ve snowflakes in your hair,” was all he could say.

Then he turned around and continued walking through the snow. A dark, familiar heaviness was weighing on his shoulders… until a snowball hit him on the side of the face.

Ren turned sharply, to where Goro was standing with a gloved hand clasped over his mouth.

”I was aiming at your back... I swear,” he explained, all well-mannered.

Ren bent down, scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at Goro. Goro gasped as he ducked, the snowball missing him.

”Stop it! I told you I’m sorry,” Goro chuckled.

”Too late!” Ren responded. ”I’m gonna get you.”

Before Goro could scatter, a snowball exploded against the back of his head. ”Ugh!” Ren scraped up snow and started packing it good and tight as he got another snowball in the face. Fuck Goro and his good shooting aim. Goro laughed and escaped towards the forest.

”Yeah, you better run!” Ren yelled.

He didn’t bother with making another snowball, instead grinned as he chased after him. He managed to intercept Goro, tossed him into a snowdrift and rolled him over and over in the snow. Goro chuckled and squirmed.

”Told you I’d get you,” Ren said.

”Save your energy for the way back, would you!”

Just as Ren managed to pin him down, a huge heap of snow seemingly coming from the sky, rained down on them, burying them underneath.

They finally stopped squirming, with Ren halfway on top of Goro. They were both laughing and breathless. Goro looked so happy, not bitter or weary like usual. When he looked up at him, his eyes were bright, his nose and cheeks red from the cold.

”Ren…”

Ren reached up and offhandedly lifted Goro's chin a little. Goro readily opened his mouth, and Ren slid his tongue easily into the warmth of his mouth.

…but it felt wrong.

Ren’s stomach did nothing but twist in knots.

When Ren pulled away after only a moment, Goro was looking up at him shyly.

”I’m sorry,” Ren said.

”Please don’t be,” Goro said. He brought a gloved hand to Ren’s cheek. ”I’m definitely not.”

The strange tension between them was broken after that, and now a mellow mood settled over them. Goro talked a little faster, laughed a little louder than usual as they made their way back to the cabin. The entire time, Ren found himself almost transfixed by every expression that fluttered across Goro’s expressive face.

When they reached their temporary home, Goro went to take a hot bath while Ren prepared curry to warm them back up. He was wearing a chef’s apron and almost done when Goro walked back into the kitchen. Goro was dressed warmly in jeans and a comfy sweater. It was the exact opposite of what he usually wore, and a sight which made Ren feel funny deep in his belly for reasons he couldn’t really understand.

”I smell food.” Goro looked over his shoulder and watched as he finished the curry expertly.

The dinner was perfect. They ate in front of the fireplace. It was a summer house, but it was probably quite cozy for the cool nights at this elevation.

”This is... remarkably marginally above mediocre,” Goro said approvingly as he tasted the curry.

”Such a fucking snob,” Ren muttered, but he was grinning.

”That being said, is it the only recipe you know how to make? I’ll get tired of it before long.”

”Better get used to it,” Ren replied. ”Or get yourself a better wife.”

”Would you pass me the salt, honey?” Goro asked without a trace of irony and Ren nearly dropped his spoon. After a mortified pause, he put the spoon down and handed him the salt.

Once they finished cleaning up dinner, Ren flopped into one of the armchairs to reply to the 32 unread messages of his friends on his phone. His phone signal was only one bar. Meanwhile, Goro looked out the windows facing the frozen lake to see how bad the storm was, and all he could see was white.

”It’s pretty bad out there,” Goro said.

”Good thing we’re inside,” Ren said absently.

Ren busied himself with studying for final exams afterward. Goro was neatly unpacking his belongings to make himself a home. After several hours of memorizing formulas, Ren realized that Goro had retreated into the bedroom. There was no sound in the cabin.

Putting his book back into his bag, Ren’s gaze halted on the bottle of pills that was hidden underneath the clothes he had brought. A distant, nauseous wave of concern was churning in his stomach when he remembered Kasumi’s state after the school festival. He had no idea how the withdrawal would affect Goro, but he knew he should be expecting the worst.

Stealthily, he tiptoed up the steps—avoiding the creaky ones—then stood in the doorway, listening at the closed bedroom door for signs of distress.

There were no sobs, no ragged breaths. The room on the other side was silent, save for the soft sounds of fabric and feathers as Goro adjusted the pillows.

Several minutes passed.

”Ren,” Goro suddenly sighed, ”I know you’re there. Stop sneaking about and come in already.”

Exposed, Ren frowned at the sound of voice. He walked inside the door. He'd been a master thief in the past and really was wondering what it was that had given him away.

”I was worried,” he said, sounding a bit more defensive than intended.

”It’s fine,” Goro said, reserved but not unkind. ”Come sit down already.”

Ren turned off the light, then moved away from the door and chose his way carefully to the empty side of the bed.

”Whoa,” he said as he tested the bed’s softness, impressed by the nice feel of the mattress, the silky comfort of the sheets.

”I know. It’s nice,” Goro said, leaning back on the soft cushions and nearly disappearing in them. ”So, Ren… are you going to tell me already why you decided to take me here, right in the middle of everything?”

Ren's lips were pressed into a thin line. He seemed to be strained. How was he going to explain to him that his mind had been tampered with, that this quiet, easy life wasn't his? Goro had all but blacked out his time in the Metaverse, the haunting memories of his past. From Goro’s _current_ point of view, everything was fine like this.

”You’ll see,” was all he said. ”In a few days. Probably.”

”Well, I can’t exactly complain. It’s nice here. By the by…” Goro was smiling a little as he moved closer to Ren in bed. ”I couldn’t find those sleep aids. Did they perhaps end up in your bag?”

”Nope,” Ren said, ”They’re gone. You won’t be taking those for a while.”

Goro dropped his gaze, looking a bit lost. He almost looked as uncomfortable as Ren was.

”Go to sleep,” Ren said as he stood from the bed. ”Don’t leave. See you in the morning.”

”Separate beds?” Goro sighed. ”Can't you just sleep here?”

Ren stopped and stared into the darkness, his shoulders tight.

”Just sleep here,” Goro insisted in a tone that almost sounded mad but he was just self-conscious.

”I can’t.” Ren said, shaking his head. ”Not when you’re… like this.”

Goro shook his head in bewilderment. ”And may I ask what on earth do you mean by ‘this’?”

Ren sighed deeply and frowned. ”You never call me _honey_.”

”So that's why you're suspicious of me! I've never called you honey before?” Goro chuckled. It was weird as hell for Ren to see Goro soft and easy like that, like Goro was on post-surgery meds. It hurt a little, like falling into a daydream of what they could have been.

”Yeah you have. In... my head.” Ren trailed off, feeling weird.

Goro had a gentle smile on his face. Ren wondered how much of it was true and how much was brainwashed. ”Have I?”

Ren couldn’t help but smile, as well. ”Yup. 'S nice.”

”May I have a glass of milk before I go to sleep?” Goro asked humbly.

”Nope,” Ren said simply. ”Good night.”

”Well, have a good rest,” Goro sighed as he settled back among the blankets. ”I'd be delighted if you were to surprise me with breakfast in the morning.”

When he went outside, Ren stopped at the door once more to see that Goro was fully covered with soft fluffy blankets, only his brunet head sticking out of the covers.

Ren glanced back at him longingly, then walked outside.

_I am not enjoying this_, Ren reminded himself. _I__’m not smiling, or finding this cute in any way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no the uwu........


	29. Snowed In (2/3)

The sound of thudding against wood woke Akechi up the next morning. When he blinked awake, it was to a bright glare falling across his vision. He was alone under the covers. In the morning light, he could finally take in all the glass of this house. It was bright out. Snow was falling.

He stirred from bed, barely bringing up the willpower to leave the warmth of it. He wasn't feeling well, perhaps it was a ”jet-lag”, and there wasn't a really good reason to wake up early today, so what was the point? But, curiosity... That got him out of bed. Goro took his time with getting dressed, pulling on jeans, a fresh white shirt and a warm brown, cable knit cardigan.

He walked down the stairs, footsteps quiet and careful amidst the dark of the house. Behind a wall of glass, he spotted Ren who had just finished his morning workout routine and shower. He was shirtless, just wearing sweatpants, standing by the floor to ceiling window-wall and holding a cup of coffee. It amazed Goro how he could tolerate the cold; and as he stared, he studied him.

When they had first met, Ren hadn’t been what Goro would outright call handsome. But now, two years later, Ren’s appearance was changing. Slowly, he inherited the looks of his father, the strong features, the more masculine characteristics. His eyes were steel-grey, intense, framed by frizzy black hair that almost fell into his eyes. Polished, Goro would name it—rough diamonds appear lusterless and unimpressive before they are polished and ground.

And he was elegant, in his movements. Silent, fluid and skillful—like a thief in the night.

He couldn't look away fast enough. It seemed his casual observation had gotten out of hand, because the object of his interest sent him a glance, then moved away from the window.

“Good morning,” Goro said casually as he walked into the kitchen, deciding to pretend he hadn't gaped at Ren just now.

“Mornin’,” Ren said, briefly looking at Goro as though prepared to be surprised at nothing. He pulled a black turtleneck over his head. “Coffee?”

“Yes, that would be nice.”

As requested, Ren poured him a cup. Once Goro had settled himself well on the kitchen counter next to the fireplace, his hands immediately went for the steaming cup, inhaling the scent. As he glanced up from his coffee, he could see little drops of water dripping off the tips of Ren’s hair and then falling into the towel around his shoulders... before he caught himself—he was observing too closely again.

“I noticed, by the way,” Ren said. “How long you've been there.”

Goro flinched a bit.

“What did you make for breakfast?” he said too quickly, unable to help himself and his erratic heart.

“Pancakes. If you want some...”

“Yes, that sounds great.”

Ren served plates of steaming pancakes and another steaming cup for himself. He settled opposite the brunet. “Is this green tea?”

“Yeah. I found it in the cabinet. Haru likes it.”

“I like every type of tea except green tea,” Goro said. “It gives me headaches.”

“Seems like you share a common trait with green tea.”

Ren didn’t even look at him as he said that. Slightly taken aback, Goro didn’t reply for a while.

“Ren...” Goro sighed as he put the fork away. “Shouldn't you be less cold to me? The snowfall is getting worse. It seems as though we’ll spend quite some time, locked in here together. ”

Cutting through his pancakes, Ren dragged his knife so hard across the ceramic that Goro flinched at the screeching noise that it made.

“Don't stare at me while I'm half-naked.” Ren said darkly. “Then, maybe… I'll stop being cold to you.”

Goro furrowed his brows, then took the syrup bottle, drizzling liquid sugar all over his pancakes.

It was only 9 AM, and it was going to be a long day if they were going to walk on eggshells.

After breakfast, Goro got a headache nonetheless. He was pale, and Ren realized he wasn’t doing as well as he was pretending. Maybe these were the first symptoms. Ren glanced out the window. The snow was coming down hard.

When Goro had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, Ren went back to his room and busied himself with learning timelines for his final history exam. Goro was still stretched out in the armchair where he’d left him when he came back few hours later. His head was tipped back. Ren thought he was still asleep, but he turned to look at him when he approached.

“How're you?” Ren asked.

“Not well. But with this weather it’s not like we could call an ambulance if it got worse, I’m afraid.”

The idea jolted Ren. He hadn’t even thought of that.

Goro turned on the TV while Ren opened the glass door to walk out onto the patio. He grabbed the shovel, then decided it was kind of pointless. There was a fresh foot of snow on the ground, stacking up on the two feet already there from the weeks before. 

_So this is it_, Ren thought grimly. _This is how we die. _No dick demons or conspiracy affiliated Yakuza cleaners. Not even an apocalypse. They were going to die in a goddamn blizzard.

_“As we're on the brink of a major snowstorm and preparing for a shut-down, bundle up and stay warm. Keep your loved ones close because it looks like we might be inside for a few days!”_ the weatherman joked on TV, and Ren frowned. If only he had his lover here.

“It’s freezing out,” Ren said as he closed the glass door. “We’ll wrap up. It'll be fine. Like camping.”

Goro just sighed. He didn’t even complain, which Ren took as a testament to how bad he was feeling.

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the day, other than Goro being gloomy and Ren retreating into his room to study. Goro was watching TV, learning that the region was under a snow emergency. Roads were closed, and the public was advised to stay inside. Then the screen only showed color bars when the signal was lost.

Two bowls of soup and three cups of coffee later, Goro was feeling a little better and decided to explore the house. In a cabinet he found puzzles, playing cards and an old radio. He played with the dials but couldn’t find a functioning signal, stuck in the mountains as they were.

So Goro went for the puzzles. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do. And doing something made the silence in the cabin less awkward.

At night, when he couldn't cram a single additional historical date into his brain, Ren decided to call it a day. He joined Goro downstairs and sank into a cozy armchair. Goro was lying on his stomach on the most glorious white fur carpet imaginable, looking for edge pieces that matched the color of the sky.

“You like puzzles,” Ren said, sounding almost offended by this.

“Well, why not?” Goro defended. “It’s therapeutic. Believe it or not, many people enjoy this.”

“Boring people.”

Ren reached for his math book to do some more exercises but was absently turning the pen in his hand.

He suddenly wondered why Goro had never considered going to university before. Akechi’s highest stat was cuteness… I mean _Charisma_, but he was also Proficient and had max Knowledge. His grades were good enough for him to study criminology at an impressive college that most people would have heard of. While he had truly enjoyed the fake detective work he’d done in high school, he would now have the chance to learn to hone real skills to become an actual detective. Plus, he already had the quirks of a law student.

Goro was quiet again as he worked on the little bit of sky, his face in deep concentration as his fingers kept pulling the pieces he wanted from the jumble. He was so focused on the puzzle he seemed completely oblivious to what was transpiring around him.

It was a lazy, cozy scene; the two of them bathing in the golden light of the fireplace and Ren could appreciate the peacefulness of it, the sudden domesticity after their harsh beginnings. It occurred to him that if you'd take away all the crimes and gunfire and dangers of their time in the Metaverse, this simple life would have been all it'd take to make Goro happy.

Ren realized the two of them shared this dual nature. Ren was unknowingly seeking the danger and adrenaline of a high-risk lifestyle, and Goro was unconsciously yearning for stability and connection.

For dinner, they had chips with cheese he grated, then Ren was moving about the kitchen.

“I found something.” Ren was touching his chin while inspecting the bottle held in his hand with interest as if he'd just discovered a valuable key item.

“You don’t usually drink,” Goro pointed out. “Why did it cross your mind tonight?”

Ren shrugged as he poured himself a drink. “Snowstorm. Something to do.”

“I could give you something to do,” Goro said playfully with a cute, seductive wink, but he looked so ditsy in his pile of puzzle pieces that Ren couldn’t help but choke on his drink in amusement as he moved back to the armchair.

“Your pick-up lines are terrible.”

“Have some more absinthe, then,” Goro scoffed with the slightest hint of a pout. “The more you drink, the better my lines sound.”

“At least you’re being honest.”

“I only speak the absolute truth.”

_Is that so?_ Ren thought to himself.

“Akechi...” Ren put the glass down, then repositioned his legs with suddenly awakened interest, “Ready for some more questions?”

“I suppose?” Goro said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“What’re your plans for the future?” Ren was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. “For the years to come.”

“Well...” Goro yawned as he stretched, “I do enjoy working for Mr Okumura. Having recently moved from an administrative to a part-time café assistant role, I now get to have pleasant conversations with customers. The café is quite popular so it usually gets rather busy, and I always find myself waiting for the right moment to enjoy my own cup.”

“You’re doing barista work?” Ren said. “Customer service?” Now that was so off that Ren actually had to chuckle.

“What’s so funny about that?”

Ren stared at him more in disbelief than in an attempt at observation. “Goro, you’re… not a very nice person.”

“Yes I am?” Goro said dismissively, already moving on. “I’d say I’m quite comfortable the way it is. For now, I’m… happy.”

_That’s all?_ Where did all that bite, the anger, the willpower go?

Ren playfully clicked his tongue in disapproval as he looked down. ”What's gonna become of you?”

“Well, I don’t see the point of attending university. Wouldn’t it be too much of a hassle?” Goro said, jaded. “Besides... 120 million yen should be more than sufficient to scrape by, so why not lie low and take it slow for now?”

_Shido’s money!_ That took the cake. Ren knew that Goro hadn't spent a single yen of it. Around Christmas, he’d told him on a side note that he was planning on donating it to a foster home. It’d been too much to refuse, but the real Goro was way too proud to use it for himself.

They were listening to the crackle of the fire while Goro was lying on his back on the soft carpet.

”Nothing to do...” Goro sighed after a long while.

”Finish your puzzle.”

”Nh... it's tedious.” Rolling over onto his stomach, Akechi sighed, “Ren, why are you so intent on staying away from me? I know you are up to something. What is it?”

“Nothing,” Ren said. ”Nothing you'd understand.”

There was the tiniest hint of a pout on Akechi's face. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ren ordered. He felt his dick stir to life and glanced away instantly. 

“Ren…” Akechi said while crawling towards him on all fours, but Ren would stay strong. Blankly staring ahead.

“How about... we do something fun to pass the time?” Akechi suggested, sounding so uncharacteristically innocent and pure it gave Ren goosebumps.

”No.” Ren said, put his book away and crossed his arms determinedly. ”Don't come closer.”

Obeying, Goro stopped mid-crawl, frowning at him. ”Hmm... that's strange. Denying me this...” He moved his hand to his own cheek, a twinkle of gold on his finger, ”Aren't you breaching your marital duties and obligations?”

Ren's glasses glazed over. ”I'm not interested.” He had already decided to impose a sex embargo. There'd be no love making until Goro would be completely back to normal.

“That’s too bad.” Akechi blinked downwards, averted his gaze, then... “Oh! Wait. I just remembered something...”

”What?” Ren said quickly.

Goro nodded, a look of complete confusion on his perfect, angelic face.

”I realized it earlier.”

”What did you remember?” Ren asked seriously, sitting at the edge of his seat. ”Something important?”

He nodded slowly, dreamily.

“I meant to say this before, but…” Akechi tilted his head, then leaned down over his lap and gently placed his cheek on Ren’s thigh, his gorgeous hair fanning over it.

He led his gaze up to Ren's eyes, his lips dangerously close as he whispered, ”Did it grow bigger since last year…?”

...a critical hit, causing a burst of pleasure to throb in Ren's groin.

Ren clenched his teeth, then forcibly exhaled the air. “Traitor.”

Goro chuckled and lifted his chin to let caramel brown hair fall out of his gaze. He looked more beautiful than any healthy, legal thing in the world could ever be. He had to be the most tempting creature on earth, so charming yet so deceiving.

“I’m your perfect little devil, am I not?” Akechi smiled. Why was he supposed to stay strong again?

...because it wasn't him. At this moment, he was nothing more than a beautiful, empty shell, controlled by a larger force. Ren couldn't help but feel reminded of the mindlessly manipulated, obedient child soldier he'd seen back then in Shido's Palace, the light gone out of his eyes, who'd do anything that would make him feel needed, who swallowed everything Shido said.

Goro tilted his head, looked at him quizzically. “Ren?”

“Hm?”

“Are you feeling well?” He asked. ”You have a look on you face.”

Ren said nothing.

“Ren?” Goro asked again, sounding a bit concerned this time.

Ren stood up and went upstairs without another word. He sank into the guest bed and wallowed in his own sharp, confusing feelings, wide awake until he heard the heavy, tired tread climbing the stairs, footsteps vanishing into the other bedroom.

—

“It’s a goddamn blizzard out there.” It was the first thing Ren had said all day.

Goro looked up from his elegant repose on the sofa. “It’s still snowing?” he murmured with mild surprise. The tip of his nose was cold, he felt a chill even though the heater had been running all day.

“Tea?”

”Please,” Goro replied. He smiled, the way the real Goro never smiled at Ren.

When Ren came back from the kitchen with the kettle, Goro looked down at the shiny gold ring on his finger, then reluctantly over at Ren’s hand that had no ring. He found himself frustratingly unable to determine if Ren was aware of this situation's significance.

“Are you fine with me staying down here?” Goro asked suddenly, as if the question hadn’t occurred to him before. “I mean, if you’d rather be alone... I don’t want to assume—”

“Sure,” Ren interrupted, almost irritated, then he paused and softened his tone. “It’s always okay. You should know that.”

Goro chuckled, a bit uncertain. “It seems as though the list of things I truly know grows shorter by the day.”

“That’s the first smart thing you’ve said.”

Goro had no idea how to respond to that. For a moment no one said anything, the silence between them strained and thick.

“We could play cards?” Goro finally offered lamely.

“Yeah, I think... I’ll just go to bed,” he said flatly, monotonous. He slowly bent to pick up his bag, sighed as he slung it over his shoulder. “We’ll talk in the morning, ok?”

“Sure,” Goro said glumly. “Good night, Ren.”

—

The next morning snow was blasting against the window again and Ren could hear the snow being driven so hard against the pane he woke up. Ren found Goro snoozing in an armchair, the clutter of yesterday's lazy indulgence spread around him. He spent five frustrating minutes trying to shake him awake, to little effect. His protests grew louder when Ren tried to persuade him to eat breakfast with him, but the dialogue became incoherent when Ren began questioning him about his past.

A particularly vicious gust of wind rattled the windows, and Goro gave a violent shiver. Ren grabbed the thickest comforter he could find and threw it over Goro, then sat down next to him and tucked a woolen blanket around himself.

With the phone signal, they lost all connection to the outside world. The blizzard howled around the cabin and the snow was too thick to even walk outside, rapidly piling up.

Once the storm would die down it would get better. They just had to make it through the night.

—

He had nightmares of Goro standing over his bed as he was sleeping, his face unrecognizably twisted with hatred, a long kitchen knife in his hand. Ren woke sometime in the middle of the night to the disturbing inability to determine whether it had been part of a dream or not.

He immediately knew that something was wrong. The storm outside was tapering off to flurries. The cabin was pitch-black and chilly, the fire long since burned down to glowing red embers.

Downstairs, Goro was sitting upright on the sofa. His body was letting out nervous little gasps without his permission. _Calm down, calm down._ He opened his eyes, only to turn a glare on Ren.

”I'm fine,” Goro said stubbornly.

”Why’re you sweating?” Ren asked softly. “It's cold down here.”

”I... don't really know,” Goro answered honestly, flinching at how hoarse he sounded. ”Do you think I could have some water?”

Even Ren cringed at his voice before leaving to get him some water. He was then holding the glass until he was absolutely sure Goro wouldn't drop it.

”Thank you,” Goro whispered, grateful to feel the cold water run down his throat.

“You might have a fever,” Ren began, hesitantly reaching for Goro's face, “Maybe we should—”

At that moment the lights went out.

Goro sighed in distress. “The oven should stay on, right?”

“It should. It’s just the starter that’s electric.” Ren pulled back, fished in his pocket for his phone to use it as a torch. “We have wood leftover. I'll get a proper fire going. Do you need more blankets?”

“Not really.” Goro was feeling worse, his head pounding dully, limbs aching.

Ren stacked logs in the fireplace. Goro was surveying his work as the logs caught and blazed, filling the dark room with a warm orange glow.

“Do you want a wet cloth?”

“For what?”

“To cool your head,” Ren said. ”I'll get you one.”

When he came back, he found Goro sitting in front of the fireplace, trembling, with his face buried in his hands.

“Stop fighting it,” Ren mumbled, close to his ear. “Just—try to rest.”

“What makes you say that?” Goro asked, lightheaded. ”I feel well.”

Ren clearly didn't believe him. ”Don't worry. I'm here... to help you get better.”

”No offense,” Goro murmured, ”But I’m getting the sense that you have no idea how to do that.”

Goro somehow managed to wobble back to the couch. His head was aching, horribly. He felt like it had split in half and he was about to lose consciousness. He lay down, his heart filled with unfamiliar, terrible dread and sadness.

It was strange, because he was distantly aware that was Ren's cool hand, first cupping his cheek, then smoothing over his forehead, as if checking for fever. But that made no sense, because Ren didn't care about him and didn’t even want to touch him. But he couldn’t actually remember being coddled when he was sick since—a long time. Maybe this was just a fever dream.

“I'm sorry, Goro,” he heard Ren's strained voice. “You have to endure it. We need to... fix you.”

”No, I'm...” Ren's voice sounded wrong. Goro felt a tug of guilt in his chest. He hadn’t meant to make him worried. “I—I’m sorry. For feeling so bad. Don't get mad...” He wanted to say more, but he couldn't manage it right now.

Ren sighed. “Just… rest, okay? I'll get mad later.”

It only got worse. The whole night was torture. Buzzing noises quickly resolved into voices. Soft pants huffed against the pillow before ragged breaths broke from his abused throat. A mosaic of red and blue with purple lining on every edge.

“Stop struggling and lie back down,” Ren demanded. Goro flopped back meekly. “Now lay still.”

”Is my brain melting?” Goro sighed.

“You were zoning out,” said Ren, tense. “I think your fever's up.”

“Nh... my body hurts horribly.”

“Then don’t move,” Ren said. ”Don’t move, don’t talk. Just lay still. Concentrate on breathing.”

Everything after that was some sort of nightmarish, drug-like hallucination. Strange images appeared in Goro's mind, of distorted shadows, of men in suits, of phone calls, voices mumbling, too low to understand. Nightmares of someone who wants him dead.

Someone helped him get out of his sweaty clothes and into something more comfortable. The shirt that was slipped over his head was soft and smelled like Ren.

A dim corner of his mind was aware that he was being lifted up and carried upstairs, into the bedroom. He was laid down in bed.

”Stay with me,” Ren said, somewhere far away. ”Please, Goro. Don't die.”

Goro only had the energy to nod. Ren pressed his lips to his sweaty brow, and he fell asleep to the feeling of gentle fingers combing through his hair.

When he woke, upper body splayed out on the mattress, he only felt marginally better. He wasn't quite so dizzy and a little bit of strength had come back to his body, but his head was still pounding and he didn't even want to consider moving.

His vision was blurry, but he could make out Ren, sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, with his head pillowed in his arms.

“Ren.” His voice was nothing more than a raspy whisper, but Ren usually wasn't hard to wake.

“Goro, are you—” Ren stirred awake, his voice tight. “Are you awake?”

“Am I?” Goro asked. He felt vaguely dead. 

“Yes,” Ren said after a pause. “Do you know where you are?”

“Akita,” Goro said. “Is that right?”

Ren exhaled, relieved. “So the delirium’s passed.”

“I was delirious?” Goro said. Ren gave him an uneasy look.

“Scared the shit outta me.”

“Yesterday…?” Goro's brow wrinkled. Everything that happened last night was fuzzy at best. He turned to slide out of bed.

”Don't,” Ren immediately jumped from his seat, hands raised as if Goro was about to step on a landmine. ”Don't move. Lie down.”

Goro scoffed. ”What? I'm thirsty. Can't I walk outside?”

“Are you ok now?”

“Yes.”

”Are you lying?”

Goro let his eyes close. He sighed in annoyance. “I lived, didn't I? Then what’s the holdup? Why the porcelain treatment?”

“You scared me.” Ren said, loud. “I listened to your heart beat slow. Thought it was going to stop.”

Goro looked away, uncomfortable. “Goro,” Ren said, voice lower, very serious. “I'm sorry. It's just... You nearly died.”

“If I had, I get the impression you would have found a way to bring me back just so you could yell at me!” Goro said in irritation.

Ren dragged a hand down his face. Goro sighed, looked away before... “Why are you standing three meters away from me?” Goro suddenly spat at him. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Dunno,” Ren sighed, “What the hell is your problem?”

Goro saw Ren’s bag on the counter and went for it. Suddenly Ren was right in front of him. Goro wondered how he had gotten there so fast. ”Let me pass.”

“Goro?” Ren said. ”You don't look so hot.”

”Mind your own business!” Goro yelled at him, “Where are the pills? I'm taking them!” He shoved Ren out of the way, reached for his bag and threw out everything but came up with nothing. There were hands on his shoulders, and he was being shaken. Ren's face was mad, expression tense. Was that a look of disgust? Well, Goro felt pretty disgusting right now.

“Where are the pills?”

Ren glanced at him. ”I don't have 'em.”

He grabbed his wrist. “Where are they, Ren?” Ren tried to wriggle his wrist free.

“Stop it,” Ren said.

Goro gave him a fierce look. “Ren, I'm not letting go until you tell me...”

”I don't know what you're talking about,” Ren said.

They went back and forth, Ren denying that he'd stolen the pills, denying he had any. Then Goro had enough.

”You're tricking me, aren't you?” He knew that Goro didn't know what he was saying, but it hurt nonetheless when he saw tears spring to his eyes.

Were they the tears of a child being denied its unreasonable wish? But there was no trace of defiance in his face. He only looked terrified of something.

”It's you... who drugged me last night?” Goro whispered, standing there with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low; he looked so frail, so sad, so lifeless. ”You tried to kill me... here, in the middle of nowhere?”

_What? _Ren stared at him, dumbfounded.

Goro's shoulders were shaking a little. ”You want me dead after the election...” His breath hitched in his throat. He looked distressed as he said, ”Ren... This whole time... you were planning to get rid of me, weren't you?”

”Calm down... you're mixing up memories,” Ren said calmly, but he didn't get through, Akechi’s ears were ringing, he heard Ren's voice only through a veil of distortion.

Without a word, Akechi snatched his trench coat and stormed out of the cabin.

Ren followed after him, down the stairs, bursting the door open. A gust of wind immediately blew sharp ice crystals against his face.

”Goro. Wait.” Despite shielding his eyes from the glare of white, he could barely make out a thing. His legs were instantly stuck inside thick, knee-deep blocks of snow. Quickly, Ren began to feel his face burn as he struggled forward.

”Goro.” Ren called his name, but the oppressive wind and snow swallowed the echo and his lean figure as Akechi disappeared into the blizzard.


	30. Snowed In (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Goro's first marital quarrel nearly ends fatal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has parts of his memories but not all of them in this chapter. Also he is still being mind controlled.
> 
> have fun reading!

Like all true heroes, Akechi had one fatal flaw. Even long into his calculations he refused to believe that his plans were doomed to fail, whereas the truth was that they were.

His destination had been the small town in the mountain valley, but he had no idea how great the complications had become. Severely chilled, he decided to return to the cottage. After a short time, he had to admit to himself that he had lost all sense of direction. Repeatedly cursing the godhead, he ended up just standing there among a cluster of snow, looking very pale in the bleak white-violet color of the sunset.

Even though he was facing the imminent danger of freezing to death, his biggest concern was that stupid reckless idiot with his savior complex who might have followed after him. He was probably going to get himself killed in the cold and that was unacceptable. Akechi had lost once to Ren Amamiya, giving it his all, and he would fall from grace too if Ren would die in such a pathetic way.

He breathed in and out, watching his breath puff in front of him. He knew search parties wouldn't make it through the storm. Statistically speaking, his chances weren't good. After some mental back and forth, Goro was cursing and swearing in a boisterous and disorderly manner in a hideously loud voice, “It's not over! You think you won. Just wait and see. If you show up alive I'll kill you.”

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after an hour or so, nothing continued to happen. The snowstorm was fading by the time it was night. The muffled silence made Goro's ears ring. Just the occasional whisper of the pine trees, moving in a little breeze, broke the surrounding stillness. 

A wracking shiver broke Goro out of the trance he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into. A figure was appearing in the snow, his ink black hair standing out against the stark white.

Ren's cheeks were dark red with the cold. There was no humor in his eyes. He approached Akechi who stood there, staring back at him with strong displeasure. Wonderful! His biggest nemesis, coming to his rescue to save him yet again from his inevitable demise! How humiliating.

“God, I _despise_ you,” Goro fulminated, his voice dripping with malevolence.

“Trying to get both of us killed?” asked Ren loudly, and Goro was yelling back, “Yes, you dim piece of trash! I may have succeeded this time.”

“C'mon. We're going back,” Ren said grimly.

“Leave me alone.” Goro was already heading off. “Piece of shit.”

“Love you too,” Ren taunted loudly. “Don't go away mad.”

“Shut up.”

“Wrong direction,” Ren informed him, waving with his phone. “I brought a compass app.”

_God, do I hate him with a burning passion!_ Goro was screaming on the inside. Since he had no clue which direction would lead to the town, he stopped with a displeased sound, crossing his arms.

“Come back with me,” Ren demanded.

“_You_ should go back,” Goro snapped. “You're in great danger.”

“Why?”

“Because I'll kill you if you don't.”

“I'm too cold to fight,” Ren said. “Come on.”

“No. I'll go.” Goro's stomach turned because he _hated_ relying on others, asking unwillingly, “Tell me already which way is North.”

Ren wheezed out a breath. “You sure you're fine on your own?”

“Yes,” Goro hissed, “Perfectly.”

“But I might die,” Ren stepped closer with an eyebrow wiggle. “You'll have to deal with survivor's guilt.”

“That wouldn't be a problem.” Goro glinted.

“Then we're... just going to stay here.” Ren buried his icy hands in his pockets, then sat down on a snow-covered tree stump. “Isn't that cosy.”

Neither of them moved an inch. Breath was puffing in angry white clouds while they stared off into different directions.

After a long, frosty silence Ren snapped forward and grabbed Goro's wrist, forcing him to come along.

“I hate you for this,” Goro hissed through chattering teeth, “_God,_ do I hate you for this.”

“I don't give a damn.” Ren dragged him back to the house. He was usually calm, but right now, it was all there, that energy, that drive, that anger. He had a wild, desperate urge to manhandle Akechi into submission when he was being a defiant ass like that.

Goro followed his fast pace with only minor resistance but kept complaining, “Would you slow down! I can hardly breathe.”

“Can breathe enough to talk,” Ren replied, secretly wishing Akechi would shut up just this once.

“You continue to meet my expectations. You and your delusions of moral adequacy...” Akechi said resentfully. “Forcing your decision upon me while you left Yoshizawa be? I always knew you had the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair.”

“Shut up, Akechi,” Ren groaned. “Don’t... do this to me.”

“Well, it rather seems you're the one who should calm down.”

“I am calm.”

“Then would you stop shouting at me already.”

“I'm not shouting at you,” Ren shouted.

Goro broke free from Ren's grip and staggered away. 

“Then would you tell me already why on earth it shouldn't be me, making the decision?” Goro raised his voice as well. “Perhaps I'd rather take those pills and avoid living a life full of disappointments. I believe it's not a nice way of living, you could ask your parents about that.”

“You don't really think this way, Akechi,” Ren said, managing to maintain a normal volume. “You're under Maruki's influence.”

“Well, with all due respect—did it ever cross your mind that Maruki's reasoning was adequate?”

“Yeah, we'll send him a fruit basket,” Ren said, turning around. “Can we get moving?”

“Not before you explain to me why you're putting me through this!” Goro spat. “But since you never developed the gift of the gab I am sure it's really hard for you to pronounce.”

“I can only explain it,” Ren gritted out. “I can’t _understand_ it for you.”

Goro just stared at him, tapping his foot impatiently. “You are not burdened by an overabundance of intelligence, are you?” 

“That’s an opinion...”

“Well, it seems as though you are very certain that you know what's best for me. But you don't understand anything about me. You never will.” Ren saw that his hands trembled uncontrollably, fists clenching. “I want to move on... and live a good life. I deserve that. And what Maruki offered... It's the best that could have possibly happened... to both of us.”

“I don't care about your past.” Ren was dead serious, his voice calm again. “I proposed to you. The real you.”

“Well, I just decided that I officially reject that proposal!” Goro snapped. “I hate you. I'd rather shoot you than spend my life by your side. You bland, generic... average-looking, imbecile, blithering idiot.” 

Ren inhaled the cold air.

“_Asshat_,” he said in a rumble that silenced the entire mountain range.

Goro was not impressed. Back then in the Metaverse, when an enemy rejected to submit to him for the 3rd time, Joker would exploit his weakness again and try to negotiate once more. But if the opponent didn't give a shit about negotiating anymore, there was only one thing left to do: △

They were three feet apart. Goro dramatically threw away his gloves. Then they went for each other right there. It was a three-foot charge and collision. They came in with their guards down and crashed into each other in an All-out-Attack. 

Goro's fist landed a nasty blow on the side of Ren's jaw. Ren tasted blood. He grabbed Goro by the trench coat and dismissively threw him to one side. Then the two began fighting in earnest. Ren ducked his punch, then shot his arm under Goro's, trying to work a submission. Akechi fought that off.

Akechi threw another left hook very wide and very recklessly but before he could land a solid shot, Ren caught the punch midair. He slipped under his arm and lifted a knee into his gut. Goro's mouth flew open as the air shot out of him. Recovering, Goro shoved him off balance and bullied Ren to the ground. Ren scrambled to his feet, but Goro greeted him with a left-right combination and then rushed in with a knee to his hipbone. Against his will, a strained noise escaped Ren.

Soon they thrashed on the wet, cold ground, each fighting for dominance. Goro ended up on top but not in control. His mount was sloppy, and Ren quickly scooted him off.

They both stood again, and while he was fighting aggressively, Goro's movements turned increasingly sloppy. He kept trying to submit him, but Ren's defense was strong and nothing got through. He couldn't hold him down. It was amazing how normal Ren looked standing there, a little tense, but he was always tense before a stunt, that was why his stunts always went well. _God, I hate you._

Ren let him bring the action and waited for his opening. Akechi missed another big punch, leaving himself open. Ren destroyed him with a hard kick to the side.

Akechi gasped when the snow-covered ground came up to slap him in the face. He came to rest with the side of his head pressed into the snow, a heavy weight over him. Goro was mildly surprised at how aggressive Ren was, relentlessly forcing his head down as he threw his knees up. Goro took in a deep breath and then another, hardly noticing the sharp cold snow against his skin. 

After the shock of his defeat began to wear off, Goro tried once more to move the heavy, warm weight off of him. He heard a groan and recognized his own voice. They broke apart, he pulled his way out from under Ren and rolled over.

Goro was breathing heavily, Ren hadn't broken a sweat. Akechi's pride was broken and its fragments became visible on his somewhat sullen face.

“I despise you,” he said while bracing himself on his forearms, “From the depths... of my heart.”

Ren spat some blood from a cut on his lip into the snow. “Come on, babe.” He extended his hand but Goro ignored it, groaning as he struggled to his feet.

“Let's just... go.”

Goro walked with a slight limp and his shoulder seemed hurt as well. “You need a hand there?” Ren offered.

“Maybe a little.”

Ren moved closer, trying to get an arm under his armpit on his good side. At least the fight had warmed them up a little. While acting like a crutch, Ren couldn't help but feel smug. “I fancy a nice walk in the snow with my wife.”

“You're about to get a close-up view of the snow,” Goro said casually.

It was a slow, painful trek to the house. Goro's breathing was heavy near his ear, and he struggled to match his pace even as he shortened it and shortened it again.

“Hang on,” Ren told him. “We’re almost there.”

“Promises, promises.” Goro maybe muttered, a gasp so low that Ren was hardly sure he’d even heard it. When the sky was pitch black and the temperatures nearly unbearable, Goro was cursing and swearing; yet Ren was glad Goro was still not frozen enough to make any more sounds.

The cabin grew clearer as they approached. Steep steps made of logs led up to the front door. Ren stopped dead as he contemplated the obstacle, Goro hanging heavily along his side. Without asking for approval, Ren lifted Goro up and carried him bridal style to the door, maneuvering so that he could open it and let them in.

“Too fucking heavy,” Ren informed him grimly.

The house was in the same condition as before. Ren gracelessly dropped Goro in front of the fireplace, then tried to get a new fire going.

“How're you feeling?” Ren said when the fire was blazing again. “You're looking half a corpse.”

“Flatterer,” Goro mumbled. His tongue stumbled a little over the word. He wrapped an arm around himself and was rubbing his own arm. “I'm cold. A bit nauseous.”

“Your clothes are wet. Take 'em off.”

“Or, how about you mind your own business?” Goro suggested.

“Just do it,” Ren sighed, “Leave your boxers on, take everything else off. Then lie down.” He peeled off his own sweater, then yanked down his soaked jeans.

Hesitating, Goro shrugged off his own coat and unbuttoned his shirt. Then Goro was sitting bare-chested and shivering on the carpet while Ren tried to improvise something for supper. He flipped the omelet onto a plate and brought it to Goro with a hot cup of tea. “Don't throw that up.”

“I can feel the love.” Goro frowned but sighed happily. “What's this?”

“Salted eggs,” Ren apologized. 

“How much food do we have left?” Goro inquired.

“None.”

“You counted it?”

“Yeah. Twice,” Ren said.

The nausea was concerning, but Goro would manage it. Ren joined him on the carpet with a large bottle of absinthe and a second omelet before he dug in. They sat in front of the warm fire, so hungry they were eating the omelet with their fingers. They might have been scrambled eggs, but, in that moment, they were the most delicious thing they both had ever tasted.

Once they finished their meal, they were sitting next to each other in silence, underwear only. Inside the cabin it remained cold, even though the furnace had been running without break for over an hour now. They were staring at the fire while sharing the bottle of absinthe, waiting to get drunk. It seemed appropriate to end the evening this way.

Goro was sitting with his back to Ren out of awkwardness more than anything else. He was very aware of Ren being next to him, but he was also feeling the sea of space between them. It was strange that he was feeling it all the more intensely now that they were merely three feet apart. 

Ren left for a moment and when he came back with some more blankets, Goro sucked in a breath in mock sympathy. “That looks nasty.” Ren looked down on himself, spotting the large purple bruise on his hip where Goro had driven his knee into earlier. 

“Your kicks hurt as hell.” Ren grimaced. “You're lethal.”

“Am I now?”

“I'll give you that,” Ren praised grimly while sitting down next to him. “You're a good fighter... and sniper. You know how to handle yourself.”

“I do all right,” Goro responded proudly but without bragging. “You're a strong fighter as well, but I still believe I'm the better athlete.”

Ren put the bottle of absinthe to his mouth and took a swig, grimacing from its burn. “Good thing you're on my side now.”

“I beg your pardon?” Goro said incredulously. “Rest assured; I'm the one who is going to kill you one day.”

“No you’re not,” Ren said breezily. He passed the bottle on to Goro.

“And why not?” Goro asked. “You don't think I have what it takes to be a killer?”

“You’d have done it by now,” Ren replied.

“Good things come to the people who wait,” Goro said, smiling as he closed his eyes and took a huge swig himself. Each draft made his pain hurt a little less, the hot liquid warming him up from the inside. But only a little.

“Even though I am growing tired of you already,” Goro confessed as he set the bottle aside. “It appears as though the less I see you... the more I like you.”

“Yeah, well...” Ren lay down on his back now, staring at the ceiling. “I like you better when we're drunk.”

Goro sighed while fingering the bottle, then confessed, “Some years into our marriage, I might end up putting arsenic in your coffee.”

“Some years into our marriage, maybe I'd drink it.” Ren admitted.

“Then perhaps we should go back to seeing each other at a maximum of once a week.”

“Maybe.”

Goro was silent until the booze reached his brain and he turned sentimental: “Ren, you're the worst... that has ever happened to me. I envy those who were lucky enough to never meet you.”

“I don’t regret it,” Ren said after a pause. “Meeting you.”

“What did you think of me back then?” Goro asked with barely concealed curiosity. “When you first saw me, I mean.”

“Nothing,” Ren admitted truthfully.

That stung a little, because Goro was usually not bad at first impressions.

“Oh.” Goro's gaze was dropping as he lied, “Well... I felt the same about you.” He gulped down the burning alcohol, then passed the bottle back to Ren.

“Took us long enough,” Ren murmured, his voice deep and soft. “So much wasted time.”

“Perhaps you should have read the signs,” Goro said absently. “I had been available for quite a while, waiting for you to end your insignificant relationship with that Niijima girl.”

Since he knew it was an honest mistake Ren said, “Sorry. I'm an idiot.”

“Don't be sorry for what you are,” Goro replied, sounding as if to reassure him. “It's not like I set any high expectations for you. When it comes to being a lover, it's nearly impossible to underestimate you.”

“Acting hard-to-get again,” Ren said tiredly, “When you’re actually hard-to-want.”

Goro looked a bit offended at that.

“Well, why waste your time? Don’t meddle with my affairs then,” Goro said as he lay down, his back facing away from Ren. “Sleep yourself sober from your absinthe.” 

They fell silent. Goro tried to sleep while Ren just stared blankly into the fire. They didn't have any lamps, so one moment their features were only illuminated by the flicker of firelight and the next they were shadowed and mysterious.

Ren shivered, rubbing his hands together, but Goro's teeth were chattering louder and louder. Ren eyed him, sighed, then moved closer. He picked up Goro's hands, and his fingers felt like ice.

Ren scrubbed his hand over his face, then came to a decision.

“Come here.” He stretched, then held out a hand to where Goro lay on the carpet. “I'll warm you up.”

“Yes, I think... I'd rather die.” Goro decided pleasantly.

“Just do it,” Ren said, glancing at the nearly empty bottle of absinthe, “Won't remember a thing tomorrow.”

When Goro said nothing, Ren lay down beside him anyways, pulling a blanket up over them to both of their necks and tucking them in underneath, then pulled the comforter up until they were in a warm cocoon with just their heads sticking out.

“Changing your mind, all of a sudden,” Goro said uncertainly, his voice still shaking slightly with cold. “That's unexpected... Surely you're not going to go back on your word.”

_Is there no way to shut him up?_ Ren thought, then turned on his side to wrap his arms around Goro, pulling him into his chest.

Goro stiffened briefly, then reached out to tentatively put his arms around Ren.

“Mh... That's better.” he murmured. “You feel warm.”

“Yeah, you're an icicle,” Ren said. “Get warm.”

“Perhaps I should buy a proper winter coat when we get back.”

“Definitely. That trench coat won't keep you warm the next blizzard.”

Goro's head was tucked under his chin, and Ren couldn't resist tilting his head down a _tiiiny_ little bit until his nose was buried in soft light brown hair. He inhaled silently. Goro smelled the same as he always had, clean and nice and perfect, but there were earthy undertones of the outdoors and fresh snow and pine trees he'd never smelled before.

“Are you sniffing me?” Goro accused, muffled into his neck.

“Shut up,” Ren said darkly, “or I'll... snot around in your hair.”

“Then I'll sneeze into your face,” Goro threatened, but he let out a small, contented sigh, and his fingers began trailing up and down Ren's back.

Ren opened his lips to remind him that this was for survival, not some sort of snuggle session in the spirit of reconciliation—but Goro's hands felt nice on his back and Goro was alive and safe and it had been so long since they’d been close. Maybe he should tense or feel uncomfortable, but their bodies reacted to each other like they always did—he relaxed and felt at ease.

Soon, Ren's hand drifted up to rest on Goro's shoulder blade, pulling him closer. Goro sighed and settled against him. They stayed like that for quite some time, Goro's hand on his back slowing to a lazy pace as his shivers grew softer and sparser. 

The warmth began returning to his skin, but instead of shifting away from Ren he curled in closer, nudging at Ren's legs until he guided his thigh between them.

“Goro?” Ren said, his voice cracking slightly.

“Mm,” Goro said sleepily. “This feels so good, Ren.”

Suddenly, Goro felt strong, determined arms wrap around his waist. While Ren got up into a sitting position, he pulled Goro to him, bringing him to straddle his lap. Goro met the sharp look in Ren's eyes. “Playing with fire again.”

“Nothing of the sort—”

“You're a lousy liar,” Ren said softly, but serious.

For a moment, Goro almost looked like a child found out. Then he hesitantly turned his head so that his lips were brushing against Ren's neck, and Ren sucked in a breath.

“Such... a fucking... tease,” Ren threw at him.

“It’s not a 'tease' if I intend to follow through.”

Goro's teeth were grazing Ren's adam's apple followed by his tongue, trailing a heated path up Ren's throat. Ren wished he had kept his jeans on, anything to conceal the erection nudging at the thin cotton boxers.

Goro caught Ren's chin in his hand and turned his face towards him.

“Fuck me,” he demanded which sounded like a serious death threat, then smiled slowly at the faint flush cresting over Ren's face. “Do it however you wa...”

“Can't,” Ren said quickly, turning away. “Not in the mood.”

“Then what am I sitting on? A tennis racket?” Goro said ironically, but Ren was already shoving him off his lap and getting up. “Where are you going?”

“I need to take a piss.”

“Well, I'm flattered.” Goro sighed, shaking his head in minor disappointment. Ren had to laugh to himself.

When Ren returned from the bathroom, Goro had apparently fallen asleep. He looked peaceful. Ren couldn't help but smile fondly. He watched him for a minute, assessing if he was tucked in okay before tugging the blanket over his bare foot.

The thought floated to the surface again, _What if we had met earlier._

At first, it had felt to Ren as if he had met a stranger. A Goro whose past hadn't been tragic, who wasn't aware of his crimes, who wasn't leading a life of solitude... Of course he had been happier like this. Under Maruki's influence, he had mostly been warmly affectionate, not once snapping or grousing like the grumpy sourpuss the real Goro was slowly but surely becoming—if not for one of his rare sunny moods.

He hadn't felt like _Akechi_, but... he was easy to love when he was like this. After spending these days with him, Ren realized it was difficult for him not to fall in love with every single version of Akechi.

Later, sleep was stealing over him, but he made sure to snuggle as close to Goro as he could. The fire had burned low, but neither of them seemed inclined to get up to feed it. 

In the middle of the night he woke up to the sound of raspy little breaths across the room. That night, all of Goro's memories came back. He didn't say anything, but Ren could tell. It was obvious in the way he was shivering. Slowly, Goro was realizing that the nightmares he had been having lately all were true.

His head throbbed with the sharp, pulsing pain of truth and lie, two realities overlapping. Ren held his body wrapped in his arms when Goro's breathing picked up—too fast, a panicked race of oxygen—and Ren could hear words in it, barely formed. One word, really: _Mom, mom, mom—_

Ren dragged him up into a sitting position when all the air hitting the back of his throat threw him into a coughing fit. Goro coughed and coughed until he was gagging violently, as if trying to get something poisonous out of his system. Ren was rubbing his back, but if he was saying anything, Goro couldn't hear it. He still couldn't breathe and now his field of vision went white, then it blacked out and he was certain he would suffocate any second now.

“All I did... it was all... for nothing,” Goro croaked. “No matter how hard I try, I will never...” He was burying his face in his hands. “Let me... I don’t want to—please. Please, I just want to leave—”

“No,” Ren told him insistently, even though he felt utterly useless. “I'm here. Come back to me.”

“No, please just let me—”

Ren wrenched away the hand alternately grasping and shoving him, and lunged down to press his lips against Goro's, silencing the rest of the request.

”No...” Goro's chest heaved tremendously, desperate to rid himself of the sorrow that was running through him. ”Why are you... doing this to me...?”

Ren said nothing, just let his fingers run through Goro's hair over and over.

When the fit finally began to die down, Goro felt close to death. Any energy had left him completely. He was soaked with sweat, shivering, too hot and too cold at the same time.

It took a while to realize he was being cradled against Ren's chest, weakly hanging in his arms. Clinging to Ren would have been unthinkable in other circumstances, but right now... all this care and attention... he would allow it.

—

Ren watched some bubbles rise in the water. Warm tentacles were wrapping around his body again and pulling him into the depths. They were strong and reassuring, gently enveloping him in a false sense of trust. A creeping heaviness tried to enter Ren's mind... 

Another tentacle was gently brushing the side of his face. It would have been easy to slide into the heavy feeling... But then Ren grabbed at them and pulled himself free, and when he opened his eyes, the tentacles snapped off of him like twigs. 

On the 11th day, the snow had stopped. Bright morning light was spilling through wide windows. Pushing his way out from under the covers, Ren padded his way up the stairs.

Goro was waiting in the guest room. Heavy, dark curtains were pulled across the windows, light only leaking through where Goro was drawing them aside. His belongings were packed, his traveling bag sitting on the bed, ready for departure.

Goro turned around and Ren wondered if he would ever stop being startled at the near crimson color of his eyes. Iron forged will, beauty like a knife's edge. There was a dark, brooding aura surrounding him and immediately, Ren knew he was back.

Goro stepped away from the window and moved in front of Ren. The silence stretched out between them, charged beyond Ren’s understanding.

Ren heard it before he felt it—with a short deft movement, Akechi hit him across his face with his open hand.

The slap was so hard that it could have toppled a bronze statue, but Ren absorbed the impact. Then he stood there as if paralyzed, his head snapped back with a look of indifference on his face.

_Maybe_ that was for that one time he had served Akechi pancakes for breakfast.

His head was vibrating with pain, but Ren was distracted by having achieved what his heart had desired upon seeing Goro standing in front of him, brooding and proud and so very angry. And he belonged to him... When he turned to glance at Akechi, there was a possessive and almost feral quality to Ren's tightly controlled expression.

He did not fight back even a little when Goro suddenly seized him by his shoulder, yanking him forward. Then Goro slammed Ren back against the wall, knocking some books out of the shelves.

They weren't kissing this time; making out was probably the fitting term. Brute physical attraction was taking over, enough to drive Ren out of his mind. It was wet, wild, sloppy, but he couldn't have enough of it, of the way Akechi was hungrily licking his mouth open. Ren grabbed and groped at whatever he could find, Goro's face, his hips, his ass, honestly, he didn't know what, he just clutched at him as firmly as he could. Goro was intent on crushing their bodies as flush together as physically possible. There was the sound of shattering glass, but neither of them cared.

Ren was panting hard and feeling dizzy by the time Goro let go of him. The way Akechi had just kissed him, he must have done _something_ right.

“I'm going... to kill that man,” Akechi said, his voice wrecked and wavering. Then, in a deep rumble: “I will go back to Tokyo and rip out his throat... cut his veins, slice him up… then rip his heart out and crush it with my bare hands.”

Ren made a sound like he had just tasted something delicious as he buried his nose under Akechis chin, just inhaling him for a long moment.

“Welcome back.” Ren sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my very first fanfic soon turns 3 months old... I'm having a blast writing it. I want to write even more p5 fanfics in the future


	31. Dinner with Dr. Maruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi follows a mysterious invitation... with a clear goal in mind.

Akechi stood momentarily with the rain pelting his face, gazing at the neatly kept residence. This was the site of the mysterious invitation—nothing about it stood out at all, it fit in perfectly inconspicuously with every other house in the nice upper-middle-class suburban neighborhood. Unaware of what he was in for, Goro seemed quite wary as he stepped up to the porch and gave the doorbell a firm push.

Goro waited. He heard approaching footsteps... the door unlocked. It swung open to reveal...

Maruki Takuto. Counselor. Former Persona user. The man Goro knew was behind the corruption of countless minds. Goro never felt anything positive when seeing him, but after all the trouble he’d gone through lately, it was rewarding to finally get a confrontation.

"Ah, Akechi-kun." Maruki smiled, wiping his hands on a dish towel. Robin's-egg blue shirt, light khaki slacks—he was looking every bit the kind dinner host.

"You’re right on time. Please... come in."

Goro gave a polite nod as he stepped in and began taking off his burnt sienna wool coat, eyeing the house with a dosage of scrutiny before his gaze wandered in search where the heavenly scents wafted from.

"l hope you brought an appetite," Maruki smiled warmly, "It’s a pity Amamiya-kun couldn’t come."

"He is busy studying for finals. Would you mind settling for me for the evening?" Goro said with a hint of bitterness.

"I’d gladly!" Maruki seemed genuinely relieved at seeing him again. "But I’m surprised—it seemed to me you have been quite eager to avoid me."

"I understand that you have been quite eager to talk with me." Goro countered, keeping up a defensive, cold-shouldered facade.

"Dinner is halfway prepared," Maruki said as he disappeared back into the kitchen, "Take some cookies. Have a snoop. I know you're dying to."

He was right of course. Akechi was dying to investigate. It’s what he was here for, after all. 

Moving with subtle caution, Goro glanced around. A polished white oak floor ran throughout the house. He stepped into the lusciously warm living room, furniture dark wooden, all the walls painted in chocolates and sand. It looked normal enough. A big squashy couch in front of the flat screen that was still running, Maruki must have been in a big hurry. 

There was a bookcase lining an entire wall. Akechi was book-smart as well, and relieved by this. By the window was an armchair with a stack of books illuminated beneath it. A bowl with cookies on the coffee table. Even more books on the coffee table next to a rather new looking Mac Book Air because of _course_ Maruki was an Apple user.

Goro admittedly liked the home décor. A decorative Niels Bohr Atom Model cast shadows onto the ceiling, giving the mobile yet another dimension. On the walls were framed paintings of hillsides, likely Italian, maybe Tuscany. They were originals. Some shelves had photos of Maruki with friends. There was no sign of any family members living here currently, but the home certainly felt lived in.

Expecting trouble around every corner, Goro was surprised he found none. Akechi himself was a bit of a neat freak, but he realized with a jolt that Maruki’s place was far lovelier than his own. He looked under his couch. Nothing. Not even dust. Where was all his junk? Where was his too-hard pile? Where was the dart board with Shido’s face on it?

It was all so... unexpected. It was... tasteful, modest... God, it was... normal. Shockingly normal. Cozy even. Nothing what he expected after seeing the clinical, artificial perfection of Maruki's Palace, but he figured he should have known better. 

This all served to confirm Akechi’s worst fears—Maruki was a decent man, or one who was damn good at pretending to be one. But Akechi didn’t allow himself to be fooled by that ‘good man’ facade. 

"Did you find something interesting, Akechi-kun?"

Startled, Goro turned around.

"Ah, sorry. I’m just curious to know what kind of books you are reading." He put the book back into the shelf. "It’s not like I do it on purpose. I worked as an amateur detective in the past, so it’s an occupational disease."

"It’s a dangerous business to catch criminals, isn’t it," Maruki said conversationally, "But it can be equally dangerous to explore the mysteries of the human mind."

"Perhaps our lines of work aren’t so different," Goro agreed, "For example, researching targets thoroughly. The more cards we can play in our hand, the better... don’t you think?"

They smiled at each other. Arms crossed, Akechi tapped his fingers against his arm, looking around the room.

"My knowledge about psychology is rather limited. I was wondering about legal issues in counseling. Did you ever have a client disclose past acts of violence for which they were never prosecuted?" Goro asked casually, "Or, perhaps… even confessing to murder?"

"A dangerous thought, isn’t it?" Maruki said, intrigued by Goro’s interest. "In practice, client confidentiality only goes so far. A therapist isn’t obliged by law to report past crimes of patients to authorities—so it’s up to the counselor to judge if there’s no reason to believe that the client remains a threat in the future."

"I see," Akechi said simply.

Maruki hit mute on the TV’s remote and the silence drenched them.

"Oh, that’s…" Goro spotted Ren’s calling card, balanced on the edge of the shelf and pointed at it.

Maruki shrugged weakly. "You put so much hard work into it. Seemed a shame to throw it away."

Goro’s gaze dropped to a mini cactus, next to which was a large pile of empty picture frames. "Why do you have these?" 

"They're from my other life," Maruki said, then walked back into the kitchen. 

Goro tried not to stare at the small gift tag attached to the mini cactus—clearly Ren’s messy handwriting— and instead allowed himself to be welcomed into the kitchen.

Maruki was washing vegetables at the sink as Goro entered the well-appointed, stark, very white kitchen. High-end pots and pans—someone who loved to cook lived here. 

"It smells wonderful," Goro said, side-stepping a massive island with a white marble counter top. "You’re a dedicated cook, aren’t you?"

"Cooking puts the mind at ease, I’ve found." Maruki left the sink and reached for a large and very sharp chef’s knife. It caught the light with a glint.

"Do you mind...?" He surprised Akechi by turning around and handing him the blade, handle-first. "Would you slice the vegetables?"

Nodding distractedly, Goro examined the blade in his hand. He could see himself reflected in the shiny stainless.

Goro looked up from the knife, considered Maruki... who had turned his back to attend to some onions frying on the stove. Was this some twisted show of trust? Or was it a test? Maruki giving him the opportunity for vengeance to see what he would do? 

"I hope you like cioppino... It’s a fancy name for fish stew."

"Ah… that’s impressive," Goro said while watching Maruki’s fingers pull apart the delicate white flesh of the halibut. "I struggled to cut up a fish in my home economics class. I’m usually proficient, but something stopped my fingers as I kept staring at that dead fish. It was too depressing… I made a dog’s dinner of it," Goro smiled sadly.

"I used to not be able to handle fish when I was younger." Maruki replied as he poured more olive oil to the pan before adding the fish. "Fish fell apart, so add some shredded vegetables and herbs—it’s organized chaos. But I started making it like this, and got good at it—making the best out of an unforeseen situation."

Akechi continued slicing the beets into paper-thin rounds, undeterred.

When he was done Maruki carried the board over to another part of the counter, away from his sudden proximity. He began arranging the beets on side plates, while Goro stood over the discarded knife.

"I’m surprised, Akechi-kun," Maruki said casually, "The last time we met, I had the impression you wouldn’t want to have dinner."

The hairs on the back of Akechi's neck raised. 

Goro chuckled, wry and small, his fingers touching the handle of the knife.

"Last time," he said, "The circumstances were different."

Maruki's hands froze: the only sign that he was taken aback. He knew that Goro's observation skills were beyond sharp, and was certain that the reaction did not go unnoticed. 

He returned to his work and kept his cool demeanor as he asked, "Have the circumstances changed, Akechi-kun?"

Goro picked up the knife and regarded the crimson juice beading on the blade. A droplet of red beet juice was about to fall from its edge; he held his other hand beneath it to protect the polished white-stained oak.

A dark red droplet clung to his skin. Akechi rarely got his hands dirty, and he imagined what it would look like on his pristine white dress shirt, covering the whole of him after he butchered Maruki. 

"I believe they have," Goro said absently.

"You probably have some questions," Maruki said gently, brows raised with a point to make. "I will answer them, but first… let’s eat."

"I’d love to." Goro set down the knife, eyes dark and sultry.

They took their respective seats at opposite ends of the dining room table, sharing eye contact over the arrangement of white dahlias at the center. Akechi noticed the walls had been painted a bright, almost painful white. Maruki smiled after just one bite of the dish.

Akechi picked up his fork—which was golden and barren of any water spots—and tried the meal. It was rather delicious—Maruki was no slouch in the kitchen!—, Akechi had expected to be disappointed, but the scents that had permeated through this house had disproved his disbelieving suspicion.

"This is delicious," he declared, and Maruki laughed a little, creases in the corners of his eyes. "I’m glad it meets your usual standard."

"It does. I try a wide variety of food in high-end restaurants to update my food blog, I suppose it’s a hobby of mine."

"In that case, have you been to that high-end restaurant which opened near Kichijoji last week?" Maruki asked him enthusiastically over his meal, "The first course was a disappointment, but the lamb was so tender, succulent, and the breads were to die for. Very fresh and the spicing was spot on."

"Yes, I heard the lamb there is very authentic. Marinated in yogurt, malt vinegar and other spices before being char-grilled..." Akechi said, blah blah blah blah, he suddenly paused, trying to remember a line from a review he had read in Tokyo Today magazine: "…with its subtle flavors and slow-cooked pieces of meat…" He drifted off, staring into nothing. 

Maruki continued eating, but Goro felt hot suddenly, his initial thought that the food might have been drugged. As if tied to his seat, he couldn't move, his vision was blurred; all he could see when he lifted his gaze was a young man with frizzy black hair and Akechi’s heart stuttered.

"…dancing in your mouth," he finished, and finally his vision became clearer.

Hesitating, Akechi started picking at his plate. He held his knife like a fountain pen and frequently wiped it on his fork. Was it just paranoia?

"Akechi-kun," Maruki said after a pause, his tone slightly changed. "Did you… recently experience a loss of memories, or hallucinations?"

Without a word, Goro slowly dragged his eyes up to meet his and Maruki continued, "l have invited you into my home and prepared food so we could sit and talk. Discuss what's going on. And l will explain everything that is happening."

"Well… I do not agree with your way of thinking," Akechi said warily. "You knew that when you started corrupting my mind."

"I did." Maruki set his fork down, leaned his elbows upon the edge of the table, and glared across it with concern weaving through his brows. "I did. And I chose to do it anyway."

Akechi glanced up at him, lowering his fork and knife to rest his wrists on the edge of the table.

"Akechi-kun… l will answer your questions," Maruki assured, "But first l need you to answer one question for me. Is it possible that you share Amamiya-kun’s unique wild card powers?"

Akechi’s gaze was defensive. "I’m not familiar with the term. What defines a ‘wild card’?"

"It’s a different set of rules," Maruki explained. "It allows you to wield multiple Personas, but requires one to make peace with their inner demons. Even though your Persona powers have been sealed, I believe your very nature as wild cards remained."

"Asking this now..." Akechi muttered. "I was under the impression that your research on the Metaverse has been extensive, far exceeding our state of knowledge. I believed you had no doubts that merging reality with Mementos would be of value for humanity."

"I do not doubt that," he interrupted, dabbing a napkin to his lips. "But sometimes, accidents happen that our current state of research cannot explain... And that can be a risk."

"So you consider me a risk?" Akechi asked. "How so? My Persona powers are gone. I believe this reality is irreversible."

"I didn’t say you were." Maruki clarified softly. "I said that the lack of information, in combination with your reluctant stance… can be."

Sensing his discomfort...

"Akechi-kun, I know you are distrustful. You had every right to think the worst when I arranged for your memories to be altered. You had every reason to feel unsafe," he permitted. "But I want you to understand that I would like to help you… if I could."

"Help me how?"

"I made a lot of mistakes." Maruki’s elbows were still firmly stationed upon the table. "More than I care to admit."

Goro regarded him uncomfortably, his mind wandering unintentionally... before he realized something.

"You... feel responsible for me," Akechi suspected reluctantly. "Because you gave me back my life?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I feel a staggering amount of obligation." Maruki furrowed his brow, tension seizing the movement as he nodded. "I feel responsibility for you and Yoshizawa-san, in particular. I find myself awake at night, thinking up scenarios where my actions may have led to a better fate for the both of you."

This was... surprising, to say the least. Out of all motives Maruki could have come up with to tamper with his mind, nagging feelings of parental responsibility had not been one Akechi had seriously considered.

But it didn't matter. Those 'mistakes' he mentioned... Goro had never cared about Sumire’s dramatic life story, but it _had_ been odd that she didn't wish for her sister to come back alive. To become her superior sister and take her place instead... Out of all Phantom Thieves, hers was the most selfish wish. She had even joined Maruki and attacked him and Joker to protect her shitty, childish dream.

"Yoshizawa… her transition into this reality didn’t work out well either," Goro said, "Was there something wrong with her dream?"

"I believe there were contradictions, yes."

"Why?"

"Sumire has been consulting me for a long time to overcome her depression," Maruki explained. "My Persona powers back then were limited, and bringing her sister back to life was an impossibility. So I helped her assume Kasumi’s role instead—it was the only thing I could do." Maruki shook his head. "By February 2nd, she assured me that the therapy was proving productive—so I saw no need for changes."

"So we are your mistakes," Goro stated, staring down at the table. "Two failures in a world of perfection?"

"You’re not a failure at all." Maruki said, his smile reassuring. "Quite the opposite—you’re a free man now, ready for your pursuit of happiness. Happiness is a choice—and in your case, a repetitive one. One must learn to be happy. To be unhappy? Anyone can manage."

Akechi contemplated his words, still on-guard, but less so… He knew Maruki was a master chess player, he had successfully manipulated and messed up his mind. But was there a move here? And what was it?

Somehow, Goro didn’t think so. On the contrary, Maruki had seemed truthful and honest the entire evening. Goro felt he was point blankly advising him to clear his mind from dark places that were, indeed, haunting him.

"You are dear to Amamiya-kun and his friends," Maruki said. "They are willing to accept you for who you are, yet you are having difficulties opening up to them."

Akechi was quiet for a while. "Aren't detectives supposed to be loners?"

"You may be right," Maruki said, "You have shown them no affection, because the whole conviction of your life rests upon the belief that loneliness is the inevitable fact of your existence."

"Do you find it relatable?" Akechi asked, mildly irritated. "Some say God created the world out of loneliness."

"Perhaps I do. Yet... you’re a very important person to Amamiya-kun. Perhaps it’s your wild card nature, drawing you to each other," Maruki paused, then smiled faintly. "Let me tell you that losing you has shaken him up completely. You are a crucial element in his pursuit of happiness."

Behind a guarded expression, Goro struggled to interpret his words in a suspicious, strictly business regard. But eventually, they passed through his mental filter of lie and truth, professional and personal, and settled somewhere comfortably in his heart. 

Finally, Akechi muttered: "Well, perhaps… he is part of mine, too."

Maruki did not look at Akechi, allowing him a small amount of privacy in his vulnerable moment. But he did smile softly, as if he was enjoying hearing him admit it.

"Excuse me," Goro said, "Are we simply having conversations, or... is this therapy?"

"Ah… I apologize," Maruki laughed as he returned his attention to his food. "My friends get life advice from me all the time. As you said wisely earlier—it’s an occupational disease."

"Good. I’d rather not have you psychoanalyze me," Goro clarified. "A working relationship. That is all I want."

"A good companionship," Maruki hummed with gentle optimism. "Two people... who continue to learn from each other."

"Agreed."

They toasted each other and clinked their glasses. 

Goro studied him, eyeing him over the rim of his glass. "So what’s your life advice for me?"

Maruki sipped his wine, silently searching for a good one.

"Enjoy the time you have," he said then. "You never know how quickly circumstances can change."

Said simply... delivered in a totally casual, friendly manner... and yet what did it mean? His words did not come across as a threat. In fact, Akechi may have wondered if he was seriously trying to help him in a friendly way—without referring to their opposing views on this reality, for once. 

But he couldn’t shake the idea that there was something more to this. That maybe it was a warning.

"Well…" Goro said. "I’m younger than you, but I've been through a lot, so... perhaps I have learned one piece of advice that I can return."

"What is it?" Maruki smiled.

His bitterness seeping through, Akechi stared darkly at Maruki’s features as he said: "Never make the same mistake twice." 

Maruki nodded. Fair enough. 

They continued eating.

Arctic, frigid, utter silence. The light burning over the dining table was cold and electric.

—

"I must have you for dinner again," Maruki said, seeing him to the door.

"Oh, I don’t know if I’d agree with you," Goro smiled, "Without Amamiya-kun as a buffer for conversations, I’ve been known to come across as brash." 

Outside the rain was falling in sheets. By a stand of trees just beyond the edge of the driveway, a cab was already waiting for Goro with its hazard lights reflecting the pounding showers all around. A dark figure was standing in front of it and sliding into the backseat as Goro approached, leaving the door open for him.

Akechi had hardly hit the seat to the young man next to him and slammed the door when he started cursing (INDISCRIMINATE MURDER SCREAMING INSIDE THE CAB). 

The taxi driver closed his newspaper. "Where to?"

Akechi took a deep breath. "Yongen-jaya," he replied pleasantly. 

Unfazed by his outburst, the driver switched the meter on and drove off into the night.

"What did he say?" Ren asked next to him, his eyes meeting Goro’s briefly. Goro eyed him as though he was about to take a piss.

"Offered to be my surrogate father."

"Didn’t kill him?" 

"Of course not. I’m a man of my word." Goro looked away. "What about you?"

Ren raised the USB in his hand, Futaba’s "special gimmick" that bypassed computer security.

"Well done," Goro praised. "What about his journal?"

"It was just private stuff."

"But how will he know that the data has been accessed? I don't think most OS would tell you when you last accessed your data or keep a log of it."

"He will know," Ren assured. It wasn't as fancy as his old habit of delivering calling cards, but he had changed Maruki’s desktop wallpaper to an [image of two little kittens](https://img5.goodfon.com/wallpaper/nbig/4/c3/koty-koshki-kotiata-kotionok-ryzhii-cherno-belyi.jpg)—that should do the job.

——

Akechi was silently seething on their way back.

Ren had talked him out of taking his anger out on Maruki—closing the information gap would be the easier method to make Takuto less dangerous.

Nonetheless, acting as bait had been mental torture for him. Ren was pretty sure he could practically _hear_ a time bomb ticking next to him. Deep inside, Akechi had a violent, forcefully controlled temper which sent him literally insane when he was annoyed... But he was a very good looking time bomb Ren had learned to handle a bit better by now.

Through the rain, Goro was walking ahead of him. As they reached Leblanc, Ren noticed that the café's sign was flipped to _OPEN_.

Before Akechi could reach for the door handle, Ren's arm swung forward to stop him by his collar and drag him away. Akechi thought for an odd moment Ren had moved his arm so fast it had made that whoosh sound through air, before he realized Ren had made that sound with his mouth. 

Better blow off some steam first. He seemed indecisive for a moment—then guided Goro through narrow back alleys, to where the bath house was.

The bath house had coin-operated washing machines next to it, 24 hours if you are doing your laundry late at night. The laundromat was small and dark, they could see each other and where they were going but that was it. Several washers and dryers fit inside with little room for anything else.

As they walked through the narrow door frame, he sensed Goro's tension. Ren jerked them around so he could block his escape route.

Heavy rain drops were falling on the roof as deep red-brown eyes stared at him, questioningly. 

Ren lowered his head and very softly, calmly walked up to him. "You’re mad."

Goro scoffed, turned his head a little. "Yes, I am."

Ren relented, reaching out but Goro pushed him out of the way so he could leave. But then he stopped, practically in mid-step, and his gaze slid to Ren's.

"Actually... this is rather convenient." He took a step forward. "I do have an itch to scratch."

Ren grabbed his hip and pulled him closer. He dragged his mouth back to Akechi's, thrusting his slick tongue inside. They kissed, but after a moment Akechi huffed out an annoyed breath, pulling away from him. His mixed messages were confusing. 

"What," Ren asked. "Want me to get up in your guts?"

"No." Roughly, Akechi opened Ren’s coat and slid his hand under his shirt. "Exactly the opposite."

Ren stepped back. Just an instinct. "Nice try."

"Who said anything about trying?"

"That’s all you’re going to be doing."

"It’s been a year." Akechi hissed and forced a knee between Ren’s legs, spreading them. "It's time I fucked you."

Well... _That was a definite message._

"What?" Ren said and froze his movements. "Wait, you don't actually-"

Akechi pushed hard up against him. Unsure of himself, Ren kept trying to fight him off until Akechi grabbed him and slammed him back against the wall of washing machines. Ren grunted as he felt the coldness of metal against his body.

They looked at each other, angry, with a strange intensity.

"What? Are you scared?"

"No." Ren challenged after a pause for reflection. "Do it. If you can."

"Slick yourself up." Akechi reached into his pocket and jabbed the small tub his direction. It was Vaseline, which Ren knew people used because it's good for your face, but he wasn't entirely sure it was suited to serve as lubricant.

"Got nothing else?" His head was swimming a little, he didn’t know yet if he was going to regret this, but Akechi was already impatiently ripping the lid off of the Vaseline. "Idiot. I'll do it."

In the dark, Ren heard him open his belt, heard the slick sound of Akechi's fingers in the Vaseline. Then the jar clattered to the ground, and Akechi’s fingers delved in Ren’s ass, sliding straight in his hole. Ren groaned, half-pained, half-pleasured.

"Not so harsh, honey, it's my first time."

"My apologies, _dear_." But he didn't seem very sorry, not in the way he was finger fucking into him.

While Akechi was slicking him up, Ren reached down and grasped both their cocks in his hand. Pants tangled around his thighs, Akechi arched against the tight grip, groaning into his neck. Ren quickened his rhythm, squeezing them together with every upstroke.

"Hurry up alre..."

The sound of a laundry basket hitting the linoleum startled Akechi, Ren flinching in his arms. Someone was standing in the laundromat's door frame.

"FUCK OFF!" Akechi all but shouted, the murderous sound rolling through Ren like thunder where his ear was pressed close to him. Ren had to smirk to himself when he heard panicked footsteps retreat into the night.

"I'm done waiting." Movements limited by the fabric bunching around his thighs, Akechi hooked his elbow under Ren's knee, pushing Ren firmly against the wall and himself up against him. Akechi shoved in deep, one stroke, and it had them both gasping. The pleasure, though delayed, was simply delicious. 

"Fuck," Ren groaned, the most eloquent thing he could say right now. Akechi had done a rather half-hearted job preparing him, but it was nothing he couldn't take. Akechi grasped Ren's ass tightly and started to thrust, frantically, grinding him into the wall in firm, devastating pulses. Ren held his breath, half-overwhelmed with new sensation.

If anything, Ren was clearly enjoying Akechi's angry twitches and groans. Ren knew he'd have to be the one to touch his own cock--Akechi was too focused on his own pleasure to care--but he held off, enjoying the feeling of a feral Akechi filling him up for now.

Akechi was glorious when he was angry—the fierce energy that flew through him was almost tangible. Harsh, muffled whimpers escaped his lips with every panting breath, his mouth pressed against the throbbing pulse below his ear...

"C'mon, Akechi," Ren gritted out, "Give it to me."

They locked eyes, ANGRILY. Akechi pulled out all the way this time, his dick leaving his hole with a wet pop, and he looked up at Ren in open anguish.

That is, until he drove back into him in one hard thrust that left Ren gasping, clenching around him with such force he saw stars.

"_Fuck_," Ren stuttered. "Fuck, yeah." He arched back into Akechi. "Feels… yeah, good." It was breathy and uneven, but he looked at Akechi with such fire. "Fuck me, Akechi."

And so he did, because _God_, he just really wanted to get rough with him. Goro cursed against Ren's collarbone when he drove himself in until their hips connected and he couldn't go further. All he wanted to do right now was fuck Ren up. He knew no one but him would ever make him feel alive and on fire and furious like this.

As heat was beginning to build up within him, Ren kept up with the encouraging remarks along the lines of "This is all you’ve got?" but they were broken with the force of Akechi's angry, brutal rhythm. He could feel the entirety of Ren's body, the heat and rabbit-pulse that only served to drive him mad.

Akechi came first--from the sound of it, he was thoroughly annoyed by it, which was comical. Ren too, was then moaning out his release while finishing himself off with his hand, spurts of his cum slicking up their stomachs.

Akechi was sticky with sweat, bangs plastered to his forehead as he leaned against the wall to pant. Ren seemed relaxed, making a sound so warm and pleased like he had just received a particularly good back rub instead of a hard fuck against a wall.

"Not bad."

The praise took Akechi by surprise. "Shut up," Akechi snapped at him while gracelessly dropping him on the ground, and Ren complied.

They didn't speak afterwards, only kept huffing small breaths. Ren only shuddered when he noticed the mess of thick semen he'd left on Akechi's coat and sweater.

"Sorry," he said, kind of garbled.

"Quit that," Goro said.

They were still mostly dressed so it only took a second to fix them up, even though Goro had Ren's cum on his clothes and his lips were roughed up and Ren's whole face was a mess with almost-tears and a nice, healthy blush on his cheeks and his hair was wild. This happened sometimes.

As they walked back to Leblanc, Ren looked so weak on his knees that Akechi was pretty sure he was in pain. This observation lit up his mood instantly.

"Sorry," Ren repeated. "For messing up your clothes."

"Quit apologizing… idiot." Goro muttered.

"Laundromat costs 200 yen a piece," Ren offered. "It goes up to 10..."

Ren didn't know what 10 was but it was supposed to be for when you have some rough blood stains on your Mementos armor so it was pretty intense.

Akechi chuckled. It was a quiet chuckle, but an earnest one. Apparently he'd quite enjoyed the sight of Ren taking it up the ass. At least he had calmed down now.

"Well, then, Joker..." he said instead, "Our mission was a success. It seems we always make a good team when we work together, don't we?"

"Invincible, honey," Ren said. "Together... we’d take over the world."

"Don’t make a habit out of calling me that."

"Can’t take over the world without a good code name."

"So you’re willing to hazard the consequences of me picking an embarrassing one for you in revenge?"

And so the battle of silly code names began as they slowly walked through Yongen-jaya by night. The air was wonderfully cool and fresh, the sound of rain only broken when the two boys burst into laughter upon coming up with particularly sinister sounding ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a very comfy one: Ren, Ann, Ryuji graduate from Shuujin
> 
> you guys are great, thanks for your comments and kudos, always absolutely makes my day


	32. Graduation from Shuujin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Ann and Ryuji try to graduate from Shuujin... Will they pass!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving nicknames handpicked by Goro, for Ren:
> 
> Quiet man whore  
Hairy potter  
Garbage Burger Face  
Friend of roadkill (roadkill=Kasumi)  
clod (a hardened mass of dirt)  
attic trash
> 
> picked by Ren, for Goro:
> 
> Goro "on the rag" Akechi  
Goro "my barber died" Akechi  
Sushi destroyer  
The dark prince  
The deadly pretty boy  
Butter ass.

Ann Takamaki's lips were little more than a thin, tense line even though she was currently in the middle of her final oral exam.

Under the expectant gaze of the jury she closed her eyes, swallowed... then recited with all the acting passion of an uprising oscar nominee:

_As he paces in cramped circles, over and over_  
_the movement of his powerful soft strides_  
_is like a ritual dance around a center_  
_in which a mighty will stands paralyzed._

A silence followed. Only interrupted by a random pen, dropping on the floor.

"Do you have any other talents besides citing poems, Mrs. Takamaki?" A member of the jury said.

"Well..." Ann sighed bravely, "That was... Rilke."

"Really, now." The juror leaned forward over the jury table, "Unfortunately we're not gathered for a poetry reciting, but for final exams."

"The interpretation of Rilke's 'Panther'..." Ann let her gaze drift away dramatically, "still remains a mystery... in the world of poetry."

Mrs. Sadayo Kawakami sighed exhaustively, rolling her eyes. "Especially to you, right?"

Few doors down the corridor was another graduation candidate. The Lord was testing Ren once again: This time, in his final math exam.

Despite studying like crazy in the last nights, Ren had no clue what the majority of the questions even meant. He ended up just writing random stuff on the black board with one straight poker face, smugly making up proofs that most definitely did not exist. 

Three hours later he was released of exam hell and stepped out into the heavy, serious silence of Shuujin’s corridors.

"Hey! Hey!" Ryuji whispered loudly, running from around the corner. "Yeah?"

Ren turned towards him and nodded. He had passed by some miracle. "Physics?"

Ryuji had a BIG grin on his face as he nodded. They gave each other a high five.

"What about Ann?"

Ren shrugged. "She'll be fine."

"Hey, hey, dude, listen." Incomparably excited, Ryuji was pulling on his arm, "I got admitted ta college!"

"Whoa. That's cool," Ren said, grabbing Ryuji's arms as if trying to stop an excited dog from mouthing. "Good for you."

"Yeah, yeah, who would have thought huh? Sometimes you just gotta kick your own ass!" he grinned, "Haven't told my mom yet. She's gonna freak."

They went to the vending machine by the practical building to share their very last cans of Pocari Sweat. Ren felt honestly proud of Ryuji, it was a huge achievement. Ryuji seemed to burst with energy as they walked up the flight of stairs to Shuujin's hidden rooftop, taking 5 steps at a time.

"What about you?" Ryuji hissed open the soda and sat on the ground. "Your parents were fine with you stayin' in Tokyo right? What're you gonna do after summer?"

Ren shrugged. "Survive off jobs."

"Gonna go on senior class trip?"

Japanese high school students loved to take graduation trips after finishing high school, who wouldn’t, after all of the countless hours spent studying during exam hell. This year, the council had decided on a lonely island near Okinawa—white sand and crystal clear blue water, lots of picturesque spots to see.

Those trips weren't much about sight-seeing rather than getting shitfaced and having orgies, though. To keep it affordable, the accommodation wasn't glamorous either—inexpensive hostels with large groups sharing bedrooms and bathrooms, and Ren wasn't sure if Akechi would be willing to tag along.

"Dunno yet," Ren said. 

Ryuji took a sip of pocari, paused... then suddenly came back with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "WHAT—gotta ask your _waifu _first?"

_Whoops._ Ren couldn't hold back a grin while his companion full-throatedly pestered him, "Still the same one from summer? Tell me already who it is man, I gotta know!"

None of the Phantoms (minus Kasumi) knew about Goro yet. Curiosity was near killing Ryuji but Ren stayed silent as the grave.

"Yeah whatever, keep it to yourself man, but graduation trip only happens once in your life," Ryuji said, "I'll go if you go."

"Heey guuys..." Ann sighed as she came up the stairs, a concerning look of lassitude on her pretty model face. "Just ran into Mishima... God, I'll be glad to be rid of that freak."

A short silence. "Well?"

Ann blushed. "Well what?"

"Don't tell me you flunked!" Ryuji barked out.

With concern, Ren noticed the small, broken sound she made, but Ann was holding her breath bravely in a determined attempt not to cry.

After all candidates had finished their final exams, the members of the graduation jury assembled behind closed doors to grade them. It was the longest wait of their lives. Then all students returned to their classrooms for a final gathering. After numerous speeches and presentations (and lots more bowing), the ceremony came to an end.

After the principal had spoken for the second time, a member of the governing council cleared his throat, "And before we come to an end, dear students, let me make a rather daring comparison."

"Life is... an endless hurdle. As soon as we take one hurdle... the next one comes along."

Ren could hear Ann gulp next to him. She held onto his sleeve in horror.

"You took one of the most important hurdles of life today: Graduation. But graduation isn't just any hurdle. It's also... the key to the working world..."

"Always the same shit," Ryuji murmured next to him.

"...that I'm proud and happy..."

Ann was holding her breath in a death grip that nearly matched the one she had on Ren's arm.

"...to say that all of you without exception..."

Ryuji's heart was pounding so hard it felt as if it might crack a rib.

"...passed the final exams."

_Shit._

And just like that, the prison doors flew open. They had made it through 12 years of homework, uniform checks, cold gyms, canteen food, endless bowing, late nights and early starts.

"Now, each student—please come forward to receive your grades," Kawakami announced, "Starting with Amamiya, Ren: Graduated with honors!"

Ren leaped forward—soundlessly swinging a powerful fist in the air—before calmly stepping to the front to give his homeroom teacher a firm handshake. 

—

Outside, the air smelled sweet of freedom and cherry blossoms. Ren could barely restrain the little jump and dance move every other step. Getting nostalgic, he thought back to that one time when Shuujin academy (albeit in castle form) exploded behind his back as he walked away.

With an excited adrenaline rush, he suddenly realized that he and Goro both were free now—with their whole lives ahead of them.

"Karaoke. I'll pick you up tonight, OK?" Ren said into his phone while maneuvering towards Leblanc with a bag and certificate in either hand. "OK. See you, honey."

He awkwardly ended the call with his cheek, then swiftly reached for Leblanc's door handle—but just in that moment the door flew open, almost hitting him in the face.

"Oh," Akechi said as he stepped out of Leblanc, eyes wide when he looked up, the phone still on his ear.

"Oh," Ren said too, letting the phone sink. "Didn't know you were..."

"I didn't know you..." They started speaking simultaneously, then quickly fell silent, waiting for the other to continue. Awkwardly enough, neither of them did.

Akechi scoffed at the chaotic encounter. He raised a hand and flipped his fashionably styled hair back, "Well, I happened to be in the area and..."

But the rest of his words were involuntary lost on Ren, because suddenly _Hot Chocolate - You Sexy Thing_ began playing in his head...

Ren couldn't shake off the sudden picture of Goro on a motorcycle, dressed in all black in front of an orange-red sunset, taking off his black mask helmet as he tossed his head in _slow motion..._

_People stopped in their tracks, doing a double-take or just gaping as Goro's hair sexily fell back into his face, remaining remarkably in place in a way guaranteed to give you a bad case of hair envy. It was almost like a shampoo commercial._

_Hands down his pockets, Joker was looking like a huge bad-ass as he stepped into the scene. With all eyes still on them, the two young men glared at each other challengingly... _

_Then Joker bent Goro down and kissed him—hard and possessively, like the War was over._

_ Suddenly the room was filled with people and they were in the spotlight. The crowd exploded into cheers of goodwill as the bridal couple kissed. Joker smiled with everyone else, and felt his heart melt when his eyes met Goro's, who was smiling his sexy, complacent smile._

_He swiftly swept Akechi off his feet, effortlessly carrying him bridal style like it was no big deal. A never-ending amount of rose petals and glitter rained down on them as the newlyweds walked down the aisle, wedding guests applauding and cheering loudly from every side._

_Everyone (except Mishima) was there: He spotted Pompous Customer, the _ _Phantom Thieves including Kasumi, and also Shiho, Sojiro, Tae, Shinya, Tora, Ohya, Wakaba, Kaneshiro, Yaldabaoth, Iwai, Sae, Igor, Lavenza, Shadow Shido, cognitive Akechi and even Maruki in the background, currently breaking down into tears of emotion._

_Before he stepped out of the church, Joker dramatically threw his Joker mask away... back into the crowd, where it was caught by a blushing Makoto—probably the next one to get married!_

_"Now... steal me away like you promised, will you." Akechi was glaring up at him daringly, "And I'll ride your dick till the sun comes up!"_

_Ren SMUGLY adjusted his glasses... _

_...and carried his former rival into the sunset, the screen fading to..._

_"...snap out _of it?" Akechi, now in his blue checkered sweater vest, snapped his fingers in his face. The music stopped, and so did the pleasant daydream. "What were you thinking of just now...?"

"Shampoo," Ren sighed, watching him in abject devotion.

Confusion crossed his face, then Akechi stood to one side to let him pass. "Anyways... Did you want to come inside...?"

"I'd love to," Ren said in one quick breath "cum inside."

_Wait what?_

A strange moment of silence passed, Akechi blinking at him while holding the door open. Ren quickly pushed past him.

"There he is!" Futaba in her Shuujin uniform said. "How was it? Tell us."

"Passed," Ren said smugly, "With flying colors."

"WEW, what a show-o...!" Futaba whistled, but was quickly cut off by Goro who agitatedly shot from the seat he had taken only a second ago, near-yelling: "Congratulations, even though it is very undeserved! Most top students can't slack off like that yet still graduate with honors. On top of that, it requires them to put in a ton of time and effort, mornings melting into midnights. Meanwhile, you didn't invest much energy into studying but passed anyways! Just as expected of you!"

Frozen in place, Ren stared at Goro—not entirely sure if his turmoil was due to anger or relief. Maybe both. Just in case, he gave Goro an apologetic look.

(It was true—Ren wasn't really book smart, but rather just smart. He was one of those lucky people who would procrastinate, cram last minute, get the best grade on the exam and forget everything the next day.)

"That calls for celebrations!" Sojiro announced, standing with his back to them while opening a bottle of champagne. "Try one of these puddings while I wrestle with the cork."

"And please excuse the mess," Futaba said, "I'm embroiled in a pudding-making marathon."

"Wow." Ren walked into the kitchen and surveyed the chaos. "You're not kidding."

"Mmhh," Goro said appreciatively, "If you could bottle that smell and sell it, you'd make a fortune."

"Well, it's the puddings I'm trying to sell. At Ren's graduation ceremony." She looked at him archly. "You do realize it's tomorrow?"

Akechi held his chin in his hand as he pretended to ponder the question. "It had escaped my notice, I'll be honest," he admitted.

Ren was in the kitchen and had just received a glass of sparkling wine from Sojiro when out of nowhere, Akechi moaned loudly at the counter: "_NhAaHh~_... that feels good."

"Who?" Ren turned around, startled. He tried to act cool even though the sound had put his brain, heart and dick in a state of both interest and high alert.

"I mean... sitting down, after a long walk," Akechi said simply. "I walked around all morning, trying to find sakura viewing spots off the beaten path. Famous spots tend to be crowded, making it difficult to appreciate the cherry blossoms at leisure."

"Tell me about it!" Sojiro barked out immediately, "Went down Meguro River with Wakaba this morning, but there were more people than cherry blossoms! At one point there was a mass panic and..."

Ren said nothing while Sojiro talked to Goro, silently fighting back a sweat. What was Goro doing, moaning in pleasure like that in front of everyone? Was this a test? Or was he the only one who had found it alarmingly erotic?

"By the way, how was that USB thingy you asked me about?" Futaba wanted to know. "I spent two sleepless nights, trying to get it to work. At first I wasn't even sure if it was technically possible..."

"I knew you could do it," Ren said with a mysterious wink. "Did it in the past."

"I sure as hell don’t remember that," Futaba said. "Anyways, the whole thing sounded fishy and you didn't even want to tell me what it’s for. You owe me."

"Alright," Ren said. "Akiba?"

"Yup. There's a new Neo Featherman figure I need."

"Fine," Ren sighed, even though he was flat out broke and there was something else he was currently saving up for... Oh well, he would just have to work some more shifts.

"Thank you for the take-out, Sakura-san," Goro said, tipping graciously. "I appreciate the service."

Ren pushed the wrapper with Goro's take-out curry over the counter. "Need a bag?"

Goro looked down on it. "Did you have a big one? I think it would be more convenie..."

"Oh I have a big one alright," Ren huffed out in one breath, and this time even Akechi couldn't help but flinch in spite of himself.

"Gotta head out." Before any more of these strange misunderstandings could happen, Ren reached down to tie his shoe laces. "Got work to do."

"Beef bowl bar?" Akechi asked, "Well, don't be late for our meeting with the others tonight."

"Yeah sure", Ren said, "See ya, babe."

...

_Fuck._

Ren's movements on his shoe laces slowed to a halt... His glasses glazed over.

Did he say that last part out loud?

With every second of awkward silence ticking away, Ren felt the heavy weight of three alienated gazes burning into the back of his head.

There was no taking it back now. So he swallowed, hard, and took it like a man as he lifted his head determinedly... turning his gaze toward Sojiro.

There was a long pause. Sojiro's eyebrows and the wrinkles in his forehead slowly ascended to heights never reached before. 

"Yeah," Sojiro said, without humor in his eyes. "See you later... babe." 

"What the shit?" Futaba said in a low voice, but the door already slammed shut behind Ren. They never talked about this strange encounter ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading today's chapter... karaoke party soon, uhhh leave me a kudo, love you guys


	33. Beef Bowl Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren meets an old friend

Lunch and after-work dinner rushes were always busy and lively at the beef bowl shop. The long bar encouraged conversation between diners amid the clanking of ceramic and the mouth-watering smell of grilled beef, sesame oil seasoning and jasmine rice.

That afternoon, Ren and the shop owner had a rather special VIP guest.

"Holy shit," the shop owner uttered when the unexpected visitors arrived. Respectable men in black suits with sunglasses and earpieces came from air-conditioned cars and entered the small restaurant. Slicked-back black hair, dark eyes and thick caterpillar eyebrows—the Prime minister was right there, wearing a well-tailored navy suit, surrounded by bodyguards.

"Act like you belong," his boss murmured close to Ren, "Don’t talk to him, just take his order. Beef... I mean, be polite. If you don't mess this up I'll give you a huge bonus."

Ren continued like nothing was out of the ordinary, took customer orders, prepped them, served them, rang them up. Shortly after the Prime minister and his political guest had taken their seats, the sounds of camera shutters filled the room. Yoshida alternated between gazing at the foreign politician, occasionally making eye contact, and looking straight ahead as he tapped his fingers slightly and listened to his international guest.

In contrast to Toranosuke, his large entourage of bodyguards looked extremely disapproving of this down-to-earth place, watching everything inside the shop (including Ren) suspiciously. Ren was frowning... Having been ill-treated by police officials in the past, Ren never felt comfortable around them—and the feeling appeared to be mutual. 

Yoshida appeared receptive when the Russian leader congratulated him on hosting the Olympic Games. Wrapping up his remarks, the assembled press jostled to capture the moment. Both political leaders edged closer while seated in their chairs, briefly reaching over to clasp each other’s right hand. Then the official meeting was concluded.

"Now… Let’s start with the pleasant half of the night," Yoshida smiled, visibly looking forward to his beef bowl.

"Good evening, Prime Minister." A polite, careful murmur came from Ren’s boss, "It's an honor to…" On his left, Ren swiftly served up a big bowl of fine-smelling beef stew for the Prime Minister… without bowing, anything.

Shock silenced the shop owner, and behind it a wave of fear… How disrespectful. The men in black were NOT amused by this brash gesture… What was that youngster thinking, boldly serving a random bowl without waiting for the Prime minister’s order first? 

The signs of strain and sternness slowly began to fade on Yoshida’s face, his eyes bright as he looked up from his steaming, favorite beef bowl.

"Oh... I recognize you." he said to Ren. "It’s good to see you again, young man."

"Nice to see you too." Ren’s glasses glazed over._ "Old man."_

A murmur went through the shop... people turning their heads at Ren. Everyone stopped in their movements, the clanking of spoons against ceramic bowls ceasing.

The ensuing silence in the beef bowl shop was deafening… making the _Clank!_ of a spoon landing on the floor all the more awkward. Ren was pretty sure he saw one of the bodyguards draw a gun as a precaution, ready to do his duty.

"Listen… This kind young man sheltered me from the rain once," Yoshida declared, his smile earnest as he regarded Ren as an old friend. "By holding an umbrella, you made my voice heard. You listened to me when others didn't. I don't forget people like that."

_What…?_

"You have chosen to reject pessimism and recognized that change requires struggle, discipline and compromise," Yoshida went on, voice graceful and resolute. "That’s good. I want to tell young people that progress is possible."

The bodyguards lowered their sunglasses and stared in strong disbelief as Toranosuke initiated a firm handshake with Ren. This deviant little runt was the Prime minister’s _friend_?

_Damnit… I should have paid him better,_ Ren’s boss thought, breaking into a sweat. "Give me that!" he hissed silently at Ren who was already moving on, preparing a natto bowl for another customer. "Go back to the Prime minister!"

Meanwhile, the bodyguards experienced a minor change of heart as they watched their leader’s manner become warmer with each word of the conversation: Never before had they witnessed the Prime minister being so enthusiastic about meeting someone. A wave of guilt washed over them, as it was suddenly their duty to treat this suspicious, frizzy haired youngster with deepest respect.

Ren nodded faintly at Yoshida. "You still come here..."

"Unfortunately, it requires enormous logistical efforts to get from point A to B in my current position... I rarely get to choose where to eat," said the most powerful man in the nation. "But tonight is a special occasion, I had to insist."

That, or it was just a media gag. The new Prime minister was very down-to-earth, and that was how he wanted his presidency to be. Nonetheless, it was neat that Toranosuke had won the election in lieu of Shido. 

"You still work here, despite your graduation," Yoshida said, "What are your plans for your future career?"

"Dunno yet," Ren said, drying off his hands.

"That’s surprising. In that case, are you interested in a support assistant internship in public affairs?" Yoshida offered, "It’s how I got into politics. At your age, I enjoyed getting a first-hand inside look at the daily operations of the National Diet."

"Can't," Ren said courtly, "Have plans this summer."

"I see. But keep my offer in mind," Yoshida reprimanded, "I see large potential for you to become a man of authority. Your delivery is word-perfect. There are no disfluencies, no ers and ums to suggest anxiety, and your diction is slow and measured. You also have the advantage of a deep voice and the ability to listen carefully—another sign of leadership material."

Ren smiled weakly… but still seemed indecisive.

"Listen, young man... many of the young people are wary of politics." Toranosuke sighed. "The world is messy. There are ambiguities. People who do good have flaws. Adults who you are fighting may love their kids and share certain things with you. In fact, it's the cooperation of young and old, of tradition and innovation, the compromise of opinions which leads to the best world for everyone."

Ren was hesitant... Finding an honest politician was like finding a needle in a haystack, but Toranosuke Yoshida was a political leader who genuinely cared for the people.

Ren considered his offer for a few moments, then smirked... taking a resolution.

But more importantly—he had a karaoke date in 30 minutes.


	34. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantoms visit a karaoke bar. Akechi is once again surrounded by idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a break, I'll now be back with regular updates :-) :-)!
> 
> I had no clue which song Goro and Ren would sing until they chose it for themselves  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlmZKvvMbEw.

Makoto and Ryuji were first to try their luck on the dark and grungy karaoke stage, singing a hardcore duet of ACDC's _ "Highway to Hell" _.

Although Makoto seemed a bit unsure of herself, it was nice to see her act all hardcore—kind of like her Metaverse self back then. She used to be the untouchable ice queen of Shuujin, no guy ever had the guts to ask her out (Ren had accepted that challenge). Looking at their show together now, Ryuji would likely become a whipped husband.

Ann snorted with laughter when Ryuji threw one leg up into an air guitar while he howled at the ceiling. "Well, at least they’ve got a theme going."

"They do have a certain aesthetic," Yusuke agreed.

"Classic case of idiot boyfriend and capable girlfriend," someone said, and Ren had to look twice before he realized it was Shiho—he had never really gotten to know her but apparently, she could be pretty savage behind her kindhearted, elf-like appearance.

Equally surprised, Akechi looked up from his phone, half-smirking at Shiho. "Do you think oil can mix with water?"

"They say opposites attract," Ren said.

"In that case... I hope you'll find someone who is intelligent, good-looking, and cultured." Akechi said while returning his attention to his phone. Ren nonchalantly snatched it out of his hands and took a selfie with it. "What are you doing?" 

"Use that as your phone wallpaper."

Goro rolled his eyes, then took back his iPhone to inspect the result.

"I'd rather not. Retake the picture so I can be in it?" he suggested with a cold smirk, "It’ll look a lot better."

So Ren leaned in close and took a picture of them for the group chat. That was the first time that they ever took a picture together. Looking at the result later, Ren was once again baffled how friendly and approachable Goro managed to look in photos, given that he had insulted him only seconds earlier.

Ann was then proudly presenting a magazine to everyone in which Shiho was featured as a volleyball-ace.

"Shiho totally NAILED that tournament," Ann informed them, "It was a massive 80-75 overtime victory and Shiho saved the day last-minute by..."

"You're exaggerating," Shiho smirked, "But thank you, Ann-chan... I was glad you came along. It's all thanks to your support that I've come so far."

"Well, I _ did _ skip Japanese prep courses so I could come..." Ann admitted, then sighed, "and ended up getting the lowest mark in the whole class..."

"But you graduated, Lady Ann! That's what counts." Morgana said encouragingly.

"It was totally worth it though. You guys NEED to see Shiho play someday, it's just amazing to watch her. I want to cheer her on in every single match!"

"And I will cheer on Lady Ann while she is cheering on Shiho!" Morgana nodded.

"My road to graduation from Kosei was rather bumpy, as well," Yusuke confessed. "Even though I demonstrated a keen interest and passion for the subject of nudes, a numbing silence filled the room as I presented my portfolio, including a nude of myself… Even though I was fairly convinced the painting was nicely done."

"Stupid Inari," Futaba muttered.

Across the bar, there was a squeal of feedback when Makoto then dropped the mic and Ryuji indignantly yelled ‘HELL YEAH‘ into it before hopping off stage.

"That was a cool performance Mako-Senpai!" Kasumi complimented when they returned to the booth, Makoto looking embarrassed but excited. "Thank you... I don't usually like to embarrass myself in public, but Ryuji has something to celebrate, so..."

"Yes, you got accepted to college, Ryuji. How wonderful!" Haru beamed.

"Yeah well it's all thanks to the track team I got that scholarship, will make things a ton easier for my mum," Ryuji said with the biggest grin while he and Makoto squeezed into the booth.

"Holy shit, we're WAY too many people! I'm getting squashed in here!" Futaba complained.

"That's quite true," Yusuke said, eyes slowly bouncing between all eleven of the table's occupants. "Including Shiho, I believe we would now be a sufficient number of people to field a professional soccer team..."

"Speaking of sports, did you already decide on your second subject, Ryuji?" Haru asked him excitedly, "Makoto mentioned you were interested in trying philosophy!"

A pause.

"You are what now?" Akechi said very serious, then suddenly laughed heartily as if he had just heard a joke. 

"Yeah well you need a college degree in physical education to get a job as a PE teacher," Ryuji replied, grabbing nervously at the back of his own neck, "and that's what I wanna do. But my mate from track team said you got better chances later if you got a certificate to teach two subjects, so…"

"So you consider studying philosophy," Akechi stated incredulously, as if possibly there was some bit of crucial information he was missing, as if maybe this was a prank and they were being filmed for a reality TV show.

"Well yeah I'm not a smartass like you, but I'm not dumb either apparently." Ryuji grimaced. "Anyways, just got the idea 'cause I heard it's a breeze to get that certificate. What, you surprised?" 

"Yes I am!" Akechi said, struggling to hold back his laughter. "I’m sure you’re quite headstrong, but I didn't take you for… the _ thoughtful _ type."

"Yeah, well, stop tryna be a _smart_ass!" Ryuji pointed at Akechi, "you're just an ass."

"Shock me, then," Goro suggested, "say something intelligent."

Ryuji's cheeks turned a scarlet, and after a long pause of nothing, Akechi couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Will you two ever stop, uh... roasting each other?" Ann sighed.

"I was a little bit surprised too, to be honest," Makoto admitted. "Ryuji, are you sure you're into philosophy?"

"Dunno, never thought about it much before, but it's actually effin' mindblowin', thinkin' 'bout life n' stuff," Ryuji said, and then his brows were drawing together in concentration as he leaned forward and said, "I mean... fo' real. What in this life is ‘for real’?"

Ren liked that the moment he glanced at Akechi, he could just see him thinking "Oh dear."

Ryuji and Akechi often got into arguments, Akechi was a snotty ass sometimes and enjoyed making fun of Ryuji, who was thankfully not always 100% aware of his irony which made the heat of their fights mostly harmless.

"So, what food should we order...?" Kasumi, whose stomach was grumbling, was meanwhile staring at the bar menu without pausing her squinting-not-squinting.

"Honestly, Kasumi," Morgana raised two eyebrows. "When are you going to admit you need glasses?"

"Men don’t make passes at girls who wear glasses," Futaba sighed.

"Seriously? Glasses can look super fashionable. Let me borrow these for a sec." Ann swiftly took Ren's glasses and put the frames on Kasumi's face.

Everyone scrutinized her…

"Improved," Futaba judged after a pause.

"Agreed," Yusuke said. "It is as if the glasses were the missing puzzle piece to a stunning picture."

Ren tried to ignore the fact how the glasses made her look more Sumire than ever. But aside from that, while everyone commented on Kasumi wearing glasses, it was also the first time Ren noticed the... recent changes in Kasumi's appearance. He had the impression that her face had become more radiant in the last months or so. He had no clear idea how this worked for girls but he knew that she was the youngest of them and wondered if she was a late bloomer.

Ren didn’t want to pay it any mind, but with how flattering her outfit was it was becoming a bit impossible. Red fabric cupped her nice breasts firmly, rounded at the bottom as if dripping with milk gravy but turned up slightly, defying gravity. While she was clearly the thinnest of the girls, the size and shape of Kasumi’s breasts were perfect—perky, firm, a nice handful, but not too much. 

Finally, Kasumi turned to look at him, the blush that rose on her cheeks anything but subtle. "Senpai...?"

"It suits you," Ren said quickly.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied with a smile, instantly giving him +♪♪♪(♫).

"Are you done?" Akechi asked Kasumi harshly, and Kasumi's face fell almost comically at his words. She had been invisible to Goro for so long, she was surprised he even remembered her existence. Timidly, she gave Ren back his glasses.

While the others obliviously listened to Mako and Haru's latest university adventures, the silence between Kasumi and Akechi weighed a ton. Ren leaned back in his seat a little to avoid the direct line of fire. The air around them was crackling and sparking, which Kasumi only managed to endure a few minutes.

"Akechi-kun," Kasumi addressed him sadly, "You resent me, don’t you?"

Akechi _ tsked _ at her.

"Well, if I gave you any thought… I probably would," he replied without a second glance.

_Oof._

Ren said nothing, only half aware of the conversation between the two. A lot had changed ever since the over-polite conversation at the Miel and Crepes café the three of them had back then. Akechi's former polite demeanor was just non-existent now. It was weird, but Ren still kind of liked how Akechi was being honest, even if it was downright cruel. At least he was truthful now—in all the harshest and right ways.

For the rest of the night Kasumi was weirdly clumsy in her movements. Halfway through her tacos, she reached for the salsa and knocked over Ren's glass of Magic Fizz. She apologized profusely.

Not long after that, Kasumi separated from the group to sit at the bar by herself, probably feeling excluded. Ren was pretty sure he heard her dejected voice over the karaoke song: "I'll have a… large alcohol please."

_What am I even doing here with these idiots_, Akechi thought grimly to himself.

A year had passed and he hadn't gotten an inch closer to Ren's friends than before. And he felt no desire or need to. From the start, Goro had made it clear he was not one of those "Phantom Thieves" and had only teamed up with them due to them having similar goals. He had decided to play along with this reality, but still didn’t, and probably never would, consider himself to be aligned with them.

While Ren's friends were chatting about some utterly insignificant matters, Akechi suddenly remembered what Maruki said…

_ Opening up to people... _

…what bullshit. How could he open up to people he didn't care about?

Brooding with his lower lip caught between his teeth, Goro cursed himself for even paying Maruki’s words any mind. He had no reason to be kind to them. He was done pretending and...

"Having fun?" Startling him out of his thoughts, Ren nudged his arm closer.

"I _am_ having fun," Goro returned the look, "even though you're here." Ren made a noise as if someone had stabbed him in the chest, then returned his attention to Haru’s story while Goro stared off into space again.

_Ren_, on the other hand... He had nothing to hide in front of him; Ren already knew what he was about.

Despite that, he was genuine and kind. He was... far too lovely for Goro to handle sometimes.

It was because of that STUPID affection that Goro spent the next hours moving his attention to Ren's friends.

"Oh, the karaoke stage is empty," Ann noted just after Morgana had disappeared to get her a strawberry daiquiri and swirled around, "Alright, who would like to go with me!?"

"I’ll have to pass on that!" Futaba said, "I’m not too fond of publicly embarrassing myself."

"I guess I’m down," Shiho said.

So Ann and Shiho were next, singing a duet of "Spice Girls — Wannabe".

"Wow! A new record! Congratulations." Haru praised the two girls when they came back from giving them a pretty good show. 

"Thanks — Baby Spice and Sporty Spice greatly appreciate your compliments!" Uncontrollable laughter spilled from Ann who was doing her best pop star pose but Shiho looked chapfallen: "It's all thanks to Ann's talent that saved us. Sorry — I totally ruined that beginning…"

"Don’t be so hard on yourself," Akechi told her. "Your performance was way above average."

"Thank you...?" Shiho said (+♪), a bit timid, and then she was suddenly giving him a look so steamy, so penetrating that Akechi had to look away with a concerned, dead serious expression so as not to let her think he was too interested.

"C’mon Shizui, give us some insider-knowledge," Ryuji pressed on few moments later, "_Everyone_ knows it. There’s lots of nasty stuff going on in Olympic villages right?"

"How would I know?" Shiho said confusedly. "I haven’t even made it to Olympics yet. I've only been to nationals."

"Then how about you, Kasumi?" Ryuji asked the girl who just came back from the bar. "You've been to internationals, ya gotta know something we don't."

"Huh?" Kasumi said, confused.

"Don't ask he--" Futaba warned, but Ryuji was already blurting out, "How much effin' is going on between Olympic athletes!?"

Everyone was staring at her now and Kasumi could instantly feel her face heating up. 

"Don't go red," Ren told her and this made her even more red.

"You’re going red," Yusuke pointed out matter-of-factly and this caused her to go even redder.

Within record speed, the redness covered Kasumi's entire face now, like, full-sunburn red. 

"Truly fascinating," Yusuke said while witnessing this spectacle. "A beautiful color, released by nothing but mere words."

"Oh my God, you’re so red." Ann giggled. "You're _so_ cute, Kasumi."

"So what, you know s'mthing?" Ryuji asked her again and Kasumi just said, befuddled, "Uh, uh... not really..."

"Just ask Akechyclopedia, he knows everything," Futaba suggested, "Hey, Akechi—do Olympic athletes have sex all the time?"

"Well, I do have a suspicion that people in general have sex with each other." Akechi said, completely aloof as if discussing an actual case. "I don't have proof yet... but I am close to finding out the truth."

"You need proof? I can give it to you," Ren said, so dead serious it caught Goro a little off-guard, the tenseness in his shoulders easing up a bit.

"Yes...?" Akechi asked with a small chuckle. "Where is it?" 

The general mood was pretty good after that. Goro had a foamy Swimming Pool drink which transitioned from blue to sea foam green and had a very tropical taste.

Goro at one point made his way to the restrooms before he suddenly became the center of attention. American tourists were invading Goro's space, complimenting him for how handsome and tall he was for a Japanese dude. Goro was fairly good at reading English but for lack of practice he wasn't good at speaking it, but since he liked to impress he tried anyways.

"Ai rabu..." Akechi looked serious, touching his chin in thought. "I had American breakfast! Chocolate for breakfast. Lots of cream cheese. Always cream cheese. Ittsu almost a death by a cheeseburger."

The girls screamed in enchantment at his stupidly charming accent, proving once again that food always was the most effective conversation starter. They asked for a selfie, Goro smiled into the camera with the girls air kissing his cheeks from either side.

In Maruki's reality, this sort of encounters had become quite rare for him--his fame was gone, after all. Not that he missed this kind of attention or anything, but-- oh well, it _was_ a little ego-boost.

One of the girls was so badly enchanted by him she was soon deprived of her mother tongue. Before Akechi could remove himself from the scene she tried to hit on him with something cool but wound up stammering something like, "WANNA YOU WANNA WEENIE ME?," the end kind of trailing off in a shrill, choking warble.

Akechi just smiled confusedly, successfully pretending he had no idea what she just said. His smile was already gone the moment they disappeared out of sight.

When he returned to the booth, Goro became childishly pleased when Kasumi foolishly got up on stage and sung terrible karaoke. 

_ "I see my red door and I must have it painted blaaack!" _

"I—How much has she had?" Makoto whispered, voice hushed like they were in a museum. Ren couldn’t really blame her—the vision before them was basically a piece of art. It was both amusing and painful.

_ "No colors aaanymooore, I want them to turn BLACK!" _

"Half a liter, I believe," Yusuke said, watching the spectacle with a pinched expression.

Makoto lifted an eyebrow. "Of beer?"

"Of tequila."

Ryuji whistled.

_ "I look inside myself and see my heart is BLAAACK!" _

Kasumi was already a bit of a clumsy person. Adding alcohol and her crush in the audience to encompass her concentration was a recipe for disaster. A considerable amount of karaoke guests had gathered to watch the scene play out. When she nearly fell off stage, Kasumi was dragged away by bouncers.

Ren wanted to go get her, but Akechi held him back. "I'll go." 

"You sure?" Ren asked carefully.

"I’ll take care of it," Goro said grimly.

The bouncers dragged Kasumi outside the bar, leaving the confused girl stumbling into the cold night air. "I'm not as think as you drunk I..." Kasumi abandoned that sentence when someone grabbed her wrist in a tight grip to stop her from falling.

"Why are you doing this?" 

"Akechi-kun...?"

When that got no response, Akechi let go of her wrist and scoffed at her, irritation and annoyance very clear in his voice. "Clinging to him, dressing up like that... trying to monopolize his attention before wallowing in self pity. It’s painful to watch, really."

Akechi scowled at Kasumi who was gazing up dumbly at him like he was a giant cheeseburger and fries.

Then Kasumi was staring back at black asphalt, sadness creeping in her eyes.

"I'm not... doing it on purpose." Her head was swimming and she seemed a bit lost before she said, "We're in the same boat, aren't we...?"

"Don't compare yourself to me."

"Akechi-kun... Can I ask you something?" Kasumi asked politely, her voice low. She risked a quick glance. "Why, uhm... do you like Senpai?"

He huffed out a breath and settled back on the wall behind him, putting on his best sulking expression. "It’s none of your business."

There was a low heat in his stomach... embarrassment. His own outburst earlier had surprised him a little. Up to this point, he had been convinced beyond doubt that the girl wasn't worth giving a single thought, but apparently her constant presence combined with the awareness of her feelings was irritating him much more than he liked to admit.

Kasumi looked miserable, her head hanging low while she slowly leaned against the wall behind her, leaving a considerate amount of space between them.

"I tried... really hard," Kasumi started quietly, "and focused on my gymnastics instead. My coach said that it's only the beginning of my career, but lately... it's not going so well." 

God, she sounded so _ small_. Goro felt a strong desire to slap her sober.

"Senpai," she said quietly in her drunken haze, "He helped me in a bad time in my life. With his help, I suddenly felt… like I could do anything. Recently, I couldn't help but think…" she paused, "I realized I only did well because I've finally found someone I want to perform for..."

"Well," Goro interrupted her, quickly losing his patience. "Let's keep this as short as possible." He crossed his arms. "He gave you a clear answer. Or did he not?"

"Yes, when I confused to Senpai, ..." Kasumi said meekly, but abandoned that sentence once again. 

A tense round of silence...

"I really don't want to... interfere," Kasumi said, and it was true. But nevertheless, Ren had been with her when she was at her lowest, and she couldn't let him out of her life. Kasumi hiccuped, then confessed: "I think… I will love Senpai from the start and forever."

There was a heavy sigh next to her, as if Goro couldn't believe it. Kasumi tensed, knowing that she had just ruined the fragile, barely existent bond that had formed between them after all this time.

"Now you resent me even more, don’t you," Kasumi murmured.

"You are so stubborn." Akechi chided under his breath.

"I know..." Kasumi said, silently, but there was no mistaking her desperate tone. It was a declaration of war.

It only made it worse when Ren came barreling out the door, probably alerted by how long they were taking.

"What happened?" he asked, the concern in his voice quiet but impossible to miss. "Are you both okay?"

Ren fully expected someone to yell at him, but Goro stayed silent while Kasumi stared at Ren with an expression like a deer caught in the headlights. She wasn’t talking though. Akechi couldn’t look at him either.

"Fine," Akechi ground out. "I’m going home."

"No, I’m…" Kasumi sighed, "I’ll go. Dad wants me home before midnight anyways." 

Ren looked after her as Kasumi walked off, not knowing what to say.

A cold wind blew down the street. Even though Ren didn’t say anything about the whole scene, Goro felt like the tension now suddenly felt thick and heavy between him and Ren, with not a word spoken, and this only served to fuel Goro’s annoyance even more. At this point he felt like drinking too.

"What did you..." Ren asked him, and Goro cast him a glance…

"It's nothing." He grabbed Ren’s wrist. "Let’s perform." Without any detours, Goro dragged him back into the karaoke bar and on stage.

On a normal day Ren may have cowered away in his hoodie, but this was far from a normal day: He had finally graduated, after all. His friends were all here, safe and well. School was over and he was a free man. And about to sing a song with cute Goro Akechi. Would it be a love song?

_ "You are so jealous, Of my track record, Ren, do tell us Your feeble hack record," _ Goro started confidently, effortlessly taking possession of the karaoke stage. "_I’m a famous shamus, __And most people don’t know your naaame__..." _

Ren started singing on the decrepit karaoke machine and Goro flinched, missing the next few lines as he tried to blend out Ren’s voice next to him.

_"You’re nothing without me, Without me you’d just disappeaaar," _Ren crooned deeply, oblivious to the glances being leveled his way. While his voice was a bit too deep and monotonous for the job, Ren had a knack for the theatrical, locking eyes with Goro while he sang with a hand in his pocket—_"Right into thin air, And no-one would caaaare...__" _

Akechi hissed internally as Ren hit a particularly off-key note. With a glance of irritation, he grabbed the mic from Ren's hand and continued _ "Let’s deal with the issue: You wish you were meee—"_

Futaba, perched on the table next to the machine, was desperately trying not to crack up laughing.

"Uhm, Akechi-kun has quite a lovely voice!" commented Haru from their booth.

"It’s a pity Ren couldn’t carry a tune even if you gave him a whole stack of buckets," Yusuke asserted.

"That looks like a battle rather than a duet," Makoto sighed.

_"Without me you’re nothing at aaaall." _ Ren howled along with an amount of smug confidence that, in Akechi's opinion, was painfully uncalled for.

Goro ceased singing... Feeling a strong urge to dissolve into thin air, he let Ren finish the song while pretending not to know him at all.

The song eventually faded out and Akechi gave a graceful bow. Despite her cringing, Futaba screamed the loudest. Ren hopped down the stage.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic." Goro cast Ren a quick, dismissive glance. "Perhaps we should get drunk anyways, so I won’t remember the embarrassment we just endured."

While they were squeezing their way back into their booth, everyone was holding their breaths trying not to laugh, and Ryuji was grinning far too smugly.

"That look is unbecoming," Goro pointed out. "Besides... judging from the score, we did adequately."

Half an hour later Ann lost at beer pong against Ryuji who then dared her to French kiss Shiho.

"Whaaat?" Ann fulminated, "No way!"

"Yeah well you’re girls, so it’s no big deal!" Ryuji scoffed. "Fine, then pay me 2,000 instead."

"You owe me 3,000 already!" Ann rolled her eyes, "Fiiine, I’ll do it. I anyways love Shiho more than I could ever love _ any _ living man."

"What is going on? Is Lady Ann going to...?" Morgana muttered, grabbing Yusuke’s thigh in a claw grip when Ann pulled her best friend close.

Ann gave her a quick smooch on the lips before breaking away, looking at a Shiho with a giggle.

With a sly smile, Shiho put her hands around Ann’s hips and leaned in once more. They were getting into the kiss more and more which led to a serious making-out, the girls switching back and forth between having their tongue inside, and just kissing each other's lips. 

It maybe would have been polite to avert his gaze but Ren watched them just like everyone else did because it looked like something right out of a movie.

Their whole booth remained weirdly silent when Ann and Shiho were done kissing. 

"Whoah!" Ann chuckled, fanning some air at her face. "That was weiiird. I feel kind of dizzy now, haha!"

"I-it’s not just you," Yusuke uttered.

"N-now the guys!" Ann demanded, suddenly furiously embarrassed. "You two, kiss!" she randomly pointed at Goro and Ren, who were choking on their drinks.

"What? No." Akechi refused immediately. "Come ooon, don’t be a fun killer."

"This is just embarrassing."

"You're just _way_ too uptight," Ann pouted and Futaba screeched at Goro, "Come ooon, you grumpy scaredy-cat!"

"Let's do it," Ren suggested, looking ready to go. 

"…well." Akechi said, eyes rolling. "I’ll do it... for 100,000."

"Haha! Then I will pay for it, as a gift... to Futaba-chan," Haru chuckled, but the high pitch of her voice was a dead giveaway: She was secretly a little bit interested as well.

"But that’s just unfair!" Futaba suddenly blurted out, "You boys got a free show, and now you lock the fujoshi content behind a paywall?"

"You got fiddled indeed," Goro bargained, "but it’s by no means unfair. You could have requested a performance fee earlier too."

"Price gouging fans with low-effort cash grabs, I just HATE it when they do that!" Futaba was suddenly alarmingly red-faced, "Even worse, they move BASE GAME content behind the paywall. As in, content that is still advertised as being what you get for the 70 bucks base game, but isn't actually there unless you also buy the DLC. Content that until the DLC update, WAS available to vanilla players!"

"This isn’t…" Goro tried, but was cut off when Ren’s hand cupped his cheek.

"Goro," Ren said: "Relax."

There was a half-formed response on Goro’s lips, but his mouth opened and closed uselessly as nothing made it out.

Ren brushed a thumb over Goro's lower lip (which was a bit blue from the Swimming Pool he drank earlier) then lowered his gaze and leaned in, kissing him right in front of his group of friends.

Besides the +3 Guts, there was also a hot flash of distress in Ren's stomach when he went for it, an exhilarating heat because, well, this was kind of risky. 

With eyes closed, Ren was somewhat realizing that the music was really loud. That Goro's tongue was moving against his. _The more casual it looks, the less suspicious it is_, so Ren thought; so he tilted his head to more of an angle, getting some tongue in Goro's mouth for more of a show.

His friends were meanwhile all so bamboozled by their dauntlessness that they started clapping and cheering. Goro was getting a bit tense, and Ren kept a firm hand on his face to prevent him from stopping the show too soon.

"Get a room!" Ryuji was yodeling too, at least for a while until suddenly, in the middle of all their vivid responses, Ryuji's yodeling stopped, and the picture in front of him faded to confusing flashbacks…

[pause]

[rewind]

[play]

_ "You’re at the gym on Valentine’s Day?" Goro asked Ryuji as he turned to face him, "Shouldn’t you be having a date with your girlfriend?" _

_ Yeah well, _ Ryuji thought to himself... _ What the eff have _ ** _you_ ** _ been doin', Ren, hanging on Valentine's Day with Akechi? _

His eyes were narrowing down to suspicious slits; Ryuji's mind was now being flooded with flashbacks while he put the puzzle pieces together...

_"…don’t know why, but somethin’ ‘bout this Akechi guy ‘s driving me nuts, making me want to punch him in the face whenever I look at ‘im." _

_ "He’s handsome," Ren pointed out matter-of-factly as he leaned back in the hot bath. "Huh? No way man…"_

_"It’s like a little game you play with the people close to you," Akechi went on by the campfire, his smile slowly fading, "and every time you get away with it, you ‘win’..."_

_"…Dude, who the eff’ are you texting?" Ryuji exclaimed at school, "Everyone you know is right here! _ … _ " _

_"Still the same one from summer? Tell me already who it is man, I gotta know!" Ryuji pestered him but Ren stayed silent as the grave... _

_"Hoooly shit," Ryuji gurgled at the beach bistro, dropping his popsicle and the boys choked out in amazement when the red glowing stripes on Ren's back were revealed._

_"What happened to your back? What on earth are you effin’, Ren, a wild animal?..."_

_"Those two get along well, huh?" Ann asked at the beach while she watched Ren chase after Goro in a wild high-stepping run, water splashing up their legs and Ren managed to ambush him at a run before they were suddenly in a wrestling match, trying to pin each other down… _

_"…Do you need my help?" Goro offered at Leblanc on Christmas, nonchalantly reaching out to tug on Ren's belt. "I'm doing it," Ren laughed with a hint of panic and flinched away..._

_ "What about Akechi? Did he have sex already?" Yusuke wondered at the beach bistro. _

_ "Maybe," Ren deadpanned, playing with a toothpick in his mouth. "Most definitely..." _

...only to leave as fast as they came.

** _Nah._**

Dismissing those suspicions, Ryuji was grinning at his own dumbness as he threw a casual arm around Makoto.

"You may stop now. Futaba has lost consciousness," Yusuke informed Ren and Goro and they pulled apart, looking like nothing had happened.

"Oh Gosh, you two are really something," Makoto commented on the kiss, looking so surprised by the sight she had actually gotten a little pale.

"Anyways, group selfie tiiime!" Ann announced out of nowhere.

In order to include everyone in their giant group on the picture, Ann somehow ended up sitting on Goro’s lap and Shiho on Ren’s. Since Ren was a gentleman and the girl was a lightweight anyways Ren didn't complain. 

"Am I perhaps dressed up as Santa?" Goro asked Ann when his legs became numb and Ann laughed, demonstrating her infamous(ly bad) acting skills as she sing-sang playfully: "Santaaa~, do you have a present for me~?"

"She’s drunk… I think," Shiho whispered to Ren who nodded. It was their graduation party, after all.

"Listen... everyone..." Before the night was over, Ann cried out (a dramatic drunk): "It’s so much fun spending time with you, so even after graduating... Let's all stay together…"

"Takamaki-san," Goro warned, "would you please refrain from spilling your various fluids onto…" 

"It's always a good time when we're together." Haru agreed. "Let's all stay together forever!"

"Yes! You guys, let's... forever...!" Ann was crying actual tears now, lifting her strawberry daiquiri for a toast whereby half of her drink spilled down the front of Akechi's shirt which marked the speedy end of the friendly evening. 


	35. Road Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your amazing comments.... Amazing. I read them for breakfast and then 100dreds of times. It's my favorite food. Thank you

Akechi was watching the seagulls wheeling above the bay. The port area of Yokohama was peaceful, a welcome break from the busy streets of Tokyo with its relaxed environment, wide open spaces, and a harbor-side where it was almost too easy to lose your worries and annoyances as you stare out to sea.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his sleeve and forcefully dragged him away.

"Uncle, could you buy me a new toy?"

"My name is Akechi," he corrected with a scowl. He glanced down at the little black-haired girl who was headed directly into the next toy store.

Skeptically, Akechi wandered behind her while the girl searched the tables for a toy worth buying.

"What happened to your kitty?" Akechi interrogated, eyes hard with suspicion.

"It's gone." Ren's younger sister let the_ Barbie® Dreamtopia Sparkle Lights Mermaid_ drop out of her hands. "Firemen took it."

"Firemen?" Akechi repeated confusedly. He deliberated a moment. "What did the firemen do?"

"Came and put the fire out."

Akechi blinked in bewilderment. "The toy was on _fire_?"

"My house was on fire," she said blankly, wrinkled her brow, then looked up at Goro seriously. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, I see." Goro rolled his eyes, reminding himself how useless it was to try to get relevant information out of a 5-year old.

Meanwhile, the little mouse moved all across the shop tables and picked up a toy gun instead. 

"Buy this one," she demanded.

"A gun?" Akechi said with mild surprise. "Well, aren't you a little troublemaker. What will your mother say to this?"

"Buy it now," she commanded.

"Or _what_?" He said patronizingly.

"Or I die," she deadpanned. 

God, these dramatic 3 word-replies combined with a dead fish expression... Akechi sighed in irritation as he aggressively pulled out his wallet. The little shit had already adopted all of her big brother’s annoying habits.

They left the toy store, the young lady triumphantly clutching the toy gun.

"Don’t tell mom," she asked Akechi. 

"Fine," Akechi said indifferently. The little Amamiya girl looked up at Akechi with a happy glint in her eyes. A deal had formed.

Ren and his Dad came back from buying a pack of cigarettes. Ren looked at the toy gun, then at Akechi with a confiding smile. Goro was able to quickly fix his face in a cold, austere expression.

"I want strawberry ice cream," his little sister then told Ren.

"OK," said Ren.

"Tch..." Goro's gaze turned away dismissively. "The girl is so spoiled it's ridiculous." But he was already striding ahead, hoping for some ice cream himself.

The four of them took a stroll along the port area, then they joined the queue for an ice cream stand. It was a really long line of people eagerly waiting for their treats, everyone laughing and happy. It was a fine day, the scenery and the fine weather buoying everyone's spirits.

"—ice cream here is to die for, I hear they hand-make it!" they overheard the conversation of the people in front of them.

"Ice cream is the best way to make people happy," Ren's sister said dumbly.

"'s jus' for ya kids," Mr. Amamiya sighed gravely. "Once ya old, ya're only happy once ya drank daisy booze an' whisky."

"Well... I suppose that's the whole point of drinking." Akechi attempted, already aware that this conversation wouldn't go anywhere.

While waiting in line, Ren was squinting to see if there was a smudge on his glasses. He accidentally did this while looking at some NPC and they thought he winked at them. They gave him a nice smile. Ren awkwardly waved back. 

When it was their turn, Ren watched how Akechi brushed a finger along his lips, in deep thought before he picked White chocolate as his flavor. Ren went for Black raspberry.

They sat down at one of the café's outdoor tables.

"So you graduated." Mr. Amamiya then said, lighting a cigarette, "Goin' ta stay in Tokyo, button?"

Ren nodded. Sojiro had already offered him to stay at Leblanc forever and he had accepted that offer for now.

They sat in comfortable silence while enjoying their ice cream. A family with many kids passed by them, laughter rose shrilly in the bright afternoon. Their mother scolded the kids; but some of them only laughed louder. The mother laughed, too. 

"Ya know," Ren’s Dad suddenly reminisced, "thuh owner of that ice cream shop... used to be miserable." He paused. "Big family tragedy. Used ta feel sorry for ‘er."

Ren turned his head to look at the woman who ran the ice cream stand. 

"What happened?" Akechi asked.

"Got pregnant at a bad time, all went downhill... blamed the kid for it." Mr. Amamiya leaned an arm on the table. "One day they found the daughter, floating in the river."

"Was it suicide?" Akechi inquired.

"For sure," Mr. Amamiya nodded. "Couldn't handle that trauma. Little thin's sadder in life than a mother rejectin' her own child."

Now that he mentioned it, Ren distantly remembered her from his childhood. She was a mature woman in an apron sitting at a café bar counter with her chin in her hand, looking out the store window. She was a notoriously heavy drinker. The depressed coffee shop owner with no customer visiting.

"Well…" said Akechi, unconcernedly. He glanced over at the woman who had a wide sunny smile plastered on her face. "It seems she's gotten over it."

"Yeah, she’s... changed," Ren’s Dad said slowly, "Since a year or two? ‘S… like a whole new person."

After he said that, Mr. Amamiya seemed thoughtful. He took a long, pensive drag off his cigarette and exhaled slowly, watching the world around him through the cloud of smoke. Or maybe he didn’t think anything at all. It was hard to tell. "World's changing. Strange, isn’t it."

Ren stayed cryptically silent. 

"It is," Goro said, his eyes darting from the woman down at his ice cone. He tried it... it tasted great. It was probably the most delicious ice cream he had ever tasted. So he took a long hard lick around the sides to make sure not to miss any of the delicious goodness.

"Actually, there has been a remarkable number of technical innovations recently," Goro resumed, extra conversationally. "As the world changes quickly we wonder what the future can be..." 

He paused since the bottom of his cone was leaking. Making sure not to mess up his outfit, he leaned in to suck the drips from the bottom, then ran his moist tongue and lips along its length, enjoying the treat nice and slow. 

"Some of us, more spiritual, believe that our planet is ascending into a new, better reality," he went on, tongue circling the rim to catch a bit of melting overlap, "while others, more pessimist, believe it’s what governments are doing to trap us in a slavery of mind… Well, to which group do you belong?"

Akechi licked his lips that were moistened with a sticky, glossy hue of ice cream.

Since there was no reply, Goro turned around to see that Ren and his Dad were staring his direction, both of their glasses glazed over. 

Goro quickly reached for a napkin to wipe his face. "What’s wrong?" he asked, fazed.

"Didn’tcatchthat," Ren muttered and his Dad, simultaneously, "Sorrydidntlisten."

Before they left, Ren’s little sister wanted another scoop of ice cream and Ren went to the stand to buy it for her.

"Now that’s a smiley face!" the clerk smiled when she saw the eager little girl and gave her an extra scoop of vanilla ice cream with a soft chocolate coating.

"Thank you m'am!" the little girl beamed.

"Hey, don’t I know you?" the woman asked Ren when she took his coins. "You used to come here with your father as a kid. You sure grew tall!"

Ren nodded, serious. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he reluctantly put them out before putting them down his pockets again.

"...How's your daughter?" he asked.

When he met her gaze, that sunny smile deepened over the clerk's face.

A strange, long moment passed between them. For just a fraction of a second before she replied, Ren thought that he noticed something, a reluctance in her...

"Daughter?" she then asked. "What do you mean? I never had any kids."

Uneasiness threatened to settle in the pit of Ren's stomach, but before he could open his mouth,—

"Button! We leave."

He swung his gaze over at his little sister, waving at him from across the town square.

Lips pressed tight together, Ren looked back at the woman who was eyeing him confusedly. He stepped backward slowly. "It’s nothing," he said, and walked away.

It was a long drive back and getting dark after sunset. There was complete silence and just the RATATATATAT of the toy gun. Ren was thinking, almost knew what Akechi was thinking too. He wondered what Maruki had done to that unwanted girl whose mother had rejected her since birth. Had the girl never existed in this reality? Had she been given to another mother, who had been sincerely wishing for a child but unable to get pregnant?

When they arrived at the Amamiya’s residence, his Dad pulled Ren out of his thoughts with a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Ready for your graduation gift?" Ren nodded. "Follow me."

Instead of going into the house, Ren's dad pushed the automatic garage door opener button and Ren followed, suddenly alert with interest. Akechi joined them, ducking under the half-open garage door.

Ren wasn't much of a materialistic person and didn't have many wishes left in life but no one ever prepared him for his parents' graduation gift. He never saw him coming.

It was a red convertible. A twin-turbo powered beast. While it was a supra that everyone with a middle-class income could afford, the 3000GT was special in that it looked like nothing else on the road. Ren had driven plenty in Mementos, but never owned his own wheels. It was time, and he was ready.

"This a ten second deal?" Ren asked, his voice hoarse with the shallowness of his breaths.

"Is outright pace really that important? I’m not an expert on vehicles," Akechi said while leaning against the car, "but I read in an article that due to the balance of the chassis, faster isn’t always bett—"

"Faster’s always better," Ren rumbled.

His hand ran all along the length of the car, fingers touching red paint.

"Pretty cool," Ren said. Then he looked up. "Let's go."

"Jus' a preview, awf course," Mr. Amamiya said stoically, putting the keys away. "Ya can’t drive it ‘till ya get a license..."

Ren’s shoulders dropped a bit at that. Neither he nor Goro had a license, and he wouldn’t get a permit until end of summer at the earliest.

"Sorry." His Dad shook his head, looking actually sorry. "Your mother would rip off my head."

Ren sighed, obeying when his Dad walked outside the garage.

"Ya gitty-up back to Tokyo tomorrow mornin’ right? I’ll drive ya," his Dad offered as an apology when he closed the garage door. He winked at him. "Gotta hear the sound it makes."

Goro had dinner with the Amamiya family after that. For the night, he was back to meaningless small talk and pleasant arse-kissing, not because he liked them—he just didn't want to be a bothersome guest. Overall, his second visit to the rural-ish side of Yokohama was far more endurable than the first, probably because he already knew what to expect.

When his family had gone to bed, Ren put on some fresh clothes and walked into the living room. The glass doors were open, the night breeze wafting in, gently lifting the curtains like imitations of ghosts. He walked outside, joining Goro who was sitting with his legs dangling down the wooden terrace, watching the night sky.

There was a magnificent view, almost too stunning to be real. The night sky was brilliantly clear with thousands of bright glimmering stars sparkling down. The moon was completely full and seemed close enough to touch. It was beautiful and haunting all at once. 

"What’s going on inside that scheming head of yours," Ren asked Goro while sitting down next to him.

Akechi thought to himself, then said: "You're better off not knowing."

Ren offered a cigarette he had taken from his Dad. "Want to try one?"

Akechi hesitated, then accepted. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. Ren cupped his hands very near Goro’s face and lit his cigarette.

The tip of the cigarette glowed as Goro pulled the smoke into his lungs. Slowly, he exhaled as the smoke streamed from between his lips. 

"How is it?"

"Not bad," Akechi said. "I thought you didn’t smoke."

"I don’t." Ren took a deep drag. He dropped his head back, exhaling smoke toward the night sky.

"What do you think happened to that girl?"

"Why not ask yourself?" Goro held the cigarette in the air as casually as he could, his wrist bent. "Aren't you the one who would understand Maruki's reasoning the best?"

Ren exhaled the smoke softly, unsmiling. "Why?"

Goro turned his head and looked at Ren, then turned his head again and looked straight ahead. "Your ideals are similar, are they not? I suppose that was the reason why he approached you with his research in the first place."

Ren leaned back to release a long sigh of smoke.

"She's better off with a different family," he murmured.

"Well," Goro said, "Either way... there's no way of knowing about her fate."

For a while, they smoked their first cigarettes without speaking. Cigarette smoking wasn't really a health hazard anymore, at least not for everyone else. They both had figured out by now that the only possible death in Takuto's world was passing away peacefully in your sleep at the age of 90 or something. Turns out there aren't many ways to rebel in an ideal society.

"Thanks for coming here again," Ren said.

"I know I said I wouldn't. But I have nothing against leaving the city from time to time." Akechi paused, languidly raising the cigarette to his lips. "Your family is... tolerable, but I can’t help but feel relieved whenever we leave."

"You like it here."

"Here, on the countryside?" Goro snarled. "Yes, fields of grass thrill me inexorably."

"You can walk for miles before meeting another human." 

"Perhaps..." Akechi reckoned, looking at him steadily. "But that person would still be an idiot."

Leaning back against the wall, Ren studied him through a long stream of just-exhaled cigarette smoke.

"This fake reality…" Goro said, "Well, it turned out better than I expected. While all sources of traumatic discomfort have been erased, emotions such as pain and passion do still exist to a certain extent..."

The annoyed scowl creased Goro's brow again.

"Productivity has increased, and there is still technical advancement. I don't like to admit it, but Dr. Maruki indeed managed to create the ideal society... At least as ideal as it _can_ be."

"He gave up on corrupting your memories," Ren said. "Seems like he took the hint."

"I do take satisfaction from the fact that he has no control over me." Akechi's exhale flowed into an easy smile as he continued to speak, "I didn’t really expect it... Perhaps I am special after all."

Goro’s mood seemed rather nonbelligerent, so it was probably the best moment to ask him. "About that graduation trip…"

"Sakamoto mentioned it at your graduation ceremony. What about it?"

"Wanna come along?"

Goro wrinkled his nose. "You’re asking if I want to spend a week with your friends?"

Ren shrugged, "Maybe it’s our last chance to all get together."

Akechi sighed deeply, and Ren was surprised how fast he replied, "Fine... this one last time."

"You’ll come?" Ren asserted.

"But I will decide the standard of our holiday accommodation."

Ren smiled a lopsided smile, the cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth. "You can be a good boy."

"I already knew you would ask. Your fault for being predictable." He flicked his cigarette away with a frown. "Your friends, it’s just… they really do get along well. When I’m in the middle of it, it’s almost too much for me…"

"You’ll have me," Ren promised.

"You needn’t feel obligated to talk to me," Akechi scoffed. "I’ll handle it somehow."

Akechi's eyes were nearly red when he looked over at Ren, and it did funny things to his chest, so Ren reached out and covered Goro’s eyes with one hand when he leaned over to kiss behind his ear.

"It’s just me and you…" Ren's voice was barely above a whisper.

"...and those bothersome friends of yours."

"And something else."

Akechi batted his hand away when he heard Ren merrily jangling the car keys in his hand. In the darkness, Ren's eyes were shining bright like a cat’s.

"Meet you in a few," Ren whispered, then he flicked his cigarette away and stood upright.

He disappeared before Akechi could say anything in his stunned state. Akechi just swallowed down whatever he had wanted to say and perplexedly followed after him.

In a matter of moments, they had sneaked into the garage while holding their breaths. Not a second after they had thrown their luggage onto the backseat and Goro had slammed the passenger seat's door shut, he FULMINATED:

"I can’t BELIEVE it! What an immature idiot you are. To drive without a valid license, such reckless endangerment of other people's safety …" he went on but was already buckling himself up.

On the driver's seat, Ren was eagerly touching everything, trying out the feel of it. Ren started the engine and the throaty sound of it roaring to life was music to his ears.

"I know about your thieving tendency, but stealing from your own parents? You really are unconscionable,” Akechi held him criminally responsible, sending Ren a fiery look.

"Dad left the keys on the kitchen table." Ren said. "He knew."

Ren pulled out of the tight space and drove off, toward the twinkling blaze of the city lights by night.

The scenery outside flashed by in the glare of the headlights. Ren took it easy for the first few miles, gingerly feeling his way around the streets in this rocket on wheels. Occasionally on their way home, he did get a fleeting feeling of "I could totally pass that guy there" or "these guys aren't even trying" and had to remind himself that he was just driving, not racing.

WOOP WOOP. A black sports car screamed behind them, racing up the street behind. Ren instinctively looked in his rear view. It was a car worth racing.

There was a small twitch in Ren's hand on the wheel, his gaze changing... but in the next moment he was stone-faced and all business again.

Light turned red ahead. Ren hit the brakes.

While they were waiting at the red light, Akechi turned to watch the car drive up next to them. 

"You think you’d win against that?" Ren heard Akechi's amused voice next to him.

Goro couldn't see his eyes, but Ren's blank expression seemed pretty stoic at that.

Now, with _any_ other co-driver, Ren would have continued to drive responsibly to make sure everyone was safe.

With Akechi, however...

Ren reached up and took his glasses off; a sudden, strong air of confidence to him compared to his usual self.

"What you think?" Ren was revving up when the intersection lights switched to yellow.

"You better." Akechi side-glanced him with a smirk.

It felt really quick. The 3000GT had all the sensations of a racing car: terrific grip, brilliant acceleration, super responsive steering. 

The black car flew through the intersection, gaining. Ren neared 70 mph, adrenaline building fast. The lone black still dogged behind, engine screaming. Ren hit 70 mph. Then 80. Came up to an intersection. Eased off. Made a hard right at the last second into—a side street. Lost the Black.

With a grim expression, Ren TORE down the narrow street, dodging dumpsters at 90 mph. The high-pitched shriek of the engine was spine tingling. Third, fourth, fifth, sixth, each gearshift gave a neck-snapping lurch and within a flash they touched 100 mph.

"Come on, Ren..."

Akechi, who had remained weirdly calm up to this point, was now so impatient it made his voice rise in pitch and volume, "Is that all YOU GOT? GO, FIRE 'EM UP ALREADY!"

And so he did. With Akechi's wild encouragement next to him, Ren quickly fell into a flow state experience which quietened his mind's resistance to hold on to what seemed like an impossible pace. The vibrations soon made it hard to see clearly, buffeting from the wind blurring their vision. 

That night, he was all Joker again, dropping his ordinary boy persona one more time. Despite the velocity, he was calm at the wheel, elegantly weaving through traffic, dealing with turns, hard braking, hard acceleration, and cars that were inches away and waiting for him to make a single mistake. 

"There he is!" yelled Akechi—once again his navigator—, on the adjacent artery, the black car could be seen in parallel. "Don't lose focus now!"

A mad smirk flashing across his face, Ren FLOORED it to the next cross street. He SWERVED a hard left, directly into the path of the Black pursuing. He plowed through the intersection, forcing the Black and all other traffic to brake VIOLENTLY hard.

"Sorry. My bad." Ren exhaled—his words lost in Akechi's burst of crazy laughter.

But it wasn't over yet... The red convertible tore down another straight with less traffic—a white cruiser now on his tail.

With his eyes giving off an intense gaze, Ren pulled hard on the wheel, accelerated through a 180 skid, roared in back the other direction.

Ren held the gas down. Saw something—

He stayed on the throttle until the last possible moment. Facing the original black car, Ren crossed the double line, tore past oncoming traffic and DISAPPEARED up a freeway ramp... leaving the black car & cruiser in the dust.

"Not bad," Akechi complimented when Ren had taken the victory, sounding pissed off at the same time about it. "No one saw that turn coming but you."

The powerful adrenaline-rush still pounding through him, Ren's face was unusually triumphant.

After that, Ren paced along the freeway for a while, feeling very awake despite the late hour. Hardly any traffic was on the freeway at this time in the night, just heavy haulers. It was mostly all for them, but...

"Well?" Expectantly, Goro's fingers tapped against the passenger side door. "It's the perfect chance. Won't you try how fast it goes?"

Ren smirked. It was all it took to give him the confidence to nail the throttle pedal.

The acceleration was so violent it felt like they'd been strapped onto a missile, the brutal way this car rocketed forward. Within seconds, they were moving so fast Ren couldn't risk blinking his eyes. The vinyl seat stuck to his shoulders and the backs of his thighs, and the steering wheel scorched his palms. 

It was very loud. It was awesome. Jesus fucking Christ, Ren almost felt his dick twitch at the insanity of it. He felt passionately alive—his senses sharp as his heart was beating wildly. 

6 minutes later, they arrived in Tokyo. Ren sliced through a canyon of tall buildings, illuminated in the night before reaching Akechi’s home address in Kichijoji. He was still pumped full of adrenaline when he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hahaha." Akechi chuckled next to him, clearly having enjoyed Ren’s crazy driving. "That was fun." 

"Yeah," Ren said, very content as he switched off the car engine. 

Akechi unbuckled his seat belt. "My turn?"

"In your dreams."

"Aw," Goro sighed.

Ren silently pulled back, as if he might laugh, then suddenly ran his fingers through Goro’s hair, all but button-mash messing it up.

"S-stop that!" Goro hissed immediately. "That's not funny."

Now that the engine wasn’t Vrrrooming all around them, it was suddenly very silent in the car.

Ren swallowed thickly, still captivated by the thrill of their little adventure on the brink of death. He turned his head to look at Goro, who was watching him through half lidded eyes. Maybe it was the thrill from the ride, or just his general good mood, but he felt luckier than ever before, nauseated from happiness. Today had been perfect. He couldn’t believe that Goro was right here, sitting next to him. He looked so fucking beautiful.

"Do I?" Akechi smirked.

Ren frowned. "Did I say that out loud?" 

Well, it was true. Akechi was beautiful and awful and terrifying and made him want to throw himself out a window sometimes. In a good way.

"I’ve been told I have that effect on people," Akechi said.

Avoiding his gaze, Goro stared out the window. "I was wondering... How convinced are you that choosing this reality was the right choice?"

Ren smiled mysteriously...

He let go of the wheel, let his fingers brush the back of Akechi's neck. Ren leaned in close when Goro turned towards him, their foreheads touching.

"99 %." Ren said silently.

Goro let out a tiny scoff.

He wanted to say something insulting but _Lord help him_, Ren's mouth was so ridiculously clever when he was like... this. The almost-kiss, how Ren's lips drifted over his in a slow, lazy seduction, was so gentle, so tempting... Akechi felt his resistance melting at record speed.

But... he was good at this game, too.

"In that case…"

When Ren tilted his head to fully capture his mouth, Goro's lips had already moved on, leaving only lingering desire, a steadily rising need as they skimmed up Ren's cheek to his temple instead. 

"Whatever that remaining 1 % is," Goro whispered back, "I'll make sure it will never happen... just _because_."

With a silent chuckle, Akechi drew away and grabbed his belongings.

"Goodnight, Ren," he winked as he left the car, then slammed the door shut.

Throwing his head back against the seat, Ren took a deep breath before he started the car. Not seldom did Goro use his MAX Charm to manipulate others, preferably to their ruin. Ren wasn't one to let himself be played easily, but by now Goro knew how to push his buttons just right.

He had no clue how Goro and him would die in this reality. There were still many things they didn't know, but on days like these Ren didn't even want to think about it. He just wanted to go faster, live harder, he wanted more of it and for it to go on forever.

While driving the last miles home, somehow, Ren found himself with a strange, new sense of conviction. For the first time, he was entirely sure that he had chosen the right path.

— 

_Space_... but not the dark lonely corner you'd usually see in pictures. There was a glittering inferno—the center of a distant galaxy.

Suddenly, something tore past at incredible speed: a neutron star. It smashed headlong through everything it encountered... planets, stars. Could anything stop this powerful force?

Yes. Something loomed at the heart of the galaxy, hidden inside the blinding starlight, a dark flaw in existence itself: a black hole.

The neutron star was pulled into the black hole's swirl, spiraling closer and closer to destruction... Suddenly, it contacted the hole's edge and EXPLODED, so powerful it sent shock waves into the fabric of space-time itself.

The wave, now just a small ripple, raced out of the black hole—finally reaching our blue planet. It dropped into our atmosphere... just over Japan, toward the thousands of bright lights that lit the buildings of the city of Tokyo by night.

A burning tire ripped from the car, bounced over the street, but miraculously deflected away from people. Black smoke billowed from the car wreck, burning in the middle of a shopping district... a little figure twitching inside of it.

"Hmm. This feels... strange..." The little boy didn't like the heat he felt through his raincoat, desperately trying to get himself out of the car.

People in Shibuya first became aware of the strange appearance when the boy fell out of the car—a shrill woman's voice suddenly screaming, "Oh my _God!_ He's on fire!"

The short figure dragged himself away from the car. Finally he was free, but the heat was intensifying... What was he supposed to do!?

Suddenly, someone tackled him—he fell down and someone began rolling him on the ground, trying to put out his burning clothes.

Some people ran towards the scene, a safety patrol member immediately emptying his fire extinguisher on the blaze that was the wrecked vehicle.

"What happened?"

"There wasn't even time to watch it, it was all so fast."

The dazed spectators stared dumbfound as the black smoke lifted, trying to avoid inhaling smoke that smelled like burnt rubber. 

A burned-out vehicle was smashed into the center of a blackened circle in the middle of Shibuya. It was burned beyond recognition; the only survivors some star-shaped golden balloons that had melted at the edges just a little bit.

"What on _Earth_..."

_"Ugh!"_

But what they saw next could only be an optical illusion. Everyone's gaze turned towards the young boy with gray hair who was now stumbling back to his feet, ripping his goggles off. His appearance didn't match any description.

"Who in hell are you?" The safety guard stared at the kid, concerned look changing into utterly perplexed.

"I'm me!" the little figure replied, already stumbling away—leaving the spectators too stunned to react.

"I’m SO thirsty," the boy in his raincoat complained to no one in particular, looking crestfallen. "But there’s no time..."

Weak, exhausted, he wandered the rolling streets of Shibuya, all so bizarre in his eyes and ears.

For a small moment, he stopped—stood in a trance like state, watching in fascination as all the traffic slowed at a very large intersection, and what looked like millions of humans pouring into the street from every direction at once.

Amazing.

He would love to watch the miracle of Shibuya crossing a few more times. But then he remembered his mission.

"Mister…" Jose struck out in a random direction. "MIIISTEEER... where are you?"

He screamed once more, and then again... but his screams were lost in the murmurings of thousands of humans and their conversations, hitting their ears and bouncing off with little recognition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: Beach vacation
> 
> With Goro slowly opening up to people, Ren suddenly gets a competitor...


	36. 🌴 🌺 🍍 Hawaii (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their grad trip, the Shuujins go to Hawaii once more. Akechi joins the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been raining cats and dogs over here so I was thrilled to come up with a beach trip.
> 
> enjoy!  


Narita International Airport. Kasumi stopped short at the maze of passengers ahead.

"Good grief!" she sighed in surprise. "Is that the security line?"

"Maybe arriving insanely early wasn't such a bad idea." Kasumi’s Dad repositioned himself beside her, taking control of her bag. "Let’s go, sweetie."

Kasumi took a deep breath and, like an obedient duckling, followed single file behind her Dad.

He was being overprotective again. Hopefully they wouldn’t encounter any of her classmates.

Finally, her father hugged Kasumi goodbye.

"Take care. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah Dad..."

"Text me when you land, just so I know your plane made it safely."

"OK… Love you, Dad."

When he had left, Kasumi tightened her grip on her suitcase, and walked ahead.

She was near to the ticketing area when one of the wheels on her suitcase went rogue. The fifty-pound bag suddenly veered right and slammed into the passenger backing away from a self-check kiosk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Mortification erupted at the sight of the wayward bag bouncing off the denim-clad legs. A six-foot tall man turned and looked down at the attacking suitcase she'd just managed to corral back to her side. "No problem."

Reflexively she took a step back... till her knees buckled beneath her. Arms flexing up to regain her balance, did she remember that other bag still parked at her feet.

Squealing, she thrust her arms backward in a flimsy effort to break her fall when two large hands tightened around her forearms.

"Easy there."

His deep, slow, even tone brought a wave of instant calm...

"Oh." Steady on her feet again, Kasumi inhaled, managing a polite, "Thank you...!"

"Anytime."

His hands hovered in midair as he retreated, no doubt concerned she might find something else to topple over.

Kasumi spun the troublesome bag to the other side, then looked up at the stranger she'd collided with. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Gentle grey eyes stared down at her. He was super handsome, and Kasumi's mouth went a little dry. "Headed to Hawaii too?"

"Ah… yes!" she replied, managing a smile.

"The island isn't that big. Maybe we’ll run into each other again."

With a short nod he turned on his heel and headed toward security.

_Who was that…?_

Kasumi glanced in the direction of the nice stranger once more. Something about him reminded her of her Senpai… but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

🌴 🌺 🍍🌴 🌺 🍍🌴 🌺 🍍

A pair of pajamas and a toothbrush, a change of clothes and underwear, a swimming suit and sunglasses. And that was that.

At 7:00 AM, Ren arrived at Tokyo airport after Sojiro had given them a ride.

"We’re going to HAWAII! I’m so excited!" Morgana shouted when they arrived. Morgana and Futaba were already jumping out of the car, particularly excited since they hadn't been able to join the last trip.

They dashed through the rain to the airport terminal. Near the check-in, Ren spotted Akechi who was waiting already, standing next to an aluminum hard shell luggage. But before Ren could catch up with his friends, Sojiro pulled him aside.

"Keep an eye on Futaba, it’s her first vacation without me protecting her from greedy men’s hands."

"Yup," Ren promised.

"I’m counting on you," Sojiro nodded, turned… but then followed Ren’s gaze and turned around once more.

"You two are still dating, huh? Jeez." With one raised eyebrow Sojiro got straight to the point, "I had a feel’ that detective boy on TV takes it up the ass, but you're one of them too? What, did you run out of girls or something?"

"Maybe?" Ren said.

"Don't mean to judge," Sojiro tapped his fedora, moving closer. "I was a curious horndog too once… but let me tell ya: Men aren’t supposed to put their penis inside that hole, be it a man’s or woman’s. I say that's an exit, not an entrance. Just my personal opinion."

Ren’s glasses were giving off a bright reflection...

Awkward as it was, the old man liked to give him more or less old-fashioned life lessons on romantic matters. Time to go "…" then slowly walk away.

"Hey man!" A wild Ryuji appeared, suddenly hanging on Ren’s shoulders, grinning at him. His luggage was covered in Pokemon stickers. "Hawaii here we go again, huh? Can’t effin’ wait."

"You finally arrived," Goro said when they approached him.

"Hey Akechi," Ryuji greeted. "What’s bonking?"

"Bonking?" Goro eyed him, surprised. "You mean the cycling term for hypoglycemia?"

A confused silence followed their misunderstanding. Airport loudspeakers requested a dude called Guy to go to the gate for the Rome flight.

"What?" Ryuji squinted his eyes. "No man, I mean…"

"Gooood morning!" said Ann, arriving together with Shiho, 3 (three) suitcases and a big yawn. "Thank God I didn’t oversleep! How’s it going for you guys?"

"Let me carry these for you, Lady Ann!" Morgana relieved Ann of the three large suitcases, balancing them. Which turned out to be easier said than done.

"Whatcha' bringin' THREE suitcases fo’?" Ryuji barked.

"Believe it or not, they’re all empty – Ready to be filled with shopping goods and souvenirs!" Ann announced ambitiously.

With Haru’s arrival, all Shuujins and ex-Shuujins then had gathered, with the exception of Makoto who had been unable to join their trip due to uni exams.

It was interesting how contrasting the two older girls’ university experiences were: Makoto (Law) constantly stressing out over deadlines while Haru (Business) always was amazed at how much free time she had.

"Let’s not stand around," Goro said when they left check-in, glancing at his wristwatch. "We still have an hour to go. Shall we go grab a bite?"

With a short nod, Ren started moving, everyone else following.

Everyone was chatting while moving ahead. Ren’s eyes skimmed through the list of travel destinations on the giant airport departure screen. Hawaii was the coolest on the entire list.

Ren turned his head, searching.

"There you are." he appeared beside Goro. "Thought you were right behind me."

"I am. I was."

Everyone was wearing sunglasses and casual summer attire, even Goro's navy shorts only reached mid-thigh. The white shirt brought balance to a nonchalant yet elegant summer look—he would survive the heat with style. Ren had never seen that outfit on him before, which probably meant he had bought it exclusively for this trip.

"You’ve been there before, haven’t you? How is it?"

"Hot and beautiful," Ren said. _Like you._ "Excited?"

"Maybe a little," Goro admitted. "It’s my first time, flying. I had to skip breakfast this morning."

A faint smile played about Ren’s lips. Ren had grown to be the taller of the two of them, standing just a little over three inches taller than Goro. Goro was still the more handsome.

"I’m surprised though," Goro said, "Didn’t you say your graduation trip was to Okinawa?"

"Yeah, totally unexpected change of plans," Ann waved a hand, "Shuujin’s second years having a cultural field trip to Hawaii, align it with the grad trip to get a nice 70% group hotel discount… here we are!"

"Yeeey! My class has school activities though." said Futaba, now a second-year at Shuujin. "So make sure the crazy and sexual stuff only happens whenever I’m around."

"Did you say _second_ year?" Goro asked, voice dangerously quiet.

_Oh._

Ren’s shoulders tensed with sudden awareness… Those were the last 3 seconds of peace before Goro went feral mode.

"Kasumi," Ren comprehended and before he had even said it Goro was already TRAGICALLY sighing: "I knew it!"

Goro was in a bad mood after he had caught a glimpse of Kasumi during boarding, so Ren offhandedly surrendered the window seat to him. On the plane, Goro kept on cursing and complaining about no one in particular, just being hostile and annoyed in general. Saying nothing, Ren imagined just booping him on the nose and going "found you!" in the middle of Goro’s talk about how stupid everyone was but him.

During take-off, Goro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Praying we won’t crash?"

"Well, I _am_ praying for you to learn how to dress adequately or else I won't let myself be seen with you in public again." Goro eyed Ren's black short sleeved polo shirt dismissively. "Burn that… object as soon as we get home."

"It’s just a beach trip."

"I get that it’s going to be hot, but this is no excuse for a sheer lack of care when it comes to your wardrobe."

"You just want to get me naked." Ren gave him a brief wink and stole his drink.

Then they were in the air, flying over clouds.

On the seats in front of them was Ryuji, somehow stuck with Mishima who had graduated as well.

"Hey ‘kechiclopedia," Ryuji yelled cheerfully, arm dangling over the edge of the seat, "Remember that thing I asked you about?"

"The sperm whale thing?" Akechi folded his arms firmly on his chest. "Unfortunately, yes. I do remember. And I still don’t have an answer for you. How about you google it yourself?"

Ren meanwhile choked on Goro’s drink.

"Goro," He asked, alarmed. "What’s in this?"

"Almond milk?" said Akechi.

"Why is it so sweet?"

"It’s not a bad brand, I buy it sometimes. I was surprised the airline had it too."

"Aw, do ya need your protein a little sugary?" Ryuji reached out to squeeze Goro’s cheeks. "Fo' real, aren’t you our lil' sweet tooth? Gotta keep that lil' bit of baby fat."

Goro’s eyes fell on him coldly, untouched.

"Ryuji, aren’t _you_ the one who’s still living at his mother’s place?" Morgana rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but fo' real? Akechi’s still the most baby-faced one o’ us."

"No I’m not." Goro’s cheeks were pink from being squeezed, and he looked sort of half-pouty and half-homicide.

"Yes you are, fo’ real."

"No, I’m not!" Akechi hissed.

"Yes you are," Ren said.

Turning his head, Goro looked ready to strangle him with one of those oxygen masks that drop from the ceiling in the event of an emergency.

"It was a joke," Ren said.

Too late. A cold silence settled in… then Ren sensed a particularly evil presence next to him.

Goro was mad. Whatever Ren would say next would either be incredibly profound or incredibly cutting, and frankly the only caffeine in his body was from that single sip of almond milk coffee and he was not prepared for this weirdly intense conversation. A cold chill around them. The numbness was settling in, the dull, throbbing shock: He ruined everything.

"Sorry," Ren tried, voice low. "Want me to stop teasing you?"

"How dare you insult me like that," Akechi hissed back, "—my birthday is in two months. Remember?"

"Of course I remember your birthday."

"No, I mean—I’m older than you."

"Yeah, I know. I was just teasing."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Mostly," Akechi repeated, then shook his head and glanced down at his watch. "Well, whatever. You can have the rest of my almond milk."

8 hours of flight ahead, in a very tight and confined space. Goro’s mood was bad, and it soon became kind of unbearable. At one point Ren pulled out the emergency Snickers he had bought earlier. Goro refused it, so Ren used it on himself, devouring that bar in 2 bites.

"You shouldn’t eat so fast," Akechi informed him. "I’d rather not have you get fat and unsightly. Even more so than before, that is."

Ren exhaled in a slow, even stream...

"What would you do?"

"If you got too comfortable?" Goro scoffed. "I would beat you up."

_Suck it, princess_, was what Ren thought.

But what he said was: "Hm."

Goro was reading a Travel & Places magazine and for a while nothing happened. There was zero turbulence but Mishima puked into a sick bag anyways, which Ryuji wouldn’t stop complaining about. Flight attendants started serving airplane food for lunch.

Suddenly, unparalleled like a scandal or a surprise, a flight attendant burst out in laughter.

A short silence followed. Some scattered giggles, then a collective burst of laughter corroded through the rows of passengers. 

"Holy shit," Ren heard Ryuji’s voice in the front, on the verge of cracking up. "Did you see that?"

"Oh God." Few seats down Ann could barely contain her giggle. "That’s so funny, oh my God."

Soon, the entire plane seemed to be trying to hold their breaths before bursting into another loud, amazed fit of laughter.

"Haha, no way man, he did it again?"

Not very interested in whatever was entertaining everyone so much, Ren turned to look at Goro. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I’d rather pass the time reading," Goro replied standoffishly.

So Ren went to sleep, it was probably the best way to survive this flight without major injuries or bloodshed.

He dreamed that he was being chased by a gigantic Kasumi, trying to devour him... Then the plane shuddered as it slowed to a stop during landing, jarring Ren out of his doze. Half asleep, he listed to the side and collided gently with someone’s shoulder. "Sorry," he said automatically.

"It’s fine. It’s good that you’re awake, though," Goro remarked, checking his phone. "One forty-five. Right on time."

The sound of Goro’s voice, now a lot more at ease, brought him further into wakefulness, and he startled in his seat and sat up, suddenly confused. They had already arrived? Had Akechi let him sleep on his shoulder for 6 full hours?

At Hawaii airport, they were greeted with a colorful flower lei gently draped over the shoulders and a warm "Aloha!".

"Isn’t that friendly?" Haru found it amazing. "We experienced authentic Hawaiian hospitality!"

"I can’t speak for them, but isn’t calling a plastic lei ‘authentic’ offensive to the Hawaiian people?" Goro was still being an edgelord despite the pretty flowers around his neck.

"It’s nice of them though! Although, uh… That was just a payable hotel package add-on." Ann revealed the bitter truth.

"Alright, where should we head first?" Futaba was not even a bit exhausted despite the long flight across the Pacific. "As for me: Ready to hit the beach!"

"Let’s get our hands free and check in at the hotel first?" Goro suggested.

A shuttle bus was waiting for the busload of tourists to scramble aboard.

"Let me help you," Ren offered Haru, who was having trouble maneuvering her suitcase. He grabbed it… but it wouldn’t move an inch. It took every ounce of strength he had to haul it into the bus.

"What’s inside?" Ren asked Haru, breaking a sweat. "A greenhouse?"

"Hihihihi!" Haru giggled happily at his lame joke (+3 ♪ ♪ ♪), adjusting her oversized summer hat. "Of course not! There are already so many lovely flowers here on Maui."

With 40+ Shuujin graduates stuffed inside, the drive to the hotel was hot as fuck. While being squeezed up, Ren remembered Goro’s warning earlier about getting too comfortable.

Now that they didn’t get the extra exercise from fighting Shadows in the Metaverse, did he really let himself go too much? He ran a hand under his polo shirt.

Ren was almost certain his abs were made of steel because there was no resistance at all, just one long, smooth plane of perfect muscle. Goro must have been bullshitting.

A grove of palm trees, red and yellow hibiscus had been planted along the avenue that led to the grounds of the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.

It was a big hotel. The lobby was cool and air-conditioned and filled with a hustle-bustle of a college-aged crowd, currently in a race of looking for a person with whom to share a double room. Ann + Shiho was a no-brainer, Futaba had convinced Sojiro to pay extra to get her a room by herself.

"Shall I check us in?" Goro asked Ren. He gave a nod.

Goro was heading for the reception line just when Ryuji approached Ren.

"Hey man, wanna share a room?"

"Sorry," Ren put his hands in his pockets. "I’m with Goro."

"Oh… ‘kay. Akechi? Fo’ real?"

Now that was not something Ryuji had expected to hear.

Ryuji seemed kind of really disappointed about it, restlessly kicking his leg back and forth.

"You mind?" Ren asked.

"No way man it’s just…" Ryuji gazed over at Goro, searching for words, "Isn’t he… kind o' an ass? Dude sure acts like some kinda street thug sometimes."

Ren shrugged.

Now that he wasn’t faking anymore, Goro was very adamant about living his life under his own control instead of someone else's. It was a result of his upbringing as the son of a prostitute and later an orphan: Give me liberty or give me death.

For him, it was just everyday Goro. But how was he going to explain that to Ryuji?

Morgana was just walking up to them when Ryuji looked up at Ren, shoulders hanging a bit lower than usual. 

"I mean ’m fine hangin' out wit' him n' all," Ryuji sounded a little discouraged when he said, "but he ain’t, like… your _best bro_, is he?"

"No…" Ren assured.

_Wew_. Ryuji cast him a relieved little grin.

"How’d you two get so close anyways?"

"They have some kind of bet going on," Morgana explained knowingly, "which one can beat the other."

Now _that_ made totally sense to Ryuji. Unwritten law of ‘the Bro Code’: No grudges—You talk or fight out your differences then have a pint and get smashed.

"I already kicked his ass," Ren said. "Twice."

"Yea not hard enough apparently!" Ryuji grinned while SLAPPING Ren’s shoulder, completely in high spirits again. "Dude got his ass kicked twice n' the third will be no different. Can't blame ya tho—that kinda face sure makes fo' a great punchin' bag."

"I’m sharing a room with Haru," Morgana said. "What about you, Ryuji?"

Ryuji shrugged. He looked around, searching for his track team mates…

"Hey guys!" A very pale Mishima waltzed into the scene. "Seems like everyone’s got a roomie already except for me. Welp, does anyone of you need a…"

"UUUGH!" Ryuji slapped a frustrated hand on his face.

—

Their hotel rooms were clean but underwhelming, at least it was a steal at around 5000 yen a night. They dropped their luggage, then reconvened to head straight to the beach, everyone minus Mishima who, according to Ryuji, got knocked out by jet-lag.

The path from the hotel to the beach ran in a thin line of beaten dirt dotted with flowers, chill in the sun under dozens of palm trees. There was the sharp green smell of sunbaked grass, the gusty salty smell of waves crashing below them, all of it rumbling with crickets. 

Soon, they reached the ½ mile stretch of uncrowded golden shores - Crystal blue water, palm trees and silky white sand created a post-card picturesque paradise atmosphere that almost felt unreal given that Tokyo had been rainy when they left.

The beach coast formed a rock ledge that fell from a height of more than ten meters. At the bottom was a turquoise pool of perfect water, looking cool and inviting. An idea popped up in Ren’s mind but before he could even

"Diving competition!" Goro suggested, "I want a perfect score."

"Alright, let's do it!" announced Futaba.

All contestants got into position with the exception of Shiho who claimed she was "not much of a jumper". (Oof.) Futaba herself had chickened out of the contest with the excuse that "nobody but her was allowed to hold the video cam".

Ryuji went first, jumping off the cliff with a cannon ball so hard it caused a minor Megatron Raid shock wave.

Ann followed up, posing expertly for the camera, then awkwardly dropping into the sea.

Goro looked perfectly at ease, did some little jumps... With a graceful forward flip he then shot deep into the crystal blue water, clean and perfectly executed.

With a Hawaiian flower in his hair which he had stoically accepted from Ann earlier, Ren faced away from the enemy (the ocean). Feeling smug, his plan was to do a perfect backward flip, which he had never done in real life but would have been no problem in the Metaverse.

His flip turned into a flop. At the end of his most ungraceful attempt of a backward flip, he pancaked flat onto his stomach. Everyone was laughing. Goro was chuckling into his hand when Ren reached the shore.

Due to time zone differences, they had traveled back in time, which meant it was lunchtime again. They all headed to the beach bistro to grab burgers and drinks, then went back to have a picnic at the beach.

"Ya guys know what? I don’t mind Mishima," Ryuji told them, going to town on a chicken wing. "Like, I was afraid I’d be stuck with this total nerd who wouldn't shut up about effin' Mika drama. But he’s actually pretty rad if ya get ta know 'im better. Dunno, maybe it’s fate, man... He’s like, my soul-roommate."

"You sure you’re fine with sharing a room with Mishima?" Morgana asked.

"We’re good," Ryuji continued, shoving salty curly fries into his mouth. "I feel like he’s already one o' us, ya know? Mishima’s just—he’s chill. He knows a ton about IT stuff 'n games. And he’s got great taste in anime. And we both romanced Edelgard in Fire Emblem Three Houses. The hell man, what are the odds?"

"One outta 35," said Futaba through a mouthful of spicy mustard hot dog.

"Did you see it? My flip turned out perfect." Goro claimed after watching the vlog Futaba had recorded earlier. "Futaba, could you please play it again?"

"Pretty good!" Ann whistled. "But you know what would have made it even better?" She leaned over the beach towel dramatically, whispering insistently: "If you did the **thing**!"

A small silence…

"Ah…!" Haru dropped some French fries when she slapped a hand to her mouth. Despite her efforts, she started to giggle, which caused the others to laugh uncontrollably. 

Goro raised an eyebrow in that cynical way of his.

"What thing?" Ren asked.

"Ya know," Ryuji elbowed him while Ann was snorting with laughter in the background. "the thing _Yu Narukami_ did... on the plane!"

Ren’s confusion intensified when even the mention of that name cracked up everyone.

"What?"

"Oh, Ryuji, can you do it again?" Haru giggled happily, "please do!"

"Do the thing!" Ann managed, close to bursting with hysterical laughter, "The thing that Yu Narukami did!"

"Fiiine…"

Everyone was holding their breaths when Ryuji stood up, got into position and…

…he didn’t do anything. He just stood there with a blank expression.

Apparently, Ren had missed some sort of joke, because in the next moment everyone but him and Goro EXPLODED with laughter. Not even kidding. They were on the ground, holding their stomachs.

"Holy shit!" Futaba couldn’t breathe. There were tears in her eyes when she yelled: "He just _Yu Narukami’d_ me!"

"What a bunch of peasants," Goro breathed over his black coffee.

Ren said nothing. Who the fuck was Nu Yarukami?

After stuffing themselves, they all chilled in the Hawaiian summer sun. Sitting in shallow water, Ren was absorbing each crashing wave, watching how warm tropical water attacked his legs then disappeared. He was struck once again by the soothing sound of the waves. Futaba filmed it all, but the best camera still couldn't capture the dream-like sensation of Hawaii, the sound of waves rolling to shore.

"Alright, time to get wet! Wanna come?" Futaba asked him, and Ren nodded, pulling his sandy body up.

Their spot was one of the best for snorkeling on Maui, so they kicked off their flip-flops and went for a snorkeling session. A dude in a boat gave them equipment, then took them to the middle of the ocean where they dove off the boat.

They got a good close-up look at the beautiful colors of the coral reef and a multitude of exotic fish. A series of underwater lava formations, created by eruptions of submarine volcanoes, made a cozy home for sea turtles.

While every other former Phantom Thief member chattered nonstop about the experience on their way back to the shore, Ren realized that Goro often spent long stretches entirely silent, just observing, only talking when he had any groundbreaking marine biology insights to contribute.

He seemed rather aloof during the expedition, but the low occurrence of sarcastic comments afterwards was a clear tell: Goro was a snorkeling fan.

"Wanna head to the pirate ship later?" Ryuji asked when they came back to their towels to grab a drink. "Looks like there’s a total crazy party going on!"

Ren shielded his eyes against the sun. Further down the shore, he saw a "booze cruise" ship for graduates, overcrowded to such an extent that people were occasionally falling overboard. The party announcer was blaring loud amplified instructions they couldn’t make out.

Goro had a fine line creasing under his eye. "How about we spend the day at the beach instead? I find drinking at this hour a bit vulgar."

"You guys should totally go there." Two of their former classmates at Shuujin passed by their towels, one of them winking, "We’re headed there, too. I heard that Yu Narukami is there!"

This was followed by an awestruck silence, and suddenly everyone went: "WHAT? No way man let’s head there."

"MASS DESTRUCTION" started playing when they came aboard "Blackbeard's Revenge". It was a pirate-themed "adults only" party where booze flowed free; the crazy atmosphere you get when you put not one, not two, but hundreds of just-graduates together on one ship. Everyone was dancing and partying away, grooving to the visual voltage of music beats of hottest DJ Lotus Juice.

On the cruiser's outdoor pool deck, the floating party amped up with live music and a rowdy crew of animators. They kept feeding you watered down drinks whether you wanted or not, just pushed a drink up your hand. There was a show on the main deck: Wet t-shirt contest, limbo, tiki lights... They later bumped into Mishima, the only one who found the party amazingly sexy.

"Uuuh, I don't know about this..." Ann sighed close to Ren's ear, voice loud over the music's vibrating bass. "This looks like the setup for naked grad people and some... weird gang bang stuff."

"It’s called an _orgy_ if there’s more than one woman involved," Futaba interjected. "You call yourselves graduates? What did you even learn at Shuujin?"

Bright lights and party horns were suddenly flashing on the main deck when someone got a High Score of 9359 at a gigantic version of a carnival Punch Ball Machine.

_"There he goes again! Another HIGH SCOOORE!"_ An animator crooned into a microphone, "_—-__Here he is, the UNDEFEATED… The one and only; THE KING OF HAWAII!"_

The crowd was jubilant, chanting like football fans celebrating a victory at a stadium. On stage, two dozen dancers whirled around wheeled amplifiers and a gray-haired young dude in a Hawaiian t-shirt.

_"Who's next? Who could hold a candle to the The Great, The Undefeated Yu Narukamiii?" _The announcer enthusiastically gave the handheld microphone to the guy. "C'mon, say something to your fans."

"Hi," said the guy, eyes void of any emotion as he was scanning the overeager crowd. "I’m Yu Naruka…"

The first time Ren met his gaze, his intuition reacted instantly. For half a sec, everything turned red in a short, throbbing, pulsing sensation in his muscles.

_What was that...?_ The dude didn't look all that dangerous, but Ren could have sworn it was as if sensing the danger of a very strong Shadow ahead.

Silence followed for weird, little while. Finally, Narukami's eyes stopped meeting Ren's.

"Sorry," said Narukami, suddenly looking like an airhead. "...A mosquito bit me."

This caused a little wave of chuckles from the audience. 

_"A mosquito? Are you alright?!"_

"I think I'm going to die," Yu deadpanned. 

The audience ROARED with laughter at that statement. The dude's priceless facial expression added to the ridiculousness of the scene. They thought it was so funny, even the announcer had to keep himself from bursting into unrestrained laughter. 

Ren was the only one who didn't react. The dude seemed cool enough, and Ren had no solid reason to dislike him. Nevertheless, there was this sudden, strong urge to step up stage and fight him.

The antagonistic gut feeling only got darker when Ren noticed a failed attempt to stifle a little chuckle next to him. It was Goro’s.

"What an effin' show-off!" Ryuji hollered, throwing up a clenched fist. "Alright we gotta show him."

"That’s right!" Futaba gesticulated, "I want a show. I want blood!"

"But how are we supposed to win?" said Morgana, skeptically glancing over at the punch ball machine. Narukami was meanwhile waiting in a camping chair, his face emotionless. He wasn't super buff, but definitely had some beef on his arms.

"Your chances are very low. Assuming the device is not rigged," Akechi claimed, "it’s just brute physical strength that counts here which..."

"No way man," Ryuji barked excitedly upon returning, "To get a high score you ain't supposed to punch like in real life. The straight punch drives through the target, but then rotates upward in an, uh, archin' circle! You gotta adjust the angle of your punch, like this—"

Ryuji rotated, then THREW a punch at an invisible opponent — so forcefully he nearly tripped over some cables.

An awkward silence followed after his demonstration.

Ryuji suddenly became aware that people around them—what had to be two-dozens of them—were staring at him. "Whatcha starin’ at?" He looked around nervously, quickly adjusting his trunks which had slipped down a bit.

Or maybe a lot.

_Shit._

Goro regarded Ryuji without a word, his expression unreadable. Ryuji felt his face go hot under his silent stare.

"What?" Ryuji quashed the awkward silence, red-faced because that kind of reaction usually meant he should be feeling dumb right now. "Don’t just say nuthin’ man!"

"No, that’s…" Goro’s gaze drifted away.

"Wait… I think Ryuji has a point," Morgana said reluctantly. "The level of force is registered by how hard the ball slams upward into the machine… It’s counter-productive to the correct way to punch a vertical target."

"That’s correct." Goro sounded surprised, like he couldn’t believe it himself. "I suppose with this trick it should be relatively easy to score high."

A big, astonished grin spread over Ryuji’s face.

Goro paused, both surprised and annoyed that his initial hypothesis had been proven wrong. He then looked at Ryuji. "That was probably the smartest thing you’ve said all your life."

"Didn’t see THAT one coming did ya?" Making some smug whistling noises, Ryuji was pointing at Goro with a wide grin. "Figured it out at the arcade in Shibuya a while ago. The sledge hammer machine‘s basically tha same thing."

"Well?" Goro asked. "Who is going to do it?"

Suddenly, several faces turned to face Ren.

"C’mon man, you gotta try! If anyone can do it, it’s you!" Ryuji was already grabbing at his shoulder, shoving him towards the stage.

Ren’s expression was somewhat stoic, but then it darkened… he tucked both hands into his pockets and the volume of the audience's chants increased with each step up the stage.

_"Oh boy, A NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHES!"_ The announcer howled loudly over even louder cheering. Narukami looked at Ren with an almost nonexistent smile which Ren didn’t return. 

It was a classic strongman game. Pound a man, highest score wins. Your hit would be scored with a number and: "Weak!", "Looking cool!", or "Critical!". Ren maybe would have preferred a rhythm game or dance-off, but oh well.

_"Get ready — AT MY SIGNAL!"_

Ren focused, activating his third-eye ability. Remembered how to punch through the bag, imagining a target behind...

With an almost machine-like precision, he hammered the bag and watched as the numbers rose to a quite incredible 9989.

What followed was the sound of about 1,000 People screaming 'YYYYEEAAAAH!' at exactly the same time. 

_"OHHH. Look at that! A worthy opponent!"_

Through that dull roar of the crowd, Ren heard one very distinctive scream, unmistakably Ryuji, who was shaking his fist skyward. "THAT'S RIGHT! That's our Ren!" 

_"That wasn't bad, but you know whose turn it is now? It's time for the one and only, the—"_ the announcer caught his breath in amazement,_"The KING HIMSELF!"_

In the meantime the party people were yelling, in fact screaming with orgasmic excitement. A careful listen to the announcer on the microphone and the hooting and hollering made Yu's smile widen a little.

"I understand." said Yu.

Almost in freaking slow-mo, Narukami got up from his throne. What sold the moment entirely was "[Time to make History](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb23Yk3gKsE)" starting to play while Yu approached the punching ball machine.

The announcer's and audience's screams reached their maximum when Yu got into position, so loud that the microphone reached maximum decibels with a loud squeal, making everyone in the audience cringe. Unfazed, Narukami got ready to throw a killer punch, and then...

...he PUNCHED the announcer in the face.

Except that wasn't the plan.

**"**Oops, wrong guy."

It drew many gasps of surprise from the captive audience.

**"**Dude!" the announcer said, perplexed. "What the heck! You can't just punch a contest announcer like that!"

**"**I can," Narukami said, then his sunglasses glazed over; "Because I'm... the king."

This statement brought another roar of laughter at the dude's incredible amazingness. "Holy shit, what a chad!" It was kind of unclear whether Yu meant to do that and was making a joke. Either way, everyone thought it was pretty darn funny. 

Since the show was over, Ren hopped off stage.

"What was that all about?" Goro asked when he found him in the crowd.

"Nothing much."

"I see." Goro leaned in close when the bass drum started blasting again, "Well, your friends seem to be happy enough here. Shall we leave?"

Ren nodded, and they forced their way through the drunk masses to get off the cruise.

There was a sunset on their way back, its rays pouring a radiant track of molten gold along the ocean. A fresh breeze was faintly tinged with salt, the wind whipping their hair and summer clothes around them.

Ren was silent, just taking in the image of expansive white sand framed by emerald palms. It was only the first day of their first real vacation together, but he already felt fully relaxed. There really was nothing else to wish for. It was a place where even Goro wouldn’t be able to be in a bad mood. A very special penguin goes to Hawaii.

"Race me to the hotel," Goro suddenly called as he took off without waiting to see if Ren would follow. He already knew he would. 

"Yeah? You want to eat my dust?"

They raced off along the beach towards the inviting shade of palm trees, the wet sand like warm cream beneath their bare feet. With the sound of wet footsteps approaching behind him, Goro picked up speed, occasionally jumping above waves.

Ren gained on him, but suddenly Goro cheated, shoving him sideways—Ren tried to regain his composure, but the next wave crashed into his legs and sent him toppling into the water with a huge splash. A second wave followed and crashed over his head.

Goro was chuckling as Ren stumbled out of the surf. His eyes hardened to granite before he took up the chase.

Their fierce race continued. By the time they reached the hotel, their thighs and lungs were burning but like hell would they let that stop them.

Ren hadn't dried up, his bare feet wetting the hotel lobby's marble floors a little as he chased after Goro. Goro stumbled into the next elevator, Ren crashed into the stairwell.

15th floor. The elevator arrived with a DING. They arrived on their floor simultaneously—eyes meeting in silent understanding.

Then they both immediately dashed down the hotel corridor.

Goro was unfortunately a better sprinter than him and for a second, it looked like Goro would win. But before he could reach the door handle, Ren shot forward. Swiftly, he struck out and down, grabbed one of his ankles, toppling Goro off-balance as he took him totally unawares. 

They both tumbled to the ground in a flurry of arms and legs. 

Ren moved up and used his body weight to trap him face-down on the ground in an attempt to stop him from reaching the hotel door first. This way it would at least be a tie. Well, almost a tie.

"Get off..." Goro roared against the carpet ground, "you're crushing me..."

"You deserve it."

"Let go of me! ...or I'll kill you!"

"Uuuh..." Some random tourists slowed down when they witnessed the quarrel. "Are you two OK...?"

"Doing good. And you?" asked Ren, struggling to hold down a feral Goro.

"This is unfair. I win!" Goro hissed out below him, ignoring the NPCs. "Let me reach the door already!"

"It's a tie," Ren breathed in his ear.

"No it's not. You think you can deny me my victory with your pathetic little tricks?" Ren dodged an angry elbow that nearly hit his chin. Goro wasn't going to let it pass, that much was clear.

With raised eyebrows, the NPCs were swiftly moving down the hotel corridor, away from the scene.

Goro broke free and pulled himself forward over the hotel's carpet. Despite the heavy weight clinging to his lower body, he somehow managed to slip his key card and BURST into the hotel room, falling onto the ground once more. Ren followed after him on all fours, too exhausted from their little race to get back up on his feet. He let the door fall shut behind them.

Ragged breathing came from both of their mouths. Goro's exhausted scowl turned into amusement when he turned around. "You're dripping all over."

"And whose fault is that?" Ren was smiling, but his eyes held a dark intent. He put one hand in front of the other as he moved like a slow, stealthy predator into the hotel room.

"You'll be sorry," he promised.

"I think not," Goro didn't move away, his voice softly mocking. 

Wet strands twisting over his face, Ren moved close. Goro raised himself on his elbows. "So what are you proposing to do now?" 

"Can I look at you?" Ren asked softly, all charm and gaze so heated that it momentarily stole Goro’s breath.

Goro swallowed. "Yes," he said after a pause, not quite managing to suppress his smile as he arrogantly glanced away from him. "Either way, you were never very subtle about it."

Hovering over him, Ren carefully lifted Goro's shirt to get a good view at his bare chest.

His body was as gorgeous as his face, all delicate skin with not a single flaw to it. His chest was about as muscular as Ren's and had cute little rosy nipples. Since last summer, Goro had shed the last of his baby fat, there was a little more definition down to his belly button. Ren leaned down to lick it.

Goro's skin smelled like sun and sea and sweat, but more than that, too, and Ren found it altogether intoxicating like nothing else. Goro was saying something, but Ren missed the next few sentences entirely, lost in thought about where those smells emanated from, and how he might get closer.

Goro was silent when Ren took his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lazily before biting down hard, drawing a harsh intake of breath from Goro.

"Stop that, you useless..."

The words died on his lips when Ren mouthed at his other nipple before obscenely sucking on it, making a soft whimper leave his mouth.

Ren leaned down, capturing Goro fully in his arms. With his face pressed into Goro’s hair, he inhaled the warm scent of sunshine on him. By now, Goro could feel something hard nudging against his thigh, very noticeable through the thin fabric of his swimwear.

Goro propped himself up on one elbow, then reached for Ren's erection, gently tracing the outline with his fingers before groping him through his trunks. While Ren had remarkably good self-control, Goro got a vindictive sense of satisfaction at the catch of breath he got in response.

"You needn’t take your time about it," Goro said calmly, his voice jumping just a little towards the end. Ren thought he was surprisingly eloquent given there was a look of ‘just put it in me you idiot’ neediness in his dark reddish-brown eyes.

When Ren pushed up onto one hand to establish some space between their bodies, Goro took out Ren’s cock and gave him a slow, squeezing tug that had Ren groaning under his breath. A hot, sticky pulse of precum was drooling down Goro’s hand as he slid the foreskin over the head.

"It always gets so wet," Goro said calmly. He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose it’s... visual evidence of how much you are affected?"

Ren said nothing, distracted by the glossy trails he left across Goro’s skin, his eyes dark as he tracked his movements.

"Lubricant is in my travel bag," Goro told him, careful not to sound overly eager or anything of the sort. "Outside pockets."

Smoothly sitting back on his heels, Ren moved away momentarily to search through Goro's stuff. "Interesting." A considering look on his face, his fingers were trailing carefully over his bag's contents. "You assumed sex."

"I did assume it, yes." Goro said, moving to the bed.

Ren cast Goro a lingering glance across the room, eventually retrieving the item he went there for.

He joined him on the bed. Goro draped a leg over Ren’s shoulder in silent cooperation. Ren placed an appreciative kiss on his inner thigh, then slipped two fingers back into Goro.

Goro exhaled softly. The feel of him stroking from the inside was intense enough as it was, but it was made all the more filthy by the way Ren was watching very attentively, staring at the place where their bodies met, watching his fingers as he eased them back and thrust in gently again.

"Could you hurry up?" Goro asked him.

"Don't rush," Ren admonished. "Let's take it slow."

A third finger joined, coaxing and careful, and a dull, aching stretch chased the drag of them before fading to a pleasurable sense of fullness. A small gasp escaped Goro when Ren curled his fingers expertly. It made Goro’s knees shake a little.

Hooking his hands under Goro’s bent knees, Ren positioned himself and finally, finally took himself in his hand, pressing the head of his leaking cock to his hole.

However, he stopped right there, the head just nudging and sliding sweetly against him but never quite thrusting inside.

Ren remained silent, his expression calm, the epitome of patience. With growing annoyance, Goro writhed against the sheets, his attempts to rub against his cock futile when Ren's hands wrapped around his hips, firmly holding him in place. 

"God, I hate you," Goro groaned, the heat suddenly back in his voice, "I hate you more than anything, you piece of..."

"Back to insulting me," Ren said. "Was starting to worry."

He said it so dryly that Goro was surprised he didn't fucking _choke_ on it, but then all thoughts scattered when Ren pushed inside him inch by inch. Mouth dropping open without a sound, Goro's fingers grasped at the sheets as he arched up to meet him.

Ren kept going until he was all the way inside, repositioned his weight on his hands and then set about fucking Goro with measured, slow rolls of his hips. It was ridiculously good, as always, everything narrowed down to the marvelous sensation of Ren’s thick cock inside him.

Goro reached behind himself to hold onto the headboard to rock his hips up in time to meet Ren’s lazy thrusts. It was delicious, somehow devastatingly good but not quite enough.

"W-won't you hurry it up already..."

Hoisting Goro’s legs up around his waist a bit higher, Ren got down onto his forearms and pressed his mouth to the underside of Goro’s jaw. Goro’s cock rubbed against his abs, making him gasp a little each time they rocked together. 

"Feels so good," Ren whispered against Goro’s ear, "makes me crazy..."

"And that's my fault?" Goro asked with a breath of a chuckle that turned into a moan when Ren suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts. "Nh, ah... _yes_, that's it, Ren..."

"Entirely," Ren growled, and fucked him hard enough to make the bed shake.

Within seconds, Goro pretty much lost the ability to maintain any coherent thought. He dropped his head down on the pillow when Ren's lips were on his sensitive throat, biting down gently while fucking him hard. "Oh God, oh fuck me," Goro gasped, shuddering, _cursing_ the fact that Ren had figured out all of his weaknesses by now.

"You're mine," Ren said, followed by a harsh growl, "you fucking belong to me." and the part of Goro that ran on pure instinct responded, tipping his head back further, exposing all of his throat...

THUD THUD THUD.

...just for them to _freeze_ when someone banged at the door.

"DUDE!" Ryuji’s voice, muffled. "Open up. We brought pizza!"

Ren lost his rhythm for a second with a surprised little huff. 

Goro's eyes were shining with a silent warning, so intimidating that only a stare would petrify your bones. "You’re going to ignore them," he said, voice low.

Apparently, Ren approved of that answer. The pistoning of his hips turned that little bit rougher as he pressed their lips together with a satisfied smirk...

"Hey, what the heck’s taking so long?" Futaba’s muffled voice. Three more thuds. "We know you guys’re here!" And then she said, "Hey Ryuji, which one’s mine by the way? I ordered pepperoni…"

Between Ren and Goro, a death-silence of a pause followed.

Sweat ran down Ren’s face. His cock was buried balls deep in Goro.

Reluctantly, he let his wet cock slip out to the tip. The conversation outside the door continued. A brief hesitation, then Ren regained his focus. He shifted his weight a little, ready to go on when he saw Akechi's lip curl in rage and...

"I CAN’T DO THIS!" Akechi suddenly exploded in his face. The volume of his shuddering voice made Ren jump, and he was too stunned to dodge the long leg that accidentally hit the side of his face when Goro stormed off.

"Not with Sakamoto talking about PINEAPPLE PIZZA OUTSIDE!" He heard how Goro angrily kicked a suitcase real hard, then the bathroom door was slammed shut with a wall-shaking bang.

Releasing a long exhale, Ren pulled up his trunks, wiped the back of his hand across his face… unwillingly left the bed.

Two minutes later, Ryuji, Futaba, Ann, Shiho, Haru, Morgana and Mishima were sitting in the hotel room with half a dozen takeout boxes, chatting vividly about what had happened earlier. They hadn't actually drunk anything (except for Mishima) but still were kinda drunk on the party atmosphere.

"When Ren was standing next to Narukami, I only just realized how tall he is," Morgana wondered, "How tall is that guy, six feet?"

"Totally has things going for him, doesn’t he?" Ann said, equally impressed. "He’s tall, good-looking, not a twig, smart yet a total dork… He’s waaay too much of a player to be my type though."

"How old is he anyways? 20-something?" Shiho asked.

"Man, what a chad!" Futaba was in awe, "I heard that he can play bass guitar and ski like a champ!"

"I heard that he once saved a baby shark that was washed ashore," Haru added eagerly, "And that he plays the trumpet with passion!"

"I heard some rumors that he had the most desirable girls at school lusting after him with zero effort including a pop idol!" Mishima revealed with a crazy eyed expression, "He could fuck anyone he wants. And rumor has it this man still turns her down for a literal goddess." He shook his head in devotion. "What a boss."

The bathroom door swung open, Goro came back from the now steamy shower. He was wearing pajamas: a grey short-sleeved shirt and shorts, nailing the perfect sophisticated-but-also-totally-bangable look. 

"Hey 'Kechi," Ryuji greeted. "Hope you're doing RADICAL!"

"If that’s a meme, I don’t understand it and I won’t respond to it." Goro ignored the fact that 7 people had made themselves a home in his hotel room, just went straight for the pineapple pizza box.

While enjoying their pizza, they all watched a horror movie on the hotel room's flatscreen TV, half of them ending up sitting on the twin bed, the other half scattered on the ground. 

While Ren soon found himself attentively watching the movie, he reached for his pepperoni pizza box and was disappointed to find it empty already.

"Can I have a slice of yours?" he asked Goro, his pizza was Hawaii which Ren disliked but it was better than nothing.

"Go get it yourself." Goro replied without missing a beat.

"Ah, this is so comfy..." Ann sighed as she sank into the hotel bed's soft pillow between them.

"This trip was the _best_ idea!" Futaba crowed, then yawned. "But I'm getting super tired right now. Guys, is it OK if I just sleep here?"

Ren sighed... taking down one entire pizza slice. He didn't want to be an ass and tell them to leave. Never in his life had he been cock-blocked by a pizza party, but there was apparently a first time for everything.

"I'm going to sleep. Ren, would you turn off the bedside lamp?" Goro asked when he hadn't responded for a long time.

"Do it yourself." Ren said.

"Fine." If Goro was still tense or upset, he wasn't showing it. He swiftly turned and crawled very close to Ren, making him freeze.

"Wha—"

The word choked off abruptly when Goro flopped half over Ren's lap with a deep thump, reaching across him for the light switch, and the next thing Ren knew was an excruciating stabbing pain in his crotch.

All of the air seemed to disappear from the room. Ren was frozen in place, hands gripping at Goro's shoulders, the words, the screams forever buried in his throat, blocked by a sense of dread and responsibility.

_"Goro,"_ Ren's voice was tight with shock and unspeakable stress. "What are you…"

"I’m not doing anything…" Goro couldn’t reach the lamp easily, so he stretched his body some more, writhing in his lap purposefully. Ren felt himself fall into a dark nothingness, landed on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking what a beautiful ceiling to die beneath. 

When Goro finally withdrew, his friends' cheerful debate over what was the most disgusting pizza topping was very far away. Any sound that was apparent was drowned out by the screaming inside of Ren's head. Never in his life had he experienced so much physical pain, he was sure he was going to die.

He made no sound, but his eyes were a little wet while he was hoping to see the arms of God or some demon, he did not care who, taking him to heaven or some other place. He would happily have gone to hell, if only the suffering would stop. It was a world without heart ache, but while he had already been on it, why hadn't Maruki removed the excruciating pain of getting hit in the balls?

Through the dark veil of almost-fainting, Ren tried to distract himself by watching the horror movie resuming in front of him, for quite some time unable to understand what was going on, it all looked ridiculous. He just wanted to get into a hot bath so that he could soothe his balls.

"Hey," Ryuji said when jet-lag kicked in and they all were fighting to keep their eyes open, "I know a joke—"

"You are a joke," Goro said.

"Man you are one effin' unfunny bastard."

At 2:00 AM, Mishima puked into the toilet and everyone else passed out in the hotel room.

Goro said nothing about the unexpected slumber party but on the next morning, Ren was relieved to find no corpses among the happily snoring friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
thanks for reading guys,
> 
> next chapter (part 2): During a beach volleyball match, Yu fucking Narukami asks Akechi if he wants to join his team. Ren is not amused.


	37. 🌞🏖️🏐 Hawaii (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu fucking Narukami asks Akechi if he wants to join his beach volleyball team. Ren is not amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your comments and kudos it always makes my day.  
I bought a bunch of new furniture which took a me an embarrassing amount of days to set up.  
sitting on my brand new chair right now

Ren woke up in paradise. A shimmering, sun-dazzled room in which enormous white curtains whipped and snapped in the breeze. The sound of tropical waves was joined.

It was a sweltering, humid morning. A hot summer's day without any obligations. A very welcoming change after the heavily laden responsibilities of being the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

There was a small, comforted sigh next to him. Ren turned to his side, languidly spooning into the back of a still dozing Akechi. His flesh felt warm and innocent. It was too early in the morning for this sleepyhead to defy him just yet, so Akechi tucked back against him, their ankles comfortably brushing against each other.

While the world around them was stuck in an illusion of never-ending happiness, Goro and Ren weren’t. Sometimes in the past, Ren had wondered if due to their immunity, the two of them had gotten the short end of the stick. But right now, they were in paradise too. Him and Goro.

Part of him never wanted to go back. He imagined what it would be like to just… stay. They could leave life behind as they'd known it and make a life here in Hawaii. Every day, they’d wake up to the sounds of crickets. Goro's early morning ritual would be to sit on the balcony, sip coffee and marvel at the brilliant blues of the ocean, so clear it looked unreal.

They’d spend their days with fantastic food and deep, delicious love-making, relishing in the strength of their maxed-out bond. They'd sit and drink on rooftops with the sun on their shoulders, feeling like free men… Like they were the lords of all creation. Ren could see himself, a barely visible smirk on his face as he was watching the world from above.

It could be a wonderful life.

Contented, Ren drifted off to sleep again as sounds of the ocean waves soothed his subconscious, crickets chirps mixing with Akechi’s soothing purrs.

All was calm… until he was abruptly jolted from his tropical bliss.

I mean, what? Since when did Akechi _purr?_

There was a sudden loud noise of ruffling bed covers. The world went blurry when—as if from an electric shock, Ren and human Morgana scrambled apart.

Landing with great agility, Ren was in the next moment standing far away from the bed in a fight-or-flight pose.

Morgana was peering at him from the other side of the hotel room, bright blue eyes wide and intimidating. Neither of them moved, though. Like combat-ready cats, they just stood there, silently trying to out-stare each other... making a clear point following their misunderstanding.

Thankfully, the prolonged stare-off was discontinued with the sound of the hotel door. Morgana looked away first (which, among cats, signaled surrender). "Oh, hey Akechi. What's up?"

Sweaty and in his post-workout flush, Akechi unlaced his Nike running shoes, then surveyed the catastrophe that was his and Ren's hotel room.

After the first night, it wasn’t exactly the kind of place you’d bring your mom. Half a dozen people lay passed out on the ground in weird poses. Several half-finished meals lay on the floor like a pavement of pizza boxes. Ryuji was snoring in a chair, front wheels off the ground, a coke bottle on his forehead. Playing cards littering the ground made the chaos complete. 

"Good morning." Akechi demanded, purposefully raising his voice, "I’ll take a brief shower now, then I’m going to have breakfast. I believe it’s time for you all to leave, as well."

Startled awake, Mishima stretched and yawned. "Good morning. Man, do you always wake everyone up?"

"I woke up early and headed out to get a morning jog."

"Fo’ real? You been runnin'?" Scratching his head, Ryuji grabbed his clothes and started getting dressed. "Gotta join ya next time."

"I’m fairly good at it. I’d rather not have you slow me down." Goro said grimly, heading off to take a shower.

"Hah! Pretty sure you're the one who will be gasping, bro!"

"Guys... I dreamed the strangest stuff just now." Ann rubbed her eyes, "There was a zombie apocalypse, uh... and Futaba was one of them, drooling and moaning, trying to grab and munch on my body in my sleep."

"Yeah... that was t-totally a dream," Futaba assured.

"Shut up and clean up this mess already!" Goro snarled, voice nearly feral. To Ren he said, "Put some pants on."

Few minutes later, they all headed downstairs where the hotel's breakfast buffet awaited them. It offered local favorites like Hawaiian sweetbread french toast, toasted coconut with warm cinnamon compote but also mouthwatering specials such as blueberry and bacon-infused waffles. 

"Oh God I can't decide." Choice overload put Ann in a state of barely subdued panic. "Ren, what will you pick?" Ren glanced down the enormous list of answer options, pausing on banana pancakes but thinking the better of it.

Suddenly, there was loud laughter—so loud it drowned out the joyful sounds of the others. A very energetic group scampered into the hotel's restaurant.

"Ann-chan, look!" Haru said in an excited whisper. "What is it?" The girl looked in the direction Haru pointed. "Oh, that's him. It's Yu Narukami."

"He's dreamy," Shiho sighed. "Is it just me, or does he just seem like a really nice guy to be around?"

"He’s hot stuff," Futaba agreed. "Good looks along with a terrific sense of humor? Hottest guy on the island so far."

Ren followed their gazes. It was the same gray-haired bowl cut dude from yesterday. Appearance-wise, he still thought there wasn't anything fancy about him, he seemed just calm and collected while his friends were a rowdy bunch.

"They have a cool vibe, huh? Maybe we'll get a chance to, uh... befriend them?" Ann wondered, playing with a strand of blond hair. "You know, we're so far away from home, yet we always stick to our group... well, I guess the point of a grad trip is to meet some new people too."

"That would be wonderful! They seem like very fun people to be around." said Haru. "Travel catalyzes friendship, isn't that right?"

A flinch of discomfort flickered over Akechi's face. "Well, let's eat for now. Shall we head to the buffet line?"

"I'll get you a coffee," Ren said to Goro, leaning in a little. "It's Hawaii-grown. You'll love it."

"I'll take your word for it," Goro said dryly, then went to place his order.

Ren headed to the beverage station to pour a much-needed cup of coffee. Hawaii’s coffee game was strong, with the volcanic soil and an ideal climate for growing coffee plants, Kona was so silky and aromatic that if you try it once, you'd no longer want any other beans.

Meanwhile, Goro went to get food from the hot breakfast buffet, where hotel guests were checking out all the varied menu items. 

"You have to try the scrambled eggs, they are heavenly!" an NPC advised Goro.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Akechi replied while picking some anyways, but then he was briefly distracted by the hardened stare of grey eyes across the room.

Goro’s gaze flickered to him for the briefest of moments… before a flash of darkness caught his eye. For a split second, he swore he could see strange, thin strands of colored light, edging the corners of various people and objects around him. It was... strange. He shut his eyes in bewilderment.

When he opened them, he saw that the stranger stood from his seat now. His gaze was intense, but not threatening, Akechi deducted; but when he tried to avert his gaze, he found that he simply couldn't. The connection couldn't be broken and the confusion quickly turned into aggravation when he felt himself trapped by this intense sensation, demanding his full attention.

Annoyance flashed in Goro’s brooding, reddish-brown eyes. To test his hypothesis, he intensified his gaze once more. The edge of his vision darkened instantly, and then he stood still, observing how the room around him turned dark, almost black; only illuminated by the growing glow of bright blue flames the composed man was marching on.

He was so disconcerting a vision that Goro blinked, expecting him to vanish like the illusion he had to be. He was still making his way over through the tables in long strides. Coming closer. _Dangerously close. _Everything was blue now. Blue walls, blue ground, blue light, blue—

"You smell like mine," Narukami said.

_What? _

A slight tension in his shoulders, Akechi wondered if he had possibly misheard. But then, something peeled his attention away. A kitchen boy had wandered over to serve a plate of fruit pancakes.

"Banana pancakes!" he said, pointing at the plate.

"Thanks." Narukami took it. "They smell pretty good."

"Taste better. Japanese?"

"Uh-huh."

Akechi shook his head as if to clear it. He accepted that there was a certain level of compatibility that his body acknowledged. It was just… physical attraction. And he had never experienced it before to this extent. That was all.

Narukami finished his small talk with the staff across the counter—but nevertheless, both him and Akechi remained completely silent and still in each other’s presence until the gentle, warm voice reached Goro's ears once more. "Have we, uh... met before?" 

"We haven’t," Akechi said reservedly, "I… believe." And yet, he had a strangely nostalgic feeling, but couldn’t explain why. 

"Yeah... that's really strange," Narukami said, but his tone was deadpan and his look so suspiciously blank, Akechi suspected that this odd sensation must have been mutual. "I'm Yu Narukami." Ignoring the sound of footfalls behind him, he stared in Goro’s eyes. "What's your name?"

Warily, Goro returned the look. "It’s Akechi."

"Akechi." He smiled, a warm turn of his lips that wasn't only kind, but confident and welcoming... before his eyes fell on Ren. "Oh. It’s you."

"Remember me?" Ren asked Yu.

"From yesterday, yeah. You two have pretty distinctive faces." The moment the words were out, Yu seemed to regret them already. "Er." He very carefully didn’t look at Goro. "No offense meant."

"None taken," Goro replied. "And you needn’t trouble yourself."

"Anyways. Nice to meet you," Yu smiled. "Let's all get along."

Akechi chose not to respond. He gave a tiny shake of his head as he turned on his heels, and Ren did not miss how Yu’s eyes lingered on Goro as he walked away. Yu seemed deep in thought. Behind them, the laughter and other sounds died out, giving way to a stony silence.

"He’s like us", Yu murmured after a while.

"Yeah," Ren replied. "But... different."

"Yeah." Yu popped a piece of pancake in his mouth, looking away as he did so. Ren guessed that signaled the end of the exchange.

Taking a silent sip of coffee, Ren realized he instantly didn't like the guy. He had no clue why, but something just didn't click.

"What you wan’ order?" The kitchen boy came over to the buffet and stood there, gazing at Ren expectantly through sleepy eyes.

"One... banana pancake, please," Ren said quickly, obliged into making a snap decision.

* * *

Waves crashed under the scorching sun, foam gathering at the edges of the salt water as they swelled in a comforting rhythm onto the beach. The rest of the Phantoms were out jet-skiing. Ren rubbed sunscreen on himself, mesmerized by the constant undulations of the ocean. Goro was lying on his stomach, fully immersed in the crime mystery book he brought. He seemed pretty peaceful. Ren wondered if it had something to do with the fact they hadn't ran into Kasumi once since their arrival.

_"Senpai~, here we go!"_

Sand splashing up as she dove for the ball, the girl with copper-colored twin pigtails watched her teammate jump through the air and strike the ball down on the opposite side of the net.

_"Here I go!"_ An energetic-looking girl kicked the ball kung-fu style, managing to save it last minute. She laughed as she fell in the sand.

A tough-looking guy took over, slamming the ball so hard it disappeared… and bounced right into the ocean. The opposing team nearly collapsed with laughter.

Distracted, Ren watched the rousing game of beach volleyball that had started up near them. He sensed multiple powerful presences there, among them once again the infamous bastard, Yu Narukami. He brought his own group of friends, and while they were decidedly not as magnificent as he was, the power of their friendship provided a big boost to their successful teamwork.

Something about their team’s dynamic seemed profoundly different from the Phantom Thieves… but that wasn’t the only observation Ren had. "He keeps looking your way."

"Which one of them?" Goro said indifferently. "There is more than one interested in me."

_Damn him,_ Ren thought, for fueling his jealousy.

"Would you put some on my shoulders?"

"Sure." Ren moved over under the shade of the beach umbrella while Goro took his shirt off. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his torso, leading up to the perfect shape of Goro's ass through his swim shorts which Ren was most definitely not staring at. 

He carefully applied the cream, slowly rubbed it over Goro's shoulders and made him squirm just a little. Underneath him Goro hummed happily, stretching out his body under his hands.

After a few minutes, Goro fell silent, the two of them only surrounded by the thwack of the ball and shouts of the beach volleyball game. Ren thought Goro might have fallen asleep by the time he pulled his hands away.

"Don’t stop…" Goro moaned silently. Ren smirked a little. "Want a massage?" 

"Yes," Akechi replied instantly in a heavy, sultry voice, pillowing his head in his arms. "You're... well... fairly good at this."

"And you’re spoiled," Ren murmured, pressing his hands firmly into Goro's back, to Goro's absolute pleasure.

"Perhaps... but you like spoiling me." His voice was labored and calm. Relaxed. Good. Ren liked it when his Goro was happy. "Mh. Go lower, Ren."

Ren obeyed, moved his hands lower, rubbing the oily white lotion all over Goro's exposed skin.

"You’re sweet like this," Ren said, "when you’re not being devilish." _Like yesterday._

"You still spoil me when I’m devilish."

"Yeah, 'cause..." Ren whispered close to his ear, "I love you."

He could have sworn Goro flinched at that. Too bad he couldn't see his face right now. A long excruciating second passed as he remained silent.

"I hate you," Goro replied, a little coldly and standoffishly, perhaps— "and... respect you." He paused... then clarified quickly "But I hate you more than I respect you."

Ren's lips tightened, but he said nothing.

The Phantoms returned soon afterward, racing each other wildly over the sand. Ryuji made a controlled dive for the towels and touched down first, with Ann only a second behind. "Fiiirst!" he croaked.

"Argh, I'll get you next time." A lightly winded Ann moved to flop down beside Ren in the sand. "Whew, that was exhausting. Anything cool happen to you guys?"

"Nothing of note," Goro replied, just when a ball struck the sand next to him, well outside the boundaries—causing WHOOPS of amusement from the nearby beach volleyball players. "Nice fail, Yosuke!"

For a few moments, the dude with fawn colored dyed hair stood there staring at the ball from afar, perhaps wondering if it was worth the run to retrieve it. Then he started jogging up the sand.

"Sorry about that!" He quickly picked up the ball, then his eyes got stuck on Ann. "Whoah, hey there good–looking," he blurted out, because drop dead gorgeous is what she was. "Anyone ever told you you're absolutely, like, super, uh, top model kind of beautiful?"

"Huh?" Ann turned around, raising her eyebrows.

"That was hella smooth," muttered Shiho.

"Uh... thanks, Fancy Pants?" Lifting her Diesel shades, Ann laughed at him happily, and to the dude's complete surprise she said: "You're not so bad looking yourself!"

"Huh?" Her positive reaction took the guy off guard, he flushed a bit before grinning up at her confusedly. Somehow, that "worst-ever, sounds-like-a-pick-up-line" conversation starter had actually worked.

"I’m Yosuke. That’s my name. You arrived here yesterday too, right? Where are you from?"

"Tokyo. How about you?"

"Oh, you're big city people. We're from Inaba. So..." He scratched his neck, then summoned up all his courage to ask: "Have you, uh, have a boyfriend?"

A little snort escaped Ann. "Nooo…?"

Emboldened by the flirty challenge in Ann’s raised eyebrow, the dude called Yosuke awkwardly leaned against the pole of the beach umbrella, then said in a cool voice, "Do you want one?"

The pole gave in under his weight, bending sideways which caused him to stumble a little.

Ann was floored for an instant before bursting into laughter. "Oh God, really? That was the worst pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines."

Just in that moment, the rest of his group of friends walked towards them while talking, laughing about something. "What's taking so long, Yosu... Oh!" Copper twin pigtails-girl stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Ren. "Well, well. Isn’t that Mr. frizzy hair from yesterday?"

"You met Yu yesterday, right? Sorry about that..." Energetic kung-fu girl waved at Ren apologetically. "He was just playing around and got a little carried away." She smiled, then nodded toward the volleyball court. "Hey, how about another game? Your team against ours."

"Wait—us, against team Narukami?" Ryuji jumped from the ground, intrigued. "_Hell_ yeah. Count me in!"

"Alright. Who is your team's captain?" a serious, blue-haired girl asked, her gaze already settled on Ren. Something strange inside Ren preened at being recognized as the clear authority of the group.

He wasn't smiling as he stood from the ground. "Let’s go," Ren said, picking his team on the go "Ryuji, Morgana, Akechi."

"I refuse," Akechi replied, irritated. "I'm finished taking orders from you."

"I’ll take that as a yes," Ren deadpanned.

"You could join my team. If you want." Narukami suggested, to which Goro only briefly glanced up from his book. 

Without much fanfare, everyone headed over to the volleyball court to play.

While assuming battle position, Ren’s heart sank a little when Akechi walked over to the opposite side of the net. "What’re you doing?"

"Joining the enemy’s side?" Akechi said matter-of-factly while doing some shoulder warm-ups. "Perhaps it will... spice things up a little."

Ren sighed.

"Ann," he ordered instead. "You're up."

"Prepare for immediate annihilation," Narukami said in a martial-sounding voice, stripping off his t-shirt in one graceful move. His team (including Akechi) chuckled a little at that, at how he wasn’t afraid to act silly.

Despite his stony expression, Ren felt something stir restlessly from within when he met Narukami's gaze. This was just a friendly duel… to see who was the better one. That was all that was happening here. But for Ren’s peace of mind, this bastard needed to get his annoyingly toned stomach the fuck elsewhere.

"Shouldn't we have a strategy meeting beforehand?" Akechi asked his new team.

"Nah, it's fine," Yosuke shrugged. "Let's just rock."

They began with simply volleying back and forth. After a few more volleys, Team Narukami got into a rhythm. Team members figured out how to set up shots for each other, then Akechi managed to smash it into a place where the Phantoms couldn't reach it. 

"Good one, Akechi!" Ann said.

"He's on my team," Narukami reminded her.

"Oh. Whoops," Ann said with a laugh. "Go, us!"

"You can cheer for us if you want, beautiful!" Yosuke winked at her. "Anyways, service!"

Morgana received the serve and sent it back immediately. The ball went flying over the net, Chie managed to hit it with one hand. Akechi gave it an assist from the front row. He leaped up as the ball flew over his head, spiked it—

"Ann, that's yours! Go!" yelled Ryuji.

"Got it!" called Ann as she launched her body through the air, her hands clasped in front of her. The volleyball careened toward her, colliding with her forearms before sailing straight… into the net.

"Ouch! That hurt as hell!" Ann rubbed at her tender, reddened forearm, rolling in the hot sand. Ren threw her a bottle of Dr. Salt ( ¥210, Restores 20 HP to one ally).

Narukami's team was on a roll after that. It was no easy match. Skill-wise, Akechi was a great addition to their opposing team. Twin pig-tails girl cheerfully announced the score, pumping her fist every time her team made a point. "Alright, 15-4! Team Inaba, Go-go-go!" 

"What the hell man! No way we're gonna let them win!" Ryuji threw up a fist.

Ren’s gaze darkened... Now it was getting serious. Rivers In The Desert started playing in his head. Again. This song had a very big _don't mess it up_ vibe, because it only started playing when losing was simply no option anymore. So Ren took a moment to think _very carefully_ about his next move.

He tried to think logically. From what he had seen, their enemies' interpersonal bonds might be stronger than theirs. Though their obvious lack of a clear battle strategy was hurting them, they compensated with smooth teamwork and a lot of hustle.

But that was also their biggest weakness... Other than comradely encouragement, Narukami didn’t provide any proactive leadership. Not in the way Joker always had. Compared to the Inaba guys, the Phantom Thieves felt like an actual, coordinated organisation. Ren had always gone out of his way to plan for infiltration, build up connections to doctors, models, politicians, ex-yakuza members to make himself the "Don't worry, I know a guy" kind of leader. 

Coincidentally, Ren did have connections to a volleyball ace.

"Listen to me." Ren commanded, which was followed by a very precise back and forth of strategic decisions: "Ann, move out. Shizui in. Stay in formation!" (Backing out of Party menu) "I'll command you!" (Changing tactics to Direct Commands) "I'm not done!" (Idle in Skill menu) "Not this!" (Backing out of the Skill menu) "Stick to the plan!" (Backing out of Party menu) "Don't hold back!" (Changing tactics to Full Assault)

"Do it!"

"Alright...!" Initiating an All-Out Attack, Shiho followed his order and set the ball for Ryuji. Ryuji grinned, gave Ren a real-life baton pass—powered up from it, Ren slammed the ball.

Yosuke dove for the ball—but came too late as it whizzed toward the sand.

"YEAH!" It was the Phantom's time to celebrate. Ren remained calm while his team surged to their feet in celebration. "Let's keep going," he demanded without hesitation.

The Phantoms scored point after point after that, managing a comeback. Soon, they had caught up to a score of 19-19. A scowl of annoyance was back on Goro's face, his passive-aggressive remarks targeted mostly at Yosuke (who was responsible for the entirety of their team's fuck-ups).

Narukami seemed thoughtful upon seeing the Phantoms' new maneuver. While changing positions, he exchanged some silent words with Akechi, who listened, then nodded.

"Ready? Volley for serve," Yu said as he shot it up in the air. "Let's go, Akechi."

"Got it!" And just like that, without preparation, anything, Narukami and Akechi launched into a perfect unison-attack. At the end of their improvised showtime, Akechi jumped high and authored a truly prodigious spike that rocketed toward an open area on the other side of the net, just inside the line. 

"YEAH! That’s how you do it! Team Inaba, here we go~!"

"That dance is absolutely horrendous. You know that, right?" Chie asked as she ducked beneath the volleyball net to run for the ball.

"Whatever, this dance is sexy!" Yosuke’s hips wiggled side to side while he pointed his fingers in an attempt to disco dance. "This is seriously going to improve my shirtless beach volleyball game!"

"Great shot," Narukami said to Goro as he held his hand up. 

"Agreed," Akechi said as he gave him a high five, the barest trace of a smirk on his lips. "I’ll take advantage of your compliments for now."

In that exact moment, paradise turned into war zone in front of Ren's eyes.

Clanging chains reverberated loud enough to make his ears throb. While Ren’s face was void of any expression, hell was going on inside of him now. Sealed away in his heart, Arsene was unruly, in fact boisterously roaring and slamming against the prison cell bars.

** "—RELEASE ME!" Chains rattled as Arsene futilely struggled against the restraints again and again, "I demand that you release me... Set me free and LET ME RAVAGE——!"**

"Let’s win this," Ren demanded, startling his team with the sudden harshness in his voice. "Suzui, go!"

"OK...!" Shiho expertly threw the ball up. As it fell, Ren moved into position, took a moment to charge for a kill shot... and then the battle menu was suddenly reduced to just the X ATTACK option and nothing else.

Fully charged, Ren leaped up for a monster spike. When he went up in the air, his eyes found a target... but then moved like he made a decision to take a different aim last minute. Then he SLAMMED the ball hard across the net. 

Microseconds later, it seared its way down at a blistering speed. Chie and Yosuke shrieked and jumped out of its way when the ball plowed into the sand with the force of a rocket. Sand flew up like a dry fountain when it hit right in front of Narukami's feet.

The dust lifted... revealing a very stunned Yu Narukami.

Yosuke leaned down to pick up the deflated ball. The thing had sunk about a foot in the sand.

"Holy crap," he muttered. He ran both hands over his dyed hair. "Hey, you been taking more than that recommended dose of Dr. Salt?"

"You wanna watch it," Chie said. "It can be dangerous."

"You hurt my feelings," Narukami told Ren across the field with a silent, teasing undertone.

"Sorry," Ren said loud as he turned around, adding a quiet "I was aiming for your face".

Feeling an urgent need to cool down, Ren went to throw some cold water in his face after that. He knew he had probably overreacted, had turned the friendly match into something less fun and more competitive. He didn't know what exactly it was that had unleashed during that final shot, but he thought the look on Narukami's face had been worth it. The bastard probably wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a Heat-Riser, Charge and Hassou Tobi combination.

Ren made his way to the beach's public showers... when he realized someone was quickly approaching him from behind.

"Alooooo... HA!!!" 

_Here we go again._ "Hi, Kasumi." Ren said. "What's up?"

"I finally caught you, Senpai," Kasumi called, running over to him. Her pink off shoulder bikini top was not supportive in the slightest, and Ren had to avert his eyes.

"Are you enjoying Hawaii? I still can't believe how beautiful it is here, I'm not ready to ever go back! Me and Futaba-senpai just got released from school activities so I was thinking to try surfing today..." She sounded happy, a bit breathless from the run. "It looks like fun, so... Oh! Uhm. Would you maybe like to try it out with me, Senpai?"

The_ ALOHA! Surf Academy_ brochure in her hand sank down when instead of a response, Ren stepped under the shower and let a bucketload of ice cold water pour over his head. He took that ice bucket challenge without cringing even a little.

"Mh... Senpai?" Kasumi asked carefully, sensing... "Is... something the matter...?"

Water pouring off his face excessively, Ren shook his head gravely. He glanced over to the beach volleyball court. The Phantoms were standing and talking to Narukami now, sharing a drink over friendly post-match socializing. Narukami said something to Akechi, gesticulating. Maybe he was commenting on how _amazingly compatible_ their battle styles were.

"It's fine," Ren sighed. "Just a bit..." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "...mad," he realized.

"Oh." Kasumi followed Ren's gaze. "Is it... because of that Narukami guy?" she wondered absent mindedly. Of course she had been hearing about all this commotion about him. Truth be told, she found it a little exaggerated. Yu Narukami had beautiful eyes, but in her opinion, no one would ever be as handsome as _her_ Senpai.

"Everyone is talking about him, hm? I don't really understand it. I mean... lucky you if you like him so much," she said confusedly. "You can be like him and all you need is a bowl."

Ren's silence deepened. For the first time, he was kind of glad Kasumi always had different opinions than the other former Phantom Thieves.

Kasumi could sense the tension in her Senpai. He didn't seem really in the mood for much talking, right now he didn't even look at her. Suddenly feeling timid, she fell silent too, but held her dumbfounded stares at him. It was unusual to see him like this, and somehow, she wanted to help her Senpai cheer up.

While she racked her brain as to how, her eyes lit up with an idea. She inhaled deeply... then the serious look on Kasumi's face suddenly turned agitated, angry even.

"Senpai is enraged?" With a sudden burst of energy, she was breathing faster, clenching her fists in anger, furiously yelling at Ren now: "I kind of like it but it’s not you! CALM DOWN!"

Surprised by her outburst, several random NPCs were glancing their way when Kasumi, as if to cure him from a status ailment, slapped Ren across the face with the brochure in her hand. "SENPAI," she screamed in a shaky voice: "If you die now, I... I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN MYSELF!"

Her psychotic tsundere yelling made Ren flinch a bit... but then, his usually stoic face did like five different things at once.

A weird tension followed. Kasumi had put so much effort in her impersonation of a furious Akechi that her knees were now shaky with fury. Now, she felt weird. Where had that come from...?

Something in her head had told her that this act could make her Senpai smile, but instead, he just blinked at her in stunned silence. Promptly, she wasn't so sure when or where Akechi-kun had actually acted like this. Or had he ever done so at all?

In an instant, her face flushed red in embarrassment. _Really, brain? Really?_

"Kasumi...?" Senpai asked her carefully after a pause, as if to confirm something.

"Uh... yes?" Kasumi blinked hard, feeling very weird now. "Oh... Uhm, I'm sorry... for slapping you, Senpai. I just thought... uh. I... don't really know where that came from. It was supposed to be funny." She fell quiet.

As he watched her, a question was stuck in Ren's throat, but nothing made it out.

"Uh... ok, I'll..." Kasumi glanced sideways, "I think I'll... go back to my classmates now." _Before I embarrass myself once more._ "I'm glad we bumped into each other. Have a nice rest of the day, Senpai..." 

Ren watched her leave. That had been strange, but at least his status ailment had worn off—Arsene had stopped raging, a once rampant demon now growling softly like a tame candle’s flame.

When he returned to their hideout on the beach, the Phantoms were all gathered around Futaba's laptop. Morgana watched him come back.

"Anything you want to tell us, Ren?" he said with raised eyebrows. "That last volley shot was... a _little_ too strong, you know."

"So what? That was amazing, dude!" Ryuji grinned, attacking Ren's shoulder. "I mean, duh—Ren ain't our leader fo' nuthin’!"

"It seems as though I missed some great conversation," Akechi said coldly as Ren approached and sat beside him.

"You didn't."

"Well, you’re right on time," Akechi said. "Futaba-chan was just about to tell us about this event she is planning."

"That's right. Cut the chit chat, it's strategy meeting time!" Futaba snapped her laptop open in the middle of the picnic blanket. "This little baby leaked on /trv/ this morning."

"What's that?"

They looked closer, staring at the display to see an image of a hand-drawn map of Hawaii. Nearby a cluster of small islands there was a red X mark.

"It's a secret, unnamed island," Futaba announced. "Super secluded, super inaccessible. It belonged to a YouTuber millionaire. Dude died, rumor has it he hid his treasure somewhere on that island."

"A hidden treasure?" There was a curious sparkle in Morgana's eyes. "Wait, like... a _real_ treasure? Gold and diamonds?"

"Holy. Shit. Dude." Ryuji shrank from her laptop. "Is this treasure map fo' real? That sounds like straight outta my pirate manga."

There was a silent sigh next to Ren. "You idiots," Akechi said, "Don't tell me you actually intend to..."

"How about we make an expedition to that island!" Haru was excited, already sold. "Even if there is no treasure—it would still be amazing to find a secret island!"

"_If_ it exists. Anonymous internet platforms are often far from a reliable source of information." Goro said to Futaba who shrugged.

"Meh, it's all true. I confirmed it by hacking the Hawaiian government database this morning. Shuujin class activities were a waste of time anyways." 

"It sounds like a great adventure. Should we try our luck?" Ann asked Ren who drank down his Dr. Salt NEO... then nodded. He was indeed in the mood for some distraction (as well as, admittedly, a bit of danger).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: very soon


	38. Hawaii (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hadn't occurred to Ren until now that his relationship with Akechi might get tested over this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another chapter
> 
> IT = Investigation Team  
PT = Phantom Thieves  
Enjoy :-)

It started the way it usually did: with a dream.

The stadium was shaking when the new champion to the world of gymnastics collected another history-making gold medal. Despite the intensity of the Olympics, Kasumi was buzzing with energy. Before the award ceremony was even over, her attention drifted away, large eyes searching the audience…

When she spotted him, everything else was completely irrelevant. Sparkly gold dangling around her neck, Kasumi hopped off the podium and started running across the stadium. Momentarily, the elegant girl in the glittery leotard released several sounds like a crazed dinosaur.

"WAAAH! Yes! Arrrgh! Waaaaah!"

He was standing there, waiting. It seemed like the longest run ever to reach him. She ran another few steps, then her hands went over her head, her body went spinning into a perfect double-cartwheel-to-flip-combination.

Then, finally, at a full run, she threw herself into his arms, laughing, overwhelmed with relief and happiness. He caught her—his startled sound quickly easing into a chuckle. "I did it, Senpai! I-DID-IT!"

It felt like she was melting because every square inch of her body dissolved into his arms. It was the way he pulled her body against his, the way he ran his fingers through her long ponytail, the way he looked into her eyes that made her whisper, "I love you, Senpai, I love you so, so, so much."

She knew that she had found her prince. It would be a "forever and ever" thing. Just the way it happened in fairy tales.

And then Ren leaned in and kissed her.

When their lips touched, everything went oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds.

Bang.

Kasumi’s veins throbbed and her heart exploded. It was happening. Senpai kissed her, he was finally hers, hers alone. Her fingers gripped his black curly hair, pulling him closer. Their first kiss was the kind that would break open the sky. It stole her heart and breath and life and gave it back.

Between the raising cheers and the stadium-wide playing of their national anthem, she felt how Ren’s tongue slipped inside her mouth, gentle but demanding, and it was like nothing she had ever experienced. She had never wanted anyone like him before. Ever.

They were kissing like crazy. Ren carefully lifted her light body and Kasumi wrapped her legs around his waist and the whole world was watching on live TV but they didn’t care, didn’t care about any of that. Their tongues had fallen madly in love and gotten married and moved to Paris.

Now Kasumi really couldn’t breathe anymore. After she was sure she had made up for all her 17 years of kisslessness, she stuttered dumbly: "S-Senpai, I think if we don’t stop kissing… the world is going to explode."

"Seems like it," Ren whispered back.

"I have to go now," she smiled, face flushed. Ren nodded, let her return to the stage.

Ren watched from the spectator seats how the medalists received bouquets and took photographs. The official host nation sports TV channel interviewed Kasumi, showering her in congratulations, asking her if there was anyone she wanted to give a shout-out to - other than that lucky guy in the audience, that is!?

The question took Kasumi off guard... She tried to think of anyone she could give a shout-out to, but couldn’t think of anyone but Senpai right now. Blushing profusely, she ended up just thanking her supporters instead.

Amidst all the happy faces in the wonderful, glittery, sparkly stadium, Ren was startled out of his ease of mind by a solemn voice next to him. "You loved her dance, hm?"

He turned to study the person next to him. It was a girl who shared a stunning resemblance with Kasumi, but… her long hair was open and disheveled, and her eyes looked tired and worn. No, he instantly knew this wasn’t Kasumi Yoshizawa.

"She’s… beautiful, isn’t she?" Sumire continued, her eyes far away. "Everyone… loves her."

Ren followed her gaze. A pedestal with fan-shaped lighting behind it made Kasumi look like a mermaid in a scallop-shell. She was waving to the crowd, diamonds glinting from every finger, nails perfectly manicured in the same glittery-pink as her leotard.

"She’s…" Ren nodded vaguely. "stunning."

"The most beautiful girl in the world. She’s even more stunning now… with no bad memories weighing her down." Loose strands of red hair fell into her face when Sumire lowered her head. "I’m glad she forgot I ever existed."

Her voice was small and weak in a way that made Ren instinctively feel protective. He shook his head. "You shouldn’t say that about yourself."

She cast a wary eye at him, her eyes filled with pain.

"I wish you’d forget about me too, Senpai," Sumire said, voice cracking with unhappiness. "It's five minutes to midnight. Don’t waste your time… talking to the dead."

Ren’s mind went blank.

Something about the dream encounter left a strong, unsettling feeling inside of his heart: Guilt.

It lingered even as he slowly drifted away, back into wakefulness. He felt that he had never seen someone so unhappy and sad a figure as this young girl in his dream, Sumire Yoshizawa.

Ren awoke silently – feeling hot.

Morning fogginess was fading rapidly when he opened his eyes and found himself looking into reddish-brown eyes. Intense, warm, beautiful reddish-brown eyes.

They spent the first nights in Hawaii getting accustomed to the heat – and a humidity that dampened the bed sheets. Yet he realized belatedly that the very hot, comfortable object he had wrapped himself around was Goro. He’d tucked himself close to Goro as they had slept in their hotel bed, and was now cuddled closer still.

Goro was awake, watching him attentively. For a moment they simply regarded each other. Ren froze when a hand brushed his cheek, barely past his jaw... Feeling a twist of something cold and tight in his belly despite the comfortable warmth he was tangled in.

"Good morning," Goro wished, his voice low and ever-so-slightly rough in a delicious way.

"Yeah," Ren said. "Morning."

"Everything alright?" Goro asked, his expression neutral. "You were… talking in your sleep just now."

Ren’s mouth went dry. He remembered the dream he had… in which he had been with Kasumi.

A hint of irritation crept in Ren’s brow. It had no meaning; these sorts of dreams happened at random and were not worth paying any mind. He wanted to forget about it as soon as possible. It was irritating that it happened at all, but he wasn’t going to let it ruin this moment.

"It’s… nothing." Ren replied, looking up at Goro. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It’s fine."

He leaned his jaw into Goro’s palm comfortably. Goro’s thumb brushed over Ren’s cheek, and… then his hand was moving down and curling around Ren’s shoulder instead, "move. Please." Goro said softly, not impatient or harsh.

As soon as the request sank in fully, Ren pulled back obediently. Goro moved away immediately when he was free, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was shirtless, arms folded above his head, back arched as he stretched his body comfortably.

Ren squirmed a little when he realized that Goro was leaving. He rolled onto his back and grabbed for Goro’s shoulder. "You—What?" He asked blankly. "Getting up already?"

"It’s dawn?" Goro said. He looked at Ren. "You didn't notice? I usually rise with the sun."

"No you don’t," Ren said blankly, to which Goro chuckled.

"I have been for a while. Staying up late and working well past midnight… I suppose I used to be a night owl in the past. But an early morning workout has a lot of benefits for your health. I didn't find it hard to get used to that."

"Right," Ren said. "You’re running with Ryuji?"

"If he isn’t late, that is. I won’t be waiting for him to show up."

Reluctant to let him go just yet, Ren slid a hand over Goro’s nearer shoulder, then leaned over to kiss it with a soft sound, a loving brush of his lips.

"So," Goro said after a pause, turning towards him, "you… usually rise with the sun too, don’t you?" he teased, his fingers trailing lightly over Ren’s hand.

Ren was giving him a confused look, but it faded when Goro’s fingers stroked teasingly down over the slight definition of his stomach muscles, towards the top of his pants under the thin, worn blanket - and the, uh, rise under it –

"Oh." Ren realized, kind of lost for a moment before his face slowly broke into a smile. They both had to laugh a little. Goro’s chuckle was... dangerously adorable. He calmed after a moment, looking warmly at Ren with amusement and... maybe a bit of fondness.

"I’ll be going now." Goro tentatively brushed Ren’s cheek again before pulling away. "I’ll be back in time for today’s… little island adventure."

The bed shifted with a quiet rustle. Ren bit the inside of his cheek when the weight next to him disappeared.

Staring at Goro’s back, there was still this dull, heavy sensation lingering in his stomach. Ren opened his mouth once more, hesitated, then told him firmly: "I love you. Goro."

Half-heartedly, Goro slowed to a halt.

"I mean it," Ren said, oddly serious.

Goro waited…

…then, when nothing else came, he opened his arms deliberately in a Here-I-am motion.

"So what?" he asked as he turned, looking about expectantly, as if this information was, at this point, quite redundant and superfluous in nature.

Ren watched him with a silent sigh.

"It's just three words, Goro, you cou..." He abandoned that complaint and lay back down on the pillow.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." Ren said. "Enjoy your run." _If you can enjoy something this early._

He heard Goro leave. Definitely not an early riser, Ren decided to catch a few more winks. Hopefully dreamless ones.

***

Breakfast buffet was a carbo-heaven of fluffy golden pancakes, cinnamon buns and two-inch-thick waffles. An hour later, the former Phantom Thieves were off to their very last treasure hunt.

Futaba was studying the map, working out which way to go. "How long will it take?" Goro asked her.

Since they were going to hike in super hot temps, they had kept the clothing to a minimum. Ren couldn't help but notice how scandalously short Goro's pair of athletic shorts were, fully exposing his gorgeous, shapely legs to his view. Ren might be going to collapse.

"Just around. It won't be long."

"Half an hour?"

"An hour." Futaba moved her laptop for him to see, changing to display a closer look on the area. "We’ve got a forest, a little bit of ocean and a jungle to cover."

"Ya think there’ll be some kinda traps or dangers?" Ryuji said, "I mean, there’s wild animals in the jungle, drift sand—"

"I’m fully expecting to see dinosaurs roaming freely." Futaba declared.

"We’ll just have to sneak in and take the treasure. This should be no problem." Haru eagerly adjusted her backpack.

"Feels weirdly nostalgic." Morgana squinted his eyes.

"Let’s go," Ren said, waving at the others to follow him. Ren had been to Pyramids and Space Stations before, but never on a real deserted island - and he felt he ought to explore.

At first they had to hike towards the ocean, far off the tourist trails. The first two or three hundred meters from their starting point were the hardest. The spaces between the palm trees were covered in a strange rambling bush with tiny leaves that sliced like razors, and the only way past them was to push through. The palms soon became less common than another kind of tree — trees like rusted, ivy-choked space rockets, with ten-foot roots that fanned from the trunk like stabilizer fins.

Ann and Ryuji spent most of the time complaining about the bothersome vegetation while Futaba’s only contribution to the conversation was a steady stream of _Crap! Crap! Crap!._

After an exhausting one-hour hike, more sunlight came through the canopy. The wind brought a hint of gusty air and seaweed, which meant the seaside was near.

"Hold up! I’m sensing a strong presence nearby." Futaba suddenly recoiled. "There are definitely some final boss vibes ahead."

"Whadda you mean ‘sensing’?" asked Ryuji.

"Does that mean… we should go back?" Ann asked confusedly.

"Nah. It’s fine," the bespectacled redhead assured while climbing onto Ren’s shoulders. "Whatever it is: Ren will handle it. Ren, I’ll support you from the air."

Ren nodded, tugging at his… right, he wasn’t wearing any gloves right now.

‘Support you from the air’ would usually mean that Futaba would retreat into her UFO persona now, just floating over their heads as the Thieves would explore the Palace with her guidance. Right now it meant that Ren was going to give her a piggy-back ride for most of the time.

"Man Futaba, where’s your stamina? Are you really going to let this guy carry you for the rest of the trip again?" Morgana sighed.

"I’ve enough stamina to walk the distance between my bed and fridge," Futaba replied. "That’s all I need."

"Fo’ real?"

"For realsies. Where do people even go when they leave their houses so often?"

"To have a picnic at the park?" Haru suggested. "Or to go biking, fishing, skiing…"

"Those are all outdoor activities. None of which excite me."

Soon after they found themselves at the bottom of a particularly steep stretch of slope. It was a sharply-broken volcanic rock forming two bands of cliffs. They virtually had to climb it, pulling themselves up on the tough fern stems to keep them from slipping down on the mud and dead leaves. Futaba had some serious troubles getting up there, but with Ren’s help she somehow made it.

Akechi was the fastest climber and first to get to the top. "The vegetation thins out here, we should reach the coast any minute." he said, disappeared over the ridge, then reappeared few seconds later.

The others were still struggling their way up the cliff. Goro smiled down at Ren who was climbing below, reaffirming his role as leader in staying back to help the others. "What’s taking so long?"

"Easy for you to say," Ren called up to him. "We don't have your long sexy cyclist legs."

"A little exercise won’t kill you," Goro teased back sweetly. "Especially after that mammoth burger you wolfed down this morning, Ren."

"Lies… Blatant lies! Exercise totally can kill you," Futaba wheezed out, awkwardly climbing below Ryuji on wobbly feet. "Especially if your blood sugar is way-high and your insulin too low. You know what? I’ll just... sit down here and wait. You guys get the treasure."

"Futaba, isn’t it you who suggested this _outdoor_ trip in the first place?" Ann sighed, to which Futaba shrieked "That was before I knew we were going to play this on MERCILESS MODE"

Goro left them to their fate when the discussion became too foolhardy for him, already walking ahead to investigate the next area. He glanced down at his phone’s GPS…

Startled, he froze with a cold rush of surprise, noticing the bright blue flash beneath the palms too late.

"Oh**—**"

_There it was again._ The powerful, tingling sensation in his chest, hard enough to nearly knock him off his feet.

Dimly Akechi was aware of a few things – the man he’d run into was bigger than him, more muscular, and heavenly blue in a world of darkness. He felt his hackles rise instantly at how close the other man was. It was… disarming. His breath got stuck in his throat.

His gaze locked with his. Surprise, then suddenly, recognition crossed those grey-colored eyes.

"Hello there..."

Yu was smiling at him, and Goro hated how his heart lightened at the sight. Seconds ticked by with Akechi standing there. He was stunned in place, senses completely aflame until...

**"——FO’ REAL?"**

The tight line of Goro’s mouth relaxed instantly when the quietness of the moment was irreparably broken by the arrival of Ryuji. "No way in HELL man - you guys are here TOO?"

"Oh – look! Isn’t that the Tokyo guys?" Narukami’s bunch of friends, all gathered near the shore they had now reached, turned at the sound of loud voices.

"What in the HELL?" Ryuji was hella creeped out while Yu just stayed calm and continued to inspect Akechi. "What the eff are you guys doing here?"

"We didn't expect to meet anyone else out here either." Narukami admitted.

"Huh? Wait… don’t tell me…" Ann asked when they all had reunited once more. "You guys are out treasure hunting too?"

"Yeah! We heard that there's a secret island and came to investigate. We’re the Investigation Team, right?" Yosuke replied. "So, we gotta train our investigative thinking!"

"I... thought we were gonna take a break from ‘thinking’, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said, scratching his head. "Isn't that why we booked this vacation? Cuz I’m kinda outta steam after all this school stuff."

"Anyways," Morgana said, "I know it's a bit late, but we haven’t introduced ourselves."

"Yeah right, time for introductions - this is Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa…"

On the sidelines, Akechi squeezed his eyes shut, still shaking off the fog. He just stared at Narukami in slight incredulity.

The blue flash he’d seen earlier had been Narukami’s baby blue polo shirt, open at the collar – Goro hated how good he managed to look in it. Ren wouldn't be able to pull it off as smoothly. He had to admit that Yu looked decent, attractive even; as if he’d just stepped out of a UNIQLO summer commercial.

Some introductions were made, but the names came in a blur to Akechi because he didn't care about that shit. There was, however, one name that stood out.

"Naoto Shirogane?" Goro interrupted his own thoughts. "You wouldn’t happen to be the original ‘Detective Prince’?"

And there she was, right in front of him. She had short blue hair and a more feminine appearance than expected.

"I am Shirogane Naoto, yes." she said, looking at him expectantly.

Akechi had completely abandoned his Detective Prince persona, no longer caring what others thought of him. But perhaps this trip was going to be more interesting than expected.

"I assume you’re the brains of the team then. How about a little game?" Goro gave her an inquisitive look. "Shall we say whichever team finds the treasure first, wins."

Naoto looked at him with minor surprise. "This is not a game for me."

"We’re headed for the same goal." said Narukami, smoothly calming the sudden competitive atmosphere. "Let’s all work together."

"That sounds lovely. Nothing builds friendship like an adventure on the brink of death!" Haru said agreeably.

"So that's it?" Ann squinted against the sun towards the small island, mysterious and compelling in the distance.

From where they stood, they.could only see a continuous jungle-topped coastline, but could never guess what lay beyond. "So, uh… How are we all going to get there?"

They all stared out at sea. A long stretch of blue separated them from their goal.

***

"Maybe we could swim the rest of the way?" Haru suggested.

It seemed like quite a long swim. It was difficult to judge distances over water, but Ren would say one and a half miles. Mainly it just looked like a long ass swim. His instincts told him it was a bad idea. Maybe it was his inner cat, not trusting the water.

"Let’s think this over," Goro said to Ren, in a nice tone. "We shouldn’t get ourselves killed after all."

"What about that thing?" asked Morgana, spotting a deserted boat tied up to the shore.

A minute later both teams stood in shallow water, inspecting the abandoned motor boat. All they had to do was put the button to the "on" position, pull on the rip cord, then the motor was running smoothly.

"So you want to just steal it?" Naoto said, baffled.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" Ryuji blinked at her abundantly. "I mean, it’s more like… borrowing, right?"

"It is a crime to take an abandoned vessel without first getting title to it," Naoto informed him, no fun allowed. "Doing so is considered theft. We can’t do that."

A short silence followed…

…before the conflict exploded.

Upon being confronted with the very first obstacle, a very energetic discourse escalated between the former Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves.

"Listen up… If I gotta choose between getting eaten by a shark and stealing a ship, I sure as hell am on that ship," yelled Futaba into the wild back and forth.

"But it’s unfair if one team gets the boat and gets to the island first," Rise claimed. "Either we all swim, ooor we all take the boat at the same time."

"But we’re too many people. We’d reach maximum capacity!" Morgana threw in.

"DOES THAT MEAN WE’RE STUCK HERE FOREVER?" Teddie squealed in his usual over-energized way.

"This is going to take a while," Ren sighed, to which Goro nodded next to him, "Blessed are the dumbfucks."

It went on, the arguments quickly losing substance as they were wasting precious time while the sun rose in the sky.

Yosuke, who had been casting Ann dreamy looks for a while now, was still roaming his head as to how to get her attention, finally ending the discussion by taking action.

"You guys know what? It’s hot as hell. Time for a refreshment!" No sooner said than done Yosuke stripped off his shirt and walked into the water, showing off his brand new Junes originals™ swimming trunks.

"I’ll join you," Narukami shrugged, following Yosuke like a loyal dog.

"Then we’ll all swim together?" suggested Yukiko, looking at her friend Chie who was already doing some warm-ups, "Okay. Time to train those glute muscles!"

"Or how about you train your brain muscle instead?" Goro looked rather in disbelief at their sudden irrational decision making process. "There’s no saying whether you’ll make it to the…"

But his voice was drowned out by the energetic squeals of Rise dragging Naoto with her into the water. "YEEEY, let’s go~! Don’t fall behind!"

The late morning sun was playing tricks in the disturbed sea as the cheerful group threw themselves into the waves, leaving the indecisive Phantom Thieves behind.

"Wow…" Ann blinked, still bewildered but approving. "They really stick together, huh? Do you think they, uh... can do it?"

"I mean _I_ could do it," Ryuji said, sounding as if to reassure himself.

"You guys…" Morgana announced seriously, "If they can do it, we can too."

Goro seemed to read his mind when his eyes met Ren’s. "We can’t lose to them," Ren said.

Goro sighed without concern, for he knew if Ren suggested it, he did it supposing it to be right.

So they all went for a swim, Futaba hanging on Ren's shoulders and floating behind him.

The swim passed in three stages. The first was full of confidence, everyone chatting as they found a kicking rhythm, and Chie and Yosuke making jokes about sharks and piranhas.

Then, as everyone’s legs began to ache and the water no longer felt cold enough to cool them down, they stopped talking. Strangely, Hawaii seemed miles behind them, but the secret island still appeared as distant as it had an hour ago.

Then suddenly, jokes about sharks turned into fear, and soon they all started to doubt that they had the strength to finish the swim. They were about halfway between the two points. Not being able to finish the swim would mean dying. Teddie, Rise and Futaba were now very loudly crying over the fact that they were too cute to die.

"Ahh—HELP! I’m feeling something… some weird tentacles… AROUND MY LEGS!" Yosuke choked out.

"That’s just my hair," Yukiko said. "Sorry."

"Urgh. This is torture. Whose dumb idea was this anyways?" Chie gasped.

"Sort of mine, I guess," Yosuke gulped out a mouthful of water, "but you guys should have stopped me!"

"Can you two shut up? The more I hear from you both the more I want to slay your throats," Goro told Yosuke and Chie, his voice surprisingly level if a little strained.

Everyone sighed. Yosuke told Akechi to get a haircut.

If Ren was worried or exhausted, he did nothing to show it. They'd put themselves into the situation. All they could do was deal with it.

Ren had carefully made sure the Phantoms would stick together over most of the swim, but when they finally saw driftwood floating ahead, and realized they were nearly there, he sped up with a last reserve of energy, then collapsed on the sand and didn't move again for a long while.

"Jeez, my legs ache like crazy. I thought I was going to die." Ann was lying face down, pressing the side of her face into the wet sand.

"Yeah… let’s make our own decisions from now on," Morgana groaned, trying to sit up again.

Down by the sea Akechi splashed out of the water, wet hair and clothes sticking to his skin. A strand of seaweed was caught in his hair, a single green dreadlock.

"What an idiotic bunch," Goro hissed under his breath as he flopped beside Ren. "They're irresponsible just like the Phantom Thieves, but theirs might be the dumbest team I've ever seen. They picked the worst option available... without even bothering to question it!"

Ren’s gasps became sighs as the aching drained from his muscles. He was too exhausted to agree.

***

There was no use in sticking around, so both Phantoms and Investigation Team proceeded very soon. Since they were headed for the same goal, sticking together from now on was a unanimous decision but a weird tension remained between the two sides after the near-death experience.

Futaba's laptop was thankfully waterproof. According to her map, the treasure was on a beach on the other side of the island. At first, they walked along the beach, hoping to circle the coast, but the sand soon turned to jagged rocks, which turned to impassable cliffs and gorges.

They were left with no choice but to try inland and picked their way into the jungle.

It was like being in a greenhouse, very warm and very humid. Very humid. And did I mention the humidity? It dripped on their necks, flattened their hair, stuck to their T-shirts, to their chests.

Neither of them had ever been to a jungle, they were vaguely disappointed by reality. In many ways it felt like they were walking through a normal forest, they had just shrunk to a tenth of their normal size. The only one who was absolutely enchanted by their surroundings was Haru.

"These are called glow in the dark mushrooms," Haru identified some exotic plants on their way. "It might sound like the opening to a trippy fairy tale, but these mushrooms glow at night in tropical jungles across the globe."

"Whoah. That’s interesting," Chie replied. "Sounds like we're going to learn a lot of new things about growing plants, doesn't it?"

"Uh… What's so sexy about growing plants?" Yosuke inquired.

"Oh! A lot, when it comes to mushrooms," Yukiko said. "Did you know that, unlike we humans who only have two, mushrooms contain over 36,000 sexes, all of which can mate with each other?"

"Really? I didn't know that," said Teddie, interested. "Did you, Kanji?"

"’Course not. How would I know about such things?"

Haru chuckled. "With all those thousands of sexes, there surely is no worrying about civil rights for same-sex mushroom marriages!"

"There might be a fungus among us," Narukami said mysteriously.

Everyone laughed at the silly turn of the conversation. It didn't die down until a whole minute or so. The ice was broken.

Both groups started mingling with each other during the next few hours. Ryuji was constantly yelling about every slightest inconvenience, to which Kanji said: "Finally someone speaks my language!".

Ren saved Futaba who got stuck in drift sand, consequently having to sacrifice one of her shoes.

Occasionally they were stopped by a dense spray of bamboo, but thanks to Akechi's and Naoto’s combined deduction skills they soon found an animal track or a path cleared by a fallen branch.

At one point Yosuke didn’t come back from taking a piss and his team discussed if it was worth going back to save him.

Without a sea breeze and cool water, and stuck in the greenhouse forest, the heat soon was incredible. Ren’s whole body was greasy and prickling with sweat by the time they finally reached a waterfall.

"We’re almost there now," said Goro. "We should make sure we’re prepared for anything."

"About damn time," muttered Kanji, a little too loudly.

"Are you guys hungry?" Chie said as she walked towards them, her backpack clanging with every step. She was carrying cooking supplies. Yosuke eyed her with a horrified look. "We brought a portable cooker and we could…"

"Oh, how about a cross-team cooking collaboration? Our Ren really is a fantastic cook!" Haru suggested. Yosuke exhaled a relieved sigh.

They found a clearing close-by and all sat down to take a cooling break from the oppressive heat. Friendly conversations were still going, Ren and the IT girls were busy starting to prepare some food. Narukami suddenly looked around. "Where's Akechi?"

"Went ahead." Morgana shrugged. "Maybe to check how to proceed later."

"Isn't he eating with us?"

"He’s always like this. A hardass," Ann waved a hand. "Can't be bothered, you know?"

"Those big city kids are all the same," Kanji shook his head. "They keep to themselves and mind their own business, but no one’s going out of their way to headbutt me for existing."

"That Akechi guy's hairstyle is terrible though," Yosuke said. "I don't care if it's hip in Tokyo to look like a lady, he urgently needs to go see a barber."

"Hmm," said Narukami, slowly walking off. "I’ll go look for him."

***

He found Goro kneeling at the waterfall, alone, currently refilling his water bottle. Yu took a deep breath as he watched him for a moment, because this... would require quite a bit of **Courage**.

From the first time he’d seen him, he couldn’t forget his face. This wasn't just a casual intuition and vaguely noticing. This was an urge that consumed the space, filled his head. There was only one thought, someone was here, needing him.

Without Nanako around, Yu’s big bro instincts just kicked in hard when faced with a lonesome Justice arcana.

Eventually, he cleared his throat. "Hey there, Akechi-kun." Sharp, reddish eyes were watching attentively as he approached to freshen up his face with water, some of it getting on his hair.

"Freezing cold," Yu said, surprised.

"Well, this is suspicious." Akechi stated. "Is this supposed to be a surprise attack on me?"

"Something like that." Yu shook his hair dry, some droplets falling onto Goro as he sat beside him without asking if it was okay. Which it was.

Yu hummed comfortably, then smiled at Goro, giving off an aura of likability and honesty. Much as Goro hated admitting to himself, something about this guy made his heart beat faster.

"You noticed, right?" Yu asked, all charm and ease as always. "The insane amount of attraction between us."

Now that was… uncalled for. Goro looked at the other, pursed his lips and set his jaw like it was taking a great effort to master himself.

Undetermined how to react his first instinct was to voice a casual death threat, but the look in Yu’s eyes stopped him from—

"Nh—_Argh_. Shit!" Goro swore under his breath when he overfilled his bottle, which Yu politely pretended not to hear. Water splashed over the sides and on Goro's shirt. Goddammit. He usually wasn’t clumsy like this.

"I don't know what it is. I cannot explain it," Goro huffed out restlessly, because there was no point in wasting time denying it anyways. "But I suppose it has something to do with you."

"Hey," Narukami tilted his head to the side slightly, "wanna make out?"

"You... w-what?" Akechi frowned, baffled and annoyed and unable to think of anything better to say.

"Just kidding. Actually… I need to ask you something," Yu said quickly, then got straight to the point. "The problem is that our bond is not strong enough yet. I would say that out of 10, our bond is currently at rank 1. I need to spend more time with you so we can rank up." He gesticulated. "Would you want to try it? It’s okay if you don’t want to."

His words hung in the air for a moment. Goro turned his head slowly to eye him, expression rather neutral.

Yu knew the proposal sounded… strange, to say the least, but something told him that if someone would be able to understand, it would be Akechi.

"To put it into understandable words," Goro rephrased warily. "You want to form a connection with me… in order to get the information you need."

"Uh…" Yu scratched his cheek in thought. That sounded a little… cold. Businesslike. "Something like that. Although I’d rather call it…" He looked at Goro, "I want to be your friend."

"My friend," Goro repeated, looking very much as if his words were causing a headache.

"What is this about, anyway?" Goro sighed after a pause, drank his water, then leaned his head against the rock behind him. "You've got a dozen little friends latching to your heels like pathetic dogs. Why waste your time with me? Am I that interesting?"

"It's your long, healthy, beautiful hair," Yu admitted jokingly.

Goro looked at him eyes half-liddely, a small self-assured smirk briefly playing around his lips. "Really now."

"Yeah." Yu sighed tragically. "Can't get used to that super trendy big-city-boy haircut though..."

"Marvel at perfection, for it’s fleeting." Akechi casually tossed his hair back. He stared back into the waterfall, then voiced a suspicion. "Those other friends of yours…"

"Yeah. It’s the same." Yu explained. "Connecting with different personalities… it’s necessary for me to get stronger." He shrugged. "I know it sounds strange, but it’s a power I have."

"No, I… understand. Actually, it explains a lot." Goro’s voice was unfriendly. "I was wondering why you spend time with them."

Yu smiled airily, leaning back comfortably on his arms. "They’re a wild bunch…"

"…of completely useless idiots." Akechi said, then scoffed. "It's… I mean it like…"

He couldn't finish; lying to Narukami was surprisingly hard.

"Speak your mind," Yu allowed. "I’m curious."

"You want me to be honest? Fine." Goro sighed. "They’re a waste of time. At first, I suspected you subconsciously feel guilty about your over-privileged talents. Do you purposely sentence yourself to their company as a form of self-flagellation? That blond one in particular is…"

Goro shook his head in silent awe at this stupid-ass friend of his.

"He has no talents, no value as a team member whatsoever, other than being the butt of every joke."

Despite his rash honesty, Narukami chuckled. "Hahaha. Yeah. He’s a funny one that Teddie."

"That being said… I suppose they aren’t as aware as I am now of your little manipulative trick to strengthen your own power?" Goro assumed. "It makes me believe all your relationships are based on lies… truly makes me question that little ‘friendship’ theme of yours."

Yu blinked, surprise entering his face.

He hadn’t expected how quickly Akechi would grasp, expose, and completely dismantle the nature of the Wild Card.

However, it was also a… very different way of seeing things. Yu’s Velvet Room attendant had taught him that each bond had to be mutual and sincere. Or was that not true? Confusion entered his mind.

_Why the heck was this Akechi guy so clever? _

"Hmm." Yu replied, still stupidly dazed. "Never thought about it that way. I guess… I gained strength just by doing what I’d naturally do, in spending time with my friends." He shrugged, now sounding a bit more sure of himself. "Yeah, that."

Goro seemed to consider his words carefully.

As he watched him, Yu could tell there was a lot of inner conflict looming over Akechi. He realized it reminded him of someone he had met before, yet Akechi’s struggle felt much more... reluctant than Adachi’s. Adachi had been fully engrossed in his asshole-ness even after his defeat. Akechi seemed considerably more sentimental. Maybe even considered changing his views.

"But what do I know?" Yu said, exhaling slowly, and Goro looked up to see if he was talking to him.

"Well… this has been insightful," Goro said, and sounded like he meant it. He got up from the ground, gesturing towards the others. "I’ll consider your offer. For now… let’s not slow the others down."

"OK." Narukami was pleased. He did feel that he understood him a little better now.

_>Your relationship with Akechi has intensified..._

_>...you think...? Maybe?... Yeah, you're pretty sure._

"Oh wait. One more thing."

He held Goro back by his arm, startling him visibly when he leaned in close with another return of his silver gaze. "If we max out our bond before the return flight," Yu warned, "there’s a big possibility of you falling in love with me."

He had said it so dead serious that it came off guard. Akechi just pursed his lips together in return, feeling yet another flash of annoyance.

This guy was either incredibly stupid or incredibly good at playing stupid.

When they got back to the others, they found Ren crouched over a little Calor gas camping stove, staring up at them darkly like a cat on the prowl. An ominous air of menace was gathering around him, as well as several piles of instant noodle wrappers.

"Did you find anything interesting on your walk?" Rise asked Goro, cutting open one of the yellow packs with a penknife.

"Nothing in particular. I stuck to the area mainly." Goro sat beside Ren. Even if exhausted by heat, he remained elegant. "What's on the menu? I'm starving."

"You may have bacon, beef, or… chocolate." said Ren, hooking a noodle from the boiling water with his penknife. It hung limply on the blade. "OK. We can eat now."

"I wouldn’t mind chocolate," Goro told him. "You have it?"

"Sure." Ren opened his backpack and gave Goro three bars. The ones closest to the top had melted and remolded themselves around the shape of his water bottle, but the foil hadn't split.

"Are you joking?" Goro complained but collected them anyways. "Don't you have anything else?"

"You sure are an ass," Yosuke couldn't help but tell Goro. "Didn't your mother teach you how to say 'thank you'?"

"His mother is dead," Ann told him sharply.

"Oh," Yosuke said, looking very embarrassed. "Sorry." Chie's elbow sank down in Yosuke's side.

"It's fine. Dead mothers are rather rare these days," Goro said, completely aloof. "I suppose they do lend a fashionable air of tragedy."

"But he's still an ass," Yosuke whispered to Chie who nodded gravely, unaware that Goro had overheard.

Akechi chose not to respond, at least not aloud. He did, however make himself a promise. There were likely no spiders and snakes in Yosuke and Chie's backpacks, but Akechi would resolve to remedy that as soon as possible.

A rich aroma of food was floating around when everyone lined up to eagerly grab their lunch. The jungle around them was teeming with animals and insects, a concert of humming, thrumming, buzzing and chirping.

"By the way," Ryuji addressed Yu’s team while eagerly slurping his instant ramen, "You call yourselves the ‘Investigation Team’? So what’s that all about?"

"During high school years we solved the mystery of a string of odd murders," Naoto revealed.

"For real?"

"We could explain our methods to you, but I doubt that you’d believe us. It's... unique, in a way."

This response from his predecessor peaked up Akechi’s interest. "Unique as in… supernatural?"

His question caught her off guard and made the group give him implausible looks.

"By the way, given that you’re from a rural area," Akechi continued, suddenly intrigued. "I’m not sure whether you, by any chance, heard of the Phantom Thieves?"

Yu stopped eating, wondering if he should tell Akechi about this specific black-haired someone he was pretty sure _was_ the Phantom Thief, and how he spent a good three hours in the hotel's internet café last night, trying to gather any information he could online. He decided to stay quiet for now.

"Um… yeah?" Kanji replied over his beef bowl. "We’re not from the moon, man. They were kind of a big deal for some time."

"They were pretty cool," said Yosuke. "Changing hearts, punishing criminals… kinda like real life Avengers."

"Except the Avengers didn’t go around breaking into establishments and stealing crucial information." Naoto said.

"Well… yeah," Yosuke said, deflating just a little.

"They had their reasons," was all Ren said, maybe a bit more grim than necessary.

"I would need to know the exact method of ‘changing hearts’." Naoto’s expression was firm. "Their goals might have been noble - it doesn’t change the fact that what they did was against the law."

"I’m sure they had good intentions," Haru countered carefully. "They wanted to bring about justice."

"Then they’re like us." Yu sat down to a meal of bacon over noodles. "It's just the methods at play that might be different."

"Well said," Goro told Yu.

Yu let their eyes meet, giving Goro a playful wink in return for the compliment.

Akechi didn’t react, just walked off to find a place to sit farther from the group.

All that magnificence walking by distracted Yu as he took a bite of bacon, his eyes darting down Akechi's back side just long enough to give him a view of heaven...

…before a sneaky cat appeared beside him and swiftly stole his bacon.

"Hey," Yu protested, gently pushing the cat away. "That’s not for you."

With the stolen food in his mouth, Ren kept his predatory gaze fixed on Yu. Then he dropped his bacon in his own food bowl, fully claiming it by nibbling at it comfortably. Talk about rude.

"So that’s how it’s gonna be." Yu sighed in a bored-sounding complaint. He looked down at his bacon-less noodles.

"You two sure are fighting like cats and dogs," Morgana commented with raised eyebrows.

"Meowww! Woof!" Teddie said, which was followed by collective amused laughter.

Ren didn’t react, even though he agreed - in his opinion Narukami did smell and look like a wet dog. Unfortunately Goro had always been more of a dog person.

***

Everyone was fully energized after eating Ren’s delicious lunch, even Futaba was walking on her own feet again. Ren and Yu were now walking ahead, guiding the others while not exchanging a word.

While everyone else seemed to have instantly taken a liking to the other team’s leader, Narukami, a strange tension remained between him and Ren. Not between him and Akechi, of course (which was part of the problem).

For the entirety of the trip, Akechi had become a center of gravity for Narukami. He always stood close to him, even if neither was saying anything. Yu repeatedly initiated conversations with Goro, asking for his opinion in difficult situations. Less subtle, even when talking with someone else, Yu’s eyes would settle back on Goro.

Against his will, Ren caught himself in moments of jealousy—Most prominently, he noticed how Goro was more likely to smile when talking to Narukami, more likely to laugh at his jokes. Ren was by no means a hostile person, but he found there was absolutely no reason to trust Narukami until he had vetted him for himself.

Yu suddenly stopped walking, his arms outstretched, like he was trying to steady himself, holding an arm in front of Ren.

It was the height of a four-storey building — the kind of height Ren would usually only stand upright near in the Metaverse. To gauge the drop Ren carefully stepped to the cliff edge, making sure his sense of balance wouldn’t desert him and make him lunge forward to his death.

On either side the cliff continued, eventually curving around into the sea, then, unbroken, rejoining the land on the far side. It was as if a giant circle had been cut out of the island to enclose the treasure behind a wall of nothing.

The falls dropped into a pool from which a waterfall and quick-flowing stream ran into the trees. Getting down would be near impossible. The drop was too sheer and too far to consider climbing.

Yu whistled. "What do you think?" he asked Ren, staring down the cliff edge.

"What do you think?" Ren replied, not ready yet to let control pass from his hands.

Yu hummed. "So near and so far."

"So near and yet so far. That's about it." Akechi corrected when he approached them, sounding irritated. "Well, are we sure that this is the right spot? Ren, you might have taken a wrong turn."

"Really? That’s a surprise," Rise called from the back. "How do big city kids get lost so easily~?"

Ren ignored her and wanted to reply to Akechi but for some reason, all of his 3 answer options involved being rude to him, ignoring him, or to tell him to stop making suggestions. So he decided not to say anything at all.

The rest of their teams followed up, all of them gasping as they all stared over the gorge towards the seaward rock-face. Considering the insurmountable obstacle.

"I suggest we walk around there," Naoto suggested. "It may be easier to climb."

"It would be a waste of time." said Goro. "It's higher than here. You can see where the land rises."

"Maybe we can jump down this waterfall?" Rise suggested.

"But will we be able to clear the rocks?" Ann doubted.

"Maybe we could make a… rope out of some creepers?" Chie thought out aloud.

"Or, uh... maybe we could build a hang glider and a giant staircase?" said Teddie.

"What? That’s never going to work!" Morgana told him, slightly bewildered.

"There's no way to the other side." said Naoto after a while of consideration. "Let's call it a day and go back now."

"After we've come so far?" Futaba said, voice a little more quiet than usual.

"That really sucks, man." Ryuji sighed.

"Just let our leaders decide," Goro interrupted the pointless discussion.

Water thundered from a clifftop to a pool. A moment of careful consideration.

"Let’s go back," Narukami decided, and Ren, simultaneously: "Let’s think this over."

A tense silence followed.

Then, very slowly, Narukami smiled at Ren, the first time he had done so all day.

"Well, Captain Curls?" Narukami said with ominous calm. "How are we going to get to the other side?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ren said with a hint of coldness.

"Because you can have an opinion too."

"I have an opinion."

"Okay… so let's hear it."

"Yeah?" Ren growled, his voice turning to gravel when he suddenly gave Yu a violent shove in the chest that sent him staggering, away from the danger zone.

"Yeah. Let’s do it." Without hesitation, Yu responded with a rough shove of his own.

The fight was on - there was sudden and ferocious jostling, scuffling, a few fists flying—

"HeyheyHEYHEY — partner, what on Earth are you doing?" Yosuke jumped between them to intervene, pulling the two leaders apart.

"What the… Calm down!" Alarmed, Morgana jumped to Ren’s side, pulling him away. "Let’s not fight, you guys. That won’t get us anywhere."

Everyone was too stunned to say anything for a moment. Through a veil of red, Ren hardly noticed Goro standing behind Yu’s shoulder, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

Ren’s eyes drifted close and the harsh grip he had on Narukami's shirt loosened into something more natural. He was surprised as well; it had escalated as abruptly as two magnets turn negative to negative.

The heat of the clash had passed after they got pulled apart, both leaders still looking slightly more tense than usual.

"Listen up," Morgana said seriously to everyone. "We’re all exhausted by the heat. Don’t let it get to your head. Let’s all take a break and sort our thoughts."

"Good point." Ren stepped back, mildly surprised by the anger in his voice.

Ren sat down by the cliff edge, the other Thieves following his example. For some reason, ITs and PTs split up during that break, everyone sitting down with their respective team mates. The fact that Goro walked over to sit with the Phantoms cheered Ren up a bit - lately it was not a matter of course that Goro considered himself one of them.

Ren rubbed his eyes. The adrenaline that had kept him going through the adventure had faded and now he was exhausted. He felt like he was trying to clear an entire Palace in just a day. He also recognized a fidgety feeling in his hands, an unfamiliar, petulant need he had never felt before in his life: He was dying for a cigarette.

"Let’s think logically." Ann tried. "I mean, there must be a way to the other side, no? If people go to this beach, there must be a way."

"If people go to this beach," Akechi echoed sarcastically, brushing some vines off that got tangled around his legs.

Ren thought for a long moment. A memory appeared of a grappling hook, of some specific gymnastic moves Kasumi had taught him in the past, something he would take advantage of right now if he was in the Metaverse. Then he stood up cautiously, one foot an inch from the cliff, the other set back at a stabilizing angle.

"Hey, are you jumping?" Rise called over nervously.

"There’s one more option," Ren told everyone, "Let’s use the vines."

"The vines?" Lianas hung all above them like stalactites. Several times they had seen tiny brown monkeys scurrying among the trees with them.

"You want us to swing over there… Tarzan-style?" Narukami asked blankly, following his gaze. "This is either madness, or brilliance."

"I know _my_ team could do it," Ren replied, equally blankly.

"Sounds rad…" Yosuke said, "but what if it snaps?"

"How about one of us goes first to try if it works…?" said Yukiko.

"We need to throw a human sacrifice into the gorge," said Teddie over-dramatically, "to appease the gods of the jungle!"

"What?" Ann looked mildly weirded out by the suggestion, but Akechi was already looking at Ryuji. "Very well. Goodbye, Sakamoto-kun."

"Huh? Yeah well or how about, _Ladies first?_" Ryuji sneered, giving Goro a pointed look.

"I’ll go first," Ren announced. "You follow."

"Don't be stupid," Goro scoffed at Ren when no one else did, "I am by no means going to-"

"For once," Ren abruptly talked over him in his most commanding tone, "you’re not going to question me, or contradict me, Akechi. You’re going to do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it. No complaints, no questions."

Ren's expression fascinated Goro. It was tight with anger. "Understand?"

Akechi couldn’t suppress a shiver at his tone. He felt his dick getting hard. For one fleeting moment, Akechi almost said 'no.' Almost.

"Good. Just watch me."

Ren grabbed the rope tightly and approached the cliff edge when something happened. An overwhelming sensation washed over Ren, almost boredom, a strange listlessness. Even though he had been the most thrill-seeking kind of show-off during his time as Phantom Thief, he was suddenly sick of how difficult this journey had become. There was too much effort, too many dilemmas to dissect.

Maybe he was getting too used to the usually so effortless, lazy comfort of Maruki's dream reality.

But this sickness had an effect. For a vital few seconds it liberated him from a fear of consequences. He’d had enough. He just wanted it over with.

So near and so far.

_"So jump,"_ he heard a dark voice say.

He paused, wondering if he'd heard Arsene correctly, and then just jumped.

Everything happened as always while he fell. He had time to think. Stupid things flashed through his head, such as how he passed the time busting his dance moves while washing dirty Metaverse equipment late at night in Yongen-Jaya, knocking his leg against a laundromat so hard he thought he’d die.

The true trick to swinging across a cliff was timing. He’d found letting go right in the middle of the upwards trajectory to be the sweet spot. Then jumped, his T-shirt shot up his chest, and seconds later he landed on the ground.

He turned around and saw Goro and Yu’s stunned faces on the other side of the cliff.

Reluctantly, everyone followed; the rest of team Phantom Thieves went first, everyone doing the stunt without problems, but not without petrified screeches and a lot of yodeling. Futaba was too terrified to let go at first, swinging back and forth until finally manning up and landing safely on her butt on the other side. Her swing later ended up on YouTube and was watched by millions.

"Did everyone see? Because I won’t be doing that again!" Futaba shrieked before breaking into light-hearted laughter, just as everyone did upon safely landing on the other side.

Yu’s team was having some difficulty psyching themselves up, which was no surprise. All they had done in the Shadow world was run around and climb stairs. The Phantom Thieves had done parkour and maneuvered around Palaces and had to deal with a lot more difficult situations than the Inaba guys had.

"Those goddamn big-city people," groaned Kanji, rubbing his butt after landing quite gracelessly. "Get them to leave their sterile subways, put them into the wild and the kids go apeshit."

"I didn’t know there were apes in Tokyo!" said Teddie, looking interested.

"Would you all quit monkeying around?" said Yukiko. "We gotta-" She was interrupted by a fit of giggles, abruptly realizing her own unintentional pun.

"Good grief," Haru giggled her little tinkling-bell laugh. "You’re so funny, Yukiko-chan."

While everyone was chatting and bursting with joy after their courageous stunts, Narukami approached Ren.

"Hey, uh... Ren, was it?" he said, hoping his tone was just the right combination of casual and friendly. "Sorry… for shoving you earlier."

Ren accepted the handshake Yu offered. There was an awkward silence when Ren also handed Yu his wallet which he had swiped during the battle.

"Yeah. Sorry," Ren sighed. He’d been weirdly on the edge all day. Maybe because of that dream about Kasumi he'd had last night. "Guess I'm… just tired."

"Been sleeping badly?" Yu asked him before Ren got distracted by Ryuji’s hand on his shoulder. "Hey, sometimes you just gotta punch a dude right? I once punched someone out because they insulted my mom."

"You did?" Kanji asked Ryuji, then nodded at him with deep respect. "They deserved that. Good job, Ryuji-senpai."

"Dude…" Ryuji gave him a wide-eyed look, confused but also bursting with joy upon being respected by Kanji to the point of him calling him ‘senpai’. "I’m younger than you, bro."

"ACK!" Kanji slapped a hand to his forehead. "I’M SORRY I KEEP FORGETTING-"

"Well, I take back what I said earlier." Goro meanwhile harshly admonished Ren despite the excited, euphoria-induced blush on his cheeks, "To make such a reckless decision… you are just as inconsiderate and idiotic as they are."

"I’m supposed to enjoy my youth with reckless abandon," Ren told Goro rather indifferently as he walked off. "you aren’t going to ruin it."

That had been the highlight of the whole adventure, because soon afterwards they reached the secret beach and were disappointed to find absolutely nothing.

"Maybe the real treasure were the friends we made along the way?" Haru suggested.

"Argh, it’s just like in my pirate manga," Ryuji sighed.

"What a waste of time," Goro sighed in agreement.

Despite the anticlimactic end of their adventure, lots of phone numbers were afterwards exchanged between ITs and PTs.

Though it had seemed at first as if they were going to be enemies, multiple new friendships formed on their way back, particularly between Kanji and Ryuji, Yukiko and Haru (who found they had a lot in common), and Ann and Rise (the latter eagerly letting Ann teach her some English on their way). And there was also one more.

"Narukami...-san?"

"Yeah?"

"About that deal you offered," Goro told him, slowing down purposefully to separate them from the others. "Assuming, just for a moment, that I coincidentally share those Wild Card powers of yours…"

"…then the connection benefits both parties, yeah." Narukami smiled. "It’s a win-win, so to say."

"I’m not familiar with the procedure yet," Goro admitted after a short silence. "I suppose I didn’t experience many meaningful long-lasting relationships in the past." He shook his head slightly as he thought back. "Despite my hardest efforts to be accepted, it usually ended in disappointments."

"But you're only 19," Narukami murmured. "How many disappointments could there be?"

"Haha, you would be surprised." Goro waved a hand as he walked ahead. "Well, let’s get this over with. What is the general method to do this?"

"We’ll get to know each other. Not just the prim and proper sides, but also explore our deepest, darkest sides," Yu explained. "8 more ranks to go."

"How many of them can we do in a day?"

"We can start immediately, if you want," Yu offered. "I’m free all night. We could meet up again later, pour ourselves some whiskey, kick back in our chairs, and you tell me everything that happened in those past 19 years."

"Very well, where do I begin?" Goro said, glancing skywards. "I fear it all started when I was born."

With the sunset, the brilliant summer sky evolved into a beautiful red glow. When they'd almost made it back home, Ren was carrying a tired Futaba on his back again for the last few miles.

"Hey, Ren," Futaba told him at some point. "True sappy hours now but just know that I’m… grateful for today." She paused. "It’s weird, but I sometimes feel like… I used to be a super sad and lonely kind of person in the past. Like, really not much of an outdoor person. But today’s trip was… amazing. Lots of great memories. So, uh… thanks. For getting me to leave my room."

"You’re welcome."

"Yeah, but just know that I, uh… I mean it. I feel like you do a lot for us, while never asking something in return." Futaba lowered her voice, gently looping her arms around his neck. "Seriously… you’re the best friend in the world, Ren."

Ren smiled, vaguely enjoying being someone’s beast of burden.

***

When they got back home from the strenuous trip, Chie insisted they’d all have dinner together. Everyone dying for a meal, they disbanded to freshen up, shower, and change quickly before heading to a steak restaurant that had a table to fit all 17 of them. It featured a beachfront location with unsurpassed views on the ocean, as well as the lively nightlife of Hawaii. The ITs tried to pay their share but Haru refused, paying for dinner with a gold card.

After her 3rd glass of Mai Tai, Rise was brave enough to throw some passionate chat-up lines at her holiday crush Ren, but immediately started her full and immediate withdrawal when she was informed that Ren was several years younger than her.

"So most of you guys just finished high school?" Yosuke asked. "What’re your plans now?"

"After college, I want to continue helping my father, and one day run the family business. Just like Yukiko-chan!" Haru said. "Next is… Oh, don’t say anything - I know what Ren-kun will do," Haru guessed: "You will be taking over café Leblanc?"

"Got a job at the Diet," Ren told them. "From Tora."

"Tora?" Naoto repeated, dazed. "You mean… Toranosuke… Yoshida? The _Prime Minister_ of Japan?"

Ren nodded.

The reveal of his future plans was followed by some astounded sounds and stares as well as Ryuji knocking over his glass of Pepsi.

Goro was giving Ren the side-eye, but his jealousy about the favorable connection faded away already.

As far as he had understood, Ren was very dear to Maruki. Much to Goro's disgust, there had always been respect and mutual understanding between the two of them. Especially after Ren had accepted his deal, had he become Maruki’s _favorite_, his _beloved_ dearest apple of his eye, his salvation in both realities!

So it wouldn’t surprise Goro if Maruki had actualized some little things here and there to get Ren a favorable career.

"Congratulations," Goro told Ren bitterly. "Knowing you, I assume you’ll make it to the top quickly. Who knows, in a few years you might even usurp the old man and take his place?"

Rise choked on her 4th Mai Tai, her interest quickly returning. "Are you saying I’m sitting in front of the future _President of Japan?"_

"Prime Minister Amamiya," Ann wondered out loud. "Gosh, for some reason I can totally see that happening."

"I look forward to your inaugural speech," Goro said, supporting his chin on a hand as he regarded Ren teasingly. "Will it consist of three words?"

"Sometimes three words are enough." Ren teased back.

"Perhaps I should get into politics too… just to oppose you," Goro mused. "I believe I would make quite a popular politician, honestly."

"Unquestionably," Ren replied with a half-smirk. "You’ve great hair… and you’re an excellent liar."

"Very funny."

"They hired you straight outta high school, man?" Ryuji still looked amazed at his best bro, but then realization hit him in the chest. "Man, so it’s final. We totally won’t get to share a college dorm room." He released a sigh.

Ren also released a sigh. It was true, college ship had sailed.

"Gonna share a room with Mishima then," Ryuji shrugged. "I’m telling ya – dude makes a decent roomie."

The ITs then revealed their current professions, which they all seemed extremely content with. Rise was still working as an idol, Chie and Naoto were enrolled at a police academy, ready to become cops in Inaba. Yosuke announced proudly that he was an assistant manager at Junes, only to find out that nobody from Tokyo had ever heard of Junes before. Teddie was now living with Yosuke and working as Junes’ new mascot.

Kanji mumbled something about a project he was working on but couldn’t talk about yet. He kept it a secret from everyone so far, but he was actually already making a fortune with a Japanese version of "Build a bear". Kanji was in fact running a class teaching kids how to make the most adorable stuffed animals they’d ever seen. AND IF THEY DIDN’T LIKE IT HE'D MAKE THEM AN EVEN BETTER ONE.

"What about you?" Goro asked Narukami.

"You tell me," Narukami said - obviously playing with his curiosity.

Goro deliberated for a moment. While others were mostly bad at reading him, Goro could usually rely on his investigative skills and gather enough evidence for a sufficiently complete profile in a short time.

"A relentlessly self-important womanizer," Goro stated aloofly. "who moved back to Inaba after college to live on his own, while having all of his women come over to his single apartment."

Narukami’s expression didn’t change. But Ren did wonder why several ladies on the table were suddenly extremely busy twirling the straws in their drinks.

"Life is not as sunny as he likes to make others believe," Goro continued reservedly. "To compensate for periods of parental absence and frequent work-related relocations in childhood, he would drink, he would excessively womanize, unable to settle—"

Yu made a tiny strangled sound at that. "I already found the love of my life," he corrected.

"You did?" Goro asked.

"It’s golf."

They were then filled in on the fact that in his childhood, Yu Narukami had never considered a future career as professional golfer. But when he had first joined the university’s golf team, something had just felt so natural about holding a golf club in his hands, taking aim, and smacking something with it. At age twenty-four, he had won two top-10 finishes with a T-3 at the Japan Golf Tour and had just won an important national golf tournament in October.

"Partner…" Yosuke sighed at the end of the story. "you’re such a weirdo sometimes."

Narukami shrugged. Maybe Yosuke was right, but he was a famous weirdo about to become the youngest golf champion of Japan.

Ann was last to revealed her professional dream: to become a famous actor. "How about a demonstration?" Chie encouraged her.

"Sure, if you’d like."

"Yes!" Morgana said excitedly. "This will be good."

Everyone on the table quieted down in eager anticipation while Ann thought of whom to impersonate, then decided and cleared her throat purposefully.

"I’m in need of your advice, Ren." She glanced at Ren softly, and her voice was now gentle, sweet as if dripping with honey. "but first—shall we?" Ann took one of the pretzel sticks on the table, pretending to lit a cigar. She eased back, puffing and rotating and tasting—not inhaling—the ‘smoke’.

Everyone watched her curiously. Ann casually leaned back in an elegant pose, then raised one eyebrow at Ren in an affectionate, over-the-top smirk.

"Ren, I've been thinking about a few things lately, and…" Her angelic smile shifted into something with a ting of arrogance and pride. "even though I excel over you in every possible regard, you’re also the only one I deem worthy of challenging to a game of chess in the early afternoon hours, so I need your-"

"Hold on." Akechi held up his hand, looking slightly offended. "Is this supposed to be me?"

"Don't interrupt! It takes me out of character." Ann went back to her impersonation.

With a sly eyebrow and smirk, Ann folded her arms across her chest, held the cigar aloft and sighed melodramatically. "Ren—I've led quite the charmed life, haven't I? I have the right haircut, wear the right clothes, and I'm fantastic—if I do say so myself—at every sport I play, and well… I’m not bragging or anything, but let's be honest," she winked at Ren ever-so-proudly, "women love me."

A twitch of his eyebrow - Akechi was not amused. "Takamaki-san, this really isn’t—"

"But, my valued Ren," Ann went on, talking over Goro, "lately I've begun to suspect that something is missing from my perfect existence, that perhaps there is something more I want, a certain partner, perhaps, who, shall we say... intrigues me."

Ann paused here, turned and looked at Narukami expectantly. A second later everyone burst into laughter at her demonstration.

"That was totally Oscar worthy," Futaba said, and Ren couldn’t help but think that Ann's acting skills had improved significantly while Goro kept strongly disagreeing that this ought to be an accurate impersonation of himself.

"I shall return the favor, Takamaki-san?" Akechi asked, already about clear his throat—

"Nonono…! Oh God, Stop! Stop it!" Ann whined, getting maybe a bit too flustered about it. "I don’t want to hear it. You’re going to do something mean… right?"

"What?" A small wrinkle of annoyance tensed up under his eye when Akechi suddenly became the center of attention. "That’s how you see me?"

"That’s right, Akechi-kun." Haru told him friendly. "You might have the face of a prince, but behind that you’re a rather rude and angry person…"

"Uhhh… duh!" Futaba told Goro. "I mean, when you hit your leg on the reception table earlier you released more swear words at once than Ryuji does in a whole year!"

"But that permanent angry scowl on your face only adds to your sparkle," Yukiko assured.

"We nicknamed you Amamiya’s devil’s advocate." Naoto admitted. "Because you oppose everything he says."

Goro glanced around the table.

"So you don’t mind it?" he said, unable to hide his surprise.

"Nah." Ryuji told him sympathetically. "I mean, you can be an ass for real. But you kinda bring a different kinda vibe to the party. I mean that’s cool."

"Yeah, I like people who’re refreshingly honest! It reminds me of Shiho." Ann chuckled.

"It’s fine," shrugged Morgana. "Just be who you are."

Goro seemed genuinely staggered at this. Apparently, he had not realized how much the impression others had of him had changed tremendously ever since he’d stopped being a fake.

"I suppose you’re not wrong," Goro said, slowly uncrossing his arms. He looked oddly satisfied all of a sudden.

The rest of the evening was undeniably nice. The food was amazing, and they were by far the loudest dinner guests and shared a lot of good laughs despite the sentimental feeling the night held, with them discussing their future careers and everything.

Notably, Akechi was acting more social than Ren had ever seen him before. He seemed very at ease, vividly engaging in friendly conversations with everyone from either group.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren noticed there was a lot of playful banter between Goro and Narukami. It soon became very apparent that after Ren, Yu Narukami would become Goro’s first true friend.

At night, when he was back in his sleepwear in his hotel bed, Ren realized it might have been one of his last evenings together with his friends. With a job option he could fall back on anytime, he and Goro could do anything they wanted after Hawaii, and he still had no clue what would come next.

"This evening was nice, wasn't it?" he heard Goro's casual voice coming from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. "It’s been a while since I’ve had steak. It was delicious."

"It was."

"By the way, I’ve been wondering if I should cut my hair. It seems as though it’s gotten a tad too long."

"Fuck your hair." Ren said to the ceiling fan.

"Well, why not?" Akechi returned indifferently. "It’s the only part of me you haven’t."

"Not really."

Goro stepped out of their bathroom, still fully dressed. He was busy checking something on his phone, apparently in a rush. He really was bursting with energy tonight.

"I suppose you’re tired from the trip," Goro told Ren as he caught him yawning. He leaned against the door frame to put on his normal shoes. "I’ll be staying out a bit longer tonight. Let’s talk tomorrow morning."

"What?"

Goro was staying up late, going out with other people? Now this was new.

Ren sat straight up on the bed. "What happened to no more night-owling?"

"Well, you’re right." Goro chuckled. "It might get late this time, so don’t wait for me. I'll make sure not to wake you when I return." he said, already heading outside.

Despite his tiredness, Ren's security barometer was on 88% all of a sudden. He knew that if there was anything to be done, he had to do it fast.

So the question was: _Was there anything to be done?_

Indecisive, he jumped right out of the bed and got dressed. He needed some straight answers right now.

As he caught up with Goro near the hotel lobby, Ren took a moment to relax his stance, then clicked his tongue teasingly.

"Where’re you off to, Mr Akechi?"

"Interrogating me?" Goro slowed down, placing a hand on his hip. "Am I a suspect now?"

"Officially suspect of stealing my heart." Ren stepped up to him to get a clear view of his face. "Heading out to meet your new friend?" he asked.

"Who might that be?" Goro said reservedly.

"Pretty boy, silvery locks…" Ren made a great show of looking around him, as if Narukami would suddenly materialize next to Goro out of thin air. "Ring a bell?"

"Coincidentally, I am."

"With his friends?"

"Privately," Goro said matter-of-factly. He seemed wary but not on guard, his tone relaxed. "There’s something he wants to discuss with me."

Ren put his hands down his pockets, choosing his next words carefully.

Goro was about to spend the evening with Narukami? They were going to spend a long time together? Screen fades to black and everything? Something just didn’t sit right with him about that.

"So what? I don’t see a problem."

"You like him," Ren said. Voice carefully calm.

"Why… yes." Goro returned the look, the wrinkle under his eye softening. "—of course? Everyone does. He might be the quiet type, but he’s far more interesting than I initially suspected. I do enjoy talking to him."

He paused, brushing some irritating brown strands of hair out of his eyes. "I was looking forward to meeting someone similar to us. You know, I can appreciate how it feels like he believes in everyone else… whereas everyone simply _believed_ in Joker."

_...Ouch._

Hearing him talk so glowingly about someone else was frustrating, but as nonchalant as Goro acted about it, it could be a good indicator. That he had nothing to hide.

_Hell,_ as little experience as Goro had with relationships, Ren wondered if Goro himself was even aware that he was about to fall in love with someone else.

"Now, don’t be so gloomy." Goro told him. "Are you still mad at Narukami?"

Ren sighed. "I don’t like him."

"Because you fear he'd demonstrate better leadership than you, in front of your own team," Goro said with a hint of amusement. “Don't be so paranoid."

"I'm not," Ren said grimly, “Paranoid. Pretty sure he was just being an uppity son of a—"

Akechi covered Ren’s mouth with his hand before he could finish and smiled at the older couple appearing when the elevator’s doors opened next to them.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly.

"Good evening," they said, eyeing the two men curiously.

When they had left, Goro pulled his hand on Ren’s cheek instead, glancing at a scowling Ren.

"Ren... it gets me in the mood when you get furious like that," Goro let him know, his words caught close between the two of them. "but it's not like you. Calm down already."

Ren sighed.

He really was tired. Maybe Goro was right and he should just go to sleep and let him have a nice evening.

His eyes wandered unintentionally, down to Goro’s hand. The ring he had given him on Valentine’s day wasn't there. He had given it to him, unknowingly that Goro had been brainwashed. A lot had happened and they hadn’t talked about it ever since. Ren wondered if Goro had even bothered to keep it.

Few weeks ago, Ren never would’ve believed he’d be having these thoughts. But things had changed. Unless he was really, reading him wrong, really wrong, that was.

"Alright then," Ren said, stepping back. "See you tomorrow."

Goro distantly wondered at Ren's behavior. He almost seemed jealous. He had never been jealous before—why now?

With every second of silence that passed, Goro’s tension increased... then his stance suddenly grew irritated, annoyed even when he realized what Ren was thinking.

"Are you really… this is…"

Goro touched his forehead in disbelief.

From being friendly and soft spoken, he now became manic and ratchet, not caring who might hear. "You goddamn - this is just ridiculous. The fact that we even have this conversation is…"

He scoffed at Ren, "Coming from _you_, it’s even more…" He refused to finish that sentence, just scoffed at him once more.

"Yeah, scoff at that all you like."

"Ren," Goro said accusingly, letting his hand sink down. "You don’t trust me. Is that what you’re trying to say?"

_Fuck._

Ren stared at the ground between them, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Of _course_ he trusted Goro. Their history might have been a distrustful one, but they had been given a new start. Ren had accepted all of Goro whole-heartedly. Making Goro feel like there was a limit to his trust was definitely not a great move.

He regretted the whole conversation now. Yet he also realized now with irritation that Goro’s history with Yu, on the other hand, was clean. It was an easy friendship. They started off as equals, no hardships or 'history' between them.

"How about you spend the night with Yoshizawa then?" Akechi suggested, his voice threateningly silent all of a sudden.

It was Ren’s turn to scoff.

"Isn't it convenient that she's here too? The way you ogled at her like a schoolboy all year, there’s no doubt that you can last one night without me."

He glanced up at Goro, irritated. "What?"

"Well, it's obvious," Akechi said, sounding drained. "To be honest, I find it insulting that you’d assume I wasn't sharp enough to notice."

Cold silence followed.

Goro was glaring at Ren. They could practically feel the other's pent-up tension.

Accusations hung between them, but neither of them wanted to have nor continue this conversation at all.

When nothing came from Ren, Goro turned on his heel and left without another word, furiously walking down the hotel lobby.

Ren tried to stay rational despite his inner turmoil as he walked into the opposite direction.

Part of him was glad, of course, that Goro had finally managed to break the chains. He always had hoped to help him open up to people, for him to learn to rely on others than just Ren alone. It hadn't occurred to Ren until now that his relationship with Akechi might get tested over this - that Goro would meet someone else who’d catch his interest.

If only it was literally anyone other than Yu _fucking_ Narukami, who had a cool flip phone and officially arrested a serial killer and was tall and strong and apparently an amazing Chad 90% of the time.

In his glory days as leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker had been oozing class, stealing hearts left and right with his smug trademark grin and a lot of style. But outside the Metaverse, to most people he was just, well… a dude who lived in an attic.

He just really hoped his bond with Goro would survive this sudden shift in their dynamic.

The kitchen boy who'd been serving breakfast yesterday was sweeping the floor at the cafeteria. As Ren passed by he glanced outside, to check if it was as early as he thought it was.

"You wan' banan' pancake?" he asked cautiously.

Ren sighed… then shook his head.

"Just a cigarette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a lotta shuake/p5 lately so maybe you'd like to check it out on twotter <https://twitter.com/goro_orb>
> 
> the plot will soon take quite a turn
> 
> thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments, it makes me so happy guys


End file.
